The Way Things Are
by A Amelia Black
Summary: [FIN] Edmund's story, beginning with the events prior to the evacuation and the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, and through the Golden Age. A story set in both our world and Narnia, giving quite a different take on the way things are, were, and will be
1. The Boy and his Toy Soldier

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis.**

** A/N: This is my first ever Narnia fan fic, so I beg of you to please go easy on me. (smiles) I'm extremely nervous, doing this, but I wanted to give it a shot and see how it goes. I love Narnia and have read all the books, many times over. Of course, I've seen the movie as well and loved it. **

**Now this is my turn to share with you some of my thoughts, and a slightly different perspective of the events prior to the Lion, the Witch,and the Wardrobe. This story is planned to continue through the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardobe, on through the Golden Age when they were adults.**

**Character wise, I shall always have a place in my heart for Edmund, hence why this chapter is in his POV. As the story progresses, I may or may not shift POVs, not sure yet. As for their ages, I know that there are various different opinions on how old the kids are and if anyone knows the exact ages, please let me know and I can easily fix:) For my story, Peter is fifteen, Susan fourteen, Edmund eleven, and Lucy nine. **

**A note about the toy soldier, I want to credit OhcEEcho for sticking that image in my mind, because honestly, it fits so perfectly :) Your opinions are welcome and suggestions are always helpful.**

**I would appreciate your reviews, comments, suggestions, thoughts , etc. If this is something worth continuing, let me know :)**

**

* * *

Chapter One: The Boy and his Toy Soldier**

The clock ticked away steadily but ever so slowly. Why couldn't it just move faster? Noon seemed ever so long away and his stomach was already rumbling. He pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand, looking tiredly at the desk. Idly, he began to draw a picture of a soldier, drowning out the drone of the teacher's voice. He was interrupted by a kick in the shin, which caused him to grimace and then glare at the culprit: his best mate, Fred.

"What?" he whispered angrily, his shin still throbbing. He reached down to try and rub the pain away.

"She asked you a question," retorted Fred in a whisper.

He looked up at the older woman who was their mathematics teacher. For that matter, she was the teacher for all of their subjects since the war had begun. He was so sick of that stupid classroom and its unadorned, wooden, paneled walls. Why did he have to go to school anyhow? It was boring except when the bombs began to drop. Then it was exciting, rushing to the air-raid shelters, gas masks in hand. He loved to watch the bombs go off, the flames ripping through buildings, creating quite the scene at night. His mum, of course, always spoiled the fun, taking them down into their own shelter for the night.

"Edmund Pevensie, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" asked the teacher, a deep frown on her lips.

Edmund just looked at her, not saying anything.

"This is the second time today in one class that you've gone off in your daydreams. When will you learn to –"

"Do as I'm told," he muttered, saying the words along with the teacher, annoying her further. "I know, I know." That's all anyone ever seemed to ask him, his older brother Peter included. _One day I'll be old enough to do whatever I want and I won't have to listen to anyone,_ thought Edmund, scowling as soon as the teacher turned back to the board.

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes on the clock, watching as the second hand clicked. It seemed even the second hand was mocking him, moving slower than usual. This was going to be a long day.

-------

"Oh don't touch that, Ed! It's positively disgusting!"

Edmund glanced at his older, fourteen year-old going on grown-up sister, Susan, whose hands were on her hips. Her face, framed by long, wavy dark hair, was twisted in a look of disgust as Edmund held up the tiny worm. "It won't hurt you, Sue. What are you afraid of?" Susan let out a cry of exasperation and turned to talk to one of her friends.

He spotted his younger, nine year-old sister, Lucy, standing only a few paces away, her back turned to him. He watched as she tucked a strand of her chin-length, straight, golden hair behind her ear. She was absorbed in one of her favorite books, a habit of hers while they waited for the bus. He grinned and slipped up to her, ready to drop the worm on her neck when a hand gripped his wrist firmly, preventing his fun.

"I'd rethink that if I were you, Ed," said his older, fifteen year-old brother, Peter.

Edmund scowled up at his brother, wrenching his arm from Peter's grip. _If only I were taller,_ thought Edmund. "I was just having fun."

"Not at Lu's expense."

Lucy turned at that moment and Edmund dropped the worm, moving his hands behind his back. "Ed?"

"What? Go back to your stupid book." Edmund turned, not seeing the look on Lucy's face, and walked over to the bench, scuffing the toes of his brogues on the worn flagstones. _Stupid brother. Stupid sisters. They're all annoying. I can't ever do anything fun._ He looked at the gas mask in his hand and then out into the street. As he turned to go back to find another worm, he caught his reflection in a pool of water.

Edmund Pevensie, age eleven, with one too many freckles. That would be how he would describe himself. Oh, and far too short. Everyone in his year at school was much taller. _Mum always says I'll grow taller than Peter. She's probably lying. I haven't grown at all in the past year._ He scowled and kicked the pool of water, distorting his features.

At the sound of an engine, he turned to see that the bus had arrived. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and moved into the queue of other kids. Peter took care of the bus fare and they walked to the back of the bus, taking seats along the rear window. Edmund took the seat closest to the side window, not wanting to become squished between his siblings. Especially Lucy. All she ever wanted to do was talk to him about that book of hers and tell him about her day with her imaginary friend, Joyce. He rested his forehead against the cool glass, watching the scenery fly by as the bus drove off.

----------

Later that evening, Edmund sat in his bedroom, playing with his toy soldiers. They, at least, were interesting and he loved to set them up in battle lines. His father was out there, fighting in the war. Mum always told him that he would be back soon, when the war was over. He missed his father. Malcolm Pevensie was the only person that understood him. He took the special soldier that his father had bought him, just before he had left for the war. It looked just like his father, uniform and everything. This was the one soldier that never lost in his battles, always the hero. Edmund wished he could be just like his father and be the best in everything, but then Peter always jumped in to save the day. _I wish I were the oldest. Then Peter wouldn't be the best. I would be. And he couldn't tell me what to do._

"Susan! Want to play dress-up with me?" Lucy's voice floated down the hall, entering through Edmund's open door.

"Lucy, I don't have time, really," came Susan's reply. "Besides, you're far better at it than me. Why don't you ask Edmund? He'll play with you."

"I'm not about to play some batty game with _her_," muttered Edmund, leaping to his feet, his soldier still clutched in his hand. He slammed his door shut just as Lucy came bounding down the hall, about to enter his room. She shrieked and he heard her start to cry on the other side of the door. He turned the lock and walked back over to his soldiers.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Edmund heard Peter's voice, followed by running footsteps that stopped just outside Edmund's door. "Lu! Your fingers! What happened?"

Lucy could be heard sniffling and then Susan's voice penetrated the wood of the door. "Looks like you've shut them in something."

"Edmund!" came Peter's angry voice. A loud knocking at the door made Edmund jump slightly, clutching his soldier tightly.

"What!" shouted Edmund.

"Open the door."

"No!"

Edmund crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the door, imagining his brother standing on the other side.

"Don't make me get Mum."

"Do it! I don't care!" retorted Edmund angrily. Like he cared that his sister had been daft enough to stick her fingers where they didn't belong. That wasn't his problem.

"Ed, do be reasonable," said Susan, her tone slightly softer than Peter's. "It's just an apology."

"It's not my fault she stuck her fingers there!" protested Edmund.

"You know what Mum said. No slamming the doors," said Peter.

"Go away!"

There was silence on the other side of the door and for a moment, Edmund thought that they had listened to him. Then, the last person's voice he wanted to hear floated through the crack beneath the door.

"Edmund Malcolm Pevensie, you come out here right this instant or there will be no supper for you!" Mother.

Edmund weighed his options and then his stomach growled. He muttered something unintelligible and stalked to the door, unlocking it and flinging it open. His mother stood there, her hands on her hips, dark-hair in disarray, with disappointment on her face. Her white apron had smudges from cooking dinner and Edmund looked to the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze.

Susan was standing off to one side, consoling a sniffling Lucy, who still clutched her hurt fingers. Peter had rested a hand on his little sister's shoulder, frowning at Edmund.

"Why did you slam the door on your sister's fingers?" asked his mother. When Edmund didn't respond, she reached down and lifted his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Answer me, Edmund." Her voice was firm and left no room for argument.

"I didn't mean to," said Edmund, trying to free his face from his mother's grip but to no avail.

"Say you're sorry," said Peter.

"Enough, Peter," said his mother, glancing at him before looking back at Edmund. "You know the rule about slamming doors, Edmund."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Edmund, looking away.

His mother sighed, releasing her hold on his chin. "Wash your hands for supper. Then collect what you want to bring with you to the shelter."

"Why do we always have to go there?" asked Edmund, looking at the soldier in his hands. "It smells funny."

"You know why, Edmund," responded his mother. "It's for everyone's safety. Until these raids stop." She turned, walking down the hall. Edmund glanced at his siblings and then walked back into his room, shutting the door.

---------

Edmund lay awake for most of the night, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him. Peter's bunk. The sounds of his brother's breathing drifted downwards and Edmund sighed, turning onto his side, facing the inner part of the shelter. Across from his bunk were Lucy and Susan's, and then between them, on the far wall, was their mother's. Shelves filled with non-perishable food lined the walls above his mother's bed, and boxes filled the spaces beneath their bunks. Every night they slept in their air-raid shelter. Every night Edmund could hear the bombs going off in the distance, the distant sound of guns and sirens echoing in his ears.

He had watched the soldiers come and go, always looking for his father to return. But he still hadn't. Edmund wondered if he ever would and sighed, fingering the gray, woolen blanket that covered him. School was a joke. They never seemed to get anything done, always being sent to the air-raid shelters. It seemed as though they spent more time in the shelters having class then in the actual classrooms. He still felt irritable and couldn't help but argue with everyone. It was what got him through the day and kept his mind off what was happening out there, somewhere, some place where his father was.

Classes only lasted half a day. This week they attended the morning classes. Next week would be their afternoon classes. All in the same, boring, dark-paneled room. Always with the same, boring teacher. Edmund wished school would last the entire day. At least it gave him something to do and he missed having his afternoon break, where he got to go out with his mates and discover interesting things in the playground. Perhaps even play a few jokes, those were always fun, especially when the girls made funny noises. He never understood girls. What was so grand about them anyhow? The older ones always looked at his brother, whispering and giggling. They liked his brother, he could tell. Of course, everyone loved Peter. Peter was the best, the top in marks, with his sandy-brown hair and bright blue eyes. Edmund was always second rate to him, with his dark hair and scowling eyes. But at least Edmund looked like his father and that was something that Peter did not have.

Edmund rolled to his other side, looking at the picture frame lying on the pillow next to his head. He ran his fingers over the smooth glass, looking into his father's gaze. It was taken just before he had left, when he was dressed in his uniform. Edmund thought he looked fantastic. The picture always came with him at night.

He shifted so that he lay on his back, closing his eyes. _One day I'll be more special than all of them. I'll show them that I'm important and better than them. _His features were peaceful, a soft smile on his lips, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

** I also want to note that all the information regarding the schools, air-raid shelters, transportation and everything is as accurate as I can do (without having really experienced it myself) to what really happened before and during the Blitz. I spoke with my English godparents, both who were kids at the time this happened. My godfather talked a lot about the fact that they had to stay the night in the air-raid shelters, just in case, since that's when the majority of the bombing took place.**


	2. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer:**** everything is property of C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone that's read this, as well as all of you that have reviewed it thus far. There's so many! (blushes) Thank you so much for your support. It's really good to see that you like it. Now I just have to live up to it and not dissapoint you (smiles).**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the first, sticking to Edmund's POV. I think I shall keep it in his POV throughout the story, as most fan fics don't usually go in depth on him. He is a curious character and I do love him dearly. Don't get me wrong, I love the others as well, but Edmund is special.**

**Without furthur ado, I give you the next chapter and a bit more on his relationship with his family, as well as a bit of adreneline rushing (smiles innocently)**

**Reviews ,comments, suggestions, parts you like, etc, are more than welcomed and greatly appreciated :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Brotherly Love**

Edmund sat on the solitary rope swing beneath the only tree in their patch of garden. He swung back and forth, dragging his brogues through the dirt, kicking up dust in the process. It never seemed to rain when he wanted it to and always when he didn't want the wet, dreary mess. He sighed, curling his fingers around the rough rope that supported the wooden board from a thick branch overhead. Leaning his head against one of the ropes, he continued to swing, ever so slowly. His eyes roamed the garden, past the back door, landing on the pile of stones that framed the entrance of their air-raid shelter. For once, the air was completely still and not even a leaf rustled, blanketing everything in an eerie silence. Edmund didn't like silence. It scared him and always had. He remembered his nightmares and oh, they seemed so far away. Every night he would run into Peter's room, jumping under the covers and burying his face in his brother's arms. They had always made him feel safe but now, well, now he was too old for silly things like that. He didn't need his brother. He didn't need anyone really…except his father.

"Dad," he whispered, his voice choking on the word. A solitary tear trickled down his cheek. He looked down at his free hand, in which rested his toy soldier. Maddie. That was its name. He clenched it tightly, looking ahead at the tall, brick wall in front of him. There were those sorts of walls all around their garden. Mum had told him that it was to keep people from seeing into other people's gardens. Edmund didn't see much point in that. Unless he had a prank to play and then those awful walls always got in the way.

Though it was summer, the air seemed stale and smoky. It had been like that since the beginning of the raids. There always seemed to be fires blazing all over the city. After school yesterday, he had been waiting for the bus when the siren wailed. They all had to run into the nearest shelter, gas masks on. When they had come back out, the building next to his school was gone. All that was left of it was a pile of wreckage, now a blazing inferno. The raids rarely happened during the day, but when they did there was always fire. Edmund hated fire, unless it was far, far away. He hated the burning smell that it emitted, its bright light, and how it destroyed everything around it. Why couldn't the fire just stop? Why couldn't his father just come back from the war? What if there wasn't a home for him to come back to? Then what?

Thousands of questions ran through Edmund's mind and he didn't even hear the footsteps behind him. He felt something tug at his shirt and snapped, "Leave me alone." He hurriedly wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, removing the tear-stains.

"Can you play with me?" came Lucy's voice.

Edmund turned to glare at her. "Go away. I don't want to play kid's games with you."

Lucy bit her lip in an effort not to let any tears fall. "Why do you dislike me, Ed? You never play with me anymore."

"Because you're a stupid girl," snapped Edmund, shoving her away as he jumped off his swing. Lucy fell to the ground and tears welled up in her eyes. "Just leave me alone." He stomped away, ignoring the sounds of Lucy's crying. What did he care if she was crying? She always cried. It was annoying and he hated it.

Working his way around the side of the house, before his mum or Peter saw him, he quickly stole through the front gate. Walking down the pavement on the side of the street, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt his toy soldier still in his grip and ducked his head, watching the flagstones pass beneath his feet. He walked until he began to grow tired, sitting down on a bench in front of a brick wall. Another brick wall. Why were there so many? They were everywhere, even in his house. They made him feel small and weak. After a few minutes of rest, he stood, kicking the wall for good measure. Then he stooped down, picking up a small stone and, crouching in front of the wall, he began to draw on the bricks. He knew he couldn't really make a good picture. Bricks weren't like the school desks, which were fun to draw on.

He really didn't like school, well, perhaps just the classrooms because there was nothing to look at. There weren't even windows to look out of. He knew he liked break, lunch, and the class that they got to play rugby in. It was his one time to be with his friends, since his mum didn't want him leaving the house after school. The fact that he had just disobeyed her was shoved into the back of his mind. He really didn't care. What would she do, ground him? It's not like he wasn't already technically grounded, being stuck in his house.

Lucy never got in trouble. She was the perfect little angel. That's what everyone always called her and when their grandma came she always said those words about her. Their grandma would always lavish Susan and Lucy with frilly clothes, new shoes, toys and books. And, of course, Peter. Peter was her favorite. It was obvious because she always gave him sweet candies. Like last Christmas. Peter had been given Turkish Delight and though he had offered to share it with Edmund, Ed had refused, not wanting any sympathy. For all he had received were a too big jumper and more soldiers. It was true that sweet candies like Turkish Delight were rare and very expensive, which was why that was all that Peter had received.

A fat wet drop hit his cheek, startling him from his thoughts and drawing. He looked up at the darkening, cloudy sky as more drops began to fall. He held out his hand, catching a few of the droplets in his palm. Rain. Suddenly, the rain began coming down in hard, driving sheets of frigid water and Edmund quickly looked around for the quickest shelter. He ran to the edge of a building, standing under the ledge right above a doorway. Through the sounds of the pouring rain, he heard an unwelcome sound. The sirens. His heart began to pound in his chest and while he did love to watch the bombs fall, that was only from the safety of his own room. Being outside, alone, in the cold rain, was an entirely different story.

He looked around frantically, not knowing where the nearest air-raid shelter was. _Idiot!_ he thought to himself angrily. _You forgot your gas mask!_ His heart thundering in his ears, he ran back out in the rain, figuring he had to run into an air-raid shelter soon. They were all over the place. The buildings were becoming blurred as the rain fell harder, quickly blocking out what little light was left in the sky. However, that was soon fading and due to the blackout, there were no streetlights. White paint lining the curbs of the streets and the lampposts were the only guide for which Edmund could use, navigating his way along the path.

As he ran, his brogues clapping on the flagstones, splashing through puddles, he felt ice-cold fear run through his body. What if he never made it home? What if a bomb fell? He continued to run, not really knowing where he was going, for fear had made him get turned around. What was he supposed to do?

He refused to yell out for anyone. He'd figure out the way to safety on his own. He didn't need his mum or his brother. He didn't need any of them. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing with the rainwater. He was soaked to the bone, shivering, the sirens wailing and hurting his ears.

Terrified, he didn't stop moving. His foot caught on a crack in the pavement and he stumbled, falling to his knees. He felt the scrapes but he didn't care. Suddenly, he felt a strong grip take hold of his shirt, lifting him to his feet. He looked up at his rescuer and his eyes widened. _Peter!_ Even if he would never ever admit it, he was extremely glad to see his brother.

"Come on!" yelled Peter, hauling Edmund off the pavement and between two buildings. They ran towards a dark wooden door, set in a stone frame. An air-raid shelter. Peter yanked the door open, shoving Edmund into the shelter, quickly following. Edmund collapsed on a pile of blankets that someone had left there, his entire body shaking. "What is your problem, Ed!" cried Peter after he had shut the door. "Why can't you just stay where you're supposed to stay and not go wandering off! You had us all worried and mum was frantic. You're so selfish!"

"Shut up!" yelled Edmund, his heart still pumping in his chest. He glared up at his brother. "You're not dad! Don't tell me what to do!"

"If you would just listen, none of this would ever happen! You're always running off."

Edmund just glared at him, anger replaced his fear. He stood, his scraped knees feeling like they were on fire. "Just shut up! I was fine! I didn't need your help!" He shoved his brother away from him, which was quite a feat due to the fact that Peter was over a head taller than Edmund. Edmund spun, storming over to one of the bunks and sat down. He reached into his pocket for Maddie, his toy soldier, and felt nothing but air. His heart began to hammer again as he frantically searched his pockets.

"Ed, what's wrong?" asked Peter worriedly, moving over towards his brother.

"Go away!" retorted Edmund, not looking up at his brother as he stood, his eyes scanning the ground for his soldier. _Where is he? I can't have lost him!_

Peter didn't know what to do and could only look on helplessly. "Maybe I can help."

"Did you take Maddie?" accused Edmund, turning on his brother.

Peter's eyebrows rose, shock written on his face. "What? Why would I do that? Did you lose him?"

"I didn't _lose_ him!" cried Edmund, his voice raising a note. He continued to frantically search the shelter but to no avail. Maddie was nowhere to be found. He felt hot tears sting his eyes and then begin to fall down his cheeks. "Maddie!" Edmund looked up at the entrance to the shelter and was about to run towards it when he felt a firm grip on his arm. He turned to glare at Peter. "Let me go! I have to get Maddie! Dad said never leave anyone behind!"

"You can't go out there, Ed," said Peter firmly. "It's not safe."

"I don't care! I have to go!"

"No! Just stay here, Ed. We can look for Maddie once the sirens stop."

"He'll get washed away!"

"No, we'll find him."

Edmund struggled against Peter's grip but Peter refused to let go. "Let go!"

"Not until you promise you'll stay here. Just do as you're told this once, Ed. Just once, please."

Edmund stopped struggling and Peter released his arm. Edmund walked over to the bunk, collapsing on it in defeat. "Maddie," he whispered, fighting back his tears. He looked at his hands, his shoulders slumped. He heard the bunk creak and felt it shift as Peter sat down next to him. Peter slid his arm around his younger brother's shoulders and pulled him close. Edmund didn't even fight it, sniffling. He shut his eyes, feeling the warmth of Peter's arms around him. Soon the sounds of the sirens grew fainter as an exhausted Edmund fell asleep in his brother's arms.

----------------

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was that Peter wasn't sitting next to him. He bolted up from where he had been laying, nearly hitting his head on the bunk above him. He looked around, his gaze landing on a very tired-looking Peter. He didn't notice the torn, muddied state that Peter's clothes were in, nor the fresh bruise on his cheek. He had eyes for only one thing. Maddie. The toy soldier looked like it had been through hell and back but it was very much there, sitting in Peter's hands. Peter smiled tiredly at Edmund, holding out Maddie. "Here."

Edmund jumped up, running over and snatching Maddie from his brother's hands. He clutched the toy soldier to his chest, his eyes finally meeting Peter's. There was an unspoken thanks from Edmund, but he could tell that his brother knew. Having that toy soldier meant the world to him and if anything ever happened to Maddie…well, Edmund didn't want to think about it. He was just grateful that Maddie was alright and swore to himself never to let the toy soldier out of his sight.

Peter stood and Edmund looked at him. "The rain's let up and the sirens have stopped. We'd better get home. Mum's going to kill us both." Peter chuckled, smiling wryly at his younger brother. "You are always getting into trouble." He reached over to mess up Edmund's hair.

"Hey!" Edmund ducked his head to evade Peter's grasp but Peter was too fast, ruffling through Edmund's dark locks. "Stop!"

Peter laughed. "Come on." He turned, opening the door and walking up the set of three stairs to the top. Edmund followed, grumbling and trying to fix his hair. The air was filled with the scent of freshly fallen rain, the breeze crisp. Edmund looked around at the dreary landscape as they walked home, wishing he was anywhere but there. He shivered slightly, his clothes still damp. Peter saw this and removed his jacket, reaching over and draping it around Edmund's shoulders. Using one hand, Edmund held the jacket around him, the other still clenched around Maddie.

-------------

Edmund lay in his bunk, dressed in warm, dry clothes, looking out into the darkness of the shelter. He stifled a yawn, sleep tugging at the corners of his eyes. Mum, of course, had been furious when they finally returned home two hours after Edmund had left. After yelling at both of them, she had hugged them, crying an awful lot, tended to their cuts and bruises and then sent them to bed with no supper. Edmund didn't really understand grownups, except for his father. His father always made sense and he never cried. _Dad was strong. No one could hurt him. Everyone looked up to him. I want everyone to look up at me. I'm important, why can't anyone see that?_

Edmund sighed, closing his eyes, holding Maddie against his chest. He drifted in and out of sleep, his dreams plagued by sirens, yelling, and the sounds of firing guns. He was pulled out of his sleep by soft crying. He cracked one eye open and saw Lucy tossing and turning. That's where the crying was coming from. He rolled his eyes, used to this by now, and rolled onto his other side. He shut his eyes, trying to go back to sleep but her incessant crying wouldn't allow him. He groaned and kicked off his blankets, climbing out of his bunk. Padding across the floor, he carefully walked over to her bunk, planning on telling her to stop her annoying crying. He reached her bunk and pushed her. "Stop crying," he hissed quietly. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Lucy sniffled, rolling onto her back to look up at her older brother. "Ed…I- I had a scary dream," she whispered.

"So? They're just dreams, stupid. Go back to sleep." He glared and turned to go, but her hand stopped him, catching on the edge of his night shirt.

"I don't want to be alone. Please, Ed."

Edmund scowled in the darkness and shoved Lucy's hand away. "Leave me alone."

Lucy whimpered, her dark eyes looking up at him dolefully. "Edmund…"

"Go bother someone else." He turned and walked back over to his bed, climbing in and throwing the covers over his head. _Girls are so annoying. Especially sisters._ He heard footsteps and then his mum's whispers to Lucy. _Finally, she stopped her awful crying._ He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

-------------

The next day, Edmund sat on the ground, drawing figures in the dirt with a stick. Peter and Lucy were having a jolly chase through the garden, with Susan watching from the side. The shrieks of Lucy's laughter and Peter's deeper laughs echoed off the brick walls and the back of the house. Edmund just scowled and looked back at his drawings.

He heard a scream and then a fit of howling laughter, causing him to look up. Peter had just tackled Susan and Lucy was doubled over with laughter. Then she shrieked as Peter pulled her into the heap. That was one thing about Lucy. She seemed to have boundless energy and always sprung back from anything that made her sad. Susan tried to be grownup and Edmund thought she was rather boring, always having her nose stuck in a book. Peter…well, he was Peter and Edmund hated him for it. Why did Peter always have to be so good?

Once the three siblings had stood, catching their breath, Peter picked up a cloth ball, tossing it to Lucy. Lucy missed, laughing, and ran to pick it up as it rolled to a stop at Edmund's feet. Lucy smiled brightly at her brother. "Come play with us? We're having a wonderful time! I just can't catch." She giggled and Edmund scowled.

"No." He looked back down at the dirt, continuing to draw.

Lucy shrugged, bouncing back over to Peter and Susan, throwing the ball at her older sister. Susan caught it, tossing it to Peter. "Oi! Ed!" yelled Peter.

Edmund looked up just in time to see the ball come sailing his way. He reached up and caught it, if only to prevent it from hitting him in the head. "Watch it!" he snapped.

"Throw it back, Ed!" called Susan.

"Yes, please!" said Lucy, grinning.

Peter chuckled, giving him a lopsided grin. "Why don't you join us?"

"Because I don't want to," retorted Edmund and he threw the ball at Lucy, a little too hard. It hit Lucy as she tried to catch it, falling backwards onto the ground in a heap. He heard her start to cry and rolled his eyes, looking around for something to do.

"Edmund, say you're sorry," said Peter.

"Why." Edmund stood up, brushing his clothes off, scowling. "Not my fault she can't catch."

"You hit her," scolded Susan. "The least you can do is say you're sorry."

"Apologize to Lucy," stated Peter.

"It's not my fault!" he protested angrily, glaring at them. "Stop blaming me for everything!" He turned, storming back into the house. He hated them all and wished that just once, everyone wouldn't blame him for everything.

* * *

**I'm curious to know your thoughts on this chapter, as well as on Edmund (smiles) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Teddy

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis. Parts near the end are from the movie**

** A/N: I apologize about the delay! wasn't allowing anything to be uploaded yesterday so I got this up as soon as I could. Thank you for all of your reviews, they are very much appreciated! (so many!) (huge smile) A big shout out to my readers and my reviewers, for you're the people who keep me writing.**

**I've fixed a few things in Ch1 and 2, Americanisms and that (smiles). Thanks for your help! Also, about their ages. I think I've settled on the following after re-reading the books. Lucy age 9, soon to be 10, Edmund 11 (so that they're about a year apart), Susan 14, Peter 15. I know this probably isn't exactly what the books have, but in my mind this feels right (smiles). Also, a note on their appearances. I looked through the books, and Lucy is described as golden-haired and Susan with black hair. That's about all I've found so far! (smiles) And I have to say that I loved the children from the movie, especially Lucy, she was so adorable.**

**Just a few notes on this chapter and the future chapters that lie ahead. I'm planning on doing a sort of mix b/w the movie and book. Now, before everyone panics, I'm sticking to as many of the canon facts of the book as I can. I might insert a few quotes from the movie, and some of the extra scenes, which I liked just because they fleshed out the missing parts (like Edmund at the castle). However, I'm not going to be doing every scene from the book/movie, of course. I'll probably skim slightly over what we already know, and focus on detailing those missing scenes (like what Aslan tells Edmund). **

**At the end of this chapter, of course, is from the movie, with a little fleshing out :)**

**So without furthur ado, I give you chapter three! (with more sibling interaction)**

**Your reviews, thoughts, favorite parts/characters, suggestions are all very much appreciated and extremely welcomed :)**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Teddy**

It was after school on an especially dreary day, with gloomy, dark clouds threatening rain covering much of the sky. Edmund and his mate, Fred, were up to their usual mischief. This time the victim was a nine-year old, blond, pig-tailed girl. She held a rag doll in her arms, close to her chest. She and another girl were giggling and talking animatedly about something, which gave him and Fred the opportunity for a bit of fun. It had been Fred's idea of course, it always was. Ever since Edmund's first year at school he and Fred had been inseparable. Mum didn't approve of Fred, saying that he was too rough and a trouble-maker, but Edmund found ways around that and as of late, they only hung out during school. Mum didn't approve of any of his mates, it seemed, and had told the teachers to watch Edmund. Edmund only knew this because one day after school he had been walking down the hall when he overheard them talking. They were talking about him as if they really knew him, but who did? Except Dad. Teachers always assumed too much and they were far too bossy for Edmund's tastes. They reminded him of Susan at her worst, when she was being especially difficult.

Fred snickered and Edmund glanced at him. He was cupping something in his hands. "Watch this," smirked Fred and snuck up behind the girls. He dropped a big, fat spider on the blond girl's shoulder.

As soon as the other girl spotted it, she screamed, shouting "Spider!" This, of course, made the blond girl scream and frantically brush it away. Edmund grinned, spotting his chance, and snatched the girl's rag doll.

"Give it back!" protested the girl, jumping in an effort to reach her doll.

"No." Edmund smirked and tossed it to Fred, who was several inches taller than Edmund.

"Come and get it!" taunted Fred, laughing. Edmund joined in as they began to toss the doll back and forth.

The girl kept jumping, trying to catch the doll, but the boys threw it too high over her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she cried, "Please! Give her back!"

Edmund knew this was awfully spiteful of him, but it gave him a sense of power over the smaller girl. Fred and his mates always picked on the younger children, and after they had brought Edmund into their group, he had come to enjoy it. His mates were the only people that had accepted him at school and he wasn't about to give that up just over some silly game his conscience tried to play with him.

The wailing of the siren halted their fun and Edmund froze. The girl quickly snatched the doll from his hands, rushing along with the other children towards the nearest air-raid shelter. Along with everyone else being herded by the shelter wardens, Edmund made his way towards the shelter. He looked around for Lucy, wondering where his sister had run off to this time. Peter and Susan's school had been destroyed the other day by a midnight raid and were at a different school. So now Edmund was responsible for seeing that Lucy came home safely. As the sirens blared, echoing off the buildings and making Edmund's ears hurt, he focused on getting to the shelter. It wasn't his fault that his batty sister hadn't stayed close to him. She was smart enough, according to Peter and Susan. She'd figure out her way there.

As he ran, brogues clapping on the flagstones beneath his feet, he spotted a flash of color off to his right. He skidded to a halt, nearly running into a taller boy. As the kids rushed past him, he searched for the source of color that he had seen. He heard crying and his gaze landed on a small boy who looked to be half his age, sitting in a small niche behind the brick wall. Edmund would have missed him if he hadn't heard the boy's sniffles.

"What are you doing there?" snapped Edmund.

The boy stared up at him, obviously terrified. "I- I'm scared."

Edmund rolled his eyes and reached down, hauling the other kid to his feet. "Get to the shelter." He turned to go when he felt a tiny hand wrap its fingers around his hand. He looked down and scowled at the kid that had latched onto him. "What are you doing?" He tried to pull his hand away but the boy refused to let go.

"I- I don't know where it is," sniffled the boy.

"I don't have time for this," scowled Edmund, trying to free himself but to no avail. He muttered something under his breath as the boy looked at him pleadingly. Something inside him flickered as he realized that the boy really, truly, needed his help. "Come on," he said and yanked the other boy along with him towards the shelter. Once they were inside, he pried off the boy's fingers, scowling slightly.

"Thanks," whispered the boy, watching Edmund turn away.

Edmund stopped, momentarily speechless. He turned, looking at the boy, who was being tended to by an adult. _Did…did he just say thanks?_ thought Edmund in disbelief. No one had ever said that word to him before. Ever.

Clearing his thoughts with a shake of his head, he walked over to an empty space on the floor, taking a seat. He took out Maddie, his toy soldier, and turned it over in his hands, leaning back against the wall. He ran a finger over the face before closing his eyes, wishing the raid would just end.

"Edmund!" cried a voice and he cracked an eye open to see Lucy running over to him. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're all right!"

"Get off!" he scowled, trying to free himself from his little sister's arms.

"I was so scared, Ed!" continued Lucy, ignoring Edmund's protests. "But then Joyce told me it'd be all right! She knows everything." Lucy grinned, sitting back. "She's so smart! She said you'd be here and –" Lucy continued to babble on and Edmund tuned her out, looking around the shelter. There were a handful of children, along with several adults, most of them sitting on the cold, hard ground. A few older children sat on wooden crates in one corner, their faces solemn. "Ed, are you even listening?" laughed Lucy.

Edmund looked at her, scowling slightly. _How can she be so cheery in this place? Or at this time?_ he thought. But then again, Lucy always was cheerful, her laughter a common sound around their house. Sure, there were times when she was upset, but she never said anything cross to anyone. "Go away."

"I'm not supposed to, remember? Mum said for me to stay by you since Peter and Susan aren't here." She smiled and plopped down next to Edmund. "Guess what? Joyce and I are going to have a tea party later and she said you could come!"

"No thanks," he said shortly, standing.

"Where are you going?"

Edmund ignored her, walking over to the other side of the shelter, side-stepping the people sitting on the floor. A tall man passed him, opening the door to the shelter. Light from outside poured in and the man turned to everyone. "We're clear."

The occupants of the shelter made their way out slowly, glancing around to see if anything had struck close. Edmund maneuvered his way through the crowd, coming out near the bus stop. He looked up at the still-cloudy sky and then around at the buildings. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Edmund! Wait up!"

Edmund scowled, not looking back when he heard Lucy call. He heard the clicking of her shoes as she ran over to him, coming to a halt beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

"None of your business. Go away."

"Ed, do you want to play a game while we wait?" she asked eagerly, not easily deterred.

Edmund rolled his eyes and looked at her, saying as nastily as he could, "I don't play stupid games with little kids." He walked over to stand a few feet away, watching for the bus. He saw Lucy bite her lip, a sign that tears might follow. "Don't cry, Lucy. You're such a baby." He turned away from her, seeing the bus nearing them. The bus came to a stop and the door opened, allowing passengers off. Edmund moved into queue, entering the bus and paying the fare for both of them. Then he made his way to the back of the bus, sitting on one of the worn seats. Lucy walked up to where he sat, looking at him for a few moments, her features solemn. Then she turned and took a seat across the aisle, looking out the window. _Thank God,_ thought Edmund, glad that she hadn't sat next to him. He didn't want to hear her go on and on about Joyce, her imaginary friend, or the things that they were going to do. As the bus pulled away, he closed his eyes, settling in for the ride.

---------------

That night at dinner, their mother told them something that would change their lives forever. They had just finished their meal when she folded her hands on the table and said, "Children, I have some news for you." They all quieted, resting their hands on their laps. "Tomorrow you're going to be going away from here."

"What? Mum, why?" asked Peter, startled.

"They're sending all the children away from the city to the country. You'll be safer there."

"But Mother, what about you?" asked Susan.

"I don't want to go!" protested Lucy, jumping out of her seat and running over to her mother. She threw her arms around their mother, hugging her tightly. Their mother smiled gently, picking Lucy up and setting her on her lap.

"There's nothing to do out there," grumbled Edmund.

"Children, please," said their mother, holding up a hand. "It's for your own safety." She gave them a soft, sad smile. "I don't want you to go either, but you must. You'll be staying with Professor Kirke, a friend of the family. He has a lovely mansion with acres and acres of land. You'll have plenty of fun exploring and won't even miss it here."

"What about school?" asked Susan.

"Mummy, what about you?" asked Lucy, her eyes-wide. "Can't you come?"

"No, dearest, Mummy has to stay here." Their mother brushed a strand of Lucy's golden-blond hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, darling, we'll be back together soon."

"What about you, Mum?" asked Peter. "It's not safe for you either."

"I'll be fine, Peter," their mother assured them.

"I think it's stupid," muttered Edmund. "I don't want to go to any nutty Professor's house."

"Edmund!" their mother said sharply. "That's enough."

Edmund slouched in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in a 'hmph' of annoyance. He glared at his empty plate.

"Mummy, I'll miss you too much," said Lucy, looking into their mother's eyes.

"Mummy will write every day, don't you fret," said their mother, smiling gently. She looked at Susan and Peter. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

Peter nodded. "I understand, Mum." He looked as though he didn't want to go, but he knew they had to. "We'll write to you as much as possible."

"Always," agreed Susan.

"You both are so grown up," said their mother. "I know I can trust in you to take care of your brother and sister."

"Of course, Mum," said Peter.

"Good." Their mother stood, lifting Lucy and setting her on the ground. "Why don't you fetch Joyce and Teddy and I'll read you a story."

Lucy nodded, leaving the room. Edmund shoved his chair back, standing and walking out. He could hear Peter and Susan as they cleaned up after dinner as he walked down the hall. Entering the living room, he walked over to the window, pushing aside the blackout curtains. Placing his hands on the windowsill, he looked out into the night, watching as the searchlights combing the sky. _Why do we have to go out there?_ he thought. _I'd much rather stay here, with my mates. Besides, if we go out there, I'm going to be stuck with my brother and sisters. _But another thought came to him, as his gaze roamed around the outside view. _But…maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, after all, Professor Kirke lives in a huge mansion. That's what Mum's told us. There ought to be plenty of places to explore. _ Edmund slid his hand into his pocket, feeling Maddie resting there. He smiled slightly, feeling reassured. _Dad would love to explore that huge mansion. I remember when we'd go out into the country, before the war. We'd always have so much fun. He used to take me on adventures and when we'd go to the beach, he'd always run in, daring me to catch him. I always did catch him. He'd let Peter come with us a few times, but Dad showed me a secret place, one that was just ours. Dad always said that you're never too old for an adventure. _

He sighed, looking down at the windowsill. _Where are you Dad? Are you all right? I miss you an awful lot. I won't tell the others, they would only make fun. I wish you'd just come home._ Edmund looked back out into the night, deep in thought.

The sounds of the sirens going off broke him out of his thoughts and he pressed his hands against the cool glass, staring out the window. He watched as the sounds of bombs hitting the ground filled the air, their explosions rattling the window pane. Fires began to spring up nearby and he continued to look outside in fascination.

"Edmund!" came the startled voice of his mother. "Get away from there!" He was suddenly jerked back away from the window, watching as his mother quickly shut the blackout curtains. "Peter!" Their mother gave Edmund a stern look, her hands gripping his arms painfully tight. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked up as Peter ran into the room. "Quickly! The shelter! Now!" their mother cried frantically.

"Come on!" yelled Peter, grabbing Edmund's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"What? Wait, no!" protested Edmund, seeing Maddie lying on the carpet. Edmund struggled against his brother's grip, his heart thundering in his chest, not about to leave Maddie behind.

"Come on! Leave it!" Peter proved too strong for Edmund, pulling him roughly out of the room.

"Let go! I can't leave him!" cried Edmund, still trying to free himself as Peter drug him down the hall.

"Come! Quickly!" yelled their mother, leading them out of the house towards the shelter.

"Run!" ordered Peter, pushing Edmund ahead of him as they ran across the flagstone path.

"Mummy!" screamed Lucy, clutching her Teddy tightly as she ran.

"Mum!" cried Susan, glancing up at the black sky where the planes were passing overhead. Lucy and Susan ran down into the shelter, their mother quickly following.

Suddenly, Edmund realized something else that had been left behind in the house. The only picture he had of their father. "Wait! Dad!" cried Edmund, yanking his arm from Peter's grip, and taking off for the house.

"Ed!" cried a startled Peter.

"Edmund! No!" he heard their mother yell.

"I'll get him!" he heard Peter say but Edmund was too intent on getting back into the house to hear what was said after that. "Edmund!" He ran quickly down the hall, barging into the living room. "Ed! Come back!" He had almost reached the picture when he was tackled to the floor by his brother. "Get down!" yelled Peter as an explosion erupted extremely close to their house, shaking the foundation and shattering the window above them as well as the picture of their father as it fell to the ground. Peter covered Edmund to protect him from the falling shards of glass and then quickly pulled him to his feet. "Come on, you idiot! Run!" Edmund's fingers scrabbled for the picture, barely getting a grip on it before Peter was shoving him out of the room. "Get out! Go!"

They ran out of the house, entering the shelter. Edmund collapsed on the pile of blankets next to his sisters and mother, shaking. His heart was racing, pounding in his ears, as he gasped for air. _Dad…no man gets left behind… I couldn't leave you,_ he thought, closing his eyes briefly, trying to catch his breath.

"Why can't you think about anyone else but yourself!" accused Peter as Edmund reached for the picture, feeling the broken class bite into his fingers as he clutched it tightly. "You're so selfish! You could've gotten us killed!"

"Stop it!" said their mother sharply, pulling Edmund into her arms. He glared at Peter, still shaking slightly, not having the energy to push his mother away. _Why does he always have to be the hero? Why can't he just leave me alone! He blames me for everything! I hate him!_

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" asked Peter, his voice quieter.

------------

That night, after the raid had finished, their mother had them all climb into their bunks. Once everyone was asleep, Edmund snuck out of the shelter as quietly as he could, racing back into the house. He found Maddie where the soldier had fallen, snatching him up and running back out to the shelter.

Holding Maddie to his chest, he turned to lie on his side, facing the broken picture of his father. He had propped it up on a wooden crate so that the glass wouldn't fall into his bed. He sighed, reaching over and carefully touching his father's face. "Dad…" he whispered. He felt a single tear trickle down his cheek.

He felt something touch his shoulder and he jumped, startled. Flipping over quickly, he saw Lucy standing there. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"You were crying," she whispered.

"I was not." Edmund quickly scrubbed his face, glaring at her in the dark. "Go back to sleep!"

"Here." Lucy held out Teddy, the scruffy bear that never left her side at night. "He always makes me feel better and not so scared. You keep him tonight."

"I don't want that thing. Go away." Edmund rolled onto his side, glaring into the darkness at nothing in particular.

"I'll leave him here for you," she whispered. He felt something press against his back as she set Teddy next to him. The soft padding of feet could be heard as Lucy went back to her own bed, the sheets rustling as she settled in to sleep.

Edmund's first reaction was to throw that toe-rag back at his sister and he picked it up, about ready to when he noticed something around its neck. It was a small, golden locket, strung by a matching, thin chain. He frowned, tucking Maddie in the crook of his arm, and set Teddy on his chest. He pried open the locket and a piece of paper fell out. Pulling the paper close to his face, he squinted in the dark, trying to make out the words.

_To my youngest_

_And wisest_

_Cheer and good faith_

_Will keep hope in your heart._

_Never forget – _Edmund couldn't quite make out this part. – _love._ _Love, Dad_.

He folded the note and placed it back inside the locket, shutting it carefully. Then he looked up at the bottom of Peter's bunk, thoughtful. _Easy for Lucy,_ he thought. _Not for me. _ He sighed, closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, he turned onto his side, holding Maddie and Teddy tightly in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (smiles) What did you think? If you can't wait until the LWW part, don't worry, that's coming very soon (smiles) I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Feelings and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: all property of the beloved C.S. Lewis. Portions are from the movie. Credit goes to ochEEcho for giving me the idea of the toy soldier and Ed's nightmares. (brilliant author)**

**A/N: First order of buisness. Thanking all of you awesome faithful readers and reviewers (smiles). This story is for you and I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. I love reading your comments and suggestions (they really help!).**

**This chapter: ****Edmund thinks back on a few past events, enlightening you into his childhood a bit more and his relationship with his siblings.**

**So, as always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters etc are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! (smiles) **

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Feelings and Flashbacks**

Edmund stood in the crowd of families, his bag resting on the hard platform beside his feet. Maddie, along with the picture of his father, were both tucked safely away amidst his clothing, packed carefully by their mother. He looked around the Underground, his gaze moving from the train where children were boarding, to the tearful mothers, grandmothers, and children, and then finally to his own family. Everything that they had brought was either in their hands or resting by their feet in small bags. Edmund had his gas mask in its case slung over one shoulder, as did the rest of his siblings. Lucy was sniffling, clutching Teddy, as their mother crouched down in front of her, pinning the label to her dress.

"You need to keep this on, darling, all right?" asked their mother softly, smiling gently at her youngest daughter. "You warm enough?" Lucy nodded, biting her lip in an effort not to cry. Edmund inwardly rolled his eyes and glanced over at Susan. She looked quiet and resigned, sadness etched in her features. Edmund could tell that she was trying to be strong for Lucy, but he didn't think it was working very well. Peter, of course, looked the strongest out of the four, but his look was depressing and Edmund couldn't help but feel horrible. _I hate this. Why do we have to go,_ he thought, looking at the pavement. He sighed, feeling grumpy and sad all at the same time, looking up at an evacuation sign. His features reflected his mood and when their mother began to pin on his identity label, he said sourly, "If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go."

"If Dad were here, that would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go," replied Peter, looking over at Edmund.

Edmund glared at him, wishing he would keep his mouth shut. _You don't know everything, Peter,_ he thought angrily. _You don't understand. _He felt down right rotten, last night's thoughts of adventures in the far recesses of his memory.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" asked their mother, looking up at him.

Edmund looked at her, not answering, the remnants of his glare still etched on his features. _I wish Dad were here. He wouldn't send us off to some boring old house with nothing to do. He'd be strong._ Their mother sighed, standing and cupping his face in her hands. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek and he turned away, scowling. He hated kisses and hugs, stiffening as she drew him close. Thankfully, she let go after only a moment, leaving a kiss in his hair.

Edmund, his expression still sour, watched as their mother turned to Peter. "Promise me you'll look after the others," Edmund heard her whisper as she hugged Peter tightly.

Peter returned the hug, whispering, "I will, Mum." Edmund could hear his voice choke on the words as Peter tried not to let any tears fall. _As if I need you watching out for me,_ thought Edmund grumpily, turning away. Truthfully, he didn't want to see the saddened expression on his older brother's features. It made him feel like there wasn't any hope and made the situation feel just that much worse. His brother was supposed to be the strong one, undefeated, and at this moment, Peter looked vulnerable. It caused Edmund's stomach to twist and he focused on the queue of children in front of the train.

"All right," said their mother, bringing Edmund's attention back to her. "Off you go." They reached down, picking up their bags, and began making their way through the crowd. Edmund saw Lucy turn back, tears sparking in her eyes, before Peter pulled her along gently. Edmund frowned, moving so that he was now behind Susan. Peter and Lucy were close behind them, Peter holding Lucy's hand tightly.

He was jostled several times as he made his way towards the train through the tight crowd. A woman up ahead was asking for tickets, checking the children before they boarded. "Hey! Get off!" protested Edmund, scowling as he felt someone ushering him along. "I know how to get on a train by myself. Get off me!"

He and Susan finally managed to get through the throng of people, waiting for Peter to show the woman their tickets. "May I have your tickets please?" asked the woman.

Peter seemed to be staring at something and Edmund followed his gaze, watching as a group of young soldiers passed. _Dad…_ thought Edmund. _I hope you're all right._

"Peter," said Susan, breaking both boys from their thoughts.

Peter gave the woman an apologetic smile as Susan took the tickets, showing them to the woman. "On you go," said the woman, motioning for them to move on.

"Yes, thank you," said Peter, keeping Lucy close to him.

Edmund followed Susan onto the train, his bag grasped firmly in his hand. They found a spot on the train with a large, open window, and they all squeezed themselves into it. The shrill sound of the train whistle startled him and then he felt the train begin to move. He tried to look out between his sibling's arms and only succeeded in getting part of his face out. They yelled their goodbyes, waving for quite awhile before they disentangled themselves, moving into the corridor.

Edmund didn't speak, following Peter as he led them to a compartment. He really didn't want to leave Finchley, but there wasn't much choice now. _I wish the war would just finish,_ thought Edmund as Peter slung his bag up on the shelf above the seats. Peter reached down to help Edmund, but Edmund pulled his bag away, glaring. _I don't need your help,_ thought Edmund, lifting his bag and putting it up next to Peter's.

As Edmund took his seat by the window, he noticed that there were two other children in the compartment with them. They watched the Pevensies with po-faced expressions and Edmund thought them rather boring. He scooted away from Lucy and Susan, who had sat down next to him on the seat. Peter took a seat next to the other two children, leaning back and watching out the window as the scenery flew by.

Edmund rested the side of his face on the palm of his hand, leaning against the wall, looking out the dusty window. It was silent in the compartment save for the sounds of the train's movements and the shifting of possessions on the upper shelves. They passed through rolling hills and dark-green country side. In any different circumstances, Edmund would have enjoyed the view, but now it was just depressing. As the towns grew smaller and farther between, he felt like he had left a part of himself back in Finchley.

_I wonder what it's going to be like,_ thought Edmund. _I suppose we'll have to make our own fun. If it's really a huge mansion, then we can explore it. But how long are we going to be out here? I've never met the Professor…how does Mum know him? Why can't we go stay somewhere else? _As the train continued to move through the countryside, it felt like they'd never reach their destination. Even when the train pulled to a halt at one of the railway stations, it was only a momentary distraction.

Edmund watched as the two children in their compartment left and were met by adults on the platform. He frowned, glancing at Peter, whose eyes met his. Peter gave him a solemn look before returning his gaze outside. Edmund looked out and saw a group of five children appear, whom Edmund recognized as a family from his school. They were led away by different people and Edmund felt his stomach knot. He suddenly felt very nervous and scared. _What if they split us up?_ thought Edmund, his eyes widening. _They can't…we're all supposed to be going to the Professor's…right?_ Even if he disliked his siblings, the thought of being separated from them was terrifying.

"It'll be all right, Ed," said Susan softly, reaching over to touch her brother's shoulder.

Edmund looked at her, pulling his shoulder out of reach. "I'm fine." He looked back out the window as the train began to move again, leading them deeper into the countryside. _I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. _

"What do you suppose the Professor is like?" mused Susan. "I hope there's a library full of old books. That would be superb."

"Mum said the grounds are large," said Peter, attempting a small smile. "There could be horses or forests or anything. I'm sure it won't be that bad once we're there and adjusted."

"I still miss Mummy," said Lucy quietly, hugging Teddy to her chest. Susan pulled her into her arms, holding her little sister gently.

"We all do, Lucy," said Susan. "But we can write her every day and you'll see. I bet even Joyce will like it there."

"Do you think so?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"Positive," said Susan with a reassuring smile, despite how she was feeling.

Edmund tuned out the rest of their conversation, not feeling the need to contribute and closed his eyes. The gentle rocking of the train soon lulled him into sleep.

---------

When Edmund awoke, he sat up, rubbing his face where an indent from the window had appeared. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the compartment, seeing that his brother and sisters were sleeping. Peter had sprawled out on the opposite seat, his head resting on one arm, the other draped over his side. A few locks of his sandy-brown hair had fallen in front of his peaceful face, and Edmund thought that Peter didn't seem all that intimidating when he was asleep. Peter shifted in his sleep, turning his face into the crook of his arm.

_Everyone always compares me to you, _thought Edmund bitterly. _It's like I'm never good enough. Peter the brave, noble, perfect son who everyone loves. Then there's me. Edmund. The black sheep of the family. Why does everything go your way? Why can't anything, for once, work out for me? You always ruin everything. _His glared at his sleeping brother and then looked out the window. A memory enveloped him as he watched the scenery speed by.

_Nine-year old Edmund wrung his hands nervously as he awaited his turn on stage. He was trying out for the school play and the lead roles could be done by anyone between the ages of nine and thirteen. He loved being in the plays. It gave him a sense of adventure and the chance to show everyone that he was talented. And, probably the most important thing was that he could outshine Peter. He desperately wanted the lead boy role and had been practicing for days._

"_Oi! Ed!" came the one voice that Edmund did not want to hear. His thirteen year-old brother Peter._

Why does he always have to do everything I do?_ thought Edmund angrily._

"_Why are you here? This isn't even your school," snapped Edmund, glaring at his older brother. Though he knew that the audition was open to all children in the right age group._

_Peter looked at him sheepishly. "Sue made me come. She said it'd be good for me, since I need more activities."_

"_Then go play cricket or rugby. I don't want you here," retorted Edmund._

"_Edmund Pevensie," called the director and Edmund walked away from Peter, ignoring the stunned look upon his brother's face._

_Edmund did his audition perfectly and when they took a break, the director came up to Edmund, congratulating him. _

"_I think that you were made for the role of David," said the director with a smile. "I can't say anything for sure yet but you definitely have a great shot at that."_

"_Thanks!" Edmund smiled, feeling his heart leap in his chest. After the director turned a corner in the corridor, Edmund let out a whoop of joy as softly as he could. After eating his afternoon snack, he made his way back to the auditorium. Grinning, he ran back in, counting down the minutes until the auditions were finished. _

_Peter was walking down from the stage as Edmund entered and everyone was clapping and whistling. Edmund felt his grin disappear as his heart thudded down through his body and crashed into the ground. It felt like he had just been punched in the stomach extremely hard and he could only stare as his brother was complimented by several people._

_Two days later, Edmund stood at the auditorium door, staring at the cast list. He blinked, hoping he was just imagining things. But no, there it was, clear as day. Peter had won the top role. Edmund was second. Second to best. Never first. That was the way of things it seemed. Edmund choked slightly, forcing himself not to cry. His heart felt like lead and he could barely breathe. _Why…why does Peter always get everything over me?

_He felt someone walked up and stop next to him. He turned to see Peter, his gaze fixated on the cast list. "Why can't you just let me be top, just once!" cried Edmund, hurting so much that it turned to anger. He hit his brother in the chest and Peter grabbed his arms, preventing him from hitting him again._

"_Edmund, stop. I didn't want the lead, really," said Peter, looking at his brother in anguish. "I would never want to take it away from you! Look, Ed, I'll give it up for you! I really will. Make it Pax" _

_Edmund continued to struggle against his brother's grip. "I hate you! I hate you! You didn't even want to be in the play! You only did it because Susan told you! And you got the lead! The bloody lead! I hate you!"_

_White-hot tears sprung to Edmund's eyes as Peter released him. Edmund shoved his brother into the wall and ran, feeling the tears coursing down his cheeks._

Edmund closed his eyes, erasing the last bits of the memory. When he re-opened them, he looked at Peter, who was still sleeping. _You get everything,_ he thought angrily, the feelings that the memory had evoked still with him. _Everyone says I need to be more like you. Well, I don't want to! I'll show you that I can be first. _He looked away from his brother, not wanting to dwell on the memories.

His gaze landed on his two sisters, who were sleeping next to him on the seat. Lucy's head was resting on Susan's shoulder, and his older sister had her arms wrapped around Lucy. Susan was the athletic one of the family, popular in school, and very pretty with her long, black hair and gentle eyes. She was always caught up in one sport or another and Edmund couldn't remember a time when she had ever been second-best to anyone in them. However, she was far too grown-up and boring for his tastes. All she wanted to do was sit around with her nose stuck in a book. There was one time when she hadn't been too boring and it was of the very few good memories he had of his older sister.

_Six-year old Edmund stood on a stool next to the counter, Malcolm Pevensie standing next to him. Edmund's arms were wrist deep in cookie dough and he was grinning. Both he and his father were covered in flour and bits of dough._

"_Keep that mixing going!" laughed his dad, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. _

"_Almost done!" said Edmund cheerfully, a grin on his face. "Taste test?"_

"_If you keep taste testing, there won't be any dough to make biscuits!"_

_Both he and his father laughed. His father walked over to the oven, checking to make sure it was hot enough. When he saw it was ready, he walked back over to Edmund. "Ready to make the biscuits?"_

_Edmund nodded, still grinning. "Can we make a huge biscuit, Dad?"_

_His father laughed. "Of course."_

_Between him and his father, they made a sheet of small biscuit balls and then made one large ball on another sheet. After his father had put the first sheet in the oven, he said, "Time to clean up a little."_

_Edmund made a face. "That's not fun."_

"_No, it isn't, but if your mum finds a mess, we'll be in trouble," chuckled his father. "We want to surprise her for her birthday, remember?"_

_Edmund nodded. "Yes!"_

"_Good, now that that's cleared up. I think the kitchen could use a little more flour, don't you think?" His father grinned and Edmund returned it. _

"_Like this?" said Edmund, grabbing a handful of flour off the table and throwing it at his father._

"_I didn't say me!" laughed his father and returned the favor, covering Edmund's dark hair in white flour._

"_Daddy!" shrieked Edmund, trying to get the flour out of his hair. _

"_Flour hug!"_

"_No!" protested Edmund as his father enveloped him in a tight hug, lifting him from the stool and spinning him around. He set him down just as they heard a new voice._

"_What's all this noise?" asked Susan, having just entered the messy kitchen. _

"_Just having fun," said their father. He winked at Edmund and then walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug._

"_Dad!" shrieked Susan, staring open-mouthed at her father as he pulled away, leaving her clothes dusted in flour._

_Their father was laughing heartedly and Edmund, seeing what his father had done, quickly jumped off the stool, running over to Susan. "Flour hug!" cried Edmund, tackling Susan._

"_Edmund!" cried Susan as they both fell to the floor, both completely covered in flour._

"_I got you!"_

"_Oh this is not funny!"_

"_Yes, it is," said Edmund, grinning as he stood. "You're too boring, Sue. You need fun. Flour hugs are good."_

_Susan climbed to her feet, trying to brush off as much of the flour as she could. She frowned at their father. "Dad, this was my best jumper."_

"_Nothing a bit of washing can't handle," said their father with a smile._

_Susan shook her head, turning to walk out of the kitchen when she was impacted from behind with a glob of biscuit dough. She spun and, shocking both father and son, took the glob and threw it back at them. "That's for getting me in the first place!" Edmund could tell that Susan wasn't mad anymore because she was smiling a little._

"_You got Daddy!" laughed Edmund._

_Then their father yelled, "Flour hug!" and he and Edmund both ran after Susan, chasing her down the hall laughing. They all ended up in a heap in the middle of hall, laughing and covered from head to toe in flour._

Edmund smiled slightly as the memory faded. _That was before I had to switch schools,_ he thought, _and everything changed. Dad _

_went away and everything was dark and dreary. _He sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped on his knee. _Sue was always caught up in her friends and sports and she always made me look like a bampot. No matter what I did, she always could do it better. Like when we took archery lessons over the summer together…_

_Edmund stood in line with the other children, bow and arrow in his hand. In front of them was a series of targets and Susan, of course, had to stand right next to Edmund. When they were instructed to take their first shot, Edmund managed to hit very close to the bulls-eye. Susan, of course, hit it spot on and the teacher praised her. Edmund glared up at his older sister._

"_Why did you go in this class?" he asked angrily. "You're always doing everything I do."_

"_Ed, this was the only time I could fit in," said Susan, looking at her brother. "I wasn't doing it to compete against you."_

"_Then go stand somewhere else," he snapped, turning back to his target. He released another arrow, this time missing the target completely. He let out a frustrated groan, glaring at the target._

"_You shifted your stance," said Susan. "Try and keep your hands steady."_

"_I didn't ask for you help!" retorted Edmund, scowling up at her. "Just because you've done this before doesn't mean I need you telling me what to do! You're just as bad as Peter."_

_Susan looked affronted and took a moment before replying, carefully schooling her features. "Ed, I wasn't trying to tell you what to do. I was only trying to help."_

"_Well I don't want it." Edmund turned and stalked away._

There had been plenty of those sorts of instances throughout his life. He had refused to go to any more archery classes after that, not wanting to be compared to his sister. Why couldn't there be anything that he was good at and better than his siblings? It seemed that every time he went to do something, Peter or Susan always did it better.

His gaze moved from his oldest sister to his youngest, watching as Lucy's chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath. Her golden-blond hair framed her cherubic face neatly and even as she slept, she looked like an innocent angel. She was everyone's angel, it seemed, except his.

He looked at the floor of the compartment, thinking. _The only time I had fun after that was when I was with Fred and the rest of my mates. They, at least, know how to have a good laugh and play a good joke. Susan doesn't understand how to have fun anymore. Peter just…he's always telling me what to do. I hate him. I do. Nothing I do is right according to him. And Lucy…why does she constantly hang around me? I tell her off and she comes back. When will she learn that I don't want her around me? She gets away with everything, everyone loves her, and she never does anything wrong. It's always my fault if she's crying. Everyone blames me._

He glared at the floor as another memory flashed before his eyes.

_Edmund stood with Fred and his mates after school. Edmund had just started a few months prior and had been approached by Fred a few days ago. Edmund desperately wanted to fit in and at least have someone he could talk to. Everyone was against him, especially the teachers. Peter had gone to this school when he was Edmund's age, and the teachers always talked about how wonderful Peter had been and how Edmund should try to be more like him. Edmund hated being compared to his older, perfect brother, and so he had, of course, done the complete opposite. Edmund quickly learned that Fred and his mates liked to pick on the younger children and while Edmund wasn't too fond of it at first, it began to become a good sport. _

_Edmund knew he had to impress Fred so that he could stay with the group. If someone was put on Fred's list, they were an outcast at school. Edmund didn't want that._

"_Want to check out the old, abandoned house on Long Lane?" asked one of the older students in Fred's group._

"_Sure," said Fred. He turned to Edmund. "You in, Ed? Or do you have to watch your little sister again." Fred sneered as he said 'little sister'._

"_Of course I'm in," retorted Edmund, not about to be put down about the fact that he was responsible for Lucy after school. _She'll be fine_, he thought, not about to let this offer pass him by._

"_Good. Let's go," said Fred, smirking. _

_They began walking away from school when Edmund heard, "Edmund!" They stopped and turned to see Lucy running after them. _

_Edmund glared. "Go away!"_

"_Ed, you promised to play dress up with me after school!" said Lucy, her golden-blond curls bouncing as she slid to a stop in front of the boys. "Then we're supposed to have the tea party."_

_Edmund felt his face burn hot in embarrassment and heard Fred and his mates snickering behind him. "I don't want to play some stupid games with you! You're so annoying! Go home! I don't want you here!" He shoved her back and turned around, his face still blazing red with embarrassment and anger._

"_Sure you don't want to play dress up, Ed?" mocked one of the older students._

"_No! It's pathetic and for babies. I hate having to watch after her!"_

"_Eddy…" whispered Lucy from behind him, on the verge of tears. _

_He spun to face her, glaring. "Get away from me! I hate you!" He turned, looking at Fred. "Let's go." They began walking away and he heard Lucy begin to cry. _How dare she do that! She's so embarrassing!_ he thought angrily._

_Later that night, Edmund buried his face in his pillow, terrified. He had just had another nightmare and needed Peter. But Peter was spending the night at a mate's house, so Edmund was alone in the dark, without anyone to be there for him. He sobbed quietly, clutching his pillow tightly. Every night those horrible nightmares came back. Ever since their father had gone off in the military, Edmund kept having dreams about his father dying, or everyone leaving him. His body shook as he tried to fight off the remnant images in his mind._

_He felt his bed shift, a soft creak echoing in the darkness. He rolled over quickly to see Lucy sitting on the edge of his bed, holding Teddy in her arms. They shared a room but Edmund was mostly in Peter's room. This was the first time in weeks that he had slept in his own bed._

_He glared at her. "Go away."_

_She didn't answer, climbing fully onto the bed and lying down next to him. "It's all right, Edmund," she whispered. "Bad dreams go away." She snuggled against him and he stiffened, not liking any close contact from anyone. "I'll stay." She took his hand in hers, holding it tightly._

_He tried to free his hand but she stubbornly wouldn't let go. "Go back to your own bed," he hissed. "I don't need you."_

"_Yes you do," whispered Lucy sleepily, closing her eyes. _

_He scowled, giving up on freeing his hand. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, hearing Lucy's soft breathing next to him. He felt her shift closer to him and he inched away and bumped into the wall that his bed was against. "Brilliant," he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes, trapped between his sister and the wall. He sighed, trying to get back to sleep. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it felt good to have someone with him that night. Lucy never let go of his hand the entire night and when he woke up, she was still there, snuggled against his chest. _

Edmund rubbed his eyes, sitting back in his seat. He glanced at Lucy, who was still sleeping contentedly in Susan's arms. _Why can't she just learn?_ he thought. _She never leaves me alone. No matter what I do. I'll figure out something, one day, and then she'll go away and not bother me anymore._

The others began to stir as the train slowed down and Edmund looked outside. They were in the middle of nowhere. _Smashing,_ he thought grumpily. As they came to a stop, Edmund looked for the railway station. When he spotted it, he groaned inwardly. There was only a small, wooden platform and a wall on which hung a sign saying "Coombe Halt." A dirt road passed to the left of the platform, disappearing around a bend. There was nothing to see but woods and rolling hills in the distance.

"Are we there?" asked Lucy, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Looks like it," said Peter, sitting up.

"Come Lucy," said Susan, standing and pulling Lucy gently to her feet.

Peter stood, pulling their bags down from the shelf. Edmund got to his feet and quickly snatched his bag away from his brother, scowling only slightly. He brushed past his brother and walked into the corridor, hearing his siblings following close behind him. They disembarked the train, standing on the platform. He watched as the train began moving and was soon out of sight. He frowned, looking around at the countryside. _I wish I was back home,_ he thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did the flashbacks give you a little more fleshing out? I'd love to know your thoughts and feelings :) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**I think my chapters are getting longer ... :)**

**A few notes:**

**Narnia is coming soon, don't worry! I ended up extending this scene a bit more than originially planned, but I think it works well.**

**I ended up finding a very good website that gave me information on the evacuations (what they carried, what they wore, etc) to help keep this as realistic as possible. (it makes it so much easier:) )**

**As for a few of the descriptions inserted, I'm going off book canon (the little bit we get) and the movie, integrated between the two, since we never really get full descriptions of the Pevensies in the books. **


	5. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Disclaimer:**** all property of C.S. Lewis. Portions of this chapter are from the book and both movies.**

**A/N: Wow...o.O Thank you so much for all your reviews! Readers and reviewers, you all rock! Thanks for your suggestions and your comments, they mean a lot to me.**

**I think my chapters keep getting longer as we progress (smiles). (I've added a little to Chapter Four) Narnia coming soon!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Beginning of an Adventure**

They looked around the area for the person who was supposed to meet them but saw no one. Then they heard the sound of a car and quickly rushed off the platform, standing at the edge of the road. They watched as the car sped on past them and Edmund was growing grumpier by the minute. _I don't want to stay here all day,_ he thought, annoyed. _I'm hungry._

"The Professor knew we were coming," said Susan, looking over at Peter who nodded.

Edmund looked down at his identity label, picking it up and examining it. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

The sound of a horse-drawn cart drew him out of his thoughts and all four children looked to see if it was the person who was to pick them up. As the cart neared them, it came to a halt just in front of the four Pevensies. Edmund looked up at the older woman sitting on the front bench and didn't like her grim expression. She had graying hair, unfriendly eyes, and wore round spectacles. _She reminds me of my teachers,_ thought Edmund.

"Mrs…Macready?" asked Peter slowly.

"I'm afraid so," replied the woman, her voice without warmth. "Is this it then?" She looked over them as if she were inspecting something beneath her. "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, Ma'am," said Peter. "It's just us."

Lucy nodded, attempting a smile at the older woman.

"Small favors." Mrs. Macready merely glanced at Lucy before nodding her head to the cart behind her. They climbed wordlessly into the cart, sitting down on the benches that lined the inner walls. The wood was uncomfortable and as they rode down the dirt path, the cart bounced, jarring them continually. Edmund sat next to Peter, across from his sisters. He shifted, trying to get comfortable but he failed miserably. He glowered, slumping back against the edge of the cart. _Where is this place? How long is it going to take us to get there?_

He glanced around at his siblings. Peter had closed his eyes, his arms folded in front of his chest. Susan was talking softly to Lucy, who was looking around with wide-eyes, taking in the beautiful countryside. Edmund returned his gaze to the floor of the cart, glaring at the wood, as if that could help matters.

_This is going to be the worst trip ever. Nothing exciting happens in the country_, he thought grouchily. _At least in Finchley something is always happening. Even the raids were better than this._ They hit a particularly nasty bump, which nearly caused all four siblings to fall out of their seats. Lucy threw her hands out, using Edmund to keep herself from falling.

"Get off me," snapped Edmund, shoving Lucy back into her seat.

"I'm sorry, Edmund," said Lucy, biting her lip.

"Ed, you're not helping matters," said Susan reproachfully. "Cheer up. This won't be that bad."

"Sue's right, Ed," said Peter, re-adjusting himself in his seat and looking at Edmund. "Stop being stroppy. We're going to be staying here for quite awhile, whether you like it or not."

"Shut up," returned Edmund, glaring at his older brother. "I can act like I want."

"Look, we're all tired," said Susan, looking between her brothers. "Let's try and be relatively pleasant right now. Make it Pax. Once we've had a good supper and got some rest, everything will be better."

"How can you be so optimistic, Sue?" asked Peter, smiling slightly.

"Someone has to," said Susan with a soft smile.

Edmund rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. He glared at the rolling hills surrounding them, wishing the jerky ride would come to an end.

Finally, after what seemed liked hours, they entered nicely-kept grounds. Edmund sat up a little straighter, looking around. Just past a cluster of trees was the largest house Edmund had ever seen. He stared up at it, along with his siblings. _It's huge!_ he thought. The mansion seemed to sprawl out forever in either direction, with dark-grey stone walls, large glass windows, and a formidable front entrance. There was a great stone arch over the double-doors, in front of which Mrs. Macready pulled the cart to a halt.

They climbed carefully off the back of the cart, their bodies stiff from the long journey. Edmund stretched out his numb muscles and then picked up his bag and gas mask case. Shouldering the case, he gripped the bag in his hand and followed his siblings into the mansion, Mrs. Macready in the lead.

Edmund looked around in amazement as they climbed the stairs and entered the grand front hall. There were many beautiful tapestries, expensive-looking wood furniture, and intricately-decorated carpets. The front hall itself was nearly as large as their living room and kitchen combined. _I'm surely going to get lost,_ thought Edmund.

"Now, the servants will take these," said Mrs. Macready, motioning to their possessions. Edmund looked over to see three maids standing in a large doorway. They curtsied and hurried over to take the Pevensie's bags. "That is their function. One must not deprive them of their function. You'll see that everyone has their function here." Mrs. Macready began to walk and they had no choice but to follow her, the three maids beside them carrying their bags. Edmund wasn't about to let his bag out of his sight. It contained Maddie and the picture of his father, the two most important things to him.

"Oh!" came a startled voice and they stopped, turning to see an old man with shaggy white hair that grew over most of his face as well as on his head. "Children," he greeted with a warm smile, which all of them returned except Edmund. He sussed that this must be the Professor Mum had told them about, but he was wearing an odd assortment of clothing which caused Edmund to snicker and Peter to elbow him. Edmund glared briefly at Peter, rubbing his sore side, before looking back at the Professor.

"Good afternoon, sir," chorused the four Pevensies.

"Oh, yes." The Professor took a deep breath, drawing himself to his full height, which was a good head taller than Peter. Lucy was watching him, wide-eyed, and she took Susan's hand in hers, holding it tightly. Edmund didn't think he was at all intimidating and just looked at him with barely concealed distaste. _Batty,_ thought Edmund. _How does Mum know him anyhow? _"Welcome. Welcome to my home, which you must feel is your home as long as you stay here with me."

"Thank you, sir," said Peter.

"Well, it is wartime I suppose," said the Professor, looking at each of them in turn. "Even I must attempt some sort of pretense at military precision. Right then. Form a straight line, there."

They moved into a straight line and Edmund wondered what exactly the Professor had in mind. His stomach was grumbling and he was tired, not good combinations for Edmund. He muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'what's the point?', a sour expression on his face.

"Very good," said the Professor with a smile. "Now. From the right." He walked over, standing in front of Peter. "Name?"

"Peter, sir," said Peter.

"Susan, sir."

"I'm Lucy," said Lucy, smiling up at the Professor. It seemed that her earlier nervousness was gone and the cheerful Lucy was back. The Professor chuckled and moved onto Edmund, who said nothing, his expression stony.

"You have a name, I trust?" inquired the Professor, arching an eyebrow.

"Edmund," he said finally, his voice flat.

"Sir," said Peter, looking over at Edmund.

Edmund refrained from rolling his eyes. "Sir." _This is stupid,_ he thought.

The Professor nodded and turned. "I shall try not to mix you up," he said as he walked away. "Oh, and Mrs. Macready," he said, turning to look back at them.

"Yes, Professor?" said Mrs. Macready, moving to stand in front of the children.

"These children have had a long journey. Have their supper served upstairs in their own study. They don't want to sit up and be polite to an old man."

Lucy grinned at this and even Susan and Peter smiled. Edmund's expression didn't change. _Can we just get on with it? I'm hungry!_ he thought grumpily.

"Well, I'm sure it would be quite the inconvenience for the kitchen staff," said Mrs. Macready. Edmund found that he definitely did not like this lady at all and the longer they stood there debating about dinner, the more restless he was becoming.

The Professor arched his eyebrows. "Och, how grand that sounds. Why these," he said, motioning to the three maids standing behind the children, "are the kitchen staff. Why, indeed all the staff." He smiled at the three maids. "What do you think?" Edmund watched as the three maids glanced at Mrs. Macready before looking at the floor.

"Whatever you say, Professor," said Mrs. Macready, in a tone of voice that said otherwise. She didn't seem too keen on having the maids serve the children, but she had little choice. Edmund smirked. _Perhaps the Professor isn't that bad, if he can get someone like her to do what he wants. _ "Your word is law."

"Is it?" said the Professor with a chuckle and a smile. "How nice." He turned, walking away.

Mrs. Macready turned to them. "This way." The children and the maids followed her out of the front hall.

-----------------

Later that night, Edmund sat on his bed in his dark-blue dressing gown, his white pajamas underneath. He leaned back against the wall that took up one side of his bed. He hugged his knees to his chest, Maddie lying on the pillow next to him. Resting his chin on his upraised knees, he looked around at the room he and Peter shared. It was very nice, with a large window on one wall, a wardrobe on the right, and Peter's bed on the left. Edmund's bed was against the wall beside the door. The wooden paneling was dark and various paintings hung in the gaps between furniture, brightening the room.

He sighed, the silence of the room beginning to bore him. Peter had left a few minutes ago to go see Susan and Lucy, who were sharing a room down the hall. At least his stomach was full, thanks to a very good supper. Finally, having enough of the empty room, he climbed off his bed and went to investigate what his siblings were up to.

He entered Susan and Lucy's room just in time to hear Susan say, "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there," said Edmund sullenly.

Susan looked over at him and sighed. "Isn't it about time you were in bed?"

"Yes, Mum," said Edmund sarcastically, glaring slightly at Susan.

"Ed," said Peter sharply and Edmund inwardly rolled his eyes, sighing. He walked over to the bedside table, running his fingers over the woven cloth that covered it. _Boring, dull…nothing ever happens in the country, _he thought sourly. "You saw outside," said Peter, looking at Lucy, who was laying her bed, hugging the blankets tight. "It's huge." Peter smiled. "We can do whatever we want here," he continued, looking at all of them before returning to smile at Lucy. "Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

Lucy managed a small smile. "I hope so."

"You'll see, Lu," said Susan, smiling softly. "It'll be all right. I'm sure there are plenty of places to explore. This house is full of passages and stairs."

"Exactly," said Peter. "Now, get some sleep and after breakfast we'll go out and explore the grounds."

Lucy nodded, smiling brighter now. "I can't wait."

Edmund turned and walked out, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. _Spooky old house,_ he thought. _Only good thing about it. First thing tomorrow I'm going to go outside and get away from them._ He walked into his room and climbed into bed, drawing the covers up over him. He looked over at his father's picture, which he had set on the bedside table, the glass still missing. He reached over, picking up the picture and turning it over. Prying open the back, he took out a folded piece of yellowed paper. It was what their father had given him before he had left, entrusting the picture to Edmund. Edmund unfolded the paper, his eyes moving over the words from his father.

_To my proudest and smartest_

_Your strong will and beliefs_

_Will give you strength_

_Learn to listen and live_

_Never forget the love of your family,_

_Love, Dad._

_I don't feel very strong,_ thought Edmund as he put the paper back in its original spot, placing the back of the picture frame over it. Setting the picture back on the table, he took Maddie in his arms. Sighing, he leaned back against his pillows. _Wish you were here, Dad,_ he thought. _It wouldn't be so lonely. Peter and the others just don't understand. How can they be so cheerful when we're so far away from home and you're not with us? This summer is going to last forever. I just want to go home._

He closed his eyes, settling down into his bed. Exhaustion soon took over and he was sound asleep.

--------------

After breakfast that morning with the Professor, Mrs. Macready set down a few ground rules. "Professor Kirke is unaccustomed to having children in the house," said Mrs. Macready, standing in front of the children. They were in one of the front rooms, which Edmund found to be especially dull. "As such, there are a few rules to be followed. There will be no shouting. Or running. No improper use of the dumb-waiter." Susan went to touch one of the marble figure-heads sitting on a table when Mrs. Macready said sharply, "No touching of the historical artifacts!" Susan whipped her hand back as if she had been burned. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor. There will be many sightseers coming here. Please remember you're to keep out of the way whenever I'm taking a party over the house. Off you go."

They made their way upstairs to a long, low room with two windows looking out in one direction and two in another. It was pouring outside, which only made Edmund's mood sourer. He had hoped to be able to escape his siblings outdoors but now he was stuck inside, with nothing to do.

Lucy walked over to one of the windows, sitting on the window-seat, looking out at the dreary day. "It would rain, wouldn't it," grumbled Edmund.

"Oh, do stop grumbling, Ed," chided Susan. "Ten to one it'll clear up in an hour or so. And in the meantime we're pretty well off. There's a wireless and lots of books."

"I'll do what I want," retorted Edmund.

"Ed," said Peter, looking at him.

"What?" Edmund glared at him and Peter sighed, walking away. Edmund looked around for something to do and after awhile, walked over to one of the antique, cushioned chairs. Susan sighed, sitting down on the couch, a fat book in her lap. She had brought a few sheets of paper and pencils as well. Edmund took one of her pencils when she wasn't looking and sat down on the floor, drawing idly on the side of the wooden coffee-table. Peter sunk into one of the low chairs, leaning back against the high sides, stretching out his long legs.

"Here, Peter," said Susan, opening the book. "Why don't we do the guessing game with words? It'll at least give us something to do to pass the hours."

"All right," said Peter, looking over at her.

Edmund tuned them out as Susan began to recite words, having Peter try to figure them out. He soon grew bored with drawing on the coffee-table and slid under the antique chair behind him. Reaching up, he began to draw on the bottom of the chair. Mostly he drew soldiers fighting but then he began to draw a rough picture of their father.

"Gastrovascular," Edmund heard Susan say slowly. Edmund glanced at her and rolled his eyes, returning to his drawing. When Peter didn't answer, she said, "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?" he heard Peter sigh.

"Yes."

Edmund slid out from under the chair, sitting up. He smirked at his older sister. "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?"

Susan glared at him, slamming the book shut. Edmund continued to smirk and even Peter chuckled. Lucy walked over from the window, setting her hands on the armrest of Peter's chair. "We could play hide-and-seek," she said hopefully.

"But we're already having so much fun," said Peter, slightly sarcastic, glancing at Susan. Susan scowled slightly as Peter looked back at Lucy, smiling softly.

"Come on, Peter, please!" urged Lucy, reaching over and pulling at his arm. Edmund rolled his eyes, leaning back against the front of the chair. _Kid's game, that is,_ he thought. _Why would we want to play that?_ "Pretty please?" asked Lucy, giving Peter a puppy-eyed look.

A grin formed on Peter's lips and he began to count. "One. Two. Three." Lucy beamed and ran out of the room as Peter climbed to his feet.

Edmund arched both eyebrows, saying in disbelief, "What?" _You've got to be joking!_

"Four, five," continued Peter, walking over to face a tall cabinet. He rested his arm on the side of the cabinet and leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes.

Edmund grumbled and climbed to his feet. Susan just shook her head, a slight smile on her face. Setting the book aside, she stood, hurrying out of the room. Edmund was soon to follow as Peter continued to count. He ran through the corridors, trying to find a good place to hide, his heart pounding in his chest. He threw back curtains but none of them allowed adequate hiding space. He looked under dressers and inside cabinets, but there was nothing. He let out a frustrated groan and ran down another corridor, knowing he was getting turned around. _Why is it that this place is huge but there's no where to hide?_ He ran up a set of stairs and down a narrow corridor. He turned a corner and nearly ran into Lucy. He quickly ran after her towards a small flight of stairs. Taking them two at a time, he saw Lucy rush towards a large, thick curtain. Edmund sprinted towards her, reaching the curtain just as she went to touch it. He shoved her away. "I was here first!"

She gave him an annoyed look, letting out an exasperated sigh. Then she turned and ran down the corridor, disappearing up another flight of stairs. Edmund hid behind the curtain, listening as Peter's voice echoed through the corridors. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Edmund kept as still as possible, wanting to at least win at this since he had been forced to play.

Suddenly he heard the patter of footsteps and Lucy yell, "It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!"

_What the…_ Edmund scowled, looking out from behind the curtain. Lucy was standing there, looking down the corridor. "Shut up! He's coming!" he hissed. She looked at him, starting at him in bewilderment. _ Idiot!_ thought Edmund. He heard footsteps and groaned when he saw Peter walk down the corridor.

"You know, I don't think you two quite have the idea of this game," said Peter, laughing lightly. Edmund sighed and scowled, coming out from behind the curtain. He glared at Lucy. _She ruins everything!_ he thought.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" asked Lucy, confused.

"That's the point," said Edmund, scowling at Lucy. "That's why he was seeking you." _She is so daft!_

"Does this mean I win?" asked Susan, coming up from behind Peter. Edmund rolled his eyes and looked away. _I would have won if Lucy had kept her stupid mouth shut._

Peter looked at her. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."

"But I've been gone for hours," said Lucy, still staring at them in confusion.

Peter and Susan looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Edmund just gave Lucy an incredulous look. _What is she talking about?_

"Batty," said Edmund, tapping his head. "Quite batty."

"What do you mean, Lu?" asked Peter.

"What I said," said Lucy. "It was just after breakfast when I went into the wardrobe, and I've been away for hours and hours, and had tea, and all sorts of things have happened."

"Don't be silly, Lucy," said Susan. "It's not logical."

"She's not being silly at all," said Peter, "she's just making up a story for fun, aren't you, Lu? And why shouldn't she?"

"No, Peter, I'm not," protested Lucy. "It's – it's a magic wardrobe. There's a wood inside it, and it's snowing, and there's a Faun and a Witch and it's called Narnia; come and see!"

Lucy motioned excitedly for them to follow her and, glancing at each other, they followed her up a short flight of stairs and down a hall. She led them into an empty room save for an enormous wardrobe sitting against the far wall. Light shone in from windows off to the left and the only other thing in the room was a dead bluebottle on the window-sill. Lucy ran to the wardrobe, the door already ajar. "Look! It's in here!"

They frowned and walked up the set of four stairs, making their way across the room to the wardrobe. Susan stepped into the wardrobe, pushing apart the fur coats that hung inside to investigate Lucy's claims. Edmund made his way around the back, reaching into the space between the wall and the wardrobe. He heard Susan rap her knuckles on the back of the wardrobe and Edmund returned it, rapping lightly on the back. _Solid as ever,_ he thought. _Lucy's going mental! Enough of her stupid imaginary games. _ He rolled his eyes and walked back to the others.

"Lucy," said Susan, looking at her younger sister, "the only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu," said Peter, smiling slightly. "We don't all have your imagination." Susan and Peter turned, walking towards the door. Edmund threw one last sour look at his younger sister before following his older brother and sister.

"But I wasn't imagining!" protested Lucy and they turned to face her.

Edmund's expression didn't change as he rolled his eyes. _Why won't she just give over? She really is batty!_

"That's enough, Lucy," said Susan sternly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" cried Lucy, on the verge of tears.

Edmund decided to get back at Lucy for ruining the game he should have won and stepped forward. "Well, I believe you," he said, his expression innocent.

"You do?" asked Lucy incredulously.

"Yeah, of course." He looked at the three of them, smirking. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" He grinned, glancing at Lucy to see her reaction. Tears were already welling up in her eyes and he smirked. _She deserves it._

"Oh, will you just stop," said Peter in annoyance, looking at Edmund. Peter stepped forward. "You just have to go make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!" said Edmund defensively, glaring at his older brother and taking a step back.

"When will you learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" yelled Edmund, moving to get into Peter's face. "You think you're Dad but you're not!" He ran from the room, furious. His heart thundering in his chest, he ran through the corridors, his brogues pounding down the flights of stairs. He ran until he reached his room, slamming the door shut and throwing himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. "I hate him! I hate him!" he cried furiously, his voice muffled. _He's not Dad! He'll never be Dad! I hate him!_ Hot tears sprung to his eyes, soaking his pillowcase. He cried for quite awhile before finally sitting up, scrubbing his face. He sniffed and reached over to take their father's picture in his hands. He looked at the smiling face of his father and his heart caught in his throat. "Dad…" he whispered, forcing himself not to cry anymore. After a few moments, he set the picture back on the table and just looked at the floor unhappily.

"Ed?"

Edmund didn't look up as he heard Susan's voice float into the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her walk into the room and make her way over to him, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Peter didn't handle that well, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Go away," snapped Edmund.

Susan sighed. "Ed, please. He's sorry. Make it Pax?" She reached over to wrap an arm around Edmund's shoulders, but he shied away from her touch, glaring at her.

"Don't touch me!"

She looked at him gently, setting her hands down in her lap. She gave him a soft smile. "The rain's just about cleared up. Do you want to go outside and explore? We could play one of your soldier games."

"No." Edmund crossed his arms in a huff and glared at the floor. "Go away. I don't want you here."

Susan was quiet for a few moments. Then he felt the bed shift as she stood. "If you change your mind, we'll be in the study until it stops raining. Then we'll be outside. Come and join us when you want." He heard her footsteps as she walked away but he didn't look up.

"As if I would want to do that," he muttered. Standing, he walked to the door, checking to make sure Susan was gone. Then he walked in the opposite direction of the study, intent on making his own fun and not being anywhere near his siblings.

* * *

**Thanks again for taking the time and reading! (smiles) I'm hoping to live up to your expectations on this and I'm trying to stay as close to movie and book canon as possible. I've integrated parts from both (movies and book) to help fill in the missing spaces. And then, of course, I've added my tidbits of Edmund (smiles)**

**I just want to let you all know that I'm going to be extremely busy with school work coming up here in the next few days, so I'll try to update every day, like I have been, but if not, don't fret! You will have more chapters, promise! (smiles)**

**You know I'd love to hear your comments on this chapter. I'm working on developing Susan a bit more (she's my toughest character yet) :) Also, if you spot any Americanisms, let me know! I'm working on not having as many anymore (smiles)**


	6. The Days Between Adventures

**Disclaimer: All property of the beloved C.S. Lewis. The following contains a few lines from the old movie and information from the book. (the majority is my own little tidbits :) )**

**A/N: o.O There are so many reviews! (is in shock) Thank you so much! (huge smile and hug) All of you (readers and reviewers) are so wonderful! I'm incredibly happy that you're enjoying this so far because this honestly has become my new love. It means so very much to me that you take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. :)**

**I apologize about the wait! Life (and not letting me upload grr) got in the way (pushes it away) but now it's here **

**Okay…soo, I did some revising and added a bit more. Hopefully this works a little better showing the sibling relations and Edmund's cruelty. Please let me know!**

**Since I don't want to keep you waiting, I'll save my notes for the end :) **

**As always, your reviews/thoughts/suggestions/fav parts/characters etc are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Days Between Adventures **

Two days following the hide-and-seek incident, Edmund was sitting on the window-seat in the study room, drawing on a sheet of paper. Warm sunshine shone through the windows, illuminating the room with a soft glow. He paused in drawing, looking outside. He could see Peter and Susan throwing a ball around. Peter was grinning and the sun seemed to make his hair shine. Susan threw the ball back to him, accidentally throwing it too far and Peter ran after it, disappearing into the bushes. Edmund looked around the garden and spotted Lucy sitting off to one side, a book in her lap.

He smirked, deciding to have some fun. He was awfully bored and teasing his sister would make things interesting. He set the paper and pencil down, hopping off the window-seat.

Leaving through the back patio door, Edmund ran down the short flight of steps and across the grassy lawn. He spotted Susan standing by Lucy, worry etched in her features. Lucy was standing, facing her older sister, and looking incredibly sad. Edmund came to a stop beside her just as Peter walked over.

"Lucy, you must talk to us," Susan was saying gently, looking at her younger sister. "Why don't you admit it's all a story?"

"You know I don't lie. I never lie," said Lucy, looking up at her. "It would be the easiest thing in the world to say I made it all up but I didn't. And I shan't."

"Find any new countries in the cupboards lately?" smirked Edmund. Lucy gave him a hurt look and then ran back into the mansion. Susan sighed, watching her go, not knowing what to do.

"Ed," said Peter warningly. "You're not helping anything."

"Not my fault she's gone mental," muttered Edmund.

"Why can't you leave well enough alone?" said Peter sharply, turning on his younger brother. "You're being down right spiteful."

"Shut up!" retorted Edmund, glaring up at his older brother. "I can say what I want."

"Boys," said Susan, looking at them both. Edmund shot one last glare at his brother before turning away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Please, just stop. Having a row isn't going to help."

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Sue. I'm just frustrated."

"I know," said Susan giving a soft smile. "I'm going to try and talk to Lucy. We have a few hours until supper. Maybe we can explore the house some more. That should at least take her mind off of this rubbish. She always did love to explore."

Peter smiled slightly. "Good idea, Sue. We'll meet you in the study room." Susan nodded and walked back towards the house. Peter turned to look at Edmund, his face serious. "Do us all a favor and stop nagging on Lucy, won't you? We're all trying to adjust to this place," he said, motioning to the mansion and the grounds. "We don't need to be at each other's throats every second."

Edmund scowled. "Like you're any better. I heard you and Sue talking, you think Lucy's nutters, too." He turned, ignoring his brother's next words, and walked back into the mansion.

------------

Edmund stood behind one of the long, heavy curtains, keeping as still as possible. He had grudgingly agreed to play hide-and-seek again, only because he was extremely bored and had already explored the house several times in the past week. _This time I'll win for sure!_ He could feel the cool glass of the window against his back, the wind whistling through the cracks. It was past supper and dark, but that was the best time to play hide-and-seek for it was easier to hide.

"Ninety-four, ninety-five," drifted Susan's voice from down the corridor.

He felt the curtains shift and looked over to see Lucy now hiding beside him, hiding behind the curtains. "Go away!" he hissed. "Find your own spot!"

"It's big enough for the both of us," whispered Lucy. "I won't move, promise."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped, still trying to keep his voice low. "Go hide in your stupid wardrobe."

"It's not stupid!"

"Yes, it is! There's no such thing as a land in a wardrobe and you won't stop talking about it. You're such a baby."

"I'm not lying," said Lucy firmly.

"You just want attention," he scowled. "It's pathetic. Now go away!" He grabbed her arm, shoving her out from behind the curtains. Then he shut the curtains, holding them so that Lucy couldn't get back in.

"Ed!"

"Shut up!"

"Lucy?" came Susan's voice. "Don't you want to play?"

"Yes, but Edmund won't let me hide behind the curtains."

"Edmund?" inquired Susan.

Edmund didn't answer, not about to give up his position. _I am _not_ going to lose again because of my stupid sister!_

He felt the curtains move and tried to keep them shut, but Susan pulled them apart. Edmund blinked from the sudden light. Once his vision returned to normal, he saw Susan and Lucy standing there. Lucy was looking quite unhappy and Susan looked stern. "Ed, you really need to stop upsetting Lucy."

"Why are you always defending her?" spat Edmund, glaring at Susan. "She's the one that didn't play the game right! You're supposed to hide in a different place. It's not my fault you saw her."

"That's not the point, Edmund. Apologize to her."

"No." Edmund shoved past Susan, turning to look at her. "You're just like Peter! Worse! You always blame me for what Lucy messes up. Not my fault she's a stupid baby." He turned, storming down the hall.

"Edmund!" called Susan sharply but Edmund ignored her, running down the stairs and through the mansion in an effort to be as far away from them as possible.

He turned a corner and ran smack into someone. Stumbling back, he looked up and saw the Professor giving him a curious look. "Running from something?" the Professor asked with a slight smile on his face.

Edmund looked startled for a moment before quickly recovering. "I'm fine." He paused and added as an afterthought, "Sir."

The Professor chuckled. "No need for frivolities. Now if my ears served me correctly, you were getting in quite the row with your sister, were you not?"

Edmund scowled. "She blames me for everything."

"I see, I see." The Professor gave him a knowing smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edmund initial reaction was to draw backwards but he forced himself to stay still. "I'd like to show you something." The Professor led him down the hall, not giving Edmund very much of a choice in the matter, and into his study. Edmund looked around the forbidden study, for Mrs. Macready had specifically instructed them to steer clear of it. The walls were made of rich, dark-wood paneling and to the right were two tall windows that let in the moonlight between long, deep-red curtains. Bookshelves filled with an assortment of books covered much of the walls and pictures of beautiful ships and scenery covered what was left of the wall-space. A couch and three chairs were off to one side, and a long, mahogany desk sat between two tall bookcases. A plush, red velvet-cushioned, high-backed chair sat behind it.

The Professor led Edmund across beautifully embroidered oriental carpets to the couch. Edmund took a seat silently, watching as the Professor walked over to his desk, picking up his pipe and a pinch of tobacco. Lighting his pipe, he walked back over to sit in a chair across from Edmund.

Edmund didn't honestly understand why he was here in the first place, but it was away from his brother and sisters, and that was perfectly all right with him.

"Edmund," began the Professor, pausing to smoke his pipe, "I understand that you miss your father very much." Edmund threw him a sour look, not wanting to get another sympathy talk but the Professor merely smiled gently and continued. "You see, a good friend of mine, Polly, was a good friend of your father's. Through Polly and your father, I met your mother, whom I have had the great pleasure of being friends with since then."

"Who's she?" asked Edmund, not very interested in knowing the answer, but it seemed that he would be stuck there for quite a bit.

The Professor chuckled. "Polly is an interesting lady. Let's suffice to say that she and I met on a rather nice day. You see, she and I were neighbors."  
_What's the point of this?_ thought Edmund, already bored. He shifted on the couch, slouching back against the soft cushions.

"Anyhow, as I'm sure you don't want to listen to an old man talk about his memories, shall we move onto other matters? Such as the war. You're worried about your father and that, of course, is understandable. Now, perhaps I can answer some of your questions."

"I don't have any questions." Edmund crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the Professor, not wanting to share his feelings.

The Professor paused to smoke once more and then chuckled. "Of course you have questions."

"It's not like I'd share them with you," said Edmund crossly for he was growing tired and hated talking to grown-ups.

The Professor merely arched an eyebrow at this statement. "Well, then let me share something with you, since you do not feel like sharing." He leaned back in his chair, smoking his pipe. "Let's see…where was I…oh, yes, Polly and the matter of us being neighbors. Now, you see back then our houses were quite close and one could easily look over a fence to see what another was up to…"

Edmund listened as the Professor told him about his Aunt and Uncle and a curious experiment that his Uncle had been attempting. The Professor talked about a land where he had met some very interesting folks from whom he had learned a great deal. Edmund assumed he was talking about one of the other countries that Edmund had learned about in school and, though he would never admit it, the Professor's story was actually interesting. The Professor never actually named this land or the man of whom he spoke of, but when he was finished, he said, "And remember, Edmund, never take anything for granted. I doubt very much that your brother and sisters are acting out of spite towards you and if you only yell at them, it won't help matters."

Edmund frowned, hating getting lectured, and said, "You said you wanted to show me something."

"Oh, yes, right, of course." The Professor set down his pipe, having finished it, and stood, walking over to his desk. He rifled through some papers and then pulled out a fat envelope. He walked back over to Edmund and handed it to him. "This came from your mother. Came by post earlier today and I nearly forgot about it. You must forgive an old man for his poor memory," chuckled the Professor, giving Edmund a wink. "Right then." The Professor straightened as Edmund stared at the letter in his hands. It was from his father. _Dad must have sent it home and Mum sent it here,_ thought Edmund, feeling a tremor of excitement rush through his body. He couldn't wait to rip open the envelope and see what his father had written them. "It's getting rather late and I do believe that your brother and sisters will wish to read what's inside that envelope as well."

Edmund stood, nodding. "Thanks." He looked to see if the Professor was going to say anything, but the Professor had already sat down at his desk, writing in a book. Edmund took this as his cue that he was dismissed and left, hurrying back to his room.

---------

The four Pevensies huddled close together in the room that Peter and Edmund shared, all of them sitting on Peter's bed. Peter held their father's letter in his hands and began to read.

"Dear Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, I wish I could write more often but it seems that we are always on the move. I am writing to you now as I sit, unable to sleep. You are all in my thoughts and I wish I could be with you right now. It must be a scary time for you. We get some news of what is happening and when I heard about the bombings on London, I prayed that you would be safe. I am sure, by the time you are reading this, that you are safe in the countryside. I received word from your mother about her intentions to send you to Digory Kirk's home. He is a good man, though odd, and I know you'll be in safe hands."

Lucy smiled. "He is very nice."

"Shhh," whispered Edmund, shooting a glare at her before looking back at Peter.

Peter glanced at both of them and then continued to read. "I want you to know that I am safe and well. While I can't say the fighting is any easier, I know that once we get the help we need, we'll come out all right. Don't worry about me. Keep those notes that I gave you close to your hearts. Peter, you have always been strong and I'll count on you to take care of your brother and sisters." At this, Peter smiled softly. "Susan, you have always cared a great deal about even the tiniest of things. Continue to teach others to be forgiving and try not to learn too many big words by the time I come home."

Susan wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled softly. Lucy smiled over at her sister and wrapped her arms around Susan's waist. Susan looked down and smiled, hugging Lucy in return. Edmund rolled his eyes and looked around the room as Peter began to read again. At the sound of his name, Edmund looked back at the letter.

"Edmund, your pride will get you into sticky spots but never forget that I am always here for you, no matter how far away I am. Stick to what you believe in and never back down in fighting for those beliefs. Do try and listen to Peter and Susan occasionally, though I know it might be difficult." Edmund waited for Peter to insert a remark here but Peter only glanced at Edmund before continuing to read. _Dad, I wish you were here,_ thought Edmund. _Then I'd have you to talk to and wouldn't have to be stuck with them._ "Lucy, my little angel." Edmund snorted at this and both Peter and Susan threw him a sharp look. Edmund glared at them and looked away, focusing on a picture hanging on the wall. "Keep your bright spirit smiling at your Mum, brothers and sister and never lose hope in them. I know things will be scary for you but you have always been the smartest of us all." Lucy smiled. "All of you never forget how much I love you and remember that no matter where we are, I am in your hearts always. Be safe and make sure you have plenty of adventures in that old mansion. I want to hear all about them when I return. Love, your Father."

"I miss him," said Lucy softly, looking at her lap. She sniffed and Susan pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Lu, he'll be home soon and besides, remember what he said." Susan smiled down at her sister. "You're supposed to have as many adventures as possible."

Edmund tried not to gag at this and stood, walking over to his bed and picking up Maddie from his pillow. _Dad…_ thought Edmund as he held the precious toy soldier in his hands. _You believe in me so much…why? You told me that my strong will and beliefs will give me strength…but I don't feel strong at all! Peter and Susan are horrible to me, all the time, and Lucy keeps going on and on about this stupid land of hers. _

"That's right, Lu," Edmund heard Peter say. "Keep your chin up."

"Now who's the optimistic one?" teased Susan.

"Someone has to, right Sue?" responded Peter and Edmund heard them laugh lightly.

"We should probably get some sleep," said Susan. "Hopefully tomorrow will be nice and we can explore more of the grounds. I bet we could even ride the horses!"

Peter chuckled. "You mean watch me fall off the back of one and make an idiot of myself."

"You're not that bad," said Susan.

"Oh, yes he is," said Lucy. "He didn't even get up on his first one."

"Stop lying, Peter," said Edmund suddenly, turning to face his siblings. "We all know you're better than all of us, so stop trying to pretend you're not." He frowned, sitting down on his bed. They all looked up at him as if realizing he was still there.

"Stop being so stroppy, Ed," chided Susan. "Honestly, it doesn't make anything easier."

Edmund scowled. "Well, he is." He climbed into his bed and threw his covers over his head, deeming the conversation finished. _They're a bunch of stuck-up prats,_ thought Edmund, still scowling. He closed his eyes, turning over and burying his face in his pillow, hugging Maddie tight to him. _How come no one sees this but me?_

"He's just tired," said Peter. "We've all had a long day."

"I can still hear you!" yelled Edmund through his blanket. "Stop talking about me!"

He heard someone sigh. "See you in the morning, Peter," said Susan. "At breakfast we can ask the Professor about the horses."

"Night, Peter," said Lucy.

"Night," said Peter with a chuckle. Edmund heard the footsteps of his sisters as they left and the sound of the door being shut. The light soon went out after that and Edmund fell into a restless sleep.

----------

"Peter!" laughed Susan, running from him. They were playing a game of tag and Peter was 'It'.

Peter grinned, sprinting after his sister. Lucy hid behind a tree, watching as Peter ran by, and then ran off in the other direction. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing for Susan to persuade Lucy to play with them, but in the end, Lucy had agreed. Even Edmund had decided to join in.

Edmund ran across Peter's path, accidentally, and just barely missed being tagged. "Can't catch me!" yelled Edmund.

"Is that right?" laughed Peter and he shifted course, now running after Edmund.

"Hey!" Edmund glanced back, seeing that his brother was after him now. Edmund ran around a trimmed line of bushes, looking for a way out. He saw a large tree nearby and sprinted for it. Reaching the trunk, he used the branches and climbed up into the tree, just out of Peter's reach. "Now what're you going to do?" Edmund smirked, confident that he had triumphed.

Peter seemed to think about it for a moment, glancing at Edmund. Then he smiled and turned, spotting Susan, and took off after her. Edmund sat smugly in his tree post, watching as Peter caught Susan, nearly sending them tumbling onto the ground. Peter laughed as Susan tried to re-tag him and ran. When the coast was clear, Edmund climbed back down out of the tree and sprinted for the next hiding spot. He caught sight of Susan tagging Lucy, who cried out and tried to catch her sister.

From Edmund's spot, he saw Peter purposely slow down so that Lucy could catch him. Next thing Edmund knew, Peter was chasing him. The two boys tore across the grounds and Peter tackled him into a bed of heather, laughing.

"Not fair!" cried Edmund as Peter sat up, laughing.

"I caught you fair and square," said Peter with a smile.

"I tripped!"

"In what? Heather doesn't trip people," teased Peter.

"So? There could have been something there."

Peter chuckled. "All right, Ed, go on. I'll stay It."

Edmund scrambled to his feet and as he went to get away, he felt something crunch beneath his foot. He froze and removed his foot. To his horror, Maddie lie there, its leg snapped off. "Maddie!" cried Edmund, reaching down and picking up his toy soldier unhappily.

"What happened?" asked Peter, climbing to his feet. He looked at what Edmund was holding and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Ed, it'll be all right. I can fix it." Peter reached out to take Maddie but Edmund whipped his hands away, glaring at his brother.

"It's your fault! You tackled me and Maddie fell out of my pocket and broke."

"Ed? What's wrong?" asked Susan, hurrying over. Lucy was at her heels.

"Nothing," scowled Edmund. "I don't want to play anymore." He turned and walked back towards the mansion, looking down at the broken toy soldier in his hands.

-----------

Edmund had set his broken toy soldier on the bedside table next to the picture of his father and left to wander around the house, hoping to find Lucy to tease her some more about her country. It never seemed to get old. He did find Lucy, but she was sitting with Susan in their study room trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle. Edmund would've rather found Lucy alone to tease her. That way Susan and Peter wouldn't be there to tell him to stop.

He frowned, standing in the doorway a bit too long for Susan looked up and spotted him. "Edmund." Susan gave him a soft smile. "Want to play with us? This is an awfully difficult puzzle. Lucy's almost got it but you're sharp."

"I don't play games with babies," scowled Edmund, turning and walking back to his room. Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes, drifting off.

--------

The next morning at breakfast, Edmund was quiet, poking at his food. _What am I supposed to do? Tape him back together?_ thought Edmund. _He'd look horrible…He has to look perfect. Dad always did and Maddie shouldn't be any different. _

"What's wrong, Peter?" asked Susan, bringing Edmund out of his thoughts.

Peter stifled a yawn and smiled at Susan. "Didn't sleep much last night."

"And why is that?" asked Susan, arching an eyebrow. "Did you even go to bed?"

"For a little while," said Peter. "Don't worry so much, Sue." He chuckled and returned to his breakfast. Edmund watched as Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes when Susan wasn't looking.

"Peter, can we ride the horses again?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"Sure, Lu," said Peter, stifling another yawn.

Susan frowned. "Peter, you won't be able to stay on your horse. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
"I'm fine, honestly, Susan," said Peter but Edmund could tell that he was exhausted. _What was he doing?_ wondered Edmund. _He never came back last night to sleep._ _And I was up twice._

"Stop being so stubborn, Peter," chided Susan, but she was smiling slightly. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll ride the horses after lunch."

"Yes, Peter," said Lucy, smiling. "Sue's right."

"Oh, is she?" inquired Peter, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Peter chuckled. "Good old Lu, always sticking up for Susan. As long as you're smiling, then I don't mind." He winked at Lucy, who gave him a quick grin before finishing her breakfast.

"I want to play my soldier game," said Edmund, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to ride the horses."

They looked at him. "Why don't we play your game while Peter rests?" offered Susan.

"Fine."

"Can I be the princess?" asked Lucy with a smile.

"There aren't princesses in that game, stupid," snapped Edmund.

Peter rubbed his forehead, obviously too tired to reprimand Edmund. Susan, however, merely frowned. "Don't call her stupid, Edmund."

"It's the truth," retorted Edmund, standing.

"Edmund, what about your breakfast?" asked Susan.

"I'm not hungry." Edmund stalked out and walked until he reached his room. He looked for Maddie and his heart dropped through the floor when he didn't see his precious toy soldier. "Maddie?" He looked around frantically. _I can't lose him!_ He was reminded of the night of the raid, when he had almost lost Maddie. _Not again!_ Edmund ran out, skidding to a halt in the dining room. "Where's Maddie? Where did you put him?" he yelled at Peter.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy all looked at him, startled. "What?" asked Peter.

"Maddie! He's gone! What'd you do with him?" Edmund's heart was racing and he could feel his face burning in anger.

"Edmund, why would Peter – " began Susan but Peter held up his hand.

"It's all right, Susan." Peter stood up, stifling another yawn, and walked over to the furious Edmund. He pulled something out of his pocket, wrapped in a thin, white handkerchief. "Here, Ed."

Edmund's glare was replaced by confusion. "What is that?"

"Here." Peter took Edmund's hand and placed the bundle in it. He stepped back, watching as Edmund unwrapped the handkerchief, revealing Maddie, its leg re-attached. There was even a tiny little bandage around the leg so that it looked like it had always been there. There had obviously been some time put into it.

"Peter, do tell me that you didn't stay up all night to put that toy back together?" asked Susan, frowning at Peter. Peter gave her a sheepish smile and she sighed. "Peter."

"It's fine, Sue," said Peter. "Really. I didn't mind." Edmund was barely registering their words, still staring at Maddie. _He…he's fixed! _He looked up at Peter, who just smiled softly. "You needn't say anything." Peter clapped his hand on Edmund's shoulder and then walked out.

"Is he all fixed?" asked Lucy, running over to Edmund.

"Yes," said Edmund quietly, his eyes never leaving his soldier.

"Can I see?" asked Lucy, reaching for Maddie.

Edmund suddenly snapped out of his reverie and jerked Maddie away from his younger sister's inquiring fingers. "Don't touch him!" He turned and walked away, hugging Maddie tightly to his chest.

-----------

It was three days later when they rode the horses again. The days had been cloudy and threatening rain, so they hadn't taken the horses out. However, the sun had finally come out and so they were outside once again. Edmund sat in the shade of a tree, playing with his toy soldiers, having just finished lunch on the back patio. Lucy hadn't mentioned a word about her made-up land for the past few days and had seemed to be in a better mood. However, that was subject to change and he thought that it really was pathetic how she kept going on and on about it. He'd have to tease her later, just for fun. Her reaction was priceless every time and so predictable.

He looked up from his soldiers, watching as Lucy, Peter, and Susan attempted to play a game of cricket. Lucy held the bat and behind her stood the wicket and Susan, who held her hands out, ready to catch the ball when Peter threw it. Peter lobbed it easily to Lucy and when she missed it, Edmund snickered. "Still thinking about your made-up country?" he called. "Bet you couldn't even hit the ball there."

The three of them looked over at him and Peter frowned. "Ed, leave her alone."

"What?" said Edmund with a shrug. "She's horrible at it."

"She's at least playing with us," said Susan.

"Why don't you try, Edmund?" asked Lucy, holding out the bat to him. Edmund could tell that she was trying to ignore what he had said but it wasn't working very well. Hurt flickered in her eyes.

"Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone," retorted Edmund, standing. He walked over, jerking the bat out of Lucy's hands and stood in front of Susan, facing Peter. "Let's go."

"All right," said Peter and threw the ball at Edmund.

Edmund leapt back to avoid being hit by the ball. "Watch it!" snapped Edmund, glaring at Peter.

"Sorry!" said Peter, chuckling.

"I bet," muttered Edmund sarcastically.

Susan threw the ball back to Peter, who caught it easily. When Peter's next throw came, Edmund swung and missed. "Stop throwing so fast!" scowled Edmund. "How come you make it so easy for _her_?" He jerked his head at Lucy. "Play fair!"

"Because she's quite a bit smaller, Ed," said Peter. "And I am playing fair." He frowned. "Stop being so negative."

"He didn't mean anything by it," said Susan, looking at Edmund.

Edmund glared at them. "You always have to find something to nag me about, don't you?" He threw the bat onto the ground. "I don't want to play this stupid game."

"Do you want to go back inside and play hide-and-seek?" offered Susan.

"That's a kid's game," snapped Edmund and turned, walking back over to his soldiers and sitting down in a huff. _Why can't we go swimming again? Or climb trees? Why do we always have to play what Lucy wants? She wants to play dress up, so Peter and Susan do that. She wants to try to play cricket, they do that. Like the other day. Peter and Susan promised that they'd play my soldier game with me but then Lucy didn't want to. She wanted to play with her puzzles and so Susan stayed with her. Then she had wanted Peter to read to her and so he did that, and I was left playing by myself. It's not fair!_ _ Lucy acts miserable because no one believes her batty story and they're nice to her. If I sulk, they only yell at me. _ Edmund glared at the ground, hitting two of his soldiers together more roughly than necessary.

-------------

Edmund was feeling very spiteful later that night and decided that he was going to have a little fun at his sister's expense. Susan was talking to Peter in his room and so Edmund slipped out, deciding to pay Lucy a visit. He saw her go into the loo and walked into her room, seeing Teddy sitting on her bed. He knew that Teddy meant everything to Lucy but at that point, he didn't care. He wanted to have fun and so he picked up Teddy and left quickly to hide it.

He pretended he had been in the library later when Lucy ran out, frantically searching for her bear. Edmund leaned against the wall, smug, and watched her display. "Searching for another country?" he taunted as Lucy looked under the bed. "Thought they were only in cupboards."

Lucy stood, looking at Edmund, hurt etched in her features. Susan stepped in before Lucy had a chance to say anything. "Edmund, why can't you just stop for one moment?" asked Susan. She looked at Lucy. "Did you see him?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I don't know where he is! He was sitting right here!"

"Lu? What's wrong?" asked Peter, walking into the room.

"She can't find Teddy," Susan quickly explained.

"Where was he last?" asked Peter.

"On my bed," said Lucy.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Edmund just smirked, amused by their searching. They wouldn't find it. He turned, slipping out of the room when no one was looking.

A few hours later, having turned the room upside down, they still hadn't had any success in finding Teddy. Lucy was in tears by now for her locket had been around Teddy's neck. It had been her special present from her father.

Edmund had walked back in, stretching. "Just let it go," said Edmund. "I'm tired and I don't feel like looking anymore."

"Ed, how can you be so selfish?" asked Susan incredulously. "We would have helped you find Maddie, so why can't you at least help Lucy find her bear?"

"Because it's a waste of time."

Peter paused in his effort of re-checking inside the closet, looking at Edmund. "What do you know about it?"

"Nothing." Edmund smirked, feeling quite satisfied. "Just that you won't find that toe-rag here."

"You cruel little beast!" said Peter, stunned. Then he grew angry. "Where'd you put it?"

"Maybe it wanted to go to her imaginary country. Might want to check the cupboards." Edmund continued to look smug, leaning casually against the wall.

"Edmund, do tell us where you put it," said Susan.

"Please, Ed," said Lucy, biting her lip. "Where is he?"

"I don't remember," said Edmund with a shrug, knowing perfectly well where he had hid the bear. He turned to walk out when someone halted him by grabbing the back of his dressing gown.

Peter spun Edmund to face him. "Show us where the bear is. Now," said Peter in a tone that left no room for argument.

Edmund rolled his eyes, letting out a great sigh. "Oh, all right, all right. If it'll let me get some decent sleep, it's in the stupid wardrobe."

Peter let go of Edmund, nearly knocking him over as Peter rushed out to get Teddy. Susan and Lucy were right after him.

"Bossy prat," muttered Edmund, smoothing his dressing gown and walking back to his room. When Peter came in later that night, he pretended to be asleep, keeping the covers over his head.

"I just don't know what to do, Sue," came his brother's voice, just barely above a whisper. The lights were still off.

"Don't blame yourself, Peter," whispered Susan. "He's just going through a rough time."

"But what he did today, to Lucy…it was down right spiteful."

"I know." Susan sighed. "There's not a whole lot we can do. We'll just try to keep everything calm. We can go outside and play something he wants to play tomorrow. That way he won't be so angry."

"Won't that just encourage him?"

"We can't yell at him, Peter. You know how he gets."

_Who do they think they are,_ thought Edmund, scowling into the darkness. _Talking about me as if I weren't even here. They're not Mum and Dad. _

"I know," sighed Peter. "Let's just get some sleep and we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

"Yes. Goodnight, Peter."

"Night, Sue."

Edmund heard Susan's footsteps as she left and he rolled onto his side, shutting his eyes. _All they care about is Lucy. Never me. They just yell at me or tell me what to do. _Sleep soon overcame him and he dreaming restlessly for the rest of the night.

-----------

A few nights later, they sat around the supper table, having just finished a delicious and filling meal. It had just been the four of them that night since the Professor had had other business to attend to. Edmund hadn't teased Lucy since the Teddy incident, but if she pestered him too much to play with her, he always threatened that Teddy would disappear. She would leave him alone after that and he was content. For the moment.

"So, Lucy, did you find any new countries in the kitchen cupboards?" smirked Edmund, deciding to get back at her for the past few days when all she had done was doss about and look unhappy.

Lucy tried to ignore him by focusing on finishing her milk.

"Edmund, stop," said Susan, looking at Edmund.

"Why? She's obviously batty," said Edmund, still smirking. "Still sticking to her made-up stupid story."

"It's not made-up!" protested Lucy suddenly, looking at Edmund. "I told you, I'm not lying!"

"Lu," said Peter, looking at her. "It's been nearly a fortnight since that. I thought we talked about you not going on about the story?" Peter sighed and looked over at Edmund, frowning. "Lucy's been fine the past few days. Why stir it all up again?"

"It's not a story!" said Lucy, standing. "Narnia is real! It's really in the wardrobe!"

"Stop it, Lucy," said Susan firmly. "You know Mum doesn't approve of lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Mental, completely mental!" sniggered Edmund.

Peter glared at him. "Shut up, you. You're not helping!"

Edmund glared at him. "I'm just telling the truth! Unlike her!" He pointed at Lucy.

"Do stop it, please!" cried Susan, looking between her brothers. Peter and Edmund didn't say anything. Edmund slouched back, scowling at his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. Susan sighed and began to clear the dishes when a hooting sound was heard through the open window.

"What was that?" asked Lucy, startled.

"Only an owl," said Susan reassuringly, setting down the dirty dishes on the table. A loud 'BANG!' startled everyone and Edmund nearly fell out of his chair.

"That wasn't an owl," said Lucy, her eyes wide, but it wasn't in fear, just curiosity. She looked around for the source. "What was it?"

"Maybe it was a ghost," smirked Edmund, grabbing Lucy's arm when she wasn't looking.

She let out a cry of surprise and spun to face Edmund. "Ed!"

"Edmund, stop it," said Peter, narrowing his gaze. "Why can't you leave her alone?"

"It was only a joke," retorted Edmund, glaring at his brother.

"That's all you do! Make jokes! Just grow up!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop, both of you!" cried Lucy and they both looked at her, faces tinged pink with anger. "Please." She looked between them pleadingly. "Pax?"

Edmund was breathing hard and merely glared at his brother. "Never." He stood, shoving his chair back and stormed out of the room. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped, spinning to see Susan hurrying after him.

She came to a halt, looking at him worriedly. "Ed? What's wrong? You haven't fought this much with Peter since the day Dad left for the war."

"There's nothing wrong with me," snapped Edmund, glaring at his older sister. He jabbed a finger towards the dining room. "It's him! It's always him! He just doesn't know when to shut up and leave me alone!"

Susan bit her lip. "Edmund…honestly, what's wrong? It can't just be Peter."

"It's all of you!" he spat, glaring icily at his sister. Susan looked taken aback, staring at him. "You and Peter always nag me and Lucy always gets her way and she won't leave me alone, always wanting to play her stupid baby games. You're always telling me what to do! I hate all of you! I wish you would all just go away!" He turned and ran down the corridor, leaving behind an extremely stunned Susan.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? I'd love to know your thoughts, etc, always (smiles) Is it any better?**

**It's a bit longer than the others…I swear the chapters get longer as they go on :) **

**I decided to put this chapter in here full of just my own tidbits, explaining Edmund further and giving a little more insight in why he tells the White Witch about his family. This also, of course, leads to why he ultimately betrays them.**

**You may be wondering about the fact that the Professor told Edmund a little about him and Polly, however, keep in mind that Edmund thought that this was just a story about another country in a different part of the world. The Professor told him nothing of Talking Animals or of Aslan, though he mentioned someone important (Him), whom Edmund just assumed to be a regular man (definitely not a lion!) :D**

**Bringing in cricket was a little bit interesting and I did look up how to play the game before I inserted the brief bit. However, please forgive me if I do mess it up a little, though I'll try not to :)**

**Just to let you know, I have three tests coming up here so I'll be pretty busy prepping for that. I do, however, want to let you know that I have chapter seven almost finished. (Yes, Edmund finally reaches Narnia) I just have to add in my own tidbits, of course! So I should be able to get it up on Wednesday, hopefully in the morning so that you don't have to wait!**

**Thank you again so very much for reading and your thoughts and reviews! Let me know if you spot any Americanisms and I'll be sure to fix them straight away!**


	7. The White Witch

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis. Excerpts are from both old and new movies, and the book and cited below.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions. I really do appreciate all your thoughts. They're extremely helpful and I want to make this into the best story that I can.**

**This chapter, of course, will be mostly what you know, with a little of my own tidbit at the end. Yes, Edmund has finally reached Narnia :D Now we see his thoughts when he meets the White Witch. Enjoy!**

**Your reviews, suggestions, comments, fav parts/characters are always welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The White Witch**

That night, Edmund lay awake, unable to sleep. Thoughts about the previous days ran through his mind and he sighed, looking upwards. A solitary candle burned brightly on Peter's beside table, sending flickering shadows dancing across the flat ceiling. _They're horrid, the whole lot of them,_ he thought sourly. _Lucy keeps going on and on about that stupid wardrobe and her imaginary land. They don't even care about my feelings. I hate it here. It's boring and we've only had a few days of good weather. Lucy just sulks, but you don't see Peter or Susan snipping at her. If I were to do that, then they'd be telling me to grow up. _His gaze narrowed. _Peter blames me for everything. He thinks he's so smart and always has to lead the adventures. Why can't he give me a shot at leading? It's always him. Always about him. I hate him! And Susan's no better. She's always talking about how everything has to be logical and is always showing off with her archery and rugby skills. Well, good for her! I don't care. I hate it how they always have to do everything better than me! They don't even give me a chance. I'll show them! I show them that I can be the best. Somehow…_

His mind refused to settle and finally he gave up on trying to go back to sleep. Throwing off his covers, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown. Sliding his feet into his slippers, he made his way out of the room and down the hall to the loo.

A few minutes later, he came back out, retying his dressing gown. Moonlight shone in through a solitary window, illuminating part of the hall where he stood. He looked outside at the dark night. _Hopefully they have something good to eat downstairs,_ he thought, turning to walk down the hall. Midnight sweets always helped when he couldn't sleep.

A flickering light caught his eye and he looked to see someone turning the corner up ahead, a brightly burning candle in their hand. He squinted and realized it was Lucy. _What's she up to now?_ Not having anything better to do, he smirked and decided to follow her, if only to tease her some more about her imaginary world. _At least I'll get a good joke in tonight. _ He followed her silently, using the moonlight shining through the windows to avoid knocking into any furniture.

He opened the door to the room with the wardrobe, walking up the short flight of stairs. Moonlight shone in, illuminating the near-empty room and the wardrobe. He saw that the wardrobe door was slightly ajar. _So she's hiding, is she?_ he smirked. _Perhaps I can scare her too. That would make her stop talking about that stupid story._

"Lucy," he called softly, making his way over to the wardrobe. "Where are you?" He glanced around the room before throwing open the door of the wardrobe. "Boo!" But there wasn't a sound. Edmund frowned, confused. _She has to be in here. There's no where else for her to go. _He glanced behind him to see if she was there but there was nothing. He climbed into the wardrobe, pushing aside the fur coats. "Lucy," he continued to call softly. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark." He smirked and shut the door behind him. He began to make his way through the hanging coats, pushing them aside in an effort to find his sister. "Lucy?" Now his voice was a little louder and not taunting at all. _Where is she? She's got to be here! It's not that big a wardrobe. _He felt something prickly brush his face and jerked back, staring into the dark, but he couldn't see anything. "Lucy!" His heart began to beat faster and he reached around, trying to find the door of the wardrobe. "Lucy!"

Suddenly, his foot caught on something and he fell backwards, landing with a 'thud' and knocking the air from his lungs. He had half-expected to hit his head on the back of the wardrobe but instead it was suddenly very bright and very cold, and he was lying flat on his back in something wet. He grimaced, climbing to his feet, thoroughly confused. Blinking in the bright light, he allowed his eyes to adjust. When he could see properly, his mouth dropped open in shock.

He was standing in a snow-covered forest, soft, white flakes drifting down from the clear blue sky. He took a tentative step, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He hugged his dark-blue dressing gown tightly around him, the chilly winter air seeping in through any opening in his clothes. _Where am I?_ he thought as he looked around at the bare trees around him, laden with bright, white snow. He suddenly sussed, and not very happily, that Lucy had been right about the country in the wardrobe. He pinched himself for good measure to see if he was dreaming, but that wasn't the case. This place was very, very real. "Lucy?" he called, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to be alone in this eerie, silent place. "Where are you?"

He began to walk, the cold, wet snow seeping into his slippers and chilling him to the very bone. "Lucy?" He looked around in an effort to spot the pink dressing gown that she had been wearing. "I think I believe you now!"

Still no answer.

"I say, Lu! I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Do come out. Make it Pax."

Nothing.

"Just like a girl," he grumbled, "sulking somewhere, and won't accept an apology." His gaze landed on the most peculiar sight, even more peculiar than the fact that he was standing in a forest during winter, when it was summer from where he had come. It was a tall, iron lamppost, its fire burning brightly, adding even more light to the forest. _What's a lamppost doing here? In the middle of a forest?_ He was extremely confused and shivered, having had just about enough of the cold. He didn't like the empty, icy forest and stopped, trying to figure out how he was to get back. "Lucy!" he yelled again, beginning to become frantic. _Oh, brilliant, Ed,_ he thought sarcastically. _Now you've got yourself lost! _

The sound of jingling bells drew him from his thoughts and he looked around for the source, his heart beginning to beat faster. He spun just in time to see two enormous, snow-white reindeer come bounding towards him, drawing a sledge behind them. Edmund stumbled backwards, tripping over a snow-covered root as the sledge passed him. He caught sight of a lady sitting in the sledge, wrapped in white furs.

Edmund landed in a deep snowdrift, effectively covering him in snow. He laid there, stunned, his heart thundering in his chest. _What…reindeer? Who was she? I really, really don't like this place anymore. _He shut his eyes briefly, hoping the sledge would keep on going. However, he wasn't that lucky and he heard it draw to a stop.

He opened his eyes and sat up, taking a deep breath, watching as something short and furry jumped down from the front of the sledge. It seemed to be a little man, with a long beard, carrying a whip, dressed in a grey, fur coat and wearing a deep-red pointed hat, its tip tilted off to one side. Edmund would have laughed at the little man's appearance but when the little man ran towards him, drawing a knife, icy fear shot through Edmund's body. He scrambled to his feet, stumbling in the deep snow, trying to get away as fast as he could, terrified. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around his feet, causing him to trip and fall flat on his back in the snow. The little man pounced on Edmund, sitting on him so he couldn't move, pressing the cold blade of the knife against Edmund's throat. Edmund sussed that this little man was in fact, a dwarf, but he was too frightened to even wonder about it.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Edmund, shutting his eyes tightly, his heart pounding.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" came a cool voice from the sledge.

"Make him let me go!" cried Edmund frantically, glancing at the sledge. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!" snarled Ginarrbrik.

"I didn't know!" protested Edmund, staring wide-eyed up at the dwarf. His chest was beginning to hurt where the dwarf's weight was resting.

"You'll know her better hereafter!" Ginarrbrik raised his knife and Edmund shut his eyes tightly, thoroughly terrified and not wanting to die. _Please!_

"Wait," came the cool, calm voice again. Edmund opened his eyes, feeling Ginarrbrik climb off him and looked over at the source of the voice. He stared at the figure that stood only a few paces away. She was the tallest woman that Edmund had ever seen and was dressed in a long, flowing grey-blue gown. White furs were wrapped around her shoulders, cascading down her back and arms. She carried a long, gleaming wand in her hand and her long, golden hair was pulled off to one side, draped over one shoulder. A golden crown sat upon her head but what really drew Edmund's attention was her face. It was snow-white except for her very red mouth. Her face was beautiful but also cold, proud, and stern.

Edmund sat up slowly, enthralled by this woman. _She's a Queen? Blimey…_ He swallowed, trying not to stare.

"And what, pray tell, are you?" asked the woman, fixing her cold eyes upon him.

His stomach fluttered with nerves now more than fear. He took a deep breath, swallowing again and said, "I –"

"Are you a great overgrown dwarf that has cut off its beard?"

"No, your Majesty," stammered Edmund. "I never had a beard. I'm a boy."

"A boy!" Surprise flickered in the woman's eyes. "Do you mean you are a Son of Adam?"

Edmund could only stare, too confused by this time to understand what the question meant.

"Answer me, once and for all, or I shall lose my patience," she said sharply and Edmund winced. "Are you human?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"What is your name, Son of Adam?"

"E- Edmund." He climbed carefully to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And how, pray, did you come to enter my dominions?"

"I – I'm not sure. I was in a wardrobe…I was just following my sister."

"Your sister?" The Queen arched her eyebrow. "How many are you?"

"Four." Edmund was too nervous to notice the significant look that passed between the dwarf and the Queen. "Lucy's the only one that's been here before. She said she met some faun called …" _What was that name she keeps talking about? Oh, right, Tumnus. _"Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't believe her either." He shifted, swallowing, feeling his stomach knot. _What's she going to do?_

The Queen surprised Edmund when she smiled softly. "Edmund. You look so cold," she said gently, in a voice very different from before. Edmund wasn't quite sure what to make of this and so he said nothing. "Come and sit with me?" She motioned to her sledge before turning and walking towards it. Edmund glanced at Ginarrbrik and then followed her, rubbing his arms for warmth. When she had been looking at him, he hadn't been paying attention to the cold, but now that she had turned away from him, it was back in full force. He shivered, moving quickly to catch up to her.

She sat down on her seat in the sledge and waited until he joined her. Then she wrapped her warm furs around him and hugged him to her with one arm. Normally he would have shied away at the contact but for some strange reason, he didn't mind her keeping him close. "Now," she said, pulling the rest of her furs over to drape across his lap. "How about something hot to drink?"

"Yes, please," said Edmund, still not sure what to make of her. _She seems awfully nice. And every leader I've heard of that's been nice has always been a good leader. She's a great deal nicer than my brother and sisters. Her smile is very nice too. It makes me feel safe…like Dad's does._ "Your Majesty," he added in an afterthought, for once, not wanting to be rude.

The Queen smiled and took out a small, hand-sized bottle. He watched as she reached over the side of the sledge and tipped the bottle over the snow, allowing one, small, shining drop fall. As soon as it touched the snow, there was a hissing sound and a jeweled cup appeared with something steaming inside of it. Edmund stared, his eyes wide. _Blimey! How did she do that? _Ginarrbrik reached down and picked up the cup, offering it to Edmund. "Your drink, Sire," said Ginarrbrik in his rough voice.

The Queen took the cup carefully from Ginarrbrik and handed it to Edmund. "How did you do that?" asked Edmund, glancing at her before staring at the cup in his hands. He wrapped his stiff, cold fingers around the cup, relishing in the warmth it radiated. He took a tentative sip of the steaming, frothy liquid and smiled. It was chocolate! He took another sip, feeling the hot liquid rush down through his body, warming him to the tip of his toes. _Maybe this Narnia place isn't that bad after all,_ thought Edmund, still smiling. _I should like to stay if there were more people like her. _

"I can make anything you like," said the Queen, smiling over at Edmund.

He thought about it and looked up at her hopefully. "Can you make me taller?" _Worth a try._

The Queen laughed. "Something to _eat_."

Edmund felt his cheeks flush slightly. _Oh…something to eat…I know!_ "Turkish Delight?" he asked slowly, hoping very much that it was possible. He took another sip of the delicious hot drink, watching as the Queen let another drop fall to the snow. A round box appeared, tied with green silk ribbon. The Queen took Edmund's cup gently from his fingers, handing it to Ginarrbrik, who exchanged it for the box. The Queen gave the box to Edmund, who eagerly opened it, revealing several pounds of the best Turkish Delight. _I haven't had this in so long!_ thought Edmund. He quickly took a piece, taking a bite and smiled in contentment. He closed his eyes, relishing the sweet, tangy flavor. He opened his eyes, taking another bite, feeling the happiest he had in a long while. _I really like it here,_ thought Edmund with a smile, finishing off his first piece. He took another out of the box and bit into it. _I wonder if that bottle of hers can make endless boxes of Turkish Delight…I should like that very much. _

"Edmund," said the Queen as he took another bite of his Turkish Delight. "I should very much like to meet the rest of your family."

"Why?" asked Edmund, looking up at her. He frowned. "They're nothing special." _I don't want them here. They'll only take all the fun out of it. Besides, they don't deserve it. _

The Queen arched her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are," she said, taking Ginarrbrik's hat and wiping the powdered sugar from Edmund's lips. She tossed the hat back to the dwarf, her gaze never leaving Edmund's. "But you see, I have no children of my own." She ran her fingers gently through his hair as he continued to eat his Turkish Delight. "And you are exactly the sort of boy that I could see one day becoming…Prince of Narnia." At this, Edmund stopped eating and stared at her. "Perhaps even…King?"

Many thoughts sped through Edmund's mind at that point but the words 'Prince' and 'King' were prominent. _Me? A Prince?_ he thought, his heart beating rapidly, a shiver of excitement rushing through his body. "Really?" he asked, hoping she wasn't joshing him. She nodded and he smiled. _King! I would be the most important person…and everyone would have to do as I say…I would be the leader for once._

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family," she said. Those words crushed all of Edmund's dreams in one fell swoop. He sighed, looking at the Turkish Delight box unhappily. _Peter's the oldest…if he's King too then how am I supposed to be able to do anything?_

He looked at her, frowning. "You mean Peter would be King too?" said Edmund, his voice betraying his unhappiness.

"No!" said the Queen with a smile, shaking her head. Edmund looked surprised, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "But a King needs servants."

At those words, Edmund couldn't help but grin. _Servants? That would be wonderful. I could tell them what to do and they'd have to listen to me because I would be King! _He ate another piece of Turkish Delight saying, in between bites, "I- I guess I could bring them." The grin remained on his face as he savored his Turkish Delight. _Oh, that would show them! They deserve it! Now I can pay them back for always trying to tell me what to do._

A few moments later, the Queen took the nearly-empty box from Edmund, handing it to Ginarrbrik. Edmund sat back in the sledge, contented and very happy. Everything seemed to be working his favor and suddenly Narnia didn't seem too bad. "Beyond these woods," said the Queen, leaning her head close to Edmund's and pointing through a clearing in the forest where two snow-covered, mountain peaks could be seen. "You see those two hills?" Edmund nodded slightly. "My house is right between them." She drew her furs from around him and Edmund stood, wishing he didn't have to go. He wanted some more Turkish Delight, but he knew that their talk was finished. The Queen looked up at him. "But remember – you must bring the others with you. I might have to be very angry with you if you came alone."

"I'll do my best," said Edmund, smiling.

"And, by the way, you needn't tell them about me. It would be fun to keep it a secret between us two, wouldn't it? Make it a surprise for them. Just bring them along to those two hills – a clever boy like you will easily think of some excuse for doing that – and when you come to my house you could just say, 'Let's see who lives here', or something like that. I am sure that would be best. If your sister has met one of the Fauns, she may have heard strange stories about me – nasty stories that might make her afraid to come to me. Fauns will say anything, you know." The Queen paused a moment and gave him a soft smile. "You would love it there, Edmund. It has whole rooms simply _stuffed_ with Turkish Delight."

He smiled, for that sounded very good to him. "Couldn't I have …some more…now?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said the Queen sharply and he jumped, startled by her tone, frowning slightly. She quickly smiled. "Wouldn't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

"I hope so," said Edmund honestly, stepping down from the sledge. "Your Majesty."

"Until then, dear one." The Queen smiled, sitting back in her sledge as Ginarrbrik took the front seat, gathering the reins of the reindeer in his hands. "I'm going to miss you." She signaled for Ginarrbrik to drive on and the sledge soon swept out of sight with a jingle of bells.

_I'm going to miss her too…and that Turkish Delight,_ thought Edmund. _She was very nice. Nicest anyone has been to me in awhile._ He looked around, sussing that he didn't know how to get back. His heart rate quickened and he took a deep breath, trying to see if he could figure out which way to go. He didn't feel very well due to all the sweets he had eaten and it seemed to be growing colder by the minute. He hugged his arms around himself, trying to stay warm.

"Edmund?" came a very familiar voice.

Relief washed over Edmund in waves as he turned to see Lucy making her way through a thicket of evergreens. However, he kept that relief to himself, not about to allow his sister to see what he was feeling. "Oh, Edmund!" cried Lucy as she saw that it was, indeed, Edmund standing there. Her huge smile lit up her face as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his waist in a fierce hug, nearly knocking him over in the process. "You got here too! Isn't it wonderful!"

He scowled and pried her arms off him, pushing her away. "All right, I see you were right and it is a magic wardrobe after all," he snapped. "I'll say sorry if you like. But where on earth have you been all this time? I've been looking for you everywhere." _No need to tell her the truth. The Queen said it's our secret. Now I just need to figure out how to get them back here without admitting to them that Lucy was right. I'm not about to look like an idiot, especially not to help Lucy._ Irritation showed plainly on his face and his upset stomach wasn't helping his mood at all.

"If I'd known you had got in I'd have waited for you," said Lucy happily. "I've been having lunch with dear Mr. Tumnus, the Faun, and he's very well and the White Witch has done nothing to him for letting me go, so he thinks she can't have found out and perhaps everything is going to be all right after all."

"The White Witch?" asked Edmund cautiously. "Who's she?" He wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia," said Lucy, leaning closer to Edmund as if divulging a secret. "But she really isn't. All the Fauns and Dryads and Naiads and Dwarfs and Animals – at least all the good ones – simply hate her. And she can turn people into stone and do all kinds of horrible things. And she has made a magic so that it is always winter in Narnia – always winter, but it never gets to Christmas. And she drives about on a sledge, drawn by reindeer, with her wand in her hand and a crown on her head."

Suddenly Edmund wasn't feeling too well and it wasn't because of how many sweets he had eaten. His stomach knotted up and he felt sick, sussing that the Queen he had met was this White Witch that Lucy was talking about. However, he quickly reasoned that the Faun Lucy had spoken to probably had told her a bunch of rubbish and the Queen had seemed very nice to him. He especially wanted some more Turkish Delight.

"Who told you all that stuff about the White Witch?"

"Mr. Tumnus, the Faun."

"You can't always believe what Fauns say," said Edmund, trying to sound as if he knew more than her. He ignored the feeling in his stomach.

"Who said so?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Everyone knows it," said Edmund, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "Ask anybody you like. But it's pretty poor sport standing here in the snow. Let's go home."

"Yes, let's," said Lucy, smiling. "Oh, Edmund, I am glad you've got in too. The others will have to believe in Narnia now that both of us have been there. What fun it will be!"

_Not fun for me,_ thought Edmund, not wanting to admit that he had been wrong to the others. It was already bad enough that Lucy had seen him here. Now she wouldn't ever shut up about it. At least before, when she had been angry with them, she had left him alone. Now he was stuck with her being annoying again.

Lucy had turned to walk away when she noticed Edmund still standing there. "Edmund?" She looked up at him, frowning. "Are you all right? You look awful."

"Well, what do you expect?" he scowled, hugging his arms around himself, wanting to get off the subject of how he felt. Truth be told, he felt like he was going to be sick any moment. "I mean, it's freezing! How do we get out of here?"

"This way." Lucy smiled, taking his hand and leading him away.

-----------

Lucy's grip on Edmund's hand was painfully tight as she pulled him down the flight of stairs, through the corridor and into Peter's room. Lucy let go of Edmund's hand, flipping on the light, and ran over to Peter's bed, jumping on top of him. "Peter! Peter!" she cried excitedly as Peter groaned, rolling over to look up at Lucy. "Peter, wake up! Wake up! Peter! It's really there!"

Edmund stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, watching her antics. _Why should I admit it?_ he thought sulkily. He moved towards his bed as Susan entered sleepily, pulling her dressing gown around her. _I hate that she was right._ He was thoroughly annoyed at that fact and was still feeling sick. The combination made him quite irritable and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter tiredly, squinting from the bright light.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"Oh, you've just been dreaming, Lucy," said Susan, walking over to Lucy.

"But I haven't!" said Lucy smiling brightly, looking at Susan. She looked between her two older siblings. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went too."

Upon hearing his name, Edmund froze, looking at his siblings, whose eyes were all now on him. Peter sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and looked at Edmund. "You…you saw the Faun?" asked Peter incredulously. They were all looking at him expectantly.

Edmund shook his head, not saying anything. _Well, that part isn't a lie,_ he thought.

"Wellll," said Lucy, climbing off of Peter's bed, looking at Peter. "He didn't actually go _there_ with me. He…" She frowned and turned to face Edmund. "What were you doing, Edmund?" she asked curiously.

Edmund looked at them, debating on how he should answer. _If I admit she was right, they'll be on me about that. They'll never leave it alone. Especially Peter. He'll try giving me one of his stupid speeches. But she was right…bother, what am I supposed to do? _He gave it a few moments before his mood took over his thoughts and he decided to do the most spiteful thing he could at that moment. He would deny it. "I – I was just playing along," said Edmund, knowing very well how horrid he was being and not caring. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her." He smirked at Lucy, feeling as if he had scored a great success. "But, you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes, her face scrunching up as she began to cry. She quickly rushed out of the room. Peter threw off the covers of his bed, jumping out of his bed.

"Look here," said Peter, turning on Edmund savagely, "shut up! You've been perfectly beastly to Lu ever since she started this nonsense about the wardrobe, and now you go playing games with her about it and setting her off again. I believe you did it simply out of spite."

"But it's all nonsense," said Edmund, very taken aback.

"Of course it's all nonsense," said Peter. "That's just the point. Lu was perfectly all right when we left home, but since we've been down here she seems to be either going queer in the head or else turning into a most frightful lair. But whichever it is, what good do you think you'll do by jeering and nagging at her one day and encouraging her the next?"

"I thought – I thought –" stammered Edmund, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You didn't think anything at all. It's just spite. You've always liked being beastly to anyone smaller than yourself; we've seen that at school before now."

"Do stop it," said Susan, walking between the two boys. "It won't make things any better having a row between you two. Let's go and find Lucy."

Peter nodded, glancing at Edmund crossly before running out after Susan.

Edmund flopped down on his bed, crossing his arms in a huff. "Self-satisfied, stuck up prigs," he muttered, scowling at nothing in particular. Though he had been debating before on whether or not he should have told the White Witch about his family, there was no debate about that now. _I'm glad I told her. Besides, she was nice to me. I don't care what Lucy says, she doesn't know anything. It's not like we're going to be going back there any time soon. Why should I be worrying? I got Turkish Delight and if we ever do get to go back, I will get more of those tasty sweets and I can see her again. I wonder what her home is like…_ His scowl disappeared as he thought about the Queen. He removed his dressing gown and reached over to shut off the light. Slipping under his blankets, he rested his hands on his chest, looking up at the ceiling. _I bet it's a grand castle and it will be just like all those stories about Kings and Queens,_ he thought with a smile. He closed his eyes, slipping off to sleep easily for once.

-----------

_He stood in front of a large castle. It was dark out and he could barely see. He heard a whistling sound and then a sledge was drawn up next to him. The Queen sat there, smiling at him. She offered him a box of Turkish Delight. "Dear one, come and have some more sweets," she said. "I shall take you to my house now."_

_He moved to go towards her but suddenly she disappeared, the land around him dissolving into blackness. He looked around, frantically, hating the dark and not wanting to be alone. "Dad! Mum! Peter? Susan? Lucy? Anybody!" _

_Then the ground slipped away and he was falling. He tried to scream but found that he couldn't. _

_The blackness disappeared and he was standing on a battlefield. It was eerily silent, with reddish skies, and barbed wire covering the land. He turned and saw a solitary tent, a light glowing inside it. Walking over to it, he opened the flap and entered. He saw his father sitting there, writing a letter. It was the letter that they had read just days ago. "Dad?"_

_His father didn't look up, continuing to write. Then he set the letter aside, sitting back and began to massage his temples with two fingers. He sighed, looking straight ahead. There was grim determination written in his features and Edmund was reminded of how Peter looked sometimes when he was being particularly stubborn._

"_Dad?" called Edmund again, kneeling down in front of his father. He tried to touch his father but Edmund's hands slid right through him. "Dad, please…I want you to come back."_

_His father suddenly looked at him. Edmund froze, transfixed by the look on his father's face. In horror, he watched as his father's face distorted and his father was replaced by the Queen. She held out a box of Turkish Delight. "Bring me your brother and sisters and you shall have all the Turkish Delight that you wish," she said with a sickening sweet smile._

_Then a black shadow appeared and the Queen turned towards it. She disappeared and red, glowing specks of light appeared in the shadow. The shadow turned into a huge dog, gnashing its sharp, white teeth. Edmund was terrified of dogs ever since one had bitten him when he was little. He yelled out, scrambling to his feet and ran, hearing the dog's footsteps pounding on the earth behind him. The tent and battlefield were gone and he was running down the pavement just outside his school. _

_Edmund's heart was racing and he felt the dog's hot breath on his back. _No!

_Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground, the wind rushing out from his lungs. He rolled over only to be pounced upon by the dog, bearing its teeth awfully close to his face. "Give me Turkish Delight or I'll rip you to shreds," snarled the dog. _

"_I don't have any!"_

"_Then it is your fate to die!" _

Edmund bolted up, a silent scream on his lips, his heart pounding in his chest. Sweat coursed down his face, his sheets and clothing already drenched. His hands were shaking as he gripped his blankets tightly, staring into the darkness. _I…I…_ He hadn't had a terrifying nightmare like that for quite some time and hated how afraid he was. It made him feel weak.

"Ed?" came a whispered voice. He felt the bed shift as his older brother sat down beside him. Edmund felt the warm touch of his brother's hand on his back. "Another nightmare?"

"I'm fine," said Edmund sharply, drawing away from his brother. He didn't want Peter to see how scared he really was, not wanting the sympathy. There had been a time when he would have rushed to his brother's side after a nightmare, but not anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked his brother softly.

"I told you, I'm fine," snapped Edmund, trying to glare at his brother but failing. He looked defeatedly at his white-knuckled grip on his blankets. _Why a nightmare now? Is it because of what happened in Narnia?_

He felt his brother begin to rub comforting circles on his back. Peter didn't speak and for that Edmund was grateful, for Edmund would have only snapped at him. Edmund felt Peter gently pry one of his hands free and watched as Peter set Maddie into his hand. Edmund pulled Maddie close, closing his eyes. Peter's hand never stopped rubbing his back soothingly.

After many minutes of sitting silently in the dark, Edmund could feel sleep tugging at his eyes. He vaguely felt Peter draw him close but was too exhausted to protest. He was soon sound asleep in Peter's arms. They remained like that for the rest of the night and when Susan walked in the next morning to wake them for breakfast, she found both brothers in Edmund's bed, sound asleep. Peter was still holding Edmund close and Edmund had Maddie clutched tightly to his chest.

* * *

**I wanted to save the bulk of the notes for here so that you could continue reading. Thank you very much for reading and I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**This chapter was fun to write, especially with doing the part with the White Witch. A comment about future chapters. I'm not going to be writing every little detail (since we've all either seen the movies or read the book, or both). Most of what happens in the movie happens during Edmund's time with the Witch. So you'll get plenty of my own little tidbits on that and you can watch as Edmund does change.**

**I definitely wanted to show (both in the previous chapters and this one) Edmund and Peter's relationship. Peter doesn't always yell at Ed, though he does get frustrated, and I know that Peter loves his brother very much. Edmund is just very stubborn and so many times, we see Peter through his eyes. **

**I'd like to know your thoughts on the characters, if they're sticking true to who they are. That's my biggest concern, because I really do want to stay as close to the canon characters as possible and not have them go OOC.**

**The dream sequence with Edmund hints at his inner turmoil, even if he doesn't realize it. I think, subconsciously, he wouldn't want the others to be hurt, but he's so angry that it shoves that to the back of his mind.**

**Okay, enough of my babbling (grins) Onward to studying for my evil tests. I'll try to get the next chpt up in a day or so**

**btw, "Make it Pax", to answer some of your inquiries, means roughly, "Truce"**

**Citing: dialogue/description from when Edmund meets the Witch chpt 4. dialogue with Pevensies when Edmund returns, chpt 5 of LWW**


	8. Promises

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis, etc etc :D**

**A/N: Firstly, a huge thank you to all of my amazing reviewers and readers. You guys rock! Honestly, with all the help you give me, this makes this story just that much better! Thank you so much:) Also, thanks for pointing out about the swimming, I totally forgot about it! (oops)**

**A thanks to Madoushi Clef for helping me out with this chapter and throwing out ideas in the middle of the night (grin). Also to Elvenmystic2003 for giving me the idea about ice-skating, and ochEEcho for providing inspiration for a few points in the chpt :D**

**As for this chapter, I know, I know I said Narnia! But not yet :) This is what happens in the week between visits to Narnia and I swear that next chapter they will all be in Narnia, don't worry:D**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/lines/characters, are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated:) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Promises**

Edmund shifted, burying his face in the warmth that was all around him. He felt contented and didn't want to move. Unfortunately, the warmth seemed to disagree, moving away a few moments later. Edmund blinked his eyes open sleepily, his vision blurry. He could see a figure standing beside his bed, blocking the sunlight streaming in through the windows beyond. Edmund stretched and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. When he went to look back at the figure, it was gone. He saw only a recently-awakened Peter, his back to Edmund as he made his bed. Edmund looked around for Maddie and found the toy soldier lying in the space between the wall and his bed. He reached over, picking up Maddie and looking at him.

As he sat there, pieces of his nightmare appeared in his mind and he frowned. They were unclear and detached. That in itself was unusual, for his nightmares had always remained with him for days in perfect clarity. They hadn't been this vague since he was little and had spent every night with Peter.

"Morning, sleepy," came a teasing voice and Edmund looked over at his brother. Peter was smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to restore order to the tangled mess.

Edmund didn't respond, for he wasn't a morning person and felt rather cross at being woken up so early. The previous day's events were crystal-clear in his mind and his annoyance at Lucy for being right still remained.

Peter walked over, sitting at the end of Edmund's bed. "About last night – " he began.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Edmund crossly.

"I was just going to ask that you leave Lucy alone about the wardrobe nonsense. She's been glum all morning according to Susan and the least you can do is not mention anything about it."

Edmund scowled, not wanting to talk about the wardrobe and what lay beyond it. He still didn't feel well from all the sweets he had eaten and the nightmare. Talking about it wasn't on his list of things to do.

"I haven't even properly woke up, Peter," he grumbled. "Wait a tick before you start lecturing me." He set Maddie on his bedside table and threw off his covers. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on his dressing gown and slid his feet into his slippers.

As he walked towards the door, Peter stopped him by taking hold of his arm. Edmund looked at his brother, who returned his gaze seriously. "Edmund, just leave her alone, all right? Make it Pax."

"Fine," muttered Edmund, jerking his arm free from Peter's grasp and walking out.

-------------

After breakfast, the four Pevensies headed outdoors to enjoy the warmth and sunshine. There was a small lake on the grounds that they had already visited twice, and it was their destination on that particular summer day. Peter had fashioned a rope swing from one of the trees that hung over the deeper part of the lake and, before Edmund had even removed his shirt, Peter had swung out into the lake, landing with a great splash.

Lucy was quiet, choosing to sit on a blanket that Susan had spread out on the soft grass. Susan sat down next to her, speaking quietly.

Edmund turned away, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. Walking over to the grassy bank, he sat down, dipping his feet into the cool water. The lake was shallow around the edges and grew quite deep towards the center. Edmund made sure that he never went that far, hating deep water with a passion due to a childhood incident. He heard a shriek behind him and looked to see Peter chasing Susan across the grass, soaking wet.

"Oh, come on, Sue!" called Peter, laughing. "Just one hug!"

"No!" laughed Susan. "Hug Lucy!" She hid behind a tree in an effort to evade Peter.

"All right." Peter grinned and turned to catch Lucy who, upon hearing Susan's words, had already jumped to her feet and was running away from the lake.

Peter easily caught up with her, scooping a laughing Lucy into his arms and running into the lake, effectively soaking both of them.

"Peter!" cried Lucy as she tried to get out of her brother's arms, still laughing.

"Yes, Lu?" asked Peter, smiling down at her.

"Let me go."

"All right." Peter grinned and dropped his sister into the water with a splash.

Lucy sputtered to the surface quickly. "Peter!" She stood up in the shallower part of the lake, the water only came up to her chest. "Take that!" She splashed water at Peter and he laughed.

"Hey!" he protested and splashed her back.

Edmund watched as Susan removed her shoes and ran into the water to join her brother and sister. Edmund had refused to go anywhere near water for several years and despite Susan's coaxing, Edmund still hadn't learned how to swim.

Susan soon joined in on the water fight, to which Peter exclaimed, "Hey, not fair! Two on one!" but he was laughing the entire time, trying to splash his sisters as best he could.

Edmund scowled, looking away and drawing his knees to his chest. _How can they be so cheery? Even Lu's laughing. No matter how miserable she is, she always turns right around with a smile. I don't know how she can do that._ He glanced back at his siblings, who were laughing at some joke that Peter had told. Susan, of course, looked like she had been born to be in water. She was on the swim team at school, so it wasn't a big surprise that she'd look natural swimming. Edmund sighed and closed his eyes, a memory enveloping him.

"_Come on, Ed! It'll be fun," said a ten-year old Peter. He offered Edmund a pair of ice skates. "Trust me."_

"_But I don't know how to skate," protested a six-year old Edmund._

"_You'll be fine. I'll be right there the entire time. I promise."_

"_You swear?" asked Edmund, looking up at his older brother, unsure._

"_I swear," said Peter, placing the ice skates into Edmund's hands. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_All right," said Edmund, looking at the ice skates._

_With Peter's help, Edmund managed to get on his skates. He looked out at the lake. Their mother was on the ice, near the edge, pulling along Lucy. It was her first time skating too. Susan was already doing spins and other fancy things. Edmund frowned, not really wanting to look like a complete dolt out there. _

_Their father was standing at the edge of the frozen lake, waiting for Peter and Edmund. "Hurry up, boys!" he called, laughing. "First one here gets an extra sweet tonight!" That got both boys moving, for sweets were scarce. Both of them had their skates on, so they had to maneuver around the edge of the lake. Edmund tried to go too fast and ended up falling flat on his rear-end, skidding across the ice to land at his father's feet. Peter skated to a stop a few moments later and Edmund had the feeling that Peter had purposely slowed down so that Edmund could win._

_Scowling, Edmund tried to get to his feet but couldn't. Sure, he liked winning, but why did Peter always let him win? Where was the fun in that? He felt two strong arms slide under his small, scrawny ones, and haul him to his feet. He looked up to see his father smiling down at him._

"_Well, that was quite the skid, Edmund," teased his father. "I don't think even Peter could manage to do one that well."_

"_I feel stupid," said Edmund, glaring at the ice beneath his feet._

"_Don't." His father touched Edmund's chin, pushing up gently so that Edmund's eyes met his father's. "It's your first time. Peter couldn't even stand and you at least managed to do that."_

_Edmund smiled a little at that. His father always knew how to turn things around. "Yes, I did."_

"_Now, let's start skating, shall we?" His father took his hand and Peter took his other, leading Edmund out onto the ice._

_------_

_It was a few hours later when Edmund finally got the hang of ice-skating. He had raced his brother several times across the ice, falling more than skating, but having fun nevertheless. "Catch me if you can!" yelled Edmund, taking off for the far side of the lake._

"_Ed! Stop!" yelled his brother but Edmund ignored him, figuring that his brother was only trying to make him stop so that Peter could win._

"_Looks like –" but Edmund never finished his sentence as a loud cracking noise quickly quieted him. He tried to stop to investigate but his skates slid out from beneath him and he fell to the ice in a heap. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked down at the ice beneath him, breathing hard. His eyes went wide in terror as he realized that the ice was cracking beneath him._

"_Peter!" he screamed, looking around wildly, terrified that if he even moved a muscle it would cause the ice to give way. _Where is he? Where's my brother?_ he thought, panicked. _

_But all that he heard was the wind whistling past him. The ice didn't seem to be cracking further and he desperately wanted to get away from that spot. He began to slide back inch by inch as slowly as possible. He held his breath but there wasn't any more cracking. He began to move a bit faster and just when he thought that he was safe, he heard a loud 'CRACK!' and the ice gave way beneath him._

"_PETER!" he screamed in panic as he fell into the freezing water. He struggled to keep above the surface but his clothes and skates were holding him down. It didn't help that he didn't know how to swim. "PETER!" he screamed again before he went under. He struggled frantically, trying to reach the surface but it seemed so very far away. As black spots danced in front of his eyes, his only thoughts were, _Peter…why didn't you save me?_ Just before he lost consciousness, he felt strong arms slide under his own. Then it was black._

Edmund shivered and opened his eyes, gazing at the grass by his feet. He rested his chin on his upraised knees, thoughts swimming through his head. _Peter…I screamed for you but you never came. It was Dad who saved me. He's the one that pulled me out. You just stood there, frozen, staring at the spot where I had disappeared. Yes, I know all about that. I do have a talkative older sister and I overheard her and Mum talking about it. After that I never trusted you again. How could I? You let me down when I needed you the most. _ He had never gone near ice again after that or deep water for that matter. When he had turned ten he had finally ventured into water again, but only if it was below his waist.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a wave of water thoroughly soaking him. "Hey!" he protested, leaping to his feet and glaring at his siblings.

"Come and join us, Edmund!" said Lucy with a smile. She, Peter, and Lucy all stood near the edge in the shallow water.

_As if I'd want to play with _them, thought Edmund sourly. "No." He picked up his shoes and shirt and walked up the bank, dripping wet.

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket, Ed," said Susan.

"Sue's right, Ed," said Peter, smiling. "You're already wet. Besides, we'll stay right here. We won't go out any deeper, promise."

Edmund stopped upon hearing the word 'promise' and involuntarily flinched. That word was meaningless to him coming from Peter. "No, thanks." He glanced at them before trudging up the grassy slope to the mansion.

---------------

"How hard do you reckon it would be to take it apart?" mused Peter, looking at a suit of armor in one of the upstairs corridors. It had been two days since their time at the lake and it was raining outside again. Therefore, both boys had sought to occupy themselves with a bit of mischief.

Edmund frowned, looking it over. "Not too long." He smirked, glancing at his brother. "Besides, the Macready will be coming by this way in a few hours with her tour group. We could do it by then."

Peter chuckled, looking at Edmund. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Edmund nodded and they set to work as quietly as they could. Soon, they had the suit of armor reduced to pieces scattered on the carpet. They stood, looking over their work proudly.

"Hey, look," said Peter, his voice sounding muffled, and Edmund looked to see Peter wearing the helm. "I can hardly see out of this thing." Peter reached out for Edmund, tripping over one of the arms and nearly crashing into the wall.

Edmund snickered. "You look like a dolt."

"You try to walk around with this tin can on your head," said Peter, pulling off the helm and promptly putting it on Edmunds head.

"Hey!" protested Edmund, trying to pry open the visor so that he could see but it was sealed shut. There was only a thin slit to see out of and it was Edmund's turn to stumble around the hall. "I'll get you back for this, Peter!"

Peter was laughing. "Here." He reached over and helped Edmund remove the helm, setting it down. Peter grinned and reached up to take the curtains off a small window to their right. "Help me take this off."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Edmund, quirking an eyebrow as he helped his brother take apart the curtain. Soon Peter held the curtain rod in his hands.

"You'll see," grinned Peter and pulled apart the curtain rod, which had been made of two pieces so that it was adjustable. He handed Edmund one half. "En guarde." Peter aimed his curtain rod at Edmund.

"You can't beat me," smirked Edmund, hitting his "sword" against Peter's. Soon they were hitting back and forth, trying not to trip on the pieces of armor strewn at their feet.

"What on earth is that noise!" cried a voice, wafting up the stairs behind them. Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

Both boys froze, staring at each other. "The Macready!" whispered Edmund, dropping his "sword".

"Quick, run!" whispered Peter, dropping his "sword" as well and ushering Edmund down the corridor and up the other flight of stairs. They ran until they couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, managing to make it all the way back to the study room where Lucy and Susan were finishing a puzzle.

"What were you two doing?" asked Susan suspiciously, noting their disheveled appearances.

"Having a bit of fun," said Peter with a grin, taking a breather.

"Annoying the Macready," smirked Edmund after catching his breath.

"What did you do?" asked Lucy with a grin.

"Took apart a suit of armor," said Peter and Lucy giggled.

"Was it hard?" she asked. Lucy looked wistful. "I wish I could have helped."

"Lucy!" reprimanded Susan. She looked at the boys. "Don't you go encouraging her!"

"Oh, don't be so tetchy, Sue," chuckled Peter. "It was all in good fun. Besides, it can be put back together. Eventually."

"Maybe," sniggered Edmund, walking over to a chair and flopping down on it. He stretched his legs over one of the armrests, leaning his back against the other.

"You're going to get us all into trouble," said Susan, shaking her head.

"Not if you don't say anything," said Peter with a smile as he walked over, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Be a good sport, Sue." He slung an arm around her shoulders, giving her a puppy-eyed look. "Please?"

Susan just shook her head, smiling slightly despite her disapproval. "If Mum only knew what you were doing…"

"But she doesn't know," said Edmund smugly. "So it doesn't matter."

"Don't look at me like that, Peter," said Susan as Peter continued to give her his puppy-eyed look. "Stop!" She laughed and Peter grinned.

"There, got you to laugh," said Peter. He removed his arm from around her shoulders and smiled at Lucy. "Can I help with the puzzle?"

"Sure," said Lucy with a smile, handing him a piece. "This one's hard."

"I'll see if I can't manage it," said Peter with a wink and looked at the puzzle, pretending it was hard to figure out where the piece went.

"Oh, come on," said Edmund, rolling his eyes. He sat up and snatched the piece out of Peter's hand, placing it in the puzzle. "It's not that hard."

"Hey, that was my piece," said Peter, mock-pouting.

"So?" said Edmund. "What're you going to do about it?"

Peter pretended to think quite hard on this and then said, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "I could…" and he suddenly reached for Edmund.

"Hey!" cried Edmund, jumping back.

Peter grinned and leapt to his feet. "You can't escape me!"

"Watch me!" retorted Edmund and let out a cry of surprise when Peter moved around the table towards him. He ran out of the room with Peter in hot pursuit.

--------------

A few nights later, after dinner, Edmund lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maddie rested on his chest, his hands folded on top his toy soldier. Dinner had gone rather smoothly and actually, the past week had gone by pretty easily. It seemed that none of them wanted to bring up the wardrobe, which was good, for it only caused them to fight. It had become rather an alarming subject.

He sighed, thinking about what had caused the change in them. _When Dad left…_ thought Edmund.

"_Edmund!" screamed his older, eleven-year old sister._

_Edmund snickered, peering down between two wooden posts on the landing. Susan stood in the foyer below, soaking wet. "I got you!" cried an eight-year old Edmund._

"_You little prat! I'm going to –"_

_The front door opened at that moment and his father walked in, looking smart in his military uniform. "Susan," he laughed. "Why are you wet?"_

_Susan sputtered incoherently, storming out, whilst Edmund, upon seeing his father, yelled, "Daddy!" and jumped up, racing down the stairs to meet him. Edmund flung himself into his father's arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"_

_His father chuckled, swinging his youngest son around before setting him down. "I missed you too, sport," he said affectionately, rubbing his hand in Edmund's hair._

"_Daddy!" protested Edmund, trying to get away from his father's hand._

"_All right, all right," laughed his father and took Edmund's hand in his own. "Where are Peter and Lucy?"_

"_Lucy's playing with her dolls," said Edmund, making a face. "Daddy, why do girls always play with dolls?"_

_His father chuckled as he led his son through the house towards the kitchen where Edmund's mother was. "Dolls and girls go together, just like toy soldiers and boys."_

"_Okay," said Edmund, nodding. He understood that because his father had given him a toy soldier for his last birthday. "Can we get ice cream after dinner?" asked Edmund hopefully._

"_As long as you eat everything," said his father with a smile._

"_Even the veggi-things?" asked Edmund with a frown._

"_Yes," laughed his father. "Even the veggi-things."_

_Edmund made a face of disgust but sighed. "All right. Can I get chocolate ice cream?"_

"_Of course."_

------

_That night, after their ice cream run, their father sat all of them down in the living room. "Children, there's something I need to tell you," he said seriously. They all gave him their rapt attention. Even Lucy, who was playing with her dolls in the middle of the floor, paused to look up at their father. _

"_What is it, Daddy?" asked Lucy._

"_Well," their father began, looking unsure how to say his next words. "I'm going to be going away for awhile."_

"_What?" asked Edmund in astonishment, sitting up in his chair. "Why are you going away?"_ Why is he leaving me?_ thought Edmund. _Was I bad?

"_Is it the war, Dad?" asked Peter from his perch on the armrest of a chair._

"_Dad, why now?" asked Susan, having always been mature for her age. "Don't the younger men go first?"_

"_Yes, Susan, you're right," their father said. "But we're losing many men. They need everyone they can get. I've been called to active duty."_

"_B-but," sputtered Edmund. "You can't go! You can't just leave!" He was becoming angrier by the minute, his face tinged pink._

"_Edmund, I'm sorry," said their father, looking sadly at him. "It's my duty. You remember all those stories that I told you about the soldiers?"_

"_I don't care!" cried Edmund, tears of anger sparking in his eyes as he leapt off of his chair. "You promised! You said you'd never leave me!"_

_Everyone was staring at Edmund by now, shocked by his sudden outburst. "Edmund…" said their mother quietly._

"_You lied! Just like everyone else! I hate you!" Edmund ran out of the room, tears in his eyes. He ran until he reached his room, where he flung himself onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow._

_A few minutes later he felt the bed shift as someone sat down next to him. A comforting hand was placed on his back. "Edmund," came his father's voice. "Please, I need you to understand why I have to go. I'm not leaving you."_

_Edmund sat up, sniffling and wiping at his tears. "But you are," said Edmund through his sniffles._

"_I will always be right here," said his father, placing his hand on Edmund's chest, right over his heart. "Edmund, I want you to have this." His father handed Edmund a picture frame which contained a picture of his father in his uniform. Then his father handed him a piece of paper. "This will go in the back of it, so that no matter how far apart we are, you can always read this and remember these words. My words to you, Edmund."_

_Edmund sniffled, setting the picture down and unfolding the piece of paper. He read the words on it and looked up at his father. "Daddy…" He flung himself into his father's arms, allowing the picture to slide off onto the bed. "I don't hate you, I don't," he whispered fiercely into his father's shirt. It smelled of his father's cologne, something that always comforted Edmund. _

"_I know," whispered his father, hugging Edmund tight and burying his face in Edmund's hair. "I know."_

_After a few moments, Edmund pulled back, looking up at his father. "Who will I get ice cream with? And what about the soldier games? I can't play them without you."_

_His father smiled softly. "Edmund," he said, cupping the side of Edmund's face. "You have your brother and your sisters. I'm sure they'd love to play with you. And there will be letters, as many as I can send."_

"_But they're not you," protested Edmund. "They don't know how to play right."_

"_Then teach them. You taught Lucy how to spell with her blocks."_

_Edmund looked down at his lap, snuggling into his father's arms. "Will you come back?"_

"_Of course," whispered his father, holding Edmund close. "No matter what happens, I will always be in your heart."_

_Edmund closed his eyes. "Promise?" he asked sleepily._

"_I promise." _

Edmund picked up Maddie, looking at him and sighed. _Dad, you promised, so I know you'll be back. You have to. You've never broken a promise to me. I tried to play with them after that, really, I did, but they just didn't do it right. Lucy always wanted to be a princess and Susan was too busy with her sports. Peter tried but he's not you. He'll never be you. _Edmund set Maddie down, turning his head to gaze at his father's picture. The glass was completely gone now, having been broken in the air-raid. Edmund reached over and took the picture, bringing it to rest in front of him. He ran his fingers over his father's face. _Dad, I miss you so much. I still wish you hadn't left. I don't belong with the rest of them. Peter, Susan, Lucy…I just don't fit in. I always fit in with you, Dad. _He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think of the chapter? I'd love to know:) Especially on sibling interaction (that's the hardest part for me!) :)**

**I wanted to let you know that I'm done with tests for a week, so I'll be able to update more regularly (about every day) for a bit here, until I have my midterms (groan) They're evil, pure evil, I swear.**

** But, anyhow, back to Narnia :) This has been a great way for me to relax and just have fun writing, so I sincerely thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this, and review when you do. It really helps as an author to see that people are enjoying this :)**

** This chapter was primarily meant to fill you in a little on Edmund's past and to show, especially, his relationship with Peter. Like I said above, the next chapter is nothing but Narnia:) This chapter originally wasn't intended to be by itself, but it ended up working that way, so I went with it.**

**A note from a previous chpt, about Susan knowing how to play rugby, basically what I was intending was for her to know how and maybe play with her brothers occasionally, but not on a school team, for as it was pointed out, it was more common for boys to be playing on rugby teams than girls. (Thanks!) **

** Hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**

**Btw, if you spot any Americanisms, please let me know and I'll fix them straight away **


	9. Edmund's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: all property of our beloved C.S. Lewis. Sections are from the new movie and the book (cited below).**

**A/N: Wow! o.O Over 100 reviews! I'm in shock, thank you so much! I know I've said this, but all of you rock! (grins)**

**I don't want to halt your reading by author notes, so I'll save most of them for the end. I just wanted to say something before you begin to read. The chapter is my longest yet!**

**This chapter covers a lot of ground and, of course, is all Narnia :D I've integrated both the book and movie in here, as well as my own thoughts. Some lines may have been adjusted to make it flow better (as I couldn't put in _everything_, of course). **

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters etc, are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated :) I love hearing your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Edmund's Betrayal**

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Edmund heard Peter say and next thing he knew, the ball hit him squarely in the thigh.

"Ow!" cried Edmund, grabbing his thigh and glaring at Peter. "Watch it!" he snapped.

"Whoops," laughed Peter. "Wake up Dolly Daydream."

Susan picked up the ball, throwing it back to Peter.

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" asked Edmund, having had just about enough of cricket. It didn't help that his nightmare had returned the previous night and that was occupying his mind constantly. _I can't stop thinking about her,_ thought Edmund. _The Queen…I wonder if she still remembers…and the Turkish Delight…oh how I would like to have some now…_

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," said Peter, glancing at Edmund as he walked back to his throwing area. Edmund scowled at his brother, shaking his thoughts from his mind.

"Besides," said Susan, looking at him. She gave him a soft smile. "We could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside," grumbled Edmund, glaring at Susan. Susan sighed, her smile disappearing. He looked back at his bat, tapped it on the ground a few times. Then he lifted it, moving into his batting stance.

"Ready?" asked Peter.

"Are you?" retorted Edmund.

Peter chuckled and threw the ball. Edmund swung, connecting solidly with the ball, sending it soaring through the air, only to crash through one of the stained-glass windows of the mansion. From her spot beneath a large tree, Lucy looked at Edmund in astonishment.

Edmund gasped, staring at the broken window. _Oh God…I…I didn't mean to do that! _The four Pevensies were all gaping and only by Peter's words of, "Come on!" did they snap out of their fixation on the jagged hole.

Edmund dropped the bat, running after his brother and sisters into the mansion. _The Macready is going to kill us!_ thought Edmund as they ran through the corridors and up a flight of stairs to where the ball had entered. _She's taking one of those boring tours around the house again and if she finds this…_ Edmund didn't really want to think about what would happen when she found out. He remembered all too well the lecture they had received after she discovered the suit of armor he and Peter had dismantled.

When they entered the room where the broken window was, they saw that the ball had knocked over a suit of armor as well as sprinkling shattered glass on the oriental carpet. Edmund stared, horrified. "Oh, well done, Ed," said Peter sarcastically, looking at the broken window and then scowling at Edmund.

"You bowled it!" retorted Edmund, glaring at his brother.

"What on earth is going on up there?" they heard Mrs. Macready call from downstairs. Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by several other sets. The tour group.

"Come on!" cried Peter and they raced out of the room. But when they ran through another room and into the library, they suddenly heard voices ahead of them, and realized that Mrs. Macready must be bringing her party of sightseers up the back stairs – instead of up the front stairs as they had expected. After that, it felt as though they were being followed everywhere and no matter how many turns they made or staircases they ran down and up, they couldn't seem to escape Mrs. Macready and her group. They ran down a corridor, hearts pounding in their chests. Edmund shoved open a door, running in with the others close behind.

Peter quickly shut the door behind them and they ran up a short flight of stairs that led into the wardrobe room. Edmund ran to the wardrobe, opening the door, and stopped, turning when he sussed that no one was following him. "Come on!" he said, motioning to the wardrobe. He didn't really want to go back in there but it wasn't as if they had a choice.

"You've got to be joking," said Susan, staring at the wardrobe, for it was the source of their recent problems and this would just stir things up again.

Then they heard the footsteps drawing closer and glanced wide-eyed at the door.

"Quick! There's nowhere else!" said Peter, ushering his brother and sisters into the wardrobe. Peter climbed in last, shutting the door partially and peeking out. The footsteps stopped outside the door to the room and Peter whispered, "Get back!" Edmund suddenly felt himself being shoved backwards.

"Hey!" he protested, stumbling in the darkness.

"That's my toes!" cried Susan.

"I'm not on your toes!" retorted Edmund, trying to prevent himself from being smashed into the back of the wardrobe.

"Would you stop shoving!" cried Peter.

"Ow!" cried Lucy as they stumbled into each other.

Edmund felt an elbow hit him in the side. "Watch it!" he snapped into the dark, unable to see a thing.

"Whoa!" cried Peter and Susan suddenly and Edmund heard the crash of branches as someone fell through them. _Wait…branches?_ he thought, his eyes wide. _Narnia?_ Suddenly the sick feeling returned in his stomach and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to continue through. But then the thought of Turkish Delight and seeing the Queen again made him push forward.

Peter and Susan climbed to their feet from where they had fallen in the snow, and Edmund slid out through the evergreens, looking around at the all-too familiar forest. Both Peter and Susan looked stunned, their mouths open in shock. "Impossible," whispered Susan.

"Don't worry," said Lucy, walking around to stand beside Susan. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." She gave them a teasing smile and Peter chuckled.

"I suppose saying we're sorry won't quite cover it." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"No, it wouldn't," she said slyly, receiving a sad look from Peter. Then she threw a good-sized snowball at Peter, hitting him in the face. "But that might!" He laughed and gathered up his own snowball, throwing it at her.

Edmund frowned, watching them and looked around the forest, ignoring the sounds of his siblings' snowball fight. His gaze paused on twin, snow-capped mountain peaks that could be seen through a break in the trees. _Her house is right between those two hills…_he thought. _Should I bring them? I really don't know…I don't really want to share anything with them, especially her castle. Why does she want to see them anyhow? It's not like they're important. _Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his arm as he was pelted by a large snowball.

"Ow!" cried Edmund, grabbing his arm where it was throbbing painfully and scowling at his brother and sisters. "Stop it!" He glared at them as they paused in their snowball fight.

There was a silent moment before Peter took a step towards Edmund. "Why you little liar," he said incredulously.

"You didn't believe her either!" retorted Edmund, glaring at him.

"Apologize to Lucy," said Peter firmly, glancing at Lucy before returning his gaze to Edmund.

Edmund glanced at Lucy, who just looked at him quietly. He looked back at Peter, narrowing his gaze but saying nothing.

"Say you're sorry!" said Peter forcibly, taking another step towards Edmund threateningly.

"All right!" said Edmund, taking a step back, his eyes widening slightly. "I'm sorry." But he really didn't mean it. However, it was the only thing that would make Peter leave him alone.

"That's all right," said Lucy, looking amused. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund scowled at her. "Oh, very funny," he whispered sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back," said Susan hesitantly, looking at them.

_They're all here and the Queen wanted to see them and I don't want her to be cross with me. She was quite nice,_ thought Edmund. _ And if I bring them to her, I'll get more Turkish Delight and they'll have to listen to me because I'll be a Prince and they'll be my servants._ He grinned inwardly at this thought. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" asked Edmund quickly, motioning to the forest with one hand. _Even if I don't really want to share anything with them…_

Peter glanced at him before smiling at Lucy. "I think – Lucy should decide."

Lucy grinned. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

Edmund refrained from rolling his eyes and scowled, looking away from his family. _I'll get them to the castle, somehow…_

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is," said Peter with a smile. He turned, walking back into the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow…dressed like this," said Susan, rubbing her arms for warmth. Edmund looked over at her, frowning. Susan met his gaze for a moment before looking back at Peter.

"No," said Peter. "But I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind if we used these." He handed Lucy one of the dark-brown fur coats and she took it with a smile, pulling it on. "Anyhow," continued Peter, pulling one of the lighter-brown coats from the pile in his arms and handing it to Susan. "If you think about it, _logically_," he teased and Susan sighed, taking the coat. Peter held out a grey fur coat to Edmund, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat!" exclaimed Edmund, glancing at the coat and glaring at Peter.

"I know," said Peter, looking a bit smug in Edmund's opinion, and pushed the coat into Edmund's arms.

Peter turned away to put on his own dark-brown coat and Edmund scowled. _I'll pay you all out for this, you pack of stuck-up, self-satisfied prigs,_ he thought, unconsciously echoing his words from a few days ago.

"Which way, Lucy?" asked Peter.

"This way." Lucy smiled and began to lead them through the forest. They passed the lamp-post, at which point they all stopped, looking up at it.

"A lamp-post, in the middle of the forest, how curious," mused Susan.

"Why do you suppose it's here?" asked Peter.

"Mr. Tumnus says it was here at the beginning of Narnia," said Lucy, looking at them. "He tells wonderful stories." She smiled.

_Who cares?_ thought Edmund grumpily, his stomach growling with hunger. Breakfast had been hours ago and he was starving. "Are we going to stand here all day or keep moving?" he asked crossly.

Peter glanced at him before looking at Lucy. "Lead on, Lu," he said with a smile.

Lucy returned his smile. "It isn't too far." She led them through the trees until they came to a sloping hill in which Peter ran ahead, laughing and falling into the fluffy snow. Even Susan was smiling, looking around the forest in wonder.

Edmund scowled, watching them, trudging through the ankle-deep snow. He was freezing and hungry, and all they wanted to do was play around in the snow. Lucy was laughing at Peter, who was covered in snow and grinning. In response to her laughter, Peter climbed to his feet and chased Lucy down the rest of the slope.

"Don't look so sour, Ed," said Susan, looking over at Edmund as they walked after Peter and Lucy. "This isn't that bad."

Edmund glared at his older sister. "Maybe not for you." He trudged through the snow quickly in an effort to get away from her. Catching up with Lucy and Peter, he fell into step behind Peter, remaining quiet.

"So tell us about Mr. Tumnus, Lu," said Peter, smiling down at her. "What's he like?"

"He's wonderful," said Lucy brightly. "He plays lovely music, just like all the Fauns do, and he does a bit of poetry as well. He's quite friendly and –"

Edmund tuned Lucy out as she babbled on and on, rolling his eyes. He slid his hands into the pockets of his coat in an effort to keep them warm. His feet were already frozen, the snow slipping inside his brogues. Looking around, he sighed. _What are we doing, wandering around in this stupid forest? For all we know, this Faun of Lucy's isn't good at all. I should really like to have something hot to eat…it's freezing out here!_

"- and we'll have cakes and lots and lots of –" continued Lucy happily before stopping abruptly.

"Lu?" asked Peter, concerned.

Edmund frowned, following his younger sister's stunned gaze towards a wall of stone. There was a wooden door on the wall, but it had been wrenched off its hinges and smashed to bits.

Lucy gasped and ran towards the broken door. "Lucy!" called Peter and the three of them ran after her. Inside, the cave was dark and cold and had the damp feel and smell of a place that had not been lived in for several days. Snow had drifted in from the doorway and was heaped on the floor, mixed with something black, which turned out to be the charred sticks and ashes from the fire. The crockery lay smashed on the floor and they stepped carefully over the broken pieces. Edmund heard a crunching noise beneath his feet and drew back his foot to see a broken picture frame lying on the floor. It looked as though a giant claw had ripped straight through it.

He swallowed, feeling a little nervous, and frowned, looking up _What happened here?_ he wondered, his gaze meeting Peter's briefly.

"Who would do something like this?" asked Lucy softly, sadness etched on her features as she gazed around what was left of the cave.

Peter looked at one of the wooden supports where a piece of parchment had been pinned. Edmund stepped closer, coming to a halt between his sisters. Peter pulled the parchment free and Susan walked over to him, looking over his shoulder. Peter began reading aloud. "Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason." Peter paused, looking at Susan with trepidation before returning his gaze to the parchment. "Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia." Lucy stepped to Peter's other side, resting her hand on his arm, looking at the parchment.

Edmund watched them, frowning and thinking. _The Queen…so, Queen Jadis…I knew the Faun was a bad character. He's committed treason against her. Why would anyone be stupid enough to do that?_

"For coveting her enemies," continued Peter, "and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police." He paused, looking up at Susan with a mixture of fear and surprise written on his face. "Long live the Queen," finished Peter, his voice a little quieter as Susan took the parchment from him, looking at it.

"All right," she said, looking at them. "Now we really should go back." Her voice betrayed her nervousness and apprehension.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy, clearly upset as she looked up at Susan.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," said Susan honestly, looking at Lucy.

"You don't understand, do you?" asked Lucy, looking between Peter and Susan. "_I'm_ the human. She must have found out he helped me. We simply must try to do something for him. Help him - somehow."

At Lucy's words, Edmund averted his eyes, focusing on the far window. _She found out because I told her. Serves him right for being a traitor to her._ But even his thoughts sounded hollow to him and he was unsure if he should have given her the name. However, he quickly banished that thought from his mind, thinking. _We don't know the whole story. He was a criminal. _

"Maybe we can call the police," said Peter.

"These are the police," said Susan, holding up the parchment.

"Don't worry, Lu, we'll think of something," reassured Peter, looking at his baby sister.

Edmund turned at this, looking at them. "Why?" he asked distastefully and his siblings looked at him in surprise. "I mean, he's a criminal. Besides, a lot _we_ could do when we haven't even got anything to eat!"

"Shut up – you!" said Peter angrily. Edmund glared at him and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. _Bossy prat, _ thought Edmund. Peter looked at Susan. "What do you think, Susan?"

"I've a horrid feeling that Lu is right," said Susan with a sigh. "I don't want to go a step further and I wish we'd never come. But I think we must try to do something for Mr. Whatever-his-name is – I mean, the Faun."

"That's what I feel too," said Peter, looking between the two girls. "I'm worried about having no food with us. I'd vote for going back and getting something from the larder, only there doesn't seem to be any certainty of getting into this country again when once you've got out of it. I think we'll have to go on."

Lucy and Susan nodded. Peter opened his mouth to speak again when a "_Psst!_" made them look around for the source. "_Psst!_" There it was again. Even Edmund was looking around, wondering what was making the sound.

Susan looked out the door and saw a Robin with a bright red breast perched on one of the bare branches. "_Psst!_" came the sound again and Susan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did – that bird just…_psst_ us?" she asked, looking at Peter and Lucy with her eyebrows raised.

The four of them looked at each other and then made their way out of the cave into the bright, winter light. As they neared the tree with the Robin on it, the Robin flew to the next tree, a few feet away. It looked at them very hard, waiting until they had taken another step before flying to the next tree.

"Do you know," said Lucy, "I really believe he means us to follow him."

"I've an idea he does," said Susan. She looked at Peter. "What do you think Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, we might as well try it," he said.

Edmund shuffled along behind them as they began to follow the Robin, watching as it flew from tree to tree, leading them away from the cave. They walked down a gentle slope, the sun shining down brightly, making the snow glitter around them. _This is so stupid,_ thought Edmund. _What are we doing, following a bird?_ When his two sisters were a few feet ahead, Edmund looked at Peter, who was walking next to him. "If you're not still too high and mighty to talk to me, I've something to say which you'd better listen to," he said shortly.

Peter sighed and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Hush!" said Edmund quickly. "Not so loud. There's no good frightening the girls. But have you realized what we're doing?"

"What?" asked Peter quietly.

"We're following a guide we know nothing about. How do we know which side that bird is on? Why shouldn't it be leading us into a trap?"

Surprise flickered on Peter's face at Edmund's questions. "That's a nasty idea." Peter frowned. "Still – a robin, you know. They're good birds in all the stories I've ever read. I'm sure a robin wouldn't be on the wrong side."

"If it comes to that, which is the right side? How do we know that the fauns are in the right and the Queen, yes I know we've been _told_ she's a witch, is in the wrong? We don't really know anything about either."

At this, Peter looked thoughtful. "The Faun saved Lucy."

Edmund was beginning to become exasperated and it showed. He was also hungry, cold, and feeling quite irritable. "She _said_ he did. But how do we know? And there's another thing too. Has anyone the least idea of the way home from here?"

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Peter, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And no chance of dinner either," muttered Edmund, looking at the ground sourly.

"Oh!" cried Lucy suddenly and both boys looked at her. "The robin! It's flown away."

Edmund looked around, seeing that the Robin, indeed, had flown away. "And now what are we to do?" scowled Edmund, giving Peter a look which was as much as to say, "What did I tell you?"

The sound of snapping branches made them freeze, looking around uncertainly. The snapping was heard again as something moved through the underbrush. Edmund swallowed, his heart racing in his chest. Susan moved to take hold of Peter's arm, while Lucy took hold of Susan's coat. Edmund stood a few feet behind them, unconsciously holding his breath as whatever it was drew nearer.

Suddenly, something small and furry appeared from behind a snow-mound. They all let out a sigh of relief as they recognized it as a Beaver. It padded closer to them and Lucy took a step forward, looking at it incredulously. "It's – it's a beaver."

_It's the largest beaver I've ever seen,_ thought Edmund, watching it suspiciously.

It padded closer to them, stopping a few feet away. Peter took a tentative step towards it, holding out his hand. "Here boy," he said quietly, clicking his tongue as if calling a dog.

Edmund quirked an eyebrow, questioning his brother's motions. _Like that's going to do anything…_

The Beaver looked at Peter's hand and sat upright. "Well, I ain't going to smell it if that's what you want," said the Beaver and all four children gasped, their eyes going wide.

Edmund stared at the Beaver in disbelief. "It's – it's a _talking_ beaver!" he exclaimed in shock. _A talking…animal…am I imagining this? I suppose nothing is going to make sense here…this is Narnia after all…completely different than home._

Lucy was giggling, a smile on her face. Edmund glanced at her. _She laughs at everything._

"Sorry," Peter quickly apologized, still in shock as he stepped back.

The Beaver looked at Lucy inquisitively. "Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy eyes widened. "Y-Yes?" she asked slowly, taking a small step forward. The Beaver held up something white and Lucy took it, turning it over in her hands. She looked back at the Beaver in confusion. "Hey, that's the hanky that I gave to Mr. –"

"Mr. Tumnus," finished the Beaver. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" asked Lucy worriedly.

The Beaver glanced around before looking back at them. "Further in," he said in hushed tones, motioning for them to follow him. The Beaver turned and scurried away, scaling the snow-mound and disappearing over top.

Peter and Lucy both went to follow but Susan reached out, stopping them both. "What are you doing?" she whispered, staring at them.

"She's right," said Edmund as he moved to stand next to her. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter shrugged. "He says he knows the Faun."

"He's a _beaver_. He shouldn't be saying anything!" said Susan, not understanding why her brother was so keen to follow the Beaver. Edmund, for once, agreed with his sister and didn't really want to go traipsing around the forest following a Beaver. Let alone a _talking_ one. _Besides, what side is it on anyhow?_ wondered Edmund. _If it's friends with that Faun, then it's probably one of the Queen's enemies._

"Everything all right?" asked the Beaver, popping its head over the top of the snow-mound, looking at them curiously.

"Yes," said Peter, looking at the Beaver. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters," whispered the Beaver, disappearing again.

The only one who didn't look confused by this was Lucy, who looked around, whispering, "He means the trees."

Susan's eyes widened, glancing at Edmund and then looking at Peter, who gave her a helpless shrug. Peter turned, following Lucy to where the Beaver waited for them. Susan sighed, following, with Edmund right behind her.

They followed the Beaver in silence as he led them through the forest for what seemed like hours. All of them were growing more tired and hungry by the minute and none felt like talking. _Once we get to wherever we're going,_ thought Edmund,_ I'll figure out a way to get them to the castle. But right now I can't even think I'm so hungry. Why are we following this thing anyhow? No one listens to me. Just wait. When I'm a Prince, they'll have to listen to me,_ thought Edmund smugly and began envisioning everything he could do once he was Prince of Narnia.

Soon they reached a narrow, rock-walled passageway. They walked towards a great stone arch that ran between the sheer cliffs that towered over them on both sides. "Come on, we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," said the Beaver and they picked up their pace.

_Do I want to know what would happen if we were?_ thought Edmund as they continued to walk. It was getting colder and darker by the minute and his stomach was rumbling insistently. _I hope wherever we're going there's food._

When they came out of the passageway, they found themselves looking down on a fine sight. They were standing on the edge of a steep, narrow valley at the bottom of which ran – at least it would have been running if it hadn't been frozen – a fairly large river. Just below them a dam had been built across this river and they reckoned that the Beaver must have built this one.

"Ah! Blimey!" exclaimed the Beaver. "Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup of Rosie Lee."

"It's lovely!" said Lucy with a smile.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle," said the Beaver, waving it off with a paw. "Still work to do, ain't quite finished it yet. We'll get lots of business when it is though."

_It's just a dam,_ thought Edmund grumpily. _What's so special about it?_ They followed the Beaver towards the dam, looking around at their surroundings. Above the dam there was what ought to have been a deep pool but was now, of course, a level floor of dark green ice. Edmund shivered upon seeing the ice, bringing back bad memories.

Out in the middle of the dam there was a squat, little house shaped like an upside-down bowl. From a hole in the roof smoke was going up. All in all, it was very welcoming, but Edmund wasn't paying too much attention to it.

They made their way down to the valley floor and around the dam, coming up to what Edmund figured was the front of the small house.

"Beaver? Is that you?" called a female voice. "I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll –" Edmund looked to see another Beaver sitting upright, staring at them. "Oh my…" The Beaver put a paw to its mouth in an expression of shock. "Those aren't Badgers." The Beaver padded towards them. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

Edmund quirked an eyebrow, staring at what he presumed to be Mrs. Beaver. _What is it talking about?_ Peter, Susan, and Lucy were all smiling.

"Look at my fur!" chided Mrs. Beaver, motioning to herself and looking at Mr. Beaver. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped," joked Mr. Beaver with a smile. Lucy, Peter, and Susan laughed at this while Edmund continued to scowl and stare, finding this quite odd. _Talking beavers…smiling beavers…what's next? Dancing beavers?_

"Oh come inside," said Mrs. Beaver, motioning towards the dam, "and we'll see if we can't get you some food and some _civilized_," at which point she gave Mr. Beaver a pointed look, "company." At the sound of food, Edmund perked up. _Finally! Food!_ he thought.

They followed Mrs. Beaver towards the front door of the house. Edmund stopped, his siblings walking past him as he looked ahead. A little farther down the wide river there was a narrow, winding river which came down another small valley to join it. His gaze was fixated on two, tall, snow-capped mountain peaks framing the distant valley. He remembered quite clearly what the Queen had told him, about her house being between those two peaks. _A castle…_ he thought with a small smile. _It must be grand. All the Turkish Delight I can eat…and I'll be a Prince, no, King! I bet Peter won't like that._ Edmund smirked slightly. _Being a servant to me. I wouldn't mind that too much. Especially with the way he's always telling me what to do._

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" asked Mr. Beaver quietly and Edmund looked at him quickly. _Who does he think he is?_ thought Edmund. He scowled and turned, stooping to walk into the house. Hanging his coat on the coat-rack by the door, he took a seat at the bottom of a short flight of wooden stairs. Peter, Lucy, and Susan had already sat down at the table, and Mr. Beaver took the seat just opposite them.

"Isn't there anything we can do about Tumnus?" asked Peter as Mrs. Beaver bustled about, preparing supper.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house," said Mr. Beaver matter-of-factly. "And you know what they say. There's few who come through them gates that come out again. All full of statues they say it is – in the courtyards and up the stairs and in the hall. People she's turned –" he paused and shuddered. "- turned into stone."

_Turned to stone?_ thought Edmund in surprise.

"But we must do something to save him," said Lucy, looking quite upset. "It's too dreadful and it's all on my account."

"Fish and chips?" offered Mrs. Beaver cheerfully, setting down the platter on the table. Edmund walked over to the table to help himself to some dinner, taking his seat on the stairs again. However, no matter how wonderful the food was, all Edmund could think about was the Turkish Delight and how delicious it sounded at that moment. "There is hope, dear," said Mrs. Beaver, placing a comforting paw on Lucy's arm. "Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver, who had just taken a sip from his mug, choked on the liquid. "Oh, yeah! There's a right bit more than hope." Mr. Beaver looked around and then leaned forward, saying the next words in a lowered voice. "They say Aslan's on the move."

At the sound of Aslan's name, Edmund felt his stomach twist and he set down his near-empty plate, not very hungry anymore. The mention of Aslan stirred feelings of mystery and horror inside him and he didn't like it at all. Edmund stood, walking over to them. "Who's Aslan?" he asked, confused by the name and the feelings he felt.

Much to Edmund's displeasure, Mr. Beaver began to laugh heartedly. "Who's Aslan? Who's _Aslan_? You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver hit Mr. Beaver on the chest to hush him. He looked at her. "What?" She motioned to the Pevensies, who were all staring at Mr. Beaver questioningly. A look of disbelief crossed Mr. Beaver's face. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," pointed out Peter.

"He's only the King of the whole wood," said Mr. Beaver, as if that explained everything. "The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

Edmund scowled, feeling as though he had been laughed at and pushed aside. He went back to his seat on the stairs, crossing his arms on his lap and looking at the floor. _I'll show them to shove me off. Ignore me like that. The nerve of that stupid beaver, laughing at me! It's not like I know who this Aslan is. Like I care._

"He's been away for a long while," said Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back!" finished Mr. Beaver excitedly. "He's not often here, you understand. Never in my time or my father's time. But the word has reached us that he is in Narnia at this moment! He'll settle the White Queen all right. It is he, not you, who will save Mr. Tumnus."

"But shall we see him?" asked Susan.

"Why, Daughter of Eve, that's what I brought you here for. I'm to lead you where you shall meet him," said Mr. Beaver.

"Is – is he a man?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Aslan a man!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver. "Certainly not. I tell you he is the King of the wood and the son of the great Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. Don't you know who is the King of Beasts? Aslan is a lion – _the_ Lion, the great Lion." _A lion!_ thought Edmund in shock. _Well, I suppose with talking animals, it would make sense…but still, a lion!_

"Oh!" said Susan, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'd thought he was a man. Is he – quite safe? I shall feel rather nervous about meeting a lion."

"That you will, dearie, and no mistake," said Mrs. Beaver. "If there's anyone who can appear before Aslan without their knees knocking, they're either braver than most or else just silly."

"Then he isn't safe?" asked Lucy.

"Safe?" asked Mr. Beaver. "Don't you hear what Mrs. Beaver tells you? Who said anything about safe! 'Course he isn't safe. But he's good. He's the King, I tell you."

"I'm longing to see him," said Peter, "even if I do feel frightened when it comes to the point."

"That's right, Son of Adam," said Mr. Beaver, bringing his paw down on the table. "And you shall. He's waiting for you by the Stone Table! He's already fitted out your army!"

"He's waiting for us?" asked Lucy, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Our army!" exclaimed Susan.

At this point, Edmund stood up quietly, keeping an eye on them. However, no one was looking at him, and he took the opportunity to inch silently towards the door. _That Aslan makes me feel quite rotten and I'm not about to stay here in this place,_ he thought sourly. _They treat me like I'm daft and besides, they're all caught up in themselves. They wouldn't even notice if I left. Rotten, the whole lot of them. Why should I stay here any longer? Not like they care. They've shoved me aside just like all the other times, too caught up in themselves. Besides, I want to see the Queen. I've brought them this far. That should be fine for her. We can come meet them here, won't that work?_

"You're blooming joking!" cried Mr. Beaver, waving his paws in the air in exasperation. He looked at Mrs. Beaver. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then –" urged Mrs. Beaver.

Mr. Beaver sighed, looking at them and began to count off on his claws. "Look. Aslan's return. Tumnus' arrest. The Secret Police. It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" asked Susan in disbelief.

"No, no, not blaming," said Mrs. Beaver with a smile. "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," said Mr. Beaver and he began to recite an old rhyme.

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done."_

. As Mr. Beaver recited the rhyme, Edmund quietly turned the door handle and slid outside. In his hurry, he forgot to close the door behind him, and instead took off for the Queen's house. He trudged through the snow, glad that the night air was crisp and still. All that could be heard was the crunching of the snow beneath his shoes. He stuck his hands into his pockets for warmth, mentally kicking himself for leaving his coat behind. _Now I'll freeze to death,_ he thought, scowling. _Just perfect._ However, those thoughts were soon replaced by ones of Turkish Delight and what awaited him at the castle. _I can't wait to taste more of that Turkish Delight. It was delicious. The best thing I've ever tasted! And when I come to her house, I'll be a Prince. Then I can pay them all back for the way they've treated me. Serves them right. As for whatever she wants to do with them, well, I hope she's not very nice to them. They don't deserve it. I doubt she'd do anything that bad to them, all she wants to do is meet them. Besides, all those people that say nasty things about her are her enemies and probably half of it isn't true. She was jolly nice to me. Much nicer than they are. I expect she is the rightful Queen, really. Anyhow, she'll be better than that awful Aslan!_

He shivered as he reached the other side of the dam, rubbing his arms for warmth. He was chilled to the bone and it didn't help that it was growing darker every minute and snowflakes had begun to fall, swirling around him in icy waves of air. _And what was that prophecy that the beaver was talking about? It didn't make any sense. What's Cair Paravel? I hate things like that, they only confuse me. Who are they talking about in the prophecy? Us? Surely not. Why would we be in a Narnia prophecy? We didn't even know this place existed! _

He stumbled into a deep drift of snow, crying out in shock as he was suddenly buried up to the waist. It took a few moments before he successfully climbed out of the drift and paused, shivering.

He glanced back at the Beaver's house, smoke still rising from the hole in the roof. _No, I won't go back. I want to see her._ Edmund turned and began walking again, his clothes and socks soaked from the snow, feeling quite miserable. In the snowy darkness, he began to maneuver his way through the woods and across the frozen river. He slipped several times on frozen puddles and he felt as though his feet were catching on every single tree root in the area. He spent more time sitting in the snow than walking on it.

Shivering from the cold, his breath coming out in white puffs, he stumbled on, bruised and battered from his constant falls. _This isn't at all what I expected,_ he thought miserably. A memory appeared in his mind as he continued to trudge onward.

_An eight-year old Edmund sat at his window, looking out between the blackout curtains. His fingers rested on the edge of the rough curtain, his head resting against the cool window pane. He watched as his father left the house, climbing into the military vehicle that had come to pick him up. A solitary tear trickled down Edmund's cheek and he hurriedly wiped it away._

"_Daddy," he whispered._

_As the door shut on the vehicle, Edmund suddenly leapt to his feet, running out of his room. Pounding down the stairs, he ran for the front door, ignoring inquires from his brother and sisters. Flinging open the door, he stumbled out into the cold, winter air. "Daddy!" he yelled as the vehicle pulled away. Edmund ran after the vehicle, his shoes clapping on the pavement. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, doubling over and placing his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Daddy," he whispered, choking back tears as he watched the vehicle disappear down the street. It began to snow, lightly at first, but soon coming down heavily. Edmund shivered, hugging his arms around himself for warmth, still staring at where the vehicle had once been. _

_The wind whipped through his hair, biting his skin and chilling him to the bone. He turned, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out his toy soldier that his father had given him. Maddie. "Daddy, I'll try to be strong," he whispered, looking at the toy soldier cradled in his hands. _

"_Ed!" called a voice and Edmund looked up to see Peter running towards him. "What are you doing, standing here in the street? Come on!" Peter grabbed Edmund's hand, pulling him back towards their house._

Edmund gritted his teeth as the wind knocked a pile of snow from the branches down upon him. He stumbled, brushing off the snow and reached into his pocket, but there was nothing there. "Maddie," he whispered, shivering. _I must have left him back in my room,_ thought Edmund. _I really need him right now. _

He had almost made it to the valley when his feet slid on a slick patch of ice and he skidded down a steep bank, banging his shins on the rocks that protruded out of the snow. Falling in a heap at the bottom, he laid there for a few moments, staring up into the night sky, his heart pounding in his chest. Bare tree branches swayed overhead in the wind, the snow beginning to fall faster and harder.

_I can't do this…I can't…_he thought, about ready to give up and just go back to the others. He was so cold he could barely feel anything and the eerie silence was beginning to get to him. He was quite miserable and the only sound was the whistling of the wind through the trees. "When I'm King of Narnia, the first thing I shall do will be to make some decent roads," he muttered, which got him thinking about being King again. This shoved all thoughts of quitting out of his mind and he hauled himself to his feet.

The snow whipped around him, biting his skin and making it red from the cold. _I shall have the largest castle in the world,_ he thought as he set out again, trying to avoid rocks, tree roots, and deep drifts of snow. _I'll have my own private cinema and have loads of cars. Brand-new ones. Then I'll make sure to set up those roads. Railways too. That way we won't have to cross on foot, wasting time and only causing more headaches. And Peter, Susan, and Lucy will all be servants. They'll have to do everything I tell them to do!_ Edmund grinned at this thought. _I can pay Peter back for all the times he's yelled at me, got me in trouble, and tried to boss me around. I'll show him he's not so high and mighty after all. I could make him do all the worst jobs. _

As he neared the valley, the weather changed. The snow stopped and was replaced by a frigid wind, the air becoming increasingly colder. The clouds rolled away and the land was bathed in moonlight, lighting his path to the Queen's castle. The way into the valley was much steeper and rockier than he had originally thought, but by aid of the moonlight, he managed to make his way down through the bushes. Every time he stooped under the tree branches, they unloaded piles of snow on top of him. _I hate them,_ he thought with a vengeance, thinking of his brother and sisters. _Especially Peter. It's all his fault I'm out here. It's all his fault we're even here in the first place! He just had to follow the stupid beaver, going along with Lucy. Of course! Do everything Lucy wants! Even if it's stupid and going to get us into trouble! At least Susan tried to stop them. But no, Peter had to be the leader. I hate him!_ When he finally reached the edge of the frozen lake, he was thoroughly soaked, freezing, and extremely frustrated. Hugging his arms around himself, he stared at what lay before him.

Situated between two mountain peaks was a glittering castle. The moon shone down, brighter than ever, seeming to light up the castle, making it shimmer in the darkness. It appeared to be all towers; little towers with long, pointed spires on them, sharp as needles. The shadows they cast made Edmund pause in trepidation, unsure if he wanted to continue. _You've come this far. There's no going back now,_ he thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and crossed the frozen lake to the steps that led up into the castle, fighting back his fears of walking on ice. _Surely it must be frozen solid,_ he assured himself, his heart racing. _It's been winter for so long. _

It was silent as he made his way through the giant archway into a courtyard full of figures. Nothing stirred and there wasn't the slightest sound anywhere. It was unnerving and Edmund swallowed, looking around. His eyes landed on a huge figure, towering over him with a club and he gasped, jumping backwards. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at the giant. _It's just stone…just stone,_ thought Edmund, taking a deep breath to calm his heart down.

He turned and began to make his way through the courtyard, looking at the figures, covered with snow. He turned and nearly cried out when he saw a lion in front of him. It didn't move. He took a deep breath, looking closely at it, his heart pounding in his chest. When it still didn't move, Edmund took a tentative step closer and sussed that it must be a stone lion, covered in a few inches of snow. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. "Real animals don't let themselves be covered in snow." He carefully reached out, hardly daring to touch it, but at last touched it very quickly. It was cold stone. He had been frightened of a mere statue!

He sighed in relief and the intensity of that feeling washed over him, warming him to his toes. _Probably, this is the great Lion Aslan they were all talking about._ He smirked at that thought. _She's caught him already and turned him into stone. So _that's_ the end of all their fine ideas about him! Pooh! Who's afraid of Aslan!_

As he stepped to the side, his foot crunched on something and he looked down, seeing a pile of sticks. Reaching down, he picked up one of the charcoal-covered sticks and brushed off the snow on the lion's face. Then he drew a mustache on the lion's upper lip and a pair of spectacles on its eyes. "Yah! Silly old Aslan! How do you like being a stone? You thought yourself mighty fine, didn't you?" he jeered but he really didn't get any fun out of it. A brief smile flickered on his face before he set down the stick, stepping back. He sighed, looking at the great stone beast, its face still looking so terrible, sad, and noble, staring up in the moonlight. Not feeling quite so cheery anymore, he turned, walking through another courtyard of stone animals and people. He spotted a dim light showing from a doorway on the far side of the courtyard and made his way towards it.

He was beginning to feel nervous and his stomach was tied up in knots. _She won't hurt them. Not really,_ he thought as he walked. _She just said she wanted to meet them._ But his own excuses were starting to sound rather poor and even he didn't really believe them anymore. However, he couldn't go back now.

Lying at the top of the stairs in front of the doorway was a great wolf. _It's all right,_ he thought to himself, trying not to feel scared. _It's just a stone wolf. It can't hurt me._ As he went to step over it, the wolf suddenly moved, pouncing on Edmund and knocking him to the ground roughly.

"Be still stranger," growled the wolf and Edmund stared up at it in fear, his heart thundering in his ears. "Or you'll never move again. Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund!" cried Edmund as the wolf continued to growl at him, bearing its sharp, white teeth. "I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam!"

The wolf suddenly moved off him. "My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen." Edmund swallowed, sitting up, his heart still thumping in his chest. "Or else," said the wolf as it made its way into the castle, "not so fortunate." Edmund stood and followed the wolf inside, looking around at the inner courtyards. These were also filled with stone statues and made Edmund feel sick to his stomach. As he followed the wolf up a long flight of stairs, Edmund began to think of positive things. _I'll get Turkish Delight for sure. And I've got to be the Prince. She promised me that. _He kept telling himself things of this nature and by the time he was led into the throne room, he was feeling much better and not quite so scared. "This way," said the wolf, leading him towards the dais in the back on which a tall, icy throne sat. White furs covered the seat and the armrests, making it look very inviting. "Wait here." Edmund watched as the wolf walked through one of the great archways and then turned his attention to his surroundings.

The throne room was huge, with a high-arched ceiling and tall archways lining the sides of the room. White mist covered the floor and Edmund found that it was extremely cold, his breath coming out in white puffs. Several sets of four steps lined the outer edges of the room, leading off to different places in the castle. _I shall explore each and every one of them when I'm King,_ thought Edmund. Then his gaze landed on the throne and he smiled softly, walking towards it. _I should try it out, just to see how it feels._ He turned, sitting down on the soft fur and leaning back in the throne. He looked out over the room with a grin, imagining all the people that would come to him and he would get to tell them what to do.

"Like it?" came a calm voice which startled Edmund out of his daydreams.

He leapt out of the throne, turning to face the Queen, his heart beating quickly. She was wearing a long, gray-blue gown with white fur draped over her shoulders. A gleaming crown was nestled in her hair and in her left hand she clutched her glittering wand. .He swallowed. "Y-Yes, your Majesty." He backed up as she moved towards him.

"I thought you might," she said, looking at him. Edmund glanced at Ginarrbrik, who was standing off to one side, before returning his gaze to the Queen. "Tell me, Edmund," she said, taking a seat in her throne. She settled back, resting her arms on the armrests, looking at him reproachfully. "Are your sisters deaf?"

Edmund frowned. "No…" he said, not sure where she was going with this.

"And your brother …" The Queen took a deep breath, her eyes glittering icily. "Is he…unintelligent?"

_Yes,_ thought Edmund. _Thinks he's so great. I'll show him. _"Well, I think so," said Edmund quickly with a smile, "But Mum–"

"Then _how_ DARE you come _alone!_" she yelled, standing so abruptly that it caused Edmund to stagger back, staring at her in terror.

_Oh God…_ he thought, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at her. "I-I tried!" he protested, backing down the steps as she walked closer to him.

"Edmund, I asked _so_ little of you," she said, looking very disappointed.

"T-Th-They just don't listen to me!" he stammered.

"You couldn't even do that." She looked down at him coldly and he was suddenly very aware of the wand in her left hand.

"I- I did bring them halfway! They're at the little house at the dam, with the Beavers!" he said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't do anything to him. She was quiet, looking at him, contemplating. He swallowed, his stomach doing flip-flops. _Please…please don't let her hurt me! I didn't mean to make her cross! _he thought.

"Well," she finally said, her voice icy and quiet. "I suppose you're not a _total_ loss then, are you?" She turned away and relief washed over him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves.

_I brought them this far…and she said I'd get Turkish Delight…it couldn't hurt,_ he thought. "I- I was wondering," he began, taking a cautious step towards her. She turned to look at him. "C-could I – maybe- have some Turkish Delight now?" he asked carefully and hopefully. _That would make everything better._

The Queen looked at him for a few moments before turning to face Ginarrbrik. "Our guest is hungry," she said.

Ginarrbrik smirked slightly and looked at Edmund, who swallowed nervously, glancing between Ginarrbrik and the Queen. "This way," said Ginarrbrik, moving over to Edmund. Edmund watched him apprehensively, the look on Ginarrbrik's face unfriendly. Then Ginarrbrik pulled out his knife, pressing it into Edmund's back to make him walk, "for your num nums."

_Oh this is definitely not what I had planned!_ thought Edmund unhappily as Ginarrbrik forced him to walk towards one of the archways.

"Maugrim!" called the Queen. Edmund and Ginarrbrik stopped, watching as the wolf that had pounced on Edmund walked out from beside the throne. The Queen looked down at the wolf coolly. "You know what to do."

Maugrim threw back his head and let out a bone-chilling howl, the sound echoing off the chamber walls. Edmund's eyes-widened as wolves appeared in all the archways, growling. The horrible truth sunk in at that moment as he sussed what he had done. He watched in horror as the wolves bounded out of the room with Maugrim close behind. _Peter! Susan! Lucy!_

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think? I'd love to know**

**After writing this chapter, which I had several debates about over the length (didn't know if I should go all the way to this point or not, but I finally settled on it), I really feel even more so for Edmund. I doubt he ever thought that the Queen would want to hurt his family, or he would never have given them up. It didn't help that the bad magic of the Turkish Delight kept him thinking and wanting more of it. **

**I'm sure you remember most of this and I apologize about giving you another read through, but of course, it makes it better by being in a new perspective and making you think ;) (smiles)**

**I've make a combo of the Witch's castle. In the book and old movie, it's made of stone. In the new movie, it's ice. So I've sort of incorporated bits and pieces from both (since I am trying to stay as close to canon as possible, though there will be adversions occasionally). **

**Btw, I've made and eaten Turkish Delight, and let me tell you, it's very very good! I can tell now why Edmund would want it so much, besides it just being a sweet. Expensive, but good :)**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this. If you spot any Americanisms, as usual, please let me know :) Thanks for reading! **

**Citing: Pieces from Edmund's trek to the Witch's castle and description of surrounding land, action/dialogue from Beaver's House. Chpt 7 & 8 of LWW**


	10. Painful Regrets

**Disclaimer: All of this, of course, belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. Several segments are from the book as well as some dialogue from the new movie. (cited below)**

**A/N: (looks at all the reviews) Thank you so much! (grins) This story has really exceeded my expectations and I'm loving every minute of it. You guys rock! I don't know how to say thank you enough.**

**One quick note before you read (I'll leave the rest for the end ;) ). This chapter is VERY angsty. So be prepared.**

**With that said, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters, are always welcomed and extremely appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Painful Regrets**

As soon as the wolves left, Ginarrbrik shoved Edmund forward, making him stumble. _This definitely is not what I had in mind!_ thought Edmund, glancing around despairingly. He didn't even feel like retorting when Ginarrbrik shoved him again, the knife pressing against Edmund's back. He sighed, watching the ground beneath his feet as he walked, feeling completely helpless. _Now look what you've gone and done! Peter, Susan and Lucy could be dead and it'd be all your fault! _he berated himself angrily, his hands clenched into fists. _Idiot! I am…I am such an idiot. I can't believe I thought that the Queen, no White Witch, was nice! All the warnings were there and I was just too caught up in myself to suss it. Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Hurry up," snarled Ginarrbrik, pushing Edmund through a doorway into an icy dungeon. Edmund didn't say anything as he was forced to the freezing floor. Ginarrbrik snapped shackles around Edmund's ankles and walked out. Edmund sighed, leaning back against the cold wall, his breaths coming out in white puffs. Drawing his knees to his chest for warmth, he looked around the room. The walls were covered in slick ice and the floor seemed to be a solid sheet of it. _Why does it have to be ice?_ he wondered. _Rotten luck. At least I'm not sitting on a lake._ He didn't want to think about that incident but he couldn't help it, looking around at all the ice. His cell had no bars, but it wasn't like he could move very far with his shackles chained to metal that was frozen in the ground. He looked up and saw a small window with rusty, iron bars preventing anything from getting in or out. One side of his cell was a wall of ice with spiked, metal bars frozen inside it. The other side was identical save for a jagged hole in the center, icicles dripping down from the top of it. Through the hole, Edmund could see part of another cell.

He shivered and hugged his arms around his legs tightly, burying his head in his arms. He could feel hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry. He felt quite wretched, his body bruised and battered from his trip to the Witch's castle. To make things worse, he was frozen to the bone and very hungry. _Why, why did I believe her?_ he thought, his eyes shut. _I should've known better. When she was offering me Turkish Delight and being so nice. It was all fake… just to get me to bring my brother and sisters to her…I don't want to think about what she would have done to them…_He shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold. His stomach twisted at the thought of Turkish Delight and he found that nothing repulsed him more than that sweet. He didn't think that he would ever be able to look at Turkish Delight again without feeling sick, knowing that because of that sweet, he had betrayed his family.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Ginarrbrik walking in with a tray in his hands. The dwarf set down the tray, smirking at Edmund, and walked out. Edmund looked at what was on the tray: a hunk of dry, stale, crusty bread and a mug filled with dirty water. He was repulsed by it but he was so hungry he reached for the bread. Swallowing, he took a tentative bite and immediately spit it out. _Disgusting!_ He dropped the hunk of bread onto the tray and reached for the mug to wash down the awful taste. However, nothing came out when he lifted the mug to his lips. He frowned and looked at it. The water was frozen. _It would be, wouldn't it?_ he thought dejectedly. He threw the useless mug down on the tray and buried his face back in his arms. _I hate this! I just want to go home. If I went back to my brother and sisters, they'd only say 'we told you so." Well, Peter and Susan would. I don't know what Lucy would do. They probably all hate me. And I deserve it. I was completely rotten. I'm so stupid! Drawn in by sweets!_ He hit his fist into the icy ground and yelped, drawing back his hand quickly. He nursed his bruised hand, looking at the far wall. _Peter…Susan…Lucy…please be all right…I know I've been downright horrid to you but I didn't mean for anything to happen to you! I swear!_

"If you're not going to eat that…" came a quiet voice, startling Edmund out of his thoughts. Edmund looked around for the source of the voice, his gaze landing on a figure lying in the cell next to him. The jagged, icicle filled hole allowed him to see only part of the figure and Edmund picked up his bread, scooting over to the wall. "I'd get up…but, my legs…" He heard the scraping of chains and soft groans of effort as the figure dragged himself into view. _A Faun!_ thought Edmund in surprise, glancing at the furry legs and then the human torso. Edmund handed the bread to the Faun, who sagged against the wall, watching as the Faun bit into the bread hungrily.

Edmund swallowed, hugging his knees tightly. _Could this be… Lucy's friend?_ "Mr…Tumnus," he ventured quietly.

"What's left of him," said Mr. Tumnus bitterly, continuing to eat the bread. He looked up at Edmund, his eyes darting about Edmund's face as if trying to place him. "You're…Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"I'm Edmund," he said softly, glancing at Mr. Tumnus before averting his gaze to the ground. _And I betrayed them to the Witch…I don't deserve to be her brother…I'm horrible. _Edmund hunched over, trying to keep as warm as possible.

Mr. Tumnus smiled slightly. "You have the same nose," he said, touching his own nose briefly.

Edmund sniffed, rubbing his nose, glancing at Mr. Tumnus before looking away. He couldn't bear looking at the Faun, knowing what he had done to Lucy and the others. _If he knew what I had done…he'd hate me too,_ thought Edmund miserably.

"Is your sister all right?" asked Mr. Tumnus, peering at Edmund. Edmund couldn't look at him and rested his chin on his arms. "Is she safe?"

The sounds of growling wolves made Edmund look up towards the barred window. His heart thudded in his chest, his stomach twisting into knots. _Oh God…I…I hope they didn't catch them! Please let the others be all right!_ "I…" Edmund glanced at Mr. Tumnus before looking at his feet. A mixture of apprehension, fear, and depression filled him and he felt even more wretched if that was possible. "I don't know," he whispered honestly.

The sound of keys clanking against the spiked, metal dungeon door made Edmund look up. He gasped when he saw the Witch standing on the other side with Ginarrbrik next to her, unlocking the door. Moving quickly, he slid back to his original spot next to the tray, swallowing at his heart hammered in his chest.

The door was thrust open as the Witch strode into the dungeon, moving over to Edmund's cell. He cowered in terror, inching backwards until he couldn't go any farther. She looked down at him icily, her wand gripped in her left hand. She placed her right hand on her hip. "My police tore that dam apart," she said coldly. "Your little family are nowhere to be found."

_Thank God!_ thought Edmund in relief. However, that relief was short-lived as the Witch reached down, grabbing Edmund's shirt. She hauled him up off the ground, leaving his legs to dangle, the shackles clanking against each other. His eyes widened in fear, his heart catching in his throat as he tried to swallow. _Oh God…please…please don't let her hurt me._

"Where are they?" she questioned angrily, her eyes glittering icily.

"I- I don't know!" protested Edmund, his heart thundering in his ears.

"Then you're of no further use to me," she said quietly, her words chilling. She threw him down onto the ground and he winced as he hit the ice painfully. Struggling to sit up, he saw her raise her wand and his heart jumped into his throat, sussing that she intended to kill him. _No! Please!_ He drew back, leaning on his arms in an effort to be as far away as possible from her.

"Wait!" he cried, deciding to play his last card. Well, second-to-last. "The Beavers said something about Aslan!"

"Aslan?" asked the Witch in surprise, lowering her wand. She stared at him. "Where?"

"I –" began Edmund, not really wanting to tell her where. _I can't…I've already betrayed them…_

However, Mr. Tumnus saved him from speaking by crawling towards the Witch. "H- He's a stranger here, Your Majesty!" stammered Mr. Tumnus. "H-He-He can't be expected to know anything!" Edmund glanced at him, wincing when Ginarrbrik hit Mr. Tumnus with the base of his axe. Edmund returned his gaze to the Witch, staring at her. The Witch glanced at Mr. Tumnus before looking back at Edmund.

"I said, where is Aslan?" she asked quietly.

Edmund swallowed, venturing a look at Mr. Tumnus. The pleading look on Mr. Tumnus' face tore at Edmund's heart and Edmund knew he couldn't give up the location. "I-" he began, looking back up at the Witch. "I don't know. I left before they said anything." He glanced at Mr. Tumnus, who had bowed his head. "I wanted to see you!" cried Edmund, sitting up, his eyes on the Witch. _Maybe…maybe if I just explain to her why I didn't bring them…maybe she'll let me go._ But even as he thought this, he knew they were false hopes.

The Witch narrowed her gaze at Edmund but didn't say anything for a few moments. Then she yelled, "Guard!" and turned towards the open dungeon door.

"Your Majesty," growled a huge ogre as it walked into the dungeon. Edmund gasped, staring at it.

The Witch looked back at Edmund coldly as she said, "Release the Faun."

The ogre growled and Edmund watched as the ogre walked into Mr. Tumnus' cell, using a club to break the shackles around Mr. Tumnus' ankles. Mr. Tumnus cried out, startling Edmund, who couldn't help but stare. The ogre grabbed Mr. Tumnus by the scarf, dragging him into Edmund's cell, dropping him face-first beside the Witch.

Edmund watched in horror, feeling awful and completely helpless to do anything. The Witch turned to look down at Mr. Tumnus. "You know why you're here, _Faun_?"

"Because I –" whispered Mr. Tumnus, wincing in pain as he looked up at the Witch, "- believe in a free…Narnia."

She arched her eyebrows. "_You're_ here because _he_ –" she said, pointing her wand at Edmund and fixing her icy gaze upon him. Edmund swallowed, looking at up at her, inching backwards. "- turned you in." She paused, a cold smile playing across her lips. "For sweeties."

Edmund froze, his heart beating rapidly. He ventured a look at Mr. Tumnus and the expression on Mr. Tumnus' face was crushing. Edmund never felt lower in his life than he did at that moment. The betrayal and hurt on Mr. Tumnus' face was not something Edmund would ever forget and Edmund bowed his head, unable to meet Mr. Tumnus' eyes. _How could I have done that…_ thought Edmund, the horror of his own actions sinking in even more so than before. _He hates me…he should hate me…I don't deserve anything less than hate…I betrayed him…I sent him to this icy prison just because I wanted sweets…_

"Take him upstairs," ordered the Witch and Edmund, his head remaining bowed, looked up as the ogre dragged out Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus' eyes met Edmund's. The look of disappointment and Mr. Tumnus' cries of pain as he was dragged across the rough, icy floor cut through Edmund like a knife. "And ready my sleigh." The Witch looked at Edmund, who glanced at her before looking back down at the floor miserably. "Edmund misses his family." _What am I to do?_ he thought downheartedly. _I'm so horrible…I wish I could change it all…I wish I had never come to this place. I miss them so much…I just want to be back with the others, even if they do hate me… _ As the Witch and Ginarrbrik walked out, shutting the door behind them, Edmund drew his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms, sobbing softly.

------------

He wallowed in the pain, regret and total despair flooding through him for what seemed like eternity, feeling completely and utterly alone. _I can never forgive myself for what I did…never,_ he thought. He didn't lift his head, but he opened his eyes to look at the icy ground beneath him as a memory enveloped him.

_It was a few days after his father had gone away, and Edmund still hadn't left his room. He sat in his window-seat, hugging Maddie, looking out between the blackout curtains at where the vehicle had come to pick up his father. His mother continued to bring him meals, trying to get him to come out of his room, but he refused. He had yelled and even thrown one of his soldiers at her the last time she had come to take him out of his room. She stopped trying after that. _

Daddy…why? I didn't want you to leave,_ thought Edmund, sniffling and wiping his tears away. He felt miserable and totally alone. His siblings weren't his father, especially Peter, who had brought it upon himself to act like Dad. _You wish you were Dad,_ thought Edmund angrily. _But you'll never be. Always trying to tell me what to do, trying to be the hero.

"_Ed?" came a quiet, hesitant voice. _

_Edmund looked up and toward his door where his twelve-year old brother stood. Peter didn't step into the room, remaining in the doorway. "What do you want?" snapped Edmund, glaring at him._

"_Ed…come and play with us," said Peter, keeping his voice soft. There was sadness in his eyes. "We all miss Dad, but he wouldn't want us to feel rotten about him going to war. He had to do it."_

"_What do you know?" retorted Edmund, angry tears sparking in his eyes. "You don't know anything!" He picked up one of his shoes from the floor and heaved it at Peter. _

_Startled, Peter jumped back as the shoe collided with the edge of the door frame. Edmund's aim had always been good and if he had really been trying to, he would have hit Peter. Edmund watched, breathing hard, as his brother swallowed and looked back at Edmund. "Ed, please. Won't you come out?"_

"_Not with you!" he snapped. "Go away!" Edmund turned back to the window, glaring out as he hugged his knees to his chest. He heard Peter sigh and then the sound of his footsteps as Peter walked away. Edmund glanced at the doorway to make sure it was empty before burying his face in his arms and sobbing._

Edmund closed his eyes, feeling a few tears prick at the edges of his eyes. _There's no way they can come here or they'll be captured. Who knows where they are? I'll probably never see them again…the Witch will probably find them and bring them here to be turned into stone. And I'll sit here in this icy prison forever. I just want to go home._ He felt hot, salty tears trickle down his cheeks. _They all hate me. Probably never want to have anything to do with me anymore…I really am completely alone, an outcast in my family, and now a betrayer of them in Narnia…_

He heard footsteps, snapping him out of his thoughts, and then the dungeon door was thrust open with a loud clang as metal hit ice-covered stone. Edmund looked up, hastily wiping away his tears, to see Ginarrbrik walking in with the whip in his hand. Edmund backed up, not sure what was going to happen next. His back hit the icy wall behind him and he swallowed, watching the dwarf with apprehension. However, Ginarrbrik just scowled at him, unlocking the shackles. "Get up," he ordered, motioning with his whip.

Edmund staggered to his feet, confused, his body numb from the freezing dungeon. Ginarrbrik shoved Edmund towards the door with the whip, making him stumble and wince as he knocked his shoulder against the frozen wall. Ginarrbrik silently ushered Edmund along, leading him up the stairs, through a courtyard of statues, and into the main courtyard. As Edmund passed through the giant archway, he froze, staring in horror. There, only a few paces away, stood Mr. Tumnus…except he wasn't breathing anymore. He had been turned to stone and the look of pain in his face wrenched Edmund's heart. _Oh God…she…she…she's killed him…and it's my fault_, he thought. He suddenly felt quite sick to his stomach and he tore his gaze from the statue as he heard the Witch say coldly, "When you're ready, Son of Adam." Edmund looked over to see her standing on her sledge, the lanterns hanging from the front casting shadows across the statues and icy, stone walls.

Ginarrbrik pressed the whip into Edmund's back, forcing him to move towards the Witch. Edmund couldn't help but glance at some of the statues he passed. The looks of anger, pain, and shock on their faces made Edmund finally suss just how horrible the Witch really was. When he had first passed through the courtyard, he had been in better spirits and had jeered at them. Now he just felt wretched.

The Witch sat down in her sledge and Edmund climbed in, sitting down by her feet. He glanced at her as she wrapped herself in her white furs. Then he looked away, hugging his knees tightly to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He heard Ginarrbrik let out a yell, snapping the whip, and the sledge took off with a jerk.

As they passed through the front arch into the bright sunlight, the frigid winter air hit Edmund like a ton of bricks, chilling him to the core, as if he weren't cold enough already. He huddled on the floor of the sledge, trying to protect himself from the wind as it whipped across the sledge. The scenery flew by in a blur as they sped across the frozen lake. The biting wind bit at Edmund's exposed flesh, making it hurt and turn red from the cold. Edmund ventured a glance at the Witch, who looked down at him icily before returning her gaze outward. Edmund swallowed and looked down, burying his face in his arms, trying to stay warm but to no avail. At least he was out of the dungeon.

As the sledge flew across the ice, cutting through snowy drifts, Edmund found himself constantly being completely covered in snow. It soaked through his already damp clothes, making him feel quite miserable and numb from the cold. He kept trying to brush the snow off, but every time he did so, he would be covered again. Finally, he just gave up and rested his chin on his arms, keeping his knees hugged tightly to his body. He looked at the floor of the sledge as the trees whipped by, too exhausted to do much else. He closed his eyes, shivering. _Doesn't look like I'm going to be King after all, _he thought unhappily. _ It was all lies from the beginning. I can't believe I thought that she was good and that she was in the right. I'm so stupid! _ By this point, he would have given anything to be back with the others, even Peter. _This has to be a dream…just another awful nightmare. I'll just pinch myself and wake up. That's it. No more Narnia, no more cold, no more Witch…_ but even as he thought this, he knew that it wasn't a dream and that it was very, very real.

Hours passed with no sound but the swish of snow and the creaking of the reindeers' harness. Incoherent thoughts raced through his mind as he passed in and out of a restless sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore, his body almost numb to the cold by now. He felt a mixture of sadness, hopelessness, and regret. _If only I could see them…_ he thought, allowing his eyes to close once again as memories flashed before him.

_Peter rushing into his room as Edmund screams from a nightmare…Edmund creeping down the hall late at night, having just awoken from a particularly bad dream, moving into his brother's room and snuggling into his brother's arms. His dad buying them all ice cream and Edmund's chocolate ice cream falling to the sidewalk, having melted too quickly for him to eat it all. He was crying and then Lucy offered him her ice cream cone. Then Edmund was sitting in Susan's room, working on a difficult homework problem, and she was sitting next to him, helping him through it. A flash of an arrow…Edmund was at his first archery lesson and couldn't hit the target. He was frustrated and Susan walked over, gently showing him how to hold the bow properly. He shot his next arrow and it hit the target. _

_Then he saw a tired Peter holding out a fixed Maddie in his hands, a smile on his face. Edmund yelling at Peter for telling him to grow up, now noticing the look of pain on Peter's face as Edmund ran out of the room. He and Peter were out in the garden at home and Peter was pushing Edmund on the rope swing. Then they were climbing trees and Edmund fell…but his fall was halted as Peter reached down, grabbing his hand. Edmund looked up at his brother, realizing that Peter would never let him fall, figuratively or not. _

_Edmund's first day at his new school…people bullying him, the teachers being horrid…Edmund sat crying outside near the bus stop…he saw Peter walk up and sit down, drawing Edmund into a silent hug…Susan and Lucy spending all night on making a surprise birthday cake for Edmund…Edmund seeing this but going back to bed before they could see him._

_Lucy offering Edmund Teddy during one of his nightmares…her sleeping with him despite his protests…Peter, Susan, and Lucy standing at the foot of Edmund's bed when he had been horribly ill, acting out the play he had so desperately wanted to see. He had been too sick to go that night and so they all had stayed home to do this for him…_

Edmund felt hot tears run down his frozen cheeks and he buried his face in his arms, crying quietly. _I was so stupid…not seeing how much they loved me…everything that they did for me, all those times. I was horrible to them but they always came back, eager to make me happy and help me. I had shoved all those memories away, only remembering the bad ones. I miss them so much…I just want to say how sorry I am…oh, I hope they don't hate me…they should…they really should. How could I have done this? I'm so sorry, Peter…Susan…Lucy. Please forgive me. Please._

"What have we here?" cried the Witch suddenly, jerking Edmund out of his thoughts. "Stop!" The sledge jerked to a halt, nearly causing Edmund to fall over. He threw out his hands in an effort to halt his fall and grimaced as his frozen hands connected with the floor of the sledge, sending white-hot spikes of pain shooting up through his arms. He lifted his head slowly, unable to feel most of his body.

A little way off at the foot of a tree sat a merry party, a squirrel and his wife with their children and two satyrs and a dwarf and an old dog-fox, all on stools around a table. Delicious smells invaded Edmund's senses but he couldn't tell what they were eating. They all looked so happy, with holly decorations lining the table and mounds of food covering the top. Edmund's stomach rumbled, making him remember how hungry he was.

The Fox, obviously the oldest person present, stood, holding a glass in his right paw, about ready to say something. But then the party froze upon seeing who was in the sledge and all the laughter disappeared from their faces. If it were possible, their faces would have gone white. The father squirrel stopped eating with his fork halfway to his mouth and one of the satyrs stopped with its fork actually in its mouth, and the baby squirrels squeaked with terror.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Witch. Nobody answered. "Speak, vermin! Or do you want my dwarf to find you a tongue with his whip? What is the meaning of all this gluttony, this waste, this self-indulgence? Where did you get all these things?"

Edmund stared at them, swallowing. _What is she going to do?_

"Please, your Majesty," said the Fox, "we were given them." He looked terribly nervous but managed to stammer out, "And if I might make so bold as to drink to your Majesty's very good health –"

"Who gave them to you?"

"F-F-Father Christmas," stammered the Fox, staring at her. _Christmas!_ thought Edmund in surprise. _But I thought Lucy said that there wasn't Christmas in Narnia!_

"What!" roared the Witch, springing from the sledge and taking a few strides nearer to the terrified animals. "He has not been here! He cannot have been here! How dare you –" She stopped, controlling her icy rage and said, in a much quieter voice, "-but no. Say you have been lying and you shall even now be forgiven."

However, at that moment, one of the baby squirrels lost her head completely and squeaked, "He has – he has- he has!" beating her little spoon on the table.

Edmund watched with wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, as the Witch bit her lips so hard that a drop of blood appeared on her white cheek. Then she raised her wand and Edmund tried to climb to his feet. "Oh, don't, don't, please don't!" shouted Edmund, grimacing from the pain shooting up through his frozen body as he moved. But even as he shouted, she had already waved her wand and instantly where the merry party had been there were only statues of creatures seated around a stone table on which there were stone plates and stone food.

The Witch whirled to face Edmund, rage evident in her features. Edmund stared at her, gulping, his heart pounding in his ears. "As for you," she said coldly, stepping towards him and giving him a stunning blow on the face as she re-mounted the sledge. He cried out, white-hot pain driving into him where her slap had landed. He put a hand up to his face, knowing there would be a nasty bruise there later. "Let that teach you to ask favor for spies and traitors." The Witch looked forward. "Drive on!" The sledge jerked forward and Edmund watched as the statues grew farther and farther away. And for once, he felt sorry for them, sussing that they would forever be only stone, unable to enjoy anything anymore.

He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top, closing his eyes. His face still stung where the Witch had slapped him, a painful reminder of how much trouble he really was in. As they drove on, Edmund noticed that the snow which splashed against them as they rushed through it was much wetter than before, and he noticed that he wasn't quite as cold anymore. He lifted his head, watching the scenery fly by. It was beginning to grow foggier and warmer with each passing minute and the sledge began to slow. The sledge began to jerk and skid, and kept on jolting as if it had struck stones. There seemed to be a curious noise all around them but the noises of their driving and jolting and the dwarf's shouting at the reindeer prevented Edmund from hearing it properly.

Suddenly, the sledge stuck so fast that it wouldn't go on at all. In that moment of silence, Edmund could hear the strange, sweet, rustling, chattering noise – and yet not so strange, for he'd heard it before – if only he could remember where! Then all at once, he remembered. It was the noise of running water. All around them, though out of sight, there were streams, chattering, murmuring, bubbling, splashing and even, in the distance, the roaring of a waterfall. His heart gave a great leap as he sussed that the frost was over. _Winter is gone!_ he thought in wide-eyed surprise. _Spring has come! What does this mean?_ Edmund watched as a great load of snow slid off a tree and for the first time since he had entered Narnia, he saw the dark green of a fir tree.

"Don't sit staring, fool!" cried the Witch, startling Edmund from his thoughts. She was glaring down at him and he swallowed. "Get out and help."

Edmund obeyed, knowing that he must, and stepped out into the slushy snow. He began to help Ginarrbrik, pushing at the sledge until they got it out of the muddy hole it had been stuck in. Edmund slipped in the mud, falling to the ground and cutting his knee on a rock. He grimaced in pain, standing. Ginarrbrik shoved him back towards the sledge and he limped back to it, taking his seat on the floor.

Ginarrbrik, by being very cruel to the reindeer, managed to get the reindeer going again and they drove on. Edmund couldn't help but stare at the passing scenery. The snow was melting away quickly and patches of green grass were beginning to appear in every direction. The sense of relief he felt at seeing grass was intense and he couldn't help but smile a little. _No more cold. No more snow. Finally…Spring!_ Then the sledge stopped again, jerking Edmund forward. He winced as his knees banged against the edge of the sledge.

"It's no good, your Majesty," said Ginarrbrik, looking back at the Witch. "We can't sledge in this thaw."

"Then we must walk," said the Witch, climbing out of the sledge.

"We shall never overtake them walking," growled Ginarrbrik. "Not with the start they've got." Edmund climbed slowly out of the sledge, working feeling into his tired, cold muscles and trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his various bruises and cuts.

"Are you my councilor or my slave?" snapped the Witch. "Do as you're told. Cut the harness of the reindeer; they'll find their own way home."

Ginarrbrik obeyed and then Edmund was shoved forward. "Move," growled Ginarrbrik and Edmund stumbled through the slush and mud and wet grass. He was constantly slipping and sliding and every time he stumbled, Ginarrbrik would curse and sometimes give him a flick with the whip. Edmund flinched, biting his lip in an effort not to cry out, and continued to walk. Even though he wasn't cold anymore, he still felt quite miserable, exhausted, and hungry. It didn't help that every time he fell he added a new bruise or scrape to his already bruised and battered body. _What I wouldn't give to just be home…or even back at the Beavers' house,_ thought Edmund wistfully, wincing as he tripped over a rock.

As they walked, Edmund glanced around, watching as the patches of snow grew smaller until they had vanished completely. Dark-green firs, silver birch trees, dark-brown oaks, and other various trees could be seen. Brightly-colored blossoms and rich leaves appeared on the bare branches, filling the forest with color. The roaring of the waterfall grew louder as they walked over a gurgling stream, passing over flower-covered ground. Flowers of every variety were appearing in all directions, adding even more color to the forest. Then Edmund heard a sound which caused his heart to leap again. Birds. He heard a bird chirping in the trees above him and soon it was answered by another, and another, until the entire forest was filled with the sounds of bird calls. Edmund looked up, watching as birds alighted on branches, flying to other trees, or sailing through the air.

"Faster! Faster!" cried the Witch and Edmund was pleased to note the hint of panic in her voice.

The fog was gone now and the sky became a crystal-clear blue. In the wide glades there were primroses and a light breeze sprang up, scattering drops of moisture across their faces. The canopy filled out with hundreds of leaves, the sunshine streaming in through the open areas, sending beams of light to the forest floor. To Edmund, this was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, and for once, he felt there could be some hope.

"This is no thaw," said Ginarrbrik, suddenly stopping. Edmund and the Witch both halted. "This is Spring! What are we to do? Your winter has been destroyed, I tell you! This is Aslan's doing."

"If either of you mention that name again," said the Witch through gritted teeth. Her gaze was filled with icy rage. "He shall be instantly killed."

They walked in silence for many minutes until they came to the edge of a roaring waterfall. Edmund looked at the gushing water, following it as it disappeared in clouds of white foam. The river sped far below them, all traces of ice gone, and a stunning rainbow arched brightly across deep-blue water. Edmund ventured a glance at the Witch, who was staring down at the river in rage. Edmund couldn't help but smile slightly at how frustrated she was. _Serves her right._

"It's so warm out," commented Ginarrbrik, beginning to take off his grey-fur coat. With one icy glare from the Witch, Ginarrbrik halted his actions and pulled his coat back on. Edmund heard the growling and barking of wolves and turned to see several wolves run into the clearing. One of them carried a Fox in its mouth. The wolf dropped the Fox down on the ground, looking up at the Witch.

"We found the traitor," growled the wolf.

"Ah, nice of you to drop by," said the Witch coolly, turning and looking at the Fox as he struggled to his feet. She walked over to the Fox, looking down at him, her gaze glittering icily. "I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night." Edmund moved silently to stand beside her, staring at the Fox. _Wait…does…_ His heart beat a little faster, his eyes widening. _Maybe my brother and sisters are all right!_ "Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, your Majesty," said the Fox sadly, bowing his head.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery," snapped the Witch.

"Not to seem rude," said the Fox, smirking slightly, "but I wasn't actually talking about you." The Fox looked at Edmund. Edmund's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the Fox, thoroughly confused. _What? What does he mean?_ thought Edmund, arching an eyebrow. _Why is he looking at me?_ He glanced at the Witch, who gave him a cold look, and he looked back at the Fox, his surprise and confusion still evident on his features.

He watched as the Witch stepped forward, bringing her wand in front of her, pointing it at the Fox. She looked at the Fox icily. "Where are the humans headed?"

Edmund's heart leapt at her question. _That means they're still alive! But where? Mr. Beaver said something…about an army…and the Stone Table…and meeting Aslan…could they be there already?_ Though he felt that he had no hope of being rescued, the thought of his brother and sisters being all right and reaching the army gave him hope that the Witch would be defeated. _Oh, I do hope they reach Aslan. That'll show the Witch. But…_ Edmund looked at the Fox, who was slowly backing away from the Witch's wand in fright, refusing to give up the location. _I…he saved my brother and sisters…I can't let anything happen to him. I've already done enough horrible things…maybe I can save him from her hurting him or turning him to stone._

As the Witch raised her wand to strike, Edmund cried out, "No! Wait!" He ran to stand between the Witch and the Fox, looking up at her, his heart pounding in his chest. "Don't." _She'll probably slap me again for doing this, but I don't want someone else to die because of me and what I did._ The Witch lowered her wand, giving him an inquisitive, cold look. "Beaver said something about the Stone Table…and that Aslan had an army there." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves as he looked up at her.

The Witch raised her eyebrows. "An army?" she asked quietly and moved past Edmund to look down at the Fox.

Edmund swallowed, turning to look at the Fox. The Fox shook his head in disappointment and disbelief, sighing as he looked to the ground. Edmund felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, realizing his mistake. _I did it again! I'm such an idiot! Why can't I keep my mouth shut! Everyone hates me! I can't do anything right._ Edmund looked to the ground, unable to look at the Fox, feeling horrid for what he had just done. _Well done, Ed_, he mentally yelled at himself. _You've betrayed your family, Mr. Tumnus, and now the Fox that helped save your brother and sisters. What next, the rest of Narnia?_

The Witch glanced at the Fox before returning her gaze to Edmund. "Thank you, Edmund." The Witch looked between the wolves and Edmund, nodding her head slightly. "I'm glad this creature - got to see some honesty -" She gave Edmund a cold smile and Edmund looked at her, unsure what she was going to do. "-before he died," she said coldly, whirling around and thrusting her wand at the Fox, who yelped just before he was turned to stone.

"NO!" cried Edmund, moving forward, his eyes wide. _That wasn't supposed to happen!_ The Witch spun to face him, moving her wand to her side. She looked at him icily and he backed up, swallowing hard. Her gaze narrowed and she slapped him across the face quite hard. He let out a cry, turning his face away as he brought up his hand to touch his stinging cheek. He grimaced in pain, closing his eyes. That slap had hurt even more than the first one.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, turning him back. The Witch looked down at him coolly and he winced, hoping she wouldn't hit him again. _Please don't hurt me…_ he thought, swallowing. "Think about whose side you're on, Edmund." Her gaze was penetrating and he couldn't look away, even though he desperately wanted to. "Mine –" She gripped his face roughly in her hand, forcing him to look at the stone Fox, "- or theirs." She let go of his face, walking away. Edmund could only stare at the Fox, breathing hard, feeling tears threatening to spring forth. _I did that…he's like that because of me,_ thought Edmund, feeling lower than he thought he could ever feel. It was even worse than before. Yet another being had been turned to stone on account of his actions. _It's all my fault…my fault..._ He blinked away his tears, feeling completely wretched. _I'm horrible…I don't deserve anyone's help…it's my fault that all this has happened…because of me…I don't think I'll ever see my family again…how could I face them if I did see them? After everything I've done…betraying them…betraying Narnia…_

"Go on ahead," the Witch said and Edmund looked over at her. She stood in front of the semi-circle of wolves, looking at them. "Gather the faithful." She paused, her face cold. "If it's a war that Aslan wants –" A butterfly fluttered past her and she turned it to stone in one swift motion, not removing her gaze from the wolves. "- it's a war he shall get."

* * *

**So...what do you think? How do you feel? (his thoughts and flashbacks) I'm curious to know:)**

**This chapter, as you probably noticed, has several bits from the book as well as sections from the movie.**

**Writing this chapter made me especially feel for Edmund...angst...and just how miserable he really was about the whole ordeal. Don't worry, next chapter is their reunion and Aslan's words to Edmund (oh how we are all curious to know what Aslan said to him! (grins). **

**So be prepared for some fluffy scenes :D**

**I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all again for reading this, and all your reviews. It makes me feel good as a writer that I can please you and give you a good story (at least, that's what I hope :D )**

**As always, if you spot any Americanisms, please let me know. It's appreciated (smiles) **

**Citing: Description/action/lines for the Christmas Party turned to stone, the Witch/Edmund/Ginarrbrik's journey/actions/lines once Spring as arrived. Chpt 11 of LWW**


	11. The Ties That Bind

**Disclaimer: As always, everything is property of C.S. Lewis. Segments are from the book as well as the new movie. (cited below) A thank you to those authors out there who have inspired me to write and got me thinking about what Aslan would say to Edmund. (you know who you are :) )**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I honestly can't thank you enough :) I'm really glad that you're liking it so far and I hope to live up to your expectations with what follows.**

**This chapter, of course, is the much awaited reunion and Aslan's words to Edmund. My muse left me for Vegas yesterday and came back late last night, so I haven't stopped writing, just for you! (grins)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always extremely welcomed and very much appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: The Ties That Bind**

After the wolves had departed, the Witch looked at Ginarrbrik. "We move on," she said coldly. "Bind the human child's hands." She turned and began walking. Ginarrbrik smirked at Edmund, seeming to find pleasure in yanking Edmund's arms around behind him roughly and quickly binding Edmund's wrists together with a length of coarse rope. Edmund winced, the rope cutting into his wrists and his entire body aching, but he didn't protest, knowing there wasn't any point. Besides, he was so exhausted that he didn't have the strength to argue. _What a mess I've got myself into,_ he thought unhappily as he was shoved forward, forced to begin walking again. His thoughts were on what had just transpired, glancing back at the stone Fox. He looked quickly away, feeling fresh, hot tears spring to his eyes. _I just can't do anything right…I wonder if I shall ever see my brother and sisters again…I wonder if they're even thinking about me. Would they hate me so much that they'd be happy I'm gone? Off their hands? _His face was a mask of misery, no matter how much he tried to keep his face expressionless. _I bet they are. It's not like I did anything to make them want to have me around. My fault, really. All of it. I wish I could see them again, just to apologize._

Now that his hands were tied behind his back, his balance was worse and he constantly tripped over roots and rocks along their path. He grimaced as he fell, his knees scraping against rough stone. His knee-socks had fallen to his ankles, leaving his shins unprotected. However, he already had so many bruises that the few he added in their trek went unnoticed among the blue, black, and yellow marks all over his body.

As the sun went down, it grew colder, the wind picking up and chilling him to the bone. He shivered and when he made to pause, feeling so tired that he could barely take another step, Ginarrbrik gave the rope a vicious jerk, causing Edmund to stagger and fall to his knees.

"Get up," snarled Ginarrbrik and Edmund felt the bite of the whip across his back. Edmund bit his lip in an effort not to cry out and tasted blood from biting down so hard. Edmund gritted his teeth and stumbled to his feet. Limping from the various cuts and bruises on his legs, he continued to walk, glancing every so often at the white figure of the Witch ahead of them.

Soon they arrived at an area in the forest that had been made into the Witch's camp. Edmund glanced around at the ogres, wyverns, minotaurs and other nasty beasts before lowering his gaze to the ground. All around him were the sounds of weapons being sharpened, armor being beaten into shape, and the grunts, growling, and chatter between the beasts. Mercifully, at last, when Edmund knew that his legs would no longer support him, they came to a halt in the center of the camp near a tree. Edmund's legs gave out from under him and he collapsed, lying on his face doing absolutely nothing. He didn't even care what they were going to do next; he simply wanted to lay still. Never had he been put through such pain and misery as he had in the past day and a half. He completely regretted everything he had done and wished he had never followed Lucy that night into the wardrobe.

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool dirt pressing against his face. His shoulders hurt from having his hands bound behind him but it was nothing compared to what he felt inside. Where there had once been hope, now there was nothing but emptiness. _I don't know what's going to happen to me,_ thought Edmund,_ but I don't think I'll ever get to see my family again…_ He opened his eyes, gazing at the dirt in front of him. _I just want to go home…I wish none of this had happened…adventures aren't supposed to be this painful and this horrible._ He felt a solitary tear trickle down his cheek, dropping into the dark-brown earth. _If only this could be a dream._

"No, it is no use now, your Majesty. They must have reached the Stone Table by now," Edmund heard Ginarrbrik say. Edmund shut his eyes, listening as the Queen and the dwarf spoke in low tones.

"Perhaps the Wolf will smell us out and bring us news," said the Witch.

"It cannot be good news if he does."

"Four thrones in Cair Paravel," mused the Witch and Edmund felt a shiver run down his spine. "How if only three were filled? That would not fulfill the prophecy." _What is she talking about? I remember Beaver saying something about four thrones in that rhyme he was reciting…about the evil time being over and done…is it that prophecy? _ wondered Edmund, not liking the sound of her voice. Though he didn't fully understand where she was going with this, his stomach was twisting in apprehension. His heart began to beat quickly. _What does she mean, if only three thrones were filled? Filled with who?_

"What difference would that make now that _He_ is here?" asked Ginarrbrik sulkily.

"He may not stay long. And then – we would fall upon the three at Cair."

"Yet it might be better, to keep this one." As Ginarrbrik said this, he gave Edmund a swift kick to the stomach, which caused Edmund to cry out and fold inwardly. He gasped from the white-hot spikes of pain that shot through his body, shaking slightly.

_Not anymore…_ he thought, his features a mask of his suffering. _Please…_

"For bargaining with," finished Ginarrbrik.

"Yes! And have him rescued," said the Witch scornfully.

"Then, we had better do what we have to do at once."

_What…what are they going to do?_ thought Edmund as the pain slowly faded and he lay there, unmoving.

"I would like to have it done on the Stone Table itself," said the Witch. "That is the proper place. That is where it has always been done before."

_What done?_

"It will be a long time now before the Stone Table can again be put to its proper use."

"True." She paused. "Well, I will begin. Now, we have no table – let me see. We had better put it against the trunk of a tree."

Edmund found himself being roughly forced to his feet. Before that even registered, he was shoved against the tree. Sagging to the ground, he felt his body being bound with rope, grimacing as the bark cut into his back. He looked up and saw the Witch hovering over him, her gaze dark and her lips forming a cruel smile. Edmund swallowed, his heart racing, not knowing what she was planning.

"Prepare the victim," she said coldly and Ginarrbrik walked over, undoing Edmund's collar and folding his shirt back at the neck. Then Ginarrbrik took Edmund's hair and pulled his head back so that he had to raise his chin. Edmund winced, shutting his eyes tightly, feeling icy terror shoot through his body as he heard the sound of a knife being sharpened. _Oh God!_ he thought, his eyes widening slightly, the horrible realization of what the Witch was planning finally sinking in. _She's going to kill me! _

"Please," he whispered, his voice scratchy from lack of water, tears welling up in his eyes. _I don't want to die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything Peter…Susan…Lucy! Someone…anyone…Dad…_ But there was no one to help him, no one at all. He was totally alone and about to die at the hands of the White Witch. His tears trickled down his cheeks, creating damp paths through the dirt smudging his face. _Please…please…_

Suddenly, a low, guttural voice broke through his silent pleas, causing him to carefully open his eyes, daring to hope. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breaths were coming out in ragged gasps. "Your Majesty, I have the plans you've requested." Edmund saw a huge, black Minotaur looking at the Witch.

"Very well, Otmin," said the Witch, looking at the Minotaur and lowering her glittering knife. "Let us discuss them." She looked at Ginarrbrik. "Don't let the boy out of your sight or it will be your head," she said coldly and strode away. Edmund let out a sigh of relief, sagging back against the tree trunk as Ginarrbrik released Edmund's hair. Edmund shut his eyes, his heart still racing in his chest. _Thank God..._ However, even as he was thinking this, a pit of dread formed in his stomach as he sussed that even though the Witch hadn't killed him now, there was nothing stopping her from doing so in the future. _Peter…Lucy…Susan…I'm so sorry,_ he thought, a fresh, silent tear trickling down his cheek.

"Do you want Turkish Delight, little Prince?" taunted Ginarrbrik. Edmund felt his stomach twist in knots of revulsion at the mention of the sweet. He opened his eyes to see Ginarrbrik sneering at him. Edmund watched as Ginarrbrik sat down on a large stone, tapping his whip against the palm of his hand. "Didn't get your way, did you? Thought you were so smart."

The pain and misery that Edmund was in had him barely thinking straight. He was so exhausted and the fact that this stupid little dwarf was taunting him began to make him furious. It reminded him of his first days at his new school, when everyone had been picking on him. Edmund swallowed to moisten his throat, glaring at Ginarrbrik. "Shut up, you stupid, fat dwarf!" The retort wasn't exactly up to par with his usual comebacks, but he could barely think and this was all he could come up with at that moment. He swallowed again, his throat scratchy. "You think you're so special but you're pathetic. The Witch will get you in the end too!"

A look of surprise, then fury appeared on Ginarrbrik's face as he stood, his cheeks flaming. Ginarrbrik glared at Edmund, standing and moving over to him. Ginarrbrik backhanded Edmund with a stunning blow, leaving him wincing in pain and tasting blood. _It was worth seeing the look on his face,_ thought Edmund, gasping from the slap. He took a deep breath and glared back at Ginarrbrik.

"That the best you've got?" snapped Edmund.

"She should have killed you when she had the chance," growled Ginarrbrik and reached down, tearing a strip of fabric from Edmund's shirt. Then he tied it over Edmund's mouth, effectively gagging him. Edmund fixed him with a steely glare, unable to speak now. "Not so tough now that you can't speak, are we?" sneered Ginarrbrik and began circling the tree Edmund was tied to. Edmund shifted, his eyes never leaving Ginarrbrik. "Is our little Prince uncomfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed?" Ginarrbrik went to hit Edmund and Edmund moved his head away, wincing. "Special treatment for the special boy." Edmund turned his head, watching as Ginarrbrik walked around behind the tree. "Isn't _this_ –" said Ginarrbrik, startling Edmund as he appeared at Edmund's other side. Edmund gasped, his eyes widening slightly as Ginarrbrik leaned in close to Edmund. "- what you _wanted_?" Edmund glared up at Ginarrbrik as the dwarf sneered, moving back a few paces.

Multiple retorts were at Edmund's lips and it enraged him that he couldn't voice them. _I'll pay you back for this, you rotten little –_ thought Edmund, his gaze narrowed at the dwarf.

Night had fallen and the camp was lit by the fires of the bellows. Edmund couldn't make out much of the movement, but he could still see Ginarrbrik standing close by. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, Edmund could make out the shapes of the other creatures in the camp. _Am I really going to die here?_ thought Edmund, looking down at his lap. He shifted and grimaced as his arms scraped against the rough bark. _No one knows where I am…how could anyone come?_ Despair began to take over his thoughts and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. _Dad…I miss you so much…you'd save me…you always did…but here…you can't…_

"Is our little Prince crying?" sneered Ginarrbrik and Edmund glared at the dwarf through blurry eyes. He watched as Ginarrbrik strode towards him, pulling out his knife. Edmund swallowed, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest as he leaned back as far as he could. _What's he going to do?_ he thought in panic, his eyes widening. Ginarrbrik's gaze narrowed maliciously and he leaned close to Edmund. "Can't escape now, can you? No one cares about you. They don't even know where you are if they were looking. One less throne filled in Cair Paravel." Ginarrbrik pressed the knife to Edmund's throat and Edmund turned his head, shutting his eyes tightly. _Please…please…_ He forced himself not to cry, his heart thundering in his chest.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and Edmund cracked one eye open to see a wolf running through the trees in terror. The thundering of hoofs made Edmund open both eyes and he stared in shock as a man…no…horse and man…galloped towards him with two swords drawn. Loud shouts were heard from every direction, the beating of wings, and the drumming of hoofs filled the air, creating confusion all around him.

Exhaustion was taking its toll on Edmund and he could feel the darkness threatening to overtake him. He vaguely felt the knife being removed from his throat and the ropes loosening around him. Unable to hold himself up, Edmund collapsed, but before he hit the ground, he felt strong arms around him and heard big, kind voices saying things like "Let him lie down – give him some wine – drink this – steady now – you'll be all right in a minute."

Then he heard other voices of people who were not talking to him but to one another. "What should we do with this dwarf? – yes, do that – oh, let me do the honors –serves this bloke right-" But at this point, Edmund went off in a dead faint unable to stay conscious a moment longer, the past day and a half finally taking its toll upon him.

----------

Edmund woke to the sounds of whispered voices. "Shh! You'll wake him! – I have to do this, Treony, he's quite a mess – what do you expect! He was with Her – well, let me tend to him. Go bother Shintalla – she'll kick me if I do! – then leave me alone before I kick you!"

Edmund groaned as everything suddenly came back to him, including the pain.

"Now you've done it!"

Edmund blinked his eyes open blurrily and all he saw was darkness. At first he thought it was just a dream, but something pressed against one of his cuts and he cried out as it stung. _Definitely not a dream! Dreams don't hurt!_

"Shh, your Majesty," whispered a soft, female voice. "I'm nearly finished. If Swiftfoot would just leave me alone for a moment –"

"Fine, fine. Aslan wishes to speak with him once he's healed," came a deep, male voice.

Edmund heard the swish of cloth and then the female voice spoke again. "I do apologize, your Majesty."

If Edmund's mind had been working correctly, he would have wondered why this voice kept calling him 'your Majesty' but he was in far too much pain and his exhaustion wouldn't let him think straight.

"Just a few moments more, I promise," came the soft voice and it began to hum a soft melody. It was oddly soothing and Edmund withdrew into unconsciousness.

--------

When Edmund next awoke, the first thing he noticed was the silence. It seemed the soft voice from before was gone and Edmund wondered if he truly had just dreamed it all. He opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't in as much pain. True, his body was still sore and when he shifted, he winced, his bruises still sensitive to the touch. But other than that, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been.

He slowly sat up and discovered that he was laying on a bed of rich, red, velvet cushions. A matching blanket with a bright, gold lion embroidered on it lay over his legs. He frowned, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it. _No,_ he thought. _This is definitely not the Witch's camp…where am I?_ Sliding out from under the blanket, he stood carefully, teetering slightly, his body still weak. Once he regained his balance, he slowly made his way towards a slit of light. He drew back a curtain and as he stepped out into the cool, night air, he sussed that he had been inside a tent. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by similar tents, the stars shining brightly in the night sky overhead. A light breeze drifted through the camp, causing the flags to flutter, rustling his hair and clothes.

He looked down at himself and inwardly winced. He was a mess. His clothes were tattered in places and while he wasn't covered in dirt anymore, his skin was blotched with nasty-looking bruises and healing cuts. _That'll teach me to trust anyone offering me anything,_ he thought, reaching up to brush some of his dark hair from his eyes. He noticed the raw, red rope burns around his wrists and looked away, dropping his hand to his side. _That was the worst part of my entire life,_ he thought, remembering the past day and a half. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, but it eluded him. _This…place…please don't tell me it's going to be like Her place again…_ but even as he thought this, he knew it wasn't true. For one, this place was peaceful and radiated warmth. Second, he had been sleeping on very comfortable cushions. Everything was rich here, from the cloth of the tents to the dark-green grass beneath his feet. In the distance, the sky was beginning to lighten as dawn arrived. On either side of the camp were sloping hills with jagged stones jutting out from various places. They went up quite a ways and Edmund could just barely make out a dark line at the top. _A forest…_

"I see that you have awakened, Son of Adam," came a voice from behind Edmund. Edmund froze, swallowing, but there was no fear in his heart. Instead, strangely enough, he felt warm and safe. Turning slowly, his eyes widened in shock at the sight that was before him. Just a few paces away stood an enormous lion, nearly as tall as he was. The lion's mane was a deep, rich gold that seemed to glitter in the starlight. But what Edmund noticed first and foremost were the lion's eyes. They were a warm, solemn, deep golden color that seemed to radiate power and love all at once. Edmund was confused at what he felt and averted his eyes, looking at his feet, unable to meet the lion's powerful gaze, trembling slightly. _Is…this…Aslan?_ he wondered, remembering what he had heard about the Great Lion.

He heard the soft padding of the lion's velveted paws as the lion stepped towards him. Then he felt something warm and moist touch his forehead and looked up, gasping when he saw how close the lion was to him.

"Son of Adam, do not be afraid," said the lion softly, his voice deep and rich and soothing. Edmund began to feel a little better and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "I am Aslan."

"A-Aslan…" whispered Edmund, swallowing. He remembered quite well how he had made fun of Aslan, thinking that he had been turned to stone in the Witch's courtyard. He also remembered everything that he had done and looked down again, not feeling worthy enough to look at Aslan.

"Walk with me," said Aslan in a soft yet firm voice that left no room for argument. Edmund followed silently, walking beside the great lion. They walked up the grassy slope to a large, flat rock, at which point Aslan halted. Edmund followed suit, looking out over the camp below him, following it to the end of the small valley to where the sun was rising in a brilliant display of gold, red, and orange.

"Edmund, look at me," said Aslan and Edmund turned to face the lion. He kept his head bowed, looking at the stone beneath his feet. He could see the front edges of Aslan's giant paws and swallowed. "Edmund," said Aslan a little more forcefully and Edmund looked up, his gaze meeting the golden eyes of the lion. All he saw was caring, warmth, and a hint of sadness. "Son of Adam, you have been put through a greater trial than anyone should face. You know why this happened?"

"I betrayed my family," choked out Edmund in a whisper, trying to tear his eyes away from Aslan's, but finding he couldn't. The weight of his betrayal weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Yes, you did. But Edmund, there is something that you need to realize. When one action is taken -" said Aslan, looking out towards the sunrise. Edmund lowered his gaze, silent. "- many actions will follow and that is fate. It is your choice how you live but remember that any choice you make will always cause another chain of events." Aslan turned to look at Edmund and Edmund looked up, meeting his gaze. He still didn't feel any better and if it were possible, he felt worse. "Edmund, you have forgotten one of the most important things." Aslan paused. "Love." Edmund looked confused and Aslan kept his gaze calm and kind. "The love of your family is so powerful, Edmund, and you don't even realize it. Your bond with your brother and your sisters is stronger than any bond that can be made. This love, Edmund, is what keeps you feeling safe, knowing that your brother and sisters would do anything for you. In your hatred and unhappiness, you pushed this away, and now you must bring it back. They have never stopped loving you, even if you felt they did. You are never alone, Son of Adam, not as long as your family is with you." Aslan reached up, placing one of his large, velveted paws on Edmund's shoulder. The weight of it caused Edmund's shoulder to drop slightly. "They have never hated you." Aslan removed his paw and Edmund straightened, feeling something stirring inside him that he couldn't explain. It felt warm as it spread through his body, and seemed to ease his aches and pains. "You have suffered undoubtedly, Edmund. You do not need to suffer any longer. What happened is in the past. It is done. Do not bear this weight on your shoulders, for it does not matter. You have many choices to make in the coming days and you need not dwell on what is past. Remember that, Edmund. Your brother and sisters have long since forgiven you and they love you very much. It is up to you to become stronger now, to take care of them as they have cared for you. Every person has a place, Edmund, and yours is far greater than you can imagine. In time, you will understand, but for now, I want you to forgive yourself, for that is most important."

"But – Aslan –" whispered Edmund, swallowing. "What I did…I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Son of Adam," said Aslan sharply and Edmund looked at him, startled. "You have suffered long enough. You regret what you did and you understand that it was wrong. Now you must move forward and grow stronger from this. Blaming yourself will get you nowhere and it will not help anyone for you to dwell upon it."

"But - I-" but there wasn't anything Edmund could say. He knew Aslan was right, but how was he supposed to forgive himself for betraying his family? For betraying Mr. Tumnus, the Fox…Narnia?

"Edmund," said Aslan gently and Edmund looked at him. "You carry a heavy burden and it is only you that can release it. Your brother and sisters will always be with you, ready to lift you up when you fall, and you will be there to lift them when they need you. For this is the way of love and the strength of the bond that you share. You have deep scars but your family can heal them if you only let them. Open your heart, listen to it, live your life to the fullest you possibly can."

At these words, something clicked inside of Edmund and he frowned thoughtfully. _Dad…my Dad said those words…in his note to me… _As he thought about this, his father's words came back to him.

_To my proudest and smartest_

_Your strong will and beliefs_

_Will give you strength_

_Learn to listen and live_

_Never forget the love of your family_

Edmund glanced down and then looked back at Aslan. "I can't forgive myself, Aslan," he whispered honestly. "Not yet."

Aslan looked at him for a few moments with his soft, kind gaze. "Edmund, you will learn to forgive yourself. You must to be able to live your life fully. Remember that the past is the past. It does not hold sway over anything that occurs now. Remember that."

"Edmund!" cried a very familiar voice and Edmund turned, his eyes widening as he saw Lucy…and Susan…and…and Peter. _They're alive! They're – they're …_ He couldn't even form coherent thoughts as his heart leapt in relief at seeing his family. Though it was clouded by his thought of, _I know what Aslan said…but could they really forgive me? Do they still hate me for what I did?_

Edmund glanced at Aslan, who nodded. "Go to them," said Aslan. "They have waited long enough."

Edmund looked back at his family before carefully making his way down to where his siblings stood in front of a large tent, sliding his hands into his pockets. There seemed to be something about them, something that had changed since the last time he had seen them, other than the clothes that they now wore. Peter appeared stronger and relieved, Susan looked happier, and Lucy…Lucy looked radiant. The most notable difference was the way they looked at him. It wasn't with loathing, or anger, but with something else…something that Edmund couldn't place just yet. _They don't seem to hate me…but still…_

Edmund kept his head bowed as he neared them, unable to meet their gazes.

"What's done is done," came Aslan's voice from beside him. Edmund could see the great lion out of the corner of his eye. "There is no need to speak to Edmund of the past." He watched as Aslan walked away and then ventured a glance at his older brother. Peter's face was expressionless and Edmund winced slightly, looking down in dismay. _They do hate me…They'll never forgive me._ But then what Aslan had said came back to him and he swallowed.

"Hello," he said softly, glancing at them before looking back down, waiting for the yells that always followed when he had done something horrid. Imagine his surprise when Lucy ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He stared only for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms tightly around her and hugging her back, closing his eyes. _Lucy…she could never hate anyone…does this mean…possibly…that Aslan was right? That they don't hate me? _ The feeling of his younger sister's arms around him was incredible and he didn't want her to let go. To feel the love that radiated from her was unbelievable and he clung to it. Before he would have shoved her away but now…

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and looked up to see Susan standing there, smiling softly. Edmund smiled down at Lucy and then looked up at Susan as she enveloped him in a tight hug. He hugged her in return, relishing in the moment. _They forgave me..._ he thought in surprise, not truly believing what Aslan had said until now. They drew back, smiling at each other. "Are you all right?" she asked with a light laugh.

"I'm a little tired," he admitted. He couldn't explain how he felt. It was warm, safe, everything that he hadn't felt since before he could remember. As he looked between his sisters' smiling faces, he sussed how much he had taken for granted. Now that he had been apart from them for what seemed like eternity, he knew that he never wanted to leave them again.

"Get some sleep," said Peter and Edmund looked at him. Peter wasn't smiling, his gaze unyielding as he looked at Edmund.

Edmund sighed and looked down. _He'll never forgive me…even if the others have…same old Peter, telling me what to do again._ He glanced at his brother, frowning, and looked at the ground dejectedly as he walked past Peter towards the tent. _Aslan, how can I ever forgive myself if the one person that I need to forgive me won't? _

"And Edmund –" began Peter and Edmund stopped, turning to look at his brother. Edmund tensed, waiting for Peter's reprimand. But it never came. Instead, Peter shocked Edmund by smiling and saying lightly, "- try not to wander off." And at that moment, Edmund knew that Peter did love him and that just maybe, Peter had forgiven him. Which meant that possibly things just might turn out right after all. Edmund ventured a smile, feeling better than he had in a long time, and turned, walking back to the tent for some much-needed rest.

--------------

That night, once Edmund had awakened, the four Pevensies sat around inside the boys' tent, talking about everything that had been happening at the camp. Edmund listened as Peter, Susan, and Lucy re-accounted their tales about the wolves' chase across the frozen river, meeting Father Christmas, their arrival at Aslan's camp, and Peter's defeat of Maugrim as well as being knighted. Before, Edmund would have felt jealous that Peter had once again surpassed him, being the hero and even getting knighted by Aslan, but now Edmund just felt happiness for his brother and couldn't help but grin.

"You showed him," said Edmund and all of them laughed.

He was glad that not one of them brought up the subject of what he had done, only telling tales of their adventures. After being in the Witch's clutches for so long, he was noticing everything about his siblings, from their laughter, to their natures, and the love that shone in their gaze when they looked at him.

"En guarde, Edmund!" cried Peter, standing with a flourish. He picked up a pillow, waving it at Edmund.

Edmund couldn't help but laugh at how silly his brother looked. "You look like an idiot," smirked Edmund, but it was good-naturedly.

"You're just afraid I'll beat you," smirked Peter. Susan and Lucy laughed, moving to sit on Peter's bed, out of the way of the two boys.

"I am not!" protested Edmund, standing. He picked up a pillow and launched it at Peter. "Take that!"

"Hey!" laughed Peter. "No launching of pillows. Proper form, Ed!"

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Doesn't count." Edmund grinned and picked up a pillow, hitting Peter in the face with it.

Peter stared, open-mouthed at Edmund. "Why you little – take that!" Peter threw a pillow at Edmund and soon, with the girls joining in, there erupted an enormous pillow fight, in which everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

Finally, they collapsed onto the heap of pillows, breathing hard and exhausted from their battle. Edmund's body still ached from his bruises and cuts, but that had been worth it. _I don't think I've ever laughed that hard…ever…it felt so good._

"Ed, you really got Peter that last time!" laughed Lucy.

"We always knew your aim was good," said Susan, smiling over at him.

"I've been the source of his aim quite a few times," chuckled Peter, propping himself up on one arm.

Edmund glanced at him and smiled slightly before looking at his sisters. "What can I say? I'm good." He smirked and folded his arms beneath his head, looking up at the top of the tent. They were all silent for many moments, taking that time to catch their breath.

_This…to be back with them…I never thought I could be happier than I am right now,_ thought Edmund. Even his bruises and scrapes didn't hurt quite so bad and though he would never, ever forget what had happened at the hands of the Witch, Edmund knew that he had a second chance to prove himself, and this time he wouldn't botch it up.

"Do you think the Professor wonders where we are?" asked Lucy.

Edmund glanced at her as Susan said, "I don't know, Lucy. There's no way to tell."

"Dad wouldn't want us to think about that," said Edmund, looking upwards. "He'd tell us to have fun and enjoy this. It's not every day that we go to a place like Narnia."

Edmund didn't catch the look on Peter's face, but if he had, he would have seen surprise and then a smile. "You're right, Ed. He would want that." Edmund heard the rustle of pillows and looked over to see Peter settling back against a wooden box. "Dad gave us each a note, remember?" They all nodded and Peter smiled. "I still remember mine." Peter began to recite the words.

"_To my eldest and bravest_

_Honor and Integrity are your strengths_

_Stay true to your heart_

_Protect those for which you care_

_And never forget the love of your family_

He's right," finished Peter, looking around at them. Lucy had rolled onto her stomach, propping her chin up with her hands, and Susan sat next to her, her hands folded in her lap. Edmund shifted to sit up, looking at his brother. "There's so much at stake here." Peter looked down and then back at them.

Susan smiled softly, reaching over and taking Peter's hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "It'll be all right, Peter. Dad told me

_To my dearest and kindest_

_Open your heart_

_Give all you can_

_And love those in need_

_Never forget the love of your family._

And I never have." Susan didn't let go of Peter's hand, looking at them. "I'm still not sure I want to stay here, but I know that they need help." She sighed.

"That's why they have us," said Lucy with a bright smile. "That's why we're here, right?"

"That's Lu, always thinking positive," teased Peter.

"I have to," said Lucy. "Otherwise you're all wet blankets."

This caused all four of them to laugh and Edmund said, "Lucy, you're harsh. It hurts, right here." Edmund pretended to be in mock-pain, clutching his heart and falling backwards.

"Silly!" laughed Lucy and she jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Oof!" Edmund felt the air rush out of his lungs as Lucy leapt upon him. He grimaced at her weight pressing down on his bruised body. "Lucy!"

Lucy grinned, climbing off her brother. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it." She laughed and then looked at him worriedly. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to hurt you," she said quickly as Edmund winced, sitting up and touching a hand to his bruised ribs. Not all of them had quite healed yet.

"With you leaping on him, he'll never heal properly," chided Susan.

"It's fine, Sue," said Edmund, trying not to wince as he shifted to face his siblings. "Really."

"Sorry, Ed," said Lucy, biting her lip.

"I said it's fine." Edmund looked at Lucy. "You didn't mean to hurt me."

"Well, never thought I'd hear that coming from your mouth, Ed," teased Peter. "It'll take some getting used to, this new Edmund."

"Not quite new," smirked Edmund, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Peter.

Peter caught it, laughing. "All right, not quite new. Better?"

"Yes."

"We should probably be getting to bed," said Susan, looking between them. "It's late."

Peter nodded. "You're right, Sue. Besides, Orieus said that he would show Edmund and me some sword-fighting skills tomorrow."

At this, Edmund perked up. "Really?"

"Yes," said Peter, looking at him. "So be ready. From what I hear, he's a tough teacher."

"I can handle him."

"So you say."

"I can!"

"Boys!" said Susan and they both looked at her. "Pax?"

Edmund glanced at Peter. "If he admits that I can handle Orieus."

Lucy giggled. "Tomorrow will be fun."

Peter smiled, looking at her before returning his gaze to Edmund. "We'll see tomorrow."

Edmund smirked. "We will."

Susan stood, helping Lucy to her feet. "We'll see you in the morning."

Peter nodded. "Good night, Susan, Lucy."

"Night," they said. The boys stood and the four siblings gave each other hugs before the girls departed. Edmund glanced at Peter as he climbed into bed.

"I can handle him," said Edmund simply.

"You don't know Orieus," said Peter, sliding under his covers. He blew out the candles and darkness enveloped their tent.

"I'll be fine."

"Probably not."

"Will too."

"Not."

Edmund didn't answer, listening as Peter shifted in his bed. Soon Peter's soft breathing could be heard. "Will too," whispered Edmund, stubborn as ever, as he hugged the blankets around him.

Edmund lay awake for quite some time, staring at the top of the tent, watching as the cloth swayed gently in the breeze. All was silent save for the sound of his brother's breathing only an arms-length away. _I'm here…in Aslan's camp,_ thought Edmund. _I'm back with my family…they really don't hate me…Aslan was right. I still don't think I can forgive myself for what happened…what will all these other Narnian creatures think, once they know? Will they be able to forgive me as easily as my brother and sisters?_

Edmund turned his head to look at Peter, who was sleeping peacefully. _Just the sound of his breathing makes me feel safe. Knowing that he's there…I know now that he would never let anything happen to me. I was such an idiot, stubborn, not thinking about anyone but myself. Now…it's different. I feel like it's all right to smile and to enjoy things. I still miss Dad…and home…but now that I'm with Peter and the others, it's not so bad. _

Edmund closed his eyes, snuggling down in his bed. He relished the fact that he was warm and comfortable, a drastic change from the previous nights. At the thought of those nights, his stomach twisted and he frowned, remembering the cold, the pain, the anguish…but one thing could make it much better and it was something that Edmund had vowed never to do after the ice-skating incident. However, now things were quite different. Edmund opened his eyes, glancing upward before sliding out of his bed silently. He moved over to Peter's bed and quietly slipped in next to him beneath the covers. He snuggled against his brother, turning his face into Peter's chest, his eyes closed. The warmth of his brother's body soothed his nerves and as Edmund drifted off, he felt strong arms encircle him, holding him close. He soon found himself in a deep, and for once, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So...what did you think? (holds breath)**

**This was probably one of my most difficult chapters because I know what all of your expectations are and I really, truly, want to meet them all to deliver you a great story.**

**What Aslan said to Edmund, he never forgot, and the fact that his siblings forgave him that easily is incredibly powerful. I do hope that I've done it justice (crosses fingers) (not just fluff :) )**

**Edmund has gone through so much and now we see a very different side of him. **

**And, of course, all four Pevensies are back, so my trials begin at writing them (grins). I hope I can do their characters justice. :)**

**Thank you very much for reading this (this chapter wasn't as long as the others ;) ), and I look forward to your thoughts **

**Citing: action/dialogue at Witch's camp from Chp 13 of LWW**


	12. The Witch's Demand

**Disclaimer:**** all property of C.S. Lewis. Excerpts are from the new movie**

**A/N: Wow... so many reviews. I am in shock (falls over) No, really. (grins) Thank you so much for everything. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, as that was one of the hardest yet for me. (especially with what is expected)**

** However, now I'm in stuck in the bind that I have to follow that chapter :D **

**Hehe...well, let's just hope this lives up to the story. Especially since last chapter seems to have made quite the impression. :)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are very much welcomed and so very appreciated! **

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Witch's Demand**

He heard laughter, causing him to open his eyes sleepily. Sunlight shone through the sides of the tent, lighting the inside with a reddish glow. Edmund stretched his arms over his head and then lay there, looking upwards. The previous night came rushing back to him, as well as Aslan's words to him. _Aslan…_ Edmund sighed, closing his eyes. _I don't know if I could ever truly forgive myself for what I did…even if my brother and sisters can. Why do I have this awful feeling that I'm not safe from the Witch? It's silly, I know…but my stomach twists every time I think about her. _ Edmund shivered and opened his eyes, throwing off his blankets. Climbing slowly out of his bed, he winced as his clothes rubbed against his healing bruises.

Carefully, he pulled off his nightshirt and winced when he saw the multiple discolorations decorated his torso. _No wonder, after what happened,_ thought Edmund. He looked around and spotted a set of clothes that had been laid out for him. He picked up the long-sleeved white shirt, tugging it over his head. Then he picked up the dark-red jerkin, frowning. It took him a few moments but he managed to figure out how to put it on properly. Switching out of his trousers, he pulled on a fresh set of beige leggings and reached for his boots. He tried to tug them on but this only resulted in him hopping around on one foot, looking quite silly. Taking a seat on his bed (which was a very comfortable hammock of sorts), he tried a second time to pull on his boots. The hammock wobbled and the next thing Edmund knew, he was lying flat on his back, looking upwards, the wind knocked out of him. "Ow," he muttered, his legs draped over the innocent-looking hammock. "Evil hammock."

He was glad that none of his siblings chose that moment to enter, or he would have been quite embarrassed. His cheeks burning, Edmund slid his legs off the hammock and tugged on his stubborn boots. Climbing to his feet, he ran his fingers through his tussled, dark hair, glancing at a small, hand mirror that lay on a chest of drawers. He picked it up, not sure if he wanted to see his reflection. What he saw startled him. The best way he could describe it was that he looked completely different. He couldn't place exactly why, but as he gazed at his reflection, he noticed minor changes. His face had thinned out slightly, a nasty yellowish bruise marred his left cheek, a healing cut just above it, and the cut on his lip was scabbed over. There was something in his eyes, however, that definitely had not been there before Narnia. He wasn't as angry as he had been before and it showed in his softened gaze, but there was also the pain of what he had been through. Anyone that looked into his eyes and understood what they saw would see a haunted gaze, brought upon by trials and suffering, hidden behind his smile.

"I'm going to see what's taking him so long," Edmund heard Lucy say, startling him out of his thoughts. Edmund quickly set down the mirror and walked out of the tent, blinking his eyes at the bright sunlight. A warm breeze rustled his clothes, making the flags flap high above. "Ed!" Lucy grinned, halting a few paces from him, her light-blue dress rippling in the breeze. "We have breakfast for you."

Edmund looked past her and saw a table laded with plates of food. Surrounding the table were comfortable-looking cushions.

Susan smiled from her seat at the far side of the table. "Come and eat, Ed. I know you've got to be starving."

Edmund's stomach rumbled and he blushed. Lucy laughed. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the table.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to join us," teased Peter, who was sitting next to Susan in a dark-grey shirt and dark-brown leather jerkin.

Edmund took a seat between Lucy and Peter, helping himself to the food that lay before him. After two days of nothing to eat, Edmund was starving, despite having had a good dinner the night before.

"I see you haven't lost your appetite," chuckled Peter, climbing to his feet and taking his cup with him. Edmund glanced up at him, smiling and returned to eating. Susan and Lucy watched as Peter walked away and then both of them looked at Edmund.

"How are you feeling?" asked Susan.

Edmund swallowed his food and said, "Better."

"That's good." Susan frowned slightly. "We were really worried about you."

"But you're safe now, that's what matters," said Lucy, smiling brightly at him.

"I didn't think I would make it back," said Edmund quietly, looking at his plate of food. He took another bite and then sipped his juice.

"Don't think about that," said Lucy, reaching over and squeezing his hand. She smiled. "You're here, with us."

"Thanks." Edmund smiled slightly and ate a few more bites of his breakfast. They ate in silence and Edmund planned on eating as much as he could. He took second helpings and noted that the food tasted better than anything he had ever eaten. Even if it was only buttered toast, eggs, and an assortment of meats and fruits, he relished every bite. After being without food for so long, he wasn't about to take this for granted.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," laughed Lucy, watching as he bit into his fifth piece of toast. He smiled at her and quickly finished his piece.

"Make sure you pack some up for the journey back," said Peter, startling them. Edmund and Lucy turned to see Peter leaning against a stony cliff, his arms folded over his chest, his cup still in his hand. He looked deep in thought, the expression on his face grave. They looked at him in confusion.

"We're going home?" asked Susan, giving Peter a puzzled look.

"You are," said Peter, straightening and walking over to them. He took a seat between Edmund and Susan, looking around at all of them. "I promised Mum that'd I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us," said Lucy, frowning. Edmund glanced at her before looking at his lap. "All four of us."

_Why would they need me?_ thought Edmund, sighing. _I haven't done one thing to help…there's been so much suffering because of me. _However, determination soon replaced his dejection. _But that doesn't mean I can't do something now. Something. I owe them that much._

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," said Peter, bringing Edmund out of his thoughts. Edmund looked up at him, a frown upon his face. "You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!" Edmund could tell that Peter was frustrated by the look of helplessness on his face. _He really does care,_ thought Edmund, looking at his older brother for a few moments before returning his gaze to his lap. _Always the protector. It's high time we do something about this. A few days ago I would have wanted to go home, but after everything I've been put through at the hands of the Witch, I'm not about to sit back and do nothing. _

"Which is why we have to stay," said Edmund, looking around at them. Lucy and Susan bore mixed expressions and Peter looked at him in surprise. "I've seen what the White Witch can do." He looked down, feeling his stomach twist at the thought of what he had done. "And I've helped her do it." He took a deep breath and looked at them with determination. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it," he said resolutely. _There's no way I'm going to go home when it's my fault this happened._

Peter stared at Edmund in shock and Lucy reached over, squeezing Edmund's hand, smiling reassuringly. Edmund looked at her and then at Susan, who was frowning.

"Well," sighed Susan. "I suppose that's it then." She gathered her dark-green dress in her hands, standing. They watched as she walked away from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Peter, looking after her.

She walked over to a bench by one of the tents and picked up a quiver of arrows, along with her bow. "To get in some practice," she said with a grin and walked away.

They smiled at each other and Lucy let go of Edmund's hand, standing. "I'm going to get in some practice too." Her eyes glittered mischievously, her smile bright as she ran after Susan.

Peter looked at Edmund, chuckling. "I see I'm obviously outnumbered. Are you finished?" Edmund nodded and Peter said, "Good. Orieus is waiting for us."

"What?" asked Edmund, confused.

"Sword-fighting," laughed Peter as he stood.

"Oh!" Edmund eyes lit up. "Right!" He quickly stood. "Which way?"

"This way." Peter began walking and Edmund hurried to catch up with him, ignoring the slight pains from his healing injuries. _I can't wait to learn how to fight with a sword,_ thought Edmund eagerly. _This is going to be brilliant! _ Then he smirked. _ If I see that sodding dwarf, the first thing I'm going to do –_

Peter chuckled and Edmund looked at him, startled. "What?" Edmund narrowed his gaze. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"And why is that?"

"Just – the expression on your face." Peter smiled down at him. "It's good to see you happy." He reached over to mess with Edmund's hair, who quickly dodged it.

"Oi, I don't think so!" Edmund made a face. "And enough with the mushy words, Peter. You sound like a girl."

Peter laughed quite hard at this. "Ed – It's great to have you back."

Edmund peered up at his older brother, evaluating his sanity. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yes." Peter chuckled, swatting Edmund on his shoulder.

"Mmhm." Edmund glanced at Peter before walking a few paces ahead. _Peter's hiding what he's feeling,_ thought Edmund. _Covering it up with his laughs. It's strange how much I notice now...things that I never really thought about before. Peter's worried, which is never a good thing. He's not very good at hiding it._

"Your Majesties, I'm glad you could join me," said a deep voice, startling Edmund out of his thoughts. _Your Majesties? Who? _ He looked around for the source of the voice, stopping. When he found the source, he could only stare. It was a man…horse…both? _Great Scott! What is that?_ The horse part was powerful and a deep-chestnut color. From the waist above was a proud, stern-looking man, with rippling muscles beneath his mail shirt and long, black hair.

"I apologize for making you wait, Orieus," said Peter and Edmund whipped his head around to look at his brother.

"Peter," he said quietly. "What is he?"

"Centaur," responded Peter just as quietly and then stepped forward. "Orieus, this is my brother Edmund."

"Oh," muttered Edmund before looked up at Orieus. _He's huge!_ thought Edmund, noting that Orieus was nearly twice as tall as him. "Good morning. Sir," he added as an afterthought. _Okay…maybe I was wrong about being able to handle him…I didn't expect a Centaur!_

Orieus smiled slightly. "No need for the 'sir', your Majesty. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

_Okay, I really need to figure out this Majesty business he keeps going on about,_ thought Edmund in frustration. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Have either of you fought with a sword before?" asked Orieus, handing Edmund a sword sheathed in a rich, dark-red scabbard. "This is your sword, your Majesty, and the one you should grow accustomed to fighting with." Edmund took the sword, his eyes wandering over the length. _Blimey…a real sword…_

"Other than the time with the wolf, just fencing," said Peter, withdrawing his gleaming sword from his scabbard. Edmund could only stare at it, stunned. _Now that's a sword…_

"We'll start with the basics."

----------

After nearly an hour of learning how to hold their swords properly and the basic stances, Orieus allowed them a short break. Edmund walked over to Peter, who was looking out over the valley, which Edmund had been told was the Fords of Beruna. "Peter, where did you get the sword?"

Peter glanced at his younger brother and then looked back out. "It was a present from Father Christmas. Remember when we told you about the gifts we received?"

"Oh…right," said Edmund quietly, looking down at the ground. _I wonder if I would have received something…if I had been with them._

Edmund felt something warm touch his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked up to see Peter looking down at him, his hand resting on Edmund's shoulder. "Ed, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that back up."

"It's fine," said Edmund, shrugging off Peter's hand. He looked out over the Fords of Beruna, his gaze landing on a far-off, glittering castle. "What is that?" he asked, pointing.

"Cair Paravel." Peter smiled softly. "Where Lucy, Susan, you, and I will sit, as Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Edmund looked at Peter, startled. "What?" _Perhaps I heard him incorrectly…did he say, _Kings _and _Queens

Peter gave him a confused look. "Don't you know? The prophecy that Mr. Beaver told us about."

Again, Edmund looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. The memories of that night made his stomach twist and suddenly he didn't feel very good. "I left before he explained anything," he said quietly.

Edmund didn't see the flash of pain in Peter's eyes, but he did hear it in his voice. "There I go again, making you feel awful."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Edmund looked at Peter, who was gazing at him with guarded feelings.

"I should know…I just hadn't paid attention." Peter sighed, looking out towards Cair Paravel and the glittering sea. "That's what got us into this mess, me not paying attention."

"No, it was my selfishness," said Edmund. "Peter –" Peter looked at him. "I really am sorry about everything. I would take it all back if I could."

Peter smiled softly. "Ed, you know that we forgave you. Don't blame yourself. Think about the better things. You're going to be a King!"

However, Edmund didn't smile at this. "Why would anyone want a traitor as their King," he said glumly, looking away.

Peter was about to respond but was interrupted by Orieus calling, "Your Majesties! Are you rested enough to continue?"

"Yes," said Peter and looked back at Edmund. "We'll talk later." Peter gave Edmund's shoulder a squeeze and walked back down the grassy slope to where Orieus awaited them.

Edmund sighed and followed his brother. He looked surprised when he saw two horses standing next to Orieus. One of them was a brilliant white unicorn and the other was a common-looking, dark-brown gelding with a white mark on its forehead.

"Since you've done well on the ground," said Orieus with a slight smile, "I believe it's time you practiced upon horses. You'll need both skills in the battle against the Witch."

_Wait…we're fighting? In a battle?_ thought Edmund, his eyes widening. _But – well I'm a dolt. Aslan was gathering an army here. That would make sense that we'd be fighting in a battle. I suppose I just never thought that _I'd_ be actually fighting. Well, I will fight. And Peter won't be able to tell me otherwise._

Peter and Edmund both nodded, mounting their respective horses. Edmund couldn't help but note that Peter was given the unicorn, but he quickly brushed that aside, thinking, _I'm back here with my family. Those things don't matter anymore._

"Remember, sword points up," said Orieus. He walked over to where Edmund was. "We'll go through the basic moves, just so that you can become adjusted to them while riding." With that, Orieus lifted his own sword and began to match Edmund in a series of parries and attacks. It was curious that Edmund's horse seemed to know exactly what to do, but then again, Edmund sussed that this was a war-horse and of course it would know how to move in battle. "Good," said Orieus, when they were finished. Edmund watched as Orieus trotted over to where Peter waited and began to fight with him in a similar fashion.

Edmund listened to the clanking of the swords as metal hit metal and looked at his own sword. It was very beautiful, with a dark-gold and red roped grip, and a golden, engraved hilt shaped like wings. The silvery blade of the sword glinted in the sunlight as he began to move it in silent practice moves, trying to remember everything that Orieus had shown them. He thought that it would be very nice to go up against Ginarrbrik in the battle. _I'll show him._ Edmund smirked.

"Very good," said Orieus and Edmund paused, looking over at him. "Keep practicing and we'll work more tonight."

"Yes, sir," said Peter. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, your Majesty," said Orieus with a graceful bow of his head.

He cantered away and Peter looked at Edmund with a smile. "Ready to give it a go?"

"Are you?" retorted Edmund with a smirk.

Peter grinned and within moments, both boys were fighting upon their horses, racing across the sloping green hills. The clashes of their blades echoed off the huge boulders that jutted out from the dark-green grass.

Edmund matched Peter blow-for-blow, smirking. "Catch me if you can!" He took off, galloping up one of the hills towards the top, where the archery fields were. Peter laughed and raced alongside Edmund, matching his speed as they rode between the large rocks. Edmund glanced at him, trying to keep his sword steady in one hand, while the other held onto his horse. _The last thing I need to do is fall and look like an idiot,_ he thought, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his brother. _I'll show him that I'm just as good. Just wait._

"Too slow!" yelled Edmund and urged his horse to move faster, out-pacing Peter. They ran between two towering rock formations.

"Come on, Ed!" called Peter. "Sword point up, just like Orieus showed us!"

Edmund quickly adjusted his grip, parrying Peter's attack swiftly. "En guarde!" cried Edmund with a grin.

"Now block!" instructed Peter, continuing to move through a series of swift parries and attacks with Edmund.

Peter nearly knocked Edmund's sword from his hand, which caused Edmund to protest. "Hey!"

Edmund began to attack more fiercely and only paused when he heard a voice cry, "Peter! Edmund!" Both boys stopped, turning their horses to face Mr. Beaver, who had just run up the slope towards them. Edmund lowered his sword, frowning at the Beaver's obvious distress.

His horse reared at the sight of Mr. Beaver and Edmund gripped the reins tightly. "Whoa, horsey!" cried Edmund in surprise.

As the horse set its hoofs back down, it turned its head and eyed Edmund. "My name – is Philip."

Edmund's eyes widened as he stared at his horse. _The horse…just…talked…_ Then he felt like an idiot just for thinking that. _Of course he talked. He's a Narnian horse. Why shouldn't he talk? _ However, even though it now made perfect sense that his horse would be a Talking horse, it didn't make it that less of a shock.

"Sorry," apologized Edmund quickly and Philip snorted, turning his head to look at Mr. Beaver. Edmund winced. _Brilliant, now I've insulted my horse. Great start, Ed._

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," gasped Mr. Beaver as he caught his breath.

Edmund glanced at Peter, who had an apprehensive look upon his face as he looked at Mr. Beaver. Edmund swallowed, glancing down, feeling his stomach lurch. _The Witch…here…_ He shivered slightly, shutting his eyes briefly as the memory of the pain he had endured flooded back to him. He took a deep breath, looking back at Mr. Beaver.

"She's on her way here," said Mr. Beaver. "Come on." He turned, running back down the slope.

Peter looked at Edmund. "Ed? Are you going to be all right?" he asked, concerned.

Edmund nodded, trying not to look sick. "I'll be fine," he said, in a braver tone than he felt.

Peter frowned and looked back down at the camp that lay before them. "We'd better get back."

"Right." Edmund followed Peter as they galloped down the slope.

--------

After their Horses ensured them that they could take care of themselves, Peter and Edmund hurried to Aslan's tent. The entire army had gathered there, filled the wide area between the rows of tents. The boys spotted their sisters standing close to the raised plateau on which Aslan's tent sat. "Peter! Edmund!" called Lucy and the boys ran over to stand with their sisters.

"This is awful," said Susan, looking around at all the soldiers. From animals to Fauns to Centaurs, Satyrs, and other creatures, they all bore the same angry expression on their faces. Aslan sat in front of his tent, looking forward calmly. "The Witch – coming here."

"What does she want?" asked Lucy, looking at Peter.

Peter looked at her helplessly. "I don't know."

Edmund swallowed, looking down, his heart beginning to race. _I know…me…She wants me. How could I have believed I would be safe here? I'm so stupid – thinking that she would just let me go._ Edmund shut his eyes, trying to ignore the familiar icy terror that was rushing through him. He felt someone take his hand, squeezing it, and opened his eyes to see Lucy standing there.

"It'll be all right, Edmund," she whispered, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Edmund nodded slightly, trying to put on a brave face for her. "I'm fine." He looked away, feeling her let go of his hand.

"Jadis!" Edmund heard a familiar voice yell. "Queen of Narnia!" The army parted to either side and Edmund watched as Ginarrbrik strode down the center. Behind him, the Witch sat on a litter carried by four, huge Cyclopes. Edmund's stomach suddenly felt like lead, dropping straight to the floor as if he had been gut-punched quite hard. But even as he stood there, the horrible memories flooding his mind, he couldn't help but stare in fear as she drew closer. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" Her face was cold, stern, and Edmund took note of the masked cruelty that he had never noticed until now.

Edmund swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest, watching as the Cyclopes set down the litter. The Witch stood up from her seat, stepping forward to face Aslan, her white dress shining in the sunlight. As she strode forth, she looked at Edmund and he felt his heart falter. _Oh God…please…just…don't let her take me…Aslan, please,_ he thought in whispered prayer. The terror he felt was the very same that had run through him when he thought that he was going to be killed by the Witch. He took a deep breath, trying to appear braver than he felt, refusing to let the Witch get the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

The Witch stopped a few paces in front of Aslan, looking at the lion coolly. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Edmund looked down in shame, hearing the whispered voices among the army. _A traitor…that's all I am…how can I possibly be a King?_ Grief, pain, regret, among other feelings, flooded through him. He couldn't bring himself to look into any of the soldiers' eyes, afraid of seeing the betrayal staring back at him. He was painfully reminded of the look Mr. Tumnus had given him after he had discovered that it was Edmund who had betrayed him to the Witch. He couldn't bear to see anyone else look at him like that.

"His offense was not against you," said Aslan calmly and Edmund glanced at him. Edmund looked back at the Witch, swallowing nervously.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she said coldly.

Aslan growled. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." All four Pevensies looked at him, startled by the angry tone in his voice. "I was there when it was written." Aslan's golden gaze narrowed at the Witch, who kept her face cold.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." She paused and Edmund felt a new wave of terror wash over him. _Wait…no…she can't…Aslan…_ "His blood is my property." _I don't want her to take me!_ thought Edmund in panic, trying to appear calm, but inside he was screaming. _Aslan, please!_

Edmund heard the sound of a sword being drawn and looked over at Peter, startled. His brother had his sword out, pointing it at the Witch, his steely glare fixed upon her. "Try and take him then," said Peter angrily. _Peter…_ thought Edmund in shock. The very fact that Peter was standing up for him, despite everything that Edmund had done to him, gave Edmund a feeling that he had never felt before. He couldn't explain it, looking at his brother, who stood unwavering before the Witch.

The Witch looked at Peter, amused. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, _little King_." She looked back at Aslan as Peter wavered, looking doubtful. The Witch looked at Aslan. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands –" She turned to face the army. "- all of Narnia will be overturned - and perish - in fire and water." She turned to look at Edmund, jabbing a finger towards him. "That boy will die – on the Stone Table." Edmund gasped in fear and felt his heart skip a beat at this, the Witch's icy gaze piercing as she looked at him. _Oh…God…I…I don't want to die!_ He looked at Peter, whose gaze met his. Peter looked just as scared as Edmund, helplessness in his eyes. Edmund looked away, finding that the Witch still was looking coldly at him. _Aslan! Please, don't let her take me away! _ He could feel his heart racing, terrified. He had almost been killed twice and now it seemed that he was surely going to die, no matter what anyone did. _I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry. There's got to be something you can do, Aslan! Please! _"As is tradition," she finished before turning to look at Aslan. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," said Aslan and the four Pevensies looked at him. Edmund swallowed, waiting to see what the Great Lion was going to do. He was so caught up in his fear that he didn't notice the flicker of sadness in Aslan's eyes as he said, "I shall talk with you alone." Aslan turned, walking into his tent and the Witch followed.

The camp was eerily silent for quite some time before a few scattered whispers could be heard. Edmund looked at the ground, finally just sitting down, unable to stand any longer. _I…am I really going to die?_ he thought helplessly, staring at the grass. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes but refused to shed them. He picked at the grass, pulling at it, trying to keep his mind off of what was going on inside Aslan's tent. _What are they talking about? Will he really give me up to her? _Then a horrific thought struck him. _If…if I die here – what happens at home? Do I just – disappear? Dad…_ He felt a solitary tear trickle down his cheek and hastily wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see what he was feeling, despite the defeat in his features. _Dad…I wish you were here…I don't want to die here, Dad…not at the hands of the Witch. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I thought her to be good and now – now I've betrayed my family…and Narnia. _

As the silence continued, Edmund felt dread clench its cold fist around his heart. He glanced at Peter, unable to tell what his brother was thinking, and looked back down. _There's nothing I can do,_ he sussed, his gaze sad and defeated as he tugged at the blades of grass. _I'm really going to die…here in Narnia…_

Suddenly, a low murmur ran through the army and Edmund looked up to see the Witch stride out from the tent. Everyone rose to their feet and Edmund's heart suddenly began to hammer quite hard as the Witch walked closer, fixing her icy gaze upon him. Edmund gasped quietly, stepping backwards. _Please…no._ Then, much to his surprise, she turned away, walking back to her litter. Edmund watched her, confused, but still terrified. He looked quickly at Aslan, who had appeared from his tent. His breaths coming in ragged gasps, Edmund swallowed, watching as Aslan looked at him, a hint of sadness in his gaze. _Aslan…please…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'll do anything just…please…_ It felt like the longest minute of his life as everything hung in suspended silence.

Finally, Aslan turned to look out at the army. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's life."

There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone at Aslan's words and Edmund was shaking, he was so relieved. Lucy gasped, turning to smile at Edmund. Susan smiled at him, placing her hand on his back. Peter turned, gripping Edmund's shoulder, looking incredibly happy. Edmund could barely stand, still trying to grasp the fact that he was going to be all right. He didn't know how or why this had happened, but he was eternally grateful. _Thank God…_ Edmund couldn't help but smile as Susan hugged him tightly from behind. He reached up to touch her arm with his hand, shutting his eyes briefly. _Thank you Aslan, for whatever you did…thank you,_ he thought as cheering erupted throughout Aslan's army.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" asked the Witch, turning to face Aslan.

Edmund looked at her as Susan drew away. There was a moment of silence and then a deafening roar from Aslan, which caused the Witch to nearly fall into her seat, staring at him in shock. The army erupted into laughter, applause, and cheering and Edmund let out his breath that he had been unconsciously holding. Lucy laughed, grinning at Edmund, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

Edmund couldn't help but smile, hugging her back just as tightly and lifting her up. Relief washed over him in huge waves and he couldn't have felt happier at that moment. When he set Lucy back down, they both grinned at each other. Edmund glanced up to see the Witch retreating on her litter. Then the soldiers blocked his view of her as they gathered around, applauding and cheering. Edmund felt a steady hand on his back and looked up to see Peter smiling down at him.

"It looks like everything is going to be all right," said Peter.

"Yes," said Edmund, smiling back at him. "I think you're right."

Susan hugged him again and he rested his head on her shoulder, shutting his eyes. _Aslan, thank you. I will never forget any of this. I swear. You've saved me from her twice…and if there was anyway I could, I would repay you a thousand-fold. _

--------

Later that evening, after a delicious dinner at which there was much celebrating, Peter went off to think. Susan, giving Lucy and Edmund a soft smile, hurried after Peter. This left Lucy and Edmund sitting on a pile of soft, plush cushions, their faces lit up by light from the roaring fire a few paces away. Burning torches lit up the pathways between the tents and the camp was silent save for the whisper of the wind rustling the tent-flaps and the flags.

Lucy and Edmund sat quietly for quite some time. Edmund was looking into the fire broodingly, wondering what was going to become of them. _Kings and Queens…it's funny how that's all I could think about when I first came here, becoming a Prince and then a King…and now…now all I can think about is tomorrow. There's going to be a great battle…are we ready? Is Peter ready? Am _I_ ready?_

"You know, Peter was awfully worried about you," said Lucy quietly.

Edmund looked over at her, startled by her voice. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"After you had left the dam." Lucy continued to gaze into the fire. "He tried to act angry but I could tell he was worried. We all were. Peter ran after you, to stop you."

"He did?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow. He hadn't known this. He had just figured that they didn't notice he was gone until the wolves came and even then, he had been too worried that they had been captured to think about anything else.

Lucy nodded. "He wouldn't listen and we all ran out to find you. He even tried to go to the castle, but Mr. Beaver stopped him. The White Witch wanted all four of us, so she could stop the prophecy." Lucy looked at Edmund, biting her lip. "We thought we had lost you…we almost did lose you, Edmund."

Edmund couldn't help but stare at his younger sister. It was as if she had suddenly grown up within a matter of days. Was that the effect that Narnia had on people?

"I –" Edmund swallowed, looking at the fire. He choked out the next words. "I'm sorry, Lucy. For everything that I did…to all of you. Especially you. I was downright horrible to you all the time."

Lucy reached over and took Edmund's hand in hers, smiling up at him. "It's all right, Edmund. I could never hate you."

Edmund looked at her and he felt something stir inside him at the look in her eyes. How could he have been so blind as to not see how much she loved him? How much they all loved him? And now they were on the eve of battle and he didn't know what was going to happen. What if one of them was killed tomorrow?

"How do you do that, Lu?" he asked wonderingly. "You always forgave me. Every time."

"Because," she said, as if it were a well-known fact, "I'm your sister, silly."

Edmund let out a laugh but it didn't have as much feeling in it as he would have liked. He was too worried about the next day. "Lu, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know," said Lucy as they both looked into the fire. "Aslan's going to lead the army with Peter. That's Peter's duty, as the High King. You'll be with the archers. Susan and I will be with you." She looked at him. "Be careful, Edmund."

He looked at her, noticing the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry so much, Lu," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "You're starting to sound like Susan."

Lucy laughed softly. "I'm not as boring." Her eyes twinkled and Edmund couldn't help but laugh at this.

"That's true."

They withdrew into silence and Edmund looked out past the fire into the darkness. Lucy was still his annoying little sister but she didn't seem that bad now. _She's smarter than me,_ he thought, sighing. _And she's almost always happy. I don't know how she does it. Even when she's being annoying, she's still happy. True, she's embarrassed me so many times I can't count, but now…now I can't help but want her around. She keeps everyone in better spirits. Especially Peter. He worries enough for all of Narnia._

"Lucy, thanks," said Edmund quietly.

"What for?" asked Lucy, looking at him.

"For everything." Edmund didn't look at her, his gaze focused on the flames. "I've done a lot of stupid things, Lu. And I'm sorry for all of them."

"You don't have to say it, Ed," said Lucy, squeezing his hand. "We know you're sorry. We don't love you any less." She winked at him. "Except when you're grumpy."

"Hey! I'm not that grumpy anymore," protested Edmund, eyeing his younger sister.

Lucy looked amused. "You are when you get up early."

"No."

"You were this morning when you came out of the tent."

"I fell off my hammock, what do you expect?"

Lucy looked surprised at this revelation and then began to giggle.

Edmund's cheeks flamed, realizing what he had just revealed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Lucy but she was still grinning.

"Lucy," said Edmund, exasperatedly.

"Nothing bad," she laughed. "It's just that Peter fell off his the first time he tried to sit on it. It was quite funny. And then he couldn't get up."

Edmund smirked good-naturedly. "At least I'm not the only one."

"Exactly." Lucy smiled. "Susan and I have real beds. We don't have to worry about falling out when we sleep."

Edmund shook his head. "Unfair."

"Just to you," said Lucy with a wink.

Edmund chuckled softly. "Yes." They lapsed into silence again and Edmund looked at the ground, thinking. _I don't think I've laughed this much in…so long. Ever since I spoke with Aslan, being around my family has been incredible. Even with the day of the battle fast approaching, I can't help but smile when Lucy is around. She really didn't deserve all those horrible things that I did to her. _

He felt something lean against him and looked down to see Lucy's head lying against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her breathing peaceful. He smiled and then looked into the flames. _I'm so lucky to have them. Pity it took this long for me to see it. _

He could feel sleep tugging at his eyelids and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and he was ready for sleep. He would need it for tomorrow. Moving slowly and carefully, he slid out from under Lucy, setting her head down gently on the cushions. Then he crouched down and slid his arms underneath her, picking her up. She was heavy for him and he stumbled, hoping he wouldn't fall. Surprisingly, he managed to get her back to her tent, which was only a few paces away, and laid her in her bed.

"Night, Lu," he whispered, pulling the blankets up over her. Edmund turned and walked out.

* * *

**(holds breath) So...what did you think? **

**I know that the last chapter was a tough act to follow but I tried my best. Writing a happy Edmund is new to me lol, and so I'm trying to keep him in character as much as I can. As for the others, hopefully they're characterized right (crosses fingers). Lucy has become my toughest character now so I hope that I have done her justice in this chapter. She's so strong for her age and she is what keeps them going.**

**Edmund is still my favorite character, however :D**

**The hardest thing for me is to try and remember what Edmund knows and what he doesn't know (because we, as the readers and watchers, of course, know everything). **

**Hopefully this lived up to your expectations (crosses fingers) and next chapter is the Battle, in which, yes, Edmund well - we all know (hugs Edmund). Then the coronation and then onward to the Golden Age of Narnia. hehe. now _that _is going to be a challenge :D**

** Thank you very much for reading and taking the time to review:D  
**


	13. The Battle of Beruna

**Disclaimer:**** Everything is C.S. Lewis' and the following battle is from the new movie**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews (huge grin). You rock! You are the ones who keep me going and keep me wanting to write more, and so I cannot thank you enough for that :)**

**Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for, the Battle of Beruna. I've added a few of my own tidbits of course but I'll leave my notes to the end so you can continue to read :)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters, are extremely appreciated and welcomed **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle of Beruna  
**

Edmund slept soundly and for once he was not plagued by constant nightmares. He was in the middle of a rather good dream when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Edmund's eyes flew open and he saw Peter pointing his sword towards the entrance of their tent. Edmund's eyes widened and he lifted his head, looking towards the opening, where a Dryad stood amidst her pink blossoms, giving them a grave look. His heart beat quickly and he tried not to move in an effort to keep himself in his hammock. _Why is she here?_

"Be still my Princes," said the Dryad quietly. Peter and Edmund both glanced at each other with shocked expressions and then looked back at the Dryad. There was a look in the Dryad's face that made both boys stare at her, unsure as to why she was visiting them at this hour. "I bring grave news from your sisters." At her words, Edmund could feel his heart beating faster. _Our sisters? What's happened?_

Peter lowered his sword slowly to his lap. "What news?" asked Peter, trying to keep his voice steady, but Edmund could hear it waver.

Edmund glanced at his brother before returning his gaze to the Dryad, who looked very sad indeed. "What happened?" asked Edmund, sitting up, not liking the look on the Dryad's face. If anything had happened to either of his sisters… However, this sudden movement caused his hammock to sway dangerously and he nearly fell out of it. Peter reached over, steadying Edmund, never removing his gaze from the Dryad.

"Your Majesties, it is up to you now to lead the battle against the Witch," said the Dryad solemnly. "Your sisters will be joining you later. Take peace that they are safe and well right now."

After taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart, Edmund swung his legs out from under his blankets, looking at the Dryad. "What do you mean? What about Aslan? He's supposed to lead us."

"He is no longer with us," said the Dryad sadly. "The High King must lead us."

"Aslan's…dead?" asked Peter softly, disbelief evident in his eyes and voice.

The Dryad merely nodded. "I will leave you to your duty." She disappeared in a handful of pink blossoms, riding the breeze out of the tent.

_What? Aslan? Gone? Why?_ Edmund was confused but he almost didn't believe it. He looked at Peter, who was staring at the sword in his hands. "Peter?" asked Edmund cautiously.

Peter didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he lifted his head, not looking at anything in particular. "We have to speak to Orieus." He climbed out of his bed, sliding his sword back into its scabbard and pulling on his jerkin. Cinching his belt around his waist, the sword already attached to it, Peter walked out of the tent. Edmund quickly pulled on his jerkin and scrambled to catch up.

However, Orieus was already waiting outside Aslan's tent when they arrived. Edmund watched as Peter glanced at the table where the battle plans had been laid out. Without a word, Peter walked into Aslan's tent. Edmund looked at Orieus. "General Orieus…do you really think he's gone?" asked Edmund quietly.

"We shall see," said Orieus, turning his stern gaze towards Aslan's tent. Edmund watched in apprehension, his fingers playing with the edge of his jerkin. It was a bad habit of his when he was nervous. He glanced around the camp, where there was already plenty of activity occurring. The soldiers were prepping for battle, awaiting Aslan's orders. _They don't know that he's not coming,_ thought Edmund with a sinking feeling as he looked at the ground. _It's up to Peter now._

The sound of footsteps made Edmund look up and he saw Peter walking out from Aslan's tent. "She's right," said Peter quietly. Edmund could tell that Peter was hiding what he truly felt, but didn't say anything. He watched as his brother walked towards them, stopping in front of the table. Peter set his hands down at the base of the map that lay spread out upon the top, looking uncertain. Peter's gaze remained on the map and Edmund frowned. "He's gone."

Edmund looked up at Orieus and then back at Peter. He took a deep breath, his features set in determination. "Then you'll have to lead us," said Edmund. Peter looked up at Edmund with a mixture of sadness, doubtfulness, and wariness. "Peter, there's an army out there." As he spoke, his voice grew steadier. "And it's ready to follow you."

"I can't!" said Peter, his voice wavering as he looked down at the map.

Edmund frowned. _He can do this. I –I know he can._ "Aslan believed you could," said Edmund, trying to convince his brother. His determined gaze never wavered from Peter and when he spoke his next words, they were the honest words of a truly changed Edmund. "And so do I."

At Edmund's words, Peter lifted his head and looked at his brother, nodding his head slightly. Grim determination replaced the uncertainty in Peter's face and Edmund felt relieved, returning the nod to his brother. _I know you can do this, Peter,_ he thought. _If anyone could lead an army, it'd be you. I know that now. I - _ He swallowed, never allowing his gaze to falter. _I trust you._

"The Witch's army draws nearer, Sire," said Orieus, bringing Edmund out of his stunned realization. Both boys looked up at the Centaur General. "What are your orders?"

Peter looked at him for a few moments before looking down at the map. There were several sets of figures already placed in strategic locations, something that he had gone over with Aslan the night before. Edmund wasn't much for planning and found it rather boring, though the idea of a battle was beginning to sound adventurous. Of course, wasn't this entire thing one great adventure?

"I think we should go with what we were discussing last night," said Peter, looking at Orieus. "We have the bulk of our army down below to wait for the Witch's army to arrive. We'll send the Griffins to slow down their army." Peter looked at Edmund. "Edmund, you'll wait at the top of the cliffs with the archers. Send the phoenix to throw up a wall of fire when the Witch brings her reinforcements. I'll need you to watch and when I give the signal, a short blast of the horn, we're going to retreat back into the valley." Edmund nodded, sussing that he was not minding that his brother was telling him what to do. It was another mark of how much he had changed since they had arrived in Narnia. He truly believed in his brother now, and wouldn't hesitate to follow him to the ends of the world. _Peter knows what he's doing. I'll follow him wherever he needs me._ "When this happens, I need you to lead your group to ambush the Witch's army as they come after us. Once the Narnian army is clear, send volleys of arrows upon the enemy. It won't stop them but it will slow them down. If we can keep the high ground, we'll have the advantage."

"Right," said Edmund with a nod.

"Get dressed and meet me back here in fifteen minutes. And while you're at it, make sure you eat something."

"All right." Edmund turned as Peter began to discuss more strategy with Orieus. _And when is he going to eat? _Edmund shook his head. If he knew Peter, his brother wouldn't stop for anything. That was his weakness. He never knew when to just stop and take a break. _I'll just bring him back food. He's got to eat something. Idiot. Thinking he can lead an army without food,_ thought Edmund, but he couldn't help but smile. _That's Peter for you. He's never changed._

Edmund suddenly skidded to a halt, sussing that he didn't know where to go. _ I've got to get armor but…drat it all._ He looked around and suddenly a voice spoke behind him, startling Edmund. "Your Majesty, my name is Shintalla. I am at your service. What do you need?"

Edmund spun to face a tall, graceful, female Centaur. Her flanks were a rich, golden-brown, and her hair was black as a raven. He felt rather stupid now, but he really didn't know where to go for what he needed. He hadn't been there that long. He took a deep breath, not wanting to make a fool out of himself. "I need armor."

Shintalla smiled. "This way, Sire." She motioned for him to follow her, turning and walking away. He jogged to catch up to her and then fell into step next to her.

"Where are we going?" asked Edmund.

"Over to our smithy. He'll be able to fix you up with armor. Do you have a sword?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes."

"Good. General Orieus told us that you would be leading our archers."

"Yes." He swallowed, feeling a bit nervous now at actually being in charge of something. However, he was also terribly excited and he couldn't wait to prove himself to his brother. "Are you one of the archers?"

Shintalla nodded. "Yes, your Majesty." She came to a halt. "Marioch!" she called and a powerful, dark-haired Centaur trotted into view from behind one of the tents.

"Shintalla," he said.

"Our Prince needs armor for the battle."

"Of course." Marioch looked at Edmund. "Come with me, your Majesty." Edmund followed Marioch away, glancing back at Shintalla as she hurried away.

--------

Edmund stood beside Peter, listening as his brother went over the battle instructions once more with General Orieus and the other commanders. Edmund's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, looking around at all the carefully-schooled faces of the Centaurs. The Fauns looked a bit apprehensive and the Satyrs barely showed any expressions. The two Cheetah commanders, Swiftfoot and Simione, prowled back and forth, their eyes on Peter, listening attentively.

Edmund looked over at his brother and couldn't help but admire how his brother looked in armor. It was jaw-dropping, to say the least. Peter wore a dark-red tunic over his mail shirt, with a golden lion rampant embroidered on the front. A dark-brown belt was cinched around his waist, with his scabbard and sword hanging at his left side. His legs were covered in chain mail and the gold-trimmed, silver greaves strapped to his calves glinted in the rising sun. Covering his shoulders and upper arms were sets of layered, silver armor, designed to allow freedom of movement. Peter's hands, one encased in a gauntlet and the other in a dark-red leather glove (his shield arm), rested on the map that lay on top of the table. Strapped around his forearms were elbow gauntlets. He was motioning to the different areas, glancing around at the commanders to make sure all of them understood the strategy. His helmet sat off to one side and Edmund felt a shiver run through him, though it was one of excitement.

He looked at his brother again, smiling slightly. _He really looks like someone in charge of armies. Just like the soldiers…like Dad. Funny seeing Peter all dressed up in armor like that. He looks so different._ Edmund was so caught up in how Peter looked, that he didn't think about how different he, himself, appeared. Edmund wore similar armor, save for the elbow and hand gauntlets, and his helmet didn't have a visor.

He shifted his stance but he wasn't uncomfortable, just anxious. He hated standing around for any length of time and always needed to be constantly on the move, doing something.

Once Peter turned to Orieus to discuss more intricate battle plans, Edmund grew bored and moved back a few paces. He drew his sword and began to do a few practice swings, trying to get used to the armor he wore. His armor was surprisingly light and he found that he could move quite easily in it. Thankfully, his injuries had healed enough so that they didn't constantly pain him. His lip was still tender but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"Edmund," said Peter and Edmund paused in his practice swings, turning to face his brother. Peter had tucked his helmet under his right arm, looking very grim but determined. "It's time."

Edmund nodded. "I'll take the archers and move into position."

Peter glanced around as the commanders left to gather their troops, and then he walked over to Edmund. He placed his leather-clad hand on Edmund's shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "Ed, are you going to be all right?"

Edmund rolled his eyes and shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder. "I'm going to be fine, Peter. Honestly, you're such a worrier. Nothing's going to happen." He gave his brother a firm look. "I repeat, _nothing_ is going to happen. Besides, you've put me up out of the action. How would I possibly get into trouble?" He quirked an eyebrow at his brother, smirking.

Peter sighed, not convinced. "Ed, knowing you, you'd find a way." He looked into Edmund's eyes for a few moments, searching them. "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, all right? I can't let anything happen to you."

"You sound like Mum. Go on." Edmund pushed Peter away lightly. "I'm going to be fine!" Edmund shook his head, chuckling despite his nerves. "Go lead your army, O High King."

Peter allowed a small smile to grace his features. "I never could tell you what to do, could I?"

"Never."

"I was afraid of that." Peter took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I suppose we're ready as we can be."

"Peter, they believe in you. I believe in you. We're going to win."

"I hope that you're right."

--------

Edmund stood on top the giant, stony cliffs, looking out over the rolling green hills of Beruna below him. White-capped mountains filled the horizon, jutting up into the clear, blue sky. The Battle of Beruna was close at hand. Peter sat upon his gleaming, white unicorn and next to him stood Orieus. Behind them was the bulk of the Narnian army, spread out in lines that went all the way to the base of the cliffs. His heart was beating quickly in anticipation and his stomach was a knot of nerves. _If you would have told me a week ago that I would be doing this, I would have laughed and called you an idiot,_ thought Edmund, looking out over the army far below him. The giant Griffin commander, Hawkeye, who was their scout as well, soared past Edmund and the archers, letting out a screech as he flew down to alight on the rock next to Peter. Edmund gripped his shield in his left hand, glancing at Mr. Beaver, who stood next to him, a bow in his paw. On the other side of Edmund was Shintalla, in gold and red armor, her bow gripped firmly in her hand.

Edmund heard the sound of a horn calling in the distance and watched as the Witch's army marched over the far hill. _There's so many…_ thought Edmund, swallowing. _Twice our numbers, at least._ Edmund glanced at Mr. Beaver anxiously and then looked back out at the approaching army. Otmin, the huge, black Minotaur General, strode at the front, letting out an echoing battle cry, raising his axe into the air. As Edmund watched the Witch draw up in her spiked chariot, drawn by two enormous polar bears, he felt his stomach twist. She came to a halt at the top of a stony ledge and Edmund looked between the two armies.

Peter turned, looking up at Edmund. Edmund set his features in grim determination, giving his brother a nod in return. _You can do this, Peter, I know you can,_ he thought, trying to give his brother strength through their bond. _You've always been the strongest, the bravest…I believe in you, Peter. I really do._ His brother really looked like a King, sitting out in front of the army. Edmund couldn't have been prouder of his brother than he was at that moment.

Peter turned to face the Witch's army, drawing his sword and holding it out in front of him. A Centaur sounded the horn and a deafening battle cry erupted from the Narnian army as they drew their weapons. Edmund heard Otmin let out his own battle cry and suddenly the Witch's army surged forth, covering the distance quickly. Edmund drew his own sword, his heart racing. _You're not going to win, White Witch. You won't. I won't let you. _ He peered down at his brother, waiting for his signal. When Peter swung his sword downwards, Edmund lifted his own sword in a signal to the Griffins alighted on the rocks behind him. He swung his sword over his head and down, sending the Griffins forth with huge rocks gripped firmly in their talons. He watched as Hawkeye flew up from his post next to Peter, leading the Griffins as they flew towards the Witch's army, dropping their heavy stones and crushing groups of enemy soldiers. His gaze moved to Peter and he swallowed, trying to appear braver than he felt.

"We believe in King Peter," said Shintalla softly, not removing her gaze from Peter. "He has laid out a formidable plan. The Witch's army may be larger, but we have the high ground and that will be our advantage."

Edmund nodded. "He's my brother," he said, his voice coming out a little shakier than he would have liked. Nerves that had lain dormant now arose as he looked at the White Witch in the distance. He remembered far too well what had almost happened at her camp. Edmund took a deep breath and said, firmer this time, "He can do anything he sets his mind to."

He watched as Peter raised his sword and yelled, "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" and they charged towards the Witch's oncoming army, their battle cries echoing off the surrounding cliffs. Edmund watched as the armies drew closer, his gaze never leaving his brother. _Peter, I wish I could be as brave as you,_ he thought. His heart continued to pound in his chest as the armies collided, cries and the sounds of clashing metal echoing throughout the area.

Edmund's grip tightened on his sword as he watched the battle erupt below him. The Centaurs moved quickly, cutting down their adversaries, and Edmund thought vaguely of his soldier games. _Except this time…_ he swallowed. _People are actually dying. Peter's out there…fighting for Narnia…He always was the one that wanted to enlist and help fight for England. Now he's leading an army against the Witch. _Edmund couldn't help but feel in awe of his brother, his gaze fixated on the white and red blur that was Peter. _He's amazing. I don't think I could do what he's doing right now._ His eyes never left his brother, watching as Peter shoved his way through enemy after enemy, cutting them down before they even had a chance to touch him. _Nothing can hurt him. _

The battle continued for quite some time and Edmund smiled as the strategy unfolded before him. The Narnian army was doing well, but they were also holding back. They would let the enemy grow over-confident and then run when the time was right. The enemy would follow unknowingly into their trap.

He looked at the Witch and saw her begin to move forward, bringing the rest of the army with her. It was time for him to release the Phoenix.

Raising his sword, Edmund yelled, "Fire!" and Riblyian drew back her bow, releasing a fiery arrow that burst into a magnificent, fiery Phoenix, its cry echoing through the air. The Phoenix flew down, scorching the earth between the Witch and the Narnian army, throwing up a wall of flames. Edmund grinned, glancing at Mr. Beaver and then looking back at the Witch. _Ha! Take that!_ Then he gasped as the Witch sent out a wave of icy-blue magic, extinguishing the flames easily. _Peter! _His eyes widened, his heart racing again. _Get out of there, Peter!_

He heard the sound of the horn and Mr. Beaver yelled, "That's the signal! Come on!" Mr. Beaver ran down the sloping hill with Edmund close behind. He was careful not to fall as he jumped over rocks jutting out of the high, green-grass, moving quickly to their post at the mouth of the rock valley. The archers lined up on either side of Edmund and upon the ledges behind him. Shintalla was next to him, her bow drawn and ready. Edmund raised his sword, watching as the Narnian army retreated into the rock valley. His heart pounding, he saw a flash of red that was his brother, and then looked beyond him to the approaching enemies. As soon as the Narnians were clear, he swung down his sword and the archers released a volley of arrows that descended upon the enemy. The archers continued to shoot volley after volley as Edmund looked around desperately for his brother. _Peter, where are you?_ He spotted the deep-red tunic his brother wore and watched in horror as his unicorn was shot, sending Peter flying through the air to land on the ground, causing his helmet to fly off. _Peter!_ Edmund wanted to run to his brother but he knew he had to stay there with the archers. _Oh blast it! I can't just stand here and watch!_ Peter struggled to pull himself to his knees and Edmund wanted to shout at him to get out of the way, but Peter wouldn't have heard him. _GET UP PETER!_

General Orieus looked up, meeting Edmund's horrified gaze, and turned to look at Peter. Edmund watched as the Centaur General and a Rhino charged past a stunned Peter, rushing to meet the enemy. However, Edmund never saw what happened to the General, as a band of Minotaurs, Black Dwarves, and other nasty creatures descended upon the archers and Edmund. Edmund suddenly found himself fighting for his life, using the parries and attacks that Orieus had taught him. Edmund brought up his shield to protect himself from a Minotaur's axe and stabbed his sword forward, watching in shock as the Minotaur fell. He gulped, his heart pounding in his chest, but he didn't have time to think about it as an Ogre charged at him with a large club.

Edmund fought as hard as he could, knowing that his sword-fighting skills weren't that good, but he had to do something. He jumped off a ledge onto a small plateau, knocking an ugly-looking pig creature away from a Faun. He helped the Faun to his feet and then turned to face another enemy. He didn't even have time to think as he parried and attacked, his heart thundering in his ears. He threw up his shield to block the axe of a Minotaur and then crossed swords with an Ogre. Two Fauns moved to help Edmund, fighting the Minotaur and Ogre.

"Edmund!" yelled Peter, causing Edmund to turn around. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls –" Peter swung his sword up to parry an oncoming blow from an Ogre "- and get them home!" Peter blocked an attack from a huge Minotaur and Edmund was suddenly being pulled away by Mr. Beaver.

"You heard him! Let's go!" yelled Mr. Beaver and Edmund had no choice but to be dragged up to safety on a high ledge, sheathing his sword. _Peter!_ screamed Edmund silently, glancing at his brother as he was tugged away, watching as his brother fought enemy after enemy. Then he looked to the left and his eyes widened in horror. He watched as countless Narnians fell to the Witch's twin blades, her blue magic blazing as she turned creatures into stone. Then her gaze narrowed, focused on something.

Edmund followed her gaze quickly and his heart leapt into his throat as he sussed that it was Peter she was looking at. _Get out of there, Peter!_ His heart hammering in his chest, he watched as the mail-clad Witch strode towards Peter, who was fighting (and losing) a battle against an Ogre and a Minotaur. A Leopard leapt at the Witch but she turned him to stone quickly, never breaking stride. Peter's unprotected back was to the Witch and Edmund felt a rush of anger as he looked at the Witch, her wand and sword glinting in the sunlight. _I don't think so! You're not going to hurt my brother! I won't lose him to you! _ And, not caring about the fact that Peter had told him to stay safe, Edmund drew his sword, glaring.

"Peter said get out of here!" cried Mr. Beaver in surprise.

Edmund glanced at him. "Peter's not King yet." He leapt off the ledge, staggering as he landed and began running across the lower ledge, stumbling across the stony ground, but not falling. He ran as fast as he could, dodging battles and skirting boulders jutting out from the grassy slopes, his heart pounding in his chest. All the while, he kept watch on his brother and the Witch, who was drawing closer to Peter.

Edmund didn't even think, knowing only that his brother needed his help and he wasn't about to let him down. _I've let them all down too many times. This one is for my Dad! _Edmund leapt down onto another ledge, landing near the Witch. Then, gripping his sword with both hands, he let out a yell and jumped down, aiming for her wand. He missed the first try and barely drew back in time to avoid getting hit as she thrust her wand towards him, her gaze cold and angry. His knuckles turned white as he brought his sword down a second time, as hard as he could, on top of her wand, shattering it in a blinding flash of blue and white light. Before he quite knew what was happening, he felt his shield and sword get knocked out of his grasp and then a searing pain in his stomach. He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as white-hot pain tore through his body.

He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the Witch's icy, cruel, smug gaze as she drew back her jagged wand, now dripping with crimson-red liquid. Blood…_his_ blood. He stared at her, stunned. _Oh…that wasn't very nice…_

His breathing came out in ragged gasps, the pain overwhelming. As his vision blurred, he tried to look for Peter, but everything was spinning. His brother's face appeared once and Edmund saw him yelling something, but it was strange, he couldn't hear anything. Edmund gave Peter a stupid smile as things slid out of focus. _Guess our soldier game didn't go quite so well…_ Then he sank to his knees and collapsed, looking up at the blue sky. He coughed, gasping from the pain that coursed through his body, his fingers grasping at his injury, his body shaking. It reminded him of what he had gone through at the hands of the Witch, just days earlier, but this pain was strangely numbing. He couldn't feel most of his body now. _I guess…she…won…after all…_ he thought bitterly, sussing that he probably wouldn't make it through this. It seemed the Witch had achieved what she wanted: the blood of the traitor. _Well…isn't that funny…how the world works…_ As blackness crept upon him, he found himself thinking, _I'm glad I'm in Narnia…it's so much better here…even if I'm going to die…at least it's here…_

His final thought, before the blackness took over, was, _I'm sorry, Peter. I should have listened to you. I failed you…please forgive me._ And then all was black.

* * *

**Okay..I know, I know, evil cliffy! But not really, you all know what's going to happen (grins)**

**Anyhow, what did you think? I'd really like to know!**

**A suggestion for a conversation between Edmund and Susan was brought up and so that will be given next chapter. The next chapter is going to be quite long comparatively (this one was rather short)**

**A huge thanks to OhcEEcho's Ironic Synchronicity which inspired me for some of Edmund's thoughts at the end of this chapter. I definitely agree with OhcEEcho in how Edmund would feel. OhcEEcho, you've got a dedication in this chapter, let's see if you find it (winks) (hint: it's a character whose name is similar to a certain little boy who inspired me :D)  
**

**Apologies for the rather short chapter, but I wanted to keep the Battle separate. A lot of things happen here, and you know me, I never like to rush things (grin)**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	14. Cair Paravel

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis. Info from chp 17 of LWW**

**A/N: Wow, just...Wow. (is stunned by number of reviews) You guys honestly rock! This story would definitely not be a success without all you fantastic readers and reviewers! (grins)**

**(takes a deep breath). This chapter...well, originally it was supposed to go through the coronation, but it ended up being quite long, so I've split it into two. Enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are very welcomed and much appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Cair Paravel**

Flashes of memories moved through his mind as Edmund lay there, gasping for air, intense, searing pain wracking his body. His eyes were shut and he slid in and out of consciousness. _Peter…will you come now? Will you save me?_

_Freezing cold water, all around him…he struggled to reach the surface but his brother wasn't there, Peter wasn't there to save him. Then he felt someone lift him out of the water…then he was lying on his bed in his room, looking blurrily up at his mother who was tending to him. His father stood a few paces away, worry etched on his features…Then they were gone, replaced by Peter, who sat at the edge of his bed. Peter apologizing over and over for what happened at the lake, looking so regretful, the pain evident on his face…Peter had cared…he had just frozen…he couldn't do anything…Peter tending to Edmund as he lay there on his bed…then it was darker and Peter lay sleeping across Edmund's chest, his exhaustion finally taking its toll…Peter had been up all night with him, never leaving his side…_

_Christmas…opening presents…Peter handing him his present…it was the very expensive soldier set that he had wanted…he had gone to the store window every day after school to peer through the glass, desperately wanting it…but it was so very expensive…Peter had worked all summer to save up for that…this was only a year before the war began…_

_All four of them baking biscuits, laughing…He was only about six at the time…Peter and him stealing biscuit dough when no one was looking…all of them playing in the garden, throwing around a cricket ball. Peter standing in front of him, practicing cricket with him, getting him ready for the school tryouts…Susan helping him with a project for school…Susan trying to get him to come into the water so she could teach him how to swim…him stubbornly refusing, terrified…_

_Lucy pulling him down the hall to show him a surprise…she had spent all afternoon making a camp for his soldiers…she had even drawn pictures and set them around to make it look like a real camp…He was being picked on after school by the older boys, before he had met Fred…Peter standing up for him and punching one of the older boys, making the boy yell and run away…_

"Edmund!" yelled a voice, bringing him back to painful reality. His face was contorted in a mask of pain from the searing white-hot stakes continually being driven through his body. Where was the numbness? Why did it have to hurt so much? He gasped, his breathing coming out raggedly. His right hand gripped the grass as tightly as he could, trying to ease the pain but it wouldn't go away. He didn't hear the voice again and thought it just a dream. _Am I really going to die? _he thought and gasped as a particularly nasty shot of pain seared through him. _Peter…Dad…someone…please…just make it stop…_

He faintly felt something touch his head but couldn't place it. He could feel his heart beginning to slow, the blissful, painless blackness creeping towards him. He reached for it, wanting the pain to end.

Then he felt something fiery touch his parted lips as he gasped again. It slid down his throat and then all was dark.

The pain seemed to fade and his body went limp. His face, once showing his intense pain, now relaxed, looking quite peaceful. He was swimming through the soothing blackness; the pain had entirely vanished. Then it was like something gut-punched him and he gasped, the blackness disappearing and bright sunlight replacing it. He blinked open his eyes, breathing normally, his heart racing. He felt perfectly fine, the pain completely gone, which confused him. _What? How? _He saw blurry figures and blinked his eyes again to clear his vision. No, he wasn't imagining things…Susan held his head in her lap, looking down at him. Lucy sat next to him, a huge smile of relief on her features. Edmund's gaze moved between his two sisters and then to Peter, who sat directly in front of him. Peter was staring at him with a mixture of relief, disbelief, and shock. Suddenly, to Edmund's great surprise, Peter reached down and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Edmund smiled, closing his eyes and hugging his brother back just as tightly. He could feel hot tears touching his neck as his brother allowed a few silent tears to fall. It was a strange sensation because Edmund had never seen Peter cry, but at that moment, it filled Edmund with a sense of happiness ….His brother cared about him so much…

Edmund didn't want to let go of Peter, but they finally drew apart. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" laughed Peter, smiling through his teary eyes.

Edmund couldn't help but chuckle, smiling softly. _Never._ Peter continued to smile as his hands gripped Edmund's arms. They didn't have to speak. Edmund could read Peter's thoughts just by looking into his eyes. _He was scared that he'd lose me…he thought that it had been his fault…Peter…_ Suddenly, Edmund was enveloped in hugs from all three of his siblings and he smiled, closing his eyes briefly. He couldn't have felt happier then at that moment, knowing that he was alive, and that his family was safe. Edmund hugged Peter tightly, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.

Edmund opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly as he saw who stood only a few paces away. Aslan. Edmund's eyes widened. _Aslan! But – they said…he…died! How…_ His siblings drew back from him, noticing his distraction, and turned to look at Aslan. Edmund watched as Aslan turned to a stone Satyr and breathed on him. Edmund looked on in shock as the Satyr returned to normal, breathing in deeply. _He…he can turn them back from stone? _A sudden thought came to him. _That means…Mr. Tumnus, he's got to be all right if Aslan found him!_ He tried to ignore the feeling of dread at the thought of seeing Mr. Tumnus again. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to see the betrayal in the Faun's eyes.

He watched as Aslan gave a brief nod and Lucy climbed to her feet, her cordial gripped in her hand. Edmund watched his sister in confusion as she smiled and ran off. _Where is she going?_ He watched her run to one of the fallen soldiers, kneeling at his side. _Oh…right! Her cordial! I remember her telling me about it…it can heal people…she must have used a drop for me…_

"Edmund, Son of Adam, rise," came a deep voice, bringing Edmund out of his thoughts. Edmund looked behind him to see Aslan standing there, looking down upon him with proud, warm, golden eyes. Edmund swallowed, suddenly feeling rather nervous. With the help of Peter, Edmund stood shakily to his feet. Edmund stepped forward and bowed his head, looking at the ground. "Do not feel shame, Son of Adam. You have proved yourself justly in this battle. Look upon me with the strength that you now carry." Edmund swallowed again and looked into Aslan's eyes, his heart beating rapidly. _What's…what's he going to do?_ "Your past is your past. Your future begins now. Kneel before me, Son of Adam." Edmund glanced at Peter and Susan, who gave him encouraging smiles. _They know something I don't…what?_ Lucy had returned to stand next to Susan.

He frowned and then glanced at Aslan before kneeling before the Great Lion, looking at the grass. "Let those that stand here bear witness to my words." Edmund's hands rested at his sides, trying not to fidget. "Edmund has displayed immense courage on the battlefield, with both his fighting and love for his family." Aslan laid a velveted paw on Edmund's shoulder briefly before setting his paw down on the grass. "Rise, Sir Edmund, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table." Edmund's eyes widened as he took a deep breath. _I…me? A Knight?_ He stood slowly, afraid he would collapse into a bundle of nerves at any moment. He lifted his head, meeting the Lion's gaze, who gave him a warm smile. "You have done well, Son of Adam."

Edmund looked back at his brother and sisters in surprise, who were clapping and smiling. Then he heard louder clapping and looked around to see other soldiers applauding. They were ones that Lucy had healed with her cordial, like she had done with Edmund. Edmund couldn't help but smile, still shocked at what had just occurred. He looked back at Aslan.

"Aslan I –"

"Remember what we spoke about, Edmund," said Aslan quietly, so only Edmund could hear his words. "You have more than atoned for what happened. That is in the past and it has been forgiven. You still have not forgiven yourself, Edmund, and you must. Until then, you will not truly understand who you are to become." Aslan lifted his head, looking around at the revived soldiers. "We will rest at the camp for tonight. Tomorrow we march for Cair Paravel." Aslan turned, walking away to revive the rest of the stone statues, leaving Edmund standing quietly behind. _How can I ever be truly forgiven for what I did?_ wondered Edmund. Then another thought came into his mind, one that he was quite confused about. _Why did Aslan die last night? Was it to make the Witch grow over-confident? If that was the case, it worked…we must have defeated her. I don't know how, but I can see that she's gone. Thank God that Aslan is alive now though…I wonder how that happened?_

"Edmund," said Susan, coming up beside him. She set a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She tried to give him a stern look, saying, "Don't you ever scare us that much again!" but then hugged him fiercely.

He couldn't help but chuckle, his thoughts banished from his mind as he returned her hug. "You're squishing me, Susan," he gasped and she drew back.

"Sorry." She gave him a soft smile. "You are so stubborn, Edmund. I'm just glad you're all right."

"Leave it to my brother to get himself into trouble," chuckled Peter, smiling over at him.

Edmund flashed a grin at his brother. "Of course."

Lucy walked over to them, smiling. "And now he's a knight."

Edmund felt his cheeks redden at this statement and Peter clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations." Peter smiled.

Edmund looked around, thinking and then looked back at his brother. "But what happened to the White Witch?"

"She's gone," said Peter. "Aslan defeated her." Edmund felt a wave of relief wash over at him at his brother's words. _Thank God…she can't hurt anyone else. _ "Edmund," said Peter and Edmund looked up at him. "Get some rest. I'll take care of everything here."

Edmund shrugged his brother's hand from his shoulder, narrowing his gaze at Peter. "Oh, I don't think so. You're not pushing me away that easily. I'm perfectly fine."

Peter smiled slightly. "Ed –"

"Peter," countered Edmund and Peter sighed.

"Why can't you just –"

"Do what I'm told? You've really got to come up with a different question, Peter," smirked Edmund. He turned to Lucy. "Let's go find anyone else that needs help."

Lucy nodded. "All right."

She and Edmund began walking away when Peter's voice halted them. "Edmund." Edmund turned to see his brother standing there, looking extremely exhausted and trying not to show it. "Aslan's right. You've really proven yourself."

Edmund smiled, feeling warmed at his brother's simple comment. "Thank you." In all reality, having his brother say those few words to him meant more than anything in the world. Peter smiled and Edmund gave him a nod before walking away with Lucy.

--------

That night, under a clear, starlit sky, there was celebration in Aslan's camp. Aslan provided a huge feast to the army and everyone ate their fill and more. Peter was sitting on a large rock, talking with two Centaurs and General Orieus. Lucy had found Mr. Tumnus and they were chattering non-stop, laughing and grinning. Edmund stood apart from the main celebration, near the enormous bonfire that was roaring in the center of camp. Taking a seat on a wooden bench, he rested his arms on his thighs, looking into the flames. He was exhausted from the battle and he didn't think he was going to stay awake much longer.

Thoughts swam through his head, bringing back memories of England, the Witch's castle, her camp, the battle…He sighed, shutting his eyes briefly. _So much has happened. _

"The celebration too loud for you?" came a soft, teasing voice. Edmund looked up to see Susan standing a few feet away, smiling. He gave her a smile in return and looked back at the flames. "You know – this whole business – Narnia – the battle – the prophecy, I'm still not sure about all of it." Susan took a seat next to Edmund, looking towards the celebrating figures. "But after everything that has happened – I don't think we have much choice."

"Narnia needs us," said Edmund, not looking at his sister. "There's no doubt about that now. Even though the Witch is gone, there are still going to be other enemies."

"You've grown so much, Edmund," said Susan and Edmund looked at her. She gave him a small smile. "We've all changed, I think."

Edmund nodded. "Yes." He heard a roar of laughter and glanced over to see several Centaurs, two Dwarfs, and two Fauns sitting in a cluster near a tent, obviously enjoying a joke.

"Edmund."

Edmund returned his gaze to his sister. "Yes?"

Susan looked at him carefully and thoughtfully. Then she pulled out something from a pouch hanging on her belt. It was wrapped in dark-blue cloth. "Here." She handed it to Edmund.

Edmund gave her a confused look, taking the item. "What is it?"

"Go ahead, un-wrap it." Edmund began to unwind the cloth around the object. "Shintalla and Riblyian helped me to make it. I might be good at archery but when it comes to crafts, I'm afraid I don't have much talent." Susan chuckled.

Now Edmund was very curious as to what his sister had made for him. He glanced at her before removing the object from the cloth. His eyes widened as he turned the wooden figure over in his hands. It was almost an exact replica of Maddie, except made of wood and dressed in Narnian armor. Edmund was speechless. "S-Susan…" He stared at his sister in shock and then looked back at the figure. "I –"

"You don't have to say anything, really," said Susan, looking at the figure. "I didn't think that you had Maddie here and I didn't want you to be without your soldier. I know how much Maddie means to you. So I – I attempted to make one – I know it's not that good, but –"

"No, it's perfect!" Edmund looked at Susan, who lifted her surprised gaze to meet his eyes. He grinned. "Thank you." The fact that Susan had obviously spent time in making this soldier stunned him. Of all his siblings, he hadn't expected this from Susan, but it meant quite a bit to him. He looked back down at the soldier. _It might not be Maddie…but it's something…Susan is full of surprises._

They were quiet for quite some time before Susan finally spoke. "Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

Edmund looked over at her. "I think so." He glanced at the dancing flames. "I mean, Aslan wouldn't have brought us here if he wasn't going to send us back sometime…I think." He bit his lip, unsure. "I don't really know."

Susan nodded, looking thoughtful. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

"What?"

"Ruling Narnia. What's out there? Are there other lands? Other countries? I know we're the only humans in Narnia…but are there anymore here? In this world?"

Edmund's eyebrows rose, his features thoughtful. "By Jove, now that's a thought. I suppose there should be." He looked at her. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"There might be other Princes," mused Susan. "I wonder what the other countries are like…what the Kings and Princes act like." She gave Edmund a teasing smile and a nudge. "I bet there will be loads of Princesses lined up for you."

Edmund made a face. "Sue, honestly. That's just – they're silly girls."

Susan laughed. "I can't wait until you get your first encounter with a girl that likes you."

"Not funny." He swatted at his sister, who laughed and dodged his hand. "I'd like to see what you think of the first chap that wants to marry you, _Queen_ Susan. See how you like that. And if he's an idiot, well, I'll pound his face in."

Susan laughed quite heartedly at this, arching her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Edmund smirked. "It'll be fun."

"Only you, Ed. Only you."

"What do you think Peter would do? He'd agree with me."

"Most likely." Susan chuckled. "Perhaps this won't be that bad."

"Not bad? This is going to be brilliant! Think about it, Sue! More battles, places to explore, people to meet – one huge adventure. How can you not be excited?" Edmund grinned.

"Adventures have always been your sort of thing, Ed. I'm not one for things of that nature."

"Oh, don't be so boring." Edmund made a face. "You sound like a grown-up."

Susan smiled softly. "I'll try to work on that."

"Good."

"Susan! Edmund!" cried an excited voice and both turned to see Lucy running over to them, grinning. "Come and join us! The Fauns, Dryads and Naiads are doing a wonderful dance. You've got to see it!"

Edmund smiled. "All right, Lu." He stood, waiting until Susan was standing as well. Then they followed Lucy over to the celebration.

-------

The next morning, they marched for Cair Paravel. The march itself was uneventful and Edmund couldn't help but notice the beauty of Narnia. It was as if they had awakened a sleeping giant. Everything was coming to life in full-bloom and all its glory. After living in Finchley, where there were only the small gardens of each house and the occasional park, this was breath-taking. He couldn't believe he had almost been the cause of this country's downfall.

However, he was still plagued by his dark memories and constantly avoided Mr. Tumnus whenever it was possible. He just couldn't bring himself to look the Faun in the eyes.

When they stopped for lunch in a primrose glade, Edmund made his way over to the edge of the cliff. He looked out over the glittering blue sea, stunned by its vastness. A strong gust of fresh, salty sea-air washed over him, rustling his clothes and hair. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, smiling softly. He closed his eyes briefly, relishing the crisp, clean air. It brought back the memories of when his father had taken him and his brother and sisters to the beach. Those had been great times. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he opened his eyes, looking over to see a figure standing next to him. Mr. Tumnus.

Edmund gulped and looked away quickly, feeling his immense guilt rising inside him. They stood in silence for quite some time before Edmund took a deep breath and said, carefully, "Mr. Tumnus – can I help you?" _Oh that was smooth…idiot. Help him with what?_

Edmund mentally hit himself, not looking at Tumnus, feeling his cheeks redden.

"I wished to speak with you, your Majesty," said Tumnus, his voice betraying nothing.

_He hates me,_ thought Edmund, feeling his stomach drop into the ground. _Why shouldn't he?_ "Please," said Edmund, swallowing and trying to keep his voice steady and calm. "Call me Edmund."

"Very well, Edmund." There was a pause. "Lucy told me about what happened yesterday, during the battle. You were very brave." Edmund didn't say anything, not sure if he should and unsure as to what exactly he would say except give his thanks. However, Tumnus spoke before Edmund had the chance to say anything. "When I discovered what you had done, betraying your family and me, I was very angry." Edmund looked down, his grief and guilt returning in full force. He felt awful. "But you proved yourself yesterday, undoubtedly. Your loyalty, your bravery…I've seen the way you treat your family now, and you've changed. You're not the same boy whom I met in the Witch's dungeon." Edmund glanced at Tumnus before looking back at the grass beneath his feet. "You're becoming King Edmund, one of the four children from the prophecy. I wanted you to know that I do not blame you for what happened. It is in the past."

At this, Edmund looked at Tumnus with a mixture of shock and confusion. "You – don't? But I betrayed you – it's my fault that you were turned to stone –"

Tumnus looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Your Majesty - Edmund – if there's one thing I've learned in my long life, it's that you can't dwell on what's happened. Aslan wishes us to be forgiving. I can tell that you've learned from your mistakes and the guilt you feel is evident. Son of Adam, do not feel guilty. You have been put through enough pain and suffering. Don't go through more on my account."

Edmund was speechless, staring at the Faun. _He…he forgives me? After what I did? I – how – I mean – I just – _He was beginning to think he'd never get over the shock of everyone forgiving him so readily.

Tumnus continued to smile softly. "Your sister has taught me many things about humans and I know how big their hearts are." He looked out over the glistening sea. "I have learned so much since you and your siblings have arrived in Narnia." He looked back at Edmund. "Humans are quite resilient creatures. I have no doubt that you'll become a fine King. You just need to believe in yourself."

Edmund could only stare, still not quite believing his ears. _I don't understand._

"I would like us to be friends, your Majesty. To let the past be the past. Lucy believes in you, your heart and your new-found loyalty, and that's good enough for me. She is quite wise, that sister of yours."

Edmund swallowed, trying to find his voice. Finally, he managed to squeak out, "Y-yes, she is." _Oh, that was very King-like,_ thought Edmund, mentally hitting himself. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He met Tumnus' gaze, fearful that he would see the betrayal and hurt in the Faun's gaze, but all he saw was a genuine offer of friendship. "I am sorry, Mr. Tumnus. I truly am. If I could do anything to take back everything I did –"

He was cut off by Tumnus holding up his hand, smiling. "Please, your Majesty, you needn't say it. I know that you are sorry. When I was a young Faun, I did many things that I regret now, but I've learned from my mistakes. Friends?"

Edmund looked at Tumnus for a few moments, still trying to register the fact that Tumnus wanted to be friends with him – the traitor. "I –" _What would Lucy want?_ He took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yes, I would like that. On one condition."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Stop calling me your Majesty." Edmund ventured a small smile. "Edmund sounds much better."

Tumnus chuckled. "Very well, yo – Edmund."

"Thank you."

"However, if you wish me to call you Edmund, you must call me Tumnus. No Mr. I'm not that old." Tumnus gave him a wink and Edmund smiled a bit wider.

"Tumnus it is."

Edmund heard a laugh and turned to see Lucy standing a few paces away, grinning. "Finally! I'm so glad that you've become friends." She ran over to them and Tumnus smiled at her. She looked between them, still smiling brightly. "Now come! Before the food gets cold." Edmund and Tumnus chuckled as she took their hands, dragging them back to the others.

--------

It was late afternoon when they reached Cair Paravel. The beach stretched out to their right as they walked along the path to Cair Paravel. Sunlight glistened on the green-blue waves as they broke upon the shore. The sea seemed to go on forever and Edmund could see islands in the distance. Rocks and small pools of salt water were scattered along the shore. The smell of the sea washed over them in the cool breeze and Edmund took a deep breath, smiling. Seagulls called out from high above and Edmund watched them in fascination.

"Oh! Look!" cried Lucy, bringing Edmund's attention to his sister. They had almost reached the gates of Cair Paravel. All four Pevensies stared up in awe of the glittering castle that towered above them on the giant cliff-side. The castle consisted of multi-level, beige-stone terraces with lush, green plants hanging from the bottoms of the many balconies. Rolling lawns filled with flowering plants and deep-green trees were scattered among the many beige-stone structures. Thousands of tall, arched windows glittered in the sunlight, dazzling the onlookers. Open-arched terraces spanned the distance between magnificent towers and several long staircases could be seen connecting the various levels of the castle. It seemed to cover the entire cliff-side, its size stunning nearly every person in the procession.

"Bloody hell…" whispered Edmund in shock, his eyes wide.

For once, Susan and Peter didn't chide him on his language, for they too were staring at the castle and agreed with what he said. Edmund couldn't find the words to describe how stunning Cair Paravel was and he felt a rush of excitement move through him, his heart racing. _I'm going to live in that castle…as a King!_

"Cair Paravel," said Tumnus quietly beside them. "The castle of the four thrones."

_Wow…just…wow…_ Edmund continued to walk beside Peter and looked around in wonder as they entered the first hall. The room was circular with many archways leading off to various parts of the castle. The walls were covered in beautiful tapestries and deep-red, intricately designed carpet runners spanned from the entrance to a far archway. A tall, graceful, young Dryad walked over to the four siblings and they turned to look at her.

"Your Majesties," she said with a bow of her head and a smile. "My name is Gladelyn. Aslan wishes me to show you to your rooms. He says you should rest before supper and prepare for tomorrow's ceremony."

They nodded and followed her through many enormous, winding corridors filled with rich tapestries, lush carpets, and beautifully-carved furniture. Many of the corridors had open-arched windows that allowed the sea air to drift through the corridors, rustling the tapestries. The four siblings walked in stunned silence, following Gladelyn.

She led them up many flights of stairs and down several corridors before finally stopping in a curving corridor. One wall was nothing but open-air arches and it looked out over the glistening sea. The other wall had two dark-oak wood doors and the corridor curved off in either direction. There was a room on either side of the open-arched wall but they were quite a ways down the winding corridor. "These are your rooms, your Majesties," said Gladelyn, motioning to the doors. "Sons of Adam, your rooms are on the far right. Daughters of Eve, your rooms are on the far left."

"Thank you, Gladelyn," said Peter with a smile.

Gladelyn smiled, bowing her head, but not before Edmund caught a hint of pink blush on the Dryad's cheeks. "You're most welcome, your Majesty. I will leave you now. If you should need anything, there are several of us that will be nearby."

Peter nodded. "Thank you."

Gladelyn bowed her head to each of them and hurried off.

"Well, I suppose we ought to wash up," said Susan, looking at them. "I should very much like to have a bath."

"Oh, a bath sounds lovely," said Lucy, smiling.

"Then let's do that," said Peter, looking around at them. "This place is amazing and once we've all rested, I think a bit of exploring will be in order."

Edmund couldn't help but grin. "Brilliant. We should go down to the beach before supper."

"Good idea, Ed," said Peter with a smile. "Let's meet in my room when you're all ready." He turned, entering the farthest door on the right. Susan and Lucy glanced at each other with wide smiles and rushed for their rooms. Edmund turned to gaze out the open archways. _I would love to explore what's out there,_ thought Edmund, looking out to the horizon. _The sea must be full of fantastic adventures._ He turned regretfully, knowing he needed to change out of his clothes.

Upon entering his room, his mouth dropped open as he looked around the huge room. The far side of the room was a giant window that looked out to the West over rolling hills and lush forests. Next to the window was a set of tall, glass, double-doors that led out to a balcony. A dark-oak desk with a comfortable-looking, plush chair pulled up to it, sat against the wall to his right. To his left were a long, red-velvet couch and three chairs. An enormous fireplace decorated the wall next to the chairs with a tapestry of a great forest hanging up above the mantle. All the walls were covered in colorful tapestries and the carpet beneath his feet was plush and a deep-red.

Two doors, that were open, led off to other rooms. He walked over to the door near the far wall and saw that it led into a huge bathroom. A giant, circular tub, surrounded by smooth-stone floor, sat in the center. Two of the walls were open arches in which hung deep-green cloth that swayed gently in the breeze. Lush, green plants wound their way up the stone pillars, making it seem as if he were in a forest. Edmund left the bathroom and walked through the other door, next to the fireplace. This led into his bedroom, which was no less stunning than the rest of his chambers. In his bedroom was a huge, king-sized four-poster bed, hung with rich red and gold curtains that were tied to the dark-wood, intricately-carved posts. To his right were several open windows which let in the fresh air and the sunlight. Various pieces of furniture, including many sets of drawers, lined the walls. A large fireplace covered the wall across from his bed. There were two, comfortable-looking chairs framing either side of the fireplace.

Edmund removed his belt, on which hung his sword and a pouch that contained his toy soldier that Susan had made for him. Edmund saw another door and walked over, opening it. This revealed a walk-in closet with various clothes hanging on opposite walls. Trunks sat on the floor beneath the clothes, undoubtedly containing even more clothes.

_This…just…my God…_ Edmund couldn't even form coherent thoughts, he was still stunned. _These chambers…they seem bigger than my house!_ That was an exaggeration, but the rooms were so huge that Edmund didn't know what to do with all the space. He picked out a silver tunic and leggings, tossing them onto the plush blankets that covered his bed. He found black, knee-high boots and set them aside. Closing the door, he picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

It took him several minutes to figure out which of the many faucets let out warm water. _Running water in Narnia…thank God for that._ He chuckled and peeled off his clothes. _Ugh…I've been wearing those for too long. _ He slid into the water and let out a sigh of contentment, leaning back and closing his eyes. _I wonder if they'll bring my armor here…or if I get new armor…_

"Oh, no, I've messed up already!" cried a frantic voice and Edmund nearly jumped out of the water, letting out a yell of surprise. He spun in the water, staring at a nervous-looking Dryad standing in the archway. Edmund's face went red, not used to anyone else in the bathroom with him when he was taking a bath. He could only stare, his mouth open in shock.

_Oh, that's real Kingly. Mouth open like that._ Edmund quickly shut his mouth, trying to find his voice. He grabbed a towel from nearby and set it in the water, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious. "Um – can I help you?"

"Oh!" the Dryad cried in surprise. "I – my name is Reilian. Mauleien and Seeswalan are Naiads…we're supposed to draw your baths and take care of you when you bathe and anything else you need, your Majesty. And I'm afraid I've already made a mess of things! You're already in your bath." She looked terribly distressed and Edmund swallowed, feeling sorry for her.

"It's fine, really," said Edmund quickly, trying to calm down the upset Dryad. He wasn't used to having anyone wait on him and he didn't think he'd ever grow used to it. _This is…servants! Blimey…I think I'm going to be saying that a lot…_

"Really?" asked the Dryad nervously.

"Yes, really," said Edmund, nodding his head.

"Oh, good!" She smiled in relief. "Mauleien and Seeswalan will be here shortly. If you try that tap there," she said, pointing to a round tap to Edmund's left, "it lets out wonderfully scented bubbles."

Bubbles sounded quite good to Edmund at that point, because his towel kept drifting and he felt like an idiot holding it in front of his body. He reached over and turned on the tap, watching as white bubbles poured into the tub, filling it up quickly. Edmund laid his towel to the side, feeling a little better with the bubbles covering the top of the water. He turned off the bubbles, sitting back against the wall of the tub.

Reilian walked over cautiously, taking a seat next to him. "Your Majesty, is there anything I can do for you?"

Edmund didn't know what to say, feeling quite awkward. "Um –" _Oh blast it. Where's Peter when I need him! He always knows how to handle new things… oh I don't know! What if I say something wrong? Bother, bother, bother! _

"You must excuse Reilian for her nerves," said a deeper voice and Edmund looked to see a tall, male Naiad standing in the doorway. "My name is Mauleien and this is Seeswalan." Next to him was an older, female Naiad that reminded Edmund of the nannies his friends had. They moved gracefully and before Edmund knew quite what was happening, Seeswalan was massaging wonderful-smelling soap in his hair. Reilian was quiet as she began to rub his shoulders, working on the tight muscles. Mauleien was quickly replacing the cooling water with fresh, warm, soapy water.

Edmund closed his eyes, leaning back, with a smile on his face. _Now that's nice…I can't complain. _He could feel his entire body relax and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When, at last, his bath was finished, Seeswalan and Reilian turned their backs to him as Mauleien helped Edmund out of the water and into a soft, dark-blue robe. Edmund took a towel from Reilian and towel-dried his hair. He handed it back to her and smiled. "Thank you." Reilian blushed, taking the towel and moving away.

Mauleien looked at Edmund. "Will there be anything you need of us, Sire?"

Edmund shook his head. "I'm good, thank you."

"Very well. If you need us, ring the bell in your chambers, next to the fireplace. We live just outside and will come as soon as you call."

"Thank you." Edmund watched as the two Naiads left swiftly, leaving Reilian and Edmund alone. They were quiet, looking at each other.

"Reilian!" came Mauleien's sharp voice from outside.

"Oh!" squeaked Reilian. "Coming!" She glanced at Edmund before gathering the used towels and his dirty clothes, leaving quickly.

Edmund shook his head in slight confusion at Reilian and turned, walking back into his chambers and taking his clean clothes with him. Making sure there weren't any more Dryads or Naiads or whatevers hiding in the corners, Edmund quickly changed into his tunic and leggings. He cinched a black belt around his waist, attaching his scabbard to the belt. Taking a seat on the end of his bed, he tugged on his boots and headed out to find his siblings and see if they had had similar, shocking experiences.

----------

He found Lucy and Susan in Peter's room already, sitting on his bed. Lucy and Susan were dressed in simple dresses, their damp hair pulled out of their faces with braids.

Peter's chambers were similar to Edmund's, except he had an extra room which served as meeting chambers. His room faced the North and Edmund could see the sea coast stretching into the distance, the sea glistening to the right.

"Ed! You look smashing!" commented Lucy with a bright smile.

Edmund blushed slightly. "Thanks, Lu."

"So, Edmund, did you have a good bath?" asked Peter and Edmund looked over to see his brother leaning against a doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Peter was dressed in a dark-blue tunic and black leggings, chuckling as he looked at Edmund.

"Peter fell into the water," giggled Lucy, flashing a grin at Peter.

"Oh, Lu, don't tell him that!" said Peter, putting a hand up to his forehead.

"It's true!" grinned Lucy, looking at Edmund. "One of the Naiads startled him so bad that he fell into the water still in his clothes!"

Edmund laughed at this, not feeling quite so bad anymore. "At least you were in your clothes."

They all looked at him with surprised expressions. "You weren't?" asked Susan, barely concealing a grin.

Edmund felt his cheeks flush. "I was in the water already!"

Lucy chuckled. "My Dryads were wonderful," said Lucy. "They were really nice and they helped me find everything."

"As were mine," said Susan, smiling. "One of Peter's has a crush on him."

"She does not!" protested Peter. Edmund snickered and Peter flushed. Susan and Lucy smiled knowingly at each other and Peter just sighed. "Why don't we just go down to the beach?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yes! The beach!" cried Lucy excitedly, jumping up from her seat on the bed.

"That's decided then," said Susan, standing.

The girls walked towards the door and Edmund couldn't resist smirking at his brother and saying, "I can't believe you fell in the water."

"Oh hush," retorted Peter but he was smiling slightly. "I doubt you did any better."

"I bet you I did." Edmund grinned. "Race you to the beach."

"You're on!" laughed Peter and both boys raced past the girls, sprinting down the corridors, their laughter echoing off the walls, the girls close behind.

* * *

**So...what did you think:) Not as much angst in this chapter, just sibling love (hugs)**

**I was a little nervous about this chapter because I'm desperately trying to keep all four Pevensies in character, and they are tough! So please don't be too harsh (puppy eyes) I really am trying (nods)**

**I can't help I love Edmund the most. hehe**

**Anyhow, as I mentioned above, this chapter was going to be quite a bit longer, but I like the shorter lengths. It helps break up the reading. And see? No cliffy! I did good this time (nods)**

**This chapter had two key conversations, of course, for character development. As for the running water bit, lol, I wasn't quite sure but if it would be anywhere in Narnia, I would think it'd be in Cair Paravel. I'm not going to even begin to think about the loo. lol. So, if you all don't mind, I'm going to keep the running water bit just to make life simpler (grins)**

**Thank you very much for reading this and look for the next chapter Monday night. I've got a huge paper that I have to work on tonight (makes a face)**


	15. The Prophecy is Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: All property of C.S. Lewis. The coronation scene is from the movie. **

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all of your reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed them and I can't seem to thank you enough for everything! (grins) I'm still shocked at the number of reviews, it's just amazing.**

**A few special thanks to MadoushiClef for the nightmare sequence and Huntressdiana for giving me the inspiration for when they comfort Edmund. **

**Without further ado (because I know you want to read) (grin), I'll leave you to it**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always extremely welcomed and very much appreciated :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Prophecy is Fulfilled**

That night, after playing on the beach and eating a delicious supper, the four siblings went to change into their nightclothes and planned to meet in Peter's room. After Edmund had changed, he entered his brother's bedroom and didn't see anyone at first. Dressed in dark-blue silk pajamas, and barefoot, Edmund walked over to Peter's king-sized bed, flopping down upon it. He looked up at the dark-gold canopy, folding his arms beneath his head. It felt so good to be lying in a soft, comfortable bed that Edmund didn't feel like moving at all. He closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face. _I could definitely get used to this,_ thought Edmund. _This place is amazing and I'm sure it's full of hundreds of passageways. Perfect for adventures. Tomorrow…blimey, I'm going to be a King! I never thought that'd be possible, well, before I came here to Narnia. I wonder what it's going to be like…_ He frowned slightly.

"Sleeping already?" chuckled a voice and Edmund lifted his head to see his brother standing in the doorway. Peter was dressed in dark-red silk pajamas, his hair slightly tussled.

"I think your bed is softer than mine." Edmund sat up, pretending to inspect Peter's bed. He bounced a little. "Yes, definitely softer."

Peter chuckled and walked over, grinning. "How's the bouncing?"

"Perfect." Edmund grinned in return and laughed as Peter jumped onto the bed.

"By Jove, you're right! Perfect jumping quality." Peter laughed, bouncing once and then laying still for a moment before sitting up and leaning against one of the bed-posts.

Edmund rolled over onto his stomach, propping his chin up with one hand. They were quiet for a few minutes before Edmund spoke. "Peter, do you think we'll ever go home?" he asked quietly, using his free hand to play with a stray golden thread on the thick blanket. His eyes were on his fingers as he pulled at the string.

"We'll go when Aslan wishes it," said Peter after a long pause.

Edmund nodded, still looking at the thread. "Yes…I suppose so."_ I remember when Susan and I talked about this…_ He looked up at his brother, who was staring out the far window at the moonlit sea-cliffs with a thoughtful gaze. "Peter."

"Mhm?"

"What do you think Dad would say if he knew what we were doing?"

Peter smiled, looking at Edmund. "I think he'd be very proud. He knows what it's like to fight for your country. And this is our country now."

"Do you think…Dad…would he still -" Edmund looked down, shame etched in his features. He choked out the next words. "- still love me and think t-that –" Edmund swallowed, "-if he knew what I had done?"

"Of course, Ed! Why are you still blaming yourself? It's done. You know this."

"I can't help it," said Edmund quietly. "I can't stop thinking about _Her_ and what I did. What if all those people she turned to stone are still out there?" He looked up at Peter, biting his lip.

Peter gave him a reassuring smile and placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Ed, I doubt Aslan would let that happen. I'm sure he'll take care of it. They'll be fine."

"I just –" Edmund swallowed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the new Maddie that Susan had made for him. He turned it over in his hands, looking at it. "Dad always talked about things like honor and integrity…I don't want to disappoint him."

"Ed." Edmund didn't look up. "Ed, look at me." Edmund finally looked up into his brother's firm gaze. "What you did out there yesterday in the battle – if Dad knew what you had done, I know that he would have been extremely proud of you. You risked your life for Narnia to destroy the Witch's wand. You've even become a knight! You're growing up, Ed." Peter smiled. "I think that's the effect Narnia has on us, all of us. We've all changed."

Edmund nodded, looking back at Maddie. _Yes, you'll be Maddie. Dad wouldn't have minded. _ Pause. _Peter's right, Dad will always love me…I- I miss him so much._ "Thanks, Peter," he said quietly.

"Anything for you, Ed. You know that."

Edmund smiled softly at this. _Now I do._ He was quiet for a few moments and then whispered, "I miss Dad."

"We all do," said Peter, just as softly. "But Narnia needs us. We'll be home soon and then we can tell Mum and Dad all about our adventures." Peter smiled and Edmund glanced up at him, returning his smile.

"Yes. That would be grand." He looked thoughtful. "Susan said there might be other countries out there. Do you think it's true?"

"What's true?" asked a cheerful voice and Edmund looked to see Lucy bounding into the room, dressed in a white nightgown. She grinned and jumped onto the bed, sitting down on Edmund's back.

"Oof!" gasped Edmund as the wind was knocked out of him. "Lucy, gerroff!" He tried to get his sister off him but she only laughed.

Edmund heard another laugh and looked up to see Susan walking into the room, dressed in a dark-green nightgown. "What were you talking about?" she asked, walking over and sitting down next to Peter.

"Lucy, are you going to get off?" asked Edmund, glancing over his shoulder at his little sister.

"No." She grinned.

Edmund groaned and put his face in his hands. He heard Peter and Susan both laugh. "Not funny," he muttered, but he wasn't angry.

Lucy proceeded to make herself comfortable on Edmund's back, effectively pinning him to the bed. Edmund turned his head to the side, resting it on his folded arms, resigned to being a seat for his younger sister. "So what's true" asked Lucy.

"Something your sister said," said Peter, chuckling. "About other countries."

"Ooh! I should very like to see other countries!" said Lucy with a grin. "Just think of all the wonderful adventures! And the people! It would be positively brilliant!"

"A sea adventure," mused Susan with a smile, folding her legs beneath her. "I would love to sail to other countries."

"You always did love the water, Sue," smiled Peter. "Once we've settled everything here, I think a sea voyage would be the perfect thing for us to do. I'm sure there are other countries out there. There has to be."

"With pirates!" said Edmund with a grin. "And battles! No sitting around for me!"

They all laughed. "Always restless," said Susan, smiling. "No wonder you were always in trouble."

"Not my fault," protested Edmund. "Everything's boring."

Peter chuckled. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it being boring here."

"This is going to be wonderful," said Lucy, smiling brightly. "Adventures, dancing under the stars with the Fauns and the Dryads and Naiads, exploring Narnia, setting out on a voyage. Can we start now?" she asked eagerly, making them all laugh.

"How about we get through the coronation ceremony first," said Peter, still chuckling. "Then we'll set out on our adventures."

"What do you think it'll be like, tomorrow?" asked Edmund.

"I think it's going to be pretty powerful," said Peter. "They're fulfilling that prophecy."

"Everything's going to change," said Susan, smiling softly. "But it'll be a good change."

"How long do you think we get to stay here?" asked Edmund.

"Hopefully a long time!" grinned Lucy. "I love it here."

"Who knows?" said Peter with a shrug. "But I do know that we should probably get some sleep." He smiled. "We've got a huge day tomorrow."

Susan nodded, sliding off the bed. "Come on, Lucy."

"Okay," said Lucy with a sigh, not wanting to leave.

As soon as Lucy climbed off Edmund, he let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Finally! I can breathe!" Lucy grinned and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. She laughed as he stared at her in shock. "You – you, oh I'm going to get you for that!" He scrambled off the bed and she shrieked, running out, laughing. He took off after her.

--------

_He ran. _

_Through the darkness before him, behind him, Edmund ran, feeling it close in on him. Cold burned his lungs, screaming for him to rest or his heart might explode, but Edmund could not stop. It would get him. In the darkness he could not see through, against the vast, empty nothing he ran through, he could feel the breath on his neck._

_And then he tripped._

_He crashed onto the floor of the ice-prison cell, slicing open his palms. The chain bound him to the floor, the shackle too tight. Its frozen metal bit into his skin. He looked up to see Tumnus eyeing him piteously, shaking his head. "I'm sorry!" cried Edmund. But Tumnus walked away, betrayal alive in his eyes._

_Then the Witch appeared and grabbing him and suddenly he was in the sleigh, being dragged across the world. Abruptly, it stopped at the waterfall and Edmund fell out, landing on his hands and knees before the stone fox._

_The clanging and ring of swords caught his attention and suddenly he was in the battle, brutal fighting surrounding him. Edmund hefted his sword and fought as hard as he could, trying to protect Peter. He watched his brother fall at the Witch's hand and yelled, "PETER!" The Witch towered over his fallen brother, smirking triumphantly. Edmund trusted his sword at her. "Fight me! Leave him!" _

_He ran at her and shattered her wand only to have it shoved through his stomach. _Peter…._The pain enveloped him and he collapsed. When he opened his eyes again he stood on a grassy slope overlooking the sea. His stomach dropped as he recognized the figure standing there. He ran after him, thinking he'd never make it in time._

_"Dad!" He grabbed the man's jacket sleeve, "What's wrong?" His father looked at him with eyes of tears, a broken toy soldier in his hand. "How could you forget me, Edmund?" But it was the Fox's voice and the sorrow in his words drove white-hot stakes of pain through Edmund. "You left me by that waterfall..." and then he was the stone Fox. _

"_No!" cried Edmund through white-hot tears._

_The stone Fox froze, then shivered. The Witch's laugh came out of his mouth and the stone grew into her. He stared at her in wide-eyed horror. "What do you care of them, traitor? No one wants you, not now, not then. You cannot help any of them!" She laughed again, pointing with her wand to the statures in the waterfall. Peter, Susan, and Lucy, all stone, all drowning forever._

_"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled, turning to face the Witch. Edmund reached for a sword that wasn't there. He watched in terror as the Witch pointed her wand at him, smiling cruelly._

_"Good bye, Son of Adam."_

_There was a blinding flash of freezing, white-blue light and then …_

Edmund bolted up in his bed, screaming and then gasping, sweat gathering on his forehead. His heart was pounding and his fingers clutched his blankets in a white-knuckled grip. _Oh…God…_He stared into the darkness, glancing over at the open window to his left which let in the moonlight. He shut his eyes, feeling white-hot tears gathering at the corners. _I thought that my nightmares were done…why…why more…am I ever going to escape this guilt and pain I feel?_

"Ed?" came a whispered voice and Edmund opened his eyes to see a figure standing in the doorway. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the figure stepped into the moonlight and Edmund saw that it was Peter. "Are you all right?" He looked concerned. "I heard your screams all the way in my room."

Edmund didn't answer, shaking, his grip on his blankets never lessening. He swallowed and looked down, feeling hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He felt the bed creak and shift as Peter climbed onto his bed, sitting down next to him. Peter placed a comforting hand on his back. "Another nightmare?" asked Peter.

Edmund nodded, silent.

"About the Witch?"

Another nod.

"Ed?" came another whispered voice and Edmund looked to see Susan, soon followed by Lucy, walking into his room. "We heard you scream," said Susan, concerned.

Lucy walked over to the bed, scrambling up and sitting herself in Edmund's lap. He frowned, but didn't say anything, still trying to recover from the horrible nightmare. "It'll be okay," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. His heart was still pounding but he was beginning to calm down.

Edmund settled back against his pillows, wrapping his arms loosely around his younger sister, sighing.

"Mum always sang a song when I couldn't sleep. Maybe it'll help," said Susan, moving to the bed and sitting down next to Peter, making herself comfortable and folding her legs beneath her. She began to sing softly and between the sound of Susan's soft voice and the distant lapping of waves on the shore, Edmund felt sleep tug at his eyes. Lucy remained curled up on his lap, already fast asleep; her peaceful breathing aided in lulling him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

--------

Edmund stirred, feeling quite warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and nearly cried out when he saw his brother lying next to him. Peter muttered something and rolled onto his back, slinging an arm over his eyes, still asleep. _He's still here?_ Then he sussed that there was something around his waist and looked slowly over his shoulder to find Susan sleeping on the other side, her arm hugged loosely around Edmund. Lucy was sleeping snuggly between him and Susan. His eyebrows rose in shock. _Susan and Lucy too? But…_ He was quite confused by the fact that his siblings seemed to have spent the night with him, but then he remembered what had happened the previous night. They had come in to soothe him and must have stayed. Flashes from his nightmare appeared in his mind and he shivered, closing his eyes briefly. _I never want to have that again._

He relaxed, looking up at the canopy above his bed as it swayed in the warm breeze rushing through his open window. He took a deep breath of the salty sea air and couldn't help but smile. _This is amazing…all of this…I sound like a right sap, I know, but I'm really grateful for all of this and my family. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. Aslan…thank you. You've saved all those people from being stone statues forever. And you saved me._

As he thought about Aslan, a thought suddenly sprung into his mind. _The Fox!_ Edmund glanced at his siblings, making sure they were still asleep. Then he carefully slid his legs out from beneath his blankets. It was a tricky process, disentangling himself from his brother and sisters, but he managed in the end. Climbing slowly off his bed, he tiptoed quietly out of his chambers and down the hall. He had to find Aslan. _He's got to be here, somewhere. The coronation is tonight, so he can't have left yet._

Sunlight streamed in through the open-arches and the windows as he moved silently down the corridor. He glanced out over the glistening sea, the rising sun sending splashes of red, orange, pink, and purple across the sky. He took quite a few turns and went down several flights of stairs before coming out into one of the smaller courtyards. The courtyard was very peaceful and beautiful, with a tall, gurgling fountain in the center and well-kept hedges and trees spaced around the grassy slope. Smooth-stone paths wound through the dark-green grass, edged by brilliantly-colored flowering plants.

A pair of voices caught Edmund's attention and he began moving toward them.

"I will be going with Aslan, so I want you to keep watch in my stead," said a deep voice.

"Yes, sir," came a younger-sounding voice. "I won't fail you."

"I know you won't, Wibbian."

"Do you think you'll find all of them, sir?"

The voice sighed. "I hope so but Narnia is quite expansive and we'd never make it back in time for tonight. We're just going to have to find all that we can."

Edmund frowned, thinking, _Find what?_ He walked around a tall, dark-green fir tree and spotted two Centaurs standing only a few paces away. One was General Orieus and the other was a young male, clad in the dark-red and gold armor of the Palace Guard. They both stopped upon seeing Edmund and turned to face him. The young male, presumably Wibbian, smiled and bowed his head, his black flank glistening in the morning sun. "Your Majesty," said Wibbian.

Orieus had bowed his head in respect before looking at Edmund. "Did you sleep well, Sire?"

Edmund nodded, still confused about what they had been talking about. "Yes. Thank you." He wasn't used to being formal and it made him feel awkward. He shifted his weight. "Might I ask what you were talking about?"

"Aslan is leading a group of soldiers to find as many of the creatures that they can, which were turned to stone by the Witch," said Wibbian and Orieus looked at him sharply.

Edmund didn't hear what Orieus said next. At the mention of the creatures turned to stone, Edmund's stomach twisted and he was reminded of his horrible nightmare. He swallowed, looking down. _That was all my fault that it happened…I wish I could do something to help._

Orieus was reprimanding Wibbian for bringing up the subject of the Witch when Edmund said, "I want to go."

Both Centaurs looked at Edmund in surprise. "Your Majesty?" inquired Orieus.

Edmund took a deep breath and looked the Centaur General squarely in the eye. "I'm going with you. I know where there are animals that need help." _It's the least I can do. I won't forget them._

"Very well, your Majesty," said Orieus with a bow of his head. _That's one good thing about being a King,_ thought Edmund, _no one can refuse me when I'm going to do something. Besides, nothing in this world could hold me back from helping those animals. _

"Where are you meeting Aslan?" asked Edmund.

"At the entrance to the castle," said Orieus. "We're leaving shortly."

"I'll be there," said Edmund. "Thank you." He turned, heading back into the castle. Moving swiftly to his room, he noticed that his siblings were gone, leaving rumpled sheets and blankets. He quickly changed into a light-blue tunic, matching leggings, and black, knee-high boots. He cinched his belt around his waist, feeling the familiar weight of his sword hanging on his left.

"Going somewhere?"

Edmund turned to see a sleepy Peter standing in the doorway, stifling a yawn. "I'm going with Aslan."

"For what?" Peter suddenly became more alert, stepping into Edmund's room.

Edmund walked towards the door. "To help the people that I hurt." Peter stopped him by grabbing his arm and Edmund looked up at him. "What? Don't try to stop me."

Peter regarded his younger brother for several moments, frowning thoughtfully. "I wasn't going to, Ed," he said after awhile. "Just be careful, all right?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Peter, you're starting to sound like an old nag. For the thousandth time, I'll be _fine_." He gave Peter a small smile. "Besides, it's not like I'm going alone. I've got Aslan and General Orieus, plus plenty of others. Tell the girls, all right?"

Peter nodded, letting go of Edmund's arm and handed him an apple. "Here. Yolvelian brought breakfast to my chambers already. At least eat this before you go, if you can't stop by."

"Thanks." Edmund took the apple, tossing it into the air and snatching it. "See?" He flashed his brother a grin, feeling better that he was going to finally be able to help people. "Don't worry about me." He turned and jogged away to join Aslan's search party.

----------

They had been searching the forests and surrounding lands for hours and found several stone creatures, all of which Aslan returned to normal by breathing on them. They had found the group of animals that Edmund had first seen turned to stone, and at the sound of their joyous laughter upon seeing Aslan, Edmund began to feel slightly better. Now he was leading the search party, trying to find the Fox. Finding the Fox was probably the most important thing to Edmund at that moment. _He's the one that saved my family from the wolves,_ thought Edmund as they walked through the forest. _And he risked his own life to keep the location of Aslan's camp secret…and then I had to go and mess it all up. I was only trying to save him but it didn't work and the Witch still turned him to stone. _Edmund couldn't help but feel it was his duty to find the Fox and have Aslan help him. _I didn't forget him._

Upon hearing the roaring of a distant waterfall, Edmund said, "This way!" and began jogging towards the sound of rushing water. He burst out of the trees into a small clearing that overlooked the roaring waterfall. "There!" His heart was racing as he looked upon the stone Fox as it stared up in horror. Edmund's stomach twisted and he had to look away, feeling the familiar guilt rise up within him. He ventured a glance, watching as Aslan padded over to the Fox and breathed upon him.

The Fox suddenly gasped, falling onto all fours in relief. "Oh – my," breathed the Fox, taking a moment to clear his head. Then he looked up at Aslan. "Aslan!" He bowed his head. "Thank you."

"You have done well, Swiftian," said Aslan. "The Witch's reign has come to an end and tonight the prophecy will be fulfilled."

Swiftian looked up at Aslan. "Then we have won!" He suddenly looked at Edmund, who gulped, unsure as to how the Fox would react to seeing the cause of his pain. Swiftian walked over to Edmund, who glanced at him nervously. "Your Majesty," said Swiftian with a slight bow of his head. "I owe you for my life."

Edmund looked at the Fox, startled. _Did he just – thank me? _"I – I'm sorry for what happened," he whispered. "I was only trying to help."

Swiftian gave Edmund a small smile. "You were only doing what you thought could save me. I can't blame you for that. Besides, you didn't forget about me and for that I am eternally grateful." Swiftian bowed his head slightly.

Edmund stared at him for quite a few moments, speechless. _He –_ and a flash from his nightmare returned, when the Fox had spoken to him. He felt his stomach twist and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. "No," he said softly. "I didn't forget."

--------

When, at last, the search party returned to Cair Paravel, Edmund went to his room to wash up and change for the coronation. When he opened the door to his room, he saw a blur and then something flew at him, hugging him tightly. He stumbled, regaining his balance by using the doorframe for support. "Lucy!"

She smiled brightly up at him as she drew away. "Did you find everyone? Peter told us that you had gone with Aslan!"

Edmund blinked down at her and then looked at Peter and Susan, who were standing only a few paces away. "What are you all doing here?" he asked. Then he noticed their elaborate clothing. Lucy wore a silvery-white velvet, long-sleeved dress and fastened over her shoulders with a golden-lion clasp was a deep red, rich-looking cloak, embroidered with gold thread. Her fair hair had been pulled back partially and curls framed her cheery face.

Susan, her hair lying in long, dark ringlets, wore a slightly darker silvery dress with long, deep-blue sleeves. There were silvery, cloth bands wrapped around her upper arms that made the sleeves blouse out above them. Over her shoulders, fastened with a circular, golden-lion clasp, hung a long, deep-green velvety cloak that shimmered when she moved. Peter stood next to the desk, wearing a collared, dark-blue, velvety tunic with a leafed-pattern embroidered in gold on the front. It was the mark of the High King. The tunic's sleeves were slit, allowing Peter's light-blue silk undershirt to show through. The edges of his tunic were lined in golden velvet and around his shoulders was fastened a rich, deep-golden cloak. He wore matching leggings and soft, black, knee-high boots that had a band of gold around the top. Cinched around his waist was a simple band of golden cloth.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" he asked in confusion.

"Silly! Don't you remember!" laughed Lucy. "The coronation!"

Edmund looked surprised. "Is it time already?"

Susan smiled. "Aslan said that once he returned, it would be time. While you were gone, our attendants helped us get ready."

"And now we're here to help you," chuckled Peter, holding out a bundle of silver cloth. "Here, these are your clothes. Mauleien is waiting in the other room for you."

Edmund took the clothes from Peter. "I can get dressed myself."

"All the same, that's what they're here for, to help us," said Peter, looking amused.

"Peter couldn't figure out how to do his clasp," giggled Lucy, flashing her eldest brother a grin. "Alyliana got to help him. She blushed bright red the entire time and Peter was just as red!"

"Lucy!" protested Peter, putting his face in his hands.

"I think it's sweet," smiled Susan, looking at Peter.

Edmund smirked. "Did you fall in the water again?"

Peter groaned, looking at Edmund. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Never." Edmund grinned and walked into his bedroom where Mauleien waited.

"Your Majesty," said Mauleien, dipping his head in a brief, respectful nod. "May I be of assistance?"

"Um – sure," said Edmund, not wanting to offend Mauleien. _I suppose that's what servants do, right? Just help us all the time…it's going to take awhile to get used to that._ With Mauleien's guidance, Edmund was soon dressed in his coronation outfit.

He stood in front of his full-length mirror, inspecting his clothes. He wore a similar, velvet outfit to Peter's, except his was a deep-silver color and the silvery velvet ended part-way down his arms, continuing on with deep-gray velvet. Embroidered on the front of his collared tunic in white thread, was a leafy design marking him as a King of Narnia. He wore light-gray leggings, a matching band of cloth around his waist, and soft, black, knee-high boots, rimmed in white. Mauleien brought over his silvery-white cloak and helped Edmund fasten it over his shoulders with a golden-lion clasp.

The clothing itself felt wonderful, light, and very comfortable, much to his surprise. _I always thought fancy things like these were stiff and uncomfortable,_ thought Edmund. _I remember having to wear those fancy clothes to church…ugh, I hated wearing those._ He ran his hands over the soft, velvet cloth, grinning into the mirror.

"Oh!" Edmund spun to see Reilian standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on her face. She blushed. "You look very nice, your Majesty." She gave him a bow of her head. "I came to see if you needed any fitting. Seeswalan says I'm good with a needle and thread." She glanced up at him before looking down at the ground, still blushing.

"Thank you." Edmund swallowed, shifting a bit nervously, confused by her behavior. _Why is she always blushing?_ "Um – I think everything fits, thanks."

Mauleien looked at Reilian. "Reilian." She looked at him. "Get dressed and head to the Great Hall. The ceremony will be beginning shortly."

She nodded and with one last glance and smile at Edmund, she hurried out. Mauleien turned to Edmund. "Your Majesty, will you require anything else?"

Edmund shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Very well. I will take my leave, if you wish."

"That's fine." Edmund watched as Mauleien bowed and left. _I feel like a dolt, talking to them. I don't even know what to say half the time and speaking properly isn't my strong suit. That's Peter's. He always knows what to say._

"Ed!" called Peter from the other room. "Are you coming or do we have to drag you from the mirror?"

Edmund walked out into the main room, glaring slightly at his older brother. "I do not stand in front of the mirror, unlike _some_ people I know."

"I'm shocked!" said Peter in mock surprise and grinned.

Edmund just shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Are you going to tease me all today or are we going, O High King?" He smirked.

Lucy smiled brightly, laughing. "Let's go!"

Peter chuckled, glancing at Lucy, who was literally bouncing in excitement. "Yes, let's before Lucy bursts from all her energy."

Susan smiled, moving gracefully towards the door. "I think we're all excited," she said, stepping outside into the hall. Lucy ran out past her, spinning to face Edmund's room as the boys walked out, shutting the door.

"Come on!" cried Lucy, grinning. She grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him down the hall, both of them laughing.

-------

Aslan awaited the four siblings outside the Great Hall. The great, dark-oak wood doors were shut and there was silence in the room where they stood. Open-arched windows on either end of the long room allowed fresh, salty air to sweep through, rustling their hair and clothes.

"Aslan!" cried Lucy, running over to Aslan and hugging him. Susan and Edmund smiled and Peter chuckled quietly.

Aslan chuckled and licked her forehead. "Daughter of Eve." He looked around at all four of them. "When you pass through these doors, you will begin the road for your future. Upon sitting on the four thrones, you will have fulfilled the ancient prophecy, becoming Kings and Queens of Narnia. Prepare yourselves and know the strength that lies in each and every one of you. Learn to rely on each other when you need help and never forget the bond that you share." Aslan met Edmund's gaze and they shared a silent message in those few moments. Edmund gave a small nod in understanding. _I know, Aslan, and I'll never forget. I swear._ "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Aslan," said the four of them in unison.

"Very well." Aslan turned to face the double doors that led into the Great Hall. "Sons of Adam to my left. Daughters of Eve to my right." They moved into place, silent.

The great, dark-oak wood doors swung open to the sound of trumpets and the four siblings stepped forward with Aslan. Edmund swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest as they began to walk down the center of the room, framed on either side by armored Centaurs and Fauns holding brightly-colored banners. The Centaurs held their swords in a saber arch, raising each sword one by one as the siblings passed them. Edmund stared around in wide-eyed amazement, speechless. The Great Hall was quite the marvel, with the western wall covered in peacocks' feathers and a tall, arched, ivory roof. Behind them was the great, eastern door that looked out towards the glistening sea and the radiant sun.

On either side, beyond the rows of Centaurs, Fauns, Dryads, Naiads, and other Talking animals, were open-arched, floor-to-ceiling windows, allowing the cool, sea air to wash through the Great Hall.

Their footsteps were silent as they moved across the intricately-tiled floor towards a circular dais, framed by giant, marble pillars, on which sat four regal thrones, a different symbol etched into each of them. Beyond the thrones were stained-glass windows, glittering in the sunlight, framed by several more marble pillars.

They came to a halt at the base of the steps and Edmund couldn't help but grin, looking upon the thrones that sat before them. _Bloody hell…_was the only thing he could even think; he was so stunned and excited. He was still grinning as Aslan led them up the stairs and onto the dais. Edmund slowly turned, looking out over the Great Hall and towards the eastern door, his heart hammering in his chest, a wide-smile on his face. _I – this- unbelievable!_

"To the glistening, Eastern Sea," said Aslan, his voice deep and rich. Edmund looked over to his siblings, grinning, "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Edmund saw Lucy's eyes light up as she grinned. Edmund watched as the Beavers climbed the sets of steps, holding large pillows in their paws. Sitting on top of the pillows were glittering crowns and Edmund felt his heart leap. _This is really happening…I just – blimey…_ Tumnus, now wearing a dark-green scarf around his neck, walked up onto the dais and took a silver-leafed circlet from Mrs. Beaver's pillow. With a smile, Tumnus walked over to Lucy, who bowed her head as Tumnus placed the circlet in her fair curls. Lucy straightened, smiling brightly.

Edmund swallowed, watching as Tumnus and the Beavers walked over to him. His heart was pounding as Tumnus lifted a gleaming, silver crown from Mr. Beaver's pillows. He was filled with a rush of anticipation, excitement, and other overwhelming feelings that even he couldn't describe.

"To the great Western Wood," continued Aslan.

As he bowed his head, he looked to the golden-tiled floor beneath his feet. He felt Tumnus place the crowd on his head and straightened, meeting Tumnus' gaze.

"I give you King Edmund, the Just."

Tumnus smiled and Edmund grinned, looking over at Peter, who grinned in return. _The Just! Me! Bloody hell…King – I'm really a King!_ He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier than at this very moment as the coronation ceremony continued. It was truly an amazing feeling.

"To the radiant Southern Sun," said Aslan as Tumnus walked over to stand in front of Susan. Tumnus lifted a golden-leafed circlet from Mrs. Beaver's pillow and turned to Susan. Edmund watched as Susan bowed her head and Tumnus set the glittering circlet in her dark curls. "I give you, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan straightened, smiling at Tumnus. His heart racing in anticipation, Edmund watched as Tumnus and the Beavers walked over to stand in front of Peter.

"And to the clear, Northern Sky," said Aslan as Tumnus placed a shimmering, golden crown on Peter's bowed head, "I give you King Peter –" Peter stood, looking out proudly over the Great Hall, "the Magnificent." Edmund watched his brother, grinning, and couldn't help but think that his brother looked amazing and very much the High King. _He's amazing._

They slowly stepped back, gathering their cloaks, and sat down in their respective thrones. Aslan turned to face them, smiling and said, softly but deeply, "Once a King or Queen in Narnia, _always_ a King or Queen." Edmund grinned at Aslan, his hands resting on the arms of his throne, his heart hammering in his chest. "May your wisdom grace us all until the stars rain down from the heavens. Bear it well, Sons of Adam. Bear it well, Daughters of Eve." Through the open-arched walls and the great eastern door came the voices of the mermen and the mermaids singing in honor of their new Kings and Queens. Aslan turned to face the Narnians and said, along with everyone in the room, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund!" Edmund's gaze landed on the lion he had drawn spectacles on and Swiftian, who were laughing and smiling at him. Edmund grinned at them and looked to his siblings, who all had wide smiles on their faces. "Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" Thunderous applause and cheering filled the Great Hall, the siblings looking every bit the Kings and Queens they now were.

* * *

**Whew! The end of LWW (well not quite end, but you know what I mean) :) So…what did you think? Thoughts, feelings?**

**I swear my chapters keep getting longer and longer (grins) but I'll try to keep them under control. My muse doesn't do length restrictions :D**

**To address what several people said in their reviews, don't worry! This is NOT the end! Of course not! (grins) Seriously, why would I stop here? Right at the brink of all their adventures? I'm taking this story all the way through the Golden Age, which means many many chapters lie ahead. Prepare yourself, mates, and board the ship at your will (bows)**

**The part with the Fox, I believed, was crucial to Ed and of course, as always, I'm trying to keep the siblings as in character as possible. (crosses fingers)**

**I will give you a fair warning (winks) the following chapters are going to have quite the many adventures, action, and cliffys. **

**On that note, if any of you have any scenes that you'd like to see, interactions between characters, adventures, etc etc, either let me know in your review or PM me. I will try to appease all of you to the best of my ability (grins)**

**Thanks again for reading! You guys rock!**

**Citing: dialogue from coronation scene is from the movie and from Chp 17 of LWW **

**Due to the fact that we are not allowed to post lyrics etc from previously published works, I am unable to put Susan's lullaby in the chpt. However, if you want to know the words to Susan's Lullaby, it's by Sir Harold Boulton and is called All Through the Night**


	16. A Series of Amusing Events

**Disclaimer: All of this is property of the beloved C.S. Lewis. And the tidbits are courtesy of my muse and MadoushiClef (who's line about undressing and redressing is perfect) :D**

**A/N: O.o I am totally blown away by the sheer number of reviews, especially from last chapter! You guys are so amazing (hands out biscuits) :D Thank you so so much for all of your continued support! You rock! (grins)**

**This chapter has the obligatory funny moments and happy scenes :) Then we get into some action and adventure next chapter.**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Series of Amusing Events**  
****

Bright, warm light caused Edmund to stir, stretching his arms above his head. They connected with hard wood and his eyes flew open, seeing only the dark-red canopy that swayed gently in the morning breeze. At first, he thought he was dreaming, or, at the very least, thought that everything had been a dream. Then he heard the sounds of seagulls calling to each other from outside his windows. He glanced over at the open window and then back at his canopy. Drawing up his warm blankets and silk sheets, he hugged them to his chest, keeping his gaze upward. _This isn't a dream…it just feels to perfect to be real,_ he thought, smiling softly. The previous night came rushing back to him and it caused his heart to beat a little faster. _I'm a King…a King of Narnia…We stayed up so late last night. The party was fantastic, although I wasn't too keen on the dancing. I don't think I've laughed and enjoyed myself that much in quite some time. It was almost morning when we finally went to bed. So much celebration, good food, good friends…Today I'm going to relax and do absolutely nothing._ He grinned, thinking about everything that he could do.

He relished the peaceful sound of the sea, the fresh air, and the very comfortable bed for quite some time. Then he frowned and threw off his blankets, climbing out of his bed. His bare feet touched plush carpet as he set them down. Standing, he walked over to the double-doors that led out onto one of his balconies. He took a deep breath of the fresh, salty air, placing his hands on the stone barrier that lined the curved balcony. He looked out over the deep-green, lush forests to the West as the warm breeze rustled his hair and clothes. _Aslan…I know that the Beavers said that you weren't a tame lion…and that you don't stay around for very long, but I do wish you had stayed. You did so much for me, more than I can ever repay. Thank you. _

He turned and walked back into his room. He saw clothes lying over the back of a chair. _Seeswalan must have set them out for me,_ he thought. _I talked to her during the party and she said that she would take care of things in the morning, drawing a bath and all that. Though I do wonder how she knows when I'm up._ He left his bedroom, walking through the main room of his chambers and into his bathroom.

True to her word, Seeswalan had already drawn him a bath and set him out fresh towels. He glanced around, making sure no one was there, and then slipped out of his pajamas and into the warm water. Taking a quick bath, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his body. He didn't need anyone to dote on him, knowing he was perfectly capable of taking his own bath and dressing himself. _Besides, if I can't get undressed and redressed by myself, I don't think I should be ruling any countries._

_I wonder if anyone else is awake,_ wondered Edmund as he changed into his clothes: light-grey leggings and a dark-blue tunic. Cinching his sword-belt around his waist, he adjusted his tunic. Then he tugged on his soft, black boots and ran his fingers through his hair, heading out to see if any of his other siblings were awake. His stomach rumbled and he thought, _I do hope they're awake. I'm starving. _

All was silent in the hall outside their chambers. Edmund looked out through the open-arches that filled the wall across from his room. The sea glittered in the sunlight and he smiled, turning and padding softly down the corridor. His stomach was getting the best of him and it wanted food straight away. Deciding to appease it, Edmund made his way down the corridor, a flight of stairs, and, after getting turned around five times, he finally reached the doors of the Great Hall. _I really need a map or something,_ he thought, slightly frustrated at getting lost.

"Your Majesty!" Edmund jumped, startled, and turned to see a beautiful Cheetah standing a few paces away. The Cheetah bowed its head before looking back up at Edmund. "I apologize for startling you, your Majesty. I see that you've awakened. I was just sent to see if you were awake."

"I don't know about Lucy or Susan, but yes, I'm awake," said Edmund. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Swiftfoot, Sire," said the Cheetah with a smile. "Follow me and I'll take you to where your breakfast and Queens Susan and Lucy await."

"Thanks." _Oh, so they are up,_ thought Edmund as he followed Swiftfoot down the carpeted hall. Edmund looked around at the tapestry-covered walls and out through the open-arches, trying to get his bearings. As they turned a corner, the deep blue-green sea came into full view and Edmund knew that they were now along the eastern edge of the castle. He had always been good with maps and directions, and was proud of his ability to remember landmarks and specifics. Swiftfoot led him to glass, double-doors and stopped, turning to face him.

"Your Majesty," he said, gesturing with a paw towards the doors. "This is the eastern terrace where breakfast is served. The High King Peter wishes me to let you know that he will be joining you later after his meeting."

"All right, thank you," said Edmund, chewing on his lip in confusion. _Meeting? Already? For what?_

Swiftfoot gave him a slight bow of his head and turned, padding away softly. Edmund pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the terrace. It gave a magnificent view of the sea, the beach, and the rugged coastline that stretched out to the North and South.

"Edmund!" cried a cheerful voice and Edmund turned just as Lucy ran over, giving him a hug. "Morning!"

Edmund grinned and gave her a hug back. "Morning."

"You just have to try all of this!" said Lucy excitedly, taking his hand and leading him over to a long table, laden with plates full of wonderful-smelling food, and bowls heaped with fruit. "There's meats and fruits and black pudding and all sorts of wonderful Narnian foods!"

Edmund couldn't help but chuckle as he was led towards the food. Lucy was always so excited about everything. "Did you sleep well?" asked Susan from her seat at the table.

Edmund nodded. "What time is it, anyhow?"

"Pretty late," said Susan with a smile. "We all slept quite a bit."

"Not Peter," said Lucy as she and Edmund sat down.

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund, helping himself to some of the more interesting-looking foods.

"Peter didn't get any sleep," said Susan, sighing.

"Idiot," muttered Edmund. He looked at his sisters. "I swear, when he gets here, I'm going to –"

"Do what?" came a chuckling voice. They looked up to see a very tired-looking Peter standing in front of the open doors. He was smiling in an effort to hide his exhaustion, but Edmund saw straight through it.

"I'm going to lock you in your room," said Edmund, frowning. "Why can't you just be normal and sleep like the rest of us?"

Peter gave them a weary smile, walking over and taking a seat next to Susan in a cushioned chair. "You noticed."

"It's hard not to," said Susan. "What's going on?"

Edmund took a bite of his apple, waiting for Peter's answer.

"I've been in a council all morning," said Peter finally, as he helped himself to some breakfast. He took a few bites, swallowing.

"Couldn't they have waited until you got some sleep?" inquired Edmund, arching an eyebrow. _Doesn't make much sense to me._

"No," said Peer with a shake of his head. He took a few more bites, looking around at them. "There are rumors in the Lantern Waste and near the Witch's Castle of our enemies." At the mention of _Her_ castle, Edmund suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. He set down his fork and sat back in his chair, looking past Peter to the glittering sea. "Remnants of the Witch's army…I've talked to the Leopards from the South, the Dryads from the West, and the Satyrs from the North. They all say the same thing: the enemies are causing problems, especially the wolves. We've got to do something. We're not going to have peace in Narnia until they're dealt with, and the sooner the better."

"It seems awfully soon for us to be on the move again," frowned Susan. Edmund looked at her, noticing the look in her eyes. _She never really did like fighting…or the war. Not surprised she wouldn't approve of this._ "Surely you don't have to leave now?"

"Would all of us go?" asked Lucy, taking a sip of her juice.

Peter finished the bite he was swallowing and pushed his empty plate away. "Just me," said Peter. "I'm going to take Orieus and some of the other Commanders with me. Someone has to stay here to take care of anything else that will arise. Besides, we need to start to get everything organized and I'll need you, Sue." He gave her a small smile. "You always did have a calm head on your shoulders."

"Peter, you're an idiot," scowled Edmund. All three siblings stared at Edmund in shocked silence. "You heard me. You think you're just going to riding off on some batty adventure without me? You must have hit your head when you fell in the water if you think I'm just going to sit back and let you go alone."

"But Ed –" began Peter.

"No." Edmund looked at his brother firmly. "I'm going."

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I suppose there's no way to convince you otherwise."

"No, there isn't," said Edmund, smirking.

"I want to go too," said Lucy eagerly.

Peter looked at her. "No, Lu, I'm sorry. I need you here, with Susan. Besides," he said, giving her a smile. "Sue's going to need your strength and your cheerfulness. Organizing Narnia is a very important task and I know I can trust you to give it everything you have."

"Well…" said Lucy, frowning. Then she grinned. "I suppose I can do that, since it's important and all." She eyed him. "But I'm going on the next one."

"All right," chuckled Peter.

"When do you have to leave?" asked Susan.

Peter turned serious once more. "We really should leave as soon as we can," he said, looking at her.

"We're not going anywhere until you sleep," said Edmund.

Peter's eyebrows rose as he looked at his younger brother. "I'm High King."

"But you're not invincible, even if you are High King. You're just my older brother who _thinks_ he can do everything and anything, and maybe you can, but not without sleep. Those enemies will still be there in a day, it's not going to change." He crossed his arms over his chest, almost challenging Peter to argue with him. "You're not winning this one, Peter."

"He's got a point," said Susan. "If you're exhausted, you're not going to be able to do anything useful."

"Exactly," said Lucy and Peter arched his eyebrows.

"I –"

"No, sleep. Now." Edmund stood, motioning for Susan to join him. They walked over and pulled Peter out of his chair.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter in surprise, looking between them.

"We're locking you in your room until you sleep," said Edmund, smirking.

"Y- you can't do that!" sputtered Peter.

"Watch me." Edmund glanced at Susan, who nodded, and they began pulling Peter towards the door. Lucy laughed, hopping up from her chair and running over to the door to open it.

"Th – what about the rest of breakfast?"

"Eat it in your room," answered Edmund as they dragged their brother off to his room.

-----

As soon as they had successfully locked Peter in his chambers and made sure all the servants wouldn't let him out, Edmund headed off to find Orieus, or at least someone that would know where the War Council was. _I've got to figure out what Peter and the others were planning, and then do a little strategizing of my own. Peter's not going to have all the fun._ It would keep his mind off the fact that they might be going near _Her_ castle, and that wasn't something he was too keen on thinking about. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see Tumnus until he had run into him.

Edmund staggered back, surprised. "Oh, sorry!" he said quickly.

"No, no the fault is entirely mine, your Majesty," said Tumnus, quickly bowing his head.

"Tumnus!" He bit his lip. "Do you know where the War Council is?"

"I believe the High King Peter just left them moments ago. They should be down in the chambers. Would you like me to show you?"

Edmund nodded. "Thanks." They began walking down the corridor. "Oh, and Tumnus?"

"Yes, your Majesty?" said Tumnus, looking over at him.

"It's Edmund. Not your Majesty," said Edmund with a small smirk.

Tumnus chuckled softly, giving him a wry smile. "I'll try to remember."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Edmund spoke up. "Are you on the Council?"

"Me? No," said Tumnus, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I'm not too good at strategy."

Edmund nodded. "Neither is my sister, Susan. She and Lucy will be staying here to help get things organized." He looked at Tumnus. "Watch over them, will you? While Peter and I are gone."

"Of course, your –" At Edmund's look, Tumnus smiled sheepishly. "Edmund," he corrected. "It would be an honor to do so."

"Good."

Tumnus led him down to the level right below the Great Hall and to a closed, dark-oak door. "I'll wait here for a moment," said Tumnus, "If they're not there, I'll help you find them. Otherwise, I will be in the Great Hall."

"Thank you," said Edmund, watching as Tumnus bowed and walked away. _I know I can trust him with my sisters,_ he thought. _I'm just glad that we're on good terms now. It helps a lot._ He turned to face the door, taking a deep breath. _Well, here goes._ He pushed open the door and immediately there was a clattering of chairs, hoofs, claws, and swords as everyone in the room stood as he entered.

Edmund stared in shock at the people who now stood around a round table with maps scattered on top. _Um…_ He swallowed, snapping out of his trance. "Please, take your seats," he said quickly, feeling his cheeks redden. He definitely wasn't used to people standing for him when he entered a room and it made him feel awkward.

They gave him a bow of their heads and took their respective seats. "What can we do for you, your Majesty?" asked the Satyr who seemed to be the head of the War Council.

"Is King Peter going to be returning?" asked a Badger curiously.

Edmund took a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering his thoughts. _I don't know exactly what to do, but I suppose I ought to give it my best shot._ "No, he won't. I made him sleep," said Edmund, walking over to the table and looking around at all of the shocked Narnians. "Fill me in on what's happening. I will be going with the High King."

A Leopard found his voice first and said, gesturing with a paw, "The Eagles and Griffins have spotted remnants of the Witch's Army here, and here." He pointed to each place respectively. "We planned on moving along the Great River past the Fords of Beruna, and to the Shuddering Wood. The Lantern Waste in the Western Woods has been where the greatest number of sightings have occurred. The wolves might be trying to gather forces and we want to stop them before they have a chance. Most likely, we'll move South towards the Telmar River and then the Archen River, to make sure that the South is cleared out as well." The Leopard looked up at Edmund. "It will be a very long journey, your Majesty, but King Peter believes that it is for the best."

Edmund nodded, taking it all in and biting his lip thoughtfully as he studied the map for a few moments. _Narnia really is huge…now to just find a good path…thank God Dad taught me how to read maps really well. And it helps that Tumnus was showing me the maps of Narnia last night, telling me about all the different places in Narnia_. "Going along the Great River is going to put us out in the open, if we're trying to surprise them. What if instead of crossing here," he said, pointing to a point between the Great River and the Fords of Beruna, "we go this route." He ran his finger down the Rush River. "This way we're still by rivers for water, but we'll be able to cut along the edge of the forest. Also, the Fords of Beruna and the Waterfall aren't exactly easy places to cross. If we're down a ways, it should be easier."

Edmund looked around at the War Council which consisted of the Satyr, the Badger, two Leopards, a Panther, a white Tiger, two Bears, two Fauns, and Shintalla, awaiting their response.

"If Orieus were here, I believe he would agree with you, your Majesty," said Shintalla with a smile.

Edmund smiled back, feeling a little better knowing someone on the War Council. "What are your plans once we reach the Shuddering Wood and Lantern Waste?"

"It will take us a little over a day to reach the Shuddering Wood," said the Panther, his golden-eyes piercing as he looked at Edmund. "The wolves will come to us, undoubtedly."

"So you're planning on fighting them all? Not talking?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow.

"They're cold-blooded killers," said one of the Fauns, narrowing his gaze. "There's no point in talking to them."

"But shouldn't we at least give them a chance?" inquired Edmund. "Surely not all of them were on the Witch's side."

"Your Majesty," said a black Bear and Edmund looked at him. "I do not believe they will want to talk to us."

Edmund looked at the map thoughtfully. "If they attack us, then we will defend ourselves." He looked up at them and said, firmly, "But I want _no one_ attacking them first." _Since when do I want to talk first, fight later?_ wondered Edmund curiously with an inward smile. _I suppose I just want to give them all a fair shot. The Narnians gave me a second chance, why shouldn't we at least try and give them one?_ "Is that understood?"

They all nodded. "But the High King said –" began the Badger.

Edmund looked at the Badger sharply. He saw the Tiger nudge the Badger with his paw, giving him a silent reprimanding. The Badger frowned and looked back at Edmund. "The High King is not here. We're in this together and I know my brother. He'll agree with me."_ And if he doesn't, well, I've got ways of convincing him._ He smiled softly as he thought of how he could convince his brother. A certain Dryad incident came into mind.

"Very well, your Majesty," said the Satyr. He looked around at the Council. "We'll be departing in the morning, so have everything prepared." He turned to Edmund. "Your Majesty, is there anything else that you need to add?"

Edmund shook his head. "That will be all." He turned to leave and all of them stood again. Feeling his cheeks flush slightly, he looked back at them. "I want updates on the preparations."

"Yes, Sire," said the Satyr with a bow of his head. Edmund turned and left, closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief, walking towards what he hoped was the direction of his room. _I hope I did everything right,_ he thought. _Speaking properly is hard...trying to figure out what to say. But I think I did all right. _ _Thankfully Dad taught me how to play Soldiers, and that helped. But still…servants, people bowing all the time, people standing when I walk into rooms…I'll get used to it - eventually._ He chuckled and headed to his room.

---------

It was nearly time for supper when Edmund went up to check on his brother. _He better have slept or I'll watch him until he does,_ thought Edmund, entering his brother's room. He moved quietly into Peter's bedroom and saw that his brother was still sound asleep, sprawled across the king-sized bed. He held back a snicker at his brother's very un-kingly appearance and took a seat in a chair by the fireplace. He sat so he could fold his arms on the back of the chair, resting his chin on top. _He really needs to stop staying up all night,_ thought Edmund with a sigh. _He's going to kill himself from exhaustion one day. Idiot. Brave and noble Peter. Too noble for his own good. He's still human, even if he won't admit it. Another reason why I'm not about to let him go off alone to fight. He needs me to knock some sense into him. Besides, I'm not about to risk losing him. _

Peter shifted and Edmund felt his stomach rumble. However, Peter needed the sleep and supper could wait until he was properly rested. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Lucy tiptoeing into the room. She smiled at Edmund and hurried over. "Still sleeping?" she whispered. Edmund nodded. "Good. Susan sent me to tell you that they're serving supper."

"All right." Edmund glanced back at his brother.

"Should we wait for him?"

"He needs his sleep. I'll bring him up some food later."

Lucy nodded. "Are you coming?"

Edmund stood, glancing at his brother. _He'll be fine. _ "Yes," whispered Edmund and followed Lucy out of the room.

--------

After supper, the three Pevensies brought up a plate full of food for Peter. They found him sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes when they walked in. "You should have awakened me," said Peter, seeing that they had brought him supper.

"You needed your sleep," said Susan, taking a seat next to Peter and handing him the plate of food. Lucy and Edmund took their seats beside her.

"But what about the War Council?" asked Peter, looking at them. "I've got to finish the plans for tomorrow."

"I took care of it," said Edmund and Peter arched an eyebrow.

"You did?"

"What, don't trust me?" smirked Edmund. "If I'm going to be helping to rule this country, I think I ought to know how to plan battles."

Peter smiled at this, taking a bite of his supper. "You're right, Ed. I suppose it's just hard to think that my little brother is growing up."

Edmund made a face. "Peter!"

Peter laughed. "Teasing, Ed, just teasing."

"When you're finished, can we go down to the beach?" asked Lucy eagerly.

Susan chuckled. "Lucy's wanted to go down there all day."

"Isn't it going to be dark soon?" asked Peter.

"What, you scared?" smirked Edmund.

"Just making an observation," said Peter, chuckling. He continued to eat his supper, withdrawing into silence.

"Well, I'm up for it," said Edmund.

"It's our last night together for who knows how long," said Susan, smiling softly.

"Exactly! Let's go now!" said Lucy, jumping up from her position on the bed.

Peter laughed. "In a tick, Lu." He finished his food, setting the empty plate on the bedside table.

"Good, you're done! Come on!" Lucy grinned, grabbing Peter's hand and dragging him out the door. Edmund smirked, following, with Susan right behind him.

-----

After playing on the beach and in the water for an hour, the sun began to set. Peter grinned as he chased Lucy into a fit of giggles across the sand. They were playing Tag and Peter was It. Edmund grinned and decided to devise a plan to evade his brother. Climbing up onto a pile of rocks at the edge of a small pool, he began to make his way across to the other side.

"Lucy's It!" yelled Peter and Edmund turned to see Lucy laughing as she chased her brother through the water.

Then she spotted Edmund and grinned. "I'll get you, Ed!"

"Come and try!" he retorted with a grin and sat down on the highest point. _There's no way she can reach me, I'm too high up,_ he thought smugly.

Lucy, persistent as always, began to climb up the pile of rocks. She tried to grab Edmund's foot, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Oh, darn it," she muttered and looked around for a way up. When she found one, she began climbing and Edmund realized he'd better move if he didn't want to be It.

He was about to get up when he heard her shriek, then Peter yell, and he spun to see Peter holding onto a rock with one hand and Lucy with the other. She had almost fallen when Peter had caught her.

"Sorry, Lu!" apologized Edmund quickly, moving over to help her stand. _She's as bad as Peter sometimes with her persistence,_ he thought.

"I'm fine, honestly," said Lucy, smiling at them, still a little shaken up. She took a deep breath and then tagged Peter. "You're It!" She grinned and Edmund helped pull her up to where he was sitting.

"Lucy!" protested Peter, but he was laughing. He went to reach her and made a jump over the small pool of sea-water. However, he misjudged it and missed, his leg slipping into a crack. He grimaced and Edmund felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Peter!" both he and Lucy cried in unison, scuttling carefully over the rocks to their brother's aid.

"Peter, are you all right?" asked Susan as she ran over to them, looking very concerned.

"Fine," said Peter as he pulled his leg out from the crack, but as he went to put weight on it, he hissed in pain.

"Is it broken?" Susan's eyes went wide.

"No," said Peter with a shake of his head. "I can still move my toes."

Edmund let out a sigh of relief and cuffed his brother on the side of the head. "Don't scare us like that!"

Peter gave Edmund a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Lucy swallowed. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" asked Lucy worriedly.

Peter gave her a soft smile. "Lu, I'll be fine, really. I just need to keep my weight off it."

Edmund shook his head. "First day as King and you're already hurting yourself," said Edmund, extremely relieved that his brother hadn't seriously injured himself. "Come on, I'll help you back to the castle." He slid an arm around a protesting Peter and, with Susan and Lucy's help, managed to get him down from the rocks.

"I can walk, honestly," protested Peter.

"Right, and I'm a Griffin," said Edmund. "Just shut up and let us help you."

"I'll be f – ow! What was that for?" asked Peter, rubbing his arm where Edmund had hit him lightly.

"You're so stubborn," said Edmund. "Let us help you or I'll let everyone in the castle know about you falling in the water." He smirked as Peter reddened.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Edmund gave him a stern look that silenced Peter.

With that, they made their way slowly to the castle without any further protests from their eldest brother.

-------

Edmund helped Peter into his bathroom, noting that the bath was already drawn. _Alyliana or his other attendants must have already taken care of that…blimey, they're fast._ He had only just run into her a few moments ago and already she had everything set out. Peter took a quick bath and Edmund waited to make sure that he didn't need any help due to his injured ankle.

"You are a right idiot, you know that?" asked Edmund with a shake of his head after Peter had changed into his nightclothes. He pushed Peter into a sitting position at the edge of the bath.

Peter smiled, amused. "Ed, I can wrap my ankle myself."

"So?" Edmund pushed up the leg of Peter's trousers and began to put some healing salve on his brother's bruised ankle. Then he began wrapping it in fresh, white cloth. "I can't believe you tried to jump that. You do realize that rocks are slippery when wet?"

Peter chuckled. "It'll be fine, Ed."

"We have to leave tomorrow for the Shuddering Wood," pointed out Edmund, giving his brother a look. He just shook his head. "Shintalla said this salve should heal it tonight, or at least make it so you can walk." Peter began to laugh and Edmund scowled up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're so serious, Ed," said Peter, grinning. "Now who's the worrier?"

"All I'm saying is that you're an idiot. Who's worried?" smirked Edmund, pushing his brother lightly. "This is exactly why I have to go with you. To make sure you don't go all noble on us."

"Oi! You're going to make me fall backwards if you push me again," chuckled Peter.

"You'll deserve it. Besides, you should be used to falling in the water by now."

There was a hint of pink on Peter's cheeks. "That was one time, Ed!"

"How do I know there haven't been others?"

"She just startled me."

"Excuses."

"As High King, I command you to drop it."

Edmund laughed. "Right. Since when have I ever listened to you? High King or not." Edmund stood, smirking down at his brother. "I'll pull sanity rank over you."

"Do you require assistance, your Majesties?" asked a voice suddenly, startling Edmund. He spun to see a tall, dark-haired Dryad and in doing so, lost his balance. As he fell back, his one thought was, _Bloody hell,_ and then he crashed into the water.

Sputtering to the surface, he saw Peter laughing heartedly and the Dryad flushing red, a contrast to the dark-green clothing she wore. "Not funny," said Edmund, shaking the wet hair out of his eyes. "You." He eyed his brother and then, before Peter had time to react, Edmund reached over and pulled his brother into the bath. When Peter surfaced, Edmund smirked. "Nice look for you."

"Oh dear," said the Dryad, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm terribly sorry, your Majesties."

"It's all right, Alyliana," said Peter, looking over at her, pushing some hair out of his eyes. Edmund grinned when he saw that his brother was blushing.

"Red isn't a good color on you, Peter," teased Edmund.

"Oh hush," said Peter, glancing at his brother before looking at Alyliana. "Could we please have some towels and tell Alihian to bring us fresh sets of nightclothes?"

"Of course, your Majesty," she said quickly, picking up fresh towels and handing them to the two boys. She bowed her head, leaving the bathroom.

They stood and climbed carefully out of the bath, dripping water onto the stone floor and Peter turned to Edmund. "You little rotter," he said, swatting at Edmund, but Edmund knew he wasn't angry. He reached over to mess up Edmund's hair, but Edmund ducked it.

"Watch it or you'll get Round Two in the water," smirked Edmund.

"You wouldn't dare," said Peter, raising his eyebrows.

"Try me and find out."

They heard laughter and turned to see Susan and Lucy standing in the doorway. "I thought the purpose of a bath was to take it without clothes," teased Susan with a smile.

"You look funny," giggled Lucy and both boys scowled.

"No girls allowed." They ushered their laughing sisters out of the bathroom and closed the door so that they could get dried off.

When they had successful removed their wet clothes and wrapped towels around their bodies, they gave the clothes to Alihian, Peter's male Naiad attendant. Alihian had already brought in night clothes for both boys, who changed quickly. With protests from Peter, Edmund managed to re-wrap his brother's ankle, re-applying the salve.

They left the bathroom a few minutes later to find Susan and Lucy sitting on Peter's bed, laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" asked Edmund, taking a seat next to them. Peter limped around, climbing onto the bed and leaning against a bed-post.

"We were talking about the party last night," said Susan, smiling. "Remember Mr. Beaver and Tumnus' dance?"

Edmund and Peter laughed. "That was funny," grinned Edmund. Mr. Beaver and Tumnus had done a dancing contest to see who could go the fastest in a series of dance moves. Tumnus, of course, won, but it was a good laugh watching them and hearing their comments to one another.

They were silent for a few moments and Peter shifted to lie against his pillows. Lucy crawled over and laid her head on her brother's chest, who smiled, wrapping a loose arm around her. "Peter, you have to be safe," said Lucy, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, Lu," said Peter, smiling down at her. "I've got Edmund to keep me from getting into too much trouble." He threw a teasing wink at Edmund, who grinned.

"But who's going to keep Edmund out of trouble?" asked Susan, smiling softly as she moved to sit next to Peter. They all laughed.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," smirked Edmund.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" asked Lucy after a few moments of silence.

"It won't be easy," said Peter, looking thoughtful, "but I think it'll be successful."

"I told the War Council only to fight the wolves in defense and not attack them," said Edmund. "I don't think we want to make more enemies, if we can help it."

Peter nodded. "Good plan. But do you really think the wolves won't attack us?"

Edmund shrugged. "Oh, they probably will. But they can't all be bad, right?"

Peter gave him a soft, teasing smile. "Now who's the one being noble?"

"He is King Edmund the Just," pointed out Susan.

"He's right, though," said Lucy and they looked at her. "Everyone should get a second chance." She smiled at Edmund, who nodded, understanding what she meant. _Thanks, Lucy, for every time you gave _me_ a second chance,_ he thought.

"We should probably get some sleep," said Edmund.

Susan looked between both boys. "Be safe, tomorrow, all right?"

"Don't worry, Sue," said Peter with a smile. "I think you and Lu have it the hardest, dealing with everything that's going to be happening at the castle in the next few weeks."

"We'll take care of it, right Lucy?" said Susan, smiling at her younger sister.

"Right," said Lucy, smiling in return. She closed her eyes, not moving from her brother's arms. "I'm staying right here."

Peter chuckled, looking down at her. "If you insist."

"I do," came the sleepy reply.

"She's as stubborn as you, Ed," teased Peter.

"What can I say? Everyone should be like me," grinned Edmund, laughing as Peter hit him with a pillow. "Hey!"

Susan and Peter chuckled quietly, glancing at Lucy, who was sound asleep. Edmund hugged the pillow to his chest, looking at them. He watched as Susan blew out the candles and then lay down next to Peter, closing her eyes. "So I suppose we're all spending the night here?" inquired Edmund and Peter shrugged slightly.

"If you want," he said with a smile.

"I suppose I could," smirked Edmund. "But I'm taking up this half." He crawled over to the other side of Peter and laid down, purposely sprawling himself out to cover half the bed, closing his eyes.

He heard Peter chuckle. "Night, Ed," he said quietly.

"Night," murmured Edmund, already half-asleep.

Soon, all four Pevensies were sound asleep, the last time they would be together for a long while.

* * *

**Whew... long one :) But long is good (nods). So, what did you think?**

** Hopefully you were amused by certain parts of this chapter, as that was the intention :) Any favorites?**

**I have some fun things planned for the next chapters, so prepare yourselves, mates (grins)**

**Edmund, what can I say, I love him even more as I keep writing him (hugs)**

**Yes, I have a Narnia map (so I can keep correct geography) ;) Also, with the girls, I know that they won't be in the story much in the next few chapters, however, have no fear! They'll be back and we'll have all four together again for some more adventures, such as a few visits from Princes and Princesses, oh, isn't that always fun (hehe)  
**

** If you spot any Americanisms, let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks again for reading! You rock, honestly! Every one of you. Thank you so much!**


	17. Departure

**Disclaimer: The usual, all property of C.S. Lewis and my muse :)**

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for all of your reviews. You rock! (yes, I've said it plenty of times, but it's true!) (hands out more biscuits)**

** I'll address a few things at the bottom. I don't want to keep you from reading (grin)**

**This chapter, while not as long as the others, is a transitional chapter in which, well, you'll know when you read (smiles innocently)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always very welcomed and extremely appreciated :)**

****

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Departure**

After hugs from their sisters, Edmund helped Peter up onto his chestnut gelding, Shimere, much to Peter's protest. "Ed, I'm not crippled."

"You're still limping a little," said Edmund sternly. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you."

Peter looked down at Edmund, shaking his head but smiling. "Point taken."

"Thank you." Edmund flashed him a grin before mounting his own horse, Philip. "Ready Philip?" he asked, grinning down at his horse.

"Of course, your Majesty," neighed Philip, obviously eager to start moving. "To the West!"

Edmund chuckled and glanced over at his brother, who smiled. Both of them were dressed in chain mail, dark-green tunics (so they would blend in with the trees) and plated armor. Cinched around their waists were their dark-brown sword-belts. Nestled in their hair were their respective crowns, for Edmund was told they should always wear them, which he thought was silly. _Everyone knows we're Kings, why always wear them? But I suppose that's what Kings have to do… First thing I'm doing as soon as we get back, after making good roads is to get rid of some of these silly things like having servants to dress you. Honestly, I think if we can handle ruling a country, we can handle doing things for ourselves._

The rest of their party consisted of Orieus, Shintalla, several other armored Centaurs, Satyrs, Fauns, and large cats such as the Leopards and Panthers. They would be meeting other woodland folk once they neared the Shuddering Wood.

"Be safe, both of you," said Susan, looking up at them.

"Tell us everything when you get back," said Lucy with a grin. "I do envy you for going on such a grand adventure."

Peter chuckled and Edmund smiled. "Lu, this isn't going to be fun and games."

"Doesn't matter. You're still getting to see more of Narnia." She gave him as stern look as she could manage. "Don't you go back on what you said, Peter. I'm going with you next time."

Peter and Edmund grinned at each other before looking at Lucy. "Yes, Lu," said Peter. "Try not to have too much fun here with Susan."

"Oh, we will," laughed Lucy, causing them all to laugh in return.

"Good luck," said Susan with a smile.

Both boys nodded and headed over to meet up with the rest of the party.

--------

"I was just a foal when my father took us away from the Shuddering Wood," said Philip as they walked through the forest, having just left the banks of the Rush River. They had ridden hard for several hours and now they were taking it slower to allow the horses to remain fresh.

"How much do you remember?" asked Edmund, glancing over at his brother, who was speaking with Orieus. Edmund turned his gaze to the forest around them where the sunlight was filtering through the dark-green canopy.

"Not too much, I'm afraid. I haven't ever seen it green, for I was born during the Hundred Year Winter."

Not wanting to talk about anything relating to the Witch, Edmund made an attempt to change the subject. "So how were the past few days at Cair Paravel?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, very good," whinnied Philip with a shake of his mane. "Plenty of good grass and shady trees. Would you terribly mind scratching just behind my right ear? I've got a little itch just there." Edmund complied and Philip nickered contentedly. "Yes, yes, perfect. Thank you, your Majesty."

"You're welcome." Edmund settled back, resting one hand loosely on Philip's mane, the reins slack in his other hand. Reins were not needed with Talking Horses, as Edmund had quickly learned prior to departure, courtesy of Philip.

"Ed," said Peter as Shimere trotted over to walk next to Philip.

Edmund heard the horses begin to converse but kept his attention on his brother. "Yes?"

"We're going to stop quickly to drink some water and then we'll continue on towards the Dancing Lawn. When we stop, I'll have you look at the maps and give your thoughts." Peter smiled. "Orieus told me how you dealt with the Council and the changes you made. They were impressed with you, Ed. You did a bang up job in there."

Edmund smiled at his brother's compliment. It meant quite a bit coming from Peter. "Thanks."

"You always were the better of us with directions," chuckled Peter.

"Of course I am," said Edmund grinning. "I've got smarts." He tapped his head and Peter laughed, swatting at him.

"Don't get too arrogant, little brother."

"I'll show you 'little'," smirked Edmund and heard both horses nicker, obviously amused. "What are you laughing at?" asked Edmund, eyeing Philip.

"Nothing, your Majesty," said Philip innocently.

"Mmhm." Edmund chuckled and then grew serious. "How's your ankle doing?"

"It's fine now," said Peter with a smile. "Doesn't even really hurt anymore. That salve Shintalla gave you did wonders." At Edmund's disbelieving look, Peter said, "Honest."

Edmund wasn't quite sure he believed his brother, knowing that Peter would never admit that he was hurt. _Stubborn,_ thought Edmund.

"I say," Peter grinned and Edmund looked at him, "What do you say to a bit of sparring when we stop tonight?"

Edmund arched an eyebrow. "You sure you'll be all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Nervous that I'll beat you?" asked Peter with a grin.

Now it was Edmund's turn to take a swat at him, laughing. "Give over, Peter. You know I'm better," he said, trying to look smug but he kept laughing.

Peter was laughing as well. "We'll see."

-----

That night they camped near the Great River with the Shuddering Wood visible in the distance on the other side of the river. Edmund saw a group of Satyrs and Fauns walking towards the river with empty water-satchels in their hands. One of the Fauns was obviously trying to carry too many, to save trips, and Edmund hurried over. "Here," he said and, ignoring the protests from the Faun, he took several of the satchels.

"Your Majesty –" began the Faun.

"It's fine," said Edmund sternly and the Faun nodded.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Just because I'm King doesn't mean I can't help out when it's needed," pointed out Edmund as they walked to the bank of the river. They knelt down and began to fill each satchel. "What's your name?" he asked as he set down a filled satchel and took another.

"Avedis, Sire," said the Faun as he filled his own satchels.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Edmund as they stood, lifting the full satchels. _That's what I'm supposed to say, right?_ thought Edmund, still trying to get used to formal royalty speech. _I mean, it is good to meet the chap._

"Likewise, your Majesty," said Avedis with a smile as they began walking back.

"Have you lived in Narnia all your life?" asked Edmund.

Avedis looked over at him, startled, clearly unaccustomed to the fact that Edmund was speaking with him so casually. "Narnia? Yes, your Majesty."

"I heard that Fauns are brilliant dancers, is that true?"

Avedis nodded, starting to look more comfortable. "Oh yes, your Majesty. The Fauns would gather in the Dancing Lawn for many of nights to dance around the fire, playing wonderful music and –" Avedis flushed. "I apologize, Sire, I'm rambling."

"No, go on, honestly," said Edmund with a smile. _Just because I heard differently so long ago doesn't mean it was right. _His gaze darkened as he thought of _Her_. _Everything she told me was lies. _

"Your Majesty?" asked Avedis cautiously and Edmund looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

Edmund shook off his dark thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled. "Continue, please."

"Well, this was before the Hundred Year Winter, when everything became cold and barren. I was very young when it first began and so I'm afraid I didn't get to experience as much as I would have liked." Avedis smiled. "But now, since your Majesties have arrived, Spring is back and I'm sure that we'll have plenty of dancing to do."

"Good to hear." They reached the camp, where everyone was helping to pitch tents and gather firewood. Edmund saw Peter helping a Satyr unpack the supplies. "Will you excuse me?"

Avedis nodded, bowing his head. "Of course, your Majesty."

Edmund smiled. "Thank you." He carried the satchels over to where he saw the others set them down. Once his hands were free, he walked over to Peter, who was carrying an armload of blankets in his arms. _He's hurt yet he still tries to do things. Idiot. I don't care if he's walking fine now, thanks to that salve, he tries to do too much._ "So I see even the High King can get his hands dirty?" he joked. "Give me some of those. You're still hurt."

"Edmund!" said Peter, clearly startled by his younger brother's sudden appearance. He nearly dropped the blankets but Edmund steadied him. In the process, Edmund managed to take about half, much to Peter's protest. "Ed, my ankle is fine. I can handle this."

"No you can't," smirked Edmund. "You were going to drop them."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Not."

"Too."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh. "Ed, why can't you just agree with anything I say?"

Edmund grinned as they carried the blankets towards one of the tents. "Because, I don't agree. Besides, I'm right and you're wrong. Simple."

"And why is that?" asked Peter, arching an eyebrow as they set down the blankets inside the tent.

"If you can help out, then I can. Just because you're the High King doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," smirked Edmund, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Ed, you are so stubborn."

"Glad you finally sussed that," grinned Edmund. "What do you say to that sparring match?"

Peter chuckled. "Fine." They left the tent and found a small clearing. They picked up their shields and, withdrawing their swords, they faced off.

"You know I'm going to win," said Edmund, grinning.

"I don't think so," laughed Peter and he lunged at Edmund.

The clanging and ringing of swords filled the campsite as the two brothers faced off. Edmund knew he wasn't as good as his brother, but Peter didn't have to know that. _I'm still going to take it easy, no matter what he says. He's still a little hurt,_ thought Edmund.

Edmund parried and attacked continually, all the while grinning at his older brother. _Now this is what I call fun,_ he thought. _Besides, I have a new trick I want to test out, thanks to Shintalla. She said herself she's not the best of swordfighters, but she knows enough to beat her opponent if they're not expecting it._ "So," said Edmund as he jumped back, forcing Peter to come towards him. He parried one of Peter's attacks and countered with his own. "How's Alyliana?" He smirked, blocking Peter's attack with his shield.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter as he parried and attacked.

"You know what I mean." Edmund grinned, ducking one of Peter's attacks and kicking out to try and knock his brother off balance. He missed and stumbled back, bringing his shield up just in time to block another attack.

"When are you going to stop teasing me about her?"

"Never. It's my duty as your younger brother. And anyhow," said Edmund as he dodged one of Peter's attacks, "it's fun. By the way, I think you're slowing down." Edmund smirked.

Not a moment later, Edmund misjudged a move from Peter and soon found himself flat on his back, Peter's sword pointed at him. Edmund glared good-naturedly up at his brother. "You were saying?" chuckled Peter, smiling down at his brother.

Edmund smirked. "You win this time, but I'll be sure to win the next."

"We'll see, little brother," said Peter with a grin, sheathing his sword and pulling Edmund to his feet.

Edmund sheathed his own sword, smiling at Peter. "Yes we will." He saw Peter limp slightly and frowned. "Peter, you said you were fine."

"I am!" Peter looked at Edmund. "It's nothing."

"Yes, it is. Why did you fight when you were still hurt?"

"Ed," said Peter in exasperation, "I was fine."

"I don't care, Peter. If you keep trying to do too much you're going to end up making it worse."

Peter couldn't help but smile softly at this. "Ed, you sound like Susan."

"So? She'd be right," pointed out Edmund.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Edmund knew that he had won. _He just doesn't know when to stop._ That worried Edmund slightly. _I'm glad I'm here with him…someone has to keep him from running off and trying to be the hero._

Edmund looked down, thoughtful. "Peter – what do you think it's going to be like tomorrow, when we reach the Shuddering Wood?"

Peter glanced over at Orieus, who was talking with three Centaurs. "I honestly don't know. Surprise attacks? That's probably a good guess." He looked at Edmund seriously. "Ed, tomorrow, if it gets bad, I want you to stay back."

Edmund looked at his older brother incredulously. "Peter, do I need to pull sanity rank over you again? Where did you get the idea that I would stand back and let you go into a fight?"

"I know that you want to stay right by me, but it could get bad."

"So? I'm not leaving your side, whether you like it or not," said Edmund firmly.

"Your brother is right, King Edmund," said a deep voice and both boys turned to see Orieus standing there, his armor glinting in the setting sun. Peter glanced at Edmund, who was frowning. "With all due respect, your Majesty," said Orieus, turning to Peter. "I want neither of you up front."

At this, Peter looked surprised and protested, "General Orieus –" Edmund smirked at his brother.

"Sire, this isn't going to be like the Battle of Beruna," said Orieus and Edmund looked at him. "It'll be less organized and my sworn duty is to protect your Majesties. I can't do that with you in front. You need to be in the middle. If you are in the front, we would need to be more focused on keeping you safe and we would not be as effective in case of an attack, thus endangering the entire party. Your sword-fighting skills are getting better and I'll gladly work with you both tonight on them, but I don't want to risk your lives unnecessarily."

Peter looked ready to argue but then stopped, thinking about it. After a few moments, he nodded. "You're right," said Peter and even Edmund agreed with Orieus. _Orieus is right._ _Leave it to my brother to always try to be noble,_ thought Edmund with an inward roll of his eyes. _It's going to get him killed one day, honestly._ "But even so, I'm going to be right next to you when we move through the Shuddering Wood, even if I am in the middle."

Orieus didn't look pleased but he nodded, giving a slight bow of his head. "As you wish, Sire. When do you wish to discuss tomorrow's strategies?"

"Once you've had your fill of supper, Finntan, Shadowclaw, Mashera, Arturon, you and I will meet outside my tent," said Peter.

Orieus bowed his head, excusing himself and departed. Edmund turned to Peter, smirking. "Looks like you're with me."

"It's not like that wouldn't have happened anyhow," pointed out Peter, smiling slightly. "You're too stubborn."

"I'm your brother. I'm supposed to stick with you," said Edmund, giving him a wry smile.

"So I've noticed." Peter set a hand on Edmund's shoulder and looked at him seriously. "Ed, you know that I couldn't ask for a better person to be by my side in battle."

"Who else would make the sane judgments?" teased Edmund, but inside he was bursting with pride to hear that from his brother. "I'm going to be right there with you in the thick of it and you can't tell me otherwise."

Peter chuckled. "Yes, well, it's not like you do as you're told anyhow."

"Exactly, so why bother?" Edmund turned to go back into his tent and then paused, looking at Peter. "By the way, if you even _think_ about trying to do anymore work around here, I'm going to lock you in your tent." He smirked.

"You can't lock someone in a tent, Ed."

"Oh, I'll figure out a way." Edmund grinned and walked away.

---------

Later that evening, after a filling supper, Edmund to the tent they shared to prepare for the strategy discussion. Peter was the only other one in there at the moment and Edmund watched him quietly from the entrance. Peter didn't seem to notice Edmund yet, his back to his younger brother. Edmund frowned as he watched Peter un-wrap his ankle and re-apply the salve. His ankle still had a dark-blue hue to it, the bruising having eased but not completely gone. Edmund sighed inwardly, watching as Peter winced when his fingers touched his ankle. _He hides pain really well,_ thought Edmund,_ but that's not always such a good thing._ Peter wrapped fresh cloth around his ankle and proceeded to put his sock and boot back on. When Peter stood, Edmund saw him wince slightly as he tested his weight.

Edmund walked all the way in at that point saying, "We're still going with the same plan from yesterday, right?" There wasn't any point in letting Peter know that he had seen his ankle, knowing it would only cause more pointless arguing.

Peter turned to face his brother and Edmund could tell that Peter was hiding the pain from his injury. "Yes. We'll try your idea first but if the wolves won't listen to reason, then there's not much we can do."

"Right," said Edmund. "So long as we try first. Ready?"

Peter nodded. "Let's go." He moved past Edmund, who couldn't help but notice that Peter was walking with a slight limp. Edmund sighed and followed his older brother outside to where a table had been set up with a map of the Shuddering Wood and the Western Woods beyond. Torches were lit all around the camp and provided flickering light in the cool night air.

Orieus, the Faun Mashera, and the Satyr Arturon, were already awaiting the two brothers. As Edmund and Peter walked over to them, Edmund saw the Leopard Finntan and the Panther Shadowclaw run over and take their places on a large log next to the table.

"All right," said Peter, placing his hands on the table and looking around at them. "We're still staying with King Edmund's plan on how to deal with the wolves and anything else we might come across. This," he said, drawing a line with his finger through the Shuddering Wood, "is where we're going to want to pass through. It still provides cover but we'll have enough room to move if need be. Once we're out of the Shuddering Wood, we'll pass south of the lake and into the Western Woods." As Peter began to discuss fighting strategies, Edmund couldn't help but smile, watching his brother make motions with his hands and point at various areas of the map. Gone was the boy Peter, replaced by King Peter the Magnificent. _I trust him to lead us,_ thought Edmund. _So long as I'm there to keep him from taking risks and trying to be the hero, we'll be fine._ He chuckled quietly and continued to listen to Peter give instructions.

"- and that should keep them at bay, if need be. Edmund, do you have anything to add?" Peter looked at Edmund.

"Here's what I think." Edmund looked around at them and then pointed to a place at the south end of the Shuddering Wood. "If we pass through here, rather than up there, we'll be able to stay under cover longer. We'll have to cross the Telmar River at some point and from the looks of the map, it's wider nearer to the lake. If we cross down here, it'll save us time because we won't have to look for a bridge or anything. This also takes us to the southern part of the Western Woods," said Edmund, drawing a line with his finger to the marked forest. "We'll reach this river quicker and then we make our way through the woods."

"What about if they head South?" asked Arturon.

"Like I said yesterday at the War Council," said Edmund, looking at him firmly, "our number one priority is not to fight them. We need to talk, if at all possible. They deserve to give their side of the story and for all we know, not all the wolves were and still are on _Her_ side. They might even be able to aide us in finding the rest of the remnants of her army. We could use their tracking skills and if we can't make peace with them that way, then we will hunt them as far as need be. If they head South, then we'll follow them and track them down."

"Do you really think the wolves would listen to reason, Sire?" asked Mashera.

Edmund looked at the Faun. "It's possible." He looked down at the map. "People change," he added quietly. He looked over at Peter, who nodded.

"We'll do that. King Edmund is right," said Peter, looking around at the commanders. "If we can get the wolves on our side, it'll aid in hunting down the rest of her army."

"My brothers and I will move through the trees," said Shadowclaw, his golden eyes glittering in the firelight, "and alert you of anything we see."

"Good," said Peter with a nod.

"Though we do not move through the trees," said Finntan, digging his claws into the log on which he sat, "my brothers and I will stay in front and behind you. We'll be able to spot any hints of movement in the forest."

"Yes," said Peter, looking at the Leopard. "Your swift speed will be invaluable." He looked at each of them in turn. "Keep your eyes and ears sharp tomorrow, for surprise is going to be the wolves' greatest strength. If you catch any of the wolves, they are not to be harmed." Peter looked at Edmund, who nodded. Then Peter turned back to the commanders. "Are there any questions?"

"No, Sire, your orders are clear," said Orieus with a bow of his head. The other commanders gave their nods of approval.

"Then let's get some sleep," said Peter. "We'll need it for tomorrow."

Each commander gave their bows of respect before departing and then Peter turned to Edmund. "I would like you to be with Arturon and his group in the back half." When Edmund went to protest, Peter held up a hand. "You and I will be in the middle of the party. I just want you to take control over the rear if anything should happen."

Edmund considered his brother's words and then said, "Just don't try to be the hero, all right?"

Peter gave him a soft smile. "I can't guarantee that."

"Peter –"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

-------

"Your Majesty!"

Edmund muttered something as he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

"King Edmund!"

Something was shaking him, which did not make him happy. _Bloody hell, I was having a good dream!_ "Go away," he grumbled, swatting at whatever it was that was shaking him, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The shaking continued, followed by incessant poking. "Your Majesty, please – wake up."

Muttering something under his breath, Edmund turned and sat up, glaring at the culprit: the Faun Avedis. "What do you want?" he snapped, annoyed at being woke up.

Avedis jumped back, startled, and he swallowed. "Y- Your Majesty, it's King Peter."

Immediately, the anger was gone, replaced by terror as his heart leapt into his throat. _Peter! What happened? _ He forced himself to take a deep breath and not shout at Avedis, though his hands were shaking and his heart was racing as he stood quickly. "What happened?" he asked as calmly as he could, but his voice wavered. _If anything – God…please…I can't – Peter!_

"The High King has disappeared."

* * *

**Oh, I know.. evil evil cliffy! (looks around innocently) Any thoughts?  
**

**We'll just have to see what happens ;)**

**I just wanted to say a few things as this gets rolling. The first part of this story was to retell LWW from Edmund's POV, so we can get inside his head. That was more or less, Part 1. Now we're into Part 2 of Edmund's story, the Golden Age of Narnia. The over-reaching point of the second half is to show Edmund's transition into King Edmund the Just and what he does for Narnia (because, honestly, we're only given tidbits) btw, this was probably one of the hardest chpts for me to write (blame the muse) :( and writer's block. evil thing that it is  
**

**So, as I said in a previous author's note, come aboard and prepare yourself for quite the ride :)**

**I do plan on doing a sequel for Prince Caspian once this is finished.**

**As always, if you want to see any specific parts happen in future chapters, or events, let me know via review or PM. A hint, Archenland comes into play very soon (grins) and the girls will be returning.  
**

**Let me know if you spot any Americanisms, it's appreciated!**

**Thank you very much for reading and leaving me with your thoughts :) **


	18. Ivaylo and Velvel

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis and my own imagination :)**

**A/N: O.o I'm still completely stunned by the sheer number of reviews. Thank you all so much! You are all amazing! I wanted to thank Min Daae for inspiration for Ivaylo and my muse for coming back and helping me write this chapter in a matter of hours. (why is it that this always happens in the middle of the night? hehe)**

**This chapter has more action, and well, you'll just have to read to find out! (grins)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are more than welcomed and very much appreciated. :)**

**

* * *

**** Chapter Eighteen: Ivaylo and Velvel**

"He's what!" Edmund stared at Avedis with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and horror. "He – It's not possible. He wouldn't leave." _I am going to _kill _him if he went off on his own to find the wolves! It would be just like him too!_

Avedis swallowed, clutching the empty satchel in his hands. "Shimere is still here and he doesn't know where the High King is, Sire. He is the one that alerted us to his disappearance."

"B-but that doesn't make sense! Surely –" Edmund was desperately trying to find some logical explanation for Peter not being there. If he hadn't been so distressed he would have sussed that he was beginning to think like Susan. "- Perhaps he just went on a walk. He can't just be gone!" But even as he said these words, he knew it in his heart not to be true. _He wouldn't run off,_ sussed Edmund. _Not even Peter's that foolish. _Peter was in trouble; he felt that deep inside him in the growing bond that they shared.

Avedis' hoofs pawed the ground anxiously. "Sire, do you wish to speak with Shimere?"

"What?" Edmund looked at Avedis as if seeing him for the first time. Then Avedis' words came back to him. "I – yes, I would." He quickly picked up his sword-belt, cinching it around his waist, and tugged on his boots. His heart pounding in his chest, he followed the Faun outside, still trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do.

All around him the camp was a flurry of activity, for they knew of the High King's disappearance and were now packing up, awaiting Edmund's orders. Orieus had found the Fauns who had been set as the Watch the previous night and was reprimanding them angrily for their carelessness.

However, Edmund took no notice of this, too caught up in his thoughts. _Peter – no, you can't just disappear! Th - what happened? How? Why? I – I don't understand! You can't leave me, Peter. You can't!_ The sense of abandonment flooded back into his heart but he quickly shoved it aside. _No, Peter needs my help. He didn't leave me by choice. I know that!_

"Your Majesty," whinnied a voice and Edmund snapped out of his thoughts, staring at the Horse in front of him. Shimere looked quite distressed and worried, shifting back and forth in the grass. "I woke this morning to find him gone. I didn't alert anyone at first because I thought that he merely was on a walk or taking a bath, as you humans do. And now I've gone and made a ruddy mess of everything! It was my fault, your Majesty. I should have said something the moment I knew he was gone. Oh dear, oh dear." Shimere hung his head, shaking his mane. "What to do."

Edmund stared at Shimere quite some time, unable to talk. Then he took a deep breath, seeing how upset Shimere was and moved forward, placing a hand on his dark mane. "Shimere," he said quietly, afraid that his voice would crack if he spoke any louder. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You didn't realise. Now is not the time for blame. We need to find Peter." He looked at Avedis. "Avedis, have Orieus and the other commanders meet me by the fire pit. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, your Majesty," said Avedis with a quick bow of his head and he hurried away.

Edmund turned back to Shimere, who was still looking at the ground sorrowfully. "Shimere." The Horse lifted his head. "When was the last time you saw Peter?"

Shimere thought about this and then said, "Last night, before he went to sleep. Gave me a sugar cube – oh dear," he said, his voice trailing off.

"What?" asked Edmund, trying to keep his voice steady, but inside he was frantic. "What, Shimere?"

Shimere's ears flicked back as he looked at Edmund. "Last night, I thought I heard something, but I couldn't be quite sure. Sounded like someone bludging about in the forest, but there's always things moving, so I didn't think much of it. Oh dear, oh dear!"

Edmund definitely didn't like the thought of someone or some_thing_ taking his brother. Despite him wanting to give the wolves a second chance, if they had even touched a _hair_ on Peter's head … well, that thought was better left unfinished. He swallowed, not looking at anything in particular, trying to sort through things in his head. _What am I supposed to do? I know I'm King – but that doesn't mean I know what to do! Aslan – why can't you be here when I need someone to help me?_

"It's all right, Shimere," said Edmund, trying to comfort the distressed Horse. He reached up a hand to touch Shimere's nose, looking him in the eyes as Shimere snorted anxiously. "We'll find Peter. We will," he said, more or less trying to convince himself as well. "Will you be all right? I have to speak with Orieus and the others."

Shimere nodded his head. "Yes, your Majesty."

Edmund bit his lip and turned, hurrying over to where Orieus and the other commanders waited. They came to attention when he neared but didn't pay it any heed. He was too focused on his brother's disappearance. "All right, this is what we need to do." He looked between them. "We can't split up. That'll just give the wolves or whatever else is out there an opportunity to attack. Do we have anyone here that can track?"

"We have the Foxes and the Dogs, Sire," said Mashera. "They arrived late last night, led by Swiftian."

Edmund couldn't bring himself to smile due to the circumstances, but he did feel his heart leap a little at the mention of the Fox's name. "Good. Bring him to me." Mashera nodded, bowing his head and quickly departing. Edmund turned to the rest of the commanders. "We can have the Foxes and the Dogs track Peter's scent." _Oh I really hope I'm going about this right…I really don't know…I can't botch this up…my brother's life is at stake,_ he thought worriedly. "General Orieus, what do you suggest?"

The Centaur General looked at Edmund a few moments before saying, "Having the Foxes and Dogs trail his scent is good, but if whatever took his Majesty crossed water, we'll lose the trail. It's best to have Shadowclaw take several Panthers and have them search from the trees. They might be able to see something. While we need to keep our party close, we cannot go anywhere without a lead. I would suggest sending the Panthers now and then follow the Foxes and the Dogs."

Edmund nodded, grateful that Orieus was there to help. _I really need it._ He looked at Shadowclaw. "Shadowclaw, you heard the General. Take your Panthers and search for any sign of where they could have taken my brother."

"Yes, Sire," said Shadowclaw with a bow of his head. He bounded away gracefully, gathering the rest of the Panthers with a growl, and they disappeared into the trees.

Swiftian ran over to Edmund and the others, bounding up on a wooden stump. "Sire."

"Swiftian," said Edmund, looking at the Fox. "I need you to take your Foxes and the Dogs and lead our group." He held up a hand for them to wait a moment and looked around for something of Peter's.

"Would this do, Sire?" asked Arturon, holding out the blanket that Peter had used the previous night.

Edmund looked at him and then nodded. "Yes, thank you." He looked at Swiftian. "Do you think you can get a scent off that?"

Arturon held out the blanket to Swiftian, who sniffed it and nodded. "We should, your Majesty. Do you wish to depart now?"

"Yes," said Edmund. He looked at Arturon. "Arturon, go with Swiftian so that the others can get my brother's scent from the blanket." He looked at Orieus. "We leave now."

"Yes, Sire," chorused the commanders, each bowing their heads before departing.

Edmund watched them depart and clenched his hands into fists, looking at the ground as he fought back tears. _I can't…I can't lose Peter. There's no way. I can't!_ _I- I'm just Edmund…I don't feel like a King right now…I can't lose my brother._ _Susan, you'd know what to do. You always had a good head for emergencies. Lucy, I need your cheerfulness to tell me that everything will work out. _He choked back a sob, swallowing. _Dad. _He stood there for a few moments in despair and then he felt a cool wind wash over his face.

**_Edmund._ **

Edmund looked up, startled. _Who's there?_

**_Edmund, believe in yourself. Believe in your strong will and your persistence. Keep your hope burning strong. You will find him._ **

Edmund swallowed, looking around for the source of the voice, but there was no one. The groups of soldiers stood a few paces away, awaiting his signal. He took a deep breath, feeling fresh strength rush through him, and looked away from the soldiers to scrub his face. When he felt ready, he took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. _I can do this. I can. My brother is counting on me. I'm not about to let him down._ He ran over to where Philip waited, ready for departure, and mounted his Horse.

"We'll find him, your Majesty, don't worry," said Philip.

"Thanks, Philip." Edmund looked at Orieus. "Let's go."

At Orieus' signal, the party took off into the woods, following the fast-moving Foxes and Dogs.

--------

They had ridden hard for several hours, following Peter's scent, when it abruptly ended at a river. Judging by the mountains and the direction of the river, Edmund knew that they were far south of the Shuddering Wood. If he remembered correctly from the maps he had seen, they were standing before the southern-most section of the Great River. Seemingly endless woods stretched out before them, blanketing the sides of the enormous mountains that loomed in the horizon. Almost directly in front of them was a saddle-shaped depression in the mountains. Some sort of pass.

"Sire, the trail is gone," reported Swiftian, looking up at Edmund.

The Fox's words made Edmund's heart drop like lead and he felt despair welling up inside of him. _No, no I refuse to give up! He's not dead, I know that. I would have felt it._ He took a deep breath and said, "They must have crossed the river." He looked at Orieus, who trotted over to Edmund. "General Orieus?"

"We have to cross the river but it's too wide here," said Orieus. "We're going to have to go west, near the Archen River, and try to cross there where it's shallower and narrower. We can make our way along the river's edge back to this spot to try and pick up the trail."

"Has Shadowclaw reported anything?"

"He says that there are tracks on the other side of the river, heading south towards the mountains. Beyond those mountains lies Archenland, a country that has not had contact with Narnia since before the Hundred Year Winter, and even then it was minimal. We wouldn't know what to expect should we enter their land and I highly suggest that we do not test it." While normally Edmund would have been ecstatic to find out that there were other countries besides Narnia, his brother was the only thing on his mind.

"We're not leaving Peter," said Edmund firmly. "I swore that I would never leave his side and I'm not about to back down. He means everything to me."

Orieus nodded. "Very well, Sire. I will have Shadowclaw and his group lead us to the tracks as soon as we reach on the other side."

"Yes," said Edmund and Orieus gave him a quick bow of his head before signaling Shadowclaw with a short burst of his horn. Its clear tone rung through the open air and seemed to echo off the distant mountains. Shadowclaw and his group answered with a loud snarl and the company began to move once again.

"Are you doing all right, Philip?" asked Edmund.

"Don't worry about me, your Majesty," said Philip and they took off in a fast run along the bank of the Great River.

--------

They rode in silence; the only sounds were the beating of hoofs on the dirt and the jangling of bridles and weapons. Edmund rode low, holding on tightly to the reins merely for something to grip, for Philip was doing the guiding. Not being used to riding a horse for so long, Edmund was already sore but he refused to think about that. _Peter could be seriously hurt somewhere. We've got to find him. He's always found me, whenever I've needed help. I'm not about to leave him when he needs me._ A memory from the night when he had run away washed over him…

_He looked around frantically, not knowing where the nearest air-raid shelter was. The buildings were becoming blurred as the rain fell harder, quickly blocking out what little light was left in the sky. As he ran, his brogues clapping on the flagstones, splashing through puddles, he felt ice-cold fear run through his body. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing with the rainwater. He was soaked to the bone, shivering, the sirens wailing and hurting his ears._

_Terrified, he didn't stop moving. His foot caught on a crack in the pavement and he stumbled, falling to his knees. He felt the scrapes but he didn't care. Suddenly, he felt a strong grip take hold of his shirt, lifting him to his feet. He looked up at his rescuer and his eyes widened. _Peter!

Edmund shook his head slightly to clear his mind. _I'm coming, Peter_, he thought, setting his face in a mask of grim determination. Soon they reached a point where the Great River narrowed and they drew to a halt at the water's edge. Edmund saw that the river seemed to split into three directions at this point. If they followed the Great River to the North, that would lead them to the waterfall and the Shuddering Wood. Directly ahead, to the West, the Archen River snaked its away through a low valley, the mountains rising into the clouds in the distance. To their left and to the South, the Archen River wound back towards the East, disappearing into the dense forests. There was a twin-peaked mountain in the distance, surrounded by lower, looming, snow-capped peaks.

Orieus led the way across the river and they moved forward, wading through the shallower water. When at last they reached the other side, they waited until their entire company was across and then galloped towards the East, the forest passing by in a blur off to their right.

They were doing well and making good progress until Edmund heard Orieus sound his horn and then Philip reared with a loud whinny. Edmund, startled by this, suddenly found himself flying backwards and landing on the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He gasped as pain shot through him, wincing as he struggled to sit up. Something hit him like a ton of bricks and he was knocked back down against the hard-packed earth, gasping for air. His head hit the ground, causing black spots to dance before his eyes.

When his vision cleared, he saw the one thing that made his heart thunder in his chest. There was a wolf standing on top of him, holding him down by its front paws. It growled, bearing its sharp, ivory teeth, and Edmund found that his wolf reminded him quite a bit of Maugrim. _Please…not again…_ The horrible memories flooded back into his mind of when he had been pinned by Maugrim inside the Witch's castle, as well as his fear of dogs and wolves.

"You dare come down here," snarled the wolf. "Who are you?"

Edmund could see the rest of his party dealing with the other wolves out of the corners of his eyes. He focused on the wolf that was pinning him to the ground, the wolf's weight heavy on his chest and making it difficult to breathe. "I- I'm Edmund," he managed to stammer out, terrified of wolves and the memories that they brought back.

_Maugrim howling and gathering his wolves, taking off after Edmund's brother and sisters…the pain, the cold…the icy dungeons…the biting, freezing shackles…the sharp sting of a hand hitting his face…_

"What are you doing in the South, Edmund?" snarled the wolf. "I should kill you right now for this."

"We're not here to fight you!" said Edmund, trying to sound braver than he felt. He looked the wolf right in the eyes, ignoring the hammering of his heart.

"You have trespassed into my territory."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ivaylo, of the Southern Wolves," growled the wolf. "You are dressed in armor, are you _Her_ warriors?"

As Ivaylo said these words, realisation suddenly struck Edmund. _These are enemies of the Witch…they don't know she's gone._ "She's gone!"

Ivaylo paused, looking down at Edmund with suspicion. "You lie."

"No! I don't!" Edmund glared at Ivaylo. "My brother Peter fought her and Aslan defeated her!"

"What are you, some sort of strange dwarf? Why do you speak these lies?"

"I'm not lying! I'm human!"

Ivaylo froze at this statement and climbed off Edmund. Edmund, too stunned to do anything, just lay there, staring at the wolf. _Oh bloody hell…what'd I do now?_

"Human?" asked Ivaylo, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Yes." Edmund swallowed, slowly sitting up and wincing at the stab of pain in his ribs. A flash of movement caught his attention and he saw Orieus galloping over, his sword drawn. "NO! STOP!" cried Edmund, grimacing as he threw up a hand to stop Orieus.

Orieus came to a sudden halt, looking at Edmund in confusion. "Your Majesty –"

"He's not going to hurt me." _I hope._ Edmund looked at Ivaylo, who growled.

"You are a Son of Adam?" Edmund nodded quickly, glancing at Orieus who had lowered his weapons, but still kept them pointed at Ivaylo. Edmund vaguely heard Orieus call for the others to stop and leave the wolves, who had run back into the forest. Edmund's gaze never moved from Ivaylo's piercing golden one. The wolf looked unsure, narrowing his gaze. "You say the Witch has been defeated. You claim that the prophecy has been filled?"

"Yes," said Edmund, nodding. "I'm trying to find my brother. My sisters and I sit on the Four Thrones at Cair Paravel."

"Lies," snapped the wolf.

"He tells the truth, Wolf," said Orieus coldly, glaring at the wolf.

Ivaylo snarled at Orieus, bearing his teeth before looking back at Edmund. "I have seen your brother."

Edmund's heart leapt into his chest as his eyes widened. "You have? Where? Tell me!" He moved to his knees quickly, ignoring the stabs of pain through his body, his breath quickening. "Where is he?"

"I saw him in the Southern Woods with Velvel."

"Who's Velvel?"

"He is my brother and loyal to _Her_."

"Are you saying that you are not?" snapped Orieus.

Ivaylo growled low. "I do not bow to others, especially not some Witch. My true King is Aslan. Velvel will not hesitate to get rid of your brother, _King_."  
"Do you know where he would take him?" asked Edmund, trying to keep his voice calm but he was failing miserably.

"South towards the Pass. That is all I know."

Edmund looked down at the grass, placing his hands in the dirt and clenching them tightly. He felt tiny stones bite into the palms of his hands but he ignored them. _Peter…what am I supposed to do? Towards the Pass…the trail is cold…all Shadowclaw saw were tracks. That can't guarantee anything. _ Then a realisation dawned on Edmund and his eyes widened slightly. _Wolves! They're amazing trackers! I nearly forgot! If anyone could find them…if Ivaylo says that they're with this Velvel…maybe he can help us! _Then his heart sunk into the ground. _But would he?_

Edmund looked back up at Ivaylo. "We have halted in killing your pack. I have prevented Orieus from killing you."

"You will get no gratitude from me," snarled Ivaylo. "I do not like sympathy or weakness."

Edmund took a deep breath, shutting his eyes briefly before re-opening them and looking at Ivaylo with fierce determination. "I do not give sympathy nor do I show weakness." He moved to his feet as steadily as he could, never removing his gaze from Ivaylo's. "I am King Edmund of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March. I am searching for my brother, King Peter, the High King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel. Aslan has set us in these positions because we are the Sons of Adam and my sisters are the Daughters of Eve from the prophecy. I will not command you, as you are not my subjects. I only ask that you help me find my brother. Your tracking skills are renown in both my world and yours. Call it a trade for sparing your lives. I do not commit you to further service under us. You are free to do as you see fit."

Edmund gazed steadily at Ivaylo, never allowing his voice or his gaze to waver. _Please…please…_ he thought. _Aslan…wherever you are…please, help me._ His determined gaze never faltered as he awaited the response of the wolf. He could sense Orieus tense beside him as Ivaylo stepped forward, looking up at Edmund.

Finally, Ivaylo spoke, his voice a low growl. "If you are indeed one of the Kings of the prophecy, then you have rid Narnia of the White Witch, our fiercest enemy. She has killed many of my kind and enslaved even more with her magic." There was a pause in which Edmund unconsciously held his breath. "I will help you find your brother, King Edmund, but you will do well to remember that I owe allegiance to no one but myself and my pack."

Edmund let out the breath he had been holding and nodded curtly. "Then so be it. I will not forget this, Ivaylo."

"Nor will I." Ivaylo turned, running into the woods after his pack.

Edmund watched him go before turning to Orieus. "When he returns, we will follow him. However, stay on your guard. There's no telling what can happen."

Orieus nodded but he still looked unsure. "Your Majesty…taking the aid of wolves…they're not trustworthy creatures and are not known for their loyalty."

"That is one risk we'll have to take," said Edmund simply. _Anything for Peter._

--------

Philip was quiet for most of the ride. Even after they met up with Shadowclaw and were following the wolves South towards the mountains between Archenland and Narnia, he barely spoke a word. "Philip?" asked Edmund quietly after they had taken a short break to feed and water the horses. All of them had paused to eat and drink water and now they were on the move again, following Ivaylo and his pack through the dense forest. The air was beginning to become cooler and thinner the higher they rose in elevation and it was also beginning to grow darker.

"I don't feel worthy of being your companion, your Majesty," said Philip softly, hanging his head. "I was scared by the wolves and I allowed you to fall and nearly be killed by that wolf. If I had been a braver Horse, I would have stayed and fought off the wolves."

"Everyone gets scared, Philip." Edmund ran his hand through Philip's mane. "Trust me, I know. I don't blame you for anything. Besides, I'm fine and we've got the help we need to find my brother."

"I do hope we find him soon, your Majesty. King Peter is a good person, always feeding me sugar cubes."

Edmund arched an eyebrow. "So that's how you developed that sweet tooth of yours." He chuckled, if only to ease the tension that hung in the air, despite how much he worried about Peter.

"Yes, Sire, I'm afraid so."

"That's all right. I can't blame you." Edmund patted Philip's mane. "Now no more talk of feeling sorry. Aslan says that what's happened is in the past. It has no relevance to now. Remember that."

"He is a wise Lion."

"Yes, he is." Edmund grew thoughtful, remembering back to Aslan's words to him.

_When one action is taken -" said Aslan, looking out towards the sunrise. Edmund lowered his gaze, silent. "- many actions will follow and that is fate. It is your choice how you live but remember that any choice you make will always cause another chain of events…_. _You have suffered undoubtedly, Edmund. You do not need to suffer any longer. What happened is in the past. It is done. Do not bear this weight on your shoulders, for it does not matter. You have many choices to make in the coming days and you need not dwell on what is past. Remember that, Edmund. Your brother and sisters have long since forgiven you and they love you very much. It is up to you to become stronger now, to take care of them as they have cared for you. Every person has a place, Edmund, and yours is far greater than you can imagine. In time, you will understand, but for now, I want you to forgive yourself, for that is most important."_

And then his father's words appeared in his mind.

_To my proudest and smartest_

_Your strong will and beliefs_

_Will give you strength_

_Learn to listen and live_

_Never forget the love of your family_

Edmund looked down at the reins in his hands and then looked ahead, his gaze traveling over the Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, and General Orieus leading them. Shadowclaw and his Panthers remained up in the trees, keeping watch, and Finntan and his Leopards prowled the ground. Ivaylo and his pack were a few paces in front of Orieus with the Foxes and Dogs close behind. The rest of the party was behind Edmund and silence hung around the entire company. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of leaves in the wind, the jangling of the bridles, and the clinking of metal.

_Peter, you were always the strong one. Now it's my turn to be strong and help you. I will never give up. I swear to you._

The sound of Orieus' horn snapped Edmund from his thoughts and he looked forward just as he heard Orieus shout, "Swords!"

Edmund barely had time to react as a huge Ogre leapt down from one of the rocky cliffs that they were riding near. Quickly as he could, Edmund withdrew his sword and brought his shield around to block the Ogre's club.

Philip kicked at the Ogre and Edmund fought to stay on top of his horse. He gritted his teeth as he blocked another one of the Ogre's attacks, his arm shaking from the impact. Finally, he managed to use a technique that Shintalla had shown him and cut through the Ogre. He heard it howl and then it staggered back. Edmund took a moment to catch his breath as fighting broke out all around them. There were Ogres, Minotaurs, White Tigers, Wyverns, and other nasty beasts (but no wolves) attacking them from all directions.

Edmund blocked and attacked continuously, hearing the sounds of clanging metal filling the area. Then he heard rocks crumbling and Philip moved backwards quickly as they neared too close to a sheer drop. Edmund gulped, not a fan of heights, and turned to survey the rest of his company. They were beating back the enemies but not doing very well in the narrow path. With sheer cliffs on one side and a steep drop on the other, these weren't prime fighting conditions.

A Minotaur swung his axe at Edmund, who barely threw up his shield in time, feeling the impact jar his entire body. He grimaced and swung his sword up to block the Minotaur's second attack. Then he heard growling and snapping, and a large blur sped past Edmund, knocking the Minotaur to the ground. To Edmund's shock, it had been Ivaylo, and he watched as the wolf finished off the Minotaur. Edmund spotted a Wyvern swooping down, aiming at Ivaylo and turned Philip to intercept. Edmund used his shield to hit the wyvern in its side, sending it reeling into the cliff-side. It collapsed in a heap and Ivaylo glanced at it before looking at Edmund. There was a brief nod exchanged between them before Ivaylo leapt away to attack a Tiger, knocking it away from Avedis.

Edmund continued to fight the other creatures that attacked and he thought they were doing well until a fresh wave descended down upon them. All Edmund could hear were screaming, growling, howling, snarling, yelling, and the clanging of metal. He fought off enemy after enemy, feeling his body weakening. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and then something heavy hit his head. The sounds faded and blackness took their place.

-----

Edmund vaguely felt a strong grip take hold of his shoulder, sliding to his back and helping him to sit up partially. Then something hot was put to his lips. He swallowed, the world spinning around him. "It'll be all right, lad," said a deep, quiet, calming male voice. "Take it easy. There you go." Edmund felt himself being lain down onto something soft and then he blacked out.

* * *

**Oh, I know, another cliffy! (Evil, aren't I?) (smiles innocently)**

**What are your thoughts? What did you think of Ivaylo? Who do you think the person in the end is? I'm curious to know (grins)**

**This was a fun chapter to write and a way to explore even more of Edmund. How he is when Peter isn't there ;) Interesting side of him. He's braver than he gives himself credit for, I think. And Philip, well, we've all got to love him! (grins)**

**Yes, Archenland! It's finally introduced (nods). Remember, Edmund and the others didn't know about the other countries. And Archenland didn't go into an alliance with Narnia until after the Hundred Year Winter. Neither Archenland nor Calmorne knew that Narnia was free from the Witch's reign. And yes, in the upcoming chapters there will be Prince Cor and Corin (grins)**

**As always, if you spot any Americanisms, let me know. I'm trying to work on British spelling now too :)**

**Btw, the names of the two wolves, Ivaylo and Velvel roughly mean 'wolf' in different languages :) **

**Thanks so much for reading! You rock, each and every one of you, and I love hearing your thoughts **


	19. The Lord of Archenland

**Disclaimer: Narnia and Lord Dar property of our beloved C.S. Lewis. Thanks to MadoushiClef for her betaing**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed! You all rock (grins) This story has gone far beyond any of my imaginings. Over 100,000 words!  
**

**This chapter...well...two things to look out for :)**

**1) a similar quote from the movie**

**2) Names that you should recognize if you've read Horse and his Boy, and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**Enjoy! (dances) Yea! Archenland :D**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters, are extremely welcomed and of course very much appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Lord of Archenland**

There was soothing blackness until he felt a sharp stab of pain run through his body. He grimaced, blinking his eyes open sleepily. Everything was dark and quiet around him, the only light seeping through the flap in the tent. Wait…tent? He sat up abruptly and let out a yelp as pain shot through his body again and the world spun before his eyes. He fell back against the pillows, wincing, his head pounding. _Blimey…what happened? Where am I?_ He glanced around the tent, noting its dark colour. _All right, so it isn't one of our tents…then - _ Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. The fight in the mountains – something hitting his head quite hard – a man talking to him – and then blackness.

Edmund shifted carefully so that he was now in a sitting position against the pillows, still feeling dizzy. He shut his eyes, waiting until the dizziness passed and then reopened them. He looked down and winced, seeing white bandages wrapped around his bare torso and over his shoulder. He reached up tentatively to touch his head and felt more bandages. _Brilliant, just brilliant,_ he thought sarcastically. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was on a make-shift bed of blankets and several pillows. Beside him, draped over a small log, were his tunic, chain mail shirt, armor and sword-belt. Propped against the log were his boots and sword, and sitting on top of his clothes was his silver crown.

He lifted the blanket that covered him to see that he was only in his dark-green leggings and he was bare-footed. He dropped the blanket back down on his lap with a sigh, looking at his hands. _A right mess I've found myself in,_ he thought._ I can't even fight without being knocked down. What am I supposed to do about Peter? I don't even know where he is. I don't even know where I am, for that matter._

Not being able to sit still any longer and desperately needing answers, Edmund threw the blanket off his lap and gingerly climbed to his feet, swaying a bit as the tent spun around him. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to regain his balance, his head throbbing. When he felt steady enough to move, he opened his eyes and slowly pulled on his socks and boots. He carefully slipped into his tunic over his bandages, wincing as his injuries sent sharp twinges of pain through his body.

He walked slowly and a bit unsteadily towards the entrance, pushing the flap to the side. He stepped out into an unfamiliar campsite and surveyed the area. There were several tents clustered around the fire-pit, in which a roaring fire was blazing. Edmund looked around for anyone familiar, but he saw no one and his heart sunk. _Where am I? Who are these people? Wait…hang on…_ He squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the figures that were moving between the tents. The firelight glinted off armor, chain mail, and sword-hilts. Then his eyes widened in surprise as he realised what these figures were. _Humans! But – I thought – the only humans in Narnia are my brother, my sisters, and me…_

"Ah! I see that you've awakened!"

Edmund spun to face the source of the voice: a tall man with shoulder-length fair hair, a trimmed beard, and lively green eyes. He wore a dark-green tunic over his chain mail and his left hand rested on his sword-hilt. Edmund could only stare, stunned into silence. _He – who is he? Definitely human…bloody hell, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. How can there be humans here?_

The man smiled gently. "You took quite the knock to the head. How are you feeling?"

"Confused," said Edmund honestly, finally finding his voice.

The man chuckled. "Apologies. My name is Lord Dar of Archenland."

Edmund's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Archenland? You mean there are humans there?"

Dar laughed at this. "Yes, there are. Now, your General has been kind enough to explain everything to me, so I do understand if seeing humans is a bit of a shock for you." He motioned to a long log a few paces away. "Shall we sit?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes," he said, still confused but his head was beginning to clear.

They took a seat on the log, shifting to make themselves comfortable. Another wave of dizziness hit Edmund and he tried to remain still, waiting until it passed. Then he looked at Dar.

"Are you hungry? Of course you are," said Dar without letting Edmund answer and looked off to his right. "Ho! Shinnan! Bring some food for the Narnian King." With that, Dar turned to face Edmund and said, "Now, firstly, I want to assure you that everyone in your company is safe. Some are a bit battered, but of course that's what tends to happen when you battle those creatures in the mountains. Secondly, as I said before, General Orieus has told me what has happened in Narnia and that it has four rulers who, though they may be children, succeeded in defeating the enchantress that held Narnia in Endless Winter." He smiled. "I do not doubt you are braver than many men twice your age and though I must admit, it was quite a shock seeing Talking Animals and beings that we only thought to be myths; it is an honour to have crossed paths with your company."

At that moment, a shorter man, dressed in light armor and a black tunic, walked over, carrying a tray of food and a cup of water. "Thank you," said Dar, taking the tray from Shinnan, who gave a quick bow of his head before departing. Dar turned to Edmund, placing the tray between them on the log. "I'm afraid it isn't much."

"It's fine, thank you," said Edmund, picking up a piece of bread and eating it slowly, so as not to appear rude. "My company and I are in debt to you, my Lord, for saving our lives."

"We were simply passing by and saw that you needed help," said Dar with a smile. Then his face grew grave. "You see, I am on a mission myself. We are searching for my twin brother, the Lord Darrin. He was with a hunting party near Mount Pire when we last heard."

"We're looking for my brother as well," said Edmund, taking another bite and swallowing. "We were tracking him when we were attacked."

"Yes, General Orieus explained to us about that. Curious that he would be taken through the Pass to Archenland," mused Dar, rubbing his chin as he looked towards the fire thoughtfully. "Then again, our trail has led us to the Pass, which is curious as well, since before we met you, we thought that Narnia was nothing but snow and ice."

Edmund finished off the rest of the food, feeling better now that he had eaten. He looked at Dar, drinking the water and setting the empty cup on the tray. "What are you going to do?"

"Follow the trail as long as we can." Dar looked back at him. "Though it is becoming harder to track them."

"Ivaylo and his wolf pack are excellent hunters." _And hopefully they would be willing to help._ "Many of my people, such as the Panthers and Dogs, are very skilled trackers, and the Centaurs are formidable warriors and archers. If the paths do continue in the same direction, would you consider coming with us? You see, my brother, the High King, and I were hunting down the remnants of the White Witch's army when he disappeared just one night ago. There's bound to be more of her army lingering in the mountains and we could use the extra swords." He paused. "Where are we, by the way?"

"We're just on the other side of the Pass, in Archenland. My men weren't too keen on entering Narnia, thinking that the enchantress still had it under her spell. Now that we know Narnia is free and I have had the pleasure of meeting one of Narnia's Kings. It seems our paths are leading in the same direction and the skills of your people could be very beneficial to us. I think that working together would be just the thing that could help us find our brothers."

Edmund managed a small smile. "I would like that, Sir." He looked down at his lap, biting his lip.

He felt something squeeze his uninjured shoulder reassuringly and looked up to see Dar looking at him with a smile. "We'll find your brother, King Edmund."

"I just can't help but worry. We're sitting around here while he could be out there, hurt –" Edmund looked at the blazing fire. "I can't lose him, Sir. I almost lost him because of something foolish I did."

"There's no use in worrying about it tonight, lad," said Dar and Edmund looked at him. "You and your company need rest. You were hurt in that fight and you won't be of any use to anyone if you're exhausted. Try and get some sleep. We'll head out first thing in the morning. Besides, there's not much point in trying to follow a trail in the dark."

Edmund looked at him for a few moments before nodding and looking back at the fire. "Yes."

"Get some rest," said Dar, standing and picking up the empty tray. "I'll speak with your General."

Edmund stood as well, wincing as a twinge of pain shot through his bruised ribs. "I'll try." _I really don't want to just rest…but I suppose I should for a little while. Lord Dar is right. I just can't help but feel I need to be doing something, rather than sitting around. First thing I'm going to do when I wake up is to speak with Orieus and Ivaylo. _

"Good night, King Edmund."

"Good night, Lord Dar." Edmund turned and headed back into the tent, lying down but unable to rest. He looked up at the roof of the tent, watching as it shifted in the cool night breeze. He sighed and closed his eyes, thoughts running through his mind. _Peter…where are you? Please be all right. What were you thinking going off on your own? Trying to be the hero…you're such an idiot…I want to be angry but I'm too worried. Funny how the world works, isn't it? Usually Susan is the worrier…and now I'm worrying. I'm glad that we met the Lord Dar. He seems like a good chap and I know he'll be able to help us. I'm grateful that he aided us against those creatures…though what he said makes me uncomfortable…about the Pass…how you and his brother's trails led to it…what does that mean? Dad…I wish you were here to help me…Aslan…why did you have to leave? I do hope the girls are all right…who knows what's happening there…_ Edmund sighed, slipping into a fitful sleep.

--------

When Edmund awoke, he sat up slowly and found that he wasn't as dizzy as he had been the previous night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he climbed carefully to his feet, noticing that sometime during his sleep his bandages had been changed. All in all, he did feel better and when he moved, it didn't hurt quite as much.

He walked out of his tent into the moist, morning air. A light fog had settled in their camp but was slowly disappearing as the sun rose. "Your Majesty," said a voice and Edmund turned to see Orieus standing a few paces away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Edmund as Orieus walked over to him.

"Why don't we get you something to eat," said Orieus, "and then we'll discuss what's to be done today."

Edmund nodded. "Yes, that sounds good." He went to walk and the world swayed beneath him. He reached out for something to steady him and touched something warm. When his head cleared, he looked up to see Orieus standing next to him.

"Stay with me, Sire," said Orieus, giving him a small smile. "You're not too steady yet."

"Thank you," said Edmund gratefully and slid his hand into the leather straps that wound around the horse-half of the Centaur. With Orieus' help, Edmund made his way over to the fire-pit and took a seat on a large log.

Orieus motioned for someone to bring Edmund food and soon Edmund had a wooden tray on his lap filled with various fruits and dried meats. "I will bring the other Commanders here so that we can discuss our plans," said Orieus and Edmund nodded.

"Yes, do that." Edmund began to eat, taking sips of water between bites. He was anxious to get moving, not wanting to leave his brother in the clutches of Velvel longer than need be.

Soon Orieus and the other Commanders had gathered around him and waited expectantly. Edmund looked up at them, having finished his breakfast and set the tray off to the side. "I spoke with Lord Dar last night," he began. "I asked him if he would consider coming with us in our search for my brother. He said yes and so we will be combining our companies in search for both of our brothers."

"That is good to hear, your Majesty," said Mashera. He smiled, looking around at the Commanders and then looking back at Edmund. "I wouldn't mind having their swords with us if we should be attacked again."

"The Lord Dar seems to be a strong leader and a good man," said Orieus, looking around at them. "I spoke with him for quite some time last night, explaining our situation. As you know, Archenland has not had contact with Narnia for over a hundred years, ever since the Endless Winter began. His army is not used to people like us and so I suggest that you be aware of that when you are dealing with his army. Give them some leniency when they speak to you and treat them how you wish to be treated. The very fact that they came to our aid and have agreed to come with us speaks of their character." Orieus looked at Edmund. "What of the wolves, your Majesty?"  
"I will speak with them," said Edmund. _I just hope that they'll agree to help. They're invaluable._

"Very well," said Orieus.

"Do you want us to continue tracking from the trees?" asked Shadowclaw.

"Yes," said Edmund, nodding. He looked at Swiftian. "Swiftian, keep your Foxes and the Dogs close behind the Wolves as you have been doing. Also, I'll see if I can get something that belonged to Lord Dar's brother so that if you pick up his trail, we can follow that as well." Edmund looked at Arturon and Mashera. "Mix in with the Archenlanders, along with the Centaurs. Finntan," he said, turning to look at the Leopard Commander, "I want you to remain on the outside of the company as we move along and keep watch for any signs of attack."

"Yes, your Majesty," chorused the Commanders.

"General Orieus, do you have any other suggestions?" asked Edmund as he looked up at the Centaur.

Orieus looked thoughtful but still as stern as always. "I want you to remain in the middle, Sire. You're still hurt and in no shape to fight should we be attacked. I trust Philip to keep you out of harm's way but there's no guarantee what will happen today."

"Right." Edmund thought everything through and when he was confident they had covered everything he said, "Orieus, I'd like you to speak with Lord Dar about our plans we've just discussed."

"Yes, your Majesty," said Orieus with a brief bow of his head.

"That will be all," said Edmund and one by one the Commanders gave nods of respect and left.

Edmund stood slowly and looked around for Ivaylo. He spotted the wolf leader and his pack near the cliff-side at the edge of the camp. _Now to speak with him._ He took a deep breath and walked over to Ivaylo, stopping a few paces away. "Ivaylo."

The wolf leader looked up at him and climbed to his feet, his gold eyes glittering darkly. "Yes?"

"I know that you agreed to help me find my brother –"

"- and I said that I am loyal to no one but my pack."

"Are you saying you won't help us?"

"Did I say that?" growled Ivaylo. "Despite what you may think of wolves, we do not go back on our word."

Edmund's gaze never wavered as he looked at the wolf though inside he still felt nervous around him. _Appearing confident is the key, that's what Dad always told me,_ he thought. "Then you will help us?"

"What are you asking me to do?"

"We are joining with Lord Dar and his men. He is searching for his brother."

"That was not part of our agreement."

"At this point, it looks like we're following the same path. I do not expect you to stray from what you said you would do. All I ask is that you keep an eye out for any sign of where Lord Dar's brother may have been."

Ivaylo growled, glancing at his pack before looking back at Edmund. "You are lucky that I am not my brother," he snarled, turning back to his pack. He glanced back at Edmund. "We will continue to help you but you'll do well to remember that we do not answer to you."

"I will."

Ivaylo nodded slightly before snarling at his pack, "Come on." They bounded off to where the company was assembling.

Edmund turned and walked back to his tent to get dressed. It took quite a bit of time to put on his padded shirt, chain mail, tunic, and armor, but soon he was dressed and ready to go. The pain from his injuries was still present but fainter. He cinched his sword-belt around his waist and pulled on his gauntlets. Placing his crown back on his head, he picked up his shield and, wincing slightly, he made his way out of the tent.

"Your Majesty," whinnied a familiar voice and Edmund turned to see Philip trotting over to him, looking as concerned as a horse could be. "I'm very glad that you're all right. When they attacked, I –"

Edmund held up a hand to quiet Philip, smiling softly. "Philip, you were braver than any horse I know. You fought right along with me."

"Thank you, your Majesty," nickered Philip and Edmund moved forward to wrap his arms around Philip's neck, resting his head on Philip's mane.

"You're my friend, Philip, and you gave me a chance even after I called you horsey."

Philip snorted, which Edmund took as laughter. "Yes, well even humans make mistakes. You didn't know better."

"Now I do." Edmund straightened. "Are you ready?"

Philip nodded. "Of course."

"Good." Edmund slowly mounted Philip, swinging his leg over to the other side and sitting back in the saddle. They trotted over to where Orieus awaited with Lord Dar and the rest of their company.

-------

They rode for several hours down the mountain, moving as fast as they could given the steep terrain and sheer drops that they encountered. Dar pulled his horse up next to Edmund and Philip and looked over at the young King. "How are you feeling, lad?" asked Dar.

"Fine," said Edmund, though that wasn't necessarily true. His body still ached but he wasn't about to complain. _I don't want people worrying about me and making sure I'm all right. They've got more important things to focus on._ He had to smile softly at this. _Now I'm sounding like Peter,_ but at the thought of his brother, his face fell and Dar looked concerned.

"Thinking about your brother?"

Edmund nodded, looking at the reins in his hands and then at Dar. "I can't help it, Sir."

"I worry about my brother as well, but the way I see it, is that there isn't much point in worrying. It's not going to help anything and I know that we will find them, it's just a matter of time."

"Yes, you're right," he said quietly, looking out over the front half of the company.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Dar spoke up. "When I left Anvard (that is our castle), King Lune and his wife were expecting a child. I am hoping to return in time for the birth, as King Lune is a good friend of my brother and mine."

Edmund looked over at him. "What is your King like?"

Dar smiled. "He's a good man and very wise. He's been able to keep peace with the southern land of Calormen, which is no easy task. They are a warring people and I fear that it will be all too soon that they'll try to extend their hand to Archenland."

Edmund arched an eyebrow. "Another land?" _There's more? _Then he mentally chided himself. _Idiot, of course there's more. Why shouldn't there be? I wonder if it's like our world, with many different countries._

"You know not of Calormen?" asked Dar in surprise.

"No, Sir," said Edmund with a slight shake of his head, so as not to create another headache. "We've only recently become Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"I see." Dar nodded and smiled. "Well, Calormen is the southern-most land, far across the desert. Their leader is the Tisroc, whom I wouldn't trust as far as I can throw him."

"Then why would King Lune trust him?"

"I don't think he does, but peace is important and if we can keep it, so much the better." Dar chuckled. "You'll soon have plenty of countries to deal with, lad."

"What other countries are there?" asked Edmund curiously, thankful for anything to get his mind off of what could be happening to his brother.

"Let's see…" mused Dar, rubbing his chin. He smiled. "Well, there is Telmar to the West of Narnia, but the Telmarines don't have much contact with the rest of us. To the North of Narnia are the Wild Lands, in which there are rumors of giants." _Giants!_ thought Edmund in shock. "Then there are the islands of Galma and Terebinthia, which we have alliances with. South of them, near Calormen, are the Lone Islands, which your High King is Emperor of. They are Felimath, Doorn, and Adra. And North of Terebinthia are the Seven Isles, which are ruled by a very pleasant King by the name of Feidhlim. Beyond the islands lay the unknown waters and the Utter East."

"There's so many!" exclaimed Edmund, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

Dar laughed. "Lad, this is the world, did you expect it to be small?"

"I – well –" Edmund's cheeks tinged pink. "I didn't know what to expect."

Dar smiled, setting a hand gently on Edmund's shoulder. "It all comes in time." Orieus sounded his horn at that moment, making both of them look forward. Dar frowned. "Stay protected," he said firmly to Edmund and then guided his horse around several Fauns to gallop up to the front of the company. Edmund tried to see past the Centaurs and Archenlanders but he couldn't make out anything. _What's going on? Why did Orieus sound the horn?_

Then all hell broke loose.

Everything was a blur until Edmund found himself flying through the air and landing on the ground, the air knocked from his lungs. He gasped in pain, grimacing. _Why is it that I'm always falling?_ White-hot pain overwhelmed him and it was several moments before he could see clearly. Wincing, he sat up, using his shield for support. The sound of battle all around him spurred his adrenaline.

Clashing metal, screaming horses, shouts, snarls, yelps, and growls rang through the dense forest. Edmund looked up and saw what had attacked them: a band of Wild Boars, stark-white, clawed, wingless bat-like creatures, Ogres, smaller, winged creatures, and wolves. _Wait…wolves? Ivaylo? _But no, he saw Ivaylo in a wrestling match with one of the enemy wolves.

A high-pitched shriek drew his attention to Orieus' fight. The Centaur cut through one of the white creatures, sending it flying off the steep ledge. Using his shield, Edmund struggled to his feet, unsheathing his sword. Ignoring the pain that coursed through his body, he gritted his teeth and spotted a Faun fighting a small, winged creature. The Faun's guard dropped and Edmund cut down the creature before it could take advantage of the opening.

He heard a snarl behind him and spun to see one of the white creatures leaping at him. Edmund threw up his shield as hard as he could, hitting the white creature in the face and sending it staggering back. Without hesitation, he killed the creature swiftly and turned just as something leapt at him. There was a shrill cry and the thing fell to the ground at Edmund's feet: a wyvern. Edmund looked up to see Dar, still on his horse, his sword shining with blood.

"Get out of here, lad," said Dar before turning to cut down a Wild Boar that had leapt at him.

Something hit Edmund, sending him stumbling back. He cleared his head and threw his shield up just in time to block the attack from a wolf. Edmund crashed to the ground, gasping as the air was knocked violently from his lungs. The wolf stood on him, his shield between them, its weight making it difficult for him to breathe. He could hear it snarling on the other side of his shield.

Fumbling for his dropped sword, he felt his fingers enclose around the hilt. He thrust the sword up blindly, hearing the yelp from the wolf that let him know he had hit his mark. Then there was dead weight on top of him, making black spots dance in front of his eyes. He grimaced, barely able to breath due to the weight, and shoved the dead wolf off him.

Climbing to his feet, his body shaking in pain, Edmund heard a yelp and turned to see Ivaylo in a wrestling match with another, larger wolf. Not even thinking, Edmund stumbled towards them, raising his sword to cut the wolf away from Ivaylo. But then Ivaylo pinned the larger wolf beneath him, snarling. Edmund paused as Ivaylo looked up at him, bearing his blood-red teeth. "Velvel is mine." He turned to the wolf beneath him, which was growling. _Velvel!_ thought Edmund, his eyes widening. _That means… Peter!_

"You won't get anything out of me, traitor," growled Velvel.

Edmund didn't hear what Ivaylo's response was, for at that moment, he saw an Ogre making its away across a high ledge above Dar, who was busy fighting one of the white creatures. Edmund moved as fast as he could, ignoring his screaming muscles, and yelled, "Behind you!"

Dar turned to block the Ogre's attack and Edmund reached him just in time to protect Dar's back from the white creature. Edmund blocked the creature's attack with his shield and through a flurry of bone-numbing parries, Edmund managed to kill his opponent. Edmund stood numbly behind Dar, breathing hard as heat and dizziness washed over him. _Maybe…I'm not…as healed as I thought. _ The world was swaying dangerously and he fell to his knees. He saw a flash of green and then a wave of icy-blue magic. _Oh God..._ he thought, feeling a familiar sense of terror wash over him.

"Watch out!" cried a voice and Edmund lifted his head.

What he saw made his eyes go wide in horror.

* * *

**Oh...I know.. evil evil evil cliffy! (smiles innocently)** **That makes it three in a row. I think this one is the worst though...**

**So...what do you think? Any thoughts on Dar? What do you think Edmund saw?**

**And I'll apologize ahead of time because I won't be able to update until Wednesday most likely. Blame the evil mid-terms. :(**

**A note to remember. I am sticking with canon, therefore, yes, Jadis is dead and, well, what was that icy-blue magic at the end, you ask? I suppose you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out (winks)**

**Per usual, if you spot any Americanisms, please let me know. I'm working on keeping them to a minimum. I've even started using British spelling (grins)**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	20. Anvard

**Disclaimer: all is property of the amazing C.S. Lewis. **

**A/N: o.O Wow. Just wow. You all are so amazing! (gives hugs and biscuits) Thank you so much for all of your reviews and glad you're all in for the long haul! (grins) I have official done it. This story, at only twenty chapters, is the longest Narnia story on FanFiction! (dances) (is still in shock)**

**This chapter – by the title, I think we can safely assume a certain character will be introduced, that I know many of you are waiting for:) Also, there's a bit of angst here in the beginning, so be ready.**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and so very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Anvard**

Edmund swallowed, still staring. _I – no…_ He staggered to his feet, stumbling forward and falling onto his knees beside a shredded piece of dark-green clothing, stained with blood. He turned it over in his hands and saw the remnants of an embroidered golden-lion. _Peter!_ He choked back a sob, his chest constricting and his heart wrenching in despair. The icy-blue magic he had seen was pushed to the back of his mind, his only thoughts on his brother. _Peter – bloody hell, why!_ He gripped the torn cloth tightly, his knuckles turning white as he shut his eyes in an effort to hold back his tears. _You can't be dead! I won't believe it! I won't!_

The sound of the battle suddenly came back in full force and an icy-blue flash of light brought his attention to what was happening around him. His heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed. _It- it can't be _Her_. She's dead. Aslan defeated her! _ But no, it wasn't the White Witch Jadis. Still clutching the remnant of Peter's tunic in his hands, Edmund looked around and spotted Dar in a full-out wrestling match with a dark-haired man dressed in black armor. Around the man's neck was a shining, dark-blue amulet hanging on a silver-chain. Edmund saw another flash of icy-blue magic and Dar was sent staggering back. _So he – some sort of sorcerer…who? _Dar picked up his fallen shield, throwing it up just in time to block the man's sword-attack.

Dar yelled as he rushed at the man, narrowly escaping another blast of magic and hit the man directly in the chest with his shield. From Edmund's position a short distance away, his heart leapt up into his throat as the man conjured up an icy dagger, reading to stab Dar. "Watch out!" yelled Edmund and Dar glanced at Edmund in surprise.

It was in this brief moment that Dar was momentarily distracted and the man would have succeeded in stabbing him if Orieus had not leapt in just in time, swinging his sword at the man's head. However, the man dodged Orieus' swing and there was a brilliant, blinding flash of icy-blue light.

Edmund threw up his hand to shield his eyes and when the light had faded, he brought down his hand and gasped. _He's gone! Where did he go?_ It seemed both Dar and Orieus had the same thoughts as they scanned the surrounding forest for any sign of the dark-haired man. It appeared that the man had been the leader of the attack, for as soon as he had disappeared, the Ogres, winged beasts, and other creatures ran off into the forest, chased by several Centaurs.

His heart thundering in his chest, Edmund fell back into a sitting position, holding Peter's torn tunic in his hands. He stared, breathing hard, at the point where the man had disappeared. _Peter…where are you?_ He felt hot tears threatening to spill forth and swallowed. _Velvel was here – you had to be here – _But even as he thought this, he knew his brother was nowhere nearby. Edmund looked around the clearing and saw bloodied, exhausted soldiers, but no Peter. _Peter…_

He slowly stood, grimacing in pain, feeling dizzy and worn out. He never loosened his hold on the cloth in his hands, looking at it in despair.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" asked a concerned voice and Edmund looked up to see Orieus standing in front of him, looking down at him. Edmund just stared at him blankly, holding out the torn, bloodied fabric. Orieus' eyes went wide and he reached down to touch it, but Edmund snapped his hands back, clutching the fabric tightly against his chest.

"No," he choked out, "It's all I have."

Orieus' features softened as he looked at him. "Your Majesty," he said, his voice quieter. "Come with me and have your injuries tended to."

Edmund shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "No. Take care of everyone else. They need it more than I do." _Peter, please – please – please be all right. Aslan …you've got to help him. I'd do anything to have him here with me. Please._ He choked back a sob, feeling tears trickle down his cheeks.

"But your Majesty –"  
"No!" Edmund looked up at Orieus, breathing hard and wincing as a twinge of pain shot through his ribs. "They need to be taken care of. Leave me."

A flash of anger crossed Orieus' face and he looked ready to argue but instead he took a deep breath, and said curtly, "As you wish." He turned and walked away.

"Lad?" Edmund glanced up to see Dar standing only a few paces away, looking extremely exhausted and battered. A nasty gash above his left eye dripped blood down the side of his face, creating a path through the dirt that smudged his cheeks. Dar walked closer, setting a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "You need rest."

Edmund shook his head slowly, looking back down at the cloth in his hands. "I can't," he whispered. "Not while Peter's still out there – he needs me – I can't stop."

"I also wish that we could keep going to find our brothers, lad, but we're only human," said Dar gently. "Our companies are badly injured and we have to rest. It'd be best if you rested and allow someone to tend to your injuries. It'll do us no good to be worrying about your health when many others are in need of our attention."

Edmund looked at Dar, who was gazing at him sternly but also with concern. Edmund thought about his words, knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit that he was hurting terribly and was so exhausted he could barely remain standing. "Yes," he said finally. "You're right, Sir."

"Good. Come with me," said Dar, placing a hand on Edmund's back and gently ushering him towards the rest of the company. Edmund felt the dizziness hit him within only a few steps and then the ground rushed up to meet him.

-----

When Edmund regained consciousness, he sussed that his exhaustion had finally taken its toll. Lying on blankets and pillows, he could barely move, and kept his eyes closed, not having the energy to open them. _A right mess I've managed to get myself in…I can barely move and now I'm just going to hold everyone back. Peter, I'm sorry – I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to keep going – I'll find you, I swear. _He sighed and winced at the pain that resulted in that slight movement.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at the tent that he was in. He lowered his gaze to his body, which was half-covered by a blanket. His torso was a mass of bandages and though his head wasn't wrapped anymore, he still had an awful headache. His right hand was closed in a tight fist around the piece of Peter's tunic. _Peter…_

The sound of rustling cloth caused Edmund to turn his attention to the entrance to the tent. The tent-flap was pushed aside as Dar entered, walking over and taking a seat next to Edmund on the ground. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," he lied, managing a small smile. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Quite awhile."

Edmund's eyes flicked over Dar, taking in the man's tired appearance. Dar was still dressed in his armor and didn't look like he had stopped to take care of himself, save for bandaging the cut above his eye. His wavy, fair hair was tussled and he reminded Edmund of Peter when his brother always tried to pretend like he wasn't exhausted.

"Have you rested at all?" asked Edmund, frowning.

Dar gave him a small smile. "Not yet, lad. There are still many things to do."

"Then let me help," said Edmund, moving to get up but Dar placed a hand on Edmund's chest and gently pushed him back down into the pillows.

"No," said Dar firmly. "You've more than proven your worth as a warrior and a King. Don't be foolish enough to think that you're invincible."

Edmund would have laughed at the irony of this if it didn't hurt to do so. _Sounds like Peter,_ he thought. _I suppose I can't pull sanity rank here._ "All right," said Edmund, but he was already planning on what he was going to do as soon as Dar left.

"That's a good lad," said Dar, climbing slowly to his feet. "The Lord Colin is here with his men and brings word from King Lune. It seems that he wants both our companies back at Anvard and so we will be heading out in the morning."

"But what about our brothers?" asked Edmund, struggling to sit up but failed and fell back against his pillows. "I'm not leaving my brother out here to who knows what."

Dar smiled softly. "We're not giving up the search for them, don't you worry. But there is no way that we can continue like this without re-supplying and resting. Both our companies are strong but that last fight caused several severe injuries. Once we're back at Anvard, we'll be able to have fresh supplies as well as a well-rested company. Then we can start anew and find them."

_I've got to talk to Orieus…I don't want to stop!_ thought Edmund but all he said was, "Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Good. Now rest. I'll have someone bring you supper." Dar turned, departing the tent and leaving Edmund with his thoughts.

_I really don't want to stop looking for Peter…but,_ he thought grudgingly, _Lord Dar is right. What sort of King would I be if I forced everyone to keep going, even when they desperately needed rest and medical care? I'm still talking to Orieus, though._

Edmund pushed off his blanket, and, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, he pulled on his boots and stood carefully, setting the torn piece of Peter's tunic with his sword-belt. He found his tunic and slid it over his bandages, wincing as he did so. He moved slowly towards the entrance to the tent. Pushing aside the flap, he peered out to see if Dar was nearby, but he was nowhere to be seen. Edmund stepped out of the tent, closing his eyes as dizziness washed over him. Once he felt steady enough to move, he opened his eyes and began walking in search of Orieus.

-------

He was walking through the camp when he spotted the Faun Avedis trying to wrap fresh bandages around his arm, but failing. "Here, let me," said Edmund, taking the bandages away from a surprised Avedis.

"Your Majesty! Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shhh," whispered Edmund, putting a finger to his lips. "I'm supposed to but I can't just lay there. Now let me help you." Edmund batted Avedis' hand away and unwound the bandages from Avedis' arm. He looked around for the salve and found a wooden bowl filled with it, sitting on a small stump next to where Avedis stood. "Do you have a damp cloth?" asked Edmund.

"There," said Avedis, pointing with a bandaged hand to another wooden bowl filled with water and a flannel floating on top. Edmund reached over and squeezed out the excess water. Then he began to clean the nasty gash on Avedis' arm, which had started to bleed again. He frowned, trying to clean it as best he could. _I wish Susan were here. She always knows how to do these things._ Once he was satisfied that it was clean enough, Edmund took some salve and smoothed it over the injury. Picking up the clean bandages, he wrapped them around Avedis' arm. "Is that too tight?"  
Avedis shook his head. "No, it's perfect, Sire. Thank you."

Edmund gave him a small smile. "You're welcome." A wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed slightly.

"Are you all right, your Majesty?" asked Avedis, concerned. He reached out to steady Edmund, who gripped his uninjured hand.

"Thanks," said Edmund quietly. Once his vision cleared, he looked up at Avedis. "I'm fine." He managed to smile slightly. "Really." There was a pause. "Do you know where I can find General Orieus?"

"He should be over talking with the commanders – I think they went in that direction," said Avedis, pointing towards the cliff-side.

"Thank you." Edmund turned and headed in the direction that Avedis had given him.

He found Orieus speaking with Mashera, Arturon, and two of Dar's commanders beside a sheer wall of rock. Edmund waited until the other commanders had left before walking slowly over to Orieus, every step more painful then the next. He clenched his hands into fists and continued to walk. "General Orieus," he said and Orieus turned to him, a flicker of anger, surprise, and then frustration appearing in his features.

"Sire, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked sharply. "You know that you need to be resting."

Edmund ignored this and said, "Lord Dar said that a man named Lord Colin arrived with a message from Anvard. He said that we're to be going there and not looking for my brother." He tried to keep his voice calm but it wavered, his breath hitching in his throat.

"The company is tired," said Orieus. "We're not giving up on looking for the High King, but we're in no condition to keep going at this point. Neither are you."

"I'm fine," said Edmund stubbornly.

"No, Sire, you're not. It is my duty to keep you safe and I can't do that if you're constantly wandering around making your injuries worse. You need to rest or you're going to endanger the entire company tomorrow when we head to Anvard," said Orieus sternly, anger flickering in his voice. "Know that I will speak with Lord Dar and as soon as our company is ready, we will continue the search for the High King." He features softened slightly. "I know that you're worried, King Edmund, but working yourself to the point of exhaustion isn't going to make finding him any easier."

"What about Ivaylo and his pack? They're not going to want to go to Anvard. They were reluctant to even help in the first place."

"If they choose to leave our company, that is something that we'll just have to accept, when and if the time comes. Now get back to the tent and rest, Sire."

Edmund was extremely frustrated at this point and, having always hated being told what to do, he was ready to go off and find Peter himself. _Idiot, stop and think. You can't find him by yourself. Besides, Orieus is right. Just think._ Edmund took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You're right," said Edmund finally and turned, walking slowly back to his tent, ignoring the pain that continued with each step.

He was nearly at the tent when he saw Ivaylo walking nearby. Glancing behind him, Edmund didn't see Orieus or Dar, and so he walked over to the wolf leader, stopping a few paces away. "Ivaylo," he said.

Ivaylo looked up at him and bared his teeth. "What do you want?"

"We're to go to Anvard tomorrow. The company needs rest. Will you be joining us?" _I really need him and his pack…they've helped us when there wasn't any other trail to be found. _

"Our agreement was to help find your brother," snarled Ivaylo, bristling. "Going to this Anvard was not. Do not expect me to be with you when you depart tomorrow." Ivaylo turned, walking away.

Edmund sighed, looking down at the ground, too exhausted to argue with Ivaylo. _Nothing is going right. Peter, I really wish you were here._ He turned, defeated, and headed back to his tent.

--------

Edmund looked down at the reins in his hands as they drew closer to the castle, biting his lip. _Peter could still be out there…and now we're going clear out of our way to Anvard. How does King Lune even know me? Why would he request my presence? _Then his stomach twisted and dropped through to the ground. _Oh God…what if – Peter – what if they found him – and he – no, he can't be dead! Not possible!_ He shut his eyes in an effort to hold back his tears. _Think positive, Ed. Perhaps King Lune has heard some word of where Peter is. _Then another thought struck him and he sighed. _Ivaylo…he left last night with his pack. We'll have the Foxes and the Dogs…but the wolves were invaluable. Now what do we do?_

"Your Majesty," whinnied Philip and Edmund opened his eyes, looking down at his horse.

"Yes?"

"Don't be so sad, Sire," he said.

"Call me Edmund, please," said Edmund tiredly and quietly.

"We'll find your brother."

"I wish I had your certainty, Philip," said Edmund, managing a small smile. "I just can't help but think how hopeless it's beginning to seem. My company is hurt, we're going to a place that I've never even heard of, and though I know that Lord Dar is a good man and has good intentions, I can't help but feel that we're giving up too easily. We've lost Ivaylo and his pack – "

"Edmund," nickered Philip. "Why are you acting like you're defeated? It's not like you, and not how your brother would want you to feel."

"How do you know?" retorted Edmund angrily and then he looked down in defeat. "I'm sorry, Philip, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Philip shook his mane, blowing out air from his nose. "I've sussed that humans have many different moods. You need not apologise."

Edmund sighed. "Still, you're my friend and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. Pax?"

"Of course. Now, think of happier things. A good roll in the soft grass, delicious oats, warm sun, a hard gallop – think of this as an adventure!" whinnied Philip, picking up his pace. "We're going to a new castle with a new King, who must be a good King for Lord Dar believes this, and he is a good chap. To the East! To the rising sun and better days! Why, I bet that this King Lune will know exactly what to do and we'll find the High King before you can blink!"

Edmund couldn't help but smile slightly as Philip continued to chatter happily. He chuckled quietly and winced. "Ouch, Philip, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"Apologies, Sire."

"Edmund."

"Right. Edmund."

Edmund smiled a bit more at this. "Thank you, Philip."

"Think nothing of it."

They rode in silence and Edmund was in slightly higher spirits thanks to Philip. When Dar rode over to him, Edmund apologised for leaving his tent earlier. Dar waved it off with a smile, saying that it was only natural for someone in his position. Then Dar began to tell him of Anvard and King Lune, giving him wonderful descriptions and stories about King Lune's conquests.

"– and you'll find that he is a most kind-hearted fellow. Queen Adelaide wouldn't have him any other way," continued Dar with a smile as they rode along a wide dirt path. They were nearly at the castle now for the trees were beginning to thin out and be replaced by vast, green lawns.

"He sounds like someone you can count on."

"Quite true," said Dar with a nod. "A good friend and a good King." Then a wide smile split his face and he pointed ahead. "There lies the castle of Anvard."

Edmund followed Dar's gaze and his eyes widened. While not nearly as impressive as Cair Paravel, Anvard was nevertheless stunning. The castle was very old and built of warm, reddish-brown stone, with several towers piercing the cloudy, darkening sky. North of the castle was a high, wooded ridge, blocking the fierce northern wind, and far beyond the ridge towered distant mountains, their tops disappearing into the clouds. Edmund glanced behind him and saw that the sun was beginning to set over the dark-green forest. He turned his attention forward as they began walking on a wide, stone path, framed by beautiful, lush green lawns. The castle towered over them as they drew closer to the front archway. The iron-bared portcullis was raised, allowing Edmund to see into the inner courtyard of the castle. There were many smaller archways surrounding the distant courtyard and Edmund vaguely wondered if there were as many passages here as there were in Cair Paravel.

Just before they reached the gate, a horn was sounded, its clear sound echoing off the nearby ridge. Edmund saw three men walking towards them, the center of which drew his attention. The man walking in the middle had to be the jolliest, fattest, apple-cheeked, twinkling-eyed person that Edmund had ever laid eyes on. He was dressed in ordinary clothes, though richer than most, and he smiled brightly as they neared.

Their company drew to a halt in front of the three men and Lord Dar climbed off his horse, moving to greet the men. "Your Majesty," said Dar, bowing to the man in the center. Then Dar acknowledged the other two men, who smiled in return. "Lord Peridan, Lord Cole."

"Welcome back, Lord Dar," said the man, who Edmund realised was, in fact, King Lune. He smiled warmly, clapping Dar on the shoulder. "I bid you a very heartily welcome."

"Thank you, Sire. May I present King Edmund of Narnia," said Dar, motioning to Edmund, who took this as his cue to climb off Philip.

He carefully dismounted Philip, taking a moment to regain his balance, and walked over to King Lune, bowing his head though it caused him to feel dizzy. "It is an honour to meet you, Sir," he said, lifting his head to look King Lune in the eyes.

King Lune's eyes sparkled merrily and Edmund had to wonder why he was in such good spirits. He felt hope rise in his chest. _Perhaps he knows where Peter is! Oh, I do hope so!_ "The honour is mine. To hear that Narnia is green and well and ruled by four Kings and Queens who have managed to defeat the enchantress brings cheer to my house." Edmund vaguely wondered how King Lune knew this, but figured that they must have sent back a messenger when the Lord Colin had arrived at their camp. "I welcome thee, lad," said King Lune, taking Edmund's hand and giving it a firm, yet careful shake so as not to cause Edmund any more pain. "I am sorry to hear of your misfortunes in the mountains and I bid thee to come with me for I have something that I believe concerns your journey."

"What is it?" asked Edmund, his eyes widening.

"Come," said King Lune, gently guiding Edmund towards the gate. "The Lord Peridan and Lord Dar will see to it that your company is well-taken care of."

Edmund glanced back at Dar, who gave him an encouraging smile and a brief nod. Edmund's gaze flicked to Orieus, who nodded as well. Not having much choice, Edmund allowed the King to guide him through the gate and into the castle.

Many thoughts rushed through Edmund's mind as they walked through the maze of corridors, the stone walls covered in rich tapestries. _I wonder what he's going to show me? Perhaps he has someone that knows what happened to my brother! Or knows about that man in black that attacked us the other night. Oh, I do hope that he knows where my brother is. Peter, please be all right. _ He didn't know what to say to the King of Archenland and thus kept quiet, lost in his own thoughts, his heart beating rapidly. _It's my fault that Peter found himself in this mess – why couldn't I have been stronger so we could have kept going? Now Aslan knows where my brother is – what if that awful man did something to him? Aslan – please – please._

"This way, lad," said King Lune, snapping Edmund out of his thoughts. Edmund looked to see that they had stopped in front of a closed door. Behind them were open-arches that looked out over one of the lush courtyards, a cool breeze wafting through the corridor. King Lune pushed open the door, allowing Edmund to step into the room warily.

Edmund looked around the expensively-furnished room, complete with a king-sized canopy bed, a large wardrobe, a desk, and two doors leading off to other rooms. On the far wall were two, tall rectangular windows, which had been opened to let in the fresh air. He heard movement to his right and turned. His eyes went wide as he looked at the figure standing only a few paces away.

_Peter!_

_

* * *

_

**Apologies for the cliffy. I promise that's the last one for awhile ;)**

**Look, I did good! I managed to get you the next chapter in the same day (is proud). (nudges OhcEEcho) I won our challenge (grins)**

**So, what do you think of King Lune? Dar? Who's the man in black? You know I love to hear your thoughts!**

**For those Ivaylo fans out there, don't worry, our wolf will be back soon enough ;) This was mostly a transitional chapter again, getting us to the next big segment of action.**

**Citing: description of Anvard and King Lune are from The Horse and his Boy chpts 11 and 15**

**Let's see… oh yes, Americanisms, the usual. If you see them, let me know. :)**

**Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate your thoughts :D**

**Look for the next chpt after next Monday (apologies ahead of time for the delay!)**


	21. Reunion

**Disclaimer: all is property of C.S. Lewis, of course ;)**

**A/N: All of you are simply so amazing! Thank you so very much for all your reviews and continued support. It means a great deal to me and I'm so excited that this is on many of your favourites list. Thanks a million! A quick thanks to MelanieEden, who has started the official Ivaylo fan club (grins) Go to her profile for more information  
**

**I am SO sorry that I kept all of you waiting! I really didn't mean for that to happen, but mid-terms and FanFiction made me wait for awhile. However, I did get you a chapter and it's a decent length. And look for about a chapter a day now :)**

**As always, reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always extremely welcomed and so very much appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Reunion**

Edmund was speechless, staring at his older brother in shock. Peter looked like he had been through hell, but he was very much alive. He wore a light-blue tunic, dark-blue leggings, and soft black boots. Both of his hands were bandaged around the knuckles and Edmund didn't doubt there were more bandages beneath his brother's clothes. A deep-purple bruise adorned the left side of his face and a healing cut ran right below it, near his eye. _I – he's –_

"Y-y- you idiot!" he sputtered, not really knowing what to say. He felt a mixture of emotions: anger, relief, shock, and others he couldn't describe. Peter's eyes went wide at Edmund's declaration but he said nothing. In one swift movement, Edmund walked over to Peter and gripped his tunic in a white-knuckled grip. He glared up at his brother. "Y- You worried me half to death! You act all heroic one night and then - then you're gone in the morning! What the bloody hell were you thinking! I thought you were dead! We were attacked and I saw your torn tunic and – and – what was I supposed think!" And then all at once the anger was gone and Edmund had thrown his arms around Peter's waist in a fierce hug, burying his face in his brother's chest, sobbing.

He felt his brother flinch and then wrap his arms around Edmund, hugging him tightly. "Edmund," he whispered, burying his face in his younger brother's hair. They sank into a large, cushioned chair and Edmund never let go of his brother, tears streaming down his cheeks and dampening Peter's tunic. _Thank Aslan he's alive…Peter you are such an idiot but bloody hell – I don't know what I would have done if you had died._

"Ed," rasped his brother but Edmund didn't loosen his hold, his eyes still shut tight. "Ed." A bit stronger. Gentle hands touched Edmund's arms, carefully pushing him away so that Edmund had to open his eyes and look up into his brother's tired face. Peter gave him a soft smile and Edmund choked back the fresh tears that threatened to fall. "You were holding a bit tight."

Surprisingly, Edmund managed to find his voice and choke out, "Sorry."

"It's all right."

Edmund looked at his brother, unable to find the right words for what he was feeling. Finally, he just sputtered, "Y- you're such an idiot, you know that?"

Peter chuckled and then winced, placing his hand on his side. "Yes, you've mentioned it."

Edmund frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Peter," said Edmund, exasperated. "I think we both know you're hurt."

"I just got a bit banged up, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe you," said Edmund and reached for the edge of Peter's tunic.

"Ed, I'm fine, honestly!" said Peter, trying to prevent Edmund from lifting up his tunic but Edmund swatted his hands away.

Edmund gasped as he saw the white bandages covering nearly every inch of skin on Peter's torso. Where there weren't bandages, Edmund could see dark-purple bruises forming. "Peter!" Edmund stared up at his older brother, who winced. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I should ask the same thing about you," replied Peter, frowning, looking over Edmund's appearance.

"I asked first," retorted Edmund stubbornly, dropping Peter's tunic and sitting back against the armrest, wincing as he did so. "Talk."

Peter sighed and shifted slightly, leaning against the back of the chair. "I suppose I have no choice?"

"None. Now stop stalling."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you?" retorted Edmund.

"You are so stubborn."

"And you aren't?"

"Ed –" sighed Peter, running a hand through his hair.

"What? Tell me what happened before I –"

"Before you what?" asked Peter, arching an eyebrow.

Edmund paused. "I'll tell you when I figure it out. Now just tell me what happened or I'm not letting you out of this chair." With that said, Edmund set his legs over Peter's and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Peter a challenging look. He ignored the pain that resulted in this movement, needing to know what had happened to his brother to cause him such pain. _When I find out who did this to Peter, I swear I'm going to kill them. _

Peter was quiet, looking at Edmund's legs across his lap and then moving his gaze towards the open windows. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "First promise me you won't do anything rash," said Peter, noticing the dark look in Edmund's eyes.

"I'm not promising anything," said Edmund, scowling. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it."

Peter managed a small smile. "Now who's the one trying to be heroic?"

"Don't you try and turn it back on me. And you're stalling again."

"Just promise me, all right?"

Edmund was quiet for a long while until he finally muttered, "Fine." _Or not. I don't care what Peter says, they deserve to pay for what they did._

"Thank you." Peter took a deep breath, wincing as he did so. Edmund's frown deepened but he didn't say anything, waiting for his brother to continue. Peter looked out the windows and said, "That night that I disappeared, I was out walking and before you say anything –" Peter held up a hand to quiet Edmund. Edmund closed his mouth, frowning. "- I didn't leave the camp. The Watches knew where I was. The next part is blurry because all I remember is a flash of green and then blackness. When I awoke, I was somewhere in the forest, tied to a tree. I remember a man in black and he said something about how pathetic our Watches were because they couldn't even detect the simplest of magic."

_I wonder if it's the same man that we ran into,_ thought Edmund but didn't say anything, wanting his brother to continue.

"Anyhow, suffice it to say that the two days I was with that man and his wolves weren't some of my better ones." Edmund frowned at the look of pain in his brother's eyes. "We were in the mountains when we encountered a company of men fighting their own battle with some of the Witch's remnants. It turns out that they were Archenlanders. There was loads of confusion and I don't remember that much – a man pulled me out of the fray – Lord Colin I believe. He must have thought I was an Archenlander – I honestly don't know – I blacked out after that. When I awoke, I was here, in Anvard. King Lune was sitting next to my bed and informed me that his men had rescued me and that I had been unconscious for over a day since they had brought me here. When he was content that I was well enough, he began asking me questions – who I was – how I ended up with the man in black. That's when I explained to him about Narnia and the four of us. He sent Lord Colin and his men searching for you and it was a matter of luck that they ended up finding you, Ed."

_So that's how King Lune knew so much,_ thought Edmund, frowning as he looked at his lap. _What did that man do to my brother? I'll find him…somehow…and I'll make him pay._ His gaze narrowed as he thought about what he could do but his mind wouldn't cooperate with him. His headache had returned and he reached up, touching his fingers to his temple, wincing. _Bloody headache._

"Ed?" asked Peter, concerned, reaching out to touch Edmund's shoulder.

"I'm fine," said Edmund, waving off his brother's hand. Truth be told, he wasn't fine. Everything was spinning and he shut his eyes, trying to make his head stop pounding.

"No, you're not. Come on, we need to get you cleaned up and then you need to sleep."

Edmund managed to glare slightly at his brother. "Oh, and you don't? Besides, how exactly to you expect to do that when you can't get up?"

Peter looked thoughtful and then in one swift motion, he scooped Edmund up into his arms, standing. "Like that," smirked Peter, looking down at his brother.

"Hey! Put me down!" protested Edmund, but he was too exhausted to struggle very much.

Peter winced slightly as Edmund tried to get out of his arms. "Ed, I don't care what you say. You need tending to."

"Peter – gah!" cried Edmund, letting out a cry of frustration as his brother carried him towards one of the doors. "Just – just put me down! I'm fine!"

"Rosa?" called Peter, ignoring his brother's protests.

A young girl hurried into the room, looking at Peter. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Draw a bath please," said Peter and Rosa curtsied before entering the bathroom.

Edmund heard the sound of running water growing louder as Peter carried him towards the bathroom, limping slightly. By now Edmund had given up struggling but he was glaring at the ceiling. _Peter, you bloody idiot! You're hurt too – _Edmund winced as Peter set him down finally, feeling sharp stabs of pain run through his body. Edmund glanced at his brother and saw the pain in his brother's eyes as Peter placed a hand against a wall for support. Edmund frowned. _Idiot._

"I was perfectly capable of walking, you know," said Edmund, glaring slightly at his brother but it wasn't out of anger. He sighed and looked around the bathroom, seeing Rosa slip out of the room. It was very different from his bathroom in Cair Paravel. For one, all the walls were solid and covered with brightly-colored tapestries. Edmund's gaze fell on the large tub near one wall and saw that it was filled with sudsy water.

"You wouldn't have listened if I hadn't carried you," said Peter, looking at his younger brother.

"Not an excuse."

Edmund saw the flicker of pain in his brother's eyes as Peter straightened. But it was gone as soon as it had come, replaced by calm features. "Ed, are you going to be all right to take a bath?"

Edmund narrowed his gaze. "If you don't go out that door this minute –" He jabbed a finger towards the door and winced inwardly as that sent a fresh wave of pain through his arm. "I'm going to figure out some way to make you shut up and rest. I'd be quite useless if I couldn't bathe myself. Now go."

Peter looked unsure. "But your injuries – "

"- are not as bad as yours. Would you stop acting Peterly for one bloody second and just go?"

Peter arched an eyebrow. "Peterly?" There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes, Peterly. My word for you – noble, heroic, and stubbornly idiotic."

Edmund could tell that Peter was ready to collapse, especially after straining himself by carrying Edmund to the bathroom. Peter chuckled softly and was quiet for a few moments before sighing. "All right, but yell if you need anything."

"Out." Edmund gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, fine," said Peter with a small smile, shaking his head. He left, closing the door behind him.

Edmund shook his head, sighing. _He really is going to get himself killed one of these days._ Moving as slowly as possible, Edmund undressed and gingerly removed his bandages, wincing at the sight of the multi-colored bruises that adorned most of his torso. There were tiny cuts everywhere, including a burning one across his cheek. He carefully climbed into the tub, sliding down into the warm, soothing water. Leaning back, wincing slightly, he closed his eyes and allowed his muscles to relax.

He lay like this for quite some time, thinking. _I'm just glad he's all right…I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been safe…He looks like he's gone through quite the ordeal. King Lune seems like a good chap and he did take care of my brother, so he can't be that bad. Lord Dar respects him and thinks highly of him. _ His thoughts wandered, drifting back towards Cair Paravel. _I wonder what Susan and Lucy are up to right now? With all those other lands out there – I wonder if anyone has visited yet. Probably not. Lord Dar said that until he had run into my company he had believed, like the rest of Archenland, that Narnia was just snow and ice. I wouldn't be surprised if the other lands think that too. Though I do hope the girls are all right and nothing has happened. It seems that Peter and I got ourselves into quite the situation – and who knows what that man in black is going to do? We never found Lord Dar's brother – perhaps Darrin wasn't with Peter – but then where would he be?_

He drifted in and out of consciousness, sleep beckoning him. He was far more exhausted than he realised and his body was beginning to shut down on him. Figuring that he probably shouldn't fall asleep in the water, Edmund climbed out of the tub and dried himself with one of the towels, moving carefully over his injuries. He looked around, wrapping his towel around his waist, and spotted a jar of healing salve and fresh bandages sitting on a wooden table. _Probably what they used for Peter._

Edmund walked over to the table and opened the jar of salve. He rubbed it over his bruises and injuries, wincing as it stung in his healing cuts. When he was finished with the salve, he took the bandages and wrapped them around his torso as best he could. It wasn't the best bandaging job, but he wasn't about to ask for Peter's help. _He needs to think about himself for a change,_ thought Edmund.

Edmund left the bathroom and stopped upon seeing the sight that lay before him. Peter was sprawled out on the canopy bed, fast asleep and, for once, Edmund didn't see pain in his brother's features. Edmund smiled softly. _Knew he was exhausted._ Moving silently, Edmund walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door as quietly as he could. Finding a pair of trousers and a long sleeping shirt, Edmund changed into them, moving slowly to minimize the pain each movement caused.

Edmund draped his towel over the back of a chair and padded over to the bed, climbing onto it. He picked up a pillow and gently placed it under Peter's head. His brother mumbled something, shifting, but didn't wake. Edmund draped part of the blankets over top his brother and once he was satisfied that Peter was comfortable, he lay back against the pillows. He watched his sleeping brother for a few moments before exhaustion took its toll and Edmund slipped off into a deep slumber.

-----------

Edmund woke to the delicious smell of roasted meats and herbs. He smiled, taking a deep breath and then grimaced. _Bad idea_, he thought as he touched a hand to his aching ribs. He blinked his eyes open sleepily and sat up slowly to see quite the feast laid out before him. At first he thought he was dreaming, for a table had been set up at the end of the canopy bed, laden with every sort of food dish that Edmund could think of.

Then he realised that Peter wasn't lying next to him and his heart began to beat quickly. "Peter?"

"Here."

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, looking over to see his brother standing up from a chair. Peter crossed over to the bed, taking a seat on the end. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Peter gave him a soft smile and motioned to the food. "King Lune had his servants bring this up for us. He said that after what we had gone through, we shouldn't be moving around very much. He wants us to eat our fill and then let one of the servants know when we're finished. They'll bring King Lune here, for he'd like to speak with both of us."

Edmund nodded. "All right." His stomach rumbled and they both laughed lightly, Edmund wincing at the twinge in his ribs.

"Ed?" asked Peter, frowning.

"My ribs are healing," said Edmund. "Don't worry so much. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Edmund shifted over to the end of the bed and began to heap a plate full of as much food as he could manage.

Both boys were quiet as they began to eat their supper. Edmund glanced at Peter as he took a bite of chicken. _I know I sound like a right sap but I couldn't be happier right now,_ thought Edmund as he took another bite of his chicken, chewing thoughtfully. _Thank Aslan that my brother is alive. Even if he still is as stubborn as before._

Peter scooped another serving of potatoes onto his plate and continued to eat.

"I can't believe we've only been gone just under a week," said Edmund, sipping his juice. "It seems like quite a bit longer."

Peter nodded, swallowing what he was eating. "I know what you mean." He paused. "Ed – what happened up there in the mountains? How did you get hurt so badly?"

Edmund finished off his supper, setting the empty plate on the table. He leaned back against the bedpost, wincing as he did so. When he was finally in a semi-comfortable position, he said, "After you disappeared, we began searching for you. We had just forded the Great River when we were attacked by wolves."

Peter's eyebrows rose. "Wolves? The Witch's wolves?"

"Are you going to let me continue or are you going to keep interrupting?" asked Edmund, folding his arms over his chest. Peter gave him a sheepish smile and Edmund just sighed, but he was smiling as well. "Anyhow, we were attacked by wolves. However, these wolves weren't on _Her_ side at all. Their leader was Ivaylo – his brother Velvel is the one who helped to kidnap you. I spoke with Ivaylo and he agreed to help us find you. Ivaylo and his pack led us towards the South –"

"Wait, you _trusted_ those wolves?" asked Peter incredulously. "How could you know if they weren't just lying?"

Edmund gave Peter an exasperated look. "Peter."

"I just don't understand, that's all."

"You never met Ivaylo, there's no way you could understand," said Edmund, his words coming out a bit sharper than he had intended. Peter winced and Edmund sighed. "Look, I never said I trusted them. I just said that they helped us follow your trail. Without them, we would never have reached the Pass between Narnia and Archenland and never run into Lord Dar and his men."

"Lord Dar …" mused Peter. "I think I remember King Lune mentioning him – he had gone after his missing brother. That's why King Lune and his men were out there when they were attacked."

Edmund nodded slightly. "Yes. We were attacked and Lord Dar and his men helped us. I don't really remember that much of the battle, but I do remember when Ivaylo saved my life." Edmund gave Peter a look that said, 'See? Not all wolves are bad'. "The battle wasn't going well – it was the day before I met Lord Dar. I remember fighting a Minotaur and he definitely was winning. Then I saw a blur and next thing I know, Ivaylo had knocked the Minotaur away, finishing him. I saw him save a lot of our company – Avedis the Faun among them. He risked his life, Peter," said Edmund seriously, "to save mine and many others. He and his pack are not like _Her_ wolves."

Peter gave him a small smile in response, quiet for a few moments. Edmund could see him considering everything and knew that after what his brother had gone through with Maugrim, it was no easy task to accept that Ivaylo was decent. Finally, Peter gave a brief nod. "Then I am grateful to Ivaylo for doing that. Are the wolves still with you?"

"Are you going to let me tell my story or not?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow.

Peter chuckled. "Just go on."

"Fine. Now – where was I – oh, right. Anyhow, when I woke up I met Lord Dar. He explained about how he was out searching for his brother, Darrin, and that his company had encountered our battle. He really is a good chap. Reminded me of Dad." Both boys were quiet for a few moments, thinking about their father. England was so very far away and it was beginning to feel more like memories. Finally, Edmund spoke up, continuing, "He agreed to join companies, since the trail for both you and Darrin seemed to be going along the same path. While we were riding, he explained to me about all the other countries. I don't even remember half their names," chuckled Edmund, "there are so many!"

"I would hope there would be more," said Peter, smiling. "I wonder if Lucy and Susan have encountered anyone from those other lands yet?"

"I don't think they would," said Edmund. "Lord Dar said that until they ran into us, they thought that Narnia was a land of snow and ice and that Talking animals were just myths. Imagine their surprise when they met our company." Both boys laughed at this.

"It would have been funny to see the looks on their faces," said Peter and Edmund nodded.

"I know."

"So what happened after Lord Dar joined up with your company?"

"Well, nothing really happened for awhile. We were just talking – I think we were in Archenland by then, I don't remember – but then we were attacked by another remnant group." Edmund looked down, swallowing, remembering quite clearly the panic and pain he had felt during that battle. "That's when I found a torn piece of your tunic," he said quietly. "I didn't know what to think –" His voice choked slightly. He felt a hand on his and looked up to see Peter giving him a soft smile.

"Ed, I'm here and very much alive."

"I know, but still." Edmund sighed, looking out one of the windows towards the forest beyond.

Peter withdrew his hand from Edmund's, leaning back, and both boys lapsed into silence.

After a few moments, Edmund spoke again, "That battle was one of our toughest yet." Edmund looked at his brother. "That man in black that you spoke of – I think it was the same one that we ran into. He had some sort of magic power – it reminded me of _Her_." Edmund shivered, swallowing. "Lord Dar fought him but he disappeared. Then I don't remember much – I blacked out."

"You do realise that if that man is the one who kidnapped me and the one who fought you – we've got a far more serious problem on our hands than just hunting down the remnants of _Her_ army."

Edmund nodded. "I know. That's one thing that worried me about all these attacks." He looked down at his lap, thoughtful. "They were far too organised."

"And what of Ivaylo and his pack?"

"Velvel was there in the battle – Ivaylo fought him. Like I said, I don't really remember everything too clearly. When I woke up, it had been over a day since the battle. Lord Colin and his men had arrived by then and that's when we were told that King Lune requested our presence here."

"I'm glad that they found you. Incredibly lucky – I wouldn't be surprised if Aslan hadn't helped out in some way."

Edmund nodded, smiling softly as he thought about the Great Lion. "Me either."

"Did Ivaylo come with you here, to Anvard?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. They agreed to only follow the trail – not go out of the way." He paused. "You know, I miss that wolf though. He really helped us and though I can't say he was the most pleasant wolf to be around, he always made things interesting."

"What did Orieus have to say about you taking the aid of wolves?"

"He wasn't very happy about it, of course. But it didn't matter, because we needed the help."

Peter chuckled. "You standing up to Orieus – that would be quite the sight."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing," said Peter, still chuckling. "You both are so stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"What does that matter?"

"I don't know." Both boys laughed and Edmund winced as his ribs gave another twinge. "Stop making me laugh."

"Sorry," apologised Peter, smiling.

"It's fine."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and both of them looked over as the door opened, revealing King Lune. They made to get up but King Lune held up a hand, chuckling. "No need, lads." He shut the door and pulled up a chair next to the bed, in which he sat. "I trust that you have rested and eaten your fill?"

"Yes, your Majesty," said Peter. "Thank you."

"Good," said King Lune with a smile. "Now, I know that I had said that you need merely to let my servants know when you were finished, but you will have to forgive an anxious old King." Both boys smiled at this. _A real King…blimey,_ thought Edmund, still smiling. He felt a little nervous, unsure as to how casual the King would be. _He seemed very friendly when I first met him – hopefully I don't mess anything up. _"I have spoken with the Lord Dar and he has explained everything to me thus far. I come to ask what you plan on doing, now that you have reunited."

"We hadn't really thought about it," said Peter honestly.

"Before any of this happened, we were tracking down the remnants of the White Witch's army," said Edmund.

"Yes – those are the creatures that we encountered in the mountains," said King Lune. "It was not expected for we had no knowledge of these remnants. It does concern me that they have moved into Archenland."

"Have you heard anything about a man in black?" asked Peter.

King Lune shook his head. "Nay. Lord Dar told me that you had encountered such a man in the mountains, but he knows not who this man is either." His face looked grave. "I fear that we have not heard the last of him."

Peter nodded, looking thoughtful. Then he frowned. "Our sisters need to know about him, just in case. He might stay near this border but if he really is organising the Witch's army again, or an army of his own, the rest of Narnia could be in danger as well. We need to get a message to Cair Paravel to warn them of what could possibly happen. I can send Shadowclaw for he can move at night and through the trees. Your Majesty, is the only way to Narnia through that Pass?" asked Peter.

King Lune nodded. "Aye."

"I hate to send him through there," said Peter, glancing at his bandaged hands before looking back up at King Lune, "what with all the attacks that have happened."

"He'll be a lot safer than any human," pointed out Edmund.

"True," said Peter.

"Who is this messenger you are sending?" inquired King Lune.

Peter smiled at the King. "He's the leader of our Panthers."

King Lune chuckled. "It will take me time to become accustomed to your Talking animals."

"It was a bit of a shock for us as well," said Peter, chuckling softly.

"Well," said King Lune, standing. He smiled down at the two boys. "I am sure you will want to send your messenger as soon as possible and will not want to remain cooped up in this room. If you go down this hall to the right and take the stairs at the end, it will lead to the inner courtyard. This is where you should be able to find the majority of your company."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Peter with a respectful bow of his head.

"Think nothing of it, lads." King Lune looked at Edmund. "I must say, when your brother told me of four children sitting upon the thrones of Narnia, I was surprised. But after the Lord Dar told me of your bravery and skill as a leader, even at your young age, I was proven wrong. You are a better King than most." Edmund felt his cheeks flush at the compliments and he couldn't explain the feelings that stirred inside him at those words. King Lune looked between the two brothers. "Later, I wish to speak with you of your plans. We have a common interest in this man in black, and I believe we could work out something that could benefit us both." He smiled. "While you are here in Anvard, make yourselves at home. We can meet tomorrow morning in my Council chambers. Ask any of the servants and they will be able to direct you there." He gave a slight nod to both of them. "Until then, rest lads and feel assured that you are safe here in my home."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Peter, smiling.

King Lune nodded and turned, leaving the room.

Edmund and Peter turned to each other. "A good chap," said Peter. He frowned, looking at his bandaged hands. "I do hope that Susan and Lucy are safe."

"I'm sure they are," said Edmund. "Besides, Cair Paravel is quite a ways away from here."

Peter nodded. "Yes."

"Peter." Peter looked up at his brother. "Stop worrying so much!"

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can. Let's go." Edmund climbed off the bed, ignoring the twinges his injuries sent through his body. "You're coming with me." Edmund ushered Peter into a standing position.

"Where are we going?" asked Peter, confused.

"First to find Shadowclaw. Then exploring." Edmund grinned. "Come on." He turned, walking towards the door and opening it.

Peter just shook his head, chuckling as he followed Edmund, limping slightly. "You never stop, do you?"

"Never," said Edmund, still grinning. They both laughed as they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**So...what did you think?**

**:D See! No cliffy! **

**To define the word Peterly, according to myself and Capegio: someone noble, heroic and incredibly stubbornly idiotic (grins)**

**I appreciate your patience and waiting. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you! But at least the brothers are back together. Now we just need the girls, right? (grins) I've got plenty in store and trust me, they're not out of the woods quite yet.**

**We were in need of some brotherly love and fluff, so hopefully I've appeased you :)**

**And now you know what happened to Peter, or at least as much as he was willing to tell Edmund. Next chapter you'll get an update on Susan and Lucy, so don't worry ;)**

**As for the man in black and his amulet hm...(grins) I suppose you'll have to wait to figure out that one**

**Also, with King Lune's speech, I'm just going to go off how he talks in Horse and his Boy and keep it simple :D **


	22. Passing Time

**Disclaimer: as always, everything is property of C.S. Lewis except for my OCs :)**

**A/N: (is still completely shocked by number of reviews) Every one of you are so amasing! Thank you so much for your reviews, comments, and helpful tips! I really appreciate it. (grins)**

**This chapter ended up being a bit longer than intended, but that's fine :) There's humour and a bit of fluff, so I hope you enjoy it and get a good laugh! **

**As always, your reviews, comments, fav parts/characters are very welcomed and so very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Passing Time**

It had been just over a week since Peter had sent Shadowclaw to Narnia with the message about the man in black. After speaking with King Lune, they agreed that it would be best for them to remain at Anvard to rest and to await Shadowclaw's return. Meanwhile, they would work on their plans for dealing with the man in black. Peter and Edmund could only wait in hopes that Shadowclaw would return soon with confirmation that Susan and Lucy were both all right and had received the message. After a good few days rest, Lord Dar and his men left once again to search for his brother, Darrin. However, Lord Dar would be returning within the month to give his company the rest they needed and to report on anything pertaining to the man in black. Peter had sent two Leopards, Finntan and Filander, to go with Dar so that he would have a fast way of relaying any emergency messages if need be. Edmund was glad that Dar would be returning, for he missed being able to talk with him. Even in the short time they had spent together, Edmund saw Dar as someone he could go to and count on, like his father.

A few nights ago, Peter and Edmund had the pleasure of meeting Queen Adelaide. It wouldn't be long now until she gave birth to a child King Lune hoped would be a son. However, she wasn't doing very well health-wise, and so she remained in her chambers with her attendants for the majority of the time. Edmund thought it was quite sad, for the Queen had been very nice, and he couldn't help but wonder why good people had to suffer and those that deserved to suffer didn't. He would do what he could to help fix that.

Presently, Edmund and Peter stood in the shade of a tall oak tree in the center courtyard, tossing a cloth ball back and forth. Though not completely healed yet, both boys were in far better condition than they had been previously and wore no bandages. Having rested for several days and eaten hearty meals, they regained most of their strength. Through plenty of Shintalla's healing salve, their bodies knitted themselves back together and while slightly sore ribs still plagued both of them, Edmund was no longer dizzy and Peter no longer favored his ankle.

King Lune had been gracious enough to give them access to a wide variety of clothes that were set aside for visiting Lords' sons. Both boys had immediately gone through the wardrobe, finding several outfits to their liking (though not as comfortable as their Narnian clothing), and one hideous frilly, purple tunic that they quickly hid in the back.

Two days ago four Griffins had arrived: Hawkeye, Alvis, Bearoch, and Atennial. King Lune had been shocked enough when he had met the Narnians, but when the four Griffins landed outside the castle, King Lune was speechless. Peter and Edmund had grinned at each other and then greeted the four Griffins, introducing them to King Lune. Even several days later, King Lune was still quite cautious in approaching the Griffins.

The Griffins brought news of their sisters' health and safety, as well as word that Shadowclaw should be returning soon with their letter. With that knowledge, both Peter and Edmund were relieved and glad that their sisters had thought to send Griffins. They were invaluable as aerial scouts.

"Do you think the girls are bored yet?" asked Edmund, chuckling as he threw the ball back to Peter.

"Doubtful," smiled Peter as he caught the ball. He threw it in a high arch back to Edmund, who caught it easily. "Lucy wouldn't let it get boring."

"True. Knowing her, she's already planned out or had several adventures." Both boys laughed and continued to toss the ball between them.

"King Peter, King Edmund," said a voice and the boys paused in their throwing to see Lord Colin striding towards them. He wore a light-weight, deep-blue cloak over his silver-white tunic, the sunlight glinting off his curly dark hair and trimmed beard. He smiled as he came to a halt in front of them. "Would you care to accompany me in visiting the nearby village of Roaire? I know that castle life cannot be terribly exciting and thought you could use a change of scenery. I assure you that the village is very close and that I have the King's approval for asking you to accompany me. We will be on my lands, so you will be safe."

Edmund frowned inwardly. _It's like he thinks we're his charges or something,_ he thought but then immediately scolded himself for thinking such thoughts about the King. _Idiot, he just wants to make sure we're safe. He treats us like he would his sons. _

"I think a change in scenery would be very nice, thank you Sir," said Peter with a smile, elbowing Edmund in the arm as inconspicuously as possible.

Edmund flashed a glare at his older brother before smiling at Lord Colin. "Yes, we would enjoy that," he said.

"Fantastic," said Lord Colin with a bright smile. "Come to the gate as soon as you're ready." He turned, walking away.

As soon as Lord Colin had departed, Edmund turned to Peter, scowling. "What'd you do that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"Oh don't be so tetchy," teased Peter. "Lord Colin was being perfectly reasonable."

"Now you're sounding like Susan," said Edmund with a roll of his eyes.

"It's not like you didn't want to go out to that village," pointed out Peter. "What were you frowning about?"

"Of course I wanted to go," stated Edmund as if it was completely obvious. "I was just thinking. Stop being such a nag." But he smirked at his last words, pushing his brother lightly.

Peter arched his eyebrows. "Oh really." He grinned. "Last one to the room has to wear the frilly purple tunic!" With that, Peter sprinted towards the open-arched terrace that led into the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Edmund and took off after his brother.

-------

They reached the bedroom door at the same time and came to a halt, breathing hard. Neither of them spoke, hands pressed to their sides. _All right…maybe that wasn't such a brilliant idea,_ thought Edmund, wincing as a twinge of pain shot through his ribs. When the aching subsided and he had caught his breath, Edmund said, "Neither of us wears the purple tunic, all right? Pax?"

Peter nodded. "Sure."

Edmund could tell that Peter was attempting to hide his pain and sighed as they walked into the room. _Peter – will you ever stop trying to be invincible?_ He watched as Peter tossed the cloth ball onto the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, opening the doors. He began to riffle through the various outfits. _Probably not,_ thought Edmund with a small smile. _But then again, if he did – he wouldn't be Peter._

"What do you think Roaire is going to be like?" asked Edmund, walking over to stand next to his brother.

Peter selected a dark-green, long-sleeved shirt and looked at Edmund. "I don't honestly know. It might be like what we learned in class about the medieval times, or perhaps it'll be nothing like it." He shrugged and walked over to the bureau, his back to Edmund.

"No Talking animals, of course," said Edmund with a smile, taking a dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt from the wardrobe. He closed the doors.

Peter laughed. "Of course." He moved away from the bureau and changed his clothes. While he washed up, Edmund changed quickly and then walked over to the open window, placing his hands on the windowsill. He looked out towards the forest-covered slopes of the mountains and couldn't help but smile. _Archenland. I wonder if we'll be able to visit all those other lands Lord Dar told me about. I hope so – but first we have to find that man in black and stop whatever it is that he's planning. How I wish Ivaylo and his pack were still here. They could help us greatly in tracking the man in black. Some of this doesn't make sense though…why would the man in black take Lord Dar's brother? If that's the case – and then coming into Archenland, but bringing the remnants of Her army together? Why? All I know is that when I find the man in black, I'm going to – _

But Edmund never finished his thought as he heard Peter say, "What're you thinking about?"

Edmund jumped slightly, spinning to face his brother. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he accused. He took a deep breath in order to calm his racing heart.

Peter laughed. "Sorry." He walked over to stand next to Edmund, placing a hand on the windowsill. He glanced outside and then looked back at Edmund. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Before you nearly gave me a heart-attack –"

"You're too young to have a heart-attack."

"That's not the point." Edmund glared slightly at his brother, but a small smile showed that he wasn't angry with his brother. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Can't promise that," said Peter, chuckling.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Anyhow," he said, turning to look outward. His gaze wandered over the seemingly-endless forest. "I was just trying to make sense of what's been happening. I mean, Lord Dar's brother goes missing, then you get taken, and we're figuring that the same man took both of you – but why? Why you and Lord Darrin? And why, if the man in black's been rallying the remnants of the Witch's army, would he take an Archenland Lord and be here, in Archenland? It just doesn't fit. Other than – well, if the man in black is an Archenlander…but it still doesn't make sense why he'd know about Narnia."

Peter couldn't help but look at his brother in surprise. "I didn't think of it like that."

Edmund was quiet for a few moments, not removing his gaze from the forest. "We better go meet Lord Colin. We don't want to keep him waiting." Edmund glanced at Peter. "King Lune might be able to give us more information later, help narrow down the possibilities." Edmund turned, walking towards the door.

Peter touched Edmund's arm, causing him to stop and look at his older brother. "Ed…" Peter bit his lip as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. "You've really grown up." Peter winced slightly, giving Edmund an apologetic smile. "Sorry, that didn't come out exactly as I meant it to."

But Edmund only smiled. "I know what you meant. Thanks, Peter." Peter probably wouldn't ever know how much the meaning behind Peter's words meant to him, but Edmund would never forget it.

Peter smiled. "Let's go." They turned, heading out.

--------

They rode along the edge of the woods and to the east and their left, were sloping hills and farming fields. Lord Colin pointed out various places on his fiefdom such as his castle (smaller than King Lune's) and what appeared to be a church. In the distance they could see the small village of Roaire.

"Tomorrow night, King Lune is planning a banquet in honour of your Majesties and the other Narnians," said Lord Colin as they turned away from the forest and made their way along a dirt road through the fields. They rode regular horses for Talking horses were not to be ridden unless it was war or with their permission. Even having only been in Narnia for a fortnight, Philip had fast become Edmund's best Narnian friend and it felt strange riding him. It just wasn't something friends did unless it was necessary. That was the way of Narnia.

"A banquet?" asked Peter in surprise.

Edmund looked over at Lord Colin, arching an eyebrow. _Banquet?_

Lord Colin smiled. "Yes. His Majesty wishes to introduce you to the other Lords and Ladies. He feels that it's important, even though we face the problem with the man in black."

"Are there many Lords?" asked Edmund curiously.

Lord Colin laughed. "Plenty, your Highness."

Edmund wasn't exactly sure he looked forward to the banquet and frowned as he looked at the reins in his hands. He had read books and heard stories about such banquets and they seemed awfully boring to him. All adults equaled no fun.

"Ed," whispered Peter, nudging him. Edmund glanced at him and was about to reply when Lord Colin laughed.

"Your Majesty, you look like it's the end of the world," said Lord Colin, still laughing. Edmund and Peter looked at him in surprise and Lord Colin smiled. "The banquets really are not that horrible, I promise you. Besides, I'll make sure you sit by my two sons, Sean and Seanan. They'll keep you entertained."

"There will be others our age there?" asked Edmund in surprise.

"Of course! Why should you think otherwise?" asked Lord Colin with a laugh.

Edmund felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. It wasn't like he knew how these banquet-things actually worked! Luckily, Peter intervened, saving Edmund from having to answer. "You have to forgive us, Sir," said Peter. "We're not really accustomed to banquets yet. We left the day after our coronation to hunt down the remnants of the Witch's army."

"Ah." Lord Colin smiled. "All is forgiven, your Highness." He ran a few fingers over his beard, looking thoughtful. "Well, our banquets are not as boring as you would suspect." He flashed another smile at them, dropping his hand back down to his reins. "The Lords and Ladies are invited to bring their older children, usually once they're above the age of nine we start having them attend. While the beginning is mostly business, the dinner itself is quite enjoyable and after the meal is usually when the Lords and Ladies go their separate ways. Normally, the Lords go to a room to talk about various political subjects while the Ladies enjoy themselves with social gossip."

"Sir – it seems –" began Edmund, not exactly sure how to say this without appearing rude.

However, Lord Colin seemed to understand and chuckled. "Boring to you?" Edmund nodded, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks again. "Once you're there, you'll see. I should think you'd be joining the Lords, as the visiting Narnian Kings, and we have far more fun then the Ladies realise." Lord Colin gave him a wink and both boys chuckled. "Debates are often had and those can become quite interesting."

"Edmund lives for debates," joked Peter.

Edmund couldn't help but grin at that. "That's true."

Lord Colin laughed. "Good! You'll fit right in. Ah, look, we've arrived."

Peter and Edmund looked around as they rode into a small village of wooden houses and thatched roofs. Many people milled around the dirt streets, which were lined with fruit, vegetable and smoked meat stands and other various item sellers. Lord Colin took the lead and the villagers moved to the sides in respect, allowing them to pass.

Edmund felt heat rush to his cheeks as they moved through the villagers, his eyes meeting a few. The villagers, for the most part, kept their eyes cast downward, but as the Narnian Kings passed by them, Edmund saw many of them staring at him curiously. _What are they staring at? I don't like it when people do that…I feel like I'm being inspected._

"Buck up, Ed, don't look so nervous," whispered Peter, continuing to smile as he looked around at the village.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Edmund and managed a small smile. In all reality, he was quite nervous and his heart rate proved it.

Thankfully, they passed through the busiest part of the village quickly and came to a halt just outside the market. Dismounting their horses, Edmund and Peter waited for Lord Colin's instructions.

"We will leave our horses here," said Lord Colin, motioning to small stable on the side of the local tavern. "Ho! Francis!" Peter and Edmund watched as a boy about their age came running out of the tavern, quickly bowing to Lord Colin.

"Lord Colin!" exclaimed the boy, grinning.

"How are you doing, lad?" asked Lord Colin, clapping the boy on the shoulders.

"Good, my Lord!"

"It makes me glad to hear that. Now, I have a very important task for you."

"Anything, my Lord." Edmund could tell that the boy was enamoured with Lord Colin and couldn't help but smile. _Lord Colin reminds me of Lord Dar, except more formal at times._

"That's the spirit," continued Lord Colin. "I'm going to leave these three fine horses in your care, Francis. I trust you'll feed and water them?" Lord Colin handed Francis a small pouch of coins. "That should cover the cost."

"Yes, my Lord! I can do that!" Francis nodded quickly, still beaming.

"Good." Lord Colin smiled and handed the reins to Francis. Francis bowed his head quickly and then led the horses to the stable. Lord Colin turned to Peter and Edmund. "Francis is a good lad. I knew his father before he died; an unfortunate event. Now Francis lives with his uncle, who owns the tavern. We can trust him to take good care of the horses. Now, how about we take a walk through the village, and I'll give you a tour."

"That sounds good, Sir," said Peter.

"Follow me." Lord Colin smiled and motioned for them to follow him, walking away.

Lord Colin proved very knowledgeable about the village, showing them many places such as the Blacksmith's and the Tanner's. It surprised Edmund that Lord Colin knew the village so well and that he was very friendly with the villagers themselves. Edmund always thought that Lords were supposed to be like the toffs back home, all stuffy and believing they were better than everyone else and above those who worked and lived on their land. Lord Colin, however, was proving to be quite the opposite.

When they entered the market, he led them by various stands, showing them all the different items. Edmund paused by a vegetable stand, picking up an apple and examining it. He set it back down and was about to walk away when he heard a voice from a nearby stand.

"See anything you like, my Lord?" asked a calm voice.

Edmund looked at the speaker. It was a young girl, about his age, with freckles, light-brown eyes, and long, brown hair tied back in a messy knot beneath a light-blue cloth. She wore a smudged, sleeveless, light-brown tunic over a matching dress. "I'm not a Lord," he managed, feeling awkward under her piercing stare. He adverted his gaze, her necklace catching his attention. It was a series of dark-green gems hanging on a silver chain. _How would a villager have something like that?_

But before he could question her, she hid it within her tunic and said, "Well, see anything you want?" She began to point to the various meats. "This venison is freshest, smoked all week. Good size, flavour – the mutton is good as well if you like spicier meats." Edmund felt his stomach twist as he looked over the meat. Some of his best friends were Talking animals – it just didn't seem right to eat it and it made him feel sick.

"Ed!" Edmund turned to see Peter and Lord Colin walking back over to him. "Side-tracked?" teased Peter.

"No," said Edmund quickly, his cheeks still feeling hot. "I was just looking."

"Charna," said Lord Colin. "How is your uncle faring?"

The girl looked at Lord Colin and bowed her head slightly. "He is well, my Lord. Can I interest you in any of our meats?"

"Not today, Charna. Keep up the good work," said Lord Colin with a smile.

"So what do you think of this village?" asked Peter and Edmund looked at him.

"It's nice. Not quite sure about the smell," he added quietly and Peter chuckled softly.

"That's to be expected in a village."

"Ready, your Majesties?" asked Lord Colin and both boys turned to face him.

"Yes, Sir," said Peter.

As they walked after Lord Colin, Edmund glanced back at Charna, who looked gobsmacked. When their eyes met, her expression changed to one of curiosity. He quickly looked away and hurried to catch up to the others.

---------

Long after the sun had set, Peter and Edmund lay on their king-sized bed, looking at the canopy above them. Moonlight flooded in from the window, bathing the room in silvery light. They had their separate rooms but ever since they had been reunited, Edmund sometimes stayed in Peter's room. There was plenty enough room for both of them on the huge bed. Besides, sometimes Edmund just wanted to talk to someone and it didn't work very well when he was alone in his own room.

Edmund folded his arms beneath his head, shutting his eyes. "Peter."

"Hm?"

"What do you suppose the girls are up to right now?"

"Probably wondering what we're up to or sleeping, like we should be." Peter chuckled and Edmund smiled.

"True." Edmund kept his eyes closed, frowning thoughtfully. "That girl we met in the village – when we were heading out, Lord Colin said something about her living here for the past years but she'd be returning to Galma."

"Yes."

"Why would she live here if she was from there?"

"He said something about helping out her uncle."

"She had a really expensive-looking necklace on though – I didn't think villagers owned those sorts of things."

"Ed, what's _really_ bothering you?"

Edmund felt the bed shift and looked over at Peter to see him sitting up. "What are you talking about?"

Peter grinned. "You fancy her?"

"No! Honestly," said Edmund, rolling his eyes. "How am I supposed to fancy someone I just met? Besides –" He made a face. "- girls are annoying. The only ones I can stand are Lu and Susan and they don't count because they're my sisters."

"What about Reilian and Seeswalan?"

"They're Dryads, they don't count either."

Peter laughed. "Why is that?"

"Because – oh, I don't know, because they're our attendants! It's different."

"Sure it is." Peter grinned.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Edmund sat up and picked up a pillow, heaving it at his brother, who caught it, laughing.

"You do fancy her, admit it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid. I don't even know her. I just know how she makes me feel." And, of course, Peter took that the wrong way and began laughing heartedly. "It's not like that, you dolt!" Edmund threw another pillow at his brother, who was still laughing so hard that he ended up falling off the bed. For a split second, Edmund's heart jumped but then he heard his brother still laughing. He scowled. "Idiot."

Peter managed to control his laughter enough to climb back onto the bed. "Glad the carpet was soft there."

Edmund rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto his pillows. "Idiot," he muttered, but it wasn't angrily.

"So, how _does_ she make you feel?"

"Peter!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well? Inquiring minds need to know."

"You mean like you."

"Yes."

"What does it matter?"

"You're the one who brought her up."

"So?"

"So just answer the question."

"No."

"You are so stubborn, Ed."

"And you're not?"

"We're not talking about me."

"It's not like that, all right?"

"Then why won't you answer the question?"

"Because! You were laughing at me."

"So?"

"So – so I don't have to answer the question."

"Ed –"

"She gave me an odd feeling, all right?" said Edmund, glaring at his brother. "Now will you leave me alone?"

"Odd?" Peter quirked an eyebrow and then grinned. "Eddy's in love!"

"You did _not_ just call me Eddy!" Edmund eyed his brother, who gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh, you're in for it now, _Petey_." With that, Edmund tackled his brother and they wrestled around a bit before breaking apart, breathing hard.

It was a few moments before Edmund finally spoke again, having caught his breath. "I don't like her, Peter. Honestly, that's just stupid – I hardly know her. It wasn't that sort of feeling. It was – odd. I don't know – it reminded me of how I felt the first day at my new school. I don't really know how to explain it."

Peter frowned slightly. "It could have been just because of the different smells in the village. You weren't used to them."

"Neither were you, but did you feel odd?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Exactly."

"I still say you like her."

"It's impossible to like someone after only speaking to them for a minute, Peter."

"So?"

"Are you going to ever shut up?"

"Possibly."

"If you don't leave this alone, I'm going to tell everyone here about your Dryad incident."

He heard Peter groan. "You wouldn't! That was ages ago."

"Not that long ago, dear brother." Edmund smirked.

"Fine."

"Shutting up?"

"Shutting up."

"Good." Edmund rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes.

"Night, Ed."

"Night, Peter."

----------

That next morning, Peter and Edmund were awakened by Marcus, one of their attendants. He brought news that Shadowclaw had returned and was waiting for them in the entrance chamber. Peter and Edmund quickly dressed and headed to where Shadowclaw awaited them.

Shadowclaw stood patiently while Peter undid the rope around his forequarters. Peter removed the sealed letter and stood. "Thank you, Shadowclaw," he said, smiling. "It is good to hear that they are well and that you have returned safely."

"Think nothing of it, your Majesty," said Shadowclaw with a graceful bow of his black head. "Do you require my services at this time?"  
"No," said Peter with a shake of his head. "Get some rest."

"Thank you, King Peter." Shadowclaw turned and walked out of the room.

Peter looked at Edmund, holding their sisters' letter in his hands. "Shall we?"  
"I think you know the answer to that," said Edmund with a smirk and walked over to the cluster of chairs near a tall, open window. He took a seat, waiting until Peter sat down next to him. _I wonder what they've been dealing with,_ thought Edmund as he watched Peter open the letter.

"Here we go," said Peter, unfolding the letter. Edmund leaned over so that he could read along side his brother.

_Dear Peter and Edmund,_

_Shadowclaw told us everything that has happened and explained the situation. We're just glad that you both are all right. Things have been pretty busy with us as well. Since we established the Court and War Council before you left, that has made things far easier. Right now we've just been organising a system for Narnia so that everything can run smoothly. Mr. Tumnus has been fantastic as well as Snowshine. She knows the North very well and just after you left, she took several of her Tigers to scout out the lands. When Shadowclaw told us about all the other countries, Lucy wanted to go visit them immediately. Of course, with everything that's been happening, that's not one of our highest priorities, and there's the issue of how to get to the islands. However, I'm sure that once we take care of the matters at hand, we can look into sending Ambassadors or speak to King Lune to see how we'd go about opening diplomatic relations with the islands. Peter, Lucy says that if you don't come back healthy, she's going to take a page out of Edmund's book and lock you in your room. And she won't let you out until after our next adventure._

At this, both boys chuckled and Edmund grinned at Peter. "She's taking after me," he teased.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," said Peter, still chuckling. In response, Edmund cuffed Peter lightly, causing his brother to laugh and grab his hand to prevent further cuffing. "All right! It's sometimes a good thing. Better?"

"Better," said Edmund with a grin and Peter released his hand. They turned their attention back to the letter.

_We're sending four of our Griffins: Hawkeye, Alvis, Bearoch, and Atennial. They should have already arrived by now and will be carrying word from us in case Shadowclaw is unable to bring this letter. It was actually Lucy's idea to send the Griffins and a good one at that. We know that you need all the help you can get. Send one of them if you need us and Peter, don't go all noble and heroic on us. We know you'd never ask for help. Edmund, make sure he stays out of trouble._

Edmund snorted. "Like that will happen."

Peter grinned. "I think it should be the other way around."

"Or not." Edmund smirked and looked back at the letter.

_Enjoy yourselves when you can and good luck with everything. We know you'll probably head back towards the Western Woods once everything is cleared up in Archenland, since that was what you originally set out for. Just be safe._

_Love,_

_Susan and Lucy_

"Are we going to go back to the Western Woods?" asked Edmund, looking at Peter, who nodded.

"Yes. They're right. It is the thing we originally set out for, before everything happened. There's no reason for us not to continue."

"Right." Edmund looked back at the letter and then at his lap. "Do you even think that there'll be more remnants there?" He looked back up at his brother.

Peter shrugged. "Don't know for sure, but probably. Even if the man in black is organising them, we might be able to find out the source of the problem – for all we know it could be in the Western Woods."

"Unless he's an Archenlander."

Peter nodded. "We've got the banquet tonight but tomorrow morning we should speak with King Lune and General Oreius. See what they think and what they suggest."

"All right."

Peter folded up the letter and stood. "Why don't we get some breakfast and then see if Oreius is willing to teach us some more sword techniques, since we're both healed."

Edmund grinned as he stood. "Sure you can handle it?"

Peter laughed. "I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

They left the room, still arguing.

------

Peter and Edmund were in the central courtyard, working with Oreius on their sword technique, when the Satyr Arturon hurried in. "Your Majesties," said Arturon and both boys stopped, turning to face him. The Satyr gave them a brief bow as he caught his breath. "Lord Dar has returned."

* * *

**Okay well...it's not really a cliffy. Nothing bad has happened. Yet. (smiles innocently)**

**Anyhow, the next chapter will be up soon, so no worries!**

**Edmund and Peter - you gotta love them (grins) and Lord Colin of course. **

**I found this Medieval times web site that helped greatly in figuring out all about fiefs, fiefdoms, village life, clothing, etc, so yes, I have researched :) **

**Hopefully you're still enjoying this as much as you have been previously! I really do love writing this and you guys make it totally worth it!**

**Let me know if there's anything that you'd like to see happen at the banquet, etc, other scenes and I'll happily see if I fit them in for you !**

**Thanks for reading! I look forward to your thoughts (smiles) **

**and to relieve your worries, I am NOT doing romance right now! (grins) I have much more fun with brotherly and sisterly love and fluff and well angst too but still! Don't worry ;)**


	23. Meetings

**Disclaimer: All is property of the beloved C.S. Lewis.**

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all of your continued support and your reviews! They mean so much to me and I never can seem to thank you enough. I'm glad that you're staying in for the long haul and I really enjoy writing this for you :)**

**Hopefully you had a good laugh last chapter. This one will end on a bit more serious note, paving the way for what lies ahead.**

**Enjoy!**

**And, as always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav lines/characters are very much appreciated and extremely welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Meetings**

"This soon?" asked Edmund in surprise. "But it's only been a week since Lord Dar left."

Arturon nodded. "Yes, sire, but he brings news of the man in black."

"Any word of his brother?" asked Peter.

"I do not know, your Majesty. He wishes to speak with you and King Lune."

"If this concerns our plan of action, General Oreius should be with us as well," said Peter. "Where are we to meet Lord Dar and King Lune?"

"In the Council chambers," said Arturon. "I will take you there."

"Does he know who the man in black is?" asked Oreius.

"I do not know, Sir," said Arturon, glancing at the Centaur.

"Take us to him," said Peter and Arturon nodded.

"This way," said Arturon and they followed him into the castle. Oreius had to duck when he entered the Council chambers, but once inside he situated himself comfortably near the far wall.

A long, rectangular table took up the center of the room, with comfortable chairs pulled up to the sides. At the far end of the table sat King Lune and Lord Dar, who looked as thought he had been in quite the skirmish with a cut above his eye and a nasty bruise forming down the side of his face.

"Your Majesty, Lord Dar," said Peter with a nod of acknowledgment. "I hope you do not mind General Oreius attending this meeting. He is my councilor and leader of our army."

"Perfectly fine," said King Lune with a smile, though Edmund could tell that the King was trying to hide his weariness. _Is it some sort of law that Kings always need to exhaust themselves but keep pretending they're fine?_ wondered Edmund. Arturon excused himself and King Lune motioned to the seats near him. "Have a seat, lads. We have much to discuss."

Peter and Edmund took their seats next to King Lune and across from Lord Dar. "Your Majesty," said Peter. "May I inquire as to why Lord Altane is not present?" Edmund looked momentarily shocked at Peter's formal speech. _That's the first time he's sounded so – I don't know,_ thought Edmund in surprise. Then his thoughts flickered to Lord Altane and he wondered the same thing as his brother. _I do wonder why he isn't here…he's one of King Lune's most trusted Commanders and was here at our last meeting prior to Lord Dar's departure, when we were discussing what we were going to be doing, strategy wise. He's sort of like General Oreius for us. Huh…odd…_

"Lord Altane is no longer with us," said King Lune, his features grim.

Both boys looked surprised at this revelation and looked between the two older men. _It is true that I haven't seen Lord Altane around lately – but still, I don't think Lords live here in the castle. They have their own lands, like Lord Colin was showing us. _Edmund noticed the stormy expression on Lord Dar's face and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Lord Dar so angry.

"Lord Altane was a traitor," scowled Lord Dar and Edmund stared at him. _Traitor!_ "Because of him, my men and I were almost killed. As it was, I lost Lord Iafan and two of my best men."

"Peace, Lord Dar," said King Lune, resting a hand on Lord Dar's arm. "We are all angry for what he has done but it will do us little good to dwell upon it."

_I would never have thought Lord Altane to be a traitor…he seemed very trustworthy, _thought Edmund, looking at the wooden table, still in shock.

"He betrayed us to the man in black," growled Lord Dar. "We were fools to trust him."

"Perhaps there was a good reason," said Edmund quietly. _Aslan knows I did it for foolish reasons…_

"It still does not justify it. What he did was unforgivable," said Lord Dar.

Edmund swallowed, keeping his eyes on the table. _If he ever found out what I had done…_thought Edmund, his stomach twisting into knots. _I couldn't bear the thought of losing his friendship over that stupid mistake._

Peter glanced at Edmund, seeing his obvious distress. "Your Majesty, Lord Dar" said Peter, looking back King Lune and Lord Dar. "What's happened is in the past. Aslan would wish us to live in the moment. Therefore, we know that Lord Altane has been dealt with accordingly. We must now plan our next move."

"Who is this Aslan that you speak of?" asked Lord Dar.

"He is the King above all Kings in Narnia," said Peter and Edmund looked up. "He is the Great Lion and has guided me through many trials."

"Where is his wisdom now?" queried Lord Dar.

"He is always with us," said Oreius and they looked at him. "But He is not the issue at hand. What are your plans?"

"Lord Dar," said King Lune, looking at Lord Dar. "You said you have news about the man in black."

"Yes, sire," said Lord Dar and he looked at each of them in turn. "This is what I've managed to find out thus far. The man in black is named Lord Sirrian and he has either managed to get a hold of a powerful, magical object or he is some sort of wizard. I do not know. He has gathered fair-haired men, some darker, and many creatures to his side."

"Is he an Archenlander?" asked Edmund.

"He doesn't look familiar," said Dar, "but I only saw his face briefly. He keeps it hidden behind a black cloth that covers his nose and his mouth."

"But if he's not an Archenlander…" said Peter, looking quite confused.

"He could be from one of the isles," said King Lune, "but if he is, that causes us great concern, for they are our allies and I have heard no mention of any man in black from them."

"But if he's not from the isles, where could he be from?" asked Peter.

"He wasn't Calormene," said Lord Dar. "His skin was too fair and his clothes were not those of a Calormen."

"I think the problem at hand is what we are going to do about this," interjected Edmund, looking around at them.

"Did you have a suggestion?" asked King Lune.

"As much as I hate to sit back and wait, I think that it's our best course of action," said Edmund slowly. _I hope I don't mess anything up…I really don't know _that_ much about strategy…just what my father taught me._ "I still think we need to send out scouting parties to keep an eye on any activity in the mountains, but we don't know enough to go against the man in black – Sirrian – yet." Edmund swallowed, waiting nervously for the adults' opinions.

King Lune and Lord Dar glanced at each other before nodding. "I agree," said Lord Dar and Edmund inwardly sighed with relief.

"As do I," said King Lune. He looked at Edmund and gave him an encouraging smile. "Who do you suggest sending on these scouting missions?"

Edmund was stunned into silence, not expecting King Lune to treat him at such an equal level. Edmund still felt that King Lune was far above him. After all, he was a real King! Edmund glanced at Peter, who smiled, understanding Edmund's momentary speechlessness, and said, "Your Majesty, I think my brother and I would agree that we should send Shadowclaw and his Panthers, along with Finntan and Filander, who are two Leopards."

"Finntan and Filander were with me, your Majesty," said Lord Dar. "I can vouch for them. They saved my life as well as my men's several times. If not for them, we would have lost more to Altane."

King Lune nodded, and motioned for Peter to continue. Peter looked at Oreius. "General Oreius, is there anyone specific you think we should send?"

Oreius thought about it for several moments before saying, "The Panthers and the Leopards are our best trackers and scouts. We should also utilize the Griffins. I'm sure that Hawkeye would be more than willing to take his group and search from the sky. They would be able to move quickly and relay information back to us."

"Right," said Peter with a nod.

"If we find Sirrian, we find the root of the problem and possibly Lord Darren," said Edmund.

"That is my hope," said Lord Dar. He frowned thoughtfully and then looked at King Lune. "Sire, once my company has rested, I would like to depart in another effort to find my brother and see what information I can gather."

"Of course, Lord Dar," said King Lune. He looked around at all of them. "We will send the Griffins and the Cats now, as you both have suggested. Let us wait until they return with information before we act upon it. Right now, we can formulate different strategies for various scenarios. It is better to be prepared for more than needed than less."

"Your Majesty," said Oreius. "I wish to offer my services and those that are willing, to keep watch tonight during the banquet. Many important people will be gathered in one area and if Sirrian knows about it, he could use that as an opportune time to attack."

"Yes, yes," said King Lune, nodding. "It shall be done. You are an asset to your company, General Oreius."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Oreius with a respectful bow of his head.

"Now," said King Lune, placing his hands on the table. "I will have Lord Peridan join us and bring the maps of Archenland. We can formulate our plans from there."

-------

Edmund stood in front of the dressing mirror in Peter's room. Peter was taking a bath and Edmund took that time to make minor adjustments in his outfit. He shifted slightly, the clothes not as comfortable as his Narnian clothes, but they were still very nice. He wore a dark-red jerkin over a white, long-sleeved undershirt, matching leggings, and ankle-high, soft black boots. He lifted his silver crown and ran his fingers through his hair before setting the circlet back in place.

He took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror. He had changed visibly in the past weeks since arriving in Archenland. He was at least an inch taller it seemed and his body was leaner than before, due to all the fighting he had been in. He still didn't feel like a King and was quite nervous about the upcoming banquet. _What if I do something that's not proper?_ thought Edmund worriedly. _Or I eat before I'm supposed to – or – bloody hell, I wish Susan and Lucy were here! Lucy wouldn't care at all about proper things. She'd be cheerful and lift all our spirits. Susan has had courses in manners and she would know what to do, or at least give a bit more insight. I'll just watch what everyone else does and hope for the best. I do hope I get to sit with Lord Colin's sons. That would make things a bit better – I really hope this won't be boring…I know Lord Colin said that the banquets are far more enjoyable – drat it all._

"You're worse than a girl, Ed," came a teasing voice from behind him. "You're always standing in front of a mirror."

Edmund turned to see Peter standing a few paces away, already dressed. He wore a deep-blue and green jerkin over a long-sleeved, green undershirt, matching green leggings and ankle-high, soft black boots. Cinched around his waist was a black, leather belt. Neither of them wore their swords, as it wasn't necessary at a banquet.

"I do not," said Edmund with a roll of his eyes. "And what about you? You're always fidgeting with your crown." As Edmund said this, Peter lifted his crown and adjusted it.

Peter blushed, quickly dropping his hands. "Do I really?"

Edmund nodded, smirking. "Yes."

"Sorry."

"What are you apologising for?"

"I don't know." They both laughed.

"Idiot," said Edmund with a roll of his eyes but it was affectionately. He watched as Peter grinned and walked over to stand next to Edmund.

"Don't take up the whole mirror, Ed," joked Peter, pushing him out of the way lightly.

"Who said you could push me?" asked Edmund, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is my mirror just as much as it is yours."

Peter arched an eyebrow. "It's in my room."

"So? I was here first."

"I'm High King."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have priority."

Edmund snorted. "Sure you do."

Peter grinned. "Can't say I didn't try."

"No, I can't." Edmund turned to face the mirror, watching as Peter adjusted his jerkin and reached up to touch his crown. "Peter."

Peter's cheeks tinged pink and he dropped his hands. "I can't help it."

Edmund snickered. "Nervous?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I am not a liar."

"Your ears turn red when you lie."

"They're not red."

"Check again, O Mighty High King." Edmund grinned, watching as Peter checked and then sighed.

"All right, yes, I'm nervous, but who wouldn't be? This is our first formal banquet."

Edmund smiled. "You'll be fine. I'm the one who always botches things up anyhow. Everyone will love you, Peter, as always." He rolled his eyes and smirked, walking towards the door. "Coming?"

"Yes."

Edmund opened the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter quickly adjust his crown thinking that Edmund couldn't see him. Edmund snickered and walked out. _He's more nervous than I am! I'm glad I'm not High King. Too many people making sure I don't do anything wrong and don't have anything out of place._

--------

"His Majesty, King Lune of Archenland," announced the herald and everyone in the room stood as the great doors opened. Peter and Edmund stood at the Head Table with the King's Lord Chancellor Lord Bar and Lord Dar. At several tables close by sat the rest of the Lords, Ladies, and their children. Among them was the Lord Colin with his wife and twin sons. That had been the first thing that Edmund had noticed when he looked around the large banquet hall. There were many sets of twins.

King Lune strode down the deep-purple runner than ran the length of the centre isle. He walked around to stand between Lord Bar and Lord Peridan. "Please, be seated!" said King Lune with a smile, motioning with both arms. "Enjoy the delicious meal that is set out before us." Everyone took their seats and immediately the banquet hall filled with the sounds of hundreds of voices.

Edmund looked around the brightly-lit hall, resting his hands in his lap. Tall, arched windows lined opposite sides of the hall, allowing the setting sun to shine through the stained-glass. Covering the stone walls were various brightly-colored tapestries, adding warmth to the large room. The floor was interlocked stones and the only carpet was the runner down the center isle. The High Table sat on a dais, over-looking the rest of the room. The only people who sat at the High Table, as Edmund had been told by Lord Dar, was the King, the Lord Chancellor, the Head of the King's Army, and any guests. Since Lord Altane's betrayal, Lord Dar had been given the position as Head of the King's Army.

Edmund had honestly hoped that he would be able to sit with Lord Colin's sons since they were his age. He felt awkward sitting at the Head Table. Everyone kept looking at him and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"It gets easier, don't worry," reassured Lord Dar quietly. He gave Edmund an encouraging smile. "Enjoy the feast." A band of minstrels started up a light tune in the background and Lord Dar chuckled. "And quite the dance after."

Edmund sighed, looking at his plate. "Only one problem, Sir."

"What's that, lad?"

"I can't dance." He winced, waiting for Lord Dar to laugh at him like adults always did.

Imagine his surprise when Lord Dar leaned over and whispered, "Neither can I." Edmund looked at him in surprise and Lord Dar winked and then turned to speak with Lord Bar.

"Ed, are you all right?" asked Peter and Edmund looked over at him.

"Fine." Edmund began to help himself to the various foods, avoiding the meat. He glanced around, still shocked by the sheer amount of food. It was astounding. He was quiet for a few moments. "I wish Lucy and Susan were here."

"So do I," said Peter, taking a bite of his dinner. "But you read what they were doing. They've got all of Narnia to organise. I wouldn't want to switch places." He chuckled. "Besides, Susan is much better at that sort of thing that me."

"You're only good at getting into trouble," smirked Edmund as he took a sip from his goblet of water. King Lune had made sure that they had water to drink, as they weren't quite accustomed to wine yet.

"You're one to talk."

Edmund just flashed him a grin and then went back to eating.

As they continued to eat their dinner, King Lune asked about the story of how they defeated the enchantress. Peter obliged, telling Lord Dar, Lord Bar, and King Lune, with the help of Edmund, about how they arrived and everything that had happened up until their coronation. Edmund was glad that Peter glazed over the bit about his betrayal. Even now, Edmund wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he had done, no matter what Aslan had said. _I'll never forget His words, but that doesn't make it go away any easier._

"Now that is a story I believe that everyone in Archenland will one day know," said King Lune with a smile.

"Quite the tale," said Lord Dar.

"Very interesting," said Lord Bar, looking thoughtful. He ran his fingers over his thin, trimmed beard. "And so the four of you just managed to defeat this powerful enchantress?"

"Yes, Sir," said Peter.

"Do not doubt their worth, Lord Chancellor," said Lord Dar, looking at Lord Bar. "They have proven themselves in battle along with their company. King Edmund fought with me during the battle at the Pass and is braver than most men twice his age."

Edmund flushed slightly at this compliment and Peter smiled. "He's right, Sir," said Peter. "My brother has risked his life to save mine as well as others."

Lord Bar nodded, smiling. For some reason, his smile made Edmund feel nauseous but he brushed it off as having eaten too much dessert. There had been too much to choose from and so Edmund had eaten a piece of everything. _Perhaps that wasn't such a brilliant idea,_ thought Edmund. "Of course, I do not doubt what you say," said Lord Bar.

"Young they may be, but worthy of being Kings," said King Lune. "Now -" He clapped his hands together "- let us have the minstrels strike up a lively tune and we can see how much of the dance I remember."

Peter and Edmund grinned at each other and stood, waiting for King Lune to stand. They followed the King down from the dais and waited while he spoke with the minstrels. Soon livelier music was playing and several dancers put on quite the show in the centre of the hall. When they were finished, everyone applauded enthusiastically. Many of the Lords and Ladies stood, moving out into the open area in the centre, along with their children.

"Your Majesties," said a voice and they turned to see Lord Colin walking over with his wife and twin sons in tow. They all had dark-hair and wore dark-green and black, a silver eagle embroidered on the front of the twins' tunics. _Must be the family crest…like we have our specific crests on our tunics at home,_ thought Edmund. "I would like to introduce to you to the Lady Alina and my sons, Sean and Seanan. My Lady, boys, I present to you King Peter and King Edmund of Narnia."

"Did you really fight a Witch!" asked one of the boys (Edmund couldn't tell which) excitedly.

Edmund had to laugh at his excitement. They appeared to be Edmund's age but for some reason, they seemed far younger. "Yes, but battle isn't all that glorious."

"Oh, I know," said the other boy, nodding and trying to appear grown-up. "Father says that it's messy."

"I love fighting!" exclaimed the other.

They all chuckled and Lord Colin smiled. "You'll have to forgive my excitable son, your Majesties. Sean loves to use his sword and I'm attempting to work some sense into him as well." He reached over to ruffle his son's hair, who protested and ducked.

"Father!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesties," said Lady Alina with a warm smile.

"The pleasure is ours, my Lady," said Peter with a bow of his head and Edmund did the same. When he lifted his head, Edmund glanced at his brother. _He's so proper…how does he know how to act?_

"Father, come on!" said Sean, tugging on Lord Colin's hand. "It's our dance! Remember, you promised."

"Sean," said Seanan. "Remember how we're supposed to behave?"

They all laughed. "I remember, Sean," said Lord Colin and he smiled apologetically at Peter and Edmund. "Would you excuse me, your Majesties? It seems I owe my son a dance."

"Of course," said Peter with a grin and he and Edmund watched as Lord Colin was drug away by Sean, with Seanan close behind.

"My husband speaks highly of you, your Majesties," said Lady Alina.

Peter and Edmund looked back at her, smiling. "You are too kind, Lady Alina," said Peter. "I thank you."

"I must say, if all Narnian Lords are this polite, I cannot wait to visit one day," said Lady Alina with a smile.

Edmund chuckled. "Just wait until you meet Tumnus the Faun. He lives for being polite."

"The Faun?" asked Lady Alina curiously. "What is a Faun?"

Edmund looked momentarily surprised and then quickly recovered, saying, "Do you see that man just over there?" He pointed to Mashera, who he had just spotted. The Centaurs, along with the remaining Panthers and Leopards, were out watching the perimeter. The Griffins, Shadowclaw, Finntan and several other Cats had been sent out on the scouting mission. The rest of their company was at the banquet and while at first many of the Lords and Ladies had been wary of the Narnians, now they were mingling. _It will definitely take time for them to get used to Narnians,_ thought Edmund with a chuckle. _Narnians were mere myths to them before now. Probably doesn't help that the Bear Gaspar is here as well. Talking animals – I've grown so used to them that I don't even think twice._

"Yes," said Lady Alina. "Oh! How curious! He has furry legs …"

"He is a Faun, my Lady," said Edmund.

"And one of our best commanders," said Peter. "Very trustworthy."

"He seems very nice," said Lady Alina, still surprised.

"Pardon me, my Lady," said Peter and walked over to Mashera. He returned a few moments later with the Faun. "Mashera, I would like to introduce you to Lady Alina. She is the wife of Lord Colin."

"It is a pleasure, my Lady," said Mashera, giving her a deep bow.

Lady Alina looked a bit nervous but smiled nonetheless. "The pleasure is mine, Lord Mashera."

Now it was Mashera's time to look nervous. His hoofs clacked on the stone floor as he shifted. "It is simple Mashera, my Lady."

"Very well then," she said. "Mashera. How is it that you came to be in the service of King Peter and King Edmund?"

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other and nodded briefly before slipping away, leaving Lady Alina with Mashera, who were both chatting quite amicably.

--------

Later that evening, Edmund and Peter were standing with a group of Lords and Ladies, re-telling the story of what transpired in Narnia. Then they regaled the group in a re-telling of some of the more comedic moments that they had experienced in Archenland.

"King Edmund, King Peter, may I have a word?" asked a voice smoothly from behind them. They turned to see a tall, spindly man garbed in deep-blue robes standing there, smiling. His face was wizened though his short hair was still black and smoothed back over his scalp. A thin, trimmed black beard adorned his dark features and his face reminded Edmund of a rat. _The Lord Chancellor,_ thought Edmund.

"Of course, Sir," said Peter with a nod of his head. He turned back to the Lords and Ladies. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" They smiled, nodding their respects and departing. Peter and Edmund turned to look at the Lord Chancellor.

He gave them a slight bow of his head. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of speaking with each other save at the Head Table when you told us that most interesting story about the enchantress."

"The pleasure is ours, Sir," said Peter with a smile, giving him a brief bow of his head.

Edmund's gaze narrowed slightly as he looked up at the Lord Chancellor. _He's shifty. I don't like him._

"Ed," hissed Peter, giving him a meaningful look.

Edmund glanced at him and then looked back at the Lord Chancellor. "It is a pleasure, Sir," said Edmund, insincerity obvious in his voice.

If Lord Bar took offense to this, he said nothing, his smile remaining steady. "Now, I must admit that I am vastly curious about your land of Narnia. For as long as I can remember, it's been nothing but snow and ice. And for four young Monarchs such as yourselves to have defeated the enchantress, well," he laughed, "I'm glad that we are not on opposing sides."

Edmund's gaze narrowed further. _Why do I get the feeling he's lying through his teeth?_

"As am I, Lord Chancellor," said Peter with a smile.

Lord Bar glanced at Edmund and something flickered in his gaze as his eyes met the young King's. He looked back at Peter and immediately his confidence returned. "How has everything been going in Narnia for you? I heard that you were searching for the remnants of the enchantress' army – any success with that? I know a few things myself about armies and I'd be glad to offer my services. Plenty to do in organising an entire country! I'm sure you have quite a bit to do since defeating the enchantress."

"Well, our sisters are back at –"

"What does it matter?" said Edmund, giving his brother a 'look'. Peter gave him a confused look and Edmund looked back at Lord Bar, his features barely concealing the suspicion that lay beneath. "Our affairs are our own. We can handle it."

"Ed!" hissed Peter, elbowing his brother. "Stop it."

Edmund ignored his brother, his gaze cool as he looked at Lord Bar. _His words are too smooth. He has a way with words – like – Her. She knew how to weave a spell around people. Well, I fell for it once. I'm not about to do it a second time._

Lord Bar chuckled, still smiling, but Edmund caught a flicker of anger in his eyes which was quickly concealed. "I'm sure you can, your Majesty," he said. "I merely offer my services to help aid your land in hopes that it is most successful, your Majesties. I want to see Narnia flourish and I look forward to a possible alliance between our two lands."

_Sure you do,_ thought Edmund. _You don't fool me. Something's off…I don't know what, but something … _"We don't need your help, thanks," said Edmund a bit colder than he intended. He had a twisted feeling in his gut and it wasn't due to the hearty meal.

Peter was trying to conceal his anger but he was failing miserably. "Lord Chancellor," said Peter, trying to keep his voice calm. "Please forgive my brother. He often speaks before he thinks." Peter gave Edmund a pointed look before returning his gaze to Lord Bar and smiling.

"Think nothing of it, your Majesty," said Lord Bar, bowing his head slightly to Peter. Lord Bar and Edmund met eyes and Edmund saw something there that made his stomach twist even more. He couldn't explain it, but it was similar to the feeling he had when he now heard the words 'Turkish Delight'. However, when Lord Bar lifted his head, he looked very pleasant and had a warm (false in Edmund's opinion) smile on his face. "When I was younger, my father often said I was quite opinionated."

"Thank you, Lord Chancellor, you are most gracious," said Peter. Edmund muttered something under his breath and Peter glanced at him before looking back at Lord Bar. "Sir, would you please excuse us?"  
"Of course." Lord Bar smiled, giving Peter a slight nod of the head before walking away.

As soon as Lord Bar had turned his back, Peter grabbed Edmund's arm tightly and jerked him towards the double-door entrance.

"Let me go, Peter," snapped Edmund. Peter ignored him, hauling Edmund out of the hall and over to an area beneath a large, arched window. Peter glanced around to make sure no one was in hearing range and then rounded upon his brother, furious.

"Ed, what were you thinking?" hissed Peter, looking at Edmund incredulously. "That was the Lord Chancellor!"

Edmund jerked his arm out of his brother's grasp. "I don't care," he retorted, glaring at Peter. He jabbed a finger towards the closed door. "There's something not right."

"I don't care if you think he looked nutters, you don't go and act like that towards him! We need good relations with King Lune and offending his Lord Chancellor is not going to help matters."

"What do you know?" snapped Edmund. "You were taken in by all his silky smooth words! Well, let me tell you, I wasn't! I think I should know if someone doesn't mean what they say, or do you forget that I had to deal with the White Witch!" His face felt hot and he knew he was reddening due to his anger. Peter's ears were tingeing red, a sure sign that Peter was extremely frustrated.

"Ed, this isn't the same thing!" said Peter, looking ready to tear his hair out in frustration. "He was perfectly nice and I didn't see anything wrong."

"Because you didn't _see_ at all!"

"You can't act like that just because you felt odd around him."

"I'm telling you, Peter, there's just something off about him!"

"Then what?" Peter narrowed his gaze, folding his arms across his chest. "What's off?"

"I don't know!" said Edmund exasperatedly, clenching his hands into fists. "I just know!"

"What, like you knew about Charna? Ed, did you ever hear of the expression 'crying wolf'? You do it too many times and people are going to stop believing you!"

"You're my brother! You're supposed to support me!"

"Not when you're talking nonsense!" Peter gripped Edmund's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Stop this, Ed. Just stop it."

"I'll show you I'm right!" Edmund jerked out of Peter's grasp, glaring at him. "Why can't you just trust me on this?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense, that's why!"

Edmund felt hot tears of anger sparking behind his eyes. _Idiot! Why won't he just listen to me!_ "Just wait, Peter. You'll see." His voice was shaking with frustration. "There was no honour in his eyes. No feeling behind his words. He'd give up those that care about him to further his own ambition. He had _Her_ look!"

"Well, you would know about giving up those that care about you, wouldn't you?" retorted Peter and it was as if Edmund had just been gut-punched and slapped across the face.

_He … he didn't…just…_ Edmund was gobsmacked and he could only stare at Peter, his mouth open in shock. The silence in the hall was so heavy that you could hear a pin drop and it felt like the world had come screeching to a halt, hearing those words from his brother's mouth.

Immediately, Peter's face fell and regret could be seen in his eyes. "Ed – I –" he choked out, a horrified expression on his face.

Edmund clenched his jaw shut, balling his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Then he turned and ran.

* * *

**Poor Ed... (hugs) Unfortunately, when people get angry, sometimes they say things that they regret. **

**So, what are your thoughts on the chapter? You know I always like to know :)**

**This chapter gave me a little difficulty, as my muse decided to take a vacation. So I apologise ahead of time if it isn't quite up to par with what you expect (crosses fingers in hopes to not disappoint you) Your enjoyment of this story means a lot to me and I do hope I can live up to your expectations (smiles) (though somehow this chapter turned out to be just as long as the last, go figure:D )**

**I researched into Medieval banquets, so I could try to keep it as factual as possible, within reason. As for Lord Bar, if you've read Horse and his Boy, you should recognise the name ;)**

**This chapter showed, I think, that though Peter and Edmund are extremely close (and so stubborn!) they still get into arguments, just like any siblings would.**

**Any thoughts for what will happen in the future? Anything you'd like to see? (grins)**

**I will give you a fair warning. There's going to be some angst soon, some more fighting, and then we will be returning to Narnia (so yes, the girls are coming back!) :D (oh, and Ivaylo will be seen either in the next chpt or the following one :D )**

**Also, just a quick note on the Aslan situation. Think of the Pevensies as a jump-starter for bringing back Aslan into their world, the belief, etc etc (I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not very good with religion but I'm going to try my hardest to stick to C.S. Lewis' themes and what he would have wanted, without overdoing it) **

**Thanks so much for reading! **


	24. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: as always, all is property of the amazing C.S. Lewis :)**

**A/N: (is astounded by sheer amount of reviews) Thank you so, so very much, each and every one of you! I love reading your comments, your theories (some of them are pretty close!) and your thoughts on the chapters. You rock! (grins)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than most, but not too short. Had to put some action back in ;) Can't have you getting bored on me! And, a certain wolf comes back into play (winks)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav lines/characters are very welcomed and extremely appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Rescue**

Edmund ran and ran and ran until he could run no more. He ran through the castle, several courtyards, and then entered the Queen's Gardens. When at last he was shaking too hard to keep moving, he collapsed onto the ground at the base of a tall tree. White-hot tears sparked behind his eyes and his fists were clenched tightly. He gritted his teeth in an effort not to cry but he was failing miserably. Soon he felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he knew his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms, sobbing.

_Why – how could you, Peter? How could you say that? You know how much I regret it…you know that I still have nightmares about it – I'm always thinking about it – how am I supposed to forgive myself if you, the person that matters most to me, won't?_

His sobs quieted but he didn't lift his head, listening to the sounds of the night. The wind rustled the leaves above his head, making rustling sounds, but they were soothing. Crickets chirped in the bushes and the night itself was very peaceful.

After a few moments, Edmund stood, scrubbing his face, and began to walk. He paused and looked up into the night sky. _Blimey…there are so many stars…and they seem so close!_ The stars were brilliant that night, shining like diamonds in a sea of black. Of course, there weren't any familiar constellations, but why would there be?

"Your Majesty?"

Edmund jumped slightly and spun to see the Leopard Shinobi standing a few paces away. "Shinobi?"

"What troubles you, sire, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Shinobi padded silently over to Edmund, sitting back on his haunches, his eyes glittering in the dark.

"It's nothing, honestly," said Edmund, attempting to give the Leopard a reassuring smile.

"Well –" Shinobi stood. "If your Majesty ever needs someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you, Shinobi. I appreciate that. Actually, I –"

"Ed?" called the last voice Edmund wanted to hear: Peter.

"I should go," said Edmund and Shinobi nodded.

Shinobi glanced towards the source of the voice and then bowed his head to Edmund. "Good night, your Majesty."

"Night," said Edmund, watching as Shinobi disappeared into the darkness. Edmund quickly moved through the gardens, hearing Peter calling for him. _I can't face him right now – I just can't._ He began running, working his way back to the castle and then up to his room. Shutting the door, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness in his room. Then he changed into his nightclothes and slipped into his bed, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. _If I pretend I'm asleep, he'll go away. _He felt a solitary tear trickle down his cheek. _Peter – how could you…does this mean that Lucy and Susan haven't forgiven me either? Am I really still the outcast? I've tried so hard to prove to everyone that I'm worthy of being a King…and honestly, now I'm not so sure. _

He wasn't quite sure what time it was when he heard his door creak open, but he kept his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. The bed shifted and Edmund knew that it was Peter. "Ed," came Peter's soft voice. "I'm so sorry. Honestly. I didn't mean it at all. It just slipped out – I was so angry. I –" Peter sighed. "You're a far better King than I, Ed. I just wish you could see that." The bed shifted again as Peter stood. Edmund didn't move until he heard the door shut and then he let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. _I wish I could believe you, Peter,_ thought Edmund, _but I can't. I can't even believe in myself anymore._ He sighed and rolled onto his other side, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

--------

The next fortnight was very uncomfortable for the two brothers. Every time Peter entered a room, Edmund exited it. Anytime that Peter went to talk to Edmund, he quickly moved away. Even when they were discussing strategies and formulating plans with King Lune and Lord Dar, Edmund made sure that he never actually spoke directly to Peter. Hawkeye and his Griffins arrived a week after the banquet, bringing news of Sirrian - the man in black. He was close by and Hawkeye had spotted Lord Darrin with him. Lord Dar, of course, immediately wanted to go after his brother, but King Lune cautioned him to not be rash. The Cats returned shortly after with similar news and so a rescue mission was planned.

Lord Dar, Peter, Edmund, Lord Colin, and a mixture of their companies left soon after, heading towards the Pass to Narnia.

Edmund rested his hands on Philip's reins as they made their way slowly over rocky ground. He never used the reins, of course, but they were there for more of a reassurance to Edmund. _I've been watching Lord Bar constantly over the past fortnight and I still haven't found anything,_ thought Edmund in frustration. _I know he's up to something! I _will_ find out what…I will! _

When they camped for the night, supper was prepared and Edmund took a seat near the fire, his plate resting on his lap. It was a meager meal of smoked meat and dried preservatives, but it was still good. He was silent as he ate, his eyes never leaving the fire.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sit down next to him. "Lad, what troubles you?" asked Lord Dar.

Edmund looked over at Lord Dar in surprise. "Sir?"

Lord Dar gave him a meaningful smile. "You haven't been yourself as of late."

Edmund sighed and looked down at his plate of food. _He has a brother – he'd probably understand. _"Well – it's my brother, Sir. We had a fight."

Lord Dar nodded. "Go on," he encouraged.

"I – some things were said that really hurt me." Edmund paused, unsure to whether or not he should disclose his suspicions about Lord Bar. Finally, he said, "I don't trust a certain person and Peter refuses to believe me when I say that something's off. I told him that the man is not honourable and he would give up everything for his own ambitions. And –" Edmund swallowed, shutting his eyes briefly. "He –in the past – I had – I-" Edmund choked on his words, not wanting to let Lord Dar know about what he had done.

"Edmund," said Lord Dar and Edmund swallowed, looking over at Lord Dar, who gave him a small smile. "Sometimes we do things that we regret. However, it is what you do after that defines the sort of person you are. The past is the past. Whatever happened, Edmund, you mustn't torture yourself with it. You have more than proved your merit and your bravery in battle. You have strong beliefs and a keen eye for strategies. No matter what anyone says, stick to what you believe. Sometimes that's all a man has: his faith." Lord Dar placed a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder. "If I had given up my faith, I would not be here today, so close to rescuing my brother. Aslan wouldn't want you to stop believing."

Edmund was quiet as he looked back at the fire. _That's what Dad said in his note to me…to stick to my beliefs. _ Edmund couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "Thank you, Sir," he said quietly.

"I'm here for you, Edmund. Don't forget that. No matter what's said, I've seen you and your brother together. You ought to patch it up, don't let it sit. I know from experience."

Edmund looked back at Lord Dar and for a moment, it was as if his father was sitting there. "Right." He sighed. _Easier said than done._

"That's a lad." Lord Dar stood. "Now, if you would excuse me, I think I'm going to go speak with my commanders and retire early. We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow."

Edmund nodded. "Hawkeye and his Griffins will remain in the sky and keep us moving in the right direction."

"It sounds like a good plan. Good night, Edmund," said Lord Dar, turning to walk away.

"Lord Dar," said Edmund and Lord Dar turned back to him. "I hope that your brother is well and I'm glad that we've finally found him."

Lord Dar smiled softly. "So am I, lad." He turned and walked away, leaving Edmund to his thoughts.

----------

The next morning they left bright and early, heading North. Edmund still hadn't spoken to Peter, but Lord Dar's words remained with him. As they rode in silence, Edmund thought, _I'll talk to Peter tonight. _He glanced over at his brother, whose features were solemn. Their eyes met briefly and Edmund saw the pain and regret in his brother's eyes. Edmund looked away quickly, focusing on their surroundings. They were making their way up the mountainside through dense forest. Rocky cliffs loomed over them and the paths were strewn with fallen stones.

Philip's ears flicked back and Edmund frowned. "What is it Philip?"

"I sense something," said Philip, snorting. Edmund glanced around and saw that several of the horses looked uneasy.

Edmund looked over at Peter and was about to speak when Peter's eyes went wide and he yelled, "Ed! Duck!"

Edmund didn't even think twice, ducking his head, and then chaos reigned.

The sounds of battle rang out around him and Edmund unsheathed his sword just in time to parry an attack from a Minotaur. However, at the same time, the Minotaur swung a large battle axe towards him with his other hand. Edmund threw his shield up, feeling the bone-jolting impact. He winced and gritted his teeth, fighting as hard as he could. He managed to defeat the Minotaur, barely, and then a club came swinging out of nowhere and hit his shield, sending him flying backwards off of Philip.

He landed with a 'thud' on the rocky ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. He saw a flash of red and looked up to see Peter standing in front of him, battling the Ogre that had knocked Edmund out of his saddle. Edmund winced, his head ringing from impact, and climbed to his feet. Moving so that his back was to Peter's, both boys continued to fight the enemies as they flooded down the rocky slopes.

Then they were split apart as two giant, black, Raven-like, clawed creatures descended upon them. _What are these things?_ thought Edmund in surprise. He kept his shield up, blocking their attacks and thrust his sword up blindly, but missed. "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath as he was forced away from his brother. He climbed up onto a low, flat rock as the Raven attacked him again, screeching loudly. Edmund winced, the shriek painful to his ears. Suddenly, the Raven took a swipe with both talons, knocking Edmund off balance. He stumbled back and yelped as his foot slid into a crack between two boulders. Continuing to block the Raven's attack with his shield, Edmund attacked simultaneously with his sword. However, due to his ankle being trapped, he was at a serious disadvantage. With a shriek, the Raven managed to knock Edmund's shield from his hand, sending a wave of white-hot pain shooting through his shoulder.

Just as the Raven went to attack again, Edmund heard a snarl and then a giant, gray blur filled his vision. He heard the Raven shriek and then give a strangled cry as it was killed. Edmund stared in wide-eyed shock at his saviour. _Ivaylo!_

Ivaylo glanced at him and then let out a long howl. Edmund watched as the rest of his pack joined him and they set off into the thick of the battle. _He… he's back! Why?_ wondered Edmund as he tugged his ankle free. He tested his weight on it and when it didn't hurt too badly, he picked up his fallen shield and looked around for his brother.

Edmund spotted the Faun Avedis struggling with a wyvern and briefly wished Susan was here. They could use her skill with the bow. Edmund ran as well as he could towards the Faun and cut down the wyvern, breathing hard. "Are you all right?" he asked quickly.

Avedis nodded. "Thank you, your Majesty." Then they turned their separate ways, continuing to fight.

The battle didn't last as long as Edmund expected, for the creatures retreated rather quickly. The one thing that bothered Edmund was that Sirrian hadn't been there. _What was this? A feint? Or something to see how strong we are?_

The dead and the wounded were taken care of and Edmund made his way through the company in search of his brother. He found Peter sitting on a large rock getting his arm wrapped by the Faun Mashera. "Peter!" Edmund ran over to his brother, momentarily forgetting how angry he was with Peter. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Peter gave him a weary smile. "I'm fine, Ed. Just a scratch."

"There you go, your Majesty," said Mashera, stepping back.

"Thank you, Mashera," said Peter and Mashera bowed his head, departing.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Edmund, glaring slightly at his brother. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"We don't always have to be together when we fight, Ed," pointed out Peter. "Besides, that cut on the side of your face looks painful. Get it cleaned up."

Edmund frowned. "I'm fine." That was a lie, of course, for the cut that Peter had mentioned was throbbing painfully. However, now that he knew Peter was all right, there was nothing more to be said. He still was hurt from Peter's words at the banquet and had yet to figure out how to address them. General Oreius came over just as Edmund walked away. He heard Oreius begin to speak with Peter and tuned them out.

Walking through the battle field, Edmund looked around. _So many were hurt and unfortunately some killed – but thankfully it looks as though it wasn't as bad as it could have been._ He felt a warm, sticky substance trickle its way down his face and wiped it away, his gauntlet stained red. He sighed and looked for bandages and salve. "Your Majesty, please, allow me," said a familiar voice.

Edmund turned to see Shintalla standing there, bruised, but otherwise unharmed. "Shintalla!"

She smiled. "King Edmund. Now stay still." She chuckled and removed a cloth from one of the pouches on her belt. She began to clean Edmund's wound. "You always manage to get hurt, sire. But you never fail to take a couple of the enemies with you."

"Never." He winced as she continued to clean his cut and put salve on it. It stung something fierce and his hands clenched into fists. "Ivaylo came back."

"Yes – I did see him. Interesting." Shintalla put the finishing touches on his cut and stepped away. "There you go, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Shintalla," said Edmund, smiling slightly. The cut still stung but the pain was slowly fading. "Do you know where Ivaylo is?"

Shintalla shook her head. "That I do not know, your Majesty. I have not seen him since the battle."

Edmund sighed. "Thank you."

"We wouldn't have won without the aid of his pack."

"Which is why I'd like to find him."

"Shintalla!" called Oreius and Shintalla glanced towards the Centaur General before looking back at Edmund.

"Will you excuse me, your Majesty?"

Edmund nodded and Shintalla bowed her head quickly before cantering away. Edmund began walking, helping out those who needed assistance with dressing their injuries, and searching for Ivaylo. However, after going through the entire area, he saw no sign of the Wolf and his pack. He sighed. _I wish he had stayed. We could really use him._

-------

They rode in silence as they continued to follow Sirrian's trail. Edmund played with the reins in his hands, still thinking about what Lord Dar had said to him the previous night. _I know he's right…but still…I – I don't know if I can just forgive Peter, just like that. What he said really hurt me._

"Ed," came a quiet voice and Edmund glanced over to see Peter riding next to him. Edmund looked away quickly, focusing on the path ahead of them.

"Yes?" he said curtly.

"You were really amazing out there in the battle. Even more so than the Battle of Beruna."

"Thanks." Edmund still didn't look at his brother but out of the corner of his eye, he caught the flicker of regret on his brother's face.

"Look, Ed, I really am sorry. Make it Pax?"

Edmund was quiet for quite some time, his fingers tightening on the reins but remaining firmly against Philip's mane. "I don't know, Peter," he said, finally. "I'm not really angry anymore – but this isn't something I can just forget. You really hurt me."

"Ed, I know and I wish I hadn't said those things. I would never want to hurt you."

_Peter, you know that I would never let you down, no matter what. But I still – it's just hard. _"I know," was all Edmund said before nudging Philip away from Peter and moving forward in the company.

---------

With the aid of the Griffins, they continued to track Sirrian. It took them nearly a fortnight before they finally came upon Sirrian and his forces. The battle started off badly and their numbers were severely reduced. By the middle of the battle, Edmund wasn't quite sure if they were going to make it through.

He had been fighting for what seemed like hours, his body screaming with pain and exhaustion. Each time he faced a new enemy, he could feel himself growing weaker. He and Peter often paired up to make short work of the enemies, but it was growing harder.

There was also the fact that Sirrian had several men with him and they were beastly-looking brutes with broad shoulders, scraggly beards, and wicked-looking scimitars. One of these men attacked Edmund and it took everything Edmund had to block the man's attack with his shield and parry with his sword. Then he felt something hit him like a ton of bricks and he was knocked backwards against a tree. He gasped for breath, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. He looked around for his assailant but saw nothing. Then something gripped his throat and he suddenly couldn't breathe. His sword dropped from his hand as choked, trying to breathe but unable to. Through black dots dancing in his vision, he saw Sirrian standing in front of him. _Magic…something…Aslan please…help me…_ Edmund was beginning to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen and had nearly blacked out when he saw an arrow hit Sirrian, causing him to lose his concentration.

Edmund hit the ground hard, falling to his hands and knees, choking and coughing. _Susan?_ was his only thought, having seen the arrow. Then he blacked out.

--------

When Edmund awoke, he opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a tent. Sitting up slowly, his head pounding, he looked around and saw Peter sound asleep against a wooden crate. He looked awfully uncomfortable and Edmund smiled softly. _Idiot…fell asleep watching over me…_ He sighed, looking down at his now-bandaged hands.

"Mhm…Ed?" came a sleepy voice and Edmund looked up to see Peter rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're awake! Thank the Lion!" Peter looked at Edmund worriedly. "I came as fast as I could – I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I – still." Peter bit his lip. "Look, Ed – I'm really, really sorry for what I said at the banquet. It seems like ages ago, but I just wanted you to know that I don't hold any of the past against you. I was just angry and –"

"It's fine. I've said my share of nasty things when I'm angry," said Edmund. "And you're rambling."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." Peter smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Edmund didn't want to remain on that touchy subject any longer than he had to and so he made an effort to change the subject. "What happened after I blacked out?"  
"Well, thanks to Lord Darrin, Sirrian was momentarily distracted and we were able to get you away."

"Wait – Lord Darrin?" asked Edmund in surprise. "Isn't that Lord Dar's missing brother?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. He was with Sirrian and his forces, like Hawkeye had reported. Seems that he got a hold of a bow – and well, you know the rest. Ivaylo and his pack were there briefly, helped us out quite a bit, but they're gone now."

"Huh," mused Edmund. "I don't even know why they've assisted us twice now. Is Lord Darrin all right?"

"I think so. I haven't seen him since the battle, but Lord Dar assures me that he's safe and resting."

Edmund sighed in relief. "At least we've finally found him. What's our next course of action?"

"We're heading back to Anvard in the morning."

"But what about Sirrian?"

"The company isn't in any shape to continue after him. This last battle really hurt us and the company needs to recover."

"But we're right here! He's still close by!"

"Ed – be reasonable." Peter frowned. "As much as I want to keep going, I know that even the strongest fighters need rest. They're all weary from battle."

Edmund sighed, looking down. He knew Peter was right, but it still annoyed him that he couldn't get his hands on Sirrian. _I want to make him pay for taking my brother from me,_ he thought. "Yes," he finally said. He looked back at Peter. "Do we have any idea of where he's headed?"  
Peter shook his head. "For all we know he could be going back into Narnia, or he could head farther West into Archenland. I doubt he'll head East towards Anvard. We hurt his forces quite a bit and he'll probably need to recover. Besides, if the Prince or Princess has been born, King Lune and Queen Adelaide will be heading to Glasswater Creek to have their child blessed, and if we can get back to Anvard, we can make sure that everything remains secure."

Edmund nodded slightly, wincing as the movement resulted in a splitting headache. _Right…I remember at one of our meetings. Oreius had given King Lune the name of a Centaur to which he could go to have his child blessed. That was quite the honour there – Oreius doing that. He must think highly of King Lune to give the location of that Centaur._

"All right." Edmund went to get up but the world swayed around him and he fell back onto the cushions. "Not such a good idea," he muttered.

"Just rest," said Peter, placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "I'm going to send Hawkeye with a message to Susan and Lucy. Keep them up to date and make sure they're prepared for anything that might come their way."

"Good," said Edmund quietly, his eyes closed. "If anything happened to them…"

"I know, Ed," whispered Peter. "Don't worry."

"Heh," snorted Edmund and then he winced. "You're the worrier, not me," he mumbled.

"Someone has to be."

Edmund could feel sleep tugging at his mind and began drifting. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're all right."

"And I you."

Silence. "Peter?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you, even if you're an idiot sometimes," he muttered.

There was silence and if Edmund had been more conscious, he would have seen the shocked expression on Peter's face. Edmund had never spoken those words to him, _ever_. "Love you too, Ed. Now get some rest."

"You too," said Edmund as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yay! for brotherly love (grins) **

**So, what did you think? Have I appeased you? (grins)**

**Ivaylo returned! Briefly! (don't worry, he comes into play later)**

**And, see, Lord Darrin has been rescued. Finally :D**

**The next chapter is going to be very...action-packed, to say the least. Hopefully you're enjoying the calm before the storm ;) And just to help keep things clear and so no one is confused, while Ed and Peter are away with Lord Dar, rescuing Lord Darrin, Prince Cor and Corin are born. (Though Queen Adelaide isn't quite so healthy, she's getting better, hence why she'd be able to travel. Doubt she would stay behind anyhow ;) )**

**However, you'll just have to wait to see how I handle it, for, as you know, Edmund and Peter don't know that there are twins born. They think there is just Prince Corin. And as for the Lord Bar, well, he'll get his due. Just wait (grins)**

**I ended up staying up quite late so that I could get this to you :) I hate leaving you hanging, you know I do! **

**Thank you again for all your continued support, you know I love reading what you think.**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	25. Edmund's Folly

**Disclaimer: All is property of C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: (is still blown away by amount of reviews) Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this and I hope that I won't disappoint as this story continues. My goal is to give you a good story that you'll want to keep reading (grins) and, well, a few twists along the way. I'm always curious about your theories**

**This chapter, while not as long as some of the others, is very fast-paced. Not much of a breather, but its mainly to get us to the next segment of their adventure.**

**Enjoy!**

**And as always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and of course, very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Edmund's Folly**

It took them just over a week to return to Anvard and once they reached the castle, they gathered in the inner courtyard. Those that were wounded were taken into the castle to be treated, along with Lord Darrin. Lord Dar, of course, went after his brother, leaving Edmund and Peter with the remainder of the company.

"Get some rest," said Peter, looking around at the weary soldiers. "We have had a long journey and tomorrow we will need to be well-rested in order to formulate our next move."

"Make sure you sleep as well, your Majesty," said Oreius and Peter smiled.

"I'll try."

"He will," said Edmund, smirking. "Don't worry."

Peter chuckled and Oreius smiled slightly. "I do not doubt that you will make sure he sleeps, King Edmund," said Oreius, bowing his head and departing with the company.

Peter turned to Edmund. "I'm glad that we found Lord Darrin. But the man in black – Sirrian – is still out there. We don't know what his next move will be."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," said Edmund, pushing his brother lightly. "Get to bed."

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do," laughed Peter.

"Oh yes I can. Sanity rank, remember?" Edmund grinned.

Peter laughed. "Yes, yes. But I'm High King."

"You're my brother first. Now shoo." Edmund turned Peter around and began pushing him towards the open-arched corridor.

"All right, all right!" laughed Peter. "I'm going. Just don't do anything Eddish, all right?"

"Eddish?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow. "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

Peter grinned. "It means someone who's prone to getting into and creating trouble. The definition of you."

"I do not create trouble."

"It always finds you."

"Oh just shut up," said Edmund but he was snickering. "If I'm Eddish, then you're definitely Peterly and incredibly stubborn."

"Point taken." Peter laughed.

Edmund stopped pushing his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Are you going to go or do I have to push you all the way?"

"Going." Peter chuckled and began walking away. "Coming, Ed?"

"Yes." Edmund followed his brother into the castle. It was eerily silent, for it was the middle of the night. Edmund said goodnight to Peter and once Peter's door shut, Edmund made his way towards the infirmary. He was walking through one of the outer courtyards when he heard voices and frowned. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slid into the shadows, following the sounds of the voices.

They became more distinct the closer he crept. He crouched in the shadows, peering through the evergreen bushes and his eyebrows rose when he saw who the two people were: Lord Bar and an Archenland soldier.

"- and now is the best time," whispered Lord Bar. "Everyone in the castle is asleep. The companies, unfortunately, have returned, but they are weary and will not be a problem for us. Is the ship ready?"

"Yes, my Lord," whispered the soldier. "It awaits us at the mouth of the Winding Arrow. We'll set sail as soon as the boy is brought to us."

_Boy? What boy?_ wondered Edmund curiously.

"Kidnapping the infant Prince will not be easy," continued Lord Bar quietly.

_Prince! Wait, that means – Queen Adelaide had her child. And – they're going to kidnap him? Why?_ However, Edmund wasn't about to stick around to hear anymore, for King Lune had to be warned.

Edmund stood up quickly. Too quickly, for he brushed the branches with his arm and accidentally snapped one. _Bloody hell,_ he cursed and turned, only to be halted by a strong grip on his shoulders. He was suddenly shoved roughly into the clearing and in plain sight of Lord Bar and the soldier.

"Look what I found," growled the man who held Edmund as he struggled to get away.

"Well, look at what we have here," said Lord Bar coldly.

Edmund glanced up to see that a soldier had managed to grab hold of him. He looked back at Lord Bar and the soldier he had been talking to, glaring. "You're not going to get away with it," snapped Edmund. "Release me."

"Narnian King, you are far away from your own lands," smirked Lord Bar. "We do not need to pay heed to what you say. Not being Lord Chancellor anymore has its advantages."

_He's not Lord Chancellor anymore? Ha! I knew it! Knew he was bad! King Lune must have found out whatever he was doing-whatever it was. _ Edmund smirked inwardly, pleased that he had been right all along. "What do you want?"

"You out of the way. We don't look highly upon people who sneak around, not minding their own business," sneered Lord Bar. He looked at the soldier who held Edmund. "Take him to the abandoned dungeons near the edge of the forest. No one will look for him there." Lord Bar smirked at Edmund cruelly. "And while you see how many days you can last without food or drink, my men and I will have already left down the Winding Arrow, taking my ship along with the infant Prince." Lord Bar motioned quickly with his hand. "Bind him and take him away."

Edmund struggled as the soldier gagged him and bound his hands behind his back. He glared, trying to kick the soldier, and was rewarded by a hard cuff to the head. Edmund saw stars briefly before he was forced to move forward. _That traitorous – self-righteous prig! Bloody hell, what am I supposed to do now? Peter would know…he always knows. This soldier must have snuck Lord Bar in – there's no way he would have been able to get in otherwise, not being the Lord Chancellor. Why does he want the Prince so badly? _

He was led through a small passage lined with torches lighting their way. The soldier picked up one of the torches, shoving Edmund forward. He was led outside the castle and through the shadowy grounds. Everything was silent except for their breathing and the occasional twig snapping beneath their feet. As they continued to trudge on, hopelessness began to build inside Edmund. _How far are we going? What if – what if they can't find me?_ Panic surged forth and it took everything he had to remain calm on the outside. He shut his eyes briefly and stumbled.

"Let's go," snarled the soldier, shoving Edmund forward roughly.

Memories of his trek with the White Witch came rushing back and he felt nauseous.

_The snap of the whip…the pain searing across his back…him stumbling…falling…shoved roughly to his feet…the hunger…the exhaustion…the endless pain…_

He didn't know how much time passed until they finally reached the edge of the forest and a crumbling stone wall. Edmund was shoved roughly through an iron gate in the center of the wall and into a narrow, stone passage, lit only by the flickering of the soldier's torch. The soldier kept pushing him forward and Edmund's hands clenched into fists. _I really want to pound him right now,_ thought Edmund angrily. He was forced roughly down stone stairs that led into the lower levels. The walls were made of stone and glittered with dampness as the light from the torch passed over them. As he stumbled by the rusted gates of the cells, an unpleasant smell that Edmund couldn't place invaded his senses. He gagged and would have coughed if not for the cloth in his mouth.

Unfortunately, as he was shoved into a cell, memories washed over him and they were none that he wished to remember. He heard the clang of metal as the cell door was shut and the soldier snickered. "No one will find you here. These are abandoned. No one ever comes this way. Besides, they're far away from the castle. Guess you won't be warning anyone about our plans." The soldier walked away and Edmund glared daggers after him. _No good, rotten – _and his thoughts went into some more colorful language.

It was pitch black inside the cell since the soldier had taken the only light with him. It took Edmund a moment before his eyes adjusted to the dark. He looked around for anything to cut the ropes that bound his wrists but saw nothing but damp rock and a pile of something that Edmund didn't want to think about. There weren't even windows in this cell and the stench was nearly unbearable. He shut his eyes briefly and a wave of memories hit him.

_Icy cold dungeons…biting chains…freezing…the White Witch grabbing his shirt and lifting him up into the air…only to throw him back roughly onto the ground…the regret…the pain…the despair…darkness…the endless nightmares…_

Edmund choked slightly, clenching his hands into fists. _No, no! I won't give up that easily! Someone will have to find me…they have to._ He didn't open his eyes, not wanting to look around at his surroundings any longer. _They have to…Aslan, please…Peter – Peter, you've got to find me…you've just got to. King Lune's son is in danger!_ He felt white-hot tears sparking behind his eyes, anger bubbling inside him. _I knew that Lord Bar was bad straight from the start! No one ever listens to me! And now look what's going to happen! Bloody hell, I hate this! I hate feeling helpless!_

He shifted so that he could lean against the wall, his eyes still shut. He was extremely uncomfortable and while his anger kept him going for quite some time, eventually it began to dissipate as the hours passed by. _How will they ever find me? This is in the middle of nowhere…I'm alone…there's no way for them to find me…Aslan…please…help me…_ The familiar sense of dread and despair filled him and he choked back the angry tears threatening to fall. _I …just – don't know what to do._

--------

Edmund passed in and out of his memories, the pain and despair all too real. He felt as thought he was in a nightmare, moving through a blurred landscape, unable to escape. So when a voice yelled, "Ed!" he didn't stir. He remained leaning against the wall, his head dropped down to his chest, his body numb from sitting in the same position for many hours.

Then he felt something move him but still it was so faint that he didn't think anything of it. The cloth was removed from his mouth and he swallowed, moistening his dry throat. "Prince…trouble…King Lune…" he choked out, coughing.

When he was moved to a standing position and leaning against something, he realised that his hands had been untied. Suddenly, it was as if the world came to a screeching halt as everything came into sharp focus. Edmund blinked and tried to move, staggering. "Whoa, Ed, be careful." Someone caught him, preventing him from falling.

Edmund blinked and stared at the speaker. "Peter!"

"How the - I'm not even asking how you ended up in this situation," said Peter angrily. "What were you thinking! You could have died down here! If Ivaylo hadn't –"  
"Ivaylo's here?" interrupted Edmund in shock, swallowing again to keep his throat moistened.

"Yes, he's the one who followed your trail. I got worried when you weren't in your room –"

Edmund glared at his brother. "You were supposed to be sleeping!"

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to see if you had fallen asleep yet and then I saw that you were missing. Now what the hell happened, Ed?"

It hit Edmund like a ton of bricks. "King Lune!" He had been so distracted by arguing with his brother that he had momentarily forgotten the urgent news. "We've got to warn him! Lord Bar is here – with a soldier – perhaps more – I don't know. He's going to kidnap the Prince!"

"Wait - Prince?" asked Peter in surprise. "You mean –"

"Yes, his son was born. But he won't have a son if we don't warn him!"

"Right. Right. Come on, I'll help you out of here."

"I can walk," said Edmund, shoving Peter away and stumbling towards the door. "We need to go!" Using the walls for support and guidance through the dark passageway and up the stairs, Edmund made his way back to the fresh air. It was morning and the sun was shining brilliantly. Edmund blinked, the light hurting his eyes, and took a moment to adjust them.

Peter set down his extinguished torch against the wall and said, "First person we find, we tell them."

"Right," said Edmund and they moved as quickly as they could back into the castle, not knowing where King Lune would be.

They nearly ran into Lord Dar and he halted both of them with a firm grip on their shoulders. "Lads? What is it?"

"Lord Bar was here!" exclaimed Edmund, gasping for breath. "I heard him talking with a soldier – last night. They were going to kidnap the Prince! Lord Bar said something about going down to the mouth of the Winding Arrow. He had a ship there, waiting."

Lord Dar looked shocked and then nodded. "I will inform the King. We'll depart immediately."

"We want to help," said Peter.  
"I know," said Lord Dar, "but a ship will be no place for your company. Think about it, lad. Centaurs and Panthers, as well as some of your other members of your company are not sea-faring people. We will be able to take care of this and your willingness to help is appreciated and will not be forgotten."

"Your Majesties!" exclaimed a voice and both boys turned to see Shadowclaw bounding down the corridor towards them. "There is urgent news from Cair Paravel," said Shadowclaw, which made both boys freeze, staring at the Panther.

"What is it?" asked Peter quickly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"A Dove just informed me. Her Majesties Queen Susan and Queen Lucy need you at the castle immediately. Something about an attack coming and they need our company."

"Then we must leave immediately," said Edmund, glancing between Peter and Shadowclaw. "If Sirrian is going to attack Cair Paravel, we're needed there."

Peter nodded. "Yes, I know."

Shadowclaw waited expectantly, his tail swishing behind him anxiously. "Your Majesty, do you wish me to gather the company?"

"Yes, do that." Shadowclaw bowed his head and then bounded away to gather the company.

"It is obvious you are needed in Narnia, lads," said Lord Dar, looking between them. "Go swiftly and safely."

"As should you, Sir," said Edmund.

Lord Dar smiled. "We will." He clapped Edmund on the shoulder before hurrying away.

"It's settled then," said Peter, turning to look at Edmund. "We depart now." Peter and Edmund ran down the hall towards the courtyard.

------------

They had been riding towards the Pass for several days and still had yet to come across any enemies. Edmund found this unsettling, but quickly pushed it aside, for they had to get to Cair Paravel as quickly as possible. Ivaylo and his Pack had traveled with them in the beginning but had left the morning of the second day. When night fell on the third night, they came across something rather peculiar. They were now in the Pass and as they rode through the dense forest, Edmund saw a flickering light in the distance, like torches. Of course, Edmund wanted to check it out, not sure exactly what it was. He quickly gathered a group of Leopards and Panthers with him and told them to stick to the shadows and keep watch as he and Peter made their way towards the light.

Edmund motioned for Peter to be silent and they made their way through the trees. The rest of their company, save their scouts, remained where they had left them, awaiting the young Kings' orders. Oreius had protested, of course, but Edmund wanted to check this out as stealthily as possible and their company wasn't exactly inconspicuous. _Besides, I've got Shadowclaw, Finntan, and the rest of the Cats to watch our backs._

Edmund and Peter made it to the edge of the clearing, remaining in the shadows. What Edmund saw made him stifle a gasp, staring. _Lucy! Susan! What the – why - _ Both his sisters were tied to trees, their mouths gagged but otherwise unharmed. Both looked exhausted: Lucy's head was drooped forward and Susan's eyes were shut. Several standing torches lit the small clearing with flickering orange-red light. There was no one else around. _They're supposed to be at Cair Paravel – their message said that they needed us there. Why are they here? Who did this to them? How did they even get here? _Edmund was completely confused but he knew one thing for sure: he wasn't about to let his sisters remain there any longer.

He heard Peter gasp beside him and glanced at his brother. Then he quickly looked around and went to go to his sisters, not caring about the consequences. He wasn't about to let Susan and Lucy remain tied to those trees. He felt something grasp his tunic, preventing him from moving. He looked back to see that it was Peter who was holding him back. "What?" he whispered, glaring slightly. "They need us."

"It could be a trap."

"I don't care!"

"Ed – "

Edmund jerked his arm free of Peter's grasp and made his way silently towards his sisters, sticking to the shadows. Susan's eyes opened and met his. Her eyes widened and he saw her shake her head feverently. Confusion appeared on his face and then he heard a cold voice behind him that sent shivers through his body.

"Ah, the young King to the rescue. How fitting."

Edmund spun to face Sirrian. He was garbed all in black with a matching cloth covering his nose and mouth. His dark hair flowed loosely around his face, his eyes glittering cruelly. "You!"

"Me." Sirrian chuckled lowly and made a quick motion with his hand, beckoning someone forth.

Edmund glanced over and gasped as he saw one of the burly men dragging his brother into view. _Peter! Bloody hell._ He turned back to Sirrian, glaring. "So this was your plan. To get all four of us." _Where are Finntan and Shadowclaw and the others? Why haven't they come here yet?_

"You're not as daft as I thought," smirked Sirrian. As he spoke, Edmund saw various creatures and burly men gather around them, swords pointed towards Edmund. "You'll be coming with me. My men will be bringing the rest of your siblings. As for your company, they have been …taken care of." The coldness in Sirrian's voice made Edmund's heart drop through the ground. _What did he do! _

"And if I refuse?" challenged Edmund, trying to act braver than he felt. He tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach and the pounding of his heart. He swallowed, forcing his gaze not to waver.

Sirrian chuckled. "Your brother dies." At his words, the man who held Peter pressed a glittering knife to Peter's throat.

"Don't listen to him, Ed!" choked Peter. "He won't kill me!" He was silenced as one of the nearby Minotaurs shoved the butt-end of his axe into Peter's stomach.

Edmund glared at Sirrian but he honestly didn't know what to do. He wasn't about to have his brother killed, that was not acceptable. _So it was a trap…he has all four of us now. False messages designed to bring all of us together, here at the Pass – the only place we could use to cross the border. _ "You wouldn't," he snapped. "After all the effort you put into capturing all four of us?"

"Are you so sure?" sneered Sirrian. "Perhaps I only need them to keep your cooperation."

Surprise flickered in Edmund's eyes. _What is he talking about? Me? Why me?_ He took a deep breath, staring down Sirrian. "I am King Edmund of Narnia. I do not cooperate with people who use threats and force to achieve their goals. You're not a fool – I doubt you would kill my brother. He is the High King of Narnia and by hurting him, you will only make your inevitable defeat come that much quicker."

"Brave words for someone so small," said Sirrian icily, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You have no idea what I would and wouldn't do." With a flick of his hand, the man holding Peter pressed the knife tighter against Peter's neck, drawing a few droplets of bright-red blood.

Edmund's eyes widened as he saw this and he looked back at Sirrian, his heart racing. _He wouldn't! He – no – Peter – I – I don't know what to do! _ He looked at Peter, who mouthed 'Don't listen to him!', pain and panic in his eyes.

"I grow impatient, boy," snapped Sirrian. "What is your answer?"

* * *

**I know! I know! Evil cliffy (smiles innocently)**

**It was about time we had another (nods).**

**As many of you may have realised, there wasn't any time for Peter or Edmund to find out that there are twin boys. And now, since their entire company has gone to the Pass (and yes, ran into a little difficulty), there's going to be quite some time before they have contact with Archenland again. (and if you'll remember from the book, King Lune is gone for about a week, going after Lord Bar and his son). **

**I will just say this: don't worry because I am sticking to canon. I've got it planned out and though you may be wondering how it's going to be handled, everything will work out, I promise :) So no worries and be happy. Hakuna Matata (grins)**

**As always, I love hearing your theories (what is Sirrian exactly up to, I wonder:D ) and your thoughts. Here are a few thoughts to chew on:**

**1) Why did Sirrian take Lord Darrin? What's the connection there? Or was Lord Darrin taken willingly? Hm...**

**2) Why didn't Sirrian just kidnap Edmund in the first place, rather than take Peter? Possibly to draw Ed to him, yes, but could there be something more?**

**3) Sirrian has leverage now with all four Pevensies, he can use the girls and Peter against Ed...what will he do?**

**4) And why, oh why, is Edmund so important? The White Witch, yes, but something more perhaps**

**5) and who exactly _is_ Sirrian? Hmm. hm.. hm.. ;)  
**

**Besides, Ivaylo is back:D Well, we'll see ;) He is very important in the future chapters.**

**Also, the word Eddish is another word me and Capegio thought up :D Our definition: someone who is prone to creating/getting into trouble. (So perfect for Ed!)**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	26. Wanted but not given

**Disclaimer: Everything is property of the beloved C.S. Lewis, who we can't thank enough for his amazing stories.**

**A/N: 400 reviews! Wow! Just ... o.O! You are all completely fantastic! Thank you so much :D (is excited) (hands out biscuits to everyone)**

**(calms down) All right, to this chapter. I changed the rating on this fic to a slightly higher one, just because of what's been happening, etc. I want to give you all a fair warning: this chapter is angsty! and extremely emotional. **

**It was hard for me to write, another late night (nods) but you are all worth it!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters etc are all completely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Wanted but not given**

Edmund swallowed, glancing at his brother once more before returning his gaze to Sirrian.

"Well?" Sirrian looked quite angry and impatient, making Edmund's stomach twist. It was all he could do not to lower his gaze from Sirrian's piercing stare.

_Bloody hell,_ thought Edmund, clenching his fists tightly. A jumble of thoughts ran through his head but his gaze never wavered from Sirrian's. _I am not about to let Peter get hurt because Sirrian wants me for whatever reason. But oh, I will pay you back. _His gaze darkened as he continued to lock eyes with Sirrian. _You won't get away with threatening my brother or my family. Just wait. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. _

He took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'll cooperate on the condition that you don't harm my family. Otherwise, I'm not doing anything you ask. Clear?" His eyes glittered dangerously.

Sirrian smirked, triumph in his eyes. "Good. Smart boy."

_I'll show you _'boy'thought Edmund with a scowl. "Release my brother."

"As you wish." Sirrian sneered and nodded for the man who held Peter to release him. The man did as Sirrian wished, removing the knife from Peter's neck and shoving him forward. Peter fell to his knees, pressing a hand to his neck where there were still droplets of blood clinging to his skin. A nearby Minotaur kicked Peter, causing him to collapse, clutching his ribs.

"Peter!" cried Edmund, moving to run to his brother. However, something prevented him from moving and he saw that a Minotaur had taken hold of his arms firmly. "Let me go!" Edmund struggled against the Minotaur but to no avail. Edmund glared furiously at Sirrian. "Leave him alone!"

Sirrian chuckled and sneered at Edmund. "He's not dead. Be grateful that I'm in a good mood." Sirrian looked over at the man standing behind Peter. "Take him away." The man nodded, reaching down and grasping the back of Peter's tunic, hauling him to his feet. Peter winced, one hand on his ribs and the other still on his neck. The man shoved Peter forward, causing him to stumble, and led him past Edmund.

"Ed," whispered Peter, wincing slightly. He gripped the front of Edmund's tunic, looking into his eyes. There was fierce determination but also caution in his older brother's gaze. "Be careful. Don't try and be heroic, all right?"

"Peter, I –" whispered Edmund, biting his lip. "I don't know what to do."

"I have faith, Ed. Don't forget what Aslan –"

Peter was cut off as the man shoved Peter away, growling, "Move." Peter's hand released Edmund's tunic and the brothers locked gazes as Peter was led away. There was a silent acknowledgment between them and Edmund nodded slightly. _I won't fail you, Peter. I swear. I swear by the Lion, I won't fail you. I did it twice…it won't happen again, it won't. _

Suddenly, Edmund was shoved forward roughly and led to stand in front of Sirrian. Sirrian sneered down at him and Edmund suddenly sussed exactly how very tall Sirrian was. He swallowed but refused to show any weakness in front of the man. "As for you," said Sirrian coldly, "I'll deal with you in the morning." He gave Edmund a wicked smile, one that turned Edmund's stomach. "We have much to do." Sirrian looked at the Minotaur that was holding Edmund. "Take him to the large tree nearest the cliff."

Edmund only glared at Sirrian as he was led away, vowing to find a way to free himself if only to save his family. Then he would deal with Sirrian. He looked around and locked gazes with Susan. Her mouth was gagged, so she could not speak, but she gave him a nod, her eyes glittering with the same fierce determination that Peter had. Edmund knew she would give up a good fight. _Though I wish I could have her logic and cool head right now…she's so calm in emergencies. I really need her._

He managed a small smile, vowing silently to do whatever it took to free her. His gaze moved to Lucy as he was led by his younger sister. She had awakened and her eyes met his. The defeat in her gaze and sadness etched in her features shocked Edmund and made his heart drop through the ground. Lucy was always so cheerful and optimistic; it tore at Edmund to see her look so disheartened. _Don't worry, Lucy,_ he thought. _I swear, I'll do what I can. I need your cheerfulness, Lu. Please, don't look so sad._ As he moved past her, he reached out and grabbed her tiny hand in his, gripping it tightly. His eyes reflected his thoughts as he tried to give her strength. His heart jumped slightly when she gave him a weak smile around the gag that prevented her from speaking.

But then he was jerked away and his hand was forced to release hers. He watched her until he was so far away that he couldn't see her anymore. _He's probably separating all of us,_ he thought as he was led into the shadows towards the cliff-side. _Smart on his end. If we were together, there's no way he could defeat us. We'd figure out something. _ He sighed, cursing the fact that he was helpless to do anything at the moment. _Aslan, please, wherever you are, help me. I need your guidance. _

He didn't struggle against the Minotaur as he was bound to a tree and gagged. His chain mail shirt beneath his tunic prevented the bark from cutting into his back. However, it was still extremely uncomfortable. The ropes dug into his wrists and chest, making it difficult to breathe. The cloth that gagged him tasted awful and it was difficult to keep his throat moist. Unfortunately, this brought back memories of the Witch's encampment and the fear of being killed by the Witch returned along with it. Edmund's heart began to pound and he squeezed his eyes shut. _No, he wouldn't kill me. He needs me for something. This isn't the same,_ but unconsciously, he knew that it was very similar.

Edmund kept his eyes closed, shivering slightly as a cold wind blew through the forest, chilling him to the bone. _I wonder what happened to the rest of the company…I mean, how does Sirrian have enough forces that he's managed to hold them all back? And what of Hawkeye and the other Griffins? How did Sirrian manage to keep them from coming to our aid? And Ivaylo…he's always come when I needed him…where is he? I do hope that Peter, Susan, and Lu are all right…he can't hurt them or he won't get whatever he needs from me. Which still confuses me…what could I possibly have that he needs so much that he's gone through all this trouble to get me? It's got to do with the White Witch…it would make sense…taken his magic ability…but then again, how am I fitting into this? _Edmund sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. He opened his eyes and looked up through the canopy towards the starry night sky peeking through the leaves. _Dad…I can't help but wish you were here. You'd know what to do. You always did. England is starting to drift into memories…this is my life now – Narnia. They need me, they need all of us. I'm going to do my best to make you proud…_

**_Be strong, Son of Adam,_** came a whispered voice that made Edmund look around, frowning. **_You are far stronger than you realise. Look deep inside yourself and bring it forth. You have gone through many trails and you have learned much. Remember. Remember it all. Learn from it. Be strong, Edmund._**

Then the voice was gone. _Aslan?_ thought Edmund but no one was there. He sighed, shutting his eyes once more. _I remember everything you said to me, Aslan. I'll never forget it. But right now I don't feel strong at all…how am I going to help Peter? Susan? Lucy?__ The rest of our company? I have no idea what I can do._

Arguing brought him out of his thoughts and he peered into the darkness, making out several shapes. There was no light around him save for the distance torches and the moonlight. "- long we'll be here?" a gruff voice was saying angrily.

"He is still the leader."

"I don't owe him loyalty and neither do you."

"He gives us what we crave – battles. He will bring the fall of the four monarchs. Narnia will be ours."

"You honestly believe that?"

"It's what you want, don't deny it."

"I don't. I just don't see how he'll be able to do what She couldn't."

"You forget. That Lion isn't here to help this time."

The other voice was quiet and Edmund mused over their argument. _So, there is dissention among the ranks,_ he thought, pleased by this. _That's one thing that will work in our favour. The Witch's army was completely loyal to her, hence why they were so strong. We would have lost if not for Aslan. _

Raised voices had Edmund listening again.

"- fool! Listen to what I'm saying before you do something you'll regret!"

"I am not the fool here, Raothgar. We were stronger when we didn't have him trying to use us for his own plans."

"Will you not listen to reason?"

"I know I'm right."

"Idiot," the voice growled and there was the sound of metal clashing. Edmund heard someone grunt…there was a loud thud…and then silence.

Edmund's eyes widened as he thought, _Did he …bloody hell. _ While he was pleased that Sirrian's forces seemed to be against each other, he couldn't help but dread exactly what Sirrian wanted him for. Or what the next day held…only time would tell.

As it began to rain, Edmund knew that he was in for a long and miserable night.

--------

The night, for the most part, passed by uneventfully, though the rain soaked him and he was frozen to the bone by morning. The dampness and morning fog eventually disappeared but he was still shivering, his wet clothes heavy.

The men and creatures that Sirrian had watching over Edmund remained in the shadows, but Edmund knew they were there. Nothing terribly interesting happened after the argument. Edmund passed in and out of consciousness for most of the night and when the sun rose, its rays danced through the thick forest and Edmund groaned inwardly, exhausted from the lack of sleep. He tried to shift, to bring feeling back into his numb muscles, but it proved extremely difficult given his current situation.

He gave up and leaned his head back against the tree, looking around the clearing. Now that it was daylight, he could see everything far more clearly. The woods were thick around him and a steep cliff towered above him. He caught sight of two Minotaurs pacing a short distance away, glancing at him every once and awhile. A group including a Boar, a Cyclops and two men dressed in burnoose clothing sat near a pile of large boulders, eating what looked to be breakfast. Edmund's stomach growled and he winced, realising how hungry he was.

One of the men glanced over at him and smirked. The man stood, picking up a piece of whatever they were eating, and walked over, dangling it in front of Edmund. "Hungry?" sneered the man.

Edmund glared darkly at the man, trying to ignore the piece of smoked meat that was so very close to him. The smell was enough to drive him insane with hunger and his stomach rumbled. _If only I could move my legs or arms…I would pound that prig,_ thought Edmund with a deep scowl.

The man laughed annoyingly and sauntered back to the group, sitting down and continuing to eat his breakfast. Edmund looked away, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were turning white. _If only…if only…_

As the hours passed, Edmund's thoughts wandered. _I wonder how Peter, Susan, and Lucy are doing. I just hope they're all right…if anything happened to them…I don't know what I'd do. _Dread gnawed at his stomach, making it twist and causing him to feel nauseous. _They've got to be all right. Sirrian knows I won't help him if he hurts them…_ Then a dreadful thought entered his mind. _What if…no, he wouldn't. He's evil but he knows that he needs my cooperation. _However, he soon sussed that while Sirrian couldn't do much to his siblings, Sirrian had never said he wouldn't hurt Edmund. Edmund swallowed, shutting his eyes. _I can take whatever he deals. I've been through far worse with the Witch. I won't give in, no matter what._

"Well, well, it seems our guest is awake," chuckled a voice icily.

Edmund opened his eyes to see Sirrian walked over to him, dressed all in black. The lower portion of his face was still covered in black cloth and around his neck hung a dark-green, glittering amulet, suspended by gleaming silver chains. Edmund's gaze narrowed. _That amulet…it seems familiar…somehow, but I don't know. _

"Ready to cooperate I should hope," said Sirrian, his gaze dark as he reached over, tugging down the gag from Edmund's mouth.

Edmund coughed and swallowed several times, trying to moisten his throat. "Let me see my family," he croaked, coughing. He swallowed again, his gaze firm.

"Was that part of our arrangement?" asked Sirrian coolly, arching an eyebrow.

Edmund glared at him and once he felt he could speak more easily, he said, "Our arrangement was that you wouldn't hurt them. I want to see them or I'm not helping you."

"Hm…seems you're trying to work around what we first agreed upon. However," sneered Sirrian, "since I am feeling gracious today, I shall allow you to see them. But you will not speak, understood? Or you will be gagged again, is that clear?"

"Crystal," spat Edmund sarcastically.

Sirrian smirked, his eyes glittering maliciously. "We shall break you yet, little King." Edmund's heart beat a little faster at those words, not feeling at all brave at that moment. However, he tried to keep his features calm to hide what he truly felt. _I don't really want to know what he's planning…_ Sirrian beckoned one of the Minotaurs over to them. "Untie him and bring him to the dais." Sirrian walked away and the Minotaur sliced through Edmund's ropes with his axe. Binding Edmund's hands again, behind his back, the Minotaur shoved Edmund forward roughly. Edmund stumbled, his muscles numb from not moving and he fell to his knees.

"Get up," growled the Minotaur, using the butt-end of his axe to hit Edmund in the stomach, hard.

Edmund gasped as white-hot pain seared through his body and he gritted his teeth, staggering to his feet. _Just ignore the pain, Ed… you can do this. You survived the trek with the Witch…this is nothing. _With those thoughts firmly planted in his mind, he moved forward.

As he was led through the forest, past crudely constructed tents, un-lit standing torches, and Sirrian's forces, many thoughts swam through his mind. _I really hope they're all right…I wish I knew where they were. I need to see them…_ His thoughts wandered to his trek to the Witch's castle and it seemed so very long ago.

_As he neared the valley, the weather changed. The snow stopped and was replaced by a frigid wind, the air becoming increasingly colder. The clouds rolled away, revealing a land bathed in moonlight. He moved forward, cursing as snow fell from the trees above him, soaking him through. He stumbled across the rocky ground, falling and adding more scrapes and bruises to his body. The hate he felt for his siblings kept him going and when he reached the edge of the frozen lake, he hugged his arms around himself, shivering from the cold and exhaustion. He stared at what lay before him. At the far end of the valley sat the Witch's castle, glittering icily, its many peaks spiking up into the night sky like needles. The shadows they cast made his stomach twist and he wasn't sure he could go on. Then he knew he had no choice but to move forward. _

Edmund stumbled on a tree root, jerking him from his thoughts and causing him to fall to his knees. The Minotaur growled and hauled Edmund to his feet, shoving him forward. Edmund winced from the pain that shot through his body but gritted his teeth and continued on, refusing to give in to the hopelessness that he was beginning to feel.

_He stumbled through the slush and mud and wet grass, slipping constantly. Every time he stumbled, Ginarrbrik would curse and give him a flick of the whip. He flinched but didn't cry out, continuing to walk. He was miserable, exhausted and starving. His body ached with the many bruises and cuts that he had gained over the past day and it didn't help that every time he fell, he added a new bruise to his already battered body. He thoroughly regretted everything that he had done and just wished he could see his family again…just once more._

All too soon, they reached their destination and Edmund looked to see Sirrian standing on top a huge flat, stone that rose only about a foot above the ground. Around the dais gathered most of Sirrian's forces. In the center of the dais sat a large rock with a flat top, on which Edmund saw a glittering knife and goblet. Edmund's stomach suddenly twisted and his heart thudded to the ground. He swallowed, fighting back the icy terror that shot through his veins. He remember all too well what had almost happened at Aslan's camp, when the Witch had come, demanding that she have Edmund's blood to appease the Deep Magic. By some stroke of luck, she had renounced her claim on his blood, but now, seeing the knife brought back the terror he had felt upon seeing the Witch.

"Where's my family?" he snapped, glaring at Sirrian. Focusing on his anger was the only thing that prevented his voice from shaking and his terror to show through to Sirrian. _I – no – he – he's going to kill me! I – no! _ His heart was hammering in his chest and it was beginning to grow very difficult to keep up his brave façade. The fact that it seemed to Edmund that Sirrian was about to finish what the Witch had originally intended terrified him and he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. _No! I'm not weak! I won't cry. He can't – he can't kill me! Doesn't he need me? Alive, right? Aslan, please! Please!_

Sirrian sneered, motioning for three Minotaurs to follow him. "Let us see your family then." He stepped off the dais and walked over to Edmund, grabbing the back of his tunic. Sirrian shoved Edmund forward, leading him through the clearing to a secluded area at the edge of the forest. Edmund was choking back tears of panic as he stumbled. All he could think about was the knife and what Sirrian was about to do. "Your brother," snapped Sirrian.

Edmund looked up to see Peter tied to a tree, but very much alive and un-hurt save a nasty yellowish bruise adorning the side of his face and the healing cut on his neck. "Peter!" gasped Edmund and he was rewarded with a painful thrust to his stomach by one of the butt-ends of a Minotaur's axe. White-hot pain rushed through him and he doubled over, gasping, his eyes shut tightly. It took him a moment before he could stand, wincing in pain.

"No talking," snarled Sirrian.

Edmund swallowed, blinking back tears of pain, and looked at his brother. Their eyes locked and Edmund knew that Peter desperately wanted to help Edmund, but was utterly helpless to do so. The pain in Peter's eyes wrenched Edmund's heart and he was forced to look away. _I'm so sorry, Peter. I failed you…_ Edmund looked at the dirt-covered ground hopelessly. _Everything that happened…it doesn't matter anymore…Sirrian's going to finish what the Witch was going to do…and I can't do anything to stop it._ He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and then he was forced to move again as Sirrian shoved him. Edmund glanced once more at Peter, whose eyes said what he could not. **_You haven't failed me, Edmund. Never think that._**

Edmund turned away, staggering over a tree root as he continued to walk. "Bring the boy," Edmund heard Sirrian snap and one of the Minotaurs fell behind to untie Peter. A few minutes later, Edmund was brought before Susan. She looked weary and exhausted, but her gaze was firm as her eyes met his. Edmund bit his lip, not knowing what he could do. _Susan, you always were the logical one, the smart one. You wouldn't have gotten us into this mess in the first place. It's all my fault…I'm so sorry. _ Susan shook her head slowly, as if you say, **_Don't ever think that. We're all in this together._ **

But Edmund couldn't help but think that, for the familiar feeling of despair was filling his body and he could think of nothing else. He heard Sirrian order one of the Minotaurs to bring Susan along, but by now Edmund was walking forward numbly. _It really ends here…there's nothing I can do about it…_

He saw Lucy and his heart crumbled along with the last of his resolve. She had a nasty bruise on her left temple and a cut under her other eye, but she was otherwise unharmed. However, that's not what cut Edmund the most. It was the look of defeat on her normally cheerful features. Edmund swallowed, trying to put on a brave face for her. Her eyes met his and he knew he was no longer looking at his baby sister. She had grown so much in such a short amount of time. He could almost hear her words in his mind. **_You don't fool me, Ed. I know you're scared. I am too, but we can make it through. Aslan believed in us. Now you need to._**

_You're so brave, Lucy,_ thought Edmund as he tore his gaze away from his younger sister's. _I don't know how you keep going…I just don't have the ability to do what you do. I failed you, Lucy, most of all. I'm supposed to protect you and look at what's happened. It really is all my fault that we're here. I'm so sorry._ Hot tears sparked behind his eyes and leaked out the corners, trickling down his cheeks.

"Bring the girl," ordered Sirrian and Edmund was forced to continue walking. Eventually they made it back to the stone dais and Sirrian hauled Edmund up onto it. Edmund glanced around and saw that his siblings were there: bound, gagged, and held captive by giant Minotaurs. He choked back a sob and looked away quickly, unable to meet their eyes. Looking down at the stone beneath his feet, he swallowed. _It really ends like this…after everything we've done…there's nothing I can do._

"Now your entire family can watch as you fulfill your purpose," sneered Sirrian. He looked at one of the burly men. "Untie his hands." Sirrian returned his gaze to Edmund, his dark eyes glittering with venom. "If you even _think_ of trying to escape, this will be far more painful."

Edmund didn't know what could be more painful that death but didn't comment. He glanced at Sirrian before lowering his gaze in defeat. _Nothing I can do…_

As soon as his hands were released, Sirrian grabbed his right arm roughly and jerked Edmund towards the stone with the knife and goblet. Sirrian picked up the knife and Edmund's heart began to hammer in his chest, his eyes widening slightly. _Please…_ To Edmund's surprise, Sirrian shoved up the sleeve of Edmund's mail shirt and sliced a length-wise cut along his arm. Edmund cried out and bit his lip forcefully to silence it, tasting blood, tears sparking in his eyes. White-hot spikes of pain shot through his arm and the cut burned fiercely. He blinked away his tears, forcing himself not to whimper from the pain, but it was extremely difficult.

Sirrian held Edmund's arm over the goblet in which shimmering liquid could be seen. Sirrian watched greedily as Edmund's blood dropped into the shimmering liquid within the goblet. However, if he was expecting something spectacular, nothing happened. Sirrian released Edmund, who grabbed the edge of his tunic and pressed it to the bleeding cut, pain searing through his arm.

He watched Sirrian's features change from that of eagerness to fury. Sirrian whirled around to face Edmund, his dark eyes blazing. "You!" And before Edmund had time to wonder exactly _what_ he could have done wrong, Sirrian's hand collided with the side of Edmund's face, sending him reeling backwards. He collapsed onto the stone dais, gasping from the pain and trying to blink away the black spots that danced in front of his vision. The loss of blood wasn't helping him to remain conscious. Whatever Sirrian had wanted to happened, hadn't…his plan wasn't exactly working out like he had intended.

And though Edmund was in quite a bit of pain, he couldn't help but think triumphantly, _Whatever he so desperately wanted, he didn't get it!_

_

* * *

_**(takes a deep breath) So...what do you think? How do you feel?**

**As I said above, this chapter took awhile in coming to me, but once it did, it came easily. Emotional angst...how I hate seeing Edmund in it, but how powerful it can be (nods)**

**Just a few notes. Sirrian is NOT Charna :D Sirrian is most definitely male.**

**You wonder about Ivaylo? We'll see ;)**

**Will Sirrian get what he wants? Perhaps, we'll see **

**I think the most powerful part of this chapter was Edmund's feelings and how at first, he had steely resolve, but by the end, after seeing his family and seeing that knife, it cut through him and weakened him considerably. True, Sirrian didn't kill him here and yes, I got that bit at the end, inspired to me by Pirates of the ** **Caribbean**** :D**

**However, this doesn't mean Sirrian won't kill him later, once he figures out exactly HOW he needs to get IT (whatever it is ;) )**

**Also, a side note, I'm working on reading ****the passage I Kings about King Solomon to help develop Edmund into King Edmund the Just. Solomon was known for his wisdom and I definitely think that there's a correlation here.**

**Thank you again for reading! It really means a lot to me that you've given this a shot!**

**I look forward to your thoughts and feelings on this chapter :)**_  
_


	27. Triumph with a Price

**Disclaimer: All is, of course, property of C.S. Lewis. **

**A/N: WoW! There were so many reviews for last chapter! o.O I just cannot seem to thank you all enough for your support, thoughts, reviews, everything! (hugs and hands out biscuits) You are all so amazing! Thank you!**

**I really, honestly hope that I can continue living up to your expectations. After last chapter, I can only hope that this one will be as good (crosses fingers)**

**More angst awaits you as well as our beloved Edmund and his snarky comments.**

**As always, your reviews, thoughts, suggestions, theories, fav lines/characters are extremely welcomed and of course, very much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Triumph With a Price**

The world spun before his eyes and Edmund sank to his knees, still pressing the edge of his tunic to his arm in an effort to stop the bleeding. He shut his eyes, feeling light-headed and dizzy. It didn't help that his face stung where Sirrian had hit him, along with the searing pain that continually shot through his arm from the cut.

"Didn't work like you planned, did it?" said Edmund with a smirk, opening his eyes to look at Sirrian. Edmund winced as another sharp stab of pain shot through his body and had to shut his eyes briefly. His breathing was beginning to come out in ragged gasps, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I should kill you where you stand," snapped Sirrian furiously through gritted teeth.

"I'm not standing," retorted Edmund with as much sarcasm as he could muster. With a yell, Sirrian threw the dagger towards one of the trees, embedding it up to its hilt. Edmund flinched at this but said nothing. _Remind me not to be anywhere near him when he has a knife…_ Then he spun back to face Edmund and stormed over to him, reaching down and grasping the front of Edmund's tunic, lifting him up into the air. Edmund winced, still trying to keep his tunic pressed to his arm, his feet dangling above the ground.

Sirrian's dark eyes glittered icily. "Jadis should have killed you when she had the chance," he sneered and then threw Edmund down onto the stone dais.

Edmund grimaced as he hit the stone, black spots dancing in front of his vision as his head hit the hard surface. Pain lashed through his entire body and for a moment he thought he was seeing stars. He managed to sit up, nearly collapsing in the process as the loss of blood began to take its toll. "You won't win," he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut as a sharper stab of pain shot through him. Blackness beckoned him but he refused to give in.

"We shall see," came Sirrian's cold reply.

Edmund felt something rip his hand away from his cut but was too weak to fight it. As he slumped forward, he felt a numbing, icy feeling wash over his arm and move through his body. Then he blacked out.

--------

When Edmund came to, it was dark and he was gagged and tied to the same tree where he had spent the previous night. _How…I thought…_Then he sussed that his arm no longer hurt and looked down, his eyes widening in surprise. His arm was completely healed! _What the – how…Sirrian? Why would he…_ His stomach twisted at the thought of what Sirrian had planned. _Is he going to kill me next time? Once he figures out how to get what he wants…I know it has to do with the Witch's magic but how I'm supposed to help with that, I have no idea._

He heard voices drawing nearer and quickly shut his eyes, pretending to still be unconscious. His head was still pounding from when he had hit it on the stone, which made it difficult to think straight. _Now's the time to learn everything I can about Sirrian's forces. Whether or not I'll be able to put it to use, I don't know, but it can't hurt. I just hope that my family is safe…and I hope that our company is all right…how Sirrian managed to hold them back this long, I don't know. It worries me. And Ivaylo…he's always here when I need him…and he still hasn't shown up._

"- plans on doing after?" growled a voice. Edmund cracked open one eye slightly, watching as a burly man and a Minotaur walked into view. He quickly shut his eye as they drew closer.

"It's not our place to question Him," said the other voice coldly. _The man most likely,_ thought Edmund, the voice sounding smoother than the first.

"You do realise that no one here is loyal to him."

"I am."

"You're a fool then."

"I'd rather be a living fool than a dead one."

"That is your opinion."

"He's giving us battles, what more do you want?"

"This is unorganised," growled the Minotaur. "Her Majesty Jadis at least knew what she was doing. He bludges about blindly, and do you think he honestly has a plan? Yes, he's managed to capture the four Monarchs. He should have killed them when he had the chance. She would have."

"You speak treason," snapped the man. "He has a plan."

"How are you so sure?"

"I am in his consul. Can you say the same?"

Edmund heard the Minotaur growl lowly. "You are a human. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything, fool. He's going to get us all killed before long with his clumsy strategies."

"Traitor," snarled the man. Edmund heard the ring of metal as the man drew his sword. "I should kill you now for speaking such things."

"Fight me then, but don't expect to win," snarled the Minotaur in return and soon the sound of clanging metal could be heard through the forest. Edmund opened his eyes slightly, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust to the dark. He could make out the shadows of the two as they fought and then there was a clean swishing sound and a soft 'thunk'. Edmund could make out the burly form of the Minotaur, standing over a fallen figure. _If they keep this up, they'll kill each other off before they even have a chance to go up against our army,_ thought Edmund. _Though this can't be all of them, here with Sirrian…the rest of his forces must be with our company. Oreius knows what he's doing…he'll figure out a plan. He's brilliant at strategy._

Edmund shifted as well as he could, wincing as his muscles screamed in protest and his head pounded with a severe headache. He shut his eyes as the world spun to prevent him from becoming nauseous. He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree, and opened his eyes to look through the canopy of leaves. He could just make out some of the starry night sky. _Our weapons have to be around here somewhere…they disarmed all of us at the beginning…From walking I can picture the layout of the camp. There's the main tent – Sirrian's…then several others, but smaller – probably for the men that are in his forces. The trees are difficult to maneuver in. However, they would give us the advantage with our Cats. It'll be more difficult for their wyverns and other flying creatures to fight. I'm really glad that Dad went over all those maps, teaching me out to read them and how to plan battle strategies. Even if I only ever used them for my soldiers…and now in Narnia. _He sighed, closing his eyes. _Dad…I wish you were here…I miss you so much._

He tried to find a comfortable position but there wasn't one. Finally giving up, Edmund settled in for a very uncomfortable night.

--------

It had been two days since Edmund last saw Sirrian. He had been given a mush-like substance once a day and while it by no means satisfied his immense hunger, it helped a little. His body was numb from being in the same position for so long but at least his head had stopped pounding. However, the pain was worth it in his eyes. He had heard many things over the past few days, proving how much dissention there was among Sirrian's forces. Through the snatches of conversations he heard, he knew that Sirrian planned on marching for Cair Paravel as soon as he had dealt with the four Monarchs.

_Of course he won't let us live…I'd like to see him try to best us. If he played fair, we'd show him. He wouldn't stand a chance against us and our company. He hasn't won a battle yet against us. There's got to be something that keeps forcing him to retreat…but I can't figure out what. _Edmund frowned, looking at the ground thoughtfully. _Does it have to do with what he wants from me? I do wonder what he's been up to these past few days…I really hope that he hasn't figured out what went wrong. _

He heard voices and looked up to see Sirrian walking towards him, flanked by two Minotaurs. Sirrian was dressed in his usual attire.

Surprise flickered across Edmund's features before he quickly schooled them into an emotionless look. _Just give me my sword and I'd –_ "Comfortable?" sneered Sirrian.

Edmund just glared at him, unable to reply due to his gag.

Sirrian chuckled coldly. "You won't be feeling anything shortly, so I hardly think it matters." Edmund's stomach twisted in a knot of dread and he swallowed, his heart beating quicker. _What is he talking about?_ Sirrian looked at one of the Minotaurs. "Untie him and bring him with us."

"Yes, Sir," said the Minotaur, nodding briefly before moving to untie Edmund. As soon as Edmund was untied, he stumbled forward, his muscles unaccustomed to being used. The Minotaur grabbed Edmund by the back of his tunic, preventing him from falling. Then the Minotaur jerked Edmund's hands backwards and tied them securely behind Edmund's back.

Sirrian turned and began walking away. The Minotaur shoved Edmund forward, forcing Edmund to begin moving. Sharp stabs of pain shot through Edmund's legs as the numbness was forced out of his body by the movement.

They walked in silence and as they entered the clearing, Edmund's gaze fell upon the stone dais. His stomach twisted again and he felt icy dread snake its way through his body. _He can't kill me…he needs me…_Edmund tried to reassure himself, but his heart began beating quicker, paying no heed to his thoughts.

Edmund was led after Sirrian up onto the stone dais, where his gag was removed and his hands untied. However, the Minotaur held his arms firmly in place so that Edmund couldn't move. Edmund winced at the tight grip but said nothing. He scowled as he watched Sirrian walked over to the large, flat-topped stone on which a goblet and dagger lay: the very same two objects that Edmund had seen two days ago.

Sirrian picked up the dagger and walked over to Edmund, who swallowed, forcing the feelings of terror back. Edmund narrowed his gaze as he looked up at Sirrian, refusing to be intimidating, no matter the consequences. _I'll do anything to keep my family safe…even if it means giving up my life…I don't care anymore. He's not going to win! _

"It took me quite some time but I've finally realised exactly what needs to be done," said Sirrian coolly as he looked down at Edmund.

"What'd you do, get a brain?" retorted Edmund.

Sirrian sneered down at him, his eyes glittering icily. "I see that you haven't lost your spirit."

"It takes more than pathetic threats to break me," snapped Edmund, his gaze fierce. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You are going to lose."

Sirrian chuckled hollowly. "Brave words for someone just about to die."

Though Edmund's heart leapt into his throat and his heart was pounding in his chest, he kept his features dark. "Do what you want but believe me when I say that when my company arrives and believe me, they will, your defeat is inevitable."

"I'm terrified," said Sirrian sarcastically. "But, of course, we simply cannot have that happen. I'm not defeated so easily, little King. I am going to win and you're going to help me do it."

"That's codswallop," spat Edmund. "I'm not helping you."

"I thought you might say that," smirked Sirrian and he beckoned someone forth.

Edmund looked over and his eyes widened as he saw a Minotaur drag in Peter. Peter's hands were untied, however, the Minotaur seemed to have a good grip on his arms, preventing Peter from moving around very much. _Peter!_ Edmund stared at his brother and Peter's gaze met his. **_Don't give in to him, Ed!_ _No matter what!_ **

_Peter…I'm not as strong as you._ Edmund swallowed and looked back at Sirrian. "Do what you want to me," snapped Edmund, glaring at him. "But leave my brother alone."

"Oh, but I simply cannot do that," said Sirrian and he laughed, sending shivers down Edmund's spine. "You see, I need your brother to force you to help me."

"Obviously," retorted Edmund. "But it's not going to work."

"We shall see." Sirrian sneered and then walked over to Edmund, holding out the dagger. "For my plan to work, I need blood given willingly. And, of course, not just any blood. Her magic resides in your blood, traitor, and it's exactly what I need to unlock the rest of Her powers."

At the word 'traitor' Edmund couldn't help but feel awful. He looked down so that Sirrian couldn't see the look of pain and regret that flickered across his face. _That's never going to be forgiven…is it?_ He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes briefly before looking up at Sirrian and scowling. "You're an idiot if you think that my blood will help you. Or are you so daft and idiotic that you didn't realise that the Deep Magic has already been appeased? You're not very bright, are you?" taunted Edmund, trying to act braver than he felt. "At least the White Witch knew what she was talking about and, it is obvious, that you do not."

Sirrian's gaze darkened dangerously and Edmund was rewarded with a stunning blow across the face. Edmund shut his eyes briefly, wincing as his cheek stung fiercely and his headache returned in full force. He tasted blood in his mouth and swallowed before looking back at Sirrian. _I'm not about to back down,_ thought Edmund, smirking at Sirrian. He could tell that he had struck a nerve and it made him feel good.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" continued Edmund, smirking.

"You are an insolent little brat, did you know that?" snarled Sirrian.

"Thank you, I do try."

Sirrian was quickly becoming frustrated and Edmund continued to smirk, despite the fear inside him of what was going to happen. Snarling, Sirrian pointed the dagger towards Edmund. "You won't sound so confident when I'm finished with you, boy. For, if you do not cooperate, I will kill your brother."

"You kill him, you have nothing," retorted Edmund but inside his heart beat quicker. _I won't let that to happen! I'd die before I'd let Peter get hurt._

"I have your sisters, still," sneered Sirrian. "You will give me your blood willingly, boy, or –" Sirrian flicked his wrist and suddenly Peter's hands flew to his throat, his eyes wide.

Edmund looked at Peter and gasped in horror. "Peter!" Edmund glared at Sirrian. "Stop it!"

"Your brother's time is running out. What is your answer? Will you give me what I want?"

"Never!" Edmund's heart was racing and he looked at his brother frantically. _Peter! _

"Well, then, I suppose he'll just have to die. Shame, really," said Sirrian uncaringly and Peter began to choke, his face panicked as he tried to breathe but was unable to. Peter fell to his knees, clutching his throat, unable to breathe. "No!" yelled Edmund, whirling to face Sirrian.

"You do this and your brother lives," said Sirrian coldly, his gaze locked on Edmund's as the Minotaur released Edmund and Sirrian handed Edmund the dagger.

Edmund glanced at his brother, whose face was beginning to tinge blue, and then looked back at Sirrian. _I - _He swallowed, looking at the dagger in his hands. White-hot tears sparked behind his eyes and he blinked them away furiously.

"Ed – don't-" gasped Peter, his face contorted in pain and the inability to breathe.

"I can't let you die, Peter," whispered Edmund, more to himself than anyone in particular. "Not for me. Not for a traitor." Tears welled up in his eyes as he placed the tip of the dagger on his arm, his hand shaking. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thought, _I'm sorry Peter,_ and ran the blade across the inside of his arm. He gritted his teeth as white-hot pain seared through his arm and opened his eyes to see his blood drip into the silvery liquid within the goblet.

Sirrian watched the goblet eagerly, ignoring Edmund for the moment and releasing Peter, who dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. The dagger clattered to the stone beneath Edmund's feet and he staggered, black dots dancing in front of his eyes. Searing pain continued to tear through his arm and body and he gripped his hand over the cut, in an effort to halt the bleeding. However, he felt the hot, sticky substance run through his fingers and he shut his eyes. _I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_

He heard Sirrian yell but it was one of triumph and not of anger. Edmund blinked his eyes open, his vision blurring as he watched Sirrian clutch the goblet tightly, a triumphant look on his face.

"You – won't – win – you know-" gasped Edmund through his pain as he tried to remain standing. However, the world seemed to have different plans and continued to spin beneath him.

Sirrian looked up, setting the goblet down. Edmund vaguely recalled Sirrian picked up the dagger from the ground and then a cold smirk appeared on Sirrian's face. He looked very much like the Witch at that moment before – Edmund felt a sharp pain in his stomach – and then watched in shock as Sirrian withdraw the blood-covered dagger. Edmund's face contorted in pain, his eyes shutting briefly. _Not again…_

"I got what I needed," said Sirrian coldly, smirking. He turned back to his goblet, leaving Edmund to stare in shock. Edmund staggered and then collapsed to his knees, an incredulous look upon his face. _I…he…_ He grimaced, his features contorting into a look of immense pain as white-hot pain scorched through his body, quickly followed by icy numbness. _Suddenly…I …don't…feel…so well…_ And then he collapsed, numbing blackness enveloping him.

-------

The blood drained from Peter's face as he watched his brother sink to his knees and then collapse onto the stone. "EDMUND!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet and reaching for his sword that was no longer there. He swore loudly and ran towards his brother. Suddenly, a Minotaur was between him and Edmund and anger flashed across Peter's features. Using what he had learned from Oreius, Peter dodged the Minotaur's axe and barreled into him. The Minotaur stumbled and Peter took that opportunity to kick him hard enough to make the Minotaur grunt and lose his grip on his axe.

Peter ran past the Minotaur, barely dodging an attack from one of the burly men, and scrambled up on the stone dais. Sirrian paid Peter no heed as he drank from the goblet, the amulet around his neck pulsating with power. The only thing Peter had eyes for was his brother, who lay very still upon the stone, pain evident in his features.

"Edmund!" Peter collapsed onto his knees next to his brother, gathering Edmund into his arms. "Ed! Come on! Don't do this! Don't you dare die on me!" He shook his brother, trying to keep him conscious.

Edmund's eyes didn't open as he drew in ragged breaths, his hands clutching his abdomen where blood was pooling around his fingers. "Sorry…Peter…" he croaked, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to look up at his older brother.

"Ed…don't…there's nothing to be sorry for," whispered Peter, tears welling up in his eyes. "Just stay with me."

"I – failed – you…so sorry…" Edmund drew in a ragged breath, grimacing and then his eyes closed, his body going limp in Peter's arms.

"EDMUND! Stay with me! Bloody hell, Ed!" Tears coursed down Peter's cheeks as he shook Edmund but Edmund said nothing. His lips began to turn a pale blue as his skin paled and grew cold to the touch. Peter choked out a sob and clutched his brother to him, rocking back and forth. He buried his face in the crook of Edmund's neck, muffling his sobs.

It was many moments later when the sounds of clashing metal and battle cries made Peter look up. Shock was evident on his tear-stained face. Their company had arrived and in full-force, led by Ivaylo and his pack! Sirrian's forces rushed to meet the Narnians and chaos reigned. Peter looked around for Sirrian but didn't see him. Setting down Edmund gently, Peter stood, searching the surrounding area for a weapon. Oreius raced past him, driving a sword into a nearby Minotaur and then unsheathed a second sword to fight two Ogres. Peter moved quickly, pulling the sword from the dead Minotaur and began to fight off the enemies as they neared the stone dais, protecting his brother.

There was a loud snarl and turned just in time to see a large gray blur speed in front of him. The Wolf knocked away the wyvern that had been about to attack Peter, killing it quickly. Then the Wolf turned to face Peter. "Your sisters need you, _King,_" snarled the Wolf. "I will stay here with your brother."

"Who are you?" demanded Peter.

"Ivaylo."

Peter turned just as Oreius cantered up to him. "King Peter," said Oreius and his gaze flickered to Edmund. Shock was evident in his features but then he looked back at Peter. "You can trust Ivaylo."

Peter looked back at the Wolf, who growled low, and then returned his gaze to the Centaur General. "I won't leave my brother."

"He will be fine," said Oreius firmly. "We need your help, your Majesty."

Peter looked between Edmund and Oreius, obviously debating whether or not to do as Oreius asked. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Where do you need me?"

"With your sisters," said Oreius and he began to fight with two burly men.

Peter looked at Ivaylo. "I swear by the Lion, if any harm comes to my brother –"

Ivaylo growled. "Do not threaten me, _King_. He is far safer with me than you."

Peter waited a brief moment, looking back at his brother, pain obvious in Peter's features. Then Peter turned and ran into the battle, fighting his way to his sisters.

"Susan! Lucy!" yelled Peter, battling a burly man and a Minotaur. He barely managed to defeat them before an arrow whistled by him, nailing an Ogre in the forehead.

Susan ran over, clutching her bow in her hands, her quiver slung across her back. "Where's Edmund?" she asked worriedly.

Despair filled Peter's features. "He –" he choked.

Susan's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Peter – no – it's not possible! Where is he?"

"With Ivaylo. Susan…he –" but Peter never finished his sentence as two huge Boars came barreling towards them. Peter swung his sword, countering one of the Boar's attacks, and then thrust his sword into its heart. Susan shot the other one swiftly and then spun to face Peter.

"Come on," said Susan and began running towards the tree line where the battle continued. Peter sprinted after her and they quickly joined up with Lucy, who was fighting a smaller, winged creature with her dagger.

She killed it and her eyes went wide as she did so. Then she turned and saw Susan and Peter. "Susan! Peter!" she exclaimed. "Where's Edmund?"

"Daughter of Eve, now is not the time," said a voice that was both terrible and soothing at the same time.

The three Pevensies spun and stared in shock. "Aslan!" they cried in unison and ran to the Great Lion, halting in front of him.

"We have a battle to fight, Daughters of Eve, Son of Adam," said Aslan, his golden-brown eyes firm but warm. "Go. Do what must be done. There is much we have yet to do." Aslan turned and was soon engaged in a battle against a rather large white, bear-looking creature. The three Pevensies returned to fighting with the rest of Sirrian's forces.

Then, suddenly, the remnants of Sirrian's forces disappeared in a wave of blinding, icy-blue magic. When everyone's visions cleared, they saw that Sirrian, along with his forces, were gone. Completely vanished. The three Pevensies, though weary from battle, could only think of their brother.

"Peter – where is Edmund?" asked Lucy again, worry etched in her features.

"This way," said Peter and he sprinted towards the stone dais, his sisters close behind. When Ivaylo saw them, he watched them for a few moments before walking away.

"Edmund!" cried Susan, rushing to her brother's side and collapsing next to him. She touched Edmund's face and withdrew it quickly, gasping. "He's so cold! Peter! What happened!"

Lucy stood staring at her brother, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He –" Peter fell to his knees next to Susan, looking down, grief obvious in his features. "Sirrian killed him, Sue…he…there wasn't anything I could do," he choked out, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

"He can't be dead, Peter," said Lucy, unscrewing her cordial and kneeling next to Edmund. "This will help him! He's not dead!"

"Lucy –" Susan halted Lucy by placing her hand on her younger sister's. "There's nothing we can do. Last time he - " she choked on her words. "It's too late, Lucy." Susan blinked away her tears, looking down at Edmund's still form.

"There must be something!" said Lucy, looking between her siblings, tears streaming down her face. "We can't just sit here and stare at him!"

"Lu –" choked Peter, looking at her. "What could we do? He's gone."

"There's always hope! Always!" Lucy persisted, climbing to her feet, scrubbing her face. "We need Aslan!"

"Your sister is right, your Majesties," said a deep voice and they looked to see Oreius standing at the edge of the stone dais. "I will take your brother to Him. It is His wish."

Peter and Susan stared at Oreius. "But what can he possibly do?" asked Susan through her tears.

"I do not know," said Oreius honestly.

"Oreius…" choked out Peter, watching as Oreius bent down and picked up Edmund's limp, ice-cold body. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Oreius looked grave as he held Edmund in his arms. "Nothing, your Majesty. Only Aslan can help your brother now."

* * *

**I know! I know! Cliffy! Sorries (goes to work on the next chpt immediately)**

**I stayed up yet again to get this chapter up for you! Because, of course, you are all so very important and I don't want to make you wait (smiles) You really are great, every single one of you.**

**I'd love to see your favourite lines out of this chapter, as well as any favourite parts you had.**

**Yes, I know, angst! And, gasp! Ed…I know (sniffs) That was really hard to do…but it had to happen. And I know I've been very hard on Ed lately. I promise future chpts will be better! The Pevensies, especially Ed and Peter, deserve a break from all this angst!**

**It was strange writing the last half of this chapter because it's not in Edmund's POV, for obvious reasons, but it's in a narrative third person view, which proved very difficult.**

**I really hope that this lived up to last chapter. The fact that you all were stunned by what happened last chapter made me feel amazing, I don't know how to describe it. It was a really powerful chapter for me and I'm glad that it came across that way to you.**

**As always, thank you so very much for reading! Of course I want to know your thoughts (grins)**

**And yes, I will get that next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	28. Revival

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all of your reviews! (grins) I'm so glad you're all sticking with me for the long haul and I hope to never disappoint you! Trust me, I've got plenty of twists and plots in the works, so be prepared for quite the ride :D**

**This chapter has some much needed relief from angst and I plan on having plenty of fun in the next few chapters, so be prepared to laugh! (grins)**

**Keep an eye out for familiar characters once we return to Edmund's POV (winks)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are very much welcomed and extremely appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Revival**

The three Pevensies followed Oreius away from the dais and towards the tree-line where Aslan awaited, flanked by two centaurs: Shintalla and Maleenia. The entire Narnian army was clustered around Aslan and parted as Oreius carried Edmund to Aslan. Their faces were grave and grief could be seen in their eyes as they looked at their fallen King. The air was still and silent, save for the occasional quiet shifting of hoofs or paws.

Their heads were bowed as they followed Oreius and as they came to a halt before Aslan, Susan drew Lucy into a tight hug, comforting her as she cried quietly into Susan's dress. Peter glanced over at them and quickly looked away, fighting back his own tears. Peter's face was tear-streaked and anyone that looked at him could see straight through his brave façade.

As Oreius bent down, placing Edmund gently on the bed of firs that one of the Bears had lain down, Peter clenched his hands tightly, choking back his tears. Susan sniffed, wiping at her tears, and held Lucy close. Lucy kept her arms around her sister's waist, turning her head to look at Edmund, sniffling. It was obvious the young Queen was trying to be strong but seeing Edmund lying there, so still and so cold, tore away any sense of bravery she could have felt.

All the Narnians lowered their heads as Oreius stepped back, moving to stand next to Shintalla. Even the normally stern Centaurs had grief written in their features. Aslan bowed his great head, his golden mane glittering in the sunlight. He licked Edmund's forehead and placed a giant paw gently on top of the young King's stomach. When he withdrew his paw, he looked up at the Narnians and the Pevensies, his golden eyes grave but still radiating a warmth and comfort they all desperately needed. "The Son of Adam will live," said Aslan, his voice deep and powerful.

All at once, the Narnians lifted their heads in shock. Gasps and whispers could be heard throughout the entire clearing. Peter, Susan, and Lucy all looked at each other in surprise and then back at Aslan.

"Aslan?" asked Peter, confused.

Lucy was staring at Aslan with wide eyes full of hope. "Will my cordial work?"

"Daughter of Eve," said Aslan gently, looking at Lucy. "There is only one way to save your brother. Now listen closely and I shall explain what you must do."

-----------

_Edmund stood near a waterfall, watching as the sparkling water cascaded down into the shallow, blue pool. Huge boulders rimmed the edge of the pool and it was on one of these rocks that Edmund stood. He looked down into the crystal-clear water and saw his reflection. What surprised him the most was that all of his injuries were gone. He still wore his tunic and armor and here, strangely enough, he had his sword. He lifted his head as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, looking around the lush forest. The green was the greenest green he had ever seen and the sky was a deep blue, deeper than any blue he could have imagined. The wind was crisp and refreshing, rushing through his hair and causing the leaves to rustle in the trees nearby. _

"_What is this place?" he asked himself softly, frowning in confusion. However, he felt not dread nor any apprehension. Instead, he felt elated and adventuresome. It was a very strange feeling, especially after the past events. Though…even those events seemed like a distant memory and he couldn't recall exactly what had happened before he arrived in this place. This wonderful, beautiful, awe-inspiring place that seemed to be better than any dream he could have had. _

"_I asked myself that very same question, not too long ago," said a kind voice. _

_Edmund spun and would have fallen off the large rock he was standing on except he had perfect balance. It was odd and he grew confused for a moment. Then he looked at the person who had spoken. The man was an older chap but by no means grey-haired, with rosy cheeks and a warm smile. Edmund could see the courage and kindness in his face and felt immediately comfortable around the man. He wore fine clothes and a rich, deep-red robe hung from his shoulders. His shoulder-length hair was a rich brown colour and sitting upon his head was a golden crown embedded with rubies. It was far fancier than their crowns and Edmund quickly bowed his head to the King. "Your Majesty."_

_The man smiled and beckoned him forth. "Come forth, lad." Edmund did so, coming to a stop in front of the man. "What is your name?"_

"_Edmund, your Majesty," said Edmund, feeling slightly nervous but otherwise extremely happy. _

"_Well, Edmund," said the man, placing a gentle hand on Edmund's shoulder. He gave Edmund a bright smile. "My name is King Frank and I must say, you have the air of a King yourself."_

"_I – I do?" asked Edmund in surprise._

_King Frank chuckled. "I do not believe Aslan would let just anyone come here and you are the only other human I have not had the pleasure of meeting. Many of my descendents are here, of course, but I know my line has died out. Many years must have passed since then," said King Frank as he led Edmund away from the waterfall and to a cliff over-looking a vast, glittering sea. It was breath-taking and all Edmund could do was stare at the sight that lay before him. "You see, I was the first King of Narnia."_

_At this, Edmund looked at King Frank in shock. "But how can I be speaking to you, your Majesty? I – that would have been quite a long time ago! Unless…" Edmund looked down, his eyes still wide as the realisation suddenly struck him. _I'm…I…did I die?

_King Frank gave him a warm, understanding smile, keeping his hand on Edmund's shoulder. "I felt similar confusion when I first arrived here, but Aslan explained everything to me. But now is not the time to think about anything sad. You are in Aslan's country now and you'll find that it is a wondrous place. Come, sit with me."_

_Edmund allowed King Frank to guide him over to a flat-topped stone, on which they sat. Edmund was quiet, resting his hands on his lap as he looked out over the vast, blue sea. No matter how sad he could have been, it seemed to be impossible to feel unhappy here and he couldn't help but be intrigued by King Frank. _The First King of Narnia! Not many people can say they've had a chance to meet him,_ thought Edmund, unable to help but smile._

"_Now, I must say I am vastly curious about how you came to Narnia, Edmund," said King Frank with a bright smile. "You see I was accidentally pulled to Narnia and had the fortune to be here when it was first created by Aslan."_

"_What was it like?" asked Edmund, his eyebrows arched._

"_Well, we were in this wooded area at first," began King Frank. "I had my horse Strawberry, re-named Fledge, the first Winged Horse of Narnia, with me. We had encountered the White Witch in England and a boy used rings to transport us to the wooded area." Edmund felt his stomach lurch at the mention of the White Witch, but said nothing. "His name was Digory…Digory Kirke I believe."_

"_Kirke!" said Edmund in surprise. "The Professor?"_

"_Professor?" asked King Frank, confused. _

"_I – it must be a coincidence," said Edmund, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. _The Professor couldn't have been here…it, well, it just doesn't make sense.._ "The White Witch was here in the beginning too?"  
King Frank nodded. "Yes, the boy had somehow brought her with him from a now-dead world called Charn. We planted the Silver Apple Tree which helped guard Narnia from the White Witch, preventing her from entering Narnia. Digory and his friend, Polly, took Fledge to retrieve the silver apple from which sprung this tree."_

Polly…_ The name sounded familiar to Edmund but he couldn't quite place it. He thought about it and then looked at King Frank in shock. "Polly! Yes! Professor Kirke mentioned her to me! I remember now. Great Scott!" exclaimed Edmund, staring at King Frank. "He – Professor Kirke has been in Narnia!" _I would never have thought!

"_He's a Professor now? Well, I'll be…what year is it now, in England?"_

"_1940. We're in the middle of a war, your Majesty," said Edmund. "That's why we came to stay with Professor Kirke and how my brother, sisters, and I ended up in Narnia."_

"_Your family is here?" _

_Edmund nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. Just the four of us. There was a prophecy that two Daughters of Eve and two Sons of Adam would come to Narnia and sit upon the thrones of Cair Paravel, bringing peace to Narnia and defeating the White Witch."_

"_Ah…I see, and so you are a King."_

"_Yes, your Majesty…but I don't always feel like one," said Edmund honestly._

_King Frank laughed lightly and placed his hand in Edmund's shoulder. "Edmund, if you always felt like a King, you wouldn't have been rightly put in the position."_

_Edmund smiled at this. "Thank you, your Majesty."_

"_A wise Lion told me that," said King Frank with a wink. "Now, I must know, did you manage to defeat the Witch?"_

_Edmund nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. We were hunting down her remnants when we entered Archenland…we met a new enemy and…" Edmund looked down at his lap, fiddling with the edge of his tunic. _

"_There is no need to speak of it," said King Frank gently, squeezing Edmund's shoulder once before setting his hand back down in his lap. _

"_I worry about my family, your Majesty," said Edmund, looking at King Frank._

"_Rightly so, but there isn't too much you can do about it at the moment. Trust Aslan, Edmund. If that's one thing I've learned throughout my years in Narnia, it is that Aslan always has a plan and a reason for what happens, whether we see it or not."_

_Edmund nodded, looking out over the sea. He was quiet for a while before he spoke. "Your Majesty, could you tell me about your days in Narnia?"_

"_Of course," said King Frank and he began to tell Edmund everything that had happened to him, from the battles he had fought, to all the diplomacy issues that they faced, and the founding of Archenland by their son. Their other two sons and daughter had stayed in Narnia, of course. _

_King Frank was in the middle of re-telling Edmund about a grand adventure he had had only a few short years after being King when a voice spoke from behind them._

"_My husband, I do not believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your new friend," said a warm, kind voice. Edmund turned to see a young woman smiling at him warmly. She had a kind, honest face, and Edmund immediately felt at ease around her. She wore a long, flowing blue dress with sleeves that draped down from her wrists. Half of her dark-brown hair was coiled into braids on the top of her head and the rest was hung in ringlets down her back. Nestled in her hair, around her braids, was a glittering, golden crown embedded with emeralds. _

_King Frank smiled and stood, moving swiftly to take the woman's hands. He kissed her gently on the cheek before turning to look at Edmund, who stood, bowing briefly to the Queen. "Queen Helen, may I present to you King Edmund. He and his family are the current rulers of Narnia."_

"_It's a pleasure, your Majesty," said Edmund, bowing his head briefly again, hoping he was doing the right things. After all, these people were the _First_ King and Queen! _Oh I hope I don't do something wrong!_ worried Edmund._

_Queen Helen smiled warmly as he straightened. "The pleasure is mine."_

_Edmund smiled and King Frank said, "Edmund, why don't you tell us about what happened to you since you've arrived in Narnia."_

_Edmund opened his mouth to speak when a great, warm voice spoke behind him. "That will have to wait until another time, Son of Adam."_

_Edmund spun and gasped. "Aslan!"_

_The Great Lion padded over to Edmund and gave him a lion's kiss before saying, "You do not belong here yet, Son of Adam."_

_Edmund grew confused. "What do you mean, Aslan?"_

_Aslan motioned with one paw towards King Frank and Queen Helen. "While they, the first and foremost of all the Kings and Queens of Narnia are part of this world, the time has not yet come for you to stay."_

"_But – I thought –" Edmund glanced at King Frank and Queen Helen and then looked back at Aslan. _

"_You still have a purpose to fulfill, Son of Adam," said Aslan, his golden eyes deep and wise. "Walk with me."_

_Edmund looked back at King Frank and Queen Helen and bowed his head. "Farewell, your Majesties," he said._

"_Farewell, King Edmund," said King Frank, smiling warmly and giving him a nod in return. Queen Helen gave Edmund a small wave as he turned, walking away with Aslan._

_There was silence between them as they walked, broken only by their footsteps across the soft earth. Edmund listened to the birds sing in the trees and the roaring of distant waterfalls. _

"_Even now, Son of Adam," said Aslan as they walked, "your brother and sisters are out searching for what will save your life."_

"_What happened, Aslan? I thought I …I died," said Edmund quietly._

"_In a way, you did. The dagger was poisoned and it brought you to within an inch of death." Aslan stopped at the edge of a cliff and Edmund came to a halt next to him, facing Aslan. "When you awake, you will only remember what I wish you to remember from your time spent here."_

"_But Aslan I –"_

"_You will be healed when you awake, for the antidote is made from both a special flower and the juice of the fire-flower from your sister's cordial. It is time for you to return, Son of Adam," said Aslan sternly. "Do not question what has happened. Think only of the future and of what you can do. You are King Edmund the Just and you will earn it through your actions, nothing else. Remember my words to you and you will never fail."_

_Edmund bit his lip, unsure, but he nodded. "I'll try."_

"_Do, Edmund," said Aslan firmly. "Constantly challenge yourself and forgive others for the past. Think wisely and decisively, choose carefully and decide justly."_

"_Will you stay with us, Aslan?" asked Edmund, though in his heart he already knew the answer._

"_I will come and go, Son of Adam," said Aslan. "It is up to you to rule your own fates and decide your futures." Aslan motioned with a paw towards the great sea. "Therein awaits your family. Go to them."_

_Edmund's eyes went wide as he looked out over the cliff and then stared at Aslan as if he were nutters. "You …want me to just – step off the cliff?"_

_Aslan watched Edmund carefully. "You will not be hurt, Son of Adam. This is the way back to your family. You do wish to return, do you not?"_

"_Yes, of course, but –" Edmund gulped, looking out over the sea again. _

"_Be brave, Son of Adam. You have it in you to succeed."_

_Edmund debated for quite a few minutes and in the end, he knew Aslan was right and he trusted the Great Lion completely. Edmund took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly, taking a step off the cliff._

It was as if he had been shocked by a bolt of lighting. Blinding light erupted in front of his eyes and he gasped a lungful of air, coughing on the stale air that remained in his lungs. Then the sounds of cheering erupted around him. His eyes flew open and blinked several times in the bright light. He coughed a few more times as his breaths grew steadier. His body was exhausted but he wasn't in pain, as, true to what Aslan had told him, his injuries were healed. As his vision cleared, he saw the faces of his siblings staring at him in open-mouthed shock, a mixture of happiness and relief on their features.

Edmund saw tears staining Peter's face and fresh tears were already welling up in his older brother's eyes. Suddenly, Peter reached down and pulled Edmund into a tight hug, burying his face in Edmund's neck. Edmund felt his brother's tears as they trickled down upon his neck, tickling slightly. Then he felt his sisters wrap their arms around both of them, hugging tightly.

When they drew back, they were all quiet, breathing hard. Then Edmund grinned. "It's good to be back," he said.

"Oh, Edmund," said Lucy, wiping at her tears, and hugged him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Edmund –" said Susan, placing a hand on his arm and giving him a warm smile. "Peter told us everything that happened. You were really brave."

Edmund smiled softly and Peter said, "Before long he's going to outshine me."

Edmund chuckled, smiling at his older brother, who smiled in return. "I don't think that's possible," smirked Edmund. "You're too perfect."

"Don't tell him that, silly," said Lucy, grinning at Edmund as she sat back. "It'll just go to his head."

"I think it's too late," teased Edmund.

"Hey!" protested Peter indignantly and they all laughed.

"Your Majesty, I am glad that you have returned," said a voice and they looked up to see Oreius standing near them.

"I'm glad that it wasn't permanent," said Edmund, looking around at the relieved company. However, the one person he was searching for was no where to be found. Aslan had gone. He sighed, looking down at his lap, thinking about what had happened when he was in Aslan's country. He remembered Aslan's words to him along with King Frank and Queen Helen and their adventures in Narnia, but nothing else.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked Susan.

Edmund looked at his siblings. "Aslan's gone."

"He'll be coming and going," said Lucy with a smile. "After all, he's not a _tame_ lion."

They all smiled at this and were quiet for quite a few moments.

"Your Majesties," said Oreius and they looked up at him. "Sirrian and his forces have vanished. Aslan has assured us that they will not be coming back to bother us in the near future. I suggest we camp here tonight and rest. In the morning, we can decide what we will do."

Peter looked around at them and smiled tiredly. "I already know what we'll be doing. We're going home."

* * *

**So…thoughts? (crosses fingers and holds breath) Hope you enjoyed it:)**

**If you've read The Magician's Nephew, you will recognise King Frank and Queen Helen from it, as they are the first King and Queen of Narnia. Had to throw in a little twist! (grins) That's what makes things interesting! Of course, Edmund doesn't remember hardly any of it. (No, he doesn't remember that Professor Kirke was the one who came to Narnia)**

**The next chapter will be my first time jump, in which a few months will pass between this chapter and the next. I'm going to have their return to Cair Paravel, of course, but then it's time jump time :D I've got some interesting things that will be occurring, such as the first arrival of ambassadors from the islands ;) Hehe… just wait!**

**Also, just to clear up a few concerns that readers have had. I know this seems pretty fast moving right here and though I had the Pevensies go to search for the lily, it took a lot longer than it seems in the chapter. However, since this is Edmund's POV and his story, it's more relevant to show Edmund's part, rather then theirs. **

**Next chapter, as I've mentioned, there will be a time jump. HOWEVER, I am bringing them back to Cair Paravel, awarding honours and all that. At that point, many things will be explained on their journey home. Also, while Sirrian did disappear, he's got far more up his sleeve. Don't worry ;) **

**All of them have earned their well-deserved break from angst for a little while at least. (grins) And yes, after a conversation with Edmund next chapter, Ivaylo will be returning for good!**

**Let's see…I think that just about covers it! Thanks again for reading and supporting my attempt at writing my own little Narnian story (grins and hugs)**

**Btw, did you catch the Star Wars reference? hehe**

**Let me know your thoughts! And, of course, anything that you'd like to see happen.**


	29. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: all is property of the beloved, amazing, talented (the list goes on) C.S. Lewis.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It really means a lot to me (grins) Honestly, it does. This story would not still be going without all of you wonderful readers and reviewers supporting it. Thank you for all your helpful information that has made this story far better than it could have been without your help.**

**I think I'm an insomniac… I just can't seem to stop writing chapters in the middle of the night! (laughs) But then again, you are all completely worth it and when I write, well, I better write! (hugs muse)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are completely welcome and of course very much appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Home at Last**

It took them three days to re-enter Narnia and cross the Great River. Soon they were within a day's ride of Cair Paravel and Edmund could almost feel the excitement that radiated off his company as they neared home. The Fauns had struck up a lively song and Edmund couldn't help but grin. He and Peter had only been gone for a little over a month, but it felt far longer, especially after everything they had been through.

Though Sirrian and his forces were no longer a current threat, Edmund couldn't help but feel that there was far more going on than any of them realised. However, he didn't have time to dwell on it as Susan nudged her mare, Weindi, along side of Edmund and Philip. Lucy, too small to ride her own horse, sat in front of Susan, and was grinning over at Edmund.

"Let's race!" said Lucy and Susan laughed.

"I don't think he can beat us, Lu," teased Susan, winking at Edmund.

"Oh?" said Edmund, arching an eyebrow. He glanced down at Philip. "Do you hear that, Philip? The girls think they can beat us."

Philip let out a whinny and snorted. "Your Majesty, Weindi is a fine mare but I do not think she can match us for speed."

"A whole lot you know, Philip," retorted Weindi, blowing air from her nostrils. "Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, I do believe that we should show Philip just how fast I can run."

Both girls laughed just as Peter came over to see what the commotion was about. "What's this?" asked Peter with a smile.

"The girls and Weindi have challenged me and Philip to a race," said Edmund with a smirk and Peter laughed.

"Mind if I join in?" asked Peter, grinning.

"Of course not, Peter," said Susan, laughing. "But I do not doubt that we will beat you, my brother."

"We shall see," said Peter with a wink. "Go!" With that, Peter took off with a burst of speed.

"Head start!" protested Edmund but he nudged Philip and they took off after Peter. He heard the girls laughing behind him and glanced back to see them drawing closer. "Come on, Philip, we can't let the girls beat us."

"Never, your Majesty," breathed Philip and they raced faster through the forest, leaping over small streams, dodging shrubbery, and jumping over fallen logs.

Edmund grinned as they raced faster, catching up to Peter. Edmund gave a little wave as they passed Peter, who laughed. The brothers raced neck and neck for quite some time before Philip pulled away. The wind on Edmund's face and beneath his cloak as it flapped behind him was an incredible feeling. He felt like he was flying and his hands gripped the reins tighter in an effort not to fall off Philip. _This is amazing! _The stress seemed to melt off him as they continued to ride and for once, Edmund felt entirely free.

"You're slowing down!" Edmund heard Lucy yell as the girls rode past, laughing.

"Oh, no you don't!" retorted Edmund and he sped after the girls.

They broke through the edge of the forest and Edmund saw the girls stopped at the edge of a grassy stretch of land, the edge dropping off in a sheer cliff. Edmund pulled Philip to a halt next to them, wondering why they had stopped. Then he followed their gazes and his mouth dropped open, his heart leaping into his throat.

Across a wide, lush valley, the Great River rushing far below, was one of the most amazing sights that Edmund had ever seen. There, sitting on the edge of a great, jagged cliff, was Cair Paravel in all her splendour. The many glass windows sparkled in the sunlight and it radiated a sense of warmth and security. _Home…_ thought Edmund, grinning from ear to ear.

He vaguely heard the footfall of a horse come to a halt beside him, knowing that Peter had joined them in looking out towards their home. The four of them were silent as they smiled, looking upon their home with eagerness and a sense of relief and happiness.

"Nothing has ever looked as good as that," whispered Peter and Edmund nodded in silent agreement.

"Beautiful," breathed Susan.

They lapsed into silence, only broken by the sounds of footfalls as their company drew up behind them. "That is a welcomed sight, your Majesties," said Oreius as he came to a halt beside Peter.

"You have never spoken a truer word, General Oreius," said Peter with a nod. "Let's go home." They turned and began making their way along the rim of the valley.

Edmund nudged Philip forward so that he could ride alongside Oreius. "General Oreius, could I ask a favour?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Thank you," said Edmund with a smile. He looked up at the Centaur General and then back forward. "You know Ivaylo?"

"Yes. As far as I understand he and his pack are coming back to Cair Paravel with us."

Edmund nodded. "Right. Well, I –" He frowned, not wanting to sound incompetent, but needing Oreius' help.

"If there is anything that I can assist you with, your Majesty, in making it easier to deal with the Wolves, it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Oreius," said Edmund gratefully, letting out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. He fiddled with Philip's reins and then set his hands down, his gaze outward, allowing Philip to maneuver as he wished. "Here's my problem. At the ceremony tonight, we're going to be honouring individuals from the battle with Sirrian. I wish to honour Ivaylo for everything he and his pack have done. I also wanted to make him my commander, since I know that we all have our own lands. From what I know, I'm not going to be the one out there watching over my lands. I'm supposed to have someone do that for me."

"Yes, sire," said Oreius, nodding curtly. "You wish to have Ivaylo as your commander."

Edmund nodded. "Yes, but I don't rightly know how to even approach him. I know a bit of strategy and how battles work, but not land and territory."

"I must confess that I am not an expert myself, your Majesty, but I do know a fair amount and would gladly offer what I can. Here is what I know."

And for the next few hours as they made their way back to Cair Paravel, Oreius explained to Edmund everything he knew about territories, land ownership, and how he might be able to convince Ivaylo to consider his offer.

--------

Edmund could feel the excitement and anticipation building inside him as they neared Cair Paravel. They broke through the edge of the forest and began making their way down the wide, stone pathway that led to the castle. Hundreds of creatures including Foxes, Dryads, Naiads, Dwarves, Badgers, and the Beavers, lined the pathway, cheering as the company came into view, the four monarchs at the head. The clear sound of trumpets pierced the air and Edmund grinned, his heart pounding as they made their way down the pathway. _Home! Finally!_ He looked around at everyone and couldn't help but feel a sense of elation at the smiles upon their faces. There weren't many creatures yet, but more would come as Narnia withdrew into peaceful times. The Narnians didn't deserve to suffer any longer and Edmund was bound determined to make sure that they were happy, even if he didn't quite know how to yet.

Lucy was beaming and waving wildly to everyone, calling out hello's to the Beavers. Susan chuckled and smiled, keeping her hands firmly on Weindi's reins. Edmund's gaze landed on his older brother and he couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how amazing his brother looked. He knew that Peter was exhausted but, being Peter, he didn't show it as he smiled and waved.

Edmund looked upwards as they neared the castle gates and grinned upon seeing the multi-tiered castle and the glittering glass windows. Even the air smelled fresher and cleaner. He took a deep breath and patted Philip on the neck. "It's good to be back."

"Yes, your Majesty. The grass here is the finest in all of Narnia," whinnied Philip and Edmund laughed.

"But you haven't been to all of Narnia, how do you know?" teased Edmund.

"I know," snorted Philip, which Edmund took as a laugh.

Edmund grinned. "I'll take your word for it."

"You should really try the grass yourself, sire. It is wonderfully delicious."

"Grass isn't exactly something humans eat," laughed Edmund.

"You're missing out, sire."

"I'll just have to trust that it is as good as you say."

As they passed beneath the portcullis and into the small courtyard, Peter nudged his horse over so that he came to a halt next to Edmund. "First thing I'm doing is jumping into my bed and never letting go of those pillows," laughed Peter and Edmund grinned.

"I should like a bath first."

"Good idea."

"Of course it is. I thought of it." Edmund smirked and they both laughed. They dismounted their horses and allowed the stable-hands to lead them away.

As soon as the girls were dismounted, with Oreius helping lift Lucy off of her horse, Lucy ran over to them, grinning, with Susan close behind. Then she saw something behind Edmund and her entire face lit up. Edmund turned and saw Tumnus hurrying over to the four monarchs, bowing quickly.

"Welcome home, your Majesties," said Tumnus with a bright smile.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy ran over and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He laughed and hugged her back lightly. "Queen Lucy, it is a pleasure to see you well."

"Anything we miss while we were gone?" asked Peter with a smile.

"Nothing of any particular interest, your Majesty," said Tumnus, smiling. "Queen Susan and Queen Lucy managed to get mostly everything in order before the left. It is good to have you back. I was terribly worried, what with everything happening down south."

Peter set his hand on Tumnus' shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "But we're back now and Sirrian is gone. Aslan has assured us that we won't be seeing him for quite some time."

"That is good to hear," said Tumnus with a sigh of relief.

"How have you been, Mr. Tumnus?" asked Susan, smiling gently as they walked into the castle, heading to their chambers. Peter ducked out to make sure the company was taken care of, assuring them that he would meet them in Susan's room after they had their baths and had changed into their ceremonial clothes.

"Good, your Majesty," said Tumnus as they walked. "While you were gone in the south, the Beavers helped me find a solution to the row that the Badgers and the two Bears were in about their lands. The court is completely set up and is working quite efficiently."

"You're so very good with everyone, Mr. Tumnus," said Lucy with a smile.

"She's right," said Susan. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

Blush appeared on Tumnus' cheeks and he fiddled with the dark-green mantle that he wore. "You are very kind, your Majesties."

"It's the truth," smiled Susan.

Edmund was quiet, watching their interaction with a soft smile as he trailed behind them, listening to them continue chatting. _Lucy is always so happy around Tumnus,_ thought Edmund as he watched her laugh at something Tumnus said. Even Susan seemed more at ease around him. _And she's the stuffiest of all of us,_ thought Edmund with a silent chuckle. _It really is good to be back._ As they walked down the hall to their rooms, Edmund looked out through the open-arches towards the glittering sea. It was nearly sunset and the view was spectacular, the sky painted with oranges, reds, purples, and bright yellows. A cool, refreshing breeze wafted in, washing over them and rustling the tapestries on the walls.

They reached their rooms and Edmund halted in front of his. He turned to look at his sisters and Tumnus. "I'm going to wash up and then I need to speak with Ivaylo. Can you let Peter know? I'll meet you in his room before we have to go to the Great Hall."

The girls nodded. "Sure," said Susan. She smiled softly. "Get some rest while you're at it."

Edmund smirked slightly. "I can't guarantee that."

"You sound like Peter," laughed Lucy and Edmund smiled.

"So I do." _Not always a bad thing. _He opened the door to his chambers and entered, shutting the door behind him quietly.

He heard the door to his bathroom open and saw Reilian, Seeswalan, and Mauleien enter his main chambers. "Your Majesty, welcome home," said Mauleien with a bow of his head. The other two dipped their heads, smiling.

"Thank you," said Edmund.

"We have drawn you a bath, your Majesty," said Mauleien. He looked at Reilian. "Reilian, set out King Edmund's ceremonial clothes and have Seeswalan help you turn down his bed. I am sure he is tired from his journey."

"That won't be necessary, honestly," said Edmund, holding up a hand. "I'm not resting just yet and I'll take care of my clothes."

"It is our duty to serve you, sire," said Reilian with a dip of her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Please allow us to take care of that for you."

Edmund felt awkward and shifted slightly. _What do I say to that?_ "Well – I – all right then."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Reilian quickly, glancing once more at Edmund and flashing him a quick smile before hurrying to his bedroom with Seeswalan.

Edmund followed Mauleien into the bathroom and allowed Mauleien to help him undress. Edmund slipped into the warm water and let out a contented sigh as he leaned against the side of the tub, closing his eyes. _A good bath…how long has it been?_ He felt Mauleien begin to massage wonderfully-scented soap into his hair. Edmund could literally feel the grime melt away from his body as he lay there.

Seeswalan entered the bathroom a short while later, taking a seat next to Mauleien, and began to massage Edmund's shoulders, helping to relax his muscles. His body was beginning to relax so completely that sleep tugged at the edges of his mind. _I…suppose…a short nap…can't hurt…_and he drifted off into a soothing sleep.

When he awoke, he found himself in his bed, nestled beneath his blankets. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and saw that Reilian was sitting at the foot of his bed, watching him. His heart jumped slightly and he felt awkward again. _Why is she watching me?_

"Good, you're awake," she said with a smile, looking nervous. "Mauleien told me to wait until you awoke in case you needed anything, your Majesty. Also to make sure that you didn't sleep too long since you have the ceremony tonight."

"Oh." Edmund was quiet for a few moments, fidgeting with the edge of his blanket. "Thank you."

She quickly moved off his bed, bowing her head. "Do you require anything from me, sire?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, thank you."

"As you wish. Your clothes are set out for you." She hurried out of the room and Edmund climbed out of his bed. Glancing at the ornate clock above the fireplace he saw that he still had plenty of time before the ceremony. And, even if he hadn't wanted to rest, he had to admit that he felt ever so much better now that he had rested.

Stretching his arms over his head, he walked over to his dressing area, where his ceremonial clothes were hanging. They consisted of a soft, velvet, dark-gray jerkin, a light-gray, long-sleeved undershirt, a silvery-white cloak, matching leggings, and soft black boots. Edmund noticed his silver crown sitting on a small, plush pillow on an intricately-carven table next to his wardrobe and couldn't help but chuckle. _I highly doubt that's the same one I had with me during the battle…that's long lost. But, it is Narnia. Stranger things have happened._

He quickly changed out of his nightclothes and into his ceremonial clothes, clasping the cloak around his shoulders. He tugged his boots on and then cinched his belt around his waist. He looked around, his gaze landing on his sword-belt which was hanging over the back of one of the chairs. Walking over, he rested his hand on the hilt of the sword. "Hopefully I won't need you for a bit," he murmured and turned, picking up his crown and setting it upon his head.

Edmund looked into the full-length mirror and mused that he looked quite a bit different. His face had thinned out and his skin had tanned slightly, giving him a healthier glow despite the healing cut across his cheek. He rested his hand on his abdomen, knowing that two, silver-white scars lie there beneath his clothes. _That is one thing I'd rather forget,_ he thought and turned, unclasping his scabbard from his sword-belt and re-clasping it onto the belt he now wore. The familiar weight of his sword was soothing and he rested a hand on his hilt, heading out of his room in search for Ivaylo.

-------

Edmund had been trying to find Ivaylo for over an hour and on a whim, he passed through one of the outer courtyards. This courtyard was on one of the lower levels of the castle and had a white, intricately-designed gate that led out to the expansive grounds. Though the courtyard was simple in landscaping terms, it was nevertheless just as beautiful and calming as the others.

Edmund was about to head back into the castle when movement caught his eye. He walked over near the gate and was surprised to see Ivaylo sitting there, looking out towards the grounds and the forest beyond.

"Ivaylo?" said Edmund cautiously, still not exactly sure on how to treat the Wolf. Though the Wolf was incredibly stubborn, the last thing Edmund wanted to do was offend him, especially after everything he had done for Edmund. _Though I do wonder why he always came to help when I needed it,_ thought Edmund.

Ivaylo stood up on all fours and turned to look at Edmund, his golden eyes glittering darkly. "Yes?" His fur bristled but his voice was calm.

Edmund took a seat on one of the marble benches, resting his hands in his lap. His gaze never wavered as he looked upon the dark-grey wolf. "You have helped my company several times over the past month, yet you never stay long enough for me to thank you."

"I want no gratitude," snarled Ivaylo.

Edmund didn't flinch, his features remaining calm. "In this past battle, without the help of you and your pack, we would not have survived. General Oreius told me of your courageous efforts and while I understand that you wish no gratitude and that you are only loyal to your pack, I wish to offer you a place in my court. It would be an honour to have you serve as my Commander in the Western Woods." _Don't mess this up, Ed,_ he thought to himself. _Mind your words. Remember what Lord Dar said, the advice he gave on how to speak…and General Oreius' help on the way here about territories and all that…_

"You forget, boy, that I am of the Southern Wolves," growled Ivaylo, gnashing his teeth together. "Why would I give up my territory to come to one of _your _lands? It seems I gave you more credit than was deserved."

Edmund remained calm on the outside, though inside he was unsure exactly how to handle this situation. "I apologise for any inconsideration that may have happened on my account. I offer you this, since I do not wish to ask you to give up your Southern territory. There is a place that is near the Western Woods and is still considered part of the Western March. It is called the Shuddering Wood and this point is considered to be on the border of the southern and western lands. If it would be to your pleasing, I would ask you to take up residence there, where you could marshal my western lands, yet still keep control over your southern territory. By doing so, this would expand your territory up to and including the Western Woods for I would make it known that it is your land so that other packs would not be able to challenge you unjustly."

Ivaylo considered this cautiously, his cold gaze never leaving Edmund's steady, calm features. It was a few moments before he spoke. "You order me to do this?"

"I would no more order you than to order the heavens to do my bidding," said Edmund honestly. "You are a free person, you choose your path. I am merely presenting an offer that I believe would benefit us both."

"I answer to no one," snarled Ivaylo, but it wasn't with as much of his usual menace.

Edmund nodded curtly. "Yes, I understand, but some considerations would need to be taken into account. If you are my commander, then I would need you to report to me anything that is amiss in the Western March, as well as be by my side if a battle should occur. I mean you no disrespect when I state this, for it is the way of the court and our commanders. Would you accept this offer?"

"And what do I get in return?"

"More territory, the freedom to manage it, as you wish, within reason." Edmund smiled slightly. "I know that you are loyal to Aslan and that Aslan trusts you completely. That is more than enough to give you merit to be my commander. The ceremony is tonight, at which time we will be honouring those that aided us in the battle against Sirrian. I wish to present the Western March under your control as my commander, if you agree." Edmund was quiet, letting Ivaylo think. _Please, I really do need you there. There's no one else I could really put in charge that I know would guard it with his life. You have shown me that I can trust you and you've saved my life plenty of times. It's the least I can do to thank you._

Ivaylo didn't speak for a few minutes and then snarled, saying, "You will have my answer before the ceremony." Then he turned, running off.

Edmund let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and looked up to the clear blue sky. The light was beginning to fade as night fell and soon they would all be gathered in the Great Hall. _Cair Paravel…how I missed it,_ he thought with a smile before standing and heading back inside.

--------

When Edmund entered Peter's room, he found his sisters sitting on the edge of Peter's bed, and Peter pacing up and down in front of the fireplace.

"Nervous much?" teased Edmund, walking over and leaning against one of the bedposts, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter stopped pacing and quickly adjusted his crown. "What if I forget something? I don't want to look like a total dolt."

Edmund smirked, about to say something when Susan spoke, "Peter, you'll be fine. You did brilliantly at our coronation ceremony."

"But that was ages ago!" protested Peter.

Lucy laughed and hopped off the bed, running over to Peter and giving him a tight hug. "Don't worry so much, silly," she said with a smile, looking up at him.

"Thanks Lu," chuckled Peter, hugging her lightly.

"Welcome." Lucy grinned and then ran back over, hopping up onto the bed next to Susan.

Peter went to readjust his crown and Edmund smirked. "You're fidgeting again."

Peter's cheeks tinged pink and he quickly dropped his hands. "Why don't you speak at the ceremony then, if you're so confident," challenged Peter with a smirk.

"Because, o brother of mine, you are High King." Edmund continued to smirk. "And it's your duty."

"You like rubbing that in, don't you."

"Every chance I have," said Edmund smugly and they all laughed.

"All right, well we should probably head on down," said Peter. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You'll do fine," said Susan, standing and walking over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't worry so much."

Edmund snorted. "That won't happen."

"Ignore Ed," said Susan, giving Edmund a chiding yet amused look.

Peter nodded, taking another long, deep breath. "I'm fine."

Edmund just shook his head, chuckling, and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"I am!" said Lucy excitedly as she climbed off the bed and ran over to join Edmund at the door. They waited expectantly for their older siblings and after a few minor tweaks to Peter's tunic, they headed to the Great Hall.

------

" – no water for you to fall in if you get startled," teased Edmund as they stood outside the closed doors that led into the Great Hall.

"I am not going to get startled and besides, hasn't that become a bit old?" retorted Peter, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was ages ago."

"That's not what I heard," smirked Edmund.

"And what did you hear?"

"You had a run in with a fountain earlier."

Peter's cheeks flushed red. "Did not."

Edmund grinned. "You're blushing."

"No."

"Yes."

Both girls were chuckling, watching the brothers continue to banter, finding it all quite amusing.

"Then why are you in a different outfit?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow.

"Who says I am?"

"A little bird told me."

"Not possible."

"We're in Narnia, of course it's possible," smirked Edmund.

"You –" Peter was beginning to become flustered, which only made Edmund chuckle.

"You'll be fine and anyhow, I've chosen a commander for the Western March."

"Who?" asked Susan and Edmund looked at her.

"Ivaylo."

At the same time that Peter exclaimed, "WHAT?" both girls smiled and said, "Good choice."

Edmund folded his arms across his chest, looking at Peter inquisitively. "Yes?"

"You want – the Wolf to be your commander?" asked Peter incredulously.

"When are you going to give over, Peter?" asked Edmund, frowning. "You know that he's trustworthy."

"Is he?"

"You're being stupid, Peter," said Edmund sharply. "You know as well as I do that he's the best choice. Anyhow, he's saved my life how many times? You know he's good."

"Trusting a Wolf isn't going to just happen for me, you know," retorted Peter. "Or have you forgotten –"

"Oh, I didn't forget. You kindly reminded me of that in Archenland or did you forget that?" snapped Edmund, scowling.

Peter looked taken back at this and was quiet. "Ed," he said softly. "I thought we put that behind us."

"Well I did, but obviously you haven't."

"Boys, please, don't argue," said Susan, moving to stand between them. She looked at them both. "This is supposed to be a happy time. We're celebrating the return of our company and the victory over Sirrian."

"If Edmund trusts Ivaylo, you should too, Peter," said Lucy, looking at her eldest brother. "Besides, it's his land."

"But – I'm High King," sputtered Peter. "And –"

"And what?" said Edmund, his voice a bit icier than he intended. "Going to try and tell me what to do? You might as well save your breath. You know it won't work."

Susan sighed, placing a hand to her forehead and then looked at them sternly. "Just stop this. Right now." Peter went to protest and she quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. "No." She kept her hand over Peter's mouth and looked at Edmund as he began to say something. "Nor you." Susan removed her hand from Peter's mouth. "Now be reasonable, both of you. You're Kings now and you need to start acting like ones. It is up to each of us to decide how we go about setting up our commanders in our parts of Narnia and while we can all discuss our thoughts, it is ultimately up to us individually to have the final say. Peter, I know you're High King but you're being perfectly unreasonable about all of this. Aslan trusts Ivaylo, isn't that enough for you?"

Peter looked ready to protest but then shut his mouth. He sighed, rubbing his temples with two fingers before looking at Edmund. "Sorry, Ed. You're right."

"Glad you admitted it finally," retorted Edmund but with a sharp look from Susan he sighed and said, "I'm sorry too, Peter."

"Good," said Susan. "Now that that's settled, why don't we head inside?"

"King Edmund," called a voice and Edmund turned to see the Satyr Arturon walking over to him. He quickly bowed his head and then said, "I have a message from Ivaylo."

"Yes?" said Edmund.

"He has accepted your offer and waits in the Great Hall with his pack."

"Thank you, Arturon." Arturon bowed his head and headed back down the corridor.

Edmund couldn't help but smile as the four monarchs turned to face the closed doors. _Thank Aslan he accepted. _ The doors swung open and the clear sound of trumpets could be heard, echoing off the high, arched, ivory ceiling.

"His Majesty, High King Peter the Magnificent," announced the Herald: an older male Faun. Peter stepped forward, making his way towards the dais. "Her Majesty, Queen Susan the Gentle. His Majesty, King Edmund the Just. Her Majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant." One by one, the four siblings made their way to their thrones and took their seats, adjusting their cloaks to sit comfortable in the thrones.

Night had fallen and a cool breeze swept through the Great Hall. Edmund looked around at the Centaurs, Fauns, Leopards, Panthers, Badgers, and all the other creatures that were standing along the sides. Edmund smiled when he saw Ivaylo and his pack sitting next one of the open arches. There was a silent acknowledgment between them and Edmund felt sure of his decision.

"Tonight, before we feast," began Peter, "there are honours to be given." Peter glanced at the Beavers, who stepped forward, bearing shining medals on two soft, dark-green pillows. Peter stood and motioned for Edmund to join him. "General Oreius, please step forward."

Oreius came to attention and then moved to stand in front of the dais. Edmund picked up one of the medals and Oreius bowed his head as Edmund slipped it over his neck. _If I wasn't standing on this dais, I wouldn't be able to reach,_ thought Edmund with an inner chuckle.

"For his honour, bravery, and cool intellect during our many battles," said Peter as Oreius bowed to the monarchs and stepped back into place as the Great Hall erupted into applause.

One by one, the honours were given out until at last, it was Edmund's turn.

"I call upon the Wolf Ivaylo," said Edmund, feeling his heart race. Standing up in front of everyone was nerve-wracking and especially since he was about to bestow the title of Commander on a Wolf.

Ivaylo padded forward and climbed up the stairs to stand in front of Edmund. Edmund looked around the Great Hall. "This Wolf has shown more courage than I could ever begin to explain to all of you."

He took a deep breath, hearing Lucy whisper, "You can do it," behind him.

Edmund smiled softly and continued. "He has saved my life, as well as the lives of our company during the battles against Sirrian and the remnants of the Witch's Army. Time after time, he and his pack have come to our aid when we needed them the most. Aslan has faith in him and so do my royal siblings and I. Therefore, I am bestowing the title of Commander of the Western March upon the Wolf Ivaylo. It is well deserved." Edmund took the remaining medal from Mr. Beaver's pillow and slipped it around Ivaylo's neck. And, for the first time since they had met, Ivaylo gave Edmund a brief bow of his head.

The Great Hall erupted into applause as Ivaylo turned, padding back to his pack.

"Now, let us enjoy this night," said Peter, smiling, "and enjoy the hearty feast that has been prepared."

The four monarchs made their way out of the Great Hall and to the banquet tables that had been set up on a sea-side terrace along side the Great Hall. The night rang with laughter and good cheer, the stars sparkling brightly overhead, and in a distance place, a lion roared his approval.

* * *

**That so sounds like the end to the story, does it not?**

**But have no fear! This ship is still sailing strong (winks) and prepare yourself for plenty more twists and plots to come!**

**This chapter, which didn't seem to be wanting to be written until tonight, turned out to be far longer than I had planned originally. I know that I said I was going to time jump, but I really needed to close up everything that had been happening and, of course, Ivaylo is here to stay! (grins)**

**Between friendly sibling bickering, to brotherly spats, and to Edmund having changed so much, I hope this chapter has met your expectations :)**

**So, next chapter, we will be jumping forward a few months (as nothing really exciting happens during that time) and we will get our first ambassadors to Narnia. It shall be interesting, that's all I will say ;) and no, there won't be love at first sight. Haha.**

**There's a similar bit in this chpt to Horse and his Boy, if you can catch it (winks) and I wanted to thank Morohtar for giving me the inspiration about the Commander of the Western March.**

**Edmund had a little help with Ivaylo thanks to Oreius, Lord Dar, and King Lune. Inside Edmund might still be unsure, awkward, and hoping he doesn't mess anything up, but when he has to, he can be every bit the King he is.**

**So, without further ado, let me know your thoughts! Also, anything you'd like to see happen next chapter :) Thanks again for reading!**


	30. The Galmian Embassy

**Disclaimer:**** everything is owned by C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for your continued support and all your wonderful reviews! Several have made my day and I thank you for that.**

**I apologise for the wait on this chapter. Writer's block, school, and my being quite sick, all got in the way of writing. However, now you've the chapter and while it's not terribly long, I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**This is the first time jump in this story and there are plenty more to come, but don't worry, there's still far more to this story!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The Galmian Embassy**

**_One year later…_**

Autumn came quickly along with refreshing rains and comfortable temperatures. The leaves on the trees turned brilliant shades of red, orange, and gold, making it seem as if all of Narnia was on fire. Narnia was at peace, finally, after the long, Hundred Year Winter, and Narnia's four monarchs were well on their way to becoming great rulers. The first few months were spent organising the country, establishing laws, and doing things such as preventing good trees from being unnecessarily cut down and liberating young dwarfs and satyrs from having to go to school.

They remained in contact with King Lune, forming a strong alliance with him. Regrettably, the infant Prince had not been recovered and the Narnian monarchs sent their consolations, as well as asking that he let them know if anything changed and if he ever needed anything from them. He also helped get them in contact with the Galmians and the Terebinthians. Using a hawk to relay messages, it was decided that once the weather warmed up again they would come to Narnia.

Meanwhile, the Pevensies contracted Archenlanders to begin building them their first ship, so that in a year or so, they'd be able to pay visits of state to the other lands. Glasswater was soon transformed into an area for ship-building, for the residents of the Eastern Coast were sea-farers and more than happy to lend a hand in building the ships.

Winter flew by quickly, along with Edmund and Susan's birthdays, and soon it was spring again in Narnia. When the weather was pleasant, the Pevensies took trips deep into Narnia, visiting the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, the Bears, and several other families, making sure that they had everything they needed. Ivaylo had taken up the role as Commander of the Western March and had been the linchpin in stamping out the foul brood that inhabited the Western Woods and the North.

Already there were noticeable differences in the siblings and their friends couldn't help but comment that Edmund had become much quieter and more studious as of late, though his temper was still formidable. He had grown several inches in the past year and was now nearly as tall as Peter. Peter, on the other hand, had finally become more relaxed and while he still always took responsibility for everything, he was learning that not everything was always his fault. With help from Mr. Tumnus, both boys were quickly learning the formal royal speech, as well as becoming more knowledgeable about politics and other matters of state. Susan was now as tall as Peter and grew more beautiful every day. She had slid into her role as Queen Susan the Gentle rather easily, having always been the more motherly type, and always made sure the rest of her siblings were well-taken care of, especially Peter, who had a habit of exhausting himself needlessly. Lucy, however, had changed the least, but then again, she had no reason to change. Her personality and laughter lightened the halls of Cair Paravel and she kept everyone's spirits high. Even as the days until the Galmians arrived dwindled, Lucy kept everyone relaxed and always found time to drag her siblings down to the beach or out for a ride on their horses.

It was the night before the Galmian Embassy was set to arrive and Edmund sat in the expansive library, pouring over a book on Galmian customs and courtesies. Torches, encased in ornate holders, hung on the walls, providing decent light. A flickering oil lamp, sitting close by, gave Edmund better reading light as he flipped through the dusty volume. The night was calm and quiet and Edmund could hear the sounds of crashing waves from the open windows behind him.

He paused in his reading, massaging his temples and shutting his eyes briefly. _Why can't they make books with bigger print? These tiny letters are making my head ache._

"Edmund?"

Edmund jumped, startled by the voice and turned to see Lucy standing a few feet away. "Don't startle me like that, Lu! I nearly had a heart attack," he said shortly, taking a moment to calm down his racing heart.

She giggled. "Sorry, Ed. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," retorted Edmund.

Lucy smiled knowingly. "All right, if you say so."

"What do you want?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I finally convinced Susan and Peter to come up to the High Tower. You should come too." Lucy grinned. "It's a perfect night for looking up at the stars and Shintalla has shown me more of the constellations."

"The Galmians come tomorrow morning, Lu," said Edmund. "Do you plan on getting _any_ sleep?"

"Oh stop being such a wet blanket, Ed!" laughed Lucy. "You're starting to sound like Susan." She reached over and tugged at Edmund's hand. "Come on, the fresh air will do you good."

"But –"

"No buts." She grinned as he allowed himself to be tugged out of his chair. "You're coming."

"I see that I have no choice," he said, smiling slightly.

"None at all." She beamed up at him.

He chuckled and turned off the oil lamp before allowing Lucy to lead him out of the library.

"By the way," she said as they walked. "You can't possibly have a heart attack. You're only twelve!"

"So?"

"You're so silly, Ed," said Lucy with a laugh.

"So I've been told." He reached over to ruffle her hair and she dodged it.

"Hey!" she laughed. He grinned and then she shrieked as he chased her down the corridor, their laughter echoing off the walls.

-------

When they finally reached the High Tower, they were both out of breath and collapsed in a heap next to Peter and Susan. "And what were you two doing?" laughed Peter as he walked over and helped them to their feet.

Susan turned from the stone barrier and looked at them, chuckling quietly. "Running a marathon, it appears."

"Just out for a night run through the corridors," said Edmund once he caught his breath.

"I would have won too," said Lucy, giggling. "But Ed's legs are too long."

"I can't help that I actually grew, Lu," teased Edmund, nudging her.

"I will too," responded Lucy. "Eventually." They all laughed and then moved over to where a pile of cushions had been set up. The breeze was cool on the top of the tower and the night sky clear overhead. They lay down on the cushions and looked up at the star-filled night sky.

"Blimey, now that's amazing," whispered Edmund.

"Quite right," said Susan, nodding in agreement.

"So, Lu, what constellations did Shintalla teach you last night?" asked Peter.

"Well, you see that one?" said Lucy, pointing up at the stars. Edmund, Susan, and Peter all shifted so that their heads met in the center of the pile of cushions, following Lucy's finger. "It's right near Tarva, just south of it actually. It's called the Leopard. See the tail? And the face? The paws are just there, right by those two bright stars."

Edmund searched the stars, trying to find where Lucy was pointing. _I was never good at astronomy,_ he thought, frowning.

"I see it!" exclaimed Peter and Edmund smirked. _Of course Peter would be the first to see it._

Edmund looked for a few more moments and then grinned. "Got it. Right there, by that purplish star, right Lu?"

"Exactly!" said Lucy with a laugh.

"I still don't see it," said Susan, frowning slightly.

"Here," said Edmund, reaching over and pointing up towards the purplish star that he had spotted. "See that purple star?"

"Yes."

"Look to the right and you'll see the Leopard's tail."

Susan was quiet and then she laughed. "I see it now." Edmund smiled and rested his hand back on his stomach.

"See that really, really bright star over there?" asked Lucy and they all nodded.

"Yes," came the chorus of replies.

"That's the Spear-head. Sort of like the North Star, except much brighter," explained Lucy.

"Shintalla taught you all of this?" asked Susan.

"Yes. Centaurs are known for their knowledge of the heavens and so I asked her to help me," said Lucy.

Edmund chuckled. "Don't let it get to her head, Lu. She'll become unbearable," he teased.

Lucy laughed. "Oh, she isn't that bad, Ed."

"Not yet."

They all laughed, knowing very well that Shintalla was the most down-to-earth Centaur they knew. Silence enveloped them as they star-gazed. _There are so many,_ thought Edmund. _I sort of remember some from England, but even those are slipping away. Narnia's my home now and England is starting to seem just like a distant memory. Not that I mind. I'd much rather be here._

"Do you think the stars are just balls of gas, like we were taught in school?" asked Peter after a few minutes had passed.

"Who knows," said Edmund with a slight shrug. "It's Narnia, anything's possible."

"Logically, they should be -" began Susan.

"Everything has to be logical with you, Sue," teased Peter.

"_Anyhow_, as I was about to say before you interrupted Peter," retorted Susan, "was that here in Narnia, I wouldn't doubt if they were something entirely different."

"Actually, Shintalla says that the Narnian stars are actually glittering people with hair like silver," said Lucy. "They're people, of a sort. Not exactly human, but similar. Shintalla says that Tarva and Alambil, the two planets, never collide, though they'll draw very close. It's like a dance, of which they know their steps quite well. The stars share in the dance and that's why the stars will always seem to shift. And you remember how my cordial was made from the juice of the fire-flower?"

"Yes," said Peter. "What about it, Lu?"

"Well, fire-flowers are from the sun. It's actually not hot gas at all!" said Lucy with a light laugh. "It's just like Narnia in a way, except far more fiery."

"Mad, that is," said Edmund, arching an eyebrow. "But then again, this _is_ Narnia."

"I wonder what it'd be like, to go to the sun," mused Peter. "Quite the adventure, I'd think."

"We could fly a ship!" said Edmund, allowing his imagination to run freely.

"With large, white sails that would lift us right off the ground!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Well, there's no sense in thinking like that," said Susan. "We can't get to it, it's not possible."

The other three siblings groaned. "You're such a wet blanket, Sue," muttered Edmund.

"Relax, Sue, and just have fun for once," teased Peter. "If you know what that is."

"I do," protested Susan.

"No, you don't," giggled Lucy.

"Oh shush," said Susan, hitting Lucy lightly with a pillow. Lucy immediately responded by hitting Susan with a pillow and soon they were all caught up in a pillow-fight.

When the fight finally subsided, they all collapsed back onto the bed of cushions, allowing their hearts to calm down. They took deep breaths of the fresh, crisp night air. Edmund closed his eyes, resting comfortably between Peter and Lucy, his hands folded on his stomach. _We definitely need to do this more often,_ he thought with a smile.

--------

The next morning, Cair Paravel was alive with a flurry of activity as the staff rushed to prepare for the arrival of the Galmians. Within the week, the Terebinthians would be arriving, so they had to have a large amount of rooms prepared for their guests. Preparations had been going on for over a month but there were always last-minute things that needed to be done. Poor Mr. Tumnus was running around in a frenzy, trying to make sure everything was organised. Lucy finally had to pull him aside and order him to sit down and rest.

The four Pevensies, though they wanted to help, were forced to sit back and allow the castle staff to take care of everything. For, as the Kings and Queens of Narnia, they weren't technically supposed to be doing hardly anything. Edmund found this rather stupid and every time he found the chance, he helped carry a pot of flowers or move a table to a different location. Edmund saw Lucy pestering one of the Dryads until she allowed Lucy to help carry the armful of decorations that the Dryad was struggling with.

The clear sounds of trumpets echoed through the Great Hall, announcing the arrival of the Galmians. Edmund, who had been helping the Bear Treony to adjust a tapestry in the entrance hall, quickly finished and excused himself. He looked around for Lucy and then spotted her just outside the entrance, hurrying towards him.

"Let's go," said Edmund, taking her hand. They hurried to wash their hands and faces and then ran for the Great Hall. When they reached the room, they were both breathing hard as they climbed the steps to their thrones. Peter and Susan were already sitting regally in their own thrones.

"And what were you two doing?" asked Susan, arching an eyebrow.

"Not keeping out of the way, I see," teased Peter, chuckling. Edmund and Lucy gave them sheepish looks and quickly smoothed their clothes, dusting off their shoulders.

"Of course not," said Edmund, turning to look at Peter. "Do I look all right?"

"Fine," said Peter with a smile.  
"And me?" asked Lucy.

"Come here and let me fix your hair," said Susan, beckoning Lucy over to her. She deftly adjusted the braids in Lucy's hair, re-clipping them in the back. "There you go."

"Thanks, Susan!" said Lucy, bouncing over to her throne and hopping onto it. Susan sighed as this and Peter and Edmund just grinned at each other and laughed.

The Great Hall soon filled up with Narnians, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Galmians. Peter adjusted his crown quickly, looking incredibly nervous and Edmund gave him a reassuring smile, though he was nervous as well. Susan's face was impassive and Lucy looked quite excited, nearly bouncing out of her throne. Edmund chuckled quietly.

All too soon, the trumpets sounded and they heard Tumnus announce, "May I present, the Lord Chancellor Carnnel of Galma, Princess Shaloa of Galma, and her younger sister, Princess Swalena of Galma."

The four Pevensies sat in their thrones, trying to appear calm and collected, though inside they were all a bundle of nerves. Edmund watched as the Galmians entered the Great Hall, walking down the centre and stopping at the edge of the throne dais. Chancellor Carnnel was a tall, spindly man with thinning black hair and a trimmed goatee. He was dressed in dark-red robes. The elder Princess, Shaloa, was nearly as tall as Carnnel with long, wavy dark-brown hair. She wore a dark-blue, silky blue gown, and would have reminded Edmund of the Witch with her regal posture, save for the smile she had on her face. Princess Swalena looked quite different than her sister. She was shorter, with shoulder-length blond curls and more robust than her slender-figured sister. However, what really caught Edmund's attention was one of the Princesses' handmaidens. There were six all-together, but the glittering green necklace that one of them wore caught Edmund's eye. When the handmaiden glanced up, Edmund felt his stomach give a familiar twist. _Isn't she…that girl…from the Archenland village? I can't remember her name right now…what was it? Cana? No…Cara? Charna! That's it. What's she doing as a handmaiden for the Galmian Princesses?_

"Esteemed guests," said Tumnus once he had reached the dais, "I present to you High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, of Narnia."

"We are honoured to be here, your Majesties," said Chancellor Carnnel with a dip of his head. The two princesses curtsied and the handmaidens bowed their heads.

"Chancellor Carnnel, Princess Shaloa, Princess Swalena, and other honoured guests of Galma," said Peter. "My royal siblings and I welcome you to Narnia and to our castle of Cair Paravel. I hope that you will find your stay enjoyable and do not hesitate to make this your home for as long as you remain here as our guests. I invite you to a formal banquet presently so that we may discuss items of further interest to us all," said Peter, his hands resting on the arms of his throne. He smiled, though Edmund could tell that he was nervous.

"I do believe that it would be enjoyable to us all, King Peter," said Chancellor Carnnel with a bow of his head.

"Yes, in simpler terms," said Princess Shaloa, laughing. Edmund glanced at Lucy, who was stifling a laugh. Edmund smiled and looked back at Princess Shaloa.

"Good," said Peter with a smile. "Mr. Tumnus will show you to the dining terrace."

Peter nodded to Tumnus, who bowed his head and said, "This way, Chancellor, your Majesties." The Galmian embassy followed Tumnus out of the Great Hall. Edmund watched as Charna glanced back towards them, her gaze meeting Edmund's briefly before she turned away. His stomach twisted. _Why do I have the feeling there's more there than just a hand-maiden?_

_

* * *

_

**So... thoughts? Any ideas on what could possibly be in store for them in the future:D**

**A note: I've written two other stories recently that actually co-exist with this story. They are just filler stories of what happens during my time jumps and events I might just briefly touch upon or mention in this story, but do not fully explain.**

**Switched! is a story about an event that happens ten years into the Pevensies' reign. Susan and Edmund find an amulet in the sand and the next morning when they wake up, they've switched bodies! With the annual Tournament less than a month away! (Definitely a story for a good laugh)**

**Trading Places is a story set four years into the Pevensies' reign, about a Terebinthian twin brother and sister, who trade places so that Farian can study to become a Healer and Scholar, and Tara can pretend to be him during his page training.**

**All in all, these are just two extra side-stories if you're interested in reading them!**

**I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter and interesting things are soon to come, promise:D **

**As always, let me know if you have any ideas about what you'd like to see happen, etc. You, as my readers, are what fuel this story and keep it going!**

**Thanks for reading :D **


	31. Royal Pains

**Disclaimer: All is property of the beloved C.S. Lewis. **

**A/N: (hugs all readers and reviewers) Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! You are all amazing, wonderful, do I need to go on? (grins and hands out biscuits) **

**I feel awful for making you wait this long! Many apologies. My muse went to Vegas and left me with horrible writer's block, along with mounds of homework. I knew what I wanted to do but the words just didn't come. However, the muse is back in full force and I should be able to write more this weekend! (after homework of course)**

**Oh and a quick note. To my 500th reviewer, I will give you a gift-fic :D Since I think 500 is definitely a milestone in fan fiction! Whoever you are, either tell me in your review or PM me and let me know what you'd like! **

**So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter! You've been waiting long enough ;)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters (or least liked characters) are very welcomed and extremely appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Royal Pains**

Once they had taken their seats at the long banquet table, each personal attendant began to fill wine glasses and take any personal requests for various foods. Edmund watched the Galmians with an amused smile, though he tried to hide it. They were obviously unaccustomed to Dryads, Naiads, and Fauns, who were their personal attendants. Of course, that was understandable, considering that the Narnians were just creatures of myth to the Galmians. When Shintalla spoke to Princess Shaloa, the girl stared for a good minute or two before managing a response. Edmund disguised his chuckle as a cough and took a sip of his wine.

The Princesses' ladies-in-waiting remained quiet, as was appropriate for their station. However, Edmund couldn't help but glance every so often at Charna, wondering why she was here in Narnia and why that necklace of hers looked so familiar.

Edmund remained quiet and thoughtful, listening in on the various conversations going on around him. He found that through simple observation he could size up each of the visitors easily. That was one of his many skills that he had acquired over the past year and still worked on refining, and now he could put it to good use. Hoping, of course, that his siblings would listen to him. Lucy would always be there for him but his older siblings weren't so keen on seeing the flaws in others, especially Peter. More specifically, royals and people of importance such as Lord Bar. He had been right all along about Lord Bar and because no one would listen to him, the infant prince had been taken.

His gaze landed on Chancellor Carnnel, who was currently in a conversation with Peter. Vaguely, Edmund wondered if having a pointed beard was a requirement for Chancellors. After his experience with Lord Bar, he was far more wary of men in power. Not to mention his experience with the Witch, something he didn't ever want to have to think about again. When Susan entered the conversation, Edmund saw something flicker in Carnnel's gaze. Clearly, he hadn't wished for Susan to become part of the conversation. Through Susan's smile, Edmund could tell that she noticed this as well, but the interested look on her face never wavered. _She's good,_ thought Edmund. _The Chancellor seems all right, I suppose, but I can tell that Susan doesn't like him that much._

Edmund looked over at Princess Shaloa, the older of the two Galmian sisters, and chuckled quietly when he saw her in an adamant conversation with Shintalla and Lucy. It was obvious to him that she was a good-natured person and very open to everything, and this showed with her quick acceptance of the Talking Animals and other beings that had previously only been mythological to her. She seemed nice enough and so long as she didn't try anything with Peter, Edmund would be fine. Then his gaze moved to Princess Swalena and he immediately regretted that he looked at her. Their eyes met and she giggled, blushing. He quirked an eyebrow. _What is it with girls and giggling and blushing? Is it part of some sort of stage that they go through? By the Lion, I hope Lucy doesn't go through that! Though I don't see her being that sort of flowery type. She's far too sensible for that and there's the fact that she's more like a boy than a girl anyhow. _

"Good evening, King Edmund," said Princess Swalena, still blushing.

"Good evening," he greeted in return, shifting in his seat as she leaned closer to him.

"You have a lovely castle. I should very much be delighted if you could show me around. Otherwise, I might get lost." She giggled. "But being lost with you, your Majesty, shan't be horrible at all. Then I would know how to get back to where we began."

_Girls!_ thought Edmund with an inward groan. _Are they supposed to make sense?_

"Of course, Princess Swalena," he said, fumbling slightly for he had no idea how to handle this situation. She was obviously at least two years older than him and it seemed to him that she had courting on her mind, or why would she have come to Narnia? However, that was definitely not something Edmund cared about in the least and he had the feeling that this was only the beginning of a very _long_ few weeks.

Princess Swalena's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Perfect! The parties that we will have here shall be splendid and I look forward to them very much. There will be dancing and talking and stargazing and –" She continued to ramble on and Edmund tuned her out, poking a piece of his dinner with his fork and putting it in his mouth. He just smiled and nodded as she continued to talk, but inwardly he was mentally hitting himself. _Why did she have to sit by me?_

As the night wore on, Edmund began to become more agitated and the patience that he had gained over the past year was just about to disappear. He knew it wasn't very Kingly for what he was about to do, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

Cutting her off in mid-sentence as she rambled on about expansive parties, dresses, and being quite obvious in her hints to him, he said, "Princess, I am sure that you are quite knowledgeable in everything you speak of, but I am probably not the right person to be speaking with of these things. I'm afraid I'm not quite that fond of parties and –" _and you're bloody annoying! – can't really say that, though._ "well, perhaps I shall introduce you to one of my sisters? I am sure you will have a much better conversation with them."

"Oh, but King Edmund, I am having quite the time with you! You're so easy to talk to and I can't help but ramble on," said Princess Swalena, smiling and blushing. "We could simply find a topic that you can talk about as well."

It was all Edmund could do not to stare at her. _Does she _not_ give up! Does she realise I am half-asleep over here? I've always hated sitting through long talks but at least those were more interesting than this!_

Edmund glanced around and met Peter's gaze. Peter gave him a stern frown and Edmund sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes. He looked back at Princess Swalena and said in his most sickenly-sweet voice, "Princess, have you met Mr. Tumnus the Faun?" He motioned to Tumnus for him to come over and take the seat next to Princess Swalena. Princess Swalena looked surprised, staring at Tumnus briefly before looking back at Edmund. "Why don't you speak with him? I'm sure he would be far more interested in what you have to say. Will you please excuse me?"

Leaving behind a confused princess, Edmund pushed back his chair and made his way back into the castle. He heard Peter excuse himself and Edmund groaned quietly. _Brilliant. Now I'll get lectured by Peter._

"Edmund, stop!" called Peter but Edmund kept walking. He heard footsteps as Peter hurried to catch up with Edmund. "Would you mind explaining to me what that was back there?"

"It was nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. You know very well how you were acting."

Edmund ignored Peter as he continued to walk. "Edmund!" he heard Lucy call from behind him.

"Why won't you all just leave me alone?" snapped Edmund, looking back to see Lucy hurrying after them, with Susan right behind her. "Can't a chap just excuse himself from the table without having it be such a problem?"

"Not when you act like this," said Peter.

"Just go back to the banquet," said Edmund, frowning. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with the way I acted." _All right, that's a lie, but I wasn't horrible! Can I help it if I was getting annoyed and I'm tired._

"In here, now," said Peter, opening the door to the war council chambers and pushing Edmund inside. Peter stormed after him, followed closely by an angry Susan. Edmund had his arms crossed as he faced them, scowling. Lucy just sighed, shaking her head, and took a seat in one of the chairs, not entirely sure she should jump into this row.

"Would it hurt you to at least be _partially_ civil to her?" said Susan angrily, looking at Edmund.

"I was!" protested Edmund. "And like you have any right to talk. The looks you were giving the Chancellor? I saw right through your smile."

"We're not here to discuss me," retorted Susan.

"Susan's right," said Peter. "Even if –"

"So you're taking her side, are you?" snapped Edmund. "I was perfectly nice to Princess Swalena. She's just bloody annoying!"

"Language, Ed," chided Susan.

"I will bloody well say whatever the bloody well I feel like," retorted Edmund.

"Ed, stop acting so childish," said Susan.

"So I'm just a stupid kid again, am I?" snapped Edmund.

"You know that's not what she meant," said Peter.

Edmund whirled on his older brother. "Defending her? You're always taking her side! Peter, you should know by now that I know what I'm talking about and when I say I was civil, I was civil!"

"Stop it!" cried Lucy suddenly, jumping up and moving over to them. "Just stop! This is stupid! Why are we having a row about this?"

The three other Pevensies stood there, quiet, breathing hard, and staring at their youngest sibling.

Finally, Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're all just a little tense due to having the embassy here. Sorry, Lu."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to," said Lucy, nodding to Edmund.

Peter looked at his younger brother. "Sorry, Ed."

Edmund scowled but nodded curtly. "It's fine," he muttered.

"Susan?" said Lucy, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at her older sister.

"If we were all acting sensibly, this wouldn't have happened," said Susan shortly.

"Sue –" said Peter warningly and Susan sighed.

"I suppose we are a bit on the edge."

"Thank you," said Lucy. "Now can we return to dinner without snapping at each other the entire time?"

They nodded and headed out the door. Edmund moved to walk next to Peter. "If you're not still too high and mighty to hear me out, _High_ King, then you should know that one of Princess Swalena's ladies-in-waiting is that girl that we met in Archenland and she still gives me a queer feeling."

Peter arched an eyebrow, looking at Edmund. "What are you talking about?"

"That girl with the necklace, in the village – the one that gave me the odd feeling."

Peter thought about it for a moment and then grinned teasingly. "You mean the girl you had a crush on?"

"You know bloody well I didn't have a crush or something stupid like that," said Edmund, scowling as he pushed his brother away.

"Now your feelings are re-awakened and you aren't comfortable around her?" teased Peter.

"Bother it all," grumbled Edmund, turning and walking away. "Not like you'll listen to reason anyhow," he muttered.

-------

However, it seemed that the dinner ordeal had not dissuaded Princess Swalena in the least. It had only made her more insistent to be around Edmund and he swore that she had become his second shadow, always right behind him wherever he was. By the end of the week, he had gone spare with her antics. The only good thing about that week was that he rarely saw the Princesses' ladies-in-waiting unless it was at one of the parties or from the distance. And thankfully Edmund had only seen Charna from a distance and even that was only occasionally. She gave him the chills and he never wanted to see a green necklace like hers again. It reminded him too much of Sirrian and what had happened at his hands.

However, it was late in the second week of the Galmian's stay when Edmund found out something that made him quite uncomfortable. It seemed that Charna was not there specifically for being one of the ladies-in-waiting, but to possibly stay in Narnia to work on her studies of the different Narnians and their relevance to Galmian mythology. Her father, it turned out, was a close friend of the royal family as well as Chancellor Carnnel's. Therefore, one evening, Peter informed his siblings that Charna would possibly be staying with them for another few weeks along with two Galmian soldiers. It appeared that Chancellor Carnnel and Peter had gotten along splendidly and therefore the proposition had been made and was decided upon. However, Peter wasn't going to give the final approval until he spoke with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. He brought them to his chambers one evening to discuss the situation.

"– nutters! Listen to reason, Peter," said Edmund as he paced in front of them. "Did you listen to _anything _I said about the feelings I get when I'm around her? She's bad news, Peter. Why can't you see that?"

Susan massaged her temples with her fingers. "Edmund, why can't you stop this nonsense? You've been going on and on about her constantly and she has done absolutely nothing wrong. She's quiet, respectful, and she knows her place. She simply wishes to stay here, and it is her father's wish as well that she learn more. I see no problem with that."

"You're not listening to me!" said Edmund, becoming quite frustrated. He had already escaped Princess Swalena several times that morning and having to deal with this was not exactly something that he wanted to do.

"Ed, you're being unreasonable," said Peter. "Do you have solid proof that she's up to something?"

Edmund opened his mouth to retort but then closed it. "No," he muttered, scowling.

"Exactly," said Peter. "Lucy? What do you think?"

Lucy glanced at Edmund, who gave her a 'look', and then looked at Peter. "I think it would be fun to have another human girl around. Besides, she simple wishes to learn and well, I'm sure someone can stay with her at all times, right? They can help show her around and answer her questions."

Peter nodded. "Good idea, Lu. Would you want to do that?"

"I can try." Lucy smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Good. Now, onto other matters," said Peter, looking around at them. Edmund just scowled, his arms crossed, not saying a word. It was obvious that his siblings weren't going to listen until something happened. _Just you wait,_ he thought. "The Galmians depart in four days and we should have a ball for them the final night. Then the next night is Lucy's eleventh birthday. Do we have everything planned for that?"

Susan nodded. "Everything has been taken care of."

"I can't wait!" said Lucy excitedly with a grin. "All our good friends will be there!"

Peter chuckled and Susan smiled. Edmund looked at them. "So I suppose Charna is staying here?"

Peter looked at him. "Yes. Besides, Ed, where did King Edmund the Just go? The one that was all about giving people chances and opportunities to prove themselves? This shouldn't be any different."

Edmund sighed, knowing Peter was right, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the whole thing. "Yes, I know." He looked at them. "I'm sorry for acting like a right goose. I'm just tired."

"It's no wonder," said Lucy with a smile. "All I see is you outrunning Princess Swalena." Lucy chuckled and Edmund smiled slightly.

"It's my daily workout," said Edmund and Lucy laughed lightly.

"Is she really that horrible?" asked Peter, arching an eyebrow.

Edmund nodded feverently. "She won't leave me alone! Everywhere I go, she's there. It's like she has me on some sort of radar."

"Eddy radar," laughed Lucy.

"Ha ha. You're funny, a real riot," said Edmund sarcastically but he was smirking the entire time.

Susan smiled. "She likes you, Edmund, I should think that's quite obvious."

"Eddy's first girlfriend," teased Peter.

Edmund made a face. "You're all right prats, you know that? I don't like her at all. She's annoying and all she talks about is her parties and other girl stuff. And I'm not even thirteen yet, why would I care about girls? They're all just – _girls_ and annoying and all they talk about is girl-stuff."

"What about us?" asked Lucy with a laugh.

"You don't count. You're my sisters," said Edmund, waving it off.

"It'll be all right, Ed," said Peter, clapping him on the shoulder. "One day you'll learn."

"Learn what?"

"The facts of life."

They all laughed at Edmund's bewildered expression. In retaliation, Edmund picked up one of Peter's pillows and threw it at him. "I don't even know what you're going on about," said Edmund, ducking as Peter threw the pillow back at him, laughing.

"Once you're older, you'll know," teased Susan and she was rewarded with a pillow in the face.

"I know about them," said Lucy with a nod.

"And how is that?" asked Peter with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My Dryads told me all about it," said Lucy, grinning.

"All right, so how come she knows, but you can't tell me?" asked Edmund, raising an eyebrow and jabbing a finger towards Lucy. "I'm older than her!"

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Ed," teased Peter. "We'll tell you – eventually."

"Uh huh." Edmund threw another pillow at him and soon all four of them were throwing and ducking pillows, the sound of their laughter filling Peter's chambers and drifting out of the window.

------

Two nights before the Galmians were set to depart, everyone was down at the beach for a party where the Fauns, Dryads, and Naiads danced, and they all sat around a roaring fire telling stories and filling the night air with laughter and music. Edmund had squeezed himself between the Bear Simony and the Cheetah Swiftfoot in an effort to stay out of the view of Princess Swalena. He could see Susan and Princess Shaloa off to his right, talking, and Edmund could tell that Susan was enjoying herself, even if her face was as impassive as always. Over the past few weeks, Susan and Princess Shaloa had been spending quite a bit of time together and even Lucy said that she was quite nice. Edmund had only spoken to her on a few occasions and she was fine, but nothing spectacular in his eyes.

Something tapped Edmund on the shoulder and he heard a giggle and someone cry, "Found you!"

Edmund groaned inwardly and sighed. "Yes, Princess, you have. You're getting too good at this." He gave Princess Swalena a forced smile as she slid her way between Swiftfoot and Edmund, taking a seat.

"I know! But I still find you, no matter how well you try to evade me." She gave him a bright smile and it was all he could do not to look annoyed and do something rash. "It's quite a fun game and I've never tried it before! You're so smart, Edmund."

_I don't care if she's been here for this long, I don't want her calling me by my name! We're not friends at all. I know that Princess Shaloa is on a first-name basis at times and Princess Swalena is as well, but not with me!_ He knew he was being petty, but after twenty four hours, seven days a week, of non-stop annoyance courtesy of Princess Swalena, Edmund had just about had it.

"Glad I can be of service," said Edmund, his voice slightly sarcastic, but Princess Swalena didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go take a walk, shall we? We can talk about what we'll do when I next visit," said Princess Swalena excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Father that I met such an interesting person, and a King at that!" She took his hand, tugging him upward.

He sighed and allowed her to pull him to his feet. As she dragged him off, he caught Peter's gaze. Peter gave him an amused smile and mouthed 'Have fun!' Edmund scowled and was about to say something before he was tugged away by the insistent Princess.

"- and in less than a fortnight, I will turn fifteen!" continued Princess Swalena. Edmund blinked, looking at her, not having realised she was talking already. _Does she ever be quiet?_ "I am sure my Father would love to have you attend my birthday ball but I know that you don't have ships yet. But when you do, you can come and visit us over the summers! It would be quite fun."

"Yes, quite fun," said Edmund, this time not trying to hide his sarcasm. However, Princess Swalena, it seemed, didn't care if he was sarcastic or not.

"You really turned out just like Father told me you would be! He told me that the Narnian monarchs were around my age and of course, that was simply shocking to me! But he said that King Lune of Archenland said wonderful things about the four of you and they did some boring talks with High King Peter, and here we are! I'm so glad that King Lune put us in contact or I would never have met you!" Princess Swalena smiled and took Edmund's hand in her own.

"It would have been a shame if we hadn't met," said Edmund sarcastically, trying to free his hand from the Princesses' iron grip. _Can't she take the hint and just leave me alone? She reminds me of a pesky fly that simply won't leave me alone! By the Lion, if she tries anything, I'll go spare! Correction, I'm already spare but it'll be worse! I think I have gray hairs already._

"Yes, it would have been," said Princess Swalena with a nod. Thankfully, she removed her hand from his and pointed up to the sky. "Look, a shooting star! Isn't it simply amazing? Do you think the stars are really alive? That's what Queen Lucy said, that they were actually just like us, except different in ways she couldn't explain and –"

Edmund took the opportunity while Princess Swalena was distracted by the stars and babbling on, to slip away. As soon as he was far enough away, he began to run, intending on getting back to the castle before she found him again. The party was nearly over anyhow and they would all be returning to the castle shortly.

"King Edmund! Where did you go!"

Edmund cringed as he heard her voice and ran faster. He had almost made it to the castle when he ran into someone, causing both of them to crash to the sand with "oofs!"

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised, climbing to his feet and holding out his hand to help the other person up.

As the person stood, Edmund saw that it was, in fact, Charna. Edmund immediately withdrew his hand, feeling the familiar sense of dread knot in his stomach. He would have to look up everything he could about the necklaces like the ones Charna and Sirrian wore, and try to figure out exactly what they meant.

"It is my fault, your Majesty," said Charna simply, bowing her head. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Edmund nodded. "Well, we're both fine so if you will excuse me, I will bid you a good night."

"Good night, your Majesty," said Charna with another bow. She turned and walked away, disappearing into the night.

Edmund shivered slightly and knew it had nothing to do with the breeze, for it was quite warm out. He turned, walking back to the castle.

--------

Edmund hid behind a suit of armor, ducking his head out quickly and then flattening himself against the wall, trying to keep as still as possible. "Edmund!" called a voice and he cringed. _By the Lion, if she finds me I'll –_

"Ed! What are you doing?" asked a voice right beside him, making him jump and cry out in surprise.  
He looked to see the culprit: his brother, standing next to him. He glared. "Shh! I'm trying to hide."

"From Princess Swalena?" asked Peter, looking quite amused.

"You would too if you were me."

"Oh, Eddy! Come out wherever you are! I just want to talk to you!"

Edmund glanced down the corridor. "I swear," he muttered, "if she calls me Eddy one more time, Aslan help me, I'll punch her."

"Edmund!" said Peter, raising his eyebrows. "Is that any way to treat a Lady?" But he was grinning when Edmund scowled at him.

"She is the most annoying, obnoxious – definitely not a Lady."

"As King, you really should try to be civil." Peter chuckled, placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"If you think you could be civil to that, then by all means, go ahead," said Edmund, shrugging Peter's hand off his shoulder. He glanced down the corridor and saw a familiar mop of golden curls. _Bloody hell!_ Edmund tried to become one with the wall, holding his breath. He heard her footsteps draw near and his heart began to race. _I just barely escaped the last time! Peter, if you even let her know I'm here, Aslan help me, I don't care if you're the High King, I'll –_

His silent threat was cut off as he heard Peter say "Princess Swalena, what a surprise to find you down in these parts of Cair Paravel." Though his brother's voice was pleasant, there was a hint of forcedness that Edmund picked up. Neither boys liked Swalena but their duties as Kings forced them to put up with people like her and act like they enjoyed it.

"Oh, High King Peter!" gushed Swalena. "I was looking for King Edmund. Do you know where he is?"

There was a pause and Edmund held his breath. "I think I saw him heading towards the beach," he heard his brother say and Edmund let out the breath he was holding as quietly as he could.

"Perfect! I was so hoping he'd accompany me tonight on my walk. Thank you, your Majesty." There was a rustle of skirts and the sound of footsteps as Swalena hurried away.

Edmund carefully peeked out from his hiding place, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and then stepped out. "Thanks, Peter," he said with a sigh of relief. "I owe you."

Peter smiled. "You know I wouldn't put you in her clutches intentionally." He clapped Edmund on the back. "Good luck with her, _Eddy_," he added with a teasing smile.

"Oh shut it," said Edmund, taking a swat at Peter but his brother ducked it, chuckling.

"She leaves tomorrow morning, so you only have to evade her for tonight. Besides, I should think you're getting rather good at escaping her."

Edmund smirked. "Practice makes perfect."

He turned, walking away, and had just made it around the bend in the corridor when he heard a shriek of, "Eddy! There you are!"

Edmund's eyes widened as he saw Swalena running towards him, holding her skirts high off the ground. "Bloody hell!" Edmund turned and ran for it, sprinting past his surprised brother, and running straight into Reilian.

"Oh! King Edmund, I – I'm sorry," said Reilian quickly, her eyes wide.

"It's fine!" said Edmund, glancing behind him and then looking at Reilian. "Quick. Hiding spot. Now."

Reilian nodded. "This way, your Majesty." She led him quickly away.

-----

It was late afternoon and the day after the Galmians had departed. Edmund was walking down the corridor, heading for his room after a hard workout with Oreius, when he heard raised voices. .Glancing around to make sure no one was around, Edmund made his way silently towards the door that stood ajar, leading to the room where the voices were.

"- so sure he could handle it?" asked a voice that Edmund recognised as the Badger Saloclaw. He was the same Badger that always seemed to give Edmund trouble at the War Councils. Edmund frowned but didn't move from his position against the door, continuing to listen. "He doesn't even know what the Great Aslan did for him! Sacrificing His life, to be killed in a traitor's stead so that the boy wouldn't have to die –"

Edmund's eyes went wide and he could only stare at the door, his heart thudding to the ground. _Wait…w-what? T-that's not possible! It can't be! No…he – no – h-he's lying…he has to be…Aslan…Aslan gave his life…for me? He – I thought – why would he do that? He shouldn't have! No – no he – he couldn't have done that – no, I can't believe it to be true!_

The ringing of a sword being drawn brought Edmund's attention back to the conversation. "Silence," a voice said sharply and coldly. Edmund recognised the voice as Peter's. "You speak out of line and of treason, Saloclaw. That is a forbidden subject and you know very well why. Hold your tongue if you wish to continue being part of the council and of this court. For if you speak ill of my royal brother again, you will find yourself in a rather unpleasant situation and I am sure that no one will question the reasons why."

Edmund tuned out the rest of the conversation, his stunned gaze moving to the floor. _I…Aslan – so it's true…_ And it was as if a dam suddenly broke, flooding him with the pain, horror, and anger that he hadn't felt in over a year. _No…no…by the Lion… _His hands clenched into fists as he felt white-hot tears spark behind his eyes. _I didn't deserve what Aslan did! I didn't! _He turned and ran, not knowing where to go but knowing he couldn't stay there any longer.

* * *

**Poor Edmund…(hugs) What a way to find out about Aslan's sacrifice for him!**

**And Princess Swalena, well, yes she was definitely meant to be extremely annoying so if you dislike her, good:D However, it added humour to the chapter so I had to have it in there**

**I will let you all know now, there is NO OC romance in the near future and nothing with Charna, so don't worry about your boys :) They're still perfectly safe. Honestly, would I do that to them:D**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter for you know I love humour. Or I wouldn't have written Switched! and done that to poor Edmund and Susan. hehe**

**And as you know, I love hearing your thoughts! What you thought of the chapter, the people, poor Edmund (hugs again) and anything you might like to see in the future chapters.**

**Just a note: in a few chapters, I will be time jumping about six years and Prince Corin will enter the picture (dances around) It'll be a blast :D**

**Thanks for reading! Prepare yourself for some angst next chapter  
**


	32. Realisation

**Disclaimer: everything is property of C.S. Lewis.**

**A/N: First off, thank you so so so much for all of your wonderful reviews! (hugs everyone and hands out cake) (It was my birthday yesterday so cake for all:D ) Anyhow, you are all absolutely fantastic and I'm so excited to see new people added to the list! I love to see new faces and I'm so glad that you're enjoying this. **

**Secondly, I apologise for the long wait! My muse ran away but thanks to Tex, I got my muse back :D She sent me a strong muse and it worked! I wrote this within an hour actually and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so I wouldn't have to make you wait. What can I say, school and homework took up my life for the past week or so.**

**Now, prepare yourself for some angst and some sibling bonding (something we all love!) and enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Realisation**

Edmund continued to run, everything a blur around him. He vaguely heard the sounds of his footfalls on the stone beneath his feet and then there was a closed, dark oak door before him. With some effort, he shoved it open, the cooling evening air washing over him. He began running again, down a flight of stairs, through a lush garden, down another flight of stairs, and finally out onto the warm sand, splashing through the water as it washed over the beach. His muscles screamed from the strain of hard running, especially after his work out with Oreius, but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside. Horror, despair, utter wretchedness, and searing pain tore through his body.

All too soon, his legs would no longer carry him. He sank to his knees in defeat, his head bowed as he placed his hands on the sand before him. Something hot trickled down his cheeks and he realised that he was crying. He hadn't cried since …he didn't even remember the last time, it was so long ago. But no matter how desperately he tried to hold it in, he failed quite miserably. Hot, wet tears coursed down his cheeks as he sobbed, his shoulders shaking as he curled his fingers into fists, buried in the sand.

_WHY! WHY ASLAN! _"Why?" he choked out between his sobs, his eyes shut tight. "Why would you do that for me? I didn't deserve it, I didn't! WHY!" he suddenly yelled and then buried his face in his hands, continuing to sob. The sand on his hands bit into his skin, irritating his eyes but he ignored it. _How…I…how could I have been so stupid? To assume that she had needed no payment from me. I knew that Aslan had died that night and then came back but…but I thought it was just some sort of tactic… He died because of ME! _ He shoved his fists angrily into the sand, gritting his teeth as one of his hands came into contact with a sharp rock.

He was a traitor and he'd always be a traitor. What could the Narnians possibly want with someone as wretched as him? He was horrible and selfish, bringing shame to his family and to Narnia. He was no King. He wasn't even worthy to be around anyone…to be alive. The searing pain tore at his heart and he pounded his fists into the sand again and again, ignoring the stinging of stand as it was rubbed into the cut on his hand.

_Narnia doesn't need someone like me. _

His arms shook from his pain and anger, giving out and causing him to collapse into the sand, his forehead resting on his arms. He didn't want to look around at anything, not feeling worthy enough to do so. Everything reminded him of Aslan, of the Great Lion who forgave so easily. A sense of warmth and love flooded over him and he shoved it away angrily, throwing up a solid wall like he had done so many times before.

"NO!" he yelled into the sand. "I don't deserve it! STOP!" He sobbed quietly into his arms. To know that Aslan had died was one thing. It had been horrible and shocking, but there was the relief that Aslan had turned out all right in the end, coming back to life. But to know that Aslan had suffered at the hands of the Witch, of all those despicable creatures, enduring their scornful words, their kicks and shoves, the utter humiliation…and then died, because of him…died in his place so that he wouldn't have to die…was so painful and so horrible that he couldn't even describe how he felt.

**_That is in the past and it has been forgiven._** **_You still have not forgiven yourself, Edmund, and you must. Until then, you will not truly understand who you are to become._ **Aslan's words floated back to him and he shook his head feverently. _No! I can't! It's just not possible. I don't deserve forgiveness! STOP! Just go away!_

Finally he rolled over onto his back, keeping his eyes shut. He shivered as the cool evening air swept through his damp clothes but didn't move. Over the past year, it had been mostly Lucy who had helped him to learn to forgive himself for his betrayal but he hadn't known what Aslan had done for him. Now he didn't think he'd ever be able to escape the horror of his actions…the fact that his betrayal caused someone as great as Aslan to die for him. And why didn't they tell him? Why did they let it go by, as if nothing had happened!

He lay there for an unknown amount of time, wallowing in the freshly-awakened pain of his betrayal. When he had nearly died at Sirrian's hand, he had felt despair, pain…among other things but this was far worse. All the memories of what had happened with the Witch, Aslan, the battle, and Sirrian all came flooding back to him. Along with this was a feeling of utter dread and shame. _Do all the Narnians know? Do they realise that I'm the reason Aslan suffered so? And if they do…have they just been pretending to be friends with me? Just because I'm King? Because of Peter? Peter's the one that they love…and Lucy of course…even Susan is loved by them. But me? How could anyone love a traitor? Was it all just false? The way they act around me? _

When he finally opened his eyes, night had fallen and the stars had begun to blink into existence across the great stretch of inky blackness. He couldn't even feel anything anymore, having succumbed to the numbness inside. He saw the brilliant constellation of The Leopard and icy pain clenched around his insides. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to banish the face of Aslan, not wanting to see the warmth, the love, or the acceptance in the Great Lion's golden face.

He didn't have the strength to move or he would have. Thankfully, the Great Lion's face disappeared. Edmund couldn't bear to see the love on Aslan's face. Why would He still care about him? _After everything I did…the pain I put Him through…I'm horrible…I don't deserve any of this._

Someone called his name from the distance, but it was faint, as if in a dream. As Edmund withdrew into the soothing numbness, he vaguely felt someone kneel next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then he felt nothing.

-------

"Edmund? Edmund!" Someone was shaking him lightly and as he blinked his eyes open slowly, squinting in the harsh light, someone suddenly jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. "Edmund! You're all right!"

Disoriented for a moment, Edmund didn't know what to do. Finally, his eyes adjust to the light and he saw Lucy sitting in his lap, her arms hugged tightly around his torso. He reached up to push her away and saw that his hand had been bandaged. He paused and looked around, realising he was in his room. Susan sat on one side of him and Peter on the other, both looking relieved.

"Thank the Lion you're all right, Edmund," said Susan. "When Peter found you just lying there…" Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

"But you're all right now, that's what matters," said Peter. He frowned slightly. "Ed, what were you doing out there? What happened?"

Everything rushed back to him at that moment: the pain, shame, horror, despair, and the cold iciness that clenched at his heart. He looked away from them in shame, unable to meet their gazes. _I don't deserve to be here,_ he thought. _I don't deserve any of this._

Lucy sat up, sliding off his lap. She reached up and touched the side of his face gently, her gaze warm and concerned as she looked into his eyes. "Edmund?" she whispered. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm fine," he said, swatting her hand away. He looked away, pain tearing through him. Her loving gaze reminded him all too much of Aslan and he couldn't bear to be reminded of Him.

"Ed," said Peter quietly. Edmund felt something grip his shoulder gently. "You heard what Saloclaw said, didn't you." It wasn't a question, rather a statement of observation.

"Peter?" asked Susan, looking at him in confusion.

Peter sighed, removing his hand from Edmund's shoulder. "Earlier today, I was in a meeting discussing our northern border since we're having some trouble with the giants. And I said that Edmund should go with me, because he's a brilliant strategist and we could use his wit and fairness when dealing with the giants. However, Saloclaw brought up the subject of what Aslan had done for Edmund …"

Susan stifled a gasp and looked at Edmund quickly, horrified. "Oh, Edmund…we…I'm so sorry you had to find out like that."

"If you had had it your way, I would never have found out," said Edmund quietly, colder than he had intended.

"Edmund, we wanted to tell you but –" said Lucy, trying to find the right words. "We just didn't want to put you through the pain of knowing what he had done. It's not what Aslan would have wanted. He –"

"How would you know!" cried Edmund suddenly, startling all of his siblings. He shoved the blankets off his lap and climbed out of his bed, moving over to his open window. "How could any of you know?" He looked out into the night, the sounds of the ocean reaching his ears. "You have no idea how I feel! No idea!" He pounded his fists into the windowsill, pressing them down as he continued to look out towards the forest and beyond to the West. "None of you betrayed all of Narnia. None of you had someone die for you just so you can live because you made stupid decisions based on greed and selfishness!" He was beginning to choke on his words, fresh tears springing to his eyes. He tried to fight it, but the tears began to fall, trickling down his cheeks. "None of you have had to live with the guilt of what you had done, never being able to forgive yourself. None of you have had something kept from you by your entire family…and none of you have any idea what I felt when I heard what Saloclaw said." He couldn't speak anymore, afraid his voice would crack.

He heard the bed creak behind him as someone moved. And then there were arms around his waist and someone hugging him from behind - Lucy. Another pair of arms wound around his torso - Susan. And finally a firm grip on his shoulder – Peter – and then Peter was hugging him as well. He wanted desperately to shove them away, to yell, but he didn't have the strength. He would have collapsed if they hadn't been hugging him.

There was silence save for the sounds of the ocean. Finally Susan spoke. "Edmund," she said quietly but he didn't look at her. His gaze was focused outside on nothing in particular. "I wish you hadn't found out that way, but you have to know that no one blames you. Not us. And not the Narnians. You've come a long way from how you used to be and they know this."

"She's right," said Lucy, moving so that she stood in front of Edmund. He didn't look down, his gaze fixed firmly above her head. "And you're right, Edmund. None of us _do_ know how you feel nor do any of us know what Aslan said to you that day. But I _do_ know that we love you and we'd never blame you for something that's in the past. Aslan wouldn't want you to feel ashamed and he wouldn't want you to be in pain. I'm terribly sorry that we didn't tell you before but you seemed so happy, Ed. You were laughing and joking with us again and it seemed that you had forgiven yourself. People make foolish mistakes. It happens. You're always so fair with everyone, always thinking things through, giving people second chances. Look at Ivaylo. He's fantastic and we wouldn't have known that if you hadn't been so set on giving him a chance. Now do it for yourself."

"You're wrong," said Edmund quietly, looking down and not meeting any of their gazes. It hurt too much to do so. He clenched his hands into fists, shutting his eyes. "Even if you forgive me, the Narnians don't and I don't think I ever will. They still think of me as the traitor who betrayed Narnia. Nothing will ever make that go away."

"It will only stay if you let it," said Peter firmly. "Listen to the girls. I will tell you with complete certainty that the Narnians love you Edmund. They've grown to do so because of your actions over this past year. Look at everything you've accomplished. You've given us a powerful ally in the wolves, something I would never have done, but you stuck to it and proved us all wrong. You're the one who helped settle the land disputes in the South, making sure everyone had a fair share. You're the one who proved yourself to the Archenlanders and because of this, they have become our greatest friends. You're the one who has risked your life countless times to save others, including myself. Ed, look at me." The tone in which Peter said this forced Edmund to look at his older brother. Peter was only a few inches taller than him now but right now Edmund felt quite a bit smaller. "You are brave, intelligent, just, and you've proven yourself over and over to everyone. Stop trying to be the hero and trying to be perfect."

"You should talk," muttered Edmund but it wasn't angrily. Peter's words seemed to sap all his feelings from him, beginning to make him feel that just perhaps he wasn't as horrible as he thought.

Peter smiled slightly. "We all make mistakes, Ed. Aslan loves all of us and he will never leave us." Peter's gaze bore into Edmund's. "Dad would have been extremely proud of who you've become. We all are. What Saloclaw said was his own opinion and it bears no weight on what everyone else thinks. He spoke without thinking."

"But he _died, _Peter." Edmund swallowed, looking away. "He died because of me. It's all my fault: the war, the Witch almost capturing all of you, Aslan's death…"

"Aslan knew what he was doing, Edmund," said Susan, placing a comforting hand on Edmund's arm.

"Edmund," said Lucy and Edmund finally looked down at her. There was concern in her gaze but also determination. "If the Witch had taken you…you would have died." She bit her lip. "It was terrible, yes, but Susan's right, He did know what He was doing. He knew he would be able to come back, because of the deep magic. It had to happen, Edmund. Things happen for a reason, that's what we've been taught. Aslan needed the opportunity to have this happen so that he could bring about the end of the Witch with the deep magic. Trust in the knowledge that this was fated and it is not your fault. We need you, Edmund. We couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Why do you need me?" he asked, looking at his hands. The hands of a traitor. "You don't need a traitor."

"Stop this," said Peter sharply and Edmund looked up at him, startled. "Just stop this. We do need you Edmund. Why do you think there are four thrones in Cair Paravel? It's because they are for four monarchs, not three, but four. The prophecy was about four, not three. We all have different strengths and that's why we rule together. We each have strengths and weaknesses. Together, our strengths cancel out our weaknesses and together we rule."

"Ed, you're very important," said Susan. "Never think otherwise. Remember what Lucy said in Aslan's camp? Remember what you said? You didn't want the Narnians to suffer. You wanted to stay, despite the fact that you were almost killed and Lucy almost drowned. And Lucy said that Narnian needs us. All _four_ of us. Remember that?"

Edmund was quiet but then nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "I remember." They were all quiet for quite some time before Edmund finally spoke again. "Thank you." He looked around at them.

Susan smiled gently, hugging him lightly. "We're here for you, Ed. Never forget that."

"I won't," said Edmund with a small smile.

"We love you Edmund, even if you do get tetchy sometimes," teased Lucy lightly.

Edmund's smile grew a little as he chuckled quietly. "Thanks, Lu."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

Peter squeezed Edmund's shoulder gently. "We couldn't have survived half of the things we have without you, Ed. Even if you can be stubborn, we'll never leave your side."

Edmund nodded and then shrugged off Peter's hands. "This is getting sappy," said Edmund, making a face and they all laughed.

"Good old Edmund," said Peter with a laugh.

"Glad to see that he's still in there somewhere," teased Susan.

"Now that that's settled, how about we go to supper?" laughed Lucy, smiling. "I should think they will start to worry if we arrive too much later."

"You two go ahead," said Peter, nodding to her. "We'll catch up to you."

"All right, but don't be too long," warned Lucy, looking at Peter sternly. "The last time you said that, you took an entire hour to come to dinner and we were nearly all starved!"

Peter laughed. "Don't worry, Lu. We won't be long."

"Good." Lucy grinned and she and Susan left the room.

Peter turned to Edmund. "Are you going to be all right?"

Edmund thought about it and then nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop mothering me," said Edmund, smirking slightly. "I get enough of that with Susan."

Peter chuckled quietly. "Too true. To dinner?"

"Yes."

Peter walked towards the door but Edmund didn't move. He frowned, looking thoughtful. _I know now that my family is there for me…I understand that…but will the Narnians ever forgive me? I still don't know. How am I supposed to be King when the people I'm supposed to help still think me a traitor?_ He sighed softly, looking down. _I don't know what to do, but I know that I can't let Peter, Susan, or Lucy see that this is still bothering me. They would never leave me alone. _Peter turned when he realised Edmund wasn't following him. "Ed?"

Edmund looked up, putting on the brave face, not allowing Peter to know what he was really thinking. Edmund looked at him for a few moments. "Thank you, Peter. Really."

"Always." Peter smiled as Edmund walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. "You know," said Peter as they walked out the door, "I think I'm shrinking."

"I'm just growing," teased Edmund.

"Too fast in my opinion."

"You know you always wanted to look up to me."

Peter laughed. "We'll see, little brother. I haven't stopped growing yet."

* * *

**Okay, so I had to end with a high note! We need some humour to help relieve the angsty chapter :) **

**What did you all think? You know how much I love to know ;)**

**What Edmund had to come to terms with in this chapter was powerful but this also shows how strong the sibling bond is. Yay for sibling fluff:D but not too fluffy ;) It's going to take awhile for Ed to get over this, even if he is putting on the brave face at the end here but he has his siblings. Now just to convince Ed that the Narnians don't hate him.**

**A little note on something Lucy said, concerning the fact that this had to happen. A bit of Christian trivia for you ;) We all know what happened with Judas and Jesus. Now think about this with Edmund and Aslan. Jesus needed Judas to betray him so that he could be resurrected, therefore having us all be forgiven. Similar thing with Edmund and Aslan. Aslan needed Edmund to be the traitor so that Aslan could sacrifice himself to bring about the end of the Witch. **

**Again, sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that this was worth the wait for you :) Tex, I know I said you'd have to wait until Wednesday but the chapter came to me and now it is brought to you! Two days early :)**

**I should actually have time to write this week, since I don't have any major projects, so look for some more frequent updates. I've still got quite a few things to do before I time jump and introduce Prince Corin. And then the action-packed adventure begins and some more cliffies (grins innocently)**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**(hugs Edmund) gotta love him!**

**And a random note from the authoress. I have to admit that before I started writing this, Peter was my favourite but then I got the inspiration to write LWW from Edmund's POV and it's taken off like wildfire. I have come to love Edmund so much and he is definitely my absolute favourite character, hands down. I'm even warming to the girls and it's becoming much easier to write the Pevensies than before. **

**Thank you so much to all of your inspiration! And your reviews of course :D That's what keeps me going!**


	33. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by C.S. Lewis but ya'll knew that didn't you (winks)**

**A/N: Wow! Many reviews! (hugs all) Thank you so very much! (is quite excited) Tex, you know I love those long reviews, keep 'em coming! (grins)**

**And I must say, this is quite odd…I've updated twice within a week:D Finally, I'm back into the swing of things. I hope that this chapter is as powerful as I mean it to be and I hope that you enjoy this!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts are extremely appreciated and very much welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Acceptance**

It was two days until Edmund, at Peter's request, finally came to the War Council meetings. He had been avoiding the Narnians (which proved rather difficult), still not feeling entirely certain that they didn't loathe him for what he had done.

Edmund entered the War Council chambers with Peter, watching as the Narnians stood in respect for their Kings. _For Peter, not me,_ thought Edmund sullenly. However, he kept his face impassive during the meeting, though he couldn't help but take anything the Narnians said to him and pick it apart, trying to see what they truly meant. He was very good at figuring out people and their true intentions, a gift that had come in quite handy during several instances. However, it was proving quite difficult to read the Narnians and he knew this was a result of the anguish he had been in and still felt when he was alone and didn't have to put on the brave face.

"– don't see any way but force," Arturon was saying. "Giants are not known for their intelligence."

"Yes, but have you ever dealt with them?" interjected Edmund.

Arturon frowned and Edmund shoved away the feeling that they might not wish to hear what he had to say. However, at that moment, renewed determination flooded inside him and he could have sworn he heard a lion's roar in the distance.

"I take that as a no." Edmund placed his hands on the map that was stretched out across the table. "If you've never actually dealt with them, just heard stories from the Northern peoples, how do you know if they're intelligent or not?"

"Everyone knows that they're not bright," said Saloclaw with a frown.

"And that makes them evil and worth going to war over?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow. "Have you so easily forgotten the aid of the Giant Rumblebuffin in the Battle of Beruna?"

"There were giants on the side of the Witch," pointed out Mashera.

"King Edmund is right," said Peter and they all looked at him. "He's not saying they're all good or that they're all bad. Think about the wolves. I will admit that I didn't think there were any good wolves and I'm sure many of you believed similarly. However, Edmund held fast in his beliefs and we have Ivaylo and his wolves as a result of it. They have become some of our strongest allies and critical in battle and the marshalling of the Western Wood. Edmund was the one who proved to us that not everything is black and white. Listen to him. Listen to what he's saying." And immediately it seemed that the War Council members shut their mouths and looked at Edmund expectantly. _They respect him,_ thought Edmund unhappily. _They hate me…_ However, he kept his face calm and emotionless. He glanced at Peter, giving him a silent thanks, which Peter returned with a slight nod of his head. _What can I do to make them realise I'm worthy of leading them?_ wondered Edmund.

"They've been crossing the border, correct?" asked Edmund and Oreius nodded.

"Yes, your Majesty," said Oreius.

"And what do we know of them?"

"There is a city of giants, who are supposedly quite intelligent," said Swiftfoot and Edmund looked at the Leopard. "It is near Ettinsmoor, across the River Shribble. However, the giants that are causing us trouble are farther westward, beyond the River Shribble and those are the giants that are not as bright. Further north are the giants of Harfang, who seem to be more of the gentler kind. I have no doubt that the giants we are having issues with were under the Witch's control and on her side, as this will bring us close to where her castle once stood."

Edmund felt his stomach twist at the mention of the Witch's castle and it took everything he had not to look very ill at that moment. He took a moment to calm his mind and his heart, thinking about what they could do. "Could we speak to the giants of Ettinsmoor? In their city? Possibly they could aid us in this?"

"The giants do not ally with the Narnians," said Shadowclaw. "They never have and what's to make them start now?"

Edmund bit his lip thoughtfully for Shadowclaw had a point. He was at a loss as to exactly what to do.

"What if we try to speak with the giants and if that doesn't work, then we'll force them back with our army," said Peter.

"Force is the best way to deal with the giants, Sire," said Oreius and they looked at the Centaur General. "My grandfather was alive before the Hundred Year Winter and he dealt with the giants. If they see that you are weak, trying to be gentle and talk to them, then they will just laugh at you. The giants of Ettinsmoor would listen to wise council, but the giants we will be dealing with only understand force. We need to shove them back and then perhaps we can speak with the intelligent giants."

"In the city of giants, they supposedly have an entire society, with laws, customs and roads," said Swiftfoot.

Edmund nodded, remembering this from a book he had read. "Yes. If it is still there, then we should try and speak with them after we've dealt with the problem at the border."

"Yes," said Peter with a nod. "General Oreius, what are your thoughts?"

Oreius thought about it, glancing at Shintalla, who nodded. "Yes, that could work," said Oreius.

"Good," said Peter. "Now that that's settled, onto the matters that Ivaylo has reported."

And for the next few hours, both boys sat with the War Council discussing various issues and tactics. When the War Council convened, Peter took Edmund aside. "How are you doing, Ed?" he asked, concern obvious in his eyes. "And don't try that brave face around me. It's not working." Peter frowned. "I wasn't going to say anything around the girls because I didn't want to worry them. But Ed…I know what it's like to hold things inside. And I know how hard it is to pretend nothing hurts but sometimes you just need to show it and talk about it."

"I'm fine, Peter." Edmund gave his older brother a hard look. "Really."

Peter looked at Edmund for a few moments, as if trying to figure out how Edmund really felt. After awhile, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think you should go North with me."

"Why not?" asked Edmund, anger evident in his face. "I'm not about to back down just because of some issues with the Narnians. You said it yourself, you need my strategies and my fairness. Are you going to back down on that?"

"No, Ed," said Peter, holding up a hand. "It's just that I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. The Narnians don't hate you Ed, no matter how much you think they do, but if there is the slightest doubt if your mind as to whether or not they'd protect you or listen to you in, we can't have that in a battle when quick thinking and quick actions are critical. We're also going near the Witch's castle and while it is just remnants, that would only distract you from the issue at hand. Besides, there is still the fact that Charna is here and one of us needs to stay with her. You and I are the only ones that really know the politics and how things operate with the army, so as to show her what she wishes to learn."

"Peter, you know how I feel about that," said Edmund, frowning.

"Which is exactly _why_ I need you to be here and stick by her side. If there really is something off about her, you're the best one to find out exactly what she's up to. I trust you not to give away any information that shouldn't be said, and I trust _you_ to be the one who, of any of us, will be able to distinguish her motives if any."

Edmund went to protest but sighed. Unfortunately, Peter was right, even if Edmund hated to admit it. "Fine, but promise me you won't do anything Peterly while you're up North."

Peter chuckled, clapping Edmund on the shoulder. "Can't promise that, but I'll do what I can. And now," Peter slung his arm around Edmund's shoulders, leading him towards the terrace for lunch. "You have a chance to discover your true feelings for Charna."

"Give over, Peter," scowled Edmund, ducking out from under Peter's arm. "I thought you had dropped that."

"It's too funny to drop," said Peter, grinning.

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind me informing our staff what happened last night at the Summer Festival. A little incident with one of the fountains and your clumsiness?" Edmund smirked at Peter's cheeks flushed.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Edmund spotted Solani, one of Susan's attendants, and opened his mouth to call out to her.

"Don't you dare!" Peter clapped a hand over Edmund's mouth.

Edmund pushed his hand away, looking at him. "Going to drop the issue of Charna?"

"Yes."

"Good." They began walking again and Peter moved a little ahead of Edmund, passing under an archway. He reached the base of a staircase and turned to Edmund, grinning.

"But you know I'm right."

"Peter!" cried Edmund in frustration but he wasn't angry. Their banter was the only thing that helped keep his mind off the Narnians and his pain.

In a flash, he took off after Peter, who yelped and sprinted away.

-------

Two days later, Edmund stood outside the castle, watching as Peter mounted his charger. Peter spoke to Oreius, who bowed his head and cantered away to check the rest of the army. All of the castle staff and Narnians that lived close by had gathered for the army's departure.

The girls were speaking with Peter now, having already exchanged hugs earlier that morning. Edmund couldn't help but think that Peter really did look magnificent, sitting upon his horse, his golden crown sparkling in the bright sun, his tunic a deep red, embroidered with a golden lion rampant, and his chain mail and armour glittering in the sun.

Edmund glanced around, watching as the army went about their final preparations. He had a bad feeling about all of this and he really didn't want Peter to go alone, but then again, he really didn't have a choice.

He walked over to Peter just as the girls stepped away. Susan and Lucy smiled at him and he gave a small smile in return. Susan took Lucy's hand and they walked away, leaving the brothers alone.

Edmund stood there, unable to move as he looked up at his brother. _Peter…_ He couldn't seem to shake the dread that filled his insides and didn't know what to say.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in concern and dismounted his horse. "Ed?"

Edmund stared at his older brother, their gaze level. Both were silent until Peter said quietly, "Ed, we're only a few days ride from the border, not too far. We'll be gone hopefully only for a few weeks, perhaps a month, but then we'll be back." Peter's eyes searched Edmund's. "Don't worry."

Edmund hated that Peter knew him so well but he also knew that he needed his brother far more than he would ever be willing to admit.

"Someone has to," responded Edmund quietly, looking down. Then he looked into Peter's gaze with determination. "Don't you dare go and do something stupid or – or – I –" and then he quickly pulled Peter into a fierce hug, resting his chin on Peter's shoulder. "Promise me, Peter," he whispered.

Peter returned the hug in surprise but nodded. "I promise."

They hugged for a few moments before Edmund pushed him away. "Enough of that, we can't act like girls."

Peter chuckled. "Good old Edmund." He gripped Edmund's arms firmly. "Don't worry so much little brother. We'll be fine and back in no time. Meanwhile, try not to do anything too rash that will bring Cair Paravel to ruins. I'd like to have somewhere to come back to," teased Peter.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. If I don't go insane first from having to deal with Charna."

"At least she's not Princess Swalena."

"Thank Aslan," said Edmund with a look of relief.

They both laughed and Edmund felt slightly better. However, when Peter was gone, he would be in charge and Edmund wasn't quite sure how everythingwould go with the Narnians. He just hoped that his siblings were right and the Narnians didn't blame him.

"Good luck, Peter," said Edmund as Peter mounted his horse.

"Thanks." Peter smiled and then nudged his horse over to Oreius.

Edmund stood with his siblings and the Narnians, watching as the army began moving away from Cair Paravel and towards the North.

-------

Later that afternoon, Edmund was walking along the shoreline, the sand warming his bare feet. He hooked his fingers in his sword-belt, watching the water as it flowed in, covering the sand and his feet, and then washed back, leaving glistening wet sand in its stead. He paused in his walk, looking out over the ocean and towards darkening clouds as the sun moved slowly towards the horizon. There was only about an hour until itwould becompletely dark and Edmund enjoyed this time of the day. The breeze was always cool and refreshing, and the air seemed cleaner and more satisfying.

In the far distance, he could see the island of Galma and shook his head, remembering what had happened with Princess Swalena. Then he began to walk once more, his mind moving to thoughts of what had happened a few days ago. _I know that my family is there for me…I know that they don't blame me…but I just don't know about the Narnians. I really want to believe my siblings – that the Narnians don't hate me – but how? How can I? How can I ever forgive myself when everyone else doesn't?_

A flicker of white caught his eye and Edmund looked up to see a giant albatross perched on the top of a cluster of boulders, overlooking the ocean. The magnificent bird of legend took his breath away and he couldn't help but stare. Then, realising how rude he must look, for he figured this could possibly be a Talking Albatross, he looked away. Carefully and cautiously, he made his away closer to the Albatross, still not looking at it. _Aren't these the birds that help sailors at sea? What's one doing here? It's huge!_

"There is no need for you to be cautious, Son of Adam," said a deep voice, startling Edmund and causing him to yelp in surprise. He spun to see the Albatross looking at him impassively. The Albatross itself was rather intimidating but there was something about it that made Edmund feel secure.

"I –" He was at a loss for words.

"Come, sit by me. See what I see. Hear what I hear. Listen to the sea and learn."

_A riddling Albatross? By the Lion…_ Edmund mentally hit himself and then made his way slowly over to the Albatross, taking a seat gently on the boulder next to it.

"Our lives are like the ocean," said the Albatross, not looking at Edmund, keeping its gaze fixed out over the water. Edmund drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top, looking out as well. "There are many currents that pull in different directions and what we choose to follow leads to the unknown. Risks are taken and sometimes things turn out for the better, others for the worse. Mistakes are made but they are soon washed away like writing in the sand. That is forgiveness, something we all must know and learn."

"But they can't be completely erased," said Edmund quietly. "Sometimes things you do are too horrible to be forgiven." He looked down, the shame of his past actions coming back in force.

The Albatross clacked its beak sharply, causing Edmund to look up quickly. "They only linger if you keep dwelling upon them. The same is with the writing in the sand. If you keep drawing in the sand, it will not be washed away, but if you leave it to go with the flow of life and fate, it will eventually disappear. Do you claim to know how fate works, Son of Adam?"

"I don't claim anything. Sir," added Edmund as an afterthought. He looked back out over the ocean. "You remind me of someone I once knew. He said that everything can be forgiven too and that it was up to me to forgive myself. But He's wrong. It's just not possible."

"I see." The Albatross was silent for a few moments. "And why, pray tell, is it not possible?"

"Because no matter how many times people tell me that I'm not to blame, that it was meant to be, I heard others talk about how horrible it was and I know that I'll never have their trust."

"Yes, Saloclaw's words cut deeply, Son of Adam, but do not judge all by one's words."

Edmund looked at the Albatross in surprise. "How do you know about Saloclaw?"

The Albatross gave Edmund a steady, calm look with one of its eyes, not turning its head. "I know many things, Son of Adam. I know that you betrayed those you loved in the past but then you more than atoned for it later."

"No, that's where you're wrong." Edmund looked away, shame filling his heart. He looked at the boulder beneath him. "It wasn't me that did anything. It was Aslan." Edmund choked, trying to keep back his tears. "He endured horrible things for me, because of my own selfish actions. He _died_. How can I ever forgive myself when someone _died_ because of what I did? Because of me? The traitor?"

"Son of Adam, cease this," said the Albatross sternly and Edmund swallowed, unable to look the Albatross in the eye. "You know very well that those actions are in the past. Listen to those that love you, they are right in what they say. This was all necessary. You must accept that, Edmund. If you hadn't betrayed your family, Aslan could never have taken your place to be sacrificed, to come back anew, to bring hope to all of Narnia, and end the Witch's reign for good. You need to understand that what you did needed to happen. It was absolutely necessary for what you have now: a peaceful Narnia, a golden age of Narnia."

"But if I –"

"If you hadn't done what you did, things would not be as they are today. I am not saying that what you did was right, but it has been forgiven. Aslan sacrificed himself to forgive what you did and you have proved to all of Narnia that you are King Edmund the Just. You belong in Cair Paravel, sitting upon one of those thrones and ruling with your family, to restore order and peace to Narnia."

Edmund was silent, not really knowing what to say to that. He had heard similar things from his family but hearing it from a Narnian, or at least from a Talking creature, it gave him a sense of hope that perhaps not _all _the Narnians disliked him.

"Not everyone will be your friend, Son of Adam," continued the Albatross. "You cannot expect this to be so, but your friends' opinions, the people you care about, they are the ones whose opinions matter. People will be in disagreement, such is the way of life. You must learn to overcome that, learn how to handle those situations, and grow from it. Listen to what they have to say but do not take it as something against you. Saloclaw spoke out of turn, this is true, but he does not speak for all Narnians. Your family has told you that the Narnians love you and though you may hear the words, you think that you can never truly believe it until you hear it with your own ears, see it with your own eyes. But tell me this, Son of Adam, _why_ is it so necessary to have them tell you how much they love you? Why is it that you cannot just accept that this is the way things were. The way things will be. And the way things are."

To that, Edmund honestly didn't know how to respond. It was silent for a few minutes before Edmund finally said, "So you're saying that it's up to me to believe in the Narnians, believe that they do not hate me, and that I am forgiven?"

"I am merely telling you to look within yourself and realise how life is, Son of Adam." The Albatross ruffled its feathers as it shifted its weight. "You have been forgiven and the Narnians know this. You, along with your family, have brought much happiness to Narnia and for that all are grateful."

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, darkness fell and a cool breeze swept over them, rustling Edmund's clothes. Edmund closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. A sense of warmth, love, and acceptance washed over him, filling him from the inside out.

"Remember my words to you so long ago, Son of Adam. Remember them and learn. Know who you are and who you can become. Accept fate and accept the way things are. Only then will you truly understand why things are necessary and that we have no more control over fate than we do of the heavens. Understand what's inside and only then will you be able to become who you are truly meant to be."

As he opened his eyes, he could have sworn that the shadow of the Albatross was that of a great lion. Edmund gasped, his eyes widening, and he looked over to his right quickly, but the Albatross was gone. If it had really been an Albatross at all. _Aslan…_ Edmund stood up slowly, watching as the last of the light faded below the horizon. By the light of the stars, Edmund made his way down from the boulders and began slowly walking back towards Cair Paravel, deep in thought. He had many things to think about but one thing he knew for certain was that forgiveness was in him to give, not anyone else. It was up to him to accept fate and do his best to become who he was truly meant to be. For that was the way things were and would be.

* * *

**So….what did you think? (crosses fingers)**

**That ending was one of the critical, powerful (hopefully!) spots in this story, for Edmund really needed to forgive himself in order to fully become King Edmund the Just.**

**Also…I finally tied the title of this story into the story itself! Did ya catch it? (winks)**

**I got the idea of using an Albatross (they are magnificent creatures) from the story The Green Gateway, when Caspian spoke to an Albatross and came to his own realisations. Fantastic story if you haven't read it yet.**

**Btw, quick note with the giants. I know that Peter deals with them in Horse and his Boy. I'm using this instance as an initial problem with the giants, and then have several years of no problems, and then they cause problems again (in HHB) and this is when he stops them for good (until Prince Caspian comes that is)) and the reference to the city of giants is from The Silver Chair, in which they do mention that the city existed hundreds of years ago (which would mean it existed during the Golden Age of Narnia). So we'll just go off that for easy sake :D  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, for the ending of this chapter was meant to be powerful (crosses fingers). **

**Something I was noticing as I read back through my story (keeping refreshed and all that) was how much Edmund really has changed! I was looking over the first few chapters and he is such an immature, angry child then….and then you look at him now and you can see how much he has truly grown (grins and dances in excitement) Yay:D**

**Thanks for reading this! Still plenty more to come, don't worry:)**


	34. Changes

**Disclaimer: All is property of C.S. Lewis :) **

**A/N: Wow! O.o so many reviews! (does happy author dance) Thank you so much, all of you (grins) Have I mentioned that all of you rock? **

**Yes, another chapter and within a week! I think I'm getting back on a roll, hopefully! This chapter ended up being a bit longer than I intended, but it needed to wrap up current events, so that you're all prepared for the time jump.**

**Tex, you get a little more info on Ivaylo here, so hope it help:)**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Changes**

It had been a week since Edmund had spoken to the Albatross or, rather, Aslan, since he knew now that the Albatross and Aslan had been one in the same. He wondered if that was how Aslan operated, coming in different forms when they needed him most. Of course, that made him think about Ivaylo and how the Wolf had always been there when he needed him. There was always the possibility that Aslan had something to do with it and Edmund wouldn't put it past him to figure out some way to keep a watchful eye over him and his family.

So many things had happened in that past week, after Peter had left to go fight the giants. Edmund had gone with Ivaylo to help settle some disputes in the Western Wood and to investigate minor attacks. Thankfully, the attacks turned out to be simple territorial disputes which Edmund quickly solved with the guidance of Tumnus and Ivaylo.

Since that talk with Aslan, Edmund had grown even quieter, graver, and more thoughtful. He still spent the majority of his time in the castle library, poring over books and learning how Kings of the past had handled various situations.

He sat in the library even at that moment, leaning over a large, dusty volume, reading by the light of an oil lamp. However, his mind was not on the journal entries of King Frank, who seemed incredibly familiar to him for an unknown reason. Edmund was thinking about a conversation that he had had with Ivaylo after the issues had been settled in the Western Wood.

_He and Ivaylo sat by the large fire that had been built in the center of their camp. Ivaylo was finishing his evening meal and Edmund sat on a log next to him, his features thoughtful as he looked into the dancing flames._

"_Thank you, Ivaylo," said Edmund finally._

"_For what?" Ivaylo continued to eat and Edmund tuned out the ripping sounds._

"_For agreeing to be my commander, staying here in the Western Wood, for trusting me."_

"_I don't trust you," snarled Ivaylo as he ripped another piece off his game._

_Edmund chuckled softly, taking no offense to Ivaylo's words. They had a strange relationship, one that many did not understand, and Edmund wouldn't have it any other way._

"_I know," said Edmund, smiling a little. "You trust no one but yourself. You take care of no one but yourself and your pack."_

"_If you had grown up with what I have, Edmund, you wouldn't trust anyone either."_

"_I had lost the ability to trust in people myself," he said quietly, looking down at his hands. His thoughts wandered to a place far distant from Narnia, one that only existed in his dreams, yet it felt so real, as if he had truly experienced it. Though he couldn't quite place exactly why, he remembered a time when he had been very angry, hating his family, trusting no one, especially after what happened with the Witch. He was quite cautious now, taking a few tips from Ivaylo, knowing what a rough life the Wolf had had. _

"_You shouldn't trust anyone. They only get in the way," said Ivaylo, standing up and trotting over to the stream that ran along the side of their camp. _

_Edmund watched him go before looking back to the flames, thinking. He knew he could trust his family, he knew that for certain. He couldn't really think of that many Narnians that he didn't trust or felt uneasy about. Then there was Charna, of course. He still was unsure about her but she hadn't done anything that had been out of place or out of line, so he wasn't quite sure what to do about that. Lucy, of course, had taken to Charna quickly, being so friendly and accepting. Charna always seemed so uptight and extremely polite, though Edmund couldn't help but think that many things she said were double-edged. When he had been getting ready to depart, he had noticed that Susan seemed to have warmed up to Charna as well, though one could never really tell what Susan thought. She was always so stiff and though kind, she sometimes had a hard time displaying emotions. Except anger…she was rather good at showing that and Edmund had been on the worst end of it more than once. _

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_Edmund blinked, coming out of his thoughts to see Ivaylo sitting on his haunches beside him, his gray eyes glittering in the firelight. "The past few weeks. Many things have changed."_

"_This is true." Ivaylo looked towards the fire. "You have changed yourself. I don't see a weak, unsure child. You're starting to actually become a King and I think that one day you'll be able to live up to what you need to do. I believe in Aslan, he is my true King, and if he has chosen you for this role, then he must have known what he was doing. I have learned not to doubt his decisions, as hard as that may be."_

"_Do you think Velvel has learned this yet?"_

_Ivaylo growled, gnashing his teeth together. "Velvel is a traitor and nothing more. He has always acted in impulse and what he thinks is right, even if it is obviously wrong. If I see him again, I will kill him."_

_Though harsh it may have sounded, Edmund knew that was how Ivaylo operated. He was extremely set in his beliefs and nothing could sway that. Edmund had learned quite early on not to try and tell Ivaylo to do anything. It'd never work. Asking, however, did, and Edmund knew that he had won Ivaylo's respect though his actions. _

"_My father was strong and fierce and it took many beasts to take him down," growled Ivaylo. "I could have forgiven my traitorous brother in the beginning. We were young, impulsive, and he was always so headstrong about everything. But when he led the Witch to my father…" Ivaylo snarled. "It's because of him my father was killed, along with the rest of my family. I was left alone, wandering through the endless winter until I finally became leader of my own pack. You'll be wise not to let anyone get under your guard or you're dafter than I gave you credit for. Blind faith gets you nowhere, King, and you had best realise that." Ivaylo stood and walked away, disappearing into the shadows, leaving behind a stunned Edmund._

Edmund leaned back in his chair, Ivaylo's words running through his head. Finally, he stood, blowing out the light. He headed out to one of the balconies that overlooked the forest. It was one of the topmost terraces and faced his western lands. It was also his favourite place to think and the girls knew not to bother him when he was there. All of them had their own places to be able to get away from the business of their everyday lives.

However, when he got there, someone was already there. He frowned and walked over to the railing, realising it was Charna. She wore a simple, dark-green dress that Edmund recognised as one of Susan's and her dark hair had been pinned up out of her face. _What is she doing here?_ he thought, still frowning. She didn't make him quite as uncomfortable as before, but she was still a complete stranger to him.

Charna looked over at him, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, your Majesty. Am I somewhere I shouldn't be?"

Edmund debated on whether or not to tell her to leave, but then thought that would probably be considered rude. As well as the fact that if Susan found out, she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. "No, you're fine," he said finally, turning to look out towards the west.

"I apologise if I have done something to upset you, your Majesty, for that was never my intent," she said but he didn't look at her. "When I first saw you in my village and discovered you were royalty, it was quite surprising and I do apologise again if my actions have resulted in your anger."

"What makes you think I'm angry with you?" He looked at her in confusion. True, she gave him a strange feeling, but she hadn't done anything to upset him. Now, if she tried anything with Peter, well…that would be a different story. He would do anything and everything to protect his brother and everyone that knew him understood that. If they thought differently, well, then, they didn't know the Pevensie brothers very well.

"May I be blunt, your Majesty?"

"Of course." He eyed her curiously, wondering what she was going to say.

"You're always staring at me." Her cheeks flushed at this but she stood her ground. "Every time you look at me you have quite the odd expression and I wonder if perhaps I have done something to upset you."

Edmund's eyebrows rose. "I do?" _Ah, yes…right, I do…this is awkward. _"Well, I…" Now it was his turn for his cheeks to flush, feeling embarrassed that he had been so obvious in his discomfort. _Not my fault she's odd._ A green glimmer caught his eye and he saw that she was wearing her necklace again. His stomach twinged and he looked quickly away, feeling rather ill at the sight. A memory flashed before his eyes of Sirrian drinking from the goblet that contained his blood, the green amulet around his neck glowing brightly.

"My necklace makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it," she stated, looking at him.

He didn't say anything, feeling quite awkward at that moment. _How do you say 'you're odd, you make me ill, and your necklace reminds me of a loon that nearly killed me?' without sounding rude? _

"This necklace was passed down to me from my father," she said, looking outwards, her fingers touching her necklace. "I've had it ever since I can remember. He told me it'd keep me safe, to use it like a good-luck charm. So far it's brought me nothing but good luck."

_Oh don't you sound smart now Ed,_ thought Edmund sarcastically. _Idiot, the necklace is an heirloom. You got your knickers in a twist for nothing._ He mentally hit himself and felt like a right prat at that moment for his actions. It wasn't her fault that the necklace reminded him of Sirrian. How was she to know about that? However, it still didn't ease the questions that continued to pop up in his mind, such as exactly who her family was, besides good friends of the Galmian royalty, and why her necklace looked so hauntingly similar to Sirrian's.

"I have something similar, myself," he said quietly, laying his arms on the stone railing and leaning on them, looking out into the darkness. "Not quite an heirloom but it was given to me by my royal sister, Queen Susan. It's a plain wooden figure but it is a replica of something I once had, given to me by my father, so it means quite a bit to me."

"Does your father live here, in Narnia?"

Edmund frowned thoughtfully. "No…no he doesn't."

"If I may ask, where is he from? The Seven Isles? The lands west of Narnia?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, not there." He chuckled quietly. "Is it strange that I cannot remember? It's on the tip of my tongue…frustrating really."

Charna smiled softly. "Some things are not meant to be known."

"That doesn't help when you want to know everything."

"Not everyone can know everything. It's not possible."

"But to forget where your father is from?"

"I cannot answer that, your Majesty, nor would I even attempt to try for I would probably not make much sense to myself nor to anyone I spoke to."

Edmund arched an eyebrow. "You're right. That doesn't make much sense."

She chuckled. "I didn't even understand it myself, your Majesty." She looked outwards. "But I understand the father relationship. I'm very close to my father. My mother doesn't understand me very well and I feel as though my opinions are not suited to her tastes. She often chides me on every little thing, which my father seems to find rather amusing. That's partially why I was staying with my uncle in Archenland."

Edmund nodded. "I understand how you feel. Do you have any siblings?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. She looked at him. "What's it like having a brother and two sisters? Doesn't it get…overwhelming?"

Edmund laughed and then caught himself, shock evident in his features as he continued to look outwards. _Wait…did I just…laugh? With Charna? This is really odd…it's like…I don't know. I don't feel as queasy as I did before. Perhaps Lucy was right…that I should give Charna a chance to prove that she isn't someone I should be cautious about. But I can't help but remember what Ivaylo said, about not trusting anyone. There's definitely a reason to keep your guard up, especially when you don't know all the details. _

"Overwhelming isn't quite the word," said Edmund, glancing at her. A smile played across his lips as he looked away, thinking about all the situations that he and his siblings had gotten themselves into. "More like insanity, but it's a good insanity. I don't know what I'd ever do without them. We do nearly everything together, especially Peter and I, and we've all helped each other through the rough patches."

"That's amazing. I honestly don't think I could do it." She looked at him curiously. "How do you rule together? Don't you start arguing? How do you make your decisions? I should think it to be rather hard, what with all your varying personalities."

He looked at her. "It's not really that bad. Peter leads the army and makes the final decisions, I know all the strategies and I help plan the battles, Susan stays here for the most part, taking care of the castle, and Lucy keeps us all from going insane when things get difficult." He smiled wryly. "You could say she's the little voice in the back of all our heads, making sure we do what needs to be done, within reason. We all work together to take care of issues that are brought to our attention."

"Galma is similar, though we only have one King," said Charna, shifting so that she could lean back against the railing, resting her elbows on the stone. "We have the members of the court who take part in the decision-making and Chancellor Carnnel is the King's advisor. He remains at the castle when the King is away."

"Most of the time one of us remains behind though we have all been away at once before. Usually only when something involves all four of us and is of great concern."

"Do you have any advisors?"

"Not really but we have our War Council. We work together to make decisions."

Charna nodded. "In Galma, there is a similar council." She smiled. "We are not so very different in the end, it seems."

"So it seems." Edmund looked thoughtful as he looked up towards the starry night sky. They were quiet for quite some time before he said, "After you leave Narnia, what do you plan on doing?"

Charna shrugged. "Return to Galma and then depart for Archenland possibly to be with my uncle, your Majesty. Though that could change. Things often do with my father. I could very well end up coming back here but I shall not assume anything, your Majesty, for that would be improper of me."

"It's fine." Edmund straightened, looking at her. "I believe it is time for me to retire to my chambers, Lady Charna, so I will bid you a good night."

"Charna, if you please, your Majesty. Lady just sounds far too formal." She smiled a little and he nodded, still not quite sure what to make of her.

"As you wish." He bowed his head slightly. "Good night."

"Good night, your Majesty." She curtsied and he turned, heading into the castle, deep in thought.

--------

Nearly a month later, Edmund was walking down the corridor, planning on heading outside to practice his sword-fighting with the Centaur Rinnian, who was his weapons teacher while Oreius and Shintalla were away with Peter. He had just turned the corner when he heard shrieks of laughter. He should have known right then and there to move quickly but his thoughts were on other things. All he saw was a blur barreling towards him and then he was down on the floor with Lucy sitting on top of him, laughing gaily. She had a flower-chain around her neck and more in her hands.

"Morning, Edmund!" she said, still laughing and grinning widely.

"Lucy, by the Lion…" He pushed her off, sitting up and arching an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"We're making flower-chains, what does it look like?" said Lucy with a shake of her head, still laughing. "You're silly, Ed, you do realise this."

"Why were you running?"

"Oh, Charna was showing me this game that she and her friends played, though she said that technically ladies shouldn't run."

"Or Queens," pointed out Edmund.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Ed!" laughed Lucy as she draped a flower-chain over Edmund's head. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood. "Be a good brother and don't tell Charna which way I went!" she whispered and, grinning, she took off running.

Edmund just chuckled, shaking his head. Lucy never ceased to amaze him with her seemingly endless amount of energy. Even at eleven years old, she still ran around like all the younger children, laughing and playing with them. She was by no means a traditional Queen and Edmund was glad. He wouldn't have her any other way. He knew she could be serious when she needed to be and she often was the mediator in their fights. And she could certainly hold her own in a sword-fight and with a bow.

Climbing to his feet, he continued his walk and nearly made it outside when someone stumbled into him. Surprise flickered on his face as he saw that it was Charna, wearing flower-chains around her neck. "Oh, my apologies, King Edmund," she said quickly, catching her balance. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She bowed her head.

He let go of her arms once he was sure she was steady on her feet. "I take it this is some sort of game of tag?"

"Similar, your Majesty." Charna kept her head bowed. "It is my fault, your Majesty, running like this. It's not very lady-like."

Edmund quirked an eyebrow but managed a small smile. "I never saw anything." He gave her a wink and she smiled.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Think nothing of it. Do you know where my royal sister, Queen Susan, is?"

"I believe she is still out in the lower garden courtyard, your Majesty," said Charna, looking at him finally. "She was the one teaching us how to do the flower-chains."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, your Majesty." He moved around her and headed off to find Susan, glancing back only once to see Charna watching him curiously. He frowned and looked away. _She's not wearing the necklace…perhaps that's why I didn't feel ill just then…but then again, who knows. I don't really want to admit that my siblings could be right about the fact that she's completely harmless…something still just doesn't fit, but it's sort of hard to avoid her or believe she's up to something when she' s so polite all the time. Lucy obviously likes her quite a bit, but then again, Lucy nearly loves everyone. But I would think Lucy would be a good judge of character. Ever since the Witch and Sirrian, I've been so tightly wound about everyone. Perhaps I just need to relax and give her a chance. _

He made his way down to the lower garden courtyard, finding Susan sitting beneath a tree reading a book. He grinned and glanced around before tiptoeing over to her, making sure to stay out of her line of sight. This reminded him of all the times he and Peter would hide in the bushes or trees to startle the girls. Their plans kept becoming more intricate until they had to make them in advance to carry them out properly.

The Rabbit Sirkan hopped out from a bush and opened his mouth to say something to Edmund, but Edmund quickly shook his head quickly, signaling for him to be quiet. Sirkan nodded, looking amused, and hopped away. Susan glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the bush rustling and Edmund darted behind at tree, hoping that she couldn't see him. His heart beat a little faster as he waited a few moments. Then he ventured a look out from behind the tree and saw that Susan had returned to reading.

He grinned and moved silently up to her. Then he quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Boo!" He was rewarded with her shrieking and spinning, dropping her book in the process.

"Edmund! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, breathing hard.

He was laughing so hard that his face was turning red. "Oh… too good…your face…" He clutched his sides in laughter. "Perfect…wish Peter was here…by Aslan…"

"It was not funny," said Susan but there was a hint of a smile.

Then something grabbed Edmund from behind and he yelled so loudly it could have been heard for miles. He jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning to face Lucy, who was now laughing quite hard. "Lucy!" protested Edmund, putting a hand to his chest where his heart was pounding. "You sneak!"

"Too perfect of an opportunity to pass up, dearest brother," laughed Lucy.

Susan was laughing lightly now and Edmund gave her a mock-angry glare. "So you laugh now, do you," he said.

"Of course." Susan smiled, still chuckling.

"Ha ha," said Edmund sarcastically but he was smirking. He heard laughter and saw Charna stifling her laughter, standing a few yards away. "I suppose you think this is quite funny?"

"Quite," she said between her laughs.

Lucy grinned mischievously and snuck around the tree, preparing to catch Charna off guard. Edmund saw this and just smirked. "And I suppose you never get caught off guard?" said Edmund.

"Never, your Majesty," said Charna smugly.

"Is that so."

"It is."

Edmund and Charna continued to banter and meanwhile, Susan made her way behind Lucy, grabbing her younger sister at the last moment in a fierce tickle attack.

"S-S-Susan!" shrieked Lucy, laughing so hard her face was turning red. She tried to get away from Susan but was failing, for both girls were laughing.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Queen Lucy?" teased Charna.

"N- no – c-course not!" managed Lucy between her laughs. Edmund grinned and moved over, helping Susan tickle Lucy. "E-Ed!" Soon all three siblings were in a tickling, wrestling match, laughing too hard to do much of anything. Trumpets sounded in the distance but they couldn't move, laughing too hard. They laid on the grass, breathing hard, their hearts pounding. Charna was sitting nearby, watching them in amusement.

When Edmund finally managed to stand, he held out his hands to the girls. "Here." But they both didn't move, staring at something behind him in shock. Edmund froze, his eyes widening slightly. "What?" His heart began to pound and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to turn around. He gulped and turned slowly, gasping in surprise. There stood Peter, bruised up and one arm bandaged, but other than that, perfectly fine. "Peter!" Edmund had tried not to let himself worry about his older brother and had shoved it to the back of his mind, but now, upon seeing his older brother, he felt relief wash over him. He quickly pulled Peter into a hug and then pushed back. "Enough of that. Thank Aslan you're all right!"

Peter chuckled. "And hello to you too, brother. I see that Cair Paravel is still in one piece."

"Of course it is. For now," smirked Edmund.

"Peter!" Lucy scrambled to her feet and ran over to hug her brother.  
"Hullo, Lucy," said Peter, hugging her in return. "How much mischief have you gotten yourself into, I wonder."

"Plenty of course," said Lucy with a grin. "Charna helped."

"Oh really?" asked Peter, arching an eyebrow. "Now what would the Galmians think of that?"

"I doubt they'd mind too much," said Susan as she walked over, pulling Peter into a hug. "Welcome home, Peter."

Peter smiled, returning the hug. "Thanks, Sue. I'm sure these two have given you quite the time while I was gone," he teased.

Susan laughed lightly. "Nothing that bad, Peter."

Peter turned to look at Charna, who quickly bowed her head. "Welcome back, your Majesty."

"Thank you," said Peter with a smile. "Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Very much, your Majesty," said Charna with a smile, looking up at Peter. "I do hope to return to learn more about Narnia."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," said Peter and then he turned, looking at his siblings. "I'm going to make sure everyone is taken care of and then I'll fill you all in on what happened."

"Wish I had been there," said Edmund wistfully.

"No, you don't. But know that the giants have been dealt with and they won't be causing us any more problems in the near future. But more later." Peter gave him a weary smile, clapping him on the shoulder. "We'll meet in my chambers and then later we can brief the Council."

"All right." Edmund watched as Peter turned and walked away, frowning when he saw Peter limping slightly. _Stubborn prat, always doing something to get himself injured. Too Peterly for his own good._

_

* * *

_

**Yes, that beloved word – Peterly. :D What can I say, Capegio and I had to make up some word for those Pevensie brothers, always getting themselves into situations (shakes head) but we love them anyways! (grins)**

**What did you think? Hope this was worth the wait (crosses fingers)**

**Remember, all of you beloved readers and reviewers, there is no romance with Charna for either of the brothers, so don't worry (winks) Honestly, would I do that to you? Of course not :)**

**And I know that this chapter was a bit longer than the usual and yes, there wasn't any tension but come now, we can't have action in all chapters! (grins) Just you wait until next chapter, when I time jump the six years and then you'll have action, tension, adventure…character death… for the next ten chapters. (oops did I say that out loud?) (smiles innocently) **

**This chapter was meant to be a mini wrap-up of everything that's been going on, to better prepare you for what lies ahead. **

**Gotta love sibling bonding and love! (grins)**

**Thanks so much for reading! You know I love to hear your thoughts ;)**

**Btw, Prince Corin arrives in the next chapter:) **


	35. Stirrings in the West

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis of course ;)**

**A/N: Thank you so so very much for all of your wonderful reviews! You are all simply amazing, brilliant, fantastic…need I say more? (grins and glomps all)**

**I apologise about the long wait. FanFiction was down and as you know, no one was able to log in or update. Thank you for your patience :)**

**A note: Tex110 has recently posted a fic called Consequences. It's the story of Ivaylo, so if you like that wolf, I highly recommend this fic. **

**Also, Buffy the Mary Sue Slayer has posted a fic called A Feeling for Justice, which is the story of Shintalla (the Centaur) and Saloclaw (the Badger) from my fic. Another one, if you like side stories and the such, that's brilliant. (and no I'm not just saying this because they're my characters (grins) They truly are very well done) **

**As promised, the action adventure has begun once again and we have jumped six years. I will be doing smaller fan fics that take place during my two time jumps (this one and the next time jump to HHB). Such as Trading Places (four years after the coronation) and Switched! (10 years after their coronation). These take place during my story, so they're co-fics in a way. Hope you enjoy them! (grins)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Stirrings in the West**

What would later be called the Golden Age of Narnia continued to pass by peacefully. It was six years of peace and a grand time for all of Narnia. The four monarchs ruled wisely, justly, gently, and caringly, taking time to make sure every Narnian was content and happy. Though war raged in countries such as Calormen, Narnia was left untouched. This was mainly due to Narnia's High King, whose strength in battles both physically and mentally, and magnificent courage kept enemies at bay. Even at the age of twenty-two, High King Peter the Magnificent was known for his prowess and his leadership of Narnia's expansive, powerful army. King Peter never hesitated to aid their allies, such as when Terebinthia was attacked by the Calormenes. Though Narnia only had a small fleet of ships, their army was a force to be reckoned with. This, more often than not, deterred any other countries from going up against them.

However, most of the time the army was not needed, for Narnia's first course of action was always peace talks unless the situation called for immediate military action.

This was due to Narnia's other King, King Edmund the Just, who, more often than not, was the mind behind the strategies and battle planning, as well as the hand of justice concerning any matters of state. At the age of nineteen, King Edmund was renowned for his sharp wit and tongue, his high intelligence, his greatness in both council and judgement, his thoughtfulness, and his unrivaled swordsmanship. Two years after their coronation, at his suggestion, an annual Tournament was established in Narnia. All countries were invited to send contestants and thus far, no one had been able to beat King Edmund, the Champion of the Tournament.

Then there was Narnia's eldest Queen, Queen Susan the Gentle. At the age of twenty-one, she had grown into a very beautiful lady and her beauty was known throughout all of Narnia and the lands beyond, even as far south as Calormen. Many visits of state were made by Narnia to the lands of Galma, Terebinthia, the Seven Isles, the Lone Islands, and Archenland. And nearly every week there was a new batch of suitors coming to ask for Queen Susan's hand in marriage. She, of course, turned them all down but she did it with such grace that some were not easily deterred. When this happened, her brothers, King Edmund specifically, made sure that the persistent suitor understood that if he wished to keep all his treasured capabilities he should leave their sister alone. Though one particular suitor from the Seven Isles, Prince Rouffian, seemed to have recently caught Queen Susan's attentions, much to the dismay of her brothers. Prince Rouffian's sister, Princess Shalamane, seemed to have taken a shine to King Edmund and while she was not at all annoying, King Edmund found himself in rather awkward situations more often than not. Further complicating matters was Princess Swalena of Galma, who screeched and ran after King Edmund every time she saw him. He had learned to evade her rather well, with the help of his siblings, Reilian, and Charna, who had become a good friend of the family over the years.

The youngest of the four monarchs, at the age of eighteen, was also the most energetic. Queen Lucy the Valiant was known for her kindness, her bravery, her unwavering faith, and her ability to make everyone around her at ease and happy. She was always going on adventures, often taking her brothers and sister along whenever she could convince them. As well as her adventures, she led groups along with King Peter to the aid of countries when they faced situations that required outside assistance. Not battles, of course, but situations such as the one that had happened the year prior. There had been a severe drought in Archenland and forest fires had been extremely frequent, laying waste to good trees and land. With Narnia's help, the forest fires were combated and Archenland was saved from a potentially critical situation. Archenland had become Narnia's greatest ally and King Lune, along with his court, had become their greatest friends. This year would be the first year that King Lune would be bringing his son, Prince Corin, to visit Narnia, meet the monarchs, and participate in the youth level of the Tournament.

Presently, it was the final day of the week-long Tournament and the championship sword-fighting match was about to commence. Edmund would be going up against the seventeen year-old Terebinthian Crown Prince, Prince Farian. There had been an interesting episode three years ago when Farian's twin sister, Tara, had taken his place to become a knight. Even if Farian preferred studies over fighting, Edmund had watched Farian in his earlier matches and had to admit that the Prince was very good.

_I need a good challenge,_ thought Edmund with a smile of anticipation as he waited off to the side of the arena, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He wore a simple dark-green, sleeveless tunic, black leggings, and black boots, all a slightly dusty colour due to the dirt kicked up during his previous matches. His dark hair was now just past chin-length and slightly curly, the majority held back only by a leather strap. A fine, white scar ran just under his left eyebrow, a mark from the battle against the Calormenes. His face was otherwise unmarred and save for a few other scars on his body from past conflicts, he usually left battles without marring or life-threatening wounds. He was, of course, far more willowy than his older brother. With lean muscles and a slender frame, someone could think that Edmund was merely an advisory King and not the hardened warrior his brother was becoming. However, that would be a mistake, for Edmund could outfight his brother with a sword any day, thanks to years of hard conditioning and endless practice. The past year Edmund had a good growth spurt and now was barely an inch shorter than his brother, which pleased him to no end. If Peter tried to intimidate him, Edmund just grinned and that was the end of that.

"- and when I fight in my next round, I'll box the chap before he knows what hits him," said an excited voice, chattering away.

Edmund chuckled, knowing who it was before he turned to see Prince Corin walking with Lord Dar. The six-year old Prince of Archenland was quite the handful and loved to fight with his hands. His father, King Lune, had entered him in the hand-to-hand combat event of the Tournament and so far, in his age group, Prince Corin was doing pretty well.

"You may want to try and give the others _some_ chance, your Highness," chuckled Lord Dar.

"And why would I do that?" asked the fair-haired Prince, looking up at Lord Dar with a curious expression.

Lord Dar smiled. "You always win."

"Not always," admitted the Prince, "but most of the time. I'm going to be a champion boxer one day, you'll see."

"I would not doubt it." Lord Dar looked up at that moment and saw Edmund. The older man smiled and ushered Prince Corin over. "King Edmund, I trust you're preparing for your next match?"

"Going to box him, Sire?" asked Prince Corin eagerly.

Edmund laughed. "This is a sword-fighting match, your Highness. I'm not a very good boxer."

Corin frowned. "Well that's not a fun way of fighting, Sire."

"Perhaps not to you, your Highness, but I do prefer the sword over hand-to-hand combat."

"But –" Lord Dar squeezed Prince Corin's shoulder lightly, giving him a warning look. Corin sighed, glancing up at Lord Dar before looking back up at Edmund. "Good luck, King Edmund."

"Thank you, Prince Corin."

"Corin! There you are!"

Edmund looked to see King Lune walking towards them, apple-cheeked and cheery as ever. Edmund smiled and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Your Majesty."

King Lune laughed. "King Edmund, you know better than to be so stiff and formal around an old chap. How are you faring?"

"Good, your Majesty. My round is coming up in a few minutes."

"Splendid." King Lune looked at Corin. "Why don't you come with me and we'll go back to our seats. I'm sure Lord Dar would like to speak with King Edmund for a few moments in peace."

Corin looked ready to argue but thought better of it. "Yes, Father." He glanced at Lord Dar and King Edmund, giving them a quick bow before heading after his father.

"He's certainly growing into a troublesome lad," chuckled Lord Dar as he and Edmund watched the King and the Prince depart.

"With you as his mentor, I don't doubt it," said Edmund good-naturedly.

Lord Dar smiled wryly. "I seem to remember you being quite the stubborn lad yourself."

"That is true," admitted Edmund with a smile. "I was quite the handful."

"But now you've grown into a fine young man and a good King, Edmund," said Lord Dar, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've come a long ways from the lad I met in the Pass those many years ago. You've definitely made all of us proud."

"Thank you, Lord Dar." Lord Dar had been somewhat of a mentor to Edmund over the past six years and they had a very close friendship, one that Edmund was grateful for. Lord Dar had helped Edmund through some rather rough patches when he didn't know what to do and wasn't about to admit having troubles to his family. Peter would have worried too much for his own good, Susan would have mothered him, and Lucy would have kept constantly asking him if he was all right. He loved them dearly but some things he had to work out on his own or with the aid of someone such as Lord Dar, who was more a father to him than anything. Edmund didn't really remember his own father, it was some distant memory, and so having Lord Dar there made it much better.

"The Championship round will commence in two minutes!" announced the herald.

"That's me," said Edmund, taking a deep breath.

"Go win that title for the sixth-year in a row," said Lord Dar with a wink.

"I plan on it." Edmund smiled and they parted ways.

--------

Edmund dodged one of Farian's attacks, bringing up his sword in a move taught to him by Oreius, and knocked Farian off his feet. However, the seventeen year-old Prince rolled to the side and got to his feet quickly, nearly catching Edmund off guard. _He's good,_ thought Edmund as he matched Farian blow-for-blow. He threw up his shield just in time to block one of Farian's attacks and countered with his own, whirling once, dodging Farian's attack, and in one, lightening-fast movement, he disarmed Farian, sending him to the ground, Edmund now holding both swords in his hands and pointing one at Farian's throat.

"Well done, your Majesty," said Farian with a smile.

Edmund returned the smile, sheathing his sword and using his free hand to help Farian to his feet. The crowd that had gathered erupted into thunderous cheers and applause. "You did just as well," said Edmund. "You nearly disarmed me a few times."

"Nearly, but not completely," chuckled Farian as Edmund handed him back his sword. They bowed to each other in respect and then Edmund walked over to the part of the stands where all the royalty sat, his brother and sisters sitting in the middle. Edmund rested his hands at his sides, unable to help but smile at the amusement on Peter's face.

"Well, royal brother, you seem to have yet again won our Tournament," said Peter, smiling. "We congratulate you and award you the title of Champion for your level."

Edmund glanced at Lucy, who was grinning. She mouthed "Way to go, Ed!" and he grinned, looking back at Peter.

"Tonight," said Peter, now addressing all of the contestants and audience, "we will celebrate with a feast and our Champions will be awarded with what they have earned. Now I believe it is time for us to retire to our chambers to freshen ourselves and prepare for quite the celebration. Congratulations to all who participated, you have honoured your countries with your efforts."

As the wooden stands began to empty, Lucy made her way down to the ground and ran over to Edmund, throwing her arms around his waist. "Congratulations, Edmund!" She grinned up at him and he laughed.

"Thank you, Lucy." He placed his hands on her arms, frowning.

"What is it?" she asked, arching her eyebrows.

"I think I'm shrinking." He pursed his lips as if in deep thought. "Yes, I do believe I am getting shorter."

Lucy laughed. "You're not old enough to shrink, Edmund. Besides, I just reach your chin. That is not that tall." She took his hands in hers, swinging them around to rest between them. "Now I must find Princess Tara and Lady Alissa. We were in a grand discussion about battles and other lands, and I was telling them about Spare Oom and how wonderful that magical land is and, well, you see, they're just as adventurous as I!"

Edmund eyed his younger sister. "Lu, when will you ever stop talking about that dream land of yours? It doesn't exist."

"It must. We could have visited it long ago and just not remember. Stop being such a wet blanket," said Lucy with a laugh. "I will see you at dinner." With that, Lucy picked up her skirts and hurried away.

Edmund sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. For the past two years, Lucy had been talking about this land of Spare Oom and all these things that happened there, but it just wasn't logically possible. _Now I sound like Susan,_ he thought with a soft chuckle. Even if Peter, Susan, and he were tired of hearing about Spare Oom, she had the fantastic ability to spin tales of wild adventures and, while they weren't plausible, they were certainly entertaining. Whoever heard of a device where you could talk into one end and someone miles away could hear you? It was simply not possible, but it was amusing. Lucy did have quite the imagination and none of them were about to stifle it.

"Congratulations yet again, Champion," came a teasing voice.

Edmund turned to see Charna walking over to him, looking amused. She wore a dark-green dress embroidered with silver, her dark hair bound up out of her face. "Thank you," he said with a chuckle. They began walking towards the castle. "What causes you to remain behind the rest of the party? I should think you'd want to go with Lucy or Susan."

"And leave you to fend for yourself against the mob of Princesses? Or rather, watch as you get mobbed? Never." Charna grinned and Edmund just shook his head, smiling.

"They are not a mob."

"Oh really? So you were just hiding in the Sun Room for amusement?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well – " She had him there. It was true that the majority of the Princesses seemed to have taken a liking to him and never left him alone, especially Princess Swalena. Dealing with the girls shouldn't have been that bad, for he had to admit he had taken a shine to Princess Shalamane. She was a good friend and they had quite a bit in common, but as for romantic notions with any of the girls – he hadn't found that spark yet. And for that, Charna would tease him endlessly. However, some of the ladies (three really – Princess Swalena, Lady Alissa, and Princess Vitollia) were the worst of the lot and never left him alone. Then there was another batch of ladies whom Edmund believed had taken lessons from Princess Swalena, for they seemed to be everywhere he was.

"Exactly." Charna smirked. "Your girls are probably waiting to pounce once you enter the castle, you do realise that."

"Are you going to continue to tease me mercilessly, or are you going to offer a solution?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry," she said with a chuckle. "I know one way they won't use to go into the castle."

"And which way is that?"

"The staff entrance. You know how particular they are about everyone knowing their place."

"Don't remind me," said Edmund with a grimace as they made their way through one of the lower courtyards and around the back wall.

Charna chuckled. "Come on."

-----

The grand feast went splendidly (Edmund managed to sit between Lucy and Susan, so he lucked out of having to sit near any of the Princesses). Then the dancing began and after a few attempts at dancing, Edmund sagged into his throne gratefully. At least now there were plenty of people to keep the ladies occupied and hopefully he'd have a few moments to himself. Which, with his luck, wouldn't happen.

"King Edmund! What are you doing sitting down?" asked Princess Swalena, hurrying over to him. "This is your favourite song." Actually it was his least favourite but he couldn't very well say that. "Dance with me, your Majesty?" She took his hand in hers and he winced inwardly. Glancing around, his gaze landed on Peter and he gave his older brother a pleading look. With everyone watching, it wouldn't be very Kingly to decline the Princess' request.

"My brother is a far better dancer than I, Princess," said Edmund, trying to free his hand.

"Oh but I wish to dance with you! I haven't had a chance all night."

Edmund tried desperately to think of some way to get out of this but he found no loop holes. Then he heard a voice and what they said made him sag inwardly in relief. "Princess Swalena, would you do me the honour of this dance?" Though Edmund hated Prince Rouffian with a passion (Ruffles as he called him) and thought him an annoying, self-centered prat, at that moment Edmund was grateful to see him. _Even if he is trying to court my sister. Peter and I will make Susan realise one day that Ruffles is not the man for her but for now, I'm just glad he came over._

Princess Swalena turned and smiled brightly. "Oh, Prince Rouffian! What a grand surprise." She let go of Edmund's hand and Edmund, taking his chance, slipped behind his throne and snuck out of the Great Hall. He took a deep breath of the cool, night air and walked over to the railing, resting his hands on the top. The sound of lively music floated out from the Great Hall, filling the night. Laughter and voices were mixed in with the music. All in all, it was a great ending to the Summer Festival and the Tournament, but Edmund had never been one for parties or dancing. He would go back inside in a few minutes.

He looked up at the starry night and then out over the moonlit ocean, closing his eyes. He tuned out the sounds of the celebration and focused on the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. It was quite awhile before voices broke through his mediation and he opened his eyes, looking around for the source. He moved over to the other side of the terrace where the voices were louder. He couldn't see anyone but he recognised the voices: Peter, Oreius, and Ivaylo.

"- did what you could, Ivaylo," he heard Peter said. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention as quickly as you could. You must rest; you've had a long journey. Is there anything else to report?"

"Nothing, King Peter," said Ivaylo gruffly.

"Then rest."

"It is my territory and I will stay to discuss what you plan to do."

Edmund smiled slightly at this. No one could tell Ivaylo what to do and he rarely listened to anyone except Edmund. But Peter had proven himself to Ivaylo throughout the past few years in battles and how he handled various situations, so Edmund knew Ivaylo respected Peter. That didn't make him any less stubborn.

"Very well," said Peter. "General Oreius, what do you suggest?"

"We need to take forces to Cauldron Pool, to discover what is causing all those deaths and who is behind the attacks. The marks that have been left behind are unusual, as Ivaylo pointed out, yet the signature seems familiar," said Oreius.

"Yet we can't leave the castle unprotected," said Peter.

"King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy will still be here, your Majesty," said Oreius.

_You're mad if you think I'm going to stay here while you ride off to battle,_ thought Edmund with a frown. _And Lucy won't let you go alone either, Peter. _

"That is true," said Peter. "This is what we'll do –" but Edmund never heard the rest of what Peter said.

"Edmund, what are you doing out here?" asked Susan from behind him.

Edmund jumped, spinning around to face his sister. "Susan, you startled me." He took a moment to regain his composure. "I enjoy the night air. Last time I checked, there's nothing wrong with taking a break from dancing."

"You don't dance."

"Point taken."

Susan smiled slightly and walked over to stand next to him. "What's on your mind?"

Edmund debated on whether or not to tell Susan what he had heard, wanting to confront Peter. However, with what he had understood, this was a matter for all of them. "I overheard Peter speaking with Oreius and Ivaylo. It seems that there have been attacks at Cauldron Pool."

"That's in my southern lands."

Edmund nodded. "Yes, and close to mine. It's at the farthest southwest point of Narnia and normally nothing is amiss."

"It doesn't make sense that something could suddenly pop up. We've had nothing but peace."

"Sue, anything could pop up. That's the way battles, attacks, and people work. We could be dealing with anything at this point. I'm going to talk with Peter later to figure out what's going on. If he thinks he's going to go off to battle and leave me behind, he's sorely mistaken."

Susan looked thoughtful and then she set her face in a mask of determination. "I'm going too."

Edmund looked shocked at her words. Susan had never wanted to participate in battles, planning, or anything involving fighting. "Why?" he blurted out.

She frowned. "This pertains to my lands and I will be involved. I'm still good with the bow and yes, while I normally stay here, I want to be involved and there's nothing either of you can do about it."

Edmund went to protest but the look on Susan's face made him close his mouth. "And Lucy?"

"She won't be left behind."

"I was afraid of that." Edmund nodded. "That's settled then. We'll confront Peter together. Do you want to tell Lucy or should I?"

"I'll speak with her. We'll talk to Peter tomorrow once all our guests have departed."

"What about Charna? We can't leave her here alone with just the staff."

"She leaves tomorrow as well, remember? Her summer study is over."

"Oh, right." Edmund nodded. "Tomorrow then."

Susan turned and headed back inside, leaving Edmund deep in thought.

-------

The next afternoon after their guests had departed, along with Charna who was heading south with the Archenlanders to go to her uncle's, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy searched for Peter, finding him in the empty War Council room, hunched over the table. A large map of the southwest portion of Narnia lay spread out on the top and Peter was placing pieces strategically, looking thoughtful.

"What are you doing?" asked Edmund and Peter jumped, turning to face them.

"Don't sneak up on me!" he protested, breathing hard. He moved to block the map from their view. "Nothing. Just looking over some things."

"Right and I'm a Centaur," said Edmund sarcastically. He walked over to stand in front of Peter, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you think you're doing, Peter? We're not daft. You're planning something."

"No I'm not."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a very poor liar?"

"I'm not lying."

"Your ears are red."

"No they're not."

"Boys," said Susan and they looked at her. She looked at Peter sternly. "Peter, stop playing. We know what you're up to."

Peter's eyes widened slightly. "You do?"

"Yes."

"We're going with you," said Lucy bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" sputtered Peter.

"Enough," said Edmund, narrowing his gaze. "Peter, I heard you talking with Ivaylo and Oreius last night. Something's up at Cauldron Pool, people dying, odd attacks, strange symbols, and you want to investigate. Well let me tell you that if you even _think_ you're going off on some hair-brained adventure or battle without me, you've gone barking mad."

"And we're doing too," said Lucy. When Peter went to protest, she held up her hand. "Don't even try it, Peter. I'm not a child anymore, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, and you know as well as I do that I will never pass down an adventure."

"But it won't be safe!" said Peter. "It's not one of your adventures around here, Lu. Narnians have been being killed and no one seems to know why. Strange attacks – it could be anything."

"When will you learn, Peter, that you can't do everything yourself," said Edmund. "Stop trying to be Peter the Magnificent for once and be our brother. Understand that we're your family and if you're going into possible danger, we're going to be right there with you. Three to one. You're outvoted."

Peter looked pleadingly at them but they stood firm, the expressions on their faces not changing. Finally, he sighed, running a hand through his chin-length hair. "I suppose there's no changing your minds."

"None," said Susan.

He glanced at the map before looking back at them. "It'll most likely be pretty dangerous if we're facing a trained enemy."

"Or it could just be territorial issues again," pointed out Edmund.

"Not likely but I won't rule it out," said Peter.

"When do we leave?" asked Lucy.

Peter looked around at them resolutely. "This cannot wait. The longer we delay, the more good Narnians will die. We leave in the morning."

* * *

**And the cliffies begin (well that wasn't a true cliffie but I will say that more are coming ;) )**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this, gotta love the siblings. Peter tries to do everything (shakes head) when will he learn :)**

**And if you've read Trading Places, then you'll recognise Farian and Tara, and Prince Rouffian from Switched:)**

**Note that England is mere memories to them now. Seems that Narnia and England have switched (with England now being the dream land). But of course, Aslan probably had something to do with that, intending them to forget about England so as not to become homesick and to truly embrace Narnia and care for it ;)**

**If you've read HHB (Horse and his Boy) then you'll know Prince Corin :) Gotta love him. Keep in mind that though Edmund did warn King Lune about the fact that his infant son had been taken by Lord Bar, Edmund only knew of the one son. Now, six years later, King Lune introduces Prince Corin to the Narnians and with children, the Pevensies aren't going to be like 'oh I bet he had a twin brother', so that's sort of what I'm playing off of. King Lune obviously won't be mentioning Prince Cor (the kidnapped infant) due to the fact that that's a touchy subject for obvious reasons.**

**And a random question for all of you amazing readers and reviewers :) What do you think of Reilian? (the Dryad who is one of Edmund's attendants)****  
**

**Thanks again for reading! You know I love to read what you think :)**


	36. Shadows and Illusions

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis :)**

**A/N: (hugs all reviewers) Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews! I can never seem to thank you enough, you are all simply amazing. My readers as well, thank you! (hands out biscuits) I love those theories that you all have (grins) You make some very interesting remarks and well…you'll just have to wait and see if you're right (winks)**

**This chapter didn't take me long to write at all because it just came. I hope it to be one of the more powerful chapters, though hopefully you won't hate me at the end (smiles innocently)**

** One quick note. I'm coming up on my finals here within the week, so unfortunately I won't be able to write and update until next Thursday. I apologise because I know this is an evil place to leave it, but I wanted to at least give you something :) **

**  
So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**And, as always, your reviews, suggestions, comments, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Shadows and Illusions**

The next morning, the Narnian army was making its final preparations for the journey to Cauldron Pool. Peter, already dressed in his armour, stood with General Oreius, discussing their plans made the previous night. Edmund walked out of the castle, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His shield, along with his helm, rested near Philip. All four horses were packed and waiting for the four monarchs.

Edmund glanced over at his brother, noting the way Peter gripped Rhindon's hilt. _He's as nervous as the rest of us,_ thought Edmund. _None of us know what to expect. Ivaylo's given us all the information he had. But this just doesn't make any sense. Why now? And why at Cauldron Pool, of all places? There's nothing there. Even the Western Wood and the Lantern Waste don't have anything of value, except for the meager amount of inhabitants._

" – think of it as another adventure."

"Lucy, honestly, why must everything be an adventure for you?"

The sounds of his sisters' voices drew Edmund's attention away from Peter. He turned to see Susan and Lucy walking towards their horses. It was odd seeing Susan in armour, her bow, quiver, and horn slung across her back. Rarely did anyone, even her family, see her in anything other than her fancy dresses.

Lucy had been offered armour to fit over her dress but she had taken some of Edmund's smaller armour instead. The dwarves had given him a brand-new set of armour for his previous birthday and Father Christmas had presented him with an incredible sword, one that was feather-light and perfectly balanced, along with a shield. His old sword had been wonderful and had been with him since the Battle of Beruna, but this new sword was absolutely perfect.

Lucy readjusted the belt on which her cordial and dagger hung. She looked up at Edmund. "Ed," she said with a bright smile as she slung her bow and quiver over her shoulders, tightening the strap so that they rested comfortably on her back. "Do tell Susan not to view this as such a horrible thing."

Edmund chuckled, holding up his hands. "Leave me out of it." He knew better than to get into the middle of one of Susan's and Lucy's rows. Mostly from previous, rather painful, experiences. Susan was not one to cross, even though she was called Susan the Gentle, Peter and Edmund knew better.

"Oi! Are you going to chatter all day or are we going to get moving?" teased Peter as he walked over to them.

They turned to look at their older brother and Edmund smirked. "I seem to recall that you were having a rather long conversation with Oreius."

"That pertains to what we're doing," countered Peter.

"We've double and triple-checked the plans, Peter," said Edmund. "No amount of going over them again and again will help."

"I'm just being cautious."

"More like overly-cautious," said Edmund, chuckling quietly. "Overly-everything, that's you."

"I resent that!" protested Peter but even the girls were smiling in amusement.

Edmund laughed and walked over to Philip, taking his helm and shield and securing them with leather straps that hugged Philip's body. Mounting Philip easily, Edmund looked over at Peter. "Are we going to go, High King? Or do you have more to talk about?" teased Edmund.

Peter just shook his head, jabbing a finger at him. "You just wait. I'll get you back for that." But Edmund saw through Peter's angry façade, knowing that there was an amused smirk beneath.

Edmund just chuckled and patted Philip's mane. "How are you doing, Philip?" he asked.

"Good as ever, your Majesty," neighed Philip, shaking his mane and swishing his tail through the air. "I've been anxious for a good run and battle."

Edmund looked thoughtful. "That might come all too soon, Philip," he said quietly.

Philip turned his head slightly to peer up at Edmund. "Something troubles you, King Edmund?"

Edmund blinked. "What?" He looked down at Philip. "No – no, nothing's wrong." He smiled, trying to reassure Philip, though inwardly Edmund knew that he was trying to reassure himself as well. "Really." Edmund heard a horn sound and looked up. The army was on the move. "Here we go," whispered Edmund, more to himself than anyone.

Philip made his way over to walk next to Shimere, who bore Peter. The two horses began to chat and Edmund withdrew into his thoughts, wondering exactly what lay ahead of them at Cauldron Pool.

-------

Nearly two days later, they drew close to Cauldron Pool, making their way along a high ridge that overlooked the Western Wood that lay north of their position. They had ridden hard for most of the journey but now as they drew closer to their destination, they moved more cautiously. As they made their way down, Lucy drew her horse up to walk next to Edmund.

"You've been really quiet this entire journey," said Lucy, looking over at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Edmund, looking over at her.

Lucy smiled, chuckling quietly. "Yes, but then again, we do know you better than anyone."

"This is true," admitted Edmund, looking ahead, his hands resting loosely on Philip's reins. He was quiet for a few moments before he said, "I'm just wondering exactly what we'll find here. I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

He felt something touch his hand and looked to see Lucy's hand resting on top of his own. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be all right, Ed. We've faced so much over these years, I don't think there's anything that we're not capable of handling. True, it might not be easy, but think about how much you've accomplished. Both you and Peter are perfectly able to lead this army and Susan and I will be right by your side."

"But what about Cair Paravel? We didn't leave that many soldiers there," said Edmund.

"Our fight is not at Cair Paravel, it's here," said Lucy. "Besides, we have a very capable defense. Remember? Susan's tigers, along with the other Cats, several Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, and other Narnians guard the castle. It'll be fine."

Edmund sighed. "I know." He gave her a small smile. "I think Peter's beginning to rub off on me. I'm worrying too much."

Lucy laughed lightly and Edmund found that he loved the sound of her laugh. It always relaxed him and gave him hope. "Yes, you are. Now come on, I'll race you to the bottom." Lucy grinned and took her hand from Edmund's, racing off down the slope.

"Hey!" protested Edmund. "Come on, Philip!"

"We'll beat her, your Majesty!" said Philip as they took off after Lucy, the wind whipping through Edmund's hair.

-------

They reached the bottom of the slope and the edge of the forest quickly but what Edmund saw made him freeze. Edmund pulled Philip to an abrupt halt, staring in wide-eyed horror at the scene that lay before him. The entire Western Wood was on fire, burning to the ground right before his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but found that he had no voice. He looked around wildly for Peter, Susan, and Lucy, but they were nowhere to be found. Philip screamed, rearing up and throwing Edmund off his back, sending Edmund crashing to the ground with a resounding thud. Edmund saw stars for a few moments before his vision cleared. He sat up slowly, the world spinning from his impact. Blinking a few times, he took a deep breath and coughed on the cinders and smoke around him. The heat from the fire was intense and he could barely breathe.

Then an icy wind blew past him and he looked up to see the White Witch standing before him. There was a part of him that screamed this was only an illusion, it wasn't real. The White Witch was dead. However, that part was shoved back to the far recesses of his mind and only the horror and terror of seeing her was present in his mind and body. She reached down and in one swift motion, grabbed hold of his tunic and hauled him up off his feet. It was as if he were a small boy again and not a tall, lanky nineteen year-old. Her eyes glittered dangerously and her touch was ice-cold. She smirked as he struggled, trying to free himself. He suddenly felt incredibly weak and didn't know how much longer his strength would hold. "You thought you could win so easily, Son of Adam. The traitor," she hissed.

The pain of remembrance threatened to overwhelm him but he stubbornly refused to let it. Instead, he drew on the memories of his siblings talking to him about how much good he had done, and what Aslan had said to him. Renewed energy flowed through him and suddenly he had his voice. "We beat you, we'll beat whoever has done this," he said coldly through gritted teeth. "I'm not a little boy any more, you don't frighten me."

The White Witch looked slightly shocked but soon it was replaced by her usual cold exterior. "Very well, Son of Adam. You have sealed you fate and those around you. Now it is time…for you to see your death!" She threw him down to the ground and the world spun as his head impacted the hard ground. He saw a flash of lights, yelling, and then a deafening screech. He saw Peter fall before him, a sword thrust through his abdomen. Then Susan, shooting arrows at an unseen attacker. And finally Lucy, who kept trying to help those around her but soon she fell as well. There was so much blood…He gagged and rolled over, releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Something grabbed his shoulders and he cried out, throwing his arms back to defend himself. "ED! STOP! It's all right!" yelled a voice, bringing him to his senses abruptly.

There was a roar of what sounded like a stampede of creatures and then everything returned to normal. Edmund looked up in shock to see Peter standing there, shaking his shoulders. "Ed?"

Edmund nodded, swallowing, stunned. _What just happened?_ He looked around, his eyes wide. The forest was perfectly fine and looked completely normal. There was no fire, no ice, and no blood. _What... the... I…was it just an illusion? _But the feelings he had experienced still lingered and they felt very real. He looked down at his hands and realised that they were shaking.

"Edmund, what happened?" asked Lucy, hurrying over to him.

Susan was close behind, dropping to her knees next to Lucy. "Edmund?" asked Susan, visibly concerned.

Edmund closed his eyes, trying to shut out the images. Screams echoed through his mind and he threw his hands up, pressing them to his head. "Stop!" he yelled, gritting his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. However, it seemed that the screams grew only louder and when they reached the point where he thought that he wouldn't be able to take any more, they suddenly stopped. The silence that blanketed his mind was an immense relief compared to the horrible screams, for those screams had been all too familiar.

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The world spun before him, shaking as though tremors were running through the air. His stomach twisted in knots and he felt nauseous. He shut his eyes but the dizziness and nausea didn't fade. Then he was falling backwards but instead of tensing, he felt his muscles relax. He waited for the impact of when he hit the ground but it never came. For suddenly there were strong, secure arms around him, guiding him back until his head lay on something soft.

Fingers ran gently through his hair and he felt something press against his forehead. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. All he knew was that he felt incredibly pathetic at that moment, fainting like a girl. Of course, he hadn't really fainted, but he knew he didn't feel very well. _What happened? What was all that about? I really need to get up, I hate having people make a fuss about me. Probably Lucy. I'm supposed to be the strong King, the swordsman that never loses a match, not some bloke that collapses at the sight of blood or the sounds of screams. I've been in plenty of battles…so why were those illusions so different? _He knew, deep down, that whoever had created those illusions was very strong in magic for they had been unlike anything he had experienced. It was as if they had taken hold of him from his very core, multiplying everything he saw and heard by a tenfold. Everything had cut through him deeper and fiercer than any ordinary dream or hallucination. This had all been very real, he was sure of that, yet at the same time he knew it had to have been some sort of an illusion, for obviously everyone was fine and the forest was very much alive. _It doesn't make any sense at all. What's going on?_

He opened his eyes after a few moments, waiting until his vision cleared. His siblings' faces came into focus and they all looked incredibly relieved. "Edmund, thank Aslan," breathed Peter, visibly relaxing. "What happened?"

Edmund swallowed, moistening his throat. "Nothing, it's nothing," he said, brushing it off. He pushed away from Lucy, grateful that the world had stopped spinning. "I didn't eat very much today, that's all. Blame the warm weather." He drew himself slowly to his feet, ignoring the protests of his family. "Look, I'm fine. Honest."

"Edmund, people don't just start suddenly screaming for no apparent reason," said Susan.

"Sue's right," said Peter. "What did you see?"

"Who said I saw anything?" asked Edmund, frowning. "And I wasn't screaming."

"Ed –" began Lucy but sighed, picking up her skirts and standing. "You gave us such a fright. We were worried."

"You haven't had nightmares for ages," said Peter.

"It wasn't a nightmare, I didn't see anything," said Edmund adamantly. "Now just drop it." He said those words with such force that his siblings shut their mouths and didn't say anything else. However, he saw the concern in their eyes. They would be watching him like a hawk now. _Brilliant,_ he thought sarcastically.

Turning, he began walking back to Philip. Then he noticed something very odd. Philip wasn't moving. It wasn't as if he had died, it was quite odd. Philip was obviously in the middle of a conversation with Peter's horse, Shimere. But it was as if time had stopped. Edmund turned and his eyes widened as he saw that his siblings were frozen in time as well. He frowned, quite confused as to exactly what was going on. _If they're frozen…how come I'm not?_ He took a tentative step towards Peter, who was frozen with his hand in mid-air, looking at Susan. Hesitantly, Edmund reached out towards Peter and then drew his hand back quickly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He half-expected Peter to suddenly become animate but that did not happen. Edmund reached out again, this time waving his hand in front of Peter's eyes, but there was no reaction. _Huh…odd._ As he looked around at his family, their horses, and the army in the far distance, nothing was moving and it all reminded him of the statues in the Witch's castle. It wasn't exactly a pleasant memory and it only caused more confusion, for he knew that they were not stone. Just frozen in time. _But the legend about Father Time awakening…that doesn't happen until the end of Narnia and I am positive that that isn't the case. Someone is doing this, but why?_

Suddenly the world tilted, causing Edmund to fall to his knees as the ground shook with great tremours. Then the screams began once more and Edmund squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hands over his ears. _Not again!_ The screams tore through him, weakening him to his very core. Then he saw something that caused him to lose the rest of his stomach's contents.

The screams stopped abruptly and it was several moments before Edmund lowered his hands. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"And here I expected more resilience from one of Narnia's King," a voice said coldly. The voice seemed to reverberate through his mind and he pressed his hands to his head once more.

"Stop," he choked out, his voice cracking as though it had not been used for quite a long time. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A bone-chilling laugh echoed through the darkness. Edmund slowly opened his eyes and froze when he saw Sirrian standing before him. The dark-haired man was dressed all in black: a long-sleeved tunic, breeches, boots, and a leather belt cinched around his waist. A curved sword, a scimitar, hung at his side, sheathed in black leather. The green-stone necklace glittered eerily around Sirrian's neck, pulsating with power. _My blood gave him this power…_ thought Edmund, realising now that it must be Sirrian behind all of this. His powers had increased beyond measure. _My fault…it's all my fault…again. Why is it that I can do nothing right? _

"How have you been, Edmund?" asked Sirrian, his voice oily, an amused smirk on his face as he circled Edmund.

"You," spat Edmund, glaring at him. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword but as he went to draw it, suddenly he found that he could not move.

"Ah ah ah," smirked Sirrian, waving his finger back and forth. "Tsk tsk, such violence. I thought you were supposed to be the quieter and more judicial King. One who thought before he acted, unlike your brute of a brother who only thinks of fighting."

"Shut up!" snapped Edmund, his glare intensifying. It annoyed him to no end that he could not move, for he would have torn out Sirrian's throat and something else for saying such things about his brother. "You don't know anything! Peter is a good King! And a good brother!"

"Oh he is, is he? Then why did he keep the truth from you for so long? Why did he allow your supposedly faithful subjects to speak about the traitor they have as a King."

Edmund's body shook with anger, an anger he hadn't felt for many years. "Don't talk about things that you have no knowledge of! Peter defended me constantly." _Stop this, Ed. He's just trying to push your buttons. Don't let him get under your skin. Annoy him. Make him frustrated. You're good at that._ Edmund took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He settled into the state of calmness that he always used when situations frustrated him. "I think you're getting slow in your old age, Sirrian," he said coldly, smirking at Sirrian. "It's been five years since I found out and I've accepted it."

"Hm…is that so." Sirrian rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking around. Then he smirked and walked over to where Peter stood frozen. "I wonder what would happen if I –" Sirrian drew his scimitar, holding it at Peter's throat. "- if I killed him right now. Such a pity. The High King of Narnia falling without a fight. Pathetic, really."

It took everything Edmund had not to scream out in frustration and anger. "Your battle is with me, Sirrian. Leave my brother alone."

"Oh but it is so much fun watching your face." Sirrian reached up with his other hand, moving to touch Peter's arm.

"Don't touch him!" spat Edmund.

"Or you'll do what?" Sirrian smirked, looking back at Edmund. "What could you possibly do about it, Edmund? Did you forget that I control everything here. You can't move."

"I don't care. Just leave him alone."

Sirrian tsked. "You're simply no fun at all, Edmund. Quite predictable, really." Sirrian sheathed his sword and turned, walking back to Edmund, standing in front of him. Sirrian crossed his arms over his chest, looking over Edmund before meeting his gaze. Edmund was nearly as tall as Sirrian now and didn't have to lift his head to look Sirrian in the eyes.

"What do you want?" spat Edmund.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt anything to tell you, as there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Sirrian smirked coldly and Edmund felt ill. There was triumph in Sirrian's eyes and it was definitely not a good sign. "You see –" Sirrian began pacing in front of Edmund, clasping his hands behind his back. "- while you and your little army rode to Cauldron Pool, my forces took control of Cair Paravel, thanks to all the information that I received from my loyal source. If you continued to Cauldron Pool, you would soon realise that it was all a ruse and nothing has been happening that wasn't courtesy of my magic and my illusions. You should really find better guardians of your lands, your Wolf was taken in far too easily and here I thought him to be far smarter than that. Though, as you know, my illusions can be quite real." Sirrian chuckled. "Such pitiful defenses in what one would think would be the most secure place in all of Narnia." Sirrian sneered. "Pathetic. You've all grown weak in these years of peace." Sirrian stopped to face Edmund. "Did you really think that I would be so easily defeated? That I wouldn't come back and extract my revenge?"

Edmund couldn't respond, too shocked at what Sirrian was saying. _It can't be true… he's lying, he has to be!_

"Lying? Me? It would hardly be worth my time," smirked Sirrian. Edmund's eyes widened and Sirrian chuckled. "Yes, I know what you're thinking. I should thank you, really, for without you, I wouldn't have the power that I have now. My army is far greater than yours and taking over Cair Paravel was a simple enough task. Now that I hold the castle, my magic will fortify it so there won't be even the slimmest chance in all of Narnia that you will be able to enter. Narnia is mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

Suddenly, the necklace around Sirrian's neck glowed brightly. Edmund squinted in the blinding light and when the light dissipated, he gasped. Peter and Sirrian were gone!

"What did you do with him! Where's my brother!" yelled Edmund, forgetting all pretense about trying to remain calm. "GET BACK HERE YOU –" There was a string of quite colourful curses that followed. "BRING HIM BACK!" Suddenly Edmund could move and he ran to the spot where Sirrian and Peter had disappeared. "Give him back! PETER!" Edmund looked around frantically and even as everything around him returned to normal time, one thing didn't: his brother was gone. Sirrian had taken him most likely back to Cair Paravel and if what Sirrian said was true, then they wouldn't be able to penetrate Sirrian's magic that surrounded Cair Paravel. "NO! NO!" Edmund fell to his knees, pounding his fists into the ground, ignoring the pain that seared through his knuckles as they scraped against stones buried in the dirt. "PETER!"

* * *

**(ducks and hides) I know! Cliffy… evil cliffy.**

**But you were due for one. You haven't had a nasty cliffy in quite some time :) **

**The more Sirrian can weaken the Narnian forces (by taking their High King), among other reasons for taking Peter, the better off Sirrian will be. As of right now, Narnia is lost to them and they're going to have quite the time taking it back.**

**What exactly IS the connection with those necklaces? Hmm hm… (winks)**

**And we can't say it's too good of a thing that Sirrian can control Edmund's mind, as you've seen. Sirrian created some pretty powerful illusions and yes he's grown far stronger (thanks to what happened previously). Sirrian won't be so easily beaten this time, me thinks. And as for Edmund, some very interesting things are going to happen next chapter or perhaps it will be the following chapter. **

**One thing to help clear up any confusion that may occur is that during the entire Sirrian and Edmund conversation, the others were frozen in time. When they become alert at the end, it's like no time has passed for them. Just suddenly Peter is missing and Edmund is frantic.**

**Oh, and as a side note, Prince Corin will be coming back very soon (winks)**

**Thanks again for reading! You know I love to read what you think ;)**

**Tex, hopefully you're going to have fun writing this one in Ivaylo's POV (grins)**


	37. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer: Definitely do not own any of this except my OCs, all property of C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Thank you, once again, for all your reviews! They mean so much to me and I really do appreciate them all, especially when I get your theories and wonderings of what will happen next (winks)**

**Have fun with this chapter! More twisties to endure :D**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, theories, fav characters/parts are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Friend or Foe**

"Edmund!" Lucy and Susan ran over to where Edmund knelt, his head bowed and his fingers clenching the dirt and stones. "What happened? Where's Peter?"

"He's gone," choked out Edmund, the rage suddenly rushing out of him, now replaced with despair of losing his brother yet again. _If only I had been stronger, I could have resisted the magic that Sirrian had used, I could have saved Peter…_But even as he thought this, he knew it was not true. There was nothing he could have done but to him, there would always be thousands of 'what ifs'.

He knew that the Narnians thought him mad, for this was the second time he had lost it in front of them. Firstly with that horrible nightmare or illusion, or whatever it was. And now. They didn't know that time had stopped. To them no time had passed at all and suddenly Peter was gone and Edmund was on the ground, yelling for Peter.

Edmund felt his sisters' hands on his arms, helping him to his feet. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. _Pull it together, Ed. Be strong. Peter's not here and now it's up to me to save him and defeat Sirrian. All in a day's work, right?_ he thought wryly. Once he had collected his thoughts and calmed down enough to speak, he opened his eyes and looked at his sisters and then at the Narnians, who were all staring at him, unsure as to what to do or say.

"Sirrian has returned," he stated simply. Gasps could be heard from many and the Narnians looked shocked, as well as Lucy and Susan.

"Then –" began Susan.

"Sirrian took Peter?" asked Lucy. "But how?"

"Sirrian created illusions to lure us here into his trap," began Edmund. "It was merely a ploy to get us away from Cair Paravel so that his forces could take control of the castle."

"Then we will go at once and take it back!" exclaimed a Satyr and Edmund heard several roars and grunts of approval.

Edmund held up a hand to silence them. "Yes, that is what we will have to do, but not yet. Sirrian appeared here and somehow managed to freeze time so that he could take my royal brother without any of you realising." He knew how mad this sounded but it was the truth and he didn't know what else to say. "Ever since the battle at the Pass, Sirrian has been gathering his forces and due to how he has gained this newfound power, he was able to show me horrible things that I will not allow to pass." His voice grew stronger as he spoke and he felt a little more like a King and a little less like a teenager. "His forces have grown considerably and we will not be able to face them on our own." Edmund called out, "Hawkeye!"

"Yes, your Majesty," said the Griffin from his perch on a stone ledge.

"Fly to Anvard with one of your companions and inform King Lune of our situation. Tell him that King Edmund the Just of Narnia asks for his help and that we need anyone he can spare as soon as possible. We will meet him in Glasswater, near the Hollowed Tree and the Rush River. He knows this place well for we have visited it frequently."

Hawkeye clicked his beak in acknowledgement. "Yes, Sire." He turned to one of the other Griffins and gave him a nod. Together, they flew up into the air and soared off towards Archenland and the South.

Edmund turned to look at everyone. "We need to move and quickly. We have little time."

--------

Two evenings later, the Narnians reached the meeting place in Glasswater. Though no one had said anything, Edmund knew that they were still wondering if everything was all right with him. They had been awfully quiet since that day in the Western Wood but Edmund pushed it to the back of his mind. He focused on battle tactics and what they were going to do once they reached Cair Paravel. It was a way for him to keep the images of his family dying and all the other horrible things that Sirrian had shown him out of his mind. Business had been his way of escaping things like that for many years. Perhaps that was why Lucy was always trying to coax him out of the library or his chambers to go stargazing or riding.

Edmund was going over plans the following day with General Oreius and his Commanders when he heard a horn sound. Turning, his entire face lit up as he saw King Lune, Lord Dar, Lord Darrin, Lord Cole, Lord Colin, and the Archenland army. Edmund couldn't even describe how he felt at seeing the Archenlanders but he felt the grin split his face.

Hurrying over, he clasped hands with King Lune and the other Lords. "Your Majesty, Lords, Narnia is extremely grateful for your assistance," said Edmund, trying to keep calm and collected.

Lord Dar, Edmund's mentor and closest friend, gripped Edmund's hand tightly. "You know that we wouldn't leave you alone in this struggle."

"And I thank you for that," said Edmund, smiling.

"We came as soon as we could," said King Lune.

"Your Majesty, thank you," said Edmund and King Lune smiled.

"Formalities, King Edmund," said King Lune with a wave of his hand. "Now, knowing you, you've already planned out the battles and all the possible outcomes. Why don't we have a look at those plans and see what my men can do for you."

Edmund nodded. "This way." He led the King along with Lord Dar, the Commander of the Army, to where his Commanders waited. After proper greetings were given, they began to discuss what needed to be done.

--------

Edmund was walking through the camp, heading to get some dinner when he caught a glimpse of something moving near one of the tents. Frowning, he slipped into the shadows and drew his sword quietly. He saw the figure stop, its back to him. As Edmund drew closer, he saw that the figure was very short and sussed that it was probably a Dwarf. However, he wasn't taking any chances. He was almost upon the figure when it suddenly turned and ran, barreling right into Edmund, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Now that they were in the light of the torches, Edmund saw clearly who it was. He didn't know what to think. He was shocked, angered, confused, and amused all at once. "Prince Corin! What is your Highness doing here!" he said angrily, sheathing his sword carefully and pulling Corin to his feet. "This is no place for a young boy!"

"King Edmund!" said Corin, his eyes wide. Then he set his face into a mask of determination. "I wanted to see the battle. I don't want to be stuck in some stuffy castle with my batty nurse." He punched a fist into the night air. "I want to box some of those creatures Lord Dar is always talking about!"

Edmund hit himself mentally. _By the Lion, this is not what I needed_. "Let's go," he said, gripping Corin's shoulder firmly.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your Father."

"But King Edmund! He'll never let me stay. He'll send me back for sure." Corin looked up at him pleadingly. "Can't I just stay in the back? I promise you'll never know I'm there and I'll stay out of trouble, promise."

Edmund smirked slightly. "You and trouble are one and the same, Prince Corin." As Edmund led a protesting Corin towards the place where everyone was gathered for dinner, he couldn't help but wonder how exactly Corin had managed to get himself this far without being seen.

"Your Majesty," said Edmund once they had reached the center fire. Archenlanders and Narnians were scattered around, some sitting, some standing, all eating their share of supper. The Cats and Griffins were on border and sky patrol, having found their own supper in the forest.

King Lune looked up from his conversation with Lord Colin and shock appeared on his face. "Corin!" Anger flickered on King Lune's face as he stood, walking over to his son. He looked at Edmund. "Thank you, King Edmund." He looked at Corin sternly. "Corin, what do you think you're doing here? Come with me, right now." He gripped Corin's hand tightly and led the protesting Prince off.

Lord Colin chuckled, standing. "The Prince has a habit of always finding trouble," he said and Edmund nodded.

"That he does. King Lune has no choice but to send him back to Archenland."

Lord Colin glanced at where King Lune had led Corin away. "This is true but with Sirrian on the loose once more, his Majesty might find it in better interests to keep Corin close, instead of sending him away with a group of our men. We only brought so many and I have a feeling we'll need every man and Narnian we have to battle Sirrian." Lord Colin rubbed his temples. "It's a no win situation, either way."

------

The next morning they set off for Cair Paravel, making their way along the river and remaining in the shadows of the forest, so as not to draw attention to their arrival. Corin had been given permission to stay, but would remain in the forest with the group of soldiers intended as backup in case things went south at the castle.

They paused at the edge of the forest and took a few moments to go over the plans once more. Edmund sent Shadowclaw, Swiftfoot, and several other Cats to scope out the castle and surrounding area. They would wait until the Cats returned with the information and then act upon it.

_He was running along the water's edge, Peter right next to him. They were going for their usual morning run and as always, it was competitive. "You're getting slow!" taunted Peter with a grin as he raced past Edmund._

"_Far from it!" yelled Edmund and with a new burst of energy took off past Peter, his long legs covering the ground quickly as he raced far ahead of his brother. Soon Peter caught up with him, but Edmund was pleased to see that Peter had to put up some effort to catch Edmund._

_The two brothers continued to race along the shore, heading into the forest and running along the unmarked path that they both knew by heart. They continued to run for some time, lapsing into silence. That was even better to Edmund, for though he always loved good competition, he also liked the quiet times between him and Peter. _

_As they neared their goal, a grassy knoll that overlooked the ocean and Cair Paravel, Edmund flashed a grin at Peter. "Looks like younger is better." And with that, he took off in a full sprint for the finish. _

"_We'll see about that!" Edmund heard Peter yell from behind him. Edmund heard Peter's footfalls growing closer and gritted his teeth, putting all his effort into running. Ever since their coronation, Edmund had taken a liking to running and would often run for miles at a time. Presently he was up to sixteen miles in one stretch. However, no matter how good he was with long-distance running, Peter was the better sprinter._

_Edmund saw Peter reach his side. "Oh no you don't," muttered Edmund. _

_Both brothers were running as fast as they could. Edmund saw the tree in the middle of the grassy knoll: whoever touched it first won. Peter pulled ahead slightly, closing in on the tree. But at the last minute, Edmund had one final burst of energy, leaping for the tree and tagging it a split-second before Peter._

_Edmund staggered to a stop, breathing hard. He managed a grin as he caught his breath, looking at Peter, who had his hands on his knees. "Looks – like – I win," gasped Edmund, his heart pounding in his chest._

"_Close," managed Peter, taking a few deep breaths._

_When they could breathe again, the brothers made their way over to the cliff-side and laid down on the soft grass, their backs against the slope of the knoll so that they could see out over the ocean without lifting their heads._

_Edmund folded his arms beneath his head, looking up at the cloudless, blue sky. A cool, refreshing breeze washed over them, rustling their hair and clothes. Edmund closed his eyes, feeling his body relax. _

"_One month until the Tournament," said Peter after quite some time. "And soon your nineteenth birthday."_

"_Both very good things," said Edmund with a grin, looking over at Peter._

_Peter smiled, meeting Edmund's gaze. "Very." Peter chuckled, looking up at the sky._

"_What's so funny?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow._

"_Princess Swalena will be arriving soon."_

_Edmund groaned, looking upwards. "Don't remind me. Ruffles is going to be here too."_

"_And Lady Arianna."_

"_She looooves you," teased Edmund with a smirk._

_Peter rolled his eyes. "Give over, Ed. She is a royal pain but it's not like we have much choice." Peter laughed. "If anyone heard us right now…complaining about princesses and ladies. Not very Kingly."_

_Edmund laughed lightly and looked over at Peter. "Even Kings don't have to love everyone."_

"_But we have to pretend to."_

"_Point taken."_

_They looked upwards and lapsed into silence again. "Edmund loves Swalena and Swalena loves Edmund," sang Peter and Edmund elbowed him for it. "Hey!"_

"_I do not like her," said Edmund, sitting up and mock-glaring at Peter._

"_You know you love when she's here, admit it," teased Peter, grinning._

"_No I don't."_

"_Do."_

"_Not."_

"_Do."_

"_That's it." Edmund tackled his brother and they wrestled around until finally they broke apart, breathing hard. "Don't mention her name again."_

"_Or what."_

"_I'll lock you in your room and make sure no one lets you out."_

"_I'll climb out the window."_

_Edmund rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't doubt it."_

_Peter climbed to his feet, brushing off the grass. "Do not doubt, for I would do quite many things."_

"_Is that supposed to make sense?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow as he stood._

_Peter grinned. "Possibly." Peter took off in a light jog. "Do!" he yelled._

"_PETER!" cried Edmund in frustration. He took off after his brother._

"King Edmund!"

Edmund blinked, snapping out of his memory and turned to see Lord Dar hurrying towards him. Edmund frowned and said, "What's wrong?"

"Prince Corin is missing."

--------

King Lune was furious at the fact that Corin had gone missing but Edmund knew that he was as worried as the rest of them. This did not bode well.

However, soon after King Lune was informed of the Prince's disappearance, battle cries were heard as part of Sirrian's army descended upon the armies.

Edmund withdrew his sword, giving the signal and sending his sisters and the archers to the stone ledges that rimmed the eastern edge of the area. He hurried into the thick of it, his sword a blur as he cut down Minotaurs, Ogres, Wyverns, and other creatures. He saw a huge Polar Bear descending upon Lord Darrin's unprotected back and sprinted over to him. Moving so that his back was to Lord Darrin's, Edmund dodged the Polar Bear's swipe and thrust his sword upwards. The Polar Bear let out a deafening roar, swiping at Edmund with both claws now. However, two arrows hit the Polar Bear just above where Edmund's sword had entered, and then another hit it squarely in the head, killing it. The Polar Bear crashed to the ground and Edmund leapt nimbly out of the way. He glanced at the archers and saw Lucy give him a quick salute.

He smiled, though grimly and gave a nod of thanks. Then he turned and continued to fight alongside Lord Darrin.

--------

The battle continued for some time and Edmund could feel his muscles protesting as he fought against a particularly tough, burly man. The man wielded a double-bladed axe and it was no small feat for Edmund to dodge the attacks and parry the axe's swings with his shield.

Blood was dripping from a cut above his eye and a gash in his arm, but Edmund ignored the pain and continued to fight. "Ed, down!" Edmund heard Susan yell and Edmund ducked just as the man swung the axe at his head. Two arrows hit the man in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"Thanks, Susan, Lu," called Edmund, making his way over to his sisters. He surveyed the area and saw the Narnians and Archenlanders caught up in their own battles nearby. However, as Edmund turned, he saw a flood of Minotaurs, Ogres, men, and other beasts making their way towards him and his sisters.

Edmund backed up until he met up with both his sisters, their backs to each other. He held his sword steady, looking around at what appeared to be hundreds, if not more, Minotaurs, Wyverns, Hogs, and various other creatures, some more ghostly and gruesome than others. It was difficult to feel particularly brave at that moment but he knew they had to get through Sirrian's forces if they wanted to have any chance of saving Peter. He could hear the sounds of battle all around him as the Narnians fought their own battle, but this group was the Pevensies' problem at that moment.

Sirrian's army converged and the sound of clashing swords echoed throughout the area. Edmund found himself face to face with a huge Minotaur and threw up his shield to protect himself from the Minotaur's attack. Edmund slashed upwards, dodging the Minotaur's axe, and thrust the sword into the creature, effectively killing it. He spun and continued to fight. He caught glimpses of Susan nocking arrow after arrow, letting them fly into the enemy. Lucy was doing the same but soon the enemies were just too close. She drew her short sword and began matching blows with some of the smaller creatures while Edmund continued to battle the Minotaurs, Black Bears and Ogres.

---------

Edmund staggered back, collapsing onto one knee. He could feel blood trickling down his face and hastily wiped it away. Lucy was tending to Susan, who had fallen with an arrow to the thigh, and Edmund had to buy the time necessary for Lucy's cordial to work. However, that was easier said than done. He was exhausted and while he'd never admit it, he wasn't quite sure if he was going to be able to fight much longer. A group of Minotaurs charged towards him and he tried to stand but his ankle failed and he collapsed onto one knee, hissing with pain. _By the Lion, get up Ed! You can do this_.

He knew the Minotaurs would strike at him at any moment and he threw up his shield to protect himself. However, the blows never came. He heard the ringing of swords being drawn and his first thought was that the Archenlanders had made it to where they were, but when Edmund lowered his shield, he saw something shocking and very different.

A figure, dressed in black clothes, leather boots, a black robe sewn together along the front of the torso and the hood drawn over its face, had two swords in its hands. This person fought like no one that Edmund had ever seen. The figure whirled around and moved so fast that Edmund only saw brief flashes of a sword and the enemies falling one by one. The figure leapt onto one of the ledges and lunged at two Ogres, cutting them down effortlessly. Moving quicker than the eye could see, the figure continued to cut down the enemies until the majority of the group had been dealt with and the others had run. Edmund could only stare, having never seen such fighting ability, even in the Tournament. The fighting style reminded him slightly of Farian but the figure wasn't as broad-shouldered.

The figure turned and Edmund saw that the figure wore a silver belt etched with symbols and a silver chain draped around its neck, two smaller, triangular-shaped chains hanging from the front edges, keeping the hood drawn. Edmund caught a glimpse of white hair but the hood kept the figure's face in shadows. Then it was gone, leaping onto the stone ledge and disappearing from sight, leaving Edmund only to stare at where the figure once stood. He had no clue as to who that person was, but whoever it was, it had saved Edmund's and his sisters' lives.

* * *

**Cliffy yet again :D**

**Who is that, I wonder. Take note of the description (the hair, build etc) and let's see if you can figure out who this person was. Hint: They are someone that you have read about already (remember this can include all my three fics)**

**And Prince Corin…well, we'll see what happens with that! **

**I just wanted to let you know that only a handful of chapters remain in the fic and I thank each and every one of you for keeping this going as long as it has been! I'm going to end this after the Sirrian conflict but I do plan on a sequel to this, involving Horse and his Boy from Ed's POV, as well as when they return home to England. Meanwhile, you have Switched! and Trading Places, so enjoy (smiles)**

**Will you find out who that figure is? We shall see (winks)**

**Just a note, yes Ivaylo is with them and next chapter you get a conversation with him and Edmund**

**Thanks again for reading! I'd love to hear your theories on what will happen :)**


	38. The Loss of One you Love

**Disclaimer: All property of C.S. Lewis, etc. You know the drill ;)**

**A/N: Thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews! (hugs all and gives biscuits). All of you, readers and reviewers, are simply awesome. :) What can I say, I feed off your feedback and you always give me ideas :D Could be good or bad, depending (smiles)**

**Character death ahead. That's all I'll say. Enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are very much appreciated and welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Loss of One you Love**

After the figure disappeared, leaving a very confused Edmund along with his sisters, the Narnians managed to fend off the rest of the enemies. Once Sirrian's army had departed, Edmund helped his sisters to their feet, checking to make sure they were all right. He thought that Sirrian's army had departed far too easily, but Edmund had other matters to deal with. He turned to go find Lord Dar and King Lune, but the two Archenlanders beat him to it.

"King Edmund, my recommendation is that we move away from this area rather quickly," said King Lune, glancing around at the weary soldiers. "That attack won't be the last and the sooner we're away from the castle, the better."

_But what about Peter?_ was Edmund's silent plea. However, he knew King Lune was right. Edmund nodded. "Let's move easterly, staying near the river so that we have fresh water, but we'll use the forest to hide us."

"Very well." King Lune turned, heading to gather his Lords and the Archenlanders.

Edmund gave his orders to the Narnians and then turned to face his sisters. "Who do you think that was?" asked Lucy, looking thoughtful.

"Whoever it was," said Susan, wincing a little as she put weight on her recently-healed leg, "he saved all of us."

Edmund nodded. "I've never seen someone wield two blades like he did."

"You're assuming it's human?" asked a voice and they turned to see Lord Dar standing nearby.

"Well…I suppose it could be a Dryad…or something," mused Edmund, "but I think Susan's on the right track about it being human. The figure was definitely familiar…it reminded me of Prince Farian."

"Likewise," said Lucy with a nod. "He has a very unique fighting style."

"Could it have been Farian?" asked Susan.

"Highly doubtful," said Lord Dar, looking at them. "None of the Terebinthians have white hair."

They walked towards their horses as they spoke and as they rode with the company, they continued to discuss the mysterious figure. However, even when they reached their destination, none of them had any further clue as to who it could have been.

The afternoon was spent in council with the Narnian and Archenland commanders, King Lune, Lord Dar, and Edmund. Scouts were posted to warn if anything drew near. They had several matters of concern and no answers. Prince Corin was missing, Peter was kidnapped, and Sirrian's army would most likely pop up any minute to wreak havoc on their camp.

Edmund sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking quite a bit like Peter at that moment. It was true that Edmund was the more patient of the two brothers but this was a frustrating situation and it didn't help that every time Edmund closed his eyes, he saw the horrible images that Sirrian had shown him not so long ago.

"All right," said Edmund finally, setting his hands down on the map that lay sprawled across the makeshift table. "We're here." Edmund pointed to their current position. "As far as we know, Sirrian and his army are in this area." Edmund made a circle with his other finger around Cair Paravel. "However, there may be reason to believe that Sirrian is still planning on something here," said Edmund, pointing to Cauldron Pool. "Cauldron Pool, our initial destination until it came to our attention that Sirrian had taken over Cair Paravel. Now," Edmund looked around at everyone, "my royal brother, King Peter, could be in any of these places, but it's a probability that he is held captive at Cair Paravel. Or somewhere close by, so that Sirrian could keep a close eye on him. Also, Prince Corin has gone missing and we know nothing of his potential whereabouts. I need your ideas on what we can do, for our armies, even when combined, do not make up anything close to the amount that Sirrian has. There is absolutely no way that we can split them up to check out Cauldron Pool _and_ watch Cair Paravel."

"What about sending one of the Griffins, Sire?" suggested Oreius.

Edmund nodded. "Do that." He pointed to the Fords of Beruna. "We'll head in this direction because we really shouldn't stop moving due to having Sirrian's forces so close by." Edmund looked at Oreius. "Send Hawkeye and one of his companions and tell them that we'll be en-route to the Fords of Beruna. Have them check out Cauldron Pool and see if they can sense any magic that Sirrian might be using or see anything that could be cause for concern." Edmund looked around once more. "This way we won't stray too far from Cair Paravel in case this is just a ruse to get us away from the castle."

"And what of the High King?" asked the Fox Swiftian, his tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

Edmund set his face in determination. "We will find the High King and Prince Corin, but right now our main concern is the safety of the army. If our army is incapacitated, we'll be unable to rescue my royal brother and the prince."

"Of course," said the Faun Mashera.

"Ivaylo," said Edmund, looking at his Wolf Commander.

"Your Majesty," growled Ivaylo.

"Take your pack and go ahead of the army," ordered Edmund. "Keep your eyes and ears open for Sirrian's army."

"As you wish," replied Ivaylo.

"We'll depart within the hour," said Edmund, looking at them. "Once we're at the Fords, we'll set up camp and get some much needed rest. However, we first need to get away from the castle."

There were growls, grunts, and nods of acknowledgement and then they ended the meeting, each of them heading out to prepare for departure.

------

By the next afternoon, they arrived at the Fords of Beruna. Luckily, they had run into no resistance. Once camp was set up and scouts were posted, the soldiers settled down for some much needed rest. Edmund, however, could not sleep and took to pacing the length of the camp, deep in thought. Hours passed as night fell over Narnia yet Edmund continued to remain awake, unable to quiet his mind.

_Peter…where are you? You've got to be in the castle…I'm sure of it, but how in Aslan's name are we supposed to get to you? No one can get near that castle. It's surrounded by Sirrian's army and all his magic. Peter, please, just be all right. Hang in there. Then there's Prince Corin…who knows where the prince has gone or been taken. Though I believe it's the former. And then that figure! Who was it? It seemed so familiar…but I would know if someone was able to wield dual swords with such finesse. Whoever it was, they definitely know how to fight…I wonder if it's someone we know._

Edmund found himself on a very familiar ridge, looking out over the river and towards Cair Paravel. Sitting on the grass, he drew his knees to his chest, memories enveloping him.

_The sound of metal clashing against metal drew his attention to the inner courtyard. The Tournament was only days away and Edmund knew that he should be practicing but other matters had taken his attention. Such as avoiding Princess Swalena. Why, oh why, did all the royals have to come to Cair Paravel for the weeks prior to the Tournament!_

_Edmund sighed and made his way to the courtyard, curious as to who was practicing. When he entered the courtyard, he stayed near one of the stone archways, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the person fight with interest. _Who would have thought?_ he thought with an amused smile as he watched Princess Shalamane fight several of the soldiers from the Seven Isles. He didn't know Shalamane that well but he knew that she was close friends with Lucy. _

_This was the first year of the Tournament and though Edmund would never admit it, he was nervous. He and his siblings would, of course, be competing and Edmund hoped that all his sword practice would pay off in the end. _

_Edmund rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, straightening and walking over as Shalamane beat the last soldier. "Very nice," said Edmund with a chuckle. _

_Shalamane turned, startled and quickly bowed her head in a brief nod of respect, taking a moment to catch her breath. "King Edmund, I did not know that anyone was watching."_

"_I could hear the fighting and decided to investigate," said Edmund with an off-hand gesture. "Are you up for another round, Princess?"_

_Shalamane took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She smiled. "If your Majesty wishes. Though I should warn you, I've been taught by the best."_

"_As have I." Edmund grinned and withdrew his sword, moving to face Shalamane._

A cool breeze washed over Edmund's face and he opened his eyes, looking out over the river. Night was falling fast and the stars were already starting to appear in the inky black sky. _She nearly beat me that day,_ he thought with a small smile. _Though I still win every time. And now look at us…Peter continually teased me that I would end up courting her. And it's true…I'm going to be speaking with her father later this month about just that._ However, thinking of his brother made Edmund sighed and put his face in his hands. _Peter…by the Lion…where are you? I need your help. I really don't know what to do. I can't keep running the army all over Narnia._

"Your Majesty!"

Edmund was on his feet instantly, spinning to face the source of the voice: the Faun Avedis. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Your Majesty," said Avedis, taking a moment to catch his breath when he came to a halt in front of Edmund. "Hawkeye and his companion have returned."

"Take me to them."

"Yes, Sire."

Edmund followed Avedis to the middle of camp where Hawkeye and his companion had landed. "What is your report?" asked Edmund, looking at Hawkeye. Out of the corner of his eye, Edmund saw the other Commanders coming to join them.

"It is as you suspected, your Majesty," said Hawkeye. "Sirrian is, indeed, doing something at Cauldron Pool. We sensed great magic there and saw the majority of his army is moving towards that area. They're a little over a day from the Pool."

"What if this is just another illusion?" asked Oreius.

"I thought of that," said Edmund, biting his lip. "But if the army is really there…"

"Perhaps that is why Sirrian drew you to the castle," said Lord Dar. "He wanted you away from where he was really going to strike."

"The castle is heavily fortified by both Sirrian's army and magic," said King Lune. "There is nothing we can do here but if we can make it to Cauldron before Sirrian's army, perhaps we can save the people that are there."

"And make a stand against Sirrian's army," said Lord Dar.

"I know a shortcut that will get us there before them," growled Ivaylo and they all looked at him expectantly. He quickly explained the route and Edmund nodded, knowing the area quite well.

"Yes, you're quite right." Edmund looked around at the Commanders and the Griffins. "Have everyone prepare to depart straight away. We need to get there as soon as possible." He hated forcing the army to move again and this quickly, but they had had several hours of rest and it was all they could really afford.

"Yes, your Majesty," was the response and preparations were made.

------

They moved quickly during the night, following Ivaylo's lead and came upon Cauldron Pool by the next evening. It was eerily silent near the waterfall, making everyone shift uneasily.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

If Edmund was asked to recall the beginning of the battle, he would only be able to remember bits and pieces. There was so much blood, yelling, screaming, swords clashing…Edmund fought through enemy after enemy until everything came to a standstill.

Edmund came to a halt, looking around to see that everyone was frozen in time. _Not again!_ Shrill screams erupted in his mind and Edmund fell to his knees, his sword falling to the ground as he put his hands up to his ears, his eyes squeezed shut as horrible, gruesome images flashed before him. This had happened every night since Peter had been taken, but most of the time Edmund was alone in his tent when it happened.

Suddenly everything stopped and Edmund opened his eyes to see Sirrian standing before him. "YOU!" Edmund grabbed his sword, lunging at Sirrian but before he could reach him, Edmund found himself unable to move. "Release me!"

Sirrian smirked. "That would be rather foolish, I think. Now…this all seems so familiar. Ah, yes, it's just like the time I took your brother."

"What do you want! Where's Peter?"

"So demanding." Sirrian shook his head. "I'm afraid your brother is rather…indisposed at the moment, but be assured that he served his purpose."

Edmund glared at Sirrian, gritting his teeth in frustration. He wanted to scream and yell at Sirrian, but knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere. "Take me to him."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid."

"Yes you can. Where is he? Tell me," demanded Edmund.

Sirrian sighed. "You Narnian Kings are absolutely no fun. Always straight to the point." Sirrian withdrew his sword, pointing it at Edmund. "Very well, King Edmund. If you somehow manage to beat me, then I will tell you where your brother is." Sirrian smirked. "But don't count on it."

"You're going to lose," snarled Edmund as he was suddenly freed of the magic bonds. He lunged at Sirrian.

And if asked to remember what happened after that, Edmund remembered nothing. Everything was black and for the first time in six years, Edmund lost a match.

--------

Edmund stirred from the darkness and the first thing he noticed was that he was freezing. He cracked open his eyes one by one, waiting a few moments to allow them to adjust to the inky blackness that surrounded him. His first instinct was to reach for his sword, but his hand touched nothing but air. His sword was gone.

He reached around and felt his hands come into contact with cold, rough stone. _A cell?_ Edmund stood slowly, wincing as pain shot through his body. _I feel like I just ran a marathon, but then again, that's what fighting Sirrian will do to someone._ He began to move around cautiously, keeping his hands on the stone wall. He felt his fingers touch icy iron bars and then wall again. _Yes, definitely a cell…but where? Could I be in the cells of Cair Paravel? No one has been down here for over a hundred years._ The stale air caused Edmund to cough as he tried to make his way back to the wall.

He had nearly made it when he tripped over something and fell onto his hands and knees, scraping his palms on the rough stone. He winced and then turned and sat on the stone, trying to make out what he had tripped over. It was a figure…someone…someone was here with him.

His heart racing, Edmund shifted so that he was closer to the form. He peered into the darkness, trying to make out who it was. His hand touched something freezing and he jerked it back, his heart beating quicker. Suddenly, Edmund choked, his eyes widening in horror. Edmund knew that form. That horribly still, freezing cold form. "Peter," he choked, reaching out to touch his brother. _Dead…no…he can't be…it's…its not possible…_Edmund jerked back his hand, his brother's skin icy to the touch. Edmund shivered, wrapping his arms around his body to try and keep warm. He refused to cry, knowing that now it was up to him to defeat Sirrian and save Narnia. _Not hard at all, right?_ thought Edmund sarcastically, in an effort to not cry. However, his resolve was failing quickly and as he looked up into the inky blackness of the cell, hot tears sprung to his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. _ I can't…I can't do this…it's just not possible…_ He choked back a sob and buried his head in his arms, his shoulders shaking. _Peter…_

He didn't know how much time passed as he looked out into the darkness, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, causing him to raise his head. He squinted as the light from a torch suddenly lit up the cell. He put a hand to his eyes, trying to make out the figures that neared the cell. One was tall, broad-shouldered…one of Sirrian's men, a guard. The other was slight and more willowy, wearing a hooded robe.

"Bring the eldest to me," said the hooded figure sharply. The voice sounded familiar, a female, but Edmund couldn't place it.

"Don't touch him!" snapped Edmund, coughing from his dry throat.

"Oh how very touching," said the figure sarcastically. The figure made a quick motion with her hand, taking the torch from the guard, allowing the guard to unlock the cell.

Edmund went to lunge at the guard but suddenly found himself unable to move. _**Ah ah ah, little King**,_ sneered an all-too-familiar voice. Sirrian. **_You're not going anywhere. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your brother, who seems to have passed on from this life. Such a shame._**

"Leave him alone!" snapped Edmund, watching helplessly as the guard hefted Peter's limp form over his shoulder, walking out of the cell. The hooded figure shut the cell door, taking the key from the guard and locking it. Something glittered from around the figure's neck and when the light hit it just right, Edmund saw sparkling green. "YOU!" shouted Edmund, suddenly free of Sirrian's bonds. He lunged at the figure, glaring venomously through the bars, wishing he could reach out and kill her on the spot.

"Yes, me," snickered the figure. She reached up and removed her hood, revealing a very familiar face. Charna. "To think, all those years your little family trusted me…allowing me to wander freely through this castle. It came in quite handy."

"Where are you taking Peter!" yelled Edmund.

"Such a temper," tsked Charna, smirking. "You'll find out soon enough. But until then, enjoy your solitude. I hear it gets quite cold down here. Hopefully you won't freeze to death before Sirrian gets what he needs. Though your brother was quite stubborn and fought quite hard, he lost in the end. Perhaps you'll be smarter." She turned, pulling up her hood and motioning to the guard to leave. Charna followed.

"COME BACK HERE! BRING BACK MY BROTHER!" yelled Edmund as the light from the torch faded, plunging the cell into complete darkness. "BRING HIM BACK!" Edmund continued to yell until his voice was hoarse. "Peter," he choked out, falling to his knees. "Idiot!" Edmund punched his hands into the stone, ignoring the stinging pain from his scraped knuckles and palms. "By the Lion! I knew it! And I still ended up trusting her!" Edmund hit the stone ground several times before his body was shaking too much. "Peter," he whispered, swallowing as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**I know! Sorry…another cliffy…sad cliffy (sniffs)**

**Well now you know about Charna :D Many of you were right, so congrats! She definitely comes into play in the next few chapters, as does the 'figure' and Corin. **

**I'm going to keep giving you hints about the 'figure' and I'll be curious to see if any of you figure it out before I reveal who it is:D That's your challenge, from me ;)**

**Only a few more chapters to go and then, El Fin. The end. Wish it wasn't, but I'm definitely doing a sequel including HHB, so look for that sometime at the end of June. (I'm going to Spain in a week or so, but don't worry, I'll have this finished before I go!)**

**Thanks again for reading! You know I always love to read your thoughts and ideas :)**


	39. Rescue

**Disclaimer: All property of C.S. Lewis, of course**

**A/N: Thank you so so much for all those reviews! (hugs all) I love your theories and what you think about the chapter.**

**I will forewarn you, this is a very short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting! However, more chapters to come very soon! This story will, sadly, be coming to an end within the week before I leave for Spain.**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, theories, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Rescue  
**

Edmund sat in the corner of the cell, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting in his arms. He hadn't thought about the Witch and her icy castle for years, but now it was all rushing back to him, stirring up unpleasant memories. He shivered from the frigid air and sighed, lifting his head and resting his chin on his arms. Hopelessness tugged at a small corner of his mind but he knew that he couldn't give up. Even if Peter _was_ dead, a fact which Edmund refused to acknowledge, that meant that it was up to Edmund to figure out how to defeat Sirrian.

There was one problem.

He was in a cell with no visible way out and he didn't even know if Sirrian was really in the castle. Edmund frowned and looked around the dark cell. Four walls, no windows, and a barred door. _All right well, that's a problem but that doesn't mean that there isn't any hope. I just hope that King Lune, Lord Dar, Oreius, Susan, Lucy…everyone…are all right. I hate being stuck in here, not knowing what's going on out there._

Edmund stood slowly, wincing slightly as his cold muscles protested, and began making his way around the cell, running his hands over the icy stones. When he reached the iron bars, he frowned, peering out into the dim, damp corridor. He could hear the faint sound of water dripping onto the stone floor, but other than that it was completely silent. He closed his eyes, a memory enveloping him.

"_You sure we ought to be going down here?" asked Edmund, his grip on the torch tight._

"_Where's your sense of adventure, Ed?" teased Lucy as she continued to walk down the corridor, the light from her torch flickering on the damp, stone walls._

"_We're supposed to be getting ready for the arrival of the Terebinthians," pointed out Edmund but he didn't stop walking._

_Lucy flashed a smile back at him. "I know that, Ed, but we have hours until they arrive and I've wanted to explore these corridors for ages!"_

"_I do too, Lucy, but now is not the appropriate time."_

"_You're too boring for your own good, Ed. Have a little fun! Come on." Lucy took Edmund's free hand in hers and pulled him with her._

Edmund opened his eyes, a small smile flickering across his lips. _Lucy…she was always planning the next adventure. More often than not, I was usually dragged along with her. _ He surveyed the area, his gaze moving over the walls, the floor, and then up to the low ceiling. It was looking to be a rather hopeless situation but he refused to give in, knowing that he would figure out _something_. Now, whether or not that was going to get him out of this situation, well, he'd just have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Moving away from the door, Edmund took a seat on the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him. He would need to conserve his energy, especially if he didn't have any food or water. _Now…let's see…_ Edmund bit his lip thoughtfully, looking out into the darkness. _I'm definitely sure these are the dungeons of Cair Paravel, which gives me an advantage if I can figure a way out of this cell. There are several levels above this one, which means no one could hear what's going on down here should something happen. That can be good and bad, depending on the situation,_ he thought wryly. _If I remember correctly, there's a servant passage one level above this one, which could get me all the way up to the Great Hall, where, for now, I'll assume Sirrian is. He'll have some of his people in the castle…but I doubt he'd have much more than he can keep an eye on. After all, he believes that his magic has made this castle impenetrable. While that is true, there's still the fact that _I_ am here and Peter is somewhere in the castle…together we'll defeat Sirrian. How, I have absolutely no idea, but we will._

"Psst!"

Edmund turned his head quickly, eyes scanning the darkness for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" he whispered, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"Whoa!" came a startled voice and then there was a loud 'thump' followed by a groaned, "Ow."

Edmund arched an eyebrow as he stood, moving to the cell door. Wrapping his hands around the cold iron, he peered out into the darkness of the corridor. "Prince Corin?" he whispered incredulously.

A figure walked out from the shadows, rubbing its head. When it drew closer, Edmund saw that it was indeed Prince Corin. Corin gave him a sheepish smile. "Hullo, your Majesty," he whispered.

"How did you get in here?" asked Edmund, still in shock. _Unbelievable. _

"I fell…accidentally, but it really wasn't my fault! There was this really big Minotaur and this wagon and –" Corin continued to ramble on until Edmund held up a hand to quiet the prince.

"Your Highness," said Edmund, "we'll both be in a spot of trouble if you're found down here and –"

"Don't worry, your Majesty. I know what I'm doing." Corin grinned and Edmund winced inwardly, unsure if he should be relieved or worried. "See?" Corin dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key ring.

Edmund's eyes widened. "Is that – "

Corin nodded. "You should have seen this chap! He was huge! He saw me and tried to bind me, but I knocked him down."

Edmund couldn't help but chuckle quietly, shaking his head. _Amazing. That boy manages to get himself in so much trouble…and always finds a way out of it just by sheer luck! I'm wondering what sorts of trouble he is going to get himself into in the future. Do I even want to know?_ "Prince Corin," he whispered, motioning to the lock on the cell.

"Oh! Right." Corin fumbled with the key in the darkness but finally Edmund heard the 'click' as the door was unlocked.

_Now to find my brother,_ thought Edmund determinedly as he walked out of the cell. He placed a hand on Corin's shoulder. "Well done and thank you, your Highness. But now we need to get out of here."_ It wouldn't be wise to go back up the corridors…Aslan knows what creatures await…but perhaps the spot where the prince found his way in…that just might work._ "Where did you come in?"

Corin winced and pointed up at the dark ceiling. "Somewhere up there…I think, your Majesty. I was with him until he heard someone coming…and then he shoved me in one direction while he ran in the other…I was bludging about in the dark, really couldn't see – and then I found you."

"He? Who was with you?" asked Edmund as he led Corin carefully down a side corridor, keeping a watchful eye for anyone that could be nearby.

"The chap in black. You should see him fight! He even has two swords but I like boxing better and –"

Edmund clapped his hand over Corin's mouth, his heart racing. He had heard footsteps, he was sure of it. He gave the young prince a meaningful look as he put a finger up to his lips to be silent. Corin nodded and Edmund removed his hand, wishing he had his sword right now.

There they were again. Faint, but they were there. Edmund pulled Corin around a corner and flattened himself against the wall, peeking around the corner. _That person that was with Corin…it was the person who saved us! I'm sure of it…the two swords…there are very few people that I know…actually, I don't know _anyone_ that can wield two swords…_

Edmund saw a flicker of light from a torch and whipped his head back against the wall, keeping an arm in front of the prince so that they were both flattened against the wall. Edmund swallowed, his breath hitching in his throat as the footsteps drew nearer and the light grew brighter. The footsteps stopped and then started again, but this time they were going in the opposite direction. Edmund let out the breath he was holding, visibly relieved.

However, his relief was cut short when Corin suddenly let out a startled cry. Edmund quickly clapped his hand over the prince's mouth. _By the Lion…_ The footsteps stopped and Edmund froze, his heart thundering in his chest. Something grabbed his shoulder and it took everything Edmund had not to yell out in surprise. That something pulled and then they were falling backwards into the darkness.

* * *

**Yes, I took a page out of Capegio's book with all her evil cliffies :D **

**Short chapter, but an event that needed to happen. Told you Corin would come back into play (winks)  
**

**As for the figure, it could still be a he or she. Depends on whether or not Corin heard its voice (winks). Keep those theories coming!**

**Apologies for the cliffy :)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Love to know what you think happened at the end (grins)**


	40. Stranger's Aid

**Disclaimer:**** All property of C.S.Lewis, etc etc. You know the drill :D**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:) I know that was a pretty short chapter but this one has a bit more substance. More things happen of course, but I shall shush before I give anything away :D**

**Keep those theories coming! I'm eager to see what you think's going to happen, as well as the identity of our mysterious figure.**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/ characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

Chapter Forty: A Stranger's Aid**

They fell for quite some time, their yells echoing off the walls that surrounded them. Then they landed on something soft and when Edmund opened his eyes, he saw that they were in a long, narrow, torch-lit room. It took him a few moments for him to clear his head and catch his breath. Once he had assessed that nothing was broken, he slowly sat up. He looked around in bewilderment, seeing that he had fallen on a large pile of pine boughs and grass. Two torches sat in their metal braces on either side of a dark doorway, the only one that led out of the room. _Where are we?_ wondered Edmund, arching his eyebrows. _I've definitely never been here._ What amazed him the fact that he wasn't hurt after falling for what seemed like eternity. _How odd…_

A groan behind him made Edmund turn and look to see Corin lying on his back. "Ow."

Edmund moved over to the prince's side, visibly concerned. "Prince Corin? Are you all right?"

"Yes." Corin rubbed his head and sat up slowly.

Edmund looked up at the place where they had fallen from and then stood, helping Corin to his feet. Surveying the room, he didn't recognise it but sussed that they had been brought to this room for a reason. Whoever had pulled them had intended for them to end up here.

"Whoever you are, come out," stated Edmund, keeping his voice steady, despite his apprehension.

"King Edmund?" asked Corin inquisitively, looking up at him.

Edmund held out a hand to quiet Corin, keeping his gaze focused on the doorway. Sure enough, a few moments later, a hooded figure stepped into the room, the torchlight glinting off the silver chain around the figure's neck.

"You're the one who saved my royal sisters and me," said Edmund simply.

The figure nodded and motioned for them to follow, turning and disappearing through the doorway, torch in hand. Corin immediately went to follow but Edmund grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from doing so. Corin looked up at him in confusion.

"Stay with me," said Edmund. "Don't go off wandering by yourself. It's for your own safety, your Highness."

And, for once, Corin didn't argue. "Are we going to follow him?"

"Yes." _But I'm still going to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. It's true that this person saved my life, along with my sisters', and helped Corin, but anything could happen right now. Look what happened with Charna. _Part of him couldn't wait to say "I told you so" to his siblings, Peter especially, but that would have to wait.

He nudged Corin to begin walking and they headed towards the doorway. Edmund grabbed a torch from its stand and they began making their way down the twisted corridor, following the figure. When the figure halted, it signaled them to follow it into a side room. They did so and the figure closed the door behind them. The figure and Edmund put their torches into the metal holders on the side of the room and then the hooded figure spoke.

"I was the one who helped Corin when he accidentally managed to find his way into the castle." Edmund listened to the figure's voice, trying to see if he could tell who it was, but it was difficult. It could be a female or a younger man, he wasn't sure. _I'll just assume male right now…the voice sounds so familiar but I can't place it…For all I know, it could be anyone!_

"Why don't you show your face?" asked Edmund.

"It's not necessary," said the hooded figure. He motioned with a black-gloved hand. "Sirrian doesn't know much about these lower levels, so this room will be safe for now. I saw them take your brother, King Edmund."

Edmund's heart leapt at the mention of his brother's name. "Peter! Where?"

"Wasn't he taken away?" asked Corin, hopping up onto the table that sat in the centre of the room. He swung his legs back and forth, looking between Edmund and the figure.

The figure nodded. "Yes and he's alive from what I could tell."

It took every bit of Edmund's restraint not to let out a whoop of joy. _Peter! He's alive! He – by the Lion!_ His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He took a moment to calm himself, breathing deeply. "Are you positive?"

"I am. But if we don't get to him soon, he will not make it."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"There are guards surrounding the room where Charna had him taken."

"I'll box them!" offered Corin.

Edmund gave Corin a small smile. "While I admire your bravery, your Highness, I do not believe that would be a very good idea."

"I agree," said the figure, glancing at the young prince. The figure drew something out from his cloak and held it out to Edmund. "I do believe this is yours, King Edmund."

Edmund's eyes widened in surprise. "My sword!" He took it, relishing the familiar weight of his sword in his hands. "How did you – "

"I have my ways," replied the figure simply as Edmund attached the scabbard to his belt. He rested his hand on the hilt, wrapping his fingers around it. It was good to have it back. "Now then, what do you plan on doing?" The figure looked at Edmund expectantly.

Edmund frowned thoughtfully, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword. _Peter's alive…thank Aslan. First thing we do is get him. I'm not about to leave my brother in the hands of that heartless, conniving –_ "First we get my brother," said Edmund, looking at the figure. "Then we find Sirrian."

"Easier said than done, but I think we'll be able to manage."

Edmund looked at Corin. "Your Highness, you will stay here."

"But –" protested Corin, but the look on Edmund's face made the prince close his mouth.

"We'll need you later and I need you to keep watch here for me. Can you do that?" asked Edmund.

Corin's face brightened at the thought of actually getting to do something. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now promise me you'll stay here," said Edmund sternly.

Corin let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose…"

Edmund smiled slightly, watching as Corin fiddled with the edge of his tunic. Then Edmund turned to look at the figure. "Is this something I'm doing on my own or are you going to be with me?"

Edmund caught a flash of a smirk in the torchlight, the figure's white hair gleaming. "I wouldn't pass this up. Besides, you might need me to save you again."

Edmund, feeling far better now that he knew his brother was alive, smiled wryly. "I just might."

"Follow me then." The figure glanced at Corin before beckoning Edmund forth. They left.

------

Neither of them spoke as they made their way through the twisting corridors, lit only by flickering torches. Edmund thought it was odd that this person seemed to know the castle as well as he did and racked his brain trying to figure out who the person could be. However, he kept drawing blanks, not being able to place the white hair and the voice.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Edmund focused on the task at hand. The figure halted, holding up a hand for Edmund to do the same. They silently drew their swords and the figure made a signal for Edmund to wait. Then the figure disappeared around the corner, returning a few moments later.

"Come," whispered the figure, beckoning Edmund forth.

Edmund still wasn't quite sure that he wanted to be at this figure's beck and call, but the figure knew where Peter was and right now, that's all that mattered. Tightening his grip on his sword, Edmund moved forward and around the corner cautiously. He was surprised to see two burly men lying on the ground, either unconscious or dead. _So he took them out…_ Edmund glanced at the figure, who was checking around another corner. The figure looked back at Edmund. "Almost there," he whispered. "He's in that room in the corner, just up ahead." The figure pointed and Edmund nodded.

They continued moving for quite some time before the figure suddenly halted. "Back! Back!" he whispered urgently, spinning and running the other direction. Edmund, sussing that it would be quite unwise to stand there staring, turned and ran after him. However, it would seem that their efforts had been wasted, for they were soon surrounded by a group of Minotaurs, burly men, and two huge Black Bears.

"I'll hold them off! Get your brother!" snapped the figure as he drew out his other sword. Edmund despised running from a fight, but Peter was more important and he knew the figure could handle these chaps. The figure cut down two Minotaurs, giving Edmund an escape. With a silent nod of thanks, Edmund hurried through the opening, dodging one of the Minotaur's axes, and sprinted down the wide corridor.

Strangely enough, Edmund ran into little resistance as he headed for the room where his brother was being kept. He flattened himself up against the wall, the room just around the corner. He peeked out just in time to see the door open and two figures step out: Charna and one of the guards.

"He doesn't look so good," said the guard as they turned, walking away from where Edmund was standing.

"He'll be fine, for now." Edmund heard Charna chuckle and wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look off her face. Anger surged through him and it took all of his restraint not to leapt out and challenge her right then and there for what she had done to his brother. His hand clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword, his other hand enclosed in a fist.

Once they had disappeared around the bend, Edmund moved quietly to the room. He kept his sword out as he opened the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear.

His heart caught in his throat as he looked at the figure lying on the bed. Peter. Forgetting all pretense about being cautious, Edmund sheathed his sword and ran to his brother's side, gripping his hand tightly. _He's ice cold…by the Lion, Peter…_ Edmund bit his lip, looking down at the still form of his older brother. Peter definitely didn't look good; his skin had a blue tinge to it and his breathing was so faint that Edmund had to listen very closely.

"We've got to get you out of here," whispered Edmund, sliding his arm beneath his brother's body. As carefully as he could, he bent over and moved Peter's arm to drape across the back of his shoulders. Then, placing both arms beneath his brother's body, Edmund hefted him off the bed. "By the Lion's Mane," muttered Edmund, groaning slightly at his brother's weight. Edmund was very strong but his brother was quite muscular and built. "You are going on a diet as soon as you wake up, you bag of bricks." As carefully as he could, Edmund carried his brother towards the door, praying that he wouldn't run into any interference. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Edmund hurried down the corridor, ducking into one of the side passages and making his way back to the room Corin was in.

Only one thing nagged at him as he carried his brother to safety.

That had been far too easy.

* * *

**Yes, another cliffy...of course :D Not too evil! It could have been worse**

**We've accomplished several things (grin) You got to see more Corin (see he is quite useful!) and you got to see a ton of the mysterious figure.**

**Remember, however, that we still don't know if this figure is male or female. It could be either, I'm leaving that one up in the air for now.**

**But Peter's alive:D See, I couldn't REALLY kill him off. Come on now, Ed would be an angst-bucket! Even more than he is now hehe**

**Only a few more chpts left! (sniff) but then there's the sequel :D**

**Thanks for reading! Definitely let me know what you think!**

**ps. I can't believe I've hit 40 chpts! This is by far the longest fic I've ever written **


	41. Plan of Attack

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Thank you so so very much for all those reviews! You all spoil me, you really do (grin) but I love reading your thoughts! Thanks again!**

**Yes, I am in Spain currently, but I wouldn't make you wait until I'm back for updates! That would be evil and you are all too amazing to do that to (smiles) so here you are! Enjoy!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, theories, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Plan of Attack**

Edmund managed to get Peter back to the room without any trouble, which worried him but he knew he had other more important issues at hand; such as getting his brother back up on his feet. Upon entering the room where Corin and the figure awaited, Edmund laid Peter as gently as he could on the table.

"King Peter!" exclaimed Corin in surprise, moving to stand at the edge of the table. He looked at Edmund with concern. "Is he going to be all right, King Edmund?"

Edmund bit his lip and tried to give Corin a reassuring smile, despite the apprehension he felt inside. "Of course, Prince Corin. He just needs rest." Edmund looked at the figure and asked quietly, "Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

The figure glanced at Corin before moving to Edmund's side. In a voice as equally as quiet, the figure said, "Some sort of magic, I presume. Part of Sirrian's plan, I'm sure. Weaken both of you one by one, use your brother as bait to capture you, and while you waste away in the dungeons, he takes control of Narnia."

"Our army won't be easily defeated."

"You have no idea how strong Sirrian's army is."

Edmund scowled slightly. "And you have no idea what the Narnian army is capable of, so don't count us out quite yet." He looked back at his brother. Movement caught his eye and he looked over. Prince Corin was sitting on the far end of the table, kicking his legs back and forth, looking bored, but at least he wasn't causing any trouble. _We'll see how long that lasts,_ thought Edmund before looking back at his brother, taking Peter's hand in his own and squeezing it. "Peter, you must pull through, I need you," he whispered before releasing his brother's hand and looking at the figure. "What can we do for him?" he asked, motioning to his brother. "We've got to get him conscious but we have perhaps a day before Sirrian susses that I'm not in the dungeon and sends his creatures after me."

"Honestly, I have no idea what can be done for your brother, King Edmund. I'm sorry." The figure looked at Peter. "But now that he's away from Charna, his condition may improve." The figure looked at Edmund. "We have to find Sirrian. If we find him, we can defeat him, which will cause his army to fall apart."

"It's not going to be that easy for us to sneak around the castle looking for him," pointed out Edmund. "He's going to have his forces on every floor at least. There are secret passageways, yes, but still…" He sighed. All this looked so hopeless. _Right now, I would do anything to have Peter conscious. I might be the strategist, but he's the one who leads the army and is usually the cool-headed one in these situations. He would know what to do._

"That will prove difficult, yet, but not entirely impossible. What is the plan when we find him?"

"He's too strong to confront directly," said Edmund, looking thoughtful. "We'd need some sort of distraction, to throw him off guard so that he won't be prepared for the actual attack."

The figure nodded, looking down. "Yes, that appears to be the best course of action, but how to distract him?"

"I'm not sure. There's also the possibility that he'll have Charna with him and I have no idea how strong she is. Not as powerful as Sirrian, I suspect, or she would have already overtaken him. But strong enough to be an obstacle in our path to Sirrian."

"It's going to be our wits that will win this battle," stated the figure, looking back at Edmund.

Edmund nodded and frowned. "There's also…another problem," he said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Sirrian…he has some sort of connection with me because it was my blood which gave him the powers that he now holds." Edmund sighed, leaning his back against the table and crossing his arms over his chest. "Some sort of mental connection, I'm not sure how it works, but if he wants to, he can find out where I am. I've heard his voice in my head before and he's appeared to me twice, freezing time around me. That's what happened when he took Peter and…he made it so I couldn't move. I heard…horrible things in my mind." Edmund shuddered at the memory of the screams and the images that Sirrian had projected into his mind. His hands clenched into fists and he shut his eyes, trying to block out the memory. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, determination in his eyes. "But that won't stop me from defeating him. If you can distract him, I can attack him and he won't be able to use his power over me if he's not ready for it. Or at least he won't be able to use it straight away. It'll give us a few minutes, which could be all that decides whether we are victorious or if we are defeated."

"I agree. He's our main priority and if I can distract him long enough, then while you fight him, I can battle Charna."

Edmund nodded. "That's about all we can do. I just –" He sighed, looking at Peter, whose eyes were still closed. "I don't want to leave my brother alone here, defenseless. And we also have the matter of Prince Corin to attend to. If someone finds this room and Peter, he won't be able to defend himself. I know that he boxed the man who had the keys to my cell, but I think that was more luck than anything."

"Prince Corin seems to be a very lucky boy."

"That he is." Edmund kept his eyes on Peter, turning to face his brother. He reached over and placed a hand on Peter's forehead. It was burning hot! "We need cold water and quick."

"I'll find some." There was a pause and then he heard the figure say, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Edmund looked at the figure and then followed his gaze to where Prince Corin _should_ have been sitting. "By the Lion's Mane," muttered Edmund, placing a hand to his forehead. "Not again."

"He was here just a few minutes ago."

Edmund sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Impatience is a weakness of the youth. We can't leave my brother."

"I'll find Corin and the water," said the figure and began walking towards the door. However, just as the figure was about to pass through the doorway, Edmund saw a blur and then the figure was on the ground, Prince Corin lying sprawled on top.

"Prince Corin!" exclaimed Edmund as the young prince crawled off the figure, apologising, and then looking at Edmund. "Where were you?" Edmund gave him a stern look. "You know that you can't be wandering around by yourself, your Highness!"

"I know where the bad person is!" said Corin excitedly, seeming to not have heard a word Edmund said. "And I heard that girl with the funny necklace talking with one of those huge men. She doesn't like the bad chap! Said so herself. She said something about going after him tonight since he's distracted with the army…or something like that, I'm not really sure. I heard footsteps and so I had to get away, but she said that he was in the Great Hall." Corin said all this in one huge rush and when he was finished, he took deep breaths, breathing hard.

Edmund's eyes widened at this news. Even if Corin shouldn't have wandered off, the prince had just found out some critical information that could be key to their victory. Edmund turned to face the figure, who had climbed to his feet. "There's a passage that leads to the Great Hall. If what Prince Corin said is true about Charna, that means there is dissention in the ranks. She could quite possibly be the distraction that we desperately need. If she fights Sirrian, she'd weaken him enough that we could defeat him." Edmund could feel excitement and hope building within him and although he kept his face calm and collected, the eagerness could be heard in his voice.

"Perfect," said the figure. "Though we should still be cautious."

"Certainly. We can't know for sure if what the prince said is true, but with Charna's power, I don't doubt that she won't settle for second place after all this is said and done. She'll want to be in charge, especially after everything that she did to get to this point." Edmund scowled slightly, remembering how Charna had fooled him and his siblings so well, pretending to be their friend for all those years, only to turn on them in the end. _I knew she was rotten from the start, but no one would listen to me. Now look at where we are._

Edmund turned to Prince Corin, who had found a chipped piece of stone and was busily carving something into the stone walls.

"Prince Corin." Corin jumped, startled, dropping the piece of stone. He spun to face Edmund.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Corin's cheeks tinged pink and he looked like a child that had just been discovered nicking candy from a shop.

"Thank you for that information," said Edmund and Corin visibly relaxed. "But –" At this Corin stiffened again, "-you will _not_ leave this room again, do you understand? If we are to defeat the bad person, then we need you to watch over King Peter. This is a very serious responsibility and I wouldn't trust my brother to just anyone. Only someone very special and one with boxing skills such as yours. Do you believe you are able to carry out this very important task?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" said Corin eagerly. "I'm the best boxer in all the lands, Father said so! I can protect King Peter!"

"Good. I will trust in you then, Prince Corin."

"Yes, your Majesty!" Corin hurried over and took a seat next to the table, watching Peter.

Edmund chuckled quietly, a small smile flickering across his lips. He turned to the figure. "When you retrieve the cold water, check to see what time of day it is."

The figure nodded and turned, leaving. Edmund glanced over at Corin and then settled himself in a chair, watching his brother.

------

The figure returned a while later, carrying a dampened cloth in his hand. "My apologies for being gone so long, King Edmund, but I nearly was caught when I went to retrieve water from one of the rooms. However, I caught a glimpse out of a window. It is nearly dark. Here." The figure held out the cloth to Edmund.

"Thank you." Edmund took the cloth and wiped the sweat that was accumulating on his brother's face before laying the cloth on his forehead. _At least he's not so cold anymore, but I don't know if burning hot is exactly a good thing either._ "By the way," Edmund looked at the figure. "Will you tell me who you are?"

The figure shifted and clasped his hands behind his back. "I cannot, King Edmund. It is…a difficult situation, but revealing my identity will only cause more problems, I fear."

"Then what am I to call you? 'The figure' is not a term to be used for an ally such as yourself."

"If you must use a name for me, then call me Sheridran."

Edmund knew the meaning of the word and smiled softly. "A searcher. What exactly is it you're searching for, Sheridran?"

"Only time will tell. I am but a rogue who wishes to help my friends."

"You consider me a friend?"

"Of course." Sheridran gave a brief nod. "I would not have aided you otherwise. Your family is very kind and very good to all Narnians and your allies. No one would hesitate to help you."

"Thank you," said Edmund. "I am in debt to you for your services. When this is all finished, request anything that you may wish and if it is in my power to give, I will do so."

"You honour me, King Edmund," said Sheridran, bowing his head. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Something grabbed Edmund's hand and he yelped, nearly falling out of the chair he was sitting in. Then his eyes widened and he gasped. "Peter!" His brother had gripped Edmund's wrist and his eyes were open, looking at Edmund intently. Edmund's dark eyes met with the bright blue of his brother's and for a moment, Edmund couldn't speak.

"Ed," managed Peter, swallowing and trying to moisten his throat.

"Peter!" Edmund's heart thundered in his chest as he stared at his brother, shocked and so elated that he could barely even think. _He – he's awake!_ _I – thank Aslan!_

"You already said that," croaked Peter, a small smile flickering on his lips.

Edmund couldn't help but laugh in relief, taking his brother's hand in his own and squeezing. "How do you feel?"

"Horrid…" Peter paused, swallowing again. When he spoke again, his voice wasn't as halted. "But better. Everything was so…blurry, like a dream. It was cold…so cold…and then burning hot…I heard voices, but I didn't know who they were…and then…" The look on Peter's face said it all and Edmund knew what he was going to say before he spoke. "I saw Aslan…He spoke to me." Peter turned his head to look at Sheridran. "He said…that a powerful ally was helping my brother, someone who would help us defeat Sirrian. He said that this person was our friend and that He trusted him completely and knew him very well. Thank you."

Sheridran bowed his head. "You are most welcome, your Majesty. I am glad that you have awakened."

Peter nodded slightly, wincing, and immediately Edmund was hovering over him. "Peter, are you all right? What hurts?"

Peter waved a hand lightly. "Stop fussing, Ed. I'm fine, just a bit sore." Peter looked over at Corin. "Aslan told me what you did, Prince Corin. You are very brave for such a young lad and I thank you."

"You're most welcome, your Majesty!" said Prince Corin, looking elated that the High King had just praised him.

Edmund frowned but was silent. _I can't help but worry. After all, he just woke up after a near-death experience! _

"Now," said his brother, bringing Edmund out of his thoughts. "Help me sit up." Edmund slid his arm underneath Peter's back, helping him to a sitting position. Peter took the dampened cloth and set it next to him. There was a fierce determination in his eyes that Edmund recognised as the look that Peter always bore before battle. However, if Edmund had his way, Peter wouldn't be going anywhere near Sirrian. He wasn't about to lose his brother. "Now –" Peter looked at Sheridran and Edmund, "what are we going to do about Sirrian?"

* * *

**Sort of cliffy :D but not that bad!**

**Peter's awake, so that's got to be a plus. **

**And Corin… (shakes head) what can you say? That lad always seems to get himself into a pickle, but somehow, he gets out of it! And he did help Edmund and Sheridran :D**

**I still can't believe there are only a few more chapters to go. This has been an amazing ride and journey through Edmund's POV and I thank you all for reading and reviewing! This is for you and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this (grin)**

**Any other thoughts on the figure's identity? The clues are hidden within my stories (grin). I will tell you one thing: the figure IS human. So that will widdle it down a bit (grin)**

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know your thoughts :)**


	42. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me, all C.S. Lewis :) but you all know this**

**A/N: Wow! o.O So many reviews! Thanks so much (grins) You definitely made my week! I will say this, some of you are so close to the identity of the figure and your theories are fantastic!**

**I won't leave you to read boring author notes, so on with the chapter! (grin)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/ characters, theories are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**Btw, I have updated Trading Places. That story will help with the Sheridran mystery :D**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Hide and Seek**

Making their way down the corridor towards the entrance to one of the secret passageways, Sheridran was first, followed by Corin, then Peter, and finally Edmund. After much deliberation, they had come to the consensus that they needed to make their way to the Great Hall immediatly. However, they'd have to move through the secret passageways as much as possible, due to the amount of Sirrian's followers who constantly combed the corridors.

Edmund knew that every extra minute they took in reaching the Great Hall gave Sirrian one more minute to discover Edmund. However, Edmund was confident in Sheridran's ability to get them there quickly, as he seemed to know this castle as well as Edmund did. _That means Sheridran has to have visited Cair Paravel many times,_ thought Edmund as they moved silently down the empty corridor. _Doesn't widdle down who he could be though…all the royal families stay here several times a year._ A thought nagged at the back of Edmund's mind. _He said that revealing his identity could cause problems…who could he possibly be? And is _he_ even a _he? _Might be a she…I have no idea. _

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, knowing that he needed to remain focused. His gaze moved to Peter, who was limping slightly as he walked in front of Edmund. Edmund frowned, knowing that his brother was just putting on the brave face. He had to have been hurting but Peter was too stubborn to listen to reason and therefore, he had pulled the 'I'm High King and I'm going' routine on them and had refused to back down. Edmund loved his brother but Peter could be such an idiot sometimes.

However, Edmund knew very well that Peter could take care of himself and he was worrying needlessly; though that didn't stop him from doing so.

When Sheridran held up a black-gloved hand, signaling for them to halt, Edmund made his way to the front, coming to a stop next to Sheridran. "Sheridran?" he whispered.

"We will need to find a different route," answered Sheridran in a whisper. "Unless you plan on taking on all of them with just the four of us, two technically, who are able," said Sheridran as he motioned around the corner.

Edmund peered around the corner and frowned upon seeing a large group of Sirrian's creatures and men, all standing in a group, blocking the corridor that led to the secret passageway they needed to reach the Great Hall. Edmund and Sheridran could fight their way through, allowing Peter and Corin to follow, but there was the issue of surprise. It was the only thing on their side right now and they couldn't lose it, despite the fact that this could bring them to the Great Hall faster. If Sirrian was alerted to their presence before they reached the Great Hall, things would prove far more difficult then they already were.

"I know a way," whispered Edmund, looking at Sheridran. "It's going to be a bit longer but safer and we'll be able to keep the element of surprise."

Sheridran was quiet for a few moments and then said, "The route that leads from the upper courtyard to the balcony in the Great Hall?"

Surprise flickered briefly in Edmund's eyes at Sheridran's knowledge of this passageway, as only a few people had been through it. The royals of the Seven Isles and Farian and Tara from Terebinthia. _So Sheridran must be from there…it's not possible for him to know this of this passage otherwise, I gather. But now is not the time to think of such things. More important matters are at hand._

"Yes, that passage," said Edmund, quickly recovering from his surprise.

"I shall still lead, if that will do well with your Majesty."

Edmund nodded. "Yes, by all means." This would allow Edmund to remain near the back and keep an eye on both Peter and Corin. Even if they were years apart, those two always managed to get themselves into trouble. Either that, or trouble followed them, especially Corin, but not always necessarily in a bad way.

As Edmund slipped back to walk next to Peter, he quickly explained the situation but didn't tell Peter about his revelation about who he thought was Sheridran's true identity. It would only distract Peter and that would not do. They could discuss it later, after all of this was finally over.

"Why didn't we fight them, your Majesty?" whispered Corin, looking eager and ready to knock someone down.

"Because, your Highness, it would not have been wise," answered Edmund, ushering the young Prince after Sheridran.

"Edmund," said Peter quietly, taking his younger brother by the arm and pulling him back so that they walked next to each other. Edmund remained alert, listening for anything that could signal an un-welcomed visitor, remaining quiet, but acknowledging his brother with a quick nod. "When we reach Sirrian, we need to get the necklace away from him first. The same for Charna. That is where their true power lies. I caught sight of some symbols on Charna's necklace while I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but I didn't recognise any of them."

During the time that Peter was speaking, Edmund was thinking, his mind calculating outcomes and possible solutions. Edmund the Strategist was becoming more prevailant and something in his mind clicked. "We can't do this this way," he suddenly said, coming to a halt. He glanced around, spotting a doorway nearby. They needed to stop. He moved forward quickly to halt Sheridran, signaling him to go to the room. The four of them made their way as quickly as possible inside before Edmund shut the door, turning to face them. "This entire plan rests on your ability to distract him and while I do not doubt your skill, Sheridran, I know how powerful Sirrian is. We still need someone to surprise him, however, but not for the purpose of being a distraction necessarily. What we need is someone who can face him long enough to see the symbols on his necklace, for I do remember seeing something etched on those green stones when I was near him. Whoever does this needs to get that information back to us and while someone keeps him preoccupied, Peter can figure out what those symbols mean." Edmund glanced at his older brother, who seemed to have become paler in those passing moments. He bit his lip in concern and then looked around at them. "Peter is close with King Feidhlim, who is an expert on ancient symbols, and has been learning from the King of the Seven Isles."

"If you can get me those symbols, I'll be able to figure them out," said Peter and Edmund looked at him. His brother didn't look well at all. His skin was very pale and small beads of sweat had gathered upon his brow, but by Aslan, Peter was doing his best not to appear ill.

"Peter –" Edmund began and Peter held up a hand.

"I know what you're going to say Ed, and don't. We need to do this. I'll be fine."

But despite his brother's brave words, Edmund had a feeling in his gut that this was far from over. However, Edmund nodded and looked at Sheridran. "I will face Sirrian. He probably already knows I'm out of my cell but he doesn't know you're here, as far as we know. You need to remain in the shadows, as my reinforcement if things go badly, but only come to my aid if there I am completely unable to defend myself. Something could happen to me, I know this, but if something does, then it will be up to you and my brother to fight him."

"And you call me the foolishly brave one of the family," teased Peter with a weak smile.

Edmund looked at him, attempting a smile in return but it proved difficult. "You are and I know you think you can somehow slip away and do this instead of me, but it's not happening. Once we get near the Great Hall, stay hidden Peter." There was a silent 'please' in there, for Edmund knew very well that Peter was in no shape to fight. He just hoped his brother sussed this as well. Technically, Edmund couldn't order Peter to do anything, unless he pulled sanity rank, which might just have to happen in this case.

However, Peter was smart and he knew when to stand back and when to fight. Therefore, he simply smiled and gave Edmund a nod. "I will remain with Prince Corin."

"And I'll box anyone that comes near us!" said Corin excitedly and Edmund looked at him sharply.

"No, your Highness, you need to stay hidden with King Peter. Remember what I told you earlier? You're his protection and now your mission is to stay out of sight and do not let anyone see you, whatever the cost."

"I can do that, your Majesty!" said Corin with a grin.

A soft chuckle escaped Edmund's lips despite the seriousness of the situation. "Yes, I believe you can." He looked at Sheridran. "Any thoughts?"

Sheridran shook his head, his pale-colored hair catching the light of one of the nearby torches. "I would rather be the one confronting Sirrian, King Edmund, but you are right. If Sirrian doesn't have knowledge of my presence, it will be best to keep that and use it to our advantage. However, we will have to move quickly once you get the symbols because he will send his creatures after you."

"Which is where the second part of the plan comes in," said Edmund. "Once I get away from Sirrian, I will write down the symbols and give it to you. Then _you_ must get them to Peter while I keep Sirrian's creatures distracted." _Of course, that is easier said then done,_ thought Edmund with an inward frown. _I should be able to keep them distracted long enough to give Peter the time he needs to figure out the symbols. With Sheridran's help, the two of them can find a way to use Sirrian's necklace against him. _This was a dangerous plan, yes, but it was the only sensible course of action they could take in this situation.

"And if you fall?" asked Sheridran.

Edmund gave him a confident smile. "I won't."

"Edmund's the best swordfighter in Narnia and the surrounding countries," said Peter, giving his brother a smile, his eyes glittering with confidence of his brother's swordsmanship. "If anyone can keep them distracted, he can."

Edmund gave a nod of thanks to his brother before saying, "Meet in the library and use the hidden back room." He looked at Sheridran to explain how to get to the back room but Sheridran spoke first.

"I know of it."

It was unnerving how well Sheridran knew this castle but this wasn't the time to debate about it. "Very well. We'll split up and go to where we need to go." Sheridran walked out of the room and as Peter went to follow, Edmund put a hand on his brother's arm, looking up at him. "Peter, be careful."

Peter smiled down at his younger brother. "Don't worry so much, Edmund. I'll have to start calling you Susan."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"But in all honesty –"

"I know my limits, Edmund. You've got a good plan, you always do."

"I just wish there was more time to think up more solutions."

"I know how you like to think out everything, Edmund, but you know as well as I do that in certain situations, we just don't have time."

Edmund nodded. "I know."

Peter gripped Edmund's arms in a light but strong hold, giving his brother a determined look. "You be careful as well, Edmund. Now go."

Edmund smiled softly, nodding as Peter released his arms. Then he turned, hurrying after Sheridran, leaving Peter and Corin to head to the library.

------

Edmund and Sheridran had moved through the corridors and secret passageways as quietly as possible, nearing the Great Hall quickly. The entire time, however, a thought kept nagging at the back of Edmund's mind. Why hadn't Sirrian done anything to him yet, if he knew that Edmund was out of his cell? Surely he would have played one of his mind games, creating illusions or weakening Edmund like he had done before. That, in itself, was worrying, but Edmund continued to move, knowing time was of the essence.

As they neared the end of the secret passageway they were currently in, Sheridran came to a halt and Edmund did the same. Edmund peered out of the small hole in the wall, looking down the short corridor for any sign of life. At the end of this corridor was an open archway which led to the balcony that curved around the top of the Great Hall. Edmund went to push open the door of the secret passageway when Sheridran's hand stopped him.

"What?" whispered Edmund, looking into the darkness where Sheridran stood.

"You should allow me to distract the creatures that Sirrian sends while you get the information to Peter. If you pause to write them down, that could waste precious seconds. I wish to be the one who keeps the guards busy, King Edmund. I believe it will be better if you just take the information straight to your brother."

Edmund didn't want to send anyone else into unnecessary danger but he couldn't help but acknowledge that Sheridran had a point. "Yes…that might be better but at all costs, you must _not_ be seen by Sirrian."

Sheridran nodded. "Of course, King Edmund."

"Very well. I shall get the information from Sirrian and when I escape, you keep his forces busy and I will move to the library." He knew that Sheridran's fighting skills were extraordinary and wouldn't have a problem with whatever Sirrian decided to send after him. However, that didn't stop Edmund from wanting to do this himself. _Sheridran's right though. We will do what must be done._ "Let's go."

With that, the two of them made their way out of the secret passageway and down the short corridor to the balcony. They crouched in the shadows behind a marble pillar, peering around just enough so that they could both watch what was happening down below. Sirrian sat on one of the thrones, which made Edmund's insides twist and his hands clench into fists. _He doesn't deserve to be anywhere _near_ those thrones,_ he thought angrily, but he kept his temper in check, not moving. Even if wanted to go down there and fight Sirrian right then and there.

Sirrian had several burly men standing in a circle around something and then Edmund spotted Charna's dark hair. Another person that made his blood boil, knowing what she had done to his brother and how she had deceived them. Sirrian waved a hand, dismissing them, and Edmund watched as Charna and the guards left, leaving Sirrian alone in the Great Hall (from what Edmund could see).

Sirrian stood, then, beginning to walk forward.

Then he did something that made Edmund's blood run cold. Sirrian smirked slightly and looked up at where Edmund and Sheridran hid.

"So the young King and his shadow have finally decided to grace me with their presence," he said in a most unwelcoming, chilling voice.

* * *

**Cliffy again (grin) **

**Don't worry, not so many cliffies up ahead, but I don't want the chapters to become too long. At least they found Sirrian!**

**Of course, Peter and Corin are on their own, making their way through the castle to the library…so that could be interesting, we shall see. And it appears that Sirrian knows that Edmund AND Sheridran are there…**

**As for Sheridran's identity, I don't want any of you making false assumptions (grin) unless that is my point entirely…hehe, nah, here's a run down on what you know.**

**Sheridran is human.**

**Sheridran is not his real name.**

**Sheridran could be a he or she. That has not been stated for fact yet.**

**Edmund assumes Sheridran is from the Seven Isles or is Farian or Tara. That narrows down your choices, if Edmund's assumption is right.**

**Sheridran is an extraordinary fighter. Not that many of those around (grin)**

**Keep those theories coming! This story still has plenty more to go (not too long, but more than one chapter I promise)**

**Also, a question for you, as readers. Once this conflict is finished, would you like one or two chapters about the aftermath?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	43. The First Stage

**Disclaimer: All property of C.S. Lewis.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You are all far too good to me (grin). **

**It seems that my writer's block has ebbed and I shall be continuing to update as quickly as I can! No novel-length chapters, I promise (grin) **

**Enjoy! Lots of action ahead :D**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and quite appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: The First Stage**

That had not been in the plan. Not at all. And now Sirrian knew that Edmund and Sheridran were both there. Things were about to get very difficult. "Now, you both can either come down here on your own or I'll force you down. You choose," said Sirrian in that same, chilling voice, smirking up at them.

"By Aslan," muttered Edmund, putting a hand up to his forehead. _This couldn't have happened at a worse time._

_**Yes, your plans, King Edmund. Did you really think that you'd be able to surprise me?**_Sirrian's voice echoed through his mind and Edmund put both hands up to his ears, eyes shut tight.

"Get out of my head!"

_**You know as well as I do that you cannot do anything with me knowing. Your brother is slowly dying and under the care of my servant. **_

At this, Edmund's heart leapt, his lips slowly curving into a smirk, and he dropped his hands from his head. "He doesn't know everything," he whispered and looked over at Sheridran.

"The connection with Sirrian?" whispered Sheridran and Edmund nodded.

"But it seems that he doesn't know everything that's going on. Only if he's focused on me and listening to my thoughts, does it work."

"And Peter?"

At this, Edmund allowed himself a small grin. "Sirrian still thinks he's under Charna's protection." His features grew grave. "Though it won't stay that way for long once she returns to the room and sees that Peter is gone. But, with good fortune on our side, they might not realise he's conscious." Then he withdrew his sword, the blade gleaming in the light from the giant torchiers that lined the Great Hall. Night had fallen outside and a cool breeze washed through the Great Hall. "Ready?"

Sheridran already had both of his swords out and he nodded. "We'll still go with the plan. It can still work. Once you see the symbols, get out of here as fast as you can. I'll keep Sirrian occupied long enough for you to escape and return to King Peter."

"Just be careful. Sirrian has a way of entering your mind, making you see things. No matter what you see, it's not real."

"Thank you, King Edmund," said Sheridran, bowing his head. "Take care of yourself as well. Neither one of us are invincible, though I suppose we think we are." Edmund could almost see the wry smile on Sheridran's face and matched it with one of his own.

"That would be my brother."

Then they moved out from behind the pillar, coming to stand at the edge of the balcony, looking down at Sirrian.

"Did you really think I would stay in that cell and waste away while Narnia fell?" said Edmund, scowling, his features defiant.

"If you had, I would have though you a rather poor opponent," smirked Sirrian, his gaze moving to Sheridran. "So the cloaked figure finally emerges. You have been causing quite a bit of grief to my army and now you are here. But of course you would be. Not one to stray far from a fight, nor one to make very intelligent decisions."

"At least I fight!" yelled Sheridran, his grip tightening on his swords. "I don't stay hidden in a castle, too cowardly to lead my army, letting everyone else do all the work!"

Sirrian laughed at this, his gaze darkening. "You call me the coward, but who is the one hiding in the darkness, afraid to show their face because of what might happen if someone found out who you really are. What would your family think?"

"Don't let him get to you," said Edmund fiercely, glancing at Sheridran, whose body had tensed at Sirrian's last words. But Edmund had to wonder if Sirrian really knew who Sheridran was, or if he was just playing his mind games again.

"I'm not," said Sheridran calmly, though Edmund detected veiled anger. Then Sheridran looked back at Sirrian. "My father should never have trusted you. I never did and when you turned out to be the disgusting, self-centered, power-hungry, twisted man that we knew you really were, I was glad my father banished you from our country, sending you to live in the mountains. You might have crawled out of the hell we sent you into but you're going back and I'm going to be the one that destroys you once and for all!" And before Edmund could do anything, Sheridran had leapt over the balcony rail, landing seemingly effortlessly on the ledge that ran along the walls just below the balcony. Within moments, Sheridran manoeuvred his way down to the gleaming floor and lunged at Sirrian, who already had his sword out, ready.

The sounds of swords clashing echoed through the Great Hall as Sheridran and Sirrian faced off. Thoughts ran rampant through Edmund's head as he took in what Sheridran had just said. If Edmund didn't know that King Lune only had two sons, he would have been his first guess as to whom Sheridran's father was. Whoever he was, it seemed that Sheridran knew Sirrian far better than he had initially let on, which made things far more complicated.

Edmund knew the trouble revenge could get oneself into, from his own painful experiences, and he wasn't about to let Sheridran suffer the same fate. He turned and began running along the upper balcony, knowing that he wasn't as agile as Sheridran, nor as much of a risk-taker to make his way to the floor like Sheridran had.

It seemed Sirrian was too busy fighting Sheridran to keep hold of Edmund's mind, which was going to make things far easier. Edmund reached the end of the balcony, spotting the stairs that led down to the floor. Jumping onto the railing, he slid down the stairway quickly, leaping off at the end. He stumbled slightly as his feet hit the floor but soon he was off running towards where Sheridran and Sirrian were.

A sudden explosion made the entire Great Hall shake, pieces of marble and stone cracking and falling with thundering crashes to the floor around him. Edmund stumbled, dodging a huge chunk of stone from the ceiling as it fell with a bone-jarring crash to the floor where he had been only moments before. He coughed in the dust that was kicked up but didn't stop moving. Continuing to dodge pieces of falling debris, Edmund made his way closer to the combatants. Once he was in sight of them, he leapt at Sirrian's unprotected back, only to be met with Sirrian's sword.

Their swords met in a bone-jarring clash and Edmund gritted his teeth, putting to use all the years of intense training he had had. Though Sirrian only had one sword, that was all he needed, matching the blows from both Edmund and Sheridran. Where he couldn't use his sword, Sirrian would release crackling blue magic. One of those magic blasts caught Sheridran in the chest, sending him flying back to hit the wall, where he slumped down, not moving.

This only fuelled Edmund's anger, for he had been waiting for quite some time to fight Sirrian one-on-one after what the man had done to him. Their fighting intensified and soon they were both a whirl of blows, parries and attacks. Edmund was forced to remain light on his feet due to the magic that Sirrian continued to use against him. Edmund hissed in pain as Sirrian's sword connected with his left arm, slicing through his armour as if it were butter.

Something hit Edmund then, in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards, his head spinning. He nearly dropped his sword but managed to keep a tight grip on it. Then a vice-like grip wound itself around his neck, lifting him up into the air slightly. His sword fell to the ground, the metal clinking against the smooth tile, as his hands flew up to his neck. Black dots flashed in front of his eyes and he knew this was what Peter must have felt, all those years ago, when Sirrian had done the very same thing to him.

Sirrian strode up to Edmund, his invisible hold on Edmund's neck only tightening. Edmund coughed, his features strained in an effort to breathe. "I could kill you so easily right now, young King," sneered Sirrian. "But what would be the fun in that? I haven't even begun to warm up."

"You're – going – to – lose," gasped Edmund, features twisted in pain.

"I do believe that I am in the winning position here," said Sirrian coolly, smirking.

The invisible grip on Edmund's throat suddenly lessened and Edmund fell to the floor on his hands and knees, choking and coughing, trying to gulp air into his aching lungs as quickly as he could. The black spots faded, slowly, and Edmund looked up at Sirrian.

"Over-confidence – makes you – weak," he managed, coughing.

Sirrian smirked, crouching down in front of Edmund and Edmund went to reach for his sword, but he found himself unable to move. _By Aslan! He froze me!_ Edmund scowled, wishing he could wipe that smirk off Sirrian's face.. "On the contrary. It only makes me stronger. You see, I know how minds work and I know how battles are won. It comes with being the Commander of the King's Army." However, Edmund wasn't paying attention to what Sirrian was saying. He was focused on the gleaming green stone that hung around Sirrian's neck, memorising the inscription and filing it away for later.

Suddenly, Sirrian was gone and Edmund found himself able to move. He lunged for his sword, moving to his feet quickly, wincing slightly. _Sheridran!_ thought Edmund, his eyes widening as he saw the familiar cloaked form of his ally attacking Sirrian. It seemed that Sirrian's magic attack had only temporarily stunned the swordsman.

"GO!" yelled Sheridran, piercing through Edmund's thoughts.

Edmund was torn between running to help Sheridran and escaping to find Peter. He wasn't one to run from a fight but he knew that the knowledge he had was imperative to their victory. He turned and ran for the large archway at the rear of the Great Hall.

"Oh no you don't!" he heard Sirrian yell and Edmund would have been hit by a large blast of magic if someone hadn't grabbed his arm, jerking him down to the ground, hard.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped, black spots dancing briefly in front of his eyes. Then he shook his head to clear his vision, looking up at his saviour. His eyes widened in shock. "Lord Dar!"

"King Edmund," said Lord Dar with a quick, tense smile. "No time to chat, I'm afraid. Get to your brother. I'll help your friend." With that, Lord Dar stood and ran to help Sheridran, leaving a stunned Edmund behind. _How? How did he get in here? _Then it dawned on him. _Peter! And Corin! They must have…somehow…but…no, this isn't the time to think about this. I must get to the library._

With Sirrian distracted by both Lord Dar and Sheridran, Edmund was free to move. He sheathed his sword and sprinted out of the Great Hall, taking a series of smaller corridors to the library, praying to Aslan that he wouldn't run into any trouble along the way. Luckily, he managed to avoid any battles along the way and ran into the library.

"Peter? Prince Corin?" he called as he moved through the large archway.

"Here!" came his brother's voice.

Edmund hurried into the far room where Peter sat at a large table, books already spread out on the top. Peter looked up when Edmund entered and Edmund noted that his brother still looked unwell, his skin nearly white as a sheet. But, as it was Peter, he had put on his brave face.

Peter looked relieved. "Glad you made it out safely."

"Barely," admitted Edmund. "But I got the symbols. Here." He took a piece of paper and wrote down the symbols quickly, handing the paper to Peter. He looked around, realising that they were one person short. "Where is Prince Corin?"

Peter took the paper and looked at the symbols before beginning to flip through the books. "We were heading here when we passed one of the outer balconies. Our army had managed to push Sirrian's forces back to the castle. While you were occupying Sirrian, it seemed that he couldn't keep a hold of his army. I'm not sure exactly what happened but it was to our good fortune. Whatever Sirrian had been using to seal the castle from attack had weakened enough to allow Hawkeye to reach us. He took Corin to safety and tried to have me go as well, but I obviously couldn't leave. It's not good out there, Edmund, but Hawkeye was here long enough to tell me that the girls are fine. Lucy's leading the army."

Peter flashed a smile at Edmund before continued to look up the symbols.

"I have complete confidence in her," continued Peter.

"As do I." While Peter was talking, Edmund had ripped a piece of his tunic and bound it around his arm to cover the wound that he had received from Sirrian. It had dulled to a faint ache and he wasn't worried. He had received worse battle wounds (he had the scars to prove it) and had still been able to fight. "Lord Dar is here."

"He is?" asked Peter, looking up in surprise.

Edmund nodded. "He's the reason I was able to get away from the Great Hall. He and Sheridran are fighting Sirrian as we speak."

"If he's managed to get into the castle, that means others might have as well. This could be just what we needed," said Peter.

"My thought exactly."

There were a few moments of silence before Edmund spoke. Edmund unsheathed his sword, saying, "I'm going to stand watch. Who knows what could try and get in here. Just hurry, all right? I can't hold off an entire army," he said, giving his older brother a small smile.

"You probably could, Ed, if you put your mind to it," said his brother, smiling. "Here, take this with you." Peter turned, reaching down and hefting a shield from where it had been resting against the table legs. He handed it to Edmund, who took it, sliding his hand into the familiar grip. "I picked it up from one of the fallen enemies and while it's not anything like ours, it'll give you some protection."

"Thanks," said Edmund with a nod. He turned and hurried out of the room, moving to the front entrance of the library, waiting in the shadows for anything that might come.

--------

The peace hadn't lasted very long before Edmund had enemies to deal with. There weren't many at first but they seemed to be growing in numbers and Edmund was becoming painfully aware that this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Edmund continued to fight, the wave of creatures and men seemingly endless. His body wasn't going to be able to take many more blows and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Will you hurry up!" yelled Edmund through the archway to where his brother was.

"I am going as fast as I can, Edmund!" yelled his brother from within the library.

Edmund grimaced as he blocked a Minotaur's axe with his shield, the contact sending shock waves up his arm. He cut down the Minotaur easily enough and finished off the last two men. Finally, a breather.

Edmund stood there, breathing hard, sweat pouring down his face. His eyes moved back and forth, canvassing the corridor for any sign of more enemies. He found that his shield arm had grown numb from blocking so many blows and his right shoulder was aching where he had torn the joint in a fight against one of the larger Black Bears. He closed his eyes briefly, his head spinning. _Not…so good._ He shouldn't have been this drained and he didn't understand it. The wound that he had received from Sirrian earlier burned fiercely and he winced as a wave of fire ran down his shield-arm. The sword dropped from his hand as he reached over, pressing his hand against the cloth that he had tied around the wound, grimacing as he fell to one knee. _Sweet Aslan, it feels like my arm is burning!_ Sweat continued to drip down his face and his difficulty breathing wasn't easing.

He heard sounds and looked up, exhausted, worn, and in severe pain. _It would figure that this would be the time she'd show up,_ he thought sarcastically, watching as Charna, along with a fresh wave of enemies, moved down the corridor towards him.

* * *

**Cliffy, yes, but they're getting somewhere!**

**And you learned a bit about Sirrian's past, who he was before the Pevensies first met him, and a little more about Sheridran! Can you guess who Sheridran really is yet? (grin)**

**I've updated both Switched! and Trading Places, so check them out for clues, and of course the side-stories :D **

**No more Prince Corin, I'm afraid, for he's out of trouble. For now. :D But we have Lord Dar! And possibly more people coming! **

**Things you have to look forward to: Battle with Charna, reunion of the siblings, and the final battle against Sirrian. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Let me know your thoughts :D Wonder what's wrong with Ed…. (smiles innocently) and yay for Lucy leading the army :D She rocks.**


	44. Turning the Tables

**Disclaimer: All property of C.S. Lewis. You know this by now :D**

**A/N: I am still truly stunned by the sheer number of reviews that this story has managed to accumulate. Thank you so SO very much, every single one of you! You make my day every day with your words and the fact that you're still sticking with me! (hugs and gives out chocolate).**

**Now I shall let you read! **

**I think you'll see another connection in this story with Switched! Let's see if you can find it (winks)**

**As always, your reviews, thoughts, suggestions, fav parts/ characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Turning the Tables**

Edmund gritted his teeth as a fresh wave of fiery pain enveloped his arm, his grip tightening over the wound. _By the Lion's Mane._ From his position, kneeling on one knee, his sword lying on the ground next to him, he was extremely vulnerable. However, there was not much he could do to help that situation, for when he tried to move, he found his body unresponsive. His eyes widened in shock. _What's happening to me?_ He shut his eyes as the world spun around him and he dropped to his other knee. Icy numbness replaced the white-hot pain, beginning to creep down his arm. His breathing was ragged and every breath was more difficult than the previous, his lungs constricting. "Aslan," he choked out, his eyes shut tight as he prayed to the Lion for help.

All sounds simply stopped and for a moment, Edmund thought that the blackness would over take him. But then something began burning with him, fuelled by his desire not to give up. _I won't let this happen. Narnia is counting on me. They need me. I will _not_ fall so quickly!_ The fire within him blazed, eating away at the numbness that had spread over his left arm, forcing it to retreat. Soon it was gone and Edmund could open his eyes, the wound now only a dull ache. He reached down, picking up his sword and stood slowly, facing the enemies that moved closer to him by the minute.

Lifting his shield gingerly, Edmund settled down into a fighting stance, features set in grim determination. _You won't defeat me so easily, not when I have my family, Aslan, and all of Narnia behind me._

"They look rather tetchy, do they not King Edmund?" asked a chuckling voice from beside him.

Edmund looked over in surprise to see Lord Colin standing beside him, sword and shield at the ready. "Lord Colin?" he said in shock. "How –"

"Our armies performed a two-pronged attack, keeping Sirrian's forces busy enough so that myself, Lord Dar, and Lord Darrin could enter the castle." Lord Colin glanced over and grinned. "Speaking of which, welcome to the party Lord Darrin, glad you could make it." Edmund turned his head quickly, eyes widening when he saw Lord Darrin running towards them.

"Ran into a spot of trouble on the way but I'm here now," said Lord Darrin with a smirk. Then he looked at Edmund, his eyes twinkling. "Though we both know how you like to do everything yourself, King Edmund, we didn't want to let you have all the fun." With that, he nocked an arrow and let it fly into the enemies rushing towards them, knocking a large Minotaur to the ground.

"Shall we?" asked Lord Colin and Edmund nodded.

"Let's," said Edmund determinedly. _Thank you,_ he thought, knowing that his prayers had been answered. Three of them against the many that they faced weren't the best of odds, but it was better than one. There was now hope.

The three of them moved to meet Charna and the creatures behind her and soon the corridor was filled with the sounds of swords clashing, yells, grunts, and blasts of magic from Charna.

"There's only three of them! Don't stand there like imbeciles! FIGHT!" screamed Charna above the sound of the fray. Edmund began making his way towards the sound of her voice, rage fuelling him as he cut down enemy after enemy. _She's not getting away this time! I'll make her pay for what she did to my brother!_ Suddenly, there was a break in the bodies that pressed up against him as Edmund lunged out into the opening and saw Charna only a few feet away. He was pleased to see the frustrated, angry look on her face as her creatures were cut down by Lord Darrin's arrows and Lord Colin's sword.

Then she spun to face Edmund, drawing her sword and met his as he slashed down towards her. "So, King Edmund has managed to make it this far," she sneered as she shoved him back with a magic-boosted thrust, sending him stumbling back. "Your brother dead yet?"

He wanted to yell at her but forced his anger down inside him, allowing it to boost his fighting skills but not control him. He had changed and rage was no longer the key player in his mind. Settling himself into a sense of tranquillity, allowing her words to just slide off him, he began to match her blow for blow, dodging her blasts of magic. "You will never win," he said coldly as their swords met with a resounding clash and thus began the battle of wills as they stood mere inches apart, swords pressed against each other, teeth gritted in the effort it was taking to try and shove the other person away. "You may have fooled my family but you never fooled me. You think that you have all the power but in reality, you have nothing, Charna. I have my family and my friends and because of that, I am stronger and I will beat you."

"Isn't that so sweet," she snarled, nearly shoving him away with a burst of strength. "You think you're so very smart but you are just the same as your brother and you will meet the same fate!"

They sprung apart and began a flurry of parries and attacks. All around them the fight continued but they were focused on each other and paid no attention to their surroundings. Charna was growing angrier by the minute, frustrated that Edmund was matching her blow for blow, obviously not expecting such a resistance. Edmund, on the other hand, was the picture of tranquillity. His features were calm, cold, and determined as he continued to fight her, his sword a blur.

The following chain of events seemed to occur within a minute. One moment they were fighting and the next moment, Edmund had knocked Charna's sword from her grip and had shoved her to the ground, pointing his sword at her throat. She hissed something, her gaze narrowing darkly, furious. Then there was a bright flash and Edmund was thrown to the ground as the corridor shook around them. He hit the ground, hard, knocking the wind from his lungs. Gasping and blinking away the spots that appeared in front of his eyes, Edmund slowly sat up, looking around in confusion.

Lord Darrin and Lord Colin had taken care of the other enemies and stood a few feet away, breathing hard, sweat gathered on their faces. Edmund carefully climbed to his feet, looking at the spot where Charna had been. _She must have used a trick like Sirrian has used before, using magic to temporarily blind me so she could escape. I doubt this is the last I've seen of her._

Now that the fighting had ended, exhaustion hit Edmund like a crashing wave against the shore. The poison, which he was sure Sirrian's sword had been tipped with, had drained his body and while his will had managed to keep it at bay, it had still weakened him. The adrenaline from the battle seemed to rush out of him all at once and his shoulders sagged slightly as he stood there, catching his breath. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath, calming his heart down. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Lord Colin and Lord Darrin, who had put away their weapons.

"Sirrian is in the Great Hall," said Edmund once he felt that his voice was steady enough to speak. "Sheridran and Lord Dar are there now, but I don't know how much longer they can last."

"Sheridran?" asked Lord Colin, arching an eyebrow.

"An ally, without whom I would not have reached this point," said Edmund with a grim smile as he sheathed his sword. Then, all at once, he remembered that Peter was still looking up information about the necklace and began making his way back to the library. "My brother is working on translating the symbols on Sirrian's necklace," said Edmund as he walked quickly. Lord Colin and Lord Darrin walked alongside him and Edmund was grateful for their presence. It was reassuring to know that he had two other fighters with him, knowing he would need all the help he could get when it came to facing Sirrian. Though Edmund never liked asking for help and he would never admit that he needed it, he also knew when he needed to allow others to aid him. "Once we get the information on how to combat Sirrian's necklace, we need to move to the Great Hall to help Lord Dar and Sheridran."

"Aye, that would be wise," said Lord Colin with a nod.

"How are things outside?" asked Edmund as they hurried towards the library.

"We have the upper hand," said Lord Darrin. "There were a few times Sirrian was momentarily distracted and we were able to surge forward. There is hope should we defeat Sirrian."

"We will," said Edmund with determination. _And Charna along with him._ They entered the library, Edmund leading the way to the back of the library.

As soon as they entered the back room, Peter stood up quickly, triumph in his gaze. "I found the counter to his magic." Peter acknowledged Lord Darrin and Lord Colin with a nod and a smile. "My Lords, I am glad that you have made it here."

"As are we, King Peter" said Lord Colin with a smile as he and Lord Darrin bowed their heads slightly towards Peter.

Edmund's face lit up. "Brilliant." Then he noticed that someone else stood off to one side and his eyes widened in surprise. "Reilian!"

"King Edmund," said the young Nymph, bowing her head, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "You must wear this." She held out an amulet made up of deep blue stones embedded in a thick, silver chain. "The magic that this contains will protect you from Sirrian's powers and will disable his ability to use his magic against you. Using this, you will be able to penetrate his defense and destroy his necklace. You do that and he will lose most of his strength."

Edmund took the amulet, looking at Reilian and Peter in confusion. "But where did you get this?"

"From Mauleien," explained Reilian. "His father gave it to him and he brought it from the depths of the ocean."

"Reilian found me here," said Peter, "and once I showed her what I had translated, she went and retrieved Mauleien and he brought the Aguatynian Amulet here. It belongs to the River Gods and will need to be returned after we defeat Sirrian, for it is only by their good grace and their trust that we will not misuse its power that we are allowed to use it."

Edmund looked at the amulet resting in his hands before looking back at Reilian. "Where have you and the others been hiding?"

"There were only a few of us here when Sirrian took control and we have remained hidden in the secret passages," said Reilian. "Many did not wish to fight."

"I'm just glad that everyone is all right," said Edmund and smirked. "Take care of my brother; make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Wait – what?" asked Peter in surprise. "I'm going with you, Ed."

"No you're not," said Edmund firmly as he set down his shield and put on the amulet. He picked up his shield, sliding his hand back into the grip. "You're in no shape to fight."

"King Edmund has myself and Lord Darrin, your Majesty," said Lord Colin with a reassuring smile.

"And we have the Amulet," said Lord Darrin.

Peter frowned and looked ready to argue but then he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, you're right." He looked at each of them in turn. "Be careful, all of you. Ed, don't do anything rash."

"Never." Edmund flashed Peter a grin before looking at Reilian. "Thank you Reilian for your aid. Please extend my thanks to Mauleien. When this is all over, we will give our thanks to the River Gods properly."

"Yes, your Majesty," said Reilian with a bow of her head.

Edmund looked at Lord Darrin and Lord Colin. "Let's move to the Great Hall. We haven't a moment to lose." The two Archenland Lords nodded and the three of them headed quickly from the library. As they made their way towards the Great Hall, Edmund couldn't help but think Peter had given in far too easily, which meant that his older brother had something up his sleeve. _It would be just like him to find a way to fight._

------

As they ran down the wide corridor that led straight to the Great Hall, a huge explosion rocked the entire castle, causing broken pieces of ceiling to crash down to the ground and the three of them to stumble considerably. "What was that?" asked Lord Colin as they dodged falling pieces of debris, nearing the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it wasn't good," said Edmund with a frown of apprehension. Another gigantic explosion rocked the corridor, causing them to fall to their knees. Climbing to their feet, they shoved through the doors of the Great Hall and came skidding to a halt as they stared at the scene before them.

Lord Dar was lying on the ground near one of the walls and Edmund prayed that he was merely unconscious. Sheridran knelt beside him, taking care of the fallen Lord. Huge chunks of the domed ceiling had fallen to the floor, opening up the Great Hall to the night sky. Dust clouded the air and in the centre of the Great Hall stood Sirrian and Charna, facing off against one another. Magic flashed through the hall as the two magic-wielders fought a battle of strength and wills, fury etched in both of their faces.

Snapping out of his daze, Edmund ran towards where Sheridran and Lord Dar were, the other two Lords following closely behind. Sheridran had dragged Lord Dar behind one of the larger stone boulders to protect the both of them from the bolts of magic that seared the air, adding a sulphuric smell to the already smoky air.

Edmund coughed as he crouched beside Sheridran, his heart thundering in his chest. "What happened? Is Lord Dar –"

"Lord Dar is fine, just unconscious," said Sheridran, wincing slightly as a flash of magic flashed through the air just above their heads, scorching the nearby wall. "We were fighting Sirrian and not faring too well when Charna suddenly appeared and attacked him. We were able to get away when he was distracted. They've been battling each other for quite some time now." Sheridran looked at Lord Colin and Lord Darrin who were now crouched on the other side of Lord Dar. "I see that you were able to get inside the castle along with Lord Dar."

Both Lords nodded. "Yes," said Lord Darrin. "You must be Sheridran."

"I am," said Sheridran with a bow of his hooded head. Then he looked at the amulet that Edmund now wore. "That can't be –" Surprise was evident in Sheridran's voice. "How did you get that?"

"A Naiad by the name of Mauleien," said Edmund. "With it I'll be able to get past Sirrian's defense long enough to destroy his necklace."

"It – that Amulet is merely a legend in my home," said Sheridran. "I did not know that it truly existed."

"There are warnings about using it in our folklore," said Lord Colin, looking warily at the amulet. "Because it is of the River Gods, it is not meant for humans. It is said to corrupt the bearer; to make them lust for power."

"Then it is good that King Edmund is the one to wear it," said Sheridran and Edmund saw a flash of white teeth as Sheridran smiled. "I have never met a more just or selfless person than him."

Edmund smiled at Sheridran. "Thank you. I don't plan on wearing this long enough for it to get to my head," he reassured the two Lords.

Just then, another explosion rocked the Great Hall, causing them all to fall to the ground. Edmund winced as pain shot up through his injured arm but he quickly pushed it to the side and crawled to a point where he could look around the stone they were currently hiding behind. He watched as Sirrian and Charna continued to battle.

Charna had fallen to her knees but she was still fighting, a huge ball of fiery, blue magic between both magic-wielders. Sirrian was looking triumphant as Charna visibly weakened, pain and fury in her features. She said something but Edmund couldn't hear her over the crashing of falling debris and the crackling of magic. Edmund moved his gaze to Sirrian and saw that the man was drained considerably by Charna's attack, but it seemed that Sirrian was still just strong enough to put forth one final burst of magic.

And in that moment, Charna screamed, there was a thunderous roar and a blinding flash of light, and a small earthquake ripped through the Great Hall. Edmund shielded his eyes, darting back behind the stone to protect himself as a huge blast of energy shot across the Great Hall, shaking everything and everyone with a bone-jarring explosion.

Then it was suddenly eerily silent and all Edmund could hear was the sound of their breathing. When he finally dropped his arm, allowing his vision to recover, he looked around at the Lords and Sheridran. "Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"Here," said Lord Colin, wincing as he climbed to his feet and helped Lord Darrin to his feet.

"Fine," said Sheridran as he moved from his position where he had been protecting Lord Dar. Sheridran climbed to his feet and then winced, falling back to one knee, his black-gloved hand flashing to his side, pressing there.

Edmund's eyebrows furrowed. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," managed Sheridran, holding off Edmund with his other hand. "I'll be fine. Where's Sirrian?"

Edmund frowned and stood slowly, unsheathing his sword. He pressed his back up against the stone and moved to where he could peer around the edge. As the dust cleared, Edmund saw Sirrian standing in the centre of the Great Hall, grinning wickedly as he gazed down at Charna lying on the ground, dead by the looks of it. _So he defeated her. One less person we have to worry about,_ thought Edmund as he moved back to where the Lords stood. Sheridran had climbed to his feet, using the stone for support.

"Sirrian has been weakened considerably by Charna," stated Edmund as he looked around at the three of them. "Now is our chance, before he recovers, to finish him off for good. Are you with me?"

Both Lords nodded. "To the end," said Lord Colin determinedly as he unsheathed his sword.

"He is finished," said Lord Darrin, taking his bow from its resting place on his back and notching an arrow.

"I am with you, King Edmund," said Sheridran as he unsheathed both his swords.

Edmund smiled grimly. "Let us end this, shall we?" He gave a very Edmund-like smirk and stepped out from behind the giant stone, Lord Darrin and Lord Colin flanking him and Sheridran behind him. "SIRRIAN!"

Sirrian turned to face the four individuals and smirked. "So, back for more are we?"

"This ends. NOW," said Edmund as the four of them raced towards Sirrian for the final battle.

* * *

**And the final battle has arrived! Onward to the explosive finale :D**

**So what do you all think of Sheridran? (winks) **

**Some of you may have already guessed Sheridran's true identity, but I won't tell you just yet. Gotta keep the mystery :D**

**Thanks so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts :D You know I love reading them.**

**P.S. You gotta love Ed! (hugs)**


	45. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:**** All property of C.S. Lewis, etc etc.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all those reviews! You guys rock! (grin)**

**Apologies for the delay here. I just got back from Spain and headed off to Michigan for our vacation, so things have been a little hectic. But here it is! Enjoy:D**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Five: The Final Battle**

As Edmund ran at Sirrian, sword at the ready, his mind was focused on one thing: to destroy Sirrian's necklace. He could feel the Aguatynian Amulet pulsating around his neck, the heat spreading throughout his body and infusing his muscles with power and protection. It was unlike anything he had experienced before and was only by the strength of his mind that he was able to keep the power from overwhelming him and making him hunger for more.

The four of them attacked Sirrian with a driving force and Sirrian combated this move with magic and his sword. This did not deter the four fighters, however, and they continued to fight even harder than before. Edmund found himself fighting Sirrian one-on-one occasionally. Their blades were a blur and their footwork lightning fast across the broken, tiled floor. Edmund misjudged the distance to one of the fallen chunks of rock and was very nearly struck by Sirrian's blade. However, Lord Darrin shot an arrow into Sirrian's shoulder, causing the man to pause only for a moment, which gave Edmund the time he needed. Using the rock as leverage, Edmund lunged at Sirrian along with Sheridran. The two of them fought Sirrian with everything they had. Out of the corner of his eye, Edmund saw Lord Colin and Lord Darrin dealing with some of Sirrian's forces that had come through the entrance of the Great Hall.

Returning his attention back to the fight at hand, Edmund made a lunge at Sirrian's necklace but just missed. He paid the price when Sirrian's blade cut his other arm. Edmund gritted his teeth from the pain but didn't stop fighting. As Lord Darrin and Lord Colin finished off the intruders, they ran to join the battle and soon Sirrian again had four people to deal with rather than two; though this battle was far from over.

------

This was getting bad.

As Edmund leapt away from Sirrian, breathing hard, his head pounding, he sussed one very unfortunate thing: Sirrian didn't appear to be weakening. And it had been hours since they had begun to fight, or felt like it anyhow. While the Amulet prevented Sirrian from entering Edmund's mind or using magic against him, it didn't enable Edmund to just soar on past Sirrian's sword. Even with all four of them fighting Sirrian, the man never left an opening. By now Edmund was becoming frustrated and he could feel the tendrils of power trying to sneak their way into his mind. However, he quickly shoved them aside, refusing to be controlled by a necklace, and prepared to lunge at Sirrian, who was currently battling Lord Darrin, Lord Colin, and Sheridran.

Edmund saw the second-long opening and lunged, letting out a cry as he brought his sword down at Sirrian. However, much to Edmund's dismay, Sirrian summoned some sort of sword made purely out of his magic, blocking Edmund's blow. With a deafening crash, all of them were thrown against the walls by a blast of Sirrian's magic. Edmund, having hit his head on the stone wall, lay there in a daze. A sharp, fiery, stabbing pain shot through his right shoulder, causing him to cry out. He nearly dropped his sword from the white-hot fire that raced down his arm but managed to open his eyes, his vision blurry from the impact and the pain. Edmund saw, then, the sword embedded in his shoulder and gritted his teeth, his head swimming. He let out another cry as the sword was wrenched from his shoulder and the -stained tip of the sword was placed against his throat.

Edmund saw Sirrian standing there, smirking down at him. Edmund wished he could wipe that smirk off Sirrian's face but at the moment, the pain was so intense that it was difficult for Edmund to think clearly. However, Edmund pushed the pain from his mind, ignoring the searing fire that had enveloped his shoulder, and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He had been through worse and had had far worse injuries than this. "Looks like you really didn't have a chance after all, little King," sneered Sirrian. Edmund tried to move but suddenly found that he was frozen in place!

As Sirrian brought his sword up to deliver the final blow, Edmund thought that this was it. He was going to die, by this man's hand, without even a proper fight. However, just as Sirrian brought down his sword, Edmund heard a voice yell, "SIRRIAN!"

Sirrian froze and Edmund saw the shock on his face as Sirrian looked over to his right. Edmund knew that voice. _Peter! What's that idiot doing here! He's going to get himself killed!_ Edmund glanced over to see that his brother was indeed standing there, sword in his hand, and a determined, fierce look in his eyes. However, Edmund noted that it was taking everything his brother had for him to be standing there. Peter had obviously been fighting: he bore a gash down the side of his face that looked rather painful. _Peter!_ _He's not going to last long! No matter how stubborn he is!_ Edmund's worry for his older brother almost made him not realise that he could now move. Peter's unexpected appearance had caught Sirrian off guard and caused him to lose concentration.

This gave Edmund the opening he needed.

With a swift motion, Edmund brought his feet up, connecting solidly with Sirrian's chest, and sent the man stumbling backwards. In a flash, Edmund was on his feet and bringing his sword down on Sirrian's necklace, the power of the Amulet allowing him to break through the magical barriers and shatter the green-stone necklace.

Sirrian's yell echoed through the Great Hall and for a moment, Edmund thought that this was it. They had won.

However, at the same time that Edmund felt triumph rush through his veins, he saw Peter drop his sword and then collapse onto the ground. _PETER!_

Then Sirrian came back with a new vigour, brandishing his sword with a speed Edmund didn't think was possible. Edmund's attention was quickly brought back to the fight at hand and he fought Sirrian with the last of his strength, driven by his brother's last act of courage that had turned the tide on the battle. "I thought that was supposed to finish him!" yelled Lord Darrin.

"As did I!" yelled Edmund in return as he brought his sword and shield up to fend off another of Sirrian's attacks. Edmund gritted his teeth and locked gazes with the older man. There was a fire that burned in both their eyes, but one was hatred and the other was cool, calculating and determined. _You're going to pay for what you did to my brother!_ thought Edmund vehemently, though his gaze remained icy. Their swords met with a loud clang and it was as if the other three didn't exist. This was purely between Edmund and Sirrian as they moved swiftly and gracefully across the torn floor of the Great Hall, locked in combat.

They moved with such fluidity and speed that no one could see all of their moves. The sounds of swords clashing echoed through the Great Hall and Edmund was pleased to see that Sirrian had visibly weakened due to the destruction of his necklace. Sirrian could no longer use magic and so now it was all pure physical strength – something in which Edmund had the advantage.

Edmund knocked Sirrian back, over and over, the power of the Amulet coursing through his veins, giving him the upper hand. Their fight was long and difficult and the Amulet's power was draining Edmund's body. However, it seemed that Sirrian wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't even appear that intimidating anymore; just an older man with a thirst for power and revenge.

Continuing to fight, Edmund's shield arm ached from constantly blocking blows by Sirrian, his right shoulder was on fire from the injury, and it took everything he had to keep his breathing steady and deep. Edmund swung his sword around and Sirrian just barely was able to deflect it with a flick of his own sword. Then the tables turned and it seemed that Sirrian had found new strength. Either that, or Sirrian was getting desperate. Edmund believed the latter.

Edmund found himself staring at the tip of Sirrian's blade and went to knock the blade away and deliver the final blow when Sirrian suddenly froze, his sword dropping from his hand. Edmund looked at him in confusion. _What just happened?_ Then he saw the sword that had been run through Sirrian's chest and his eyes widened as he saw who the wielder was: Charna. She lay there on the ground, close to death, but had used the last of her strength to do this final act. Sirrian looked as shocked as Edmund, staring down at the sword. Sirrian was finished and the older man seemed to suss that as the horror crossed his face.

"Die," she hissed, following by a few choice curse words as she wrenched her sword from Sirrian and then collapsed, her eyes closing and her body still. The four of them watched in astonishment as Sirrian dropped to his knees, clearly shocked at what had just occurred. And then, as if in slow motion, Sirrian fell to the floor, . Edmund moved to check both bodies and acknowledged their s. Then he stood, staring down at the man who had caused Narnia so much grief.

After two years, it was finally over.

Sirrian was gone.

It seemed fitting, somehow, that Sirrian's would occur by the hand of one of Sirrian's most trusted followers.

Edmund stood there, breathing hard; sweat coursing down his face and beneath his layers of armour and tunic. As the exhaustion hit him like a wave crashing against the shore, he sussed that it was similar to the feeling of dropping off from an immense adrenaline rush. However, this was far worse and he could feel that his entire body was drained, his vision swimming before him in fuzzy colours. Dizziness threatened to make him collapse and it was only by a steady hand on his arm that he didn't collapse onto the floor. Pain shot through his right arm and he barely managed to keep a grip on his sword.

He took a moment to calm his pounding heart, closing his eyes in an effort to ease the dizziness. When he reopened his eyes, he sheathed his sword painstakingly slow, took a deep breath, and looked over at Lord Colin, who had been the one to steady him. Then Edmund's eyes widened as realisation struck him.

"Peter!" He turned sharply, the sudden movement causing him to stumble and his knees to nearly buckle. He put a hand to his head as his vision blurred again. By blinking several times, it finally cleared and Edmund made his way as fast as he could to where his brother had collapsed. "Peter, please," he begged, whispering as he felt his heart constrict, making it difficult for him to swallow.

He tried to ease into a crouching position, but his weakened body wouldn't allow it, and he just collapsed onto his knees next to his brother. Peter lay sprawled on his stomach, eyes closed, and his face as white as snow. Edmund turned his brother onto his back gently as Lord Colin and Sheridran knelt down on either side of him. Lord Darrin was taking care of Lord Dar, who, though now conscious, still needed help in standing. Edmund glanced at them before returning his gaze back to his brother, pressing two fingers lightly to his throat. To Edmund's immense relief, Peter's heartbeat was there, but it was faint, and his breathing was shallow.

"Why did you go and do that for?" whispered Edmund, his voice admonishing. "I don't care if you're High King; you're not exempt from stupidity. You're too brave for your own good."

"He's going to need rest and herbs. The poison that he has been holding back all this time has spread through his body," said Lord Colin as he slid his arms underneath the fallen King and picked the youth up, climbing to his feet. Edmund and Sheridran stood, facing Lord Colin. "I'll take him to his chambers where he can be taken care of. If you can find the Dryads, we'll need their help."

"I know a fair amount about herbs myself," said Sheridran, looking between the two. "I can help King Peter in the meantime, until Reilian and the others arrive."

"I'm pretty sure I know where I can find them," said Edmund, straightening and putting on a brave face in order to combat any protests that might be given due to his weakened state. "I need to return the Amulet to Mauleien as well." He d leaving his brother's side, worry evident in his gaze, though he tried to hide it.

"He'll be fine, King Edmund," reassured Sheridran. "He'll be well taken care of."

"I know," said Edmund and he understood that this needed to be done, but it still didn't help the fact that his brother was seriously ill and he had to leave him. After a moment, he nodded. "Go. I'll meet up with you in his chambers."

"Be careful as well, King Edmund," said Lord Colin, his features serious. "There may yet be some remnants of Sirrian's forces within the castle."

"I'll be going with him," said a voice and they turned to see Lord Darrin walking over to them. Lord Darrin looked at Edmund and gave a slight bow of his head. "If it pleases you, your Majesty."

Edmund nodded and smiled. "I would be grateful for your assistance. Thank you, Lord Darrin."

"You're most welcome."

"But what of Lord Dar?" asked Edmund.

"Don't you worry about me," chuckled a voice and Edmund looked to see Lord Dar making his way slowly over to them, coming to a halt next to Lord Darrin. "I'll be going with Lord Colin and Sheridran. They'll need protecting," he teased lightly and they all chuckled. Lord Dar had a way of lightening the mood in any given situation and for that, Edmund was grateful, feeling a load removed from his heart simply because Lord Dar was there and making his witty comments.

"Then it's settled," said Edmund, looking around at them. He looked at Lord Darrin. "Ready?" Lord Darrin nodded, giving him a small smile, and they turned and headed out of the Great Hall. Edmund glanced once more at his brother, who lay limply in Lord Colin's arms. _Please, Peter, get better soon,_ he thought, biting his lip. Then they turned a corner and Edmund returned his attention to the task at hand.

* * *

**And finally, after so many years, Sirrian has been defeated.**

**Apologies for not having a huge, drawn-out battle, but I figured you didn't want all the gory details :D**

**Though Edmund isn't exactly in the best shape to do any fighting right now so hopefully everything will go all right! **

**Hopefully that was worth the wait! (crosses fingers and holds breath)**

**There are still many chapters to come, aftermath and all! So don't worry :D And besides, what's happening outside the castle? We need to find that out :D**

**Let me know your thoughts! You know I love to read them :D**

**Oh, and always give theories. (grins) That's the best part! **


	46. Recovery

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me. All by C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: As sad as it is, this story is coming to a close. Thank you, all of you wonderful readers and reviews for your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, favourite lines and parts, everything! You rock! (Yes, I know I've said that countless times, but it's true!) (grins)**

**There is one more chapter and then the epilogue. But have no fear! A sequel is in the works:D**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Recovery**

Edmund and Lord Darrin met little resistance on their way to find Reilian and the other Dryads and Naiads. As they made their way through the corridors in silence, Edmund still couldn't believe that this was finally over. After encountering Sirrian nearly eight years ago and then Sirrian's return this year, they had finally defeated him. However, Edmund knew that while the battle had been won, there were still many things to do. It would take time to repair the damage caused to Cair Paravel and the land itself. They had won, but at what cost? How many lives had been lost?

These thoughts and more ran through Edmund's mind but he focused on only one thing: his brother. Edmund led Lord Darrin down a set of stairs and out into one of the smaller courtyards at the back of the castle. "They should be here," said Edmund, looking around at the trees and the small stream that cut through this courtyard. "Reilian? Mauleien?"

Appearing from the trees and the water, the Dryad and Naiad attendants came forth. "King Edmund, you're hurt," said Reilian, concern on her features as she reached to help him.

"I'm fine," said Edmund, waving her hand off. "Sirrian has been defeated and his creatures dealt with." A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd of Dryads and Naiads. Once they had quieted, Edmund's features grew grave. "However, my brother, King Peter, is in critical condition."

"Say no more, your Majesty," said Reilian with a bow of her head. "We will take care of him."

"Where is he, your Majesty?" asked one of the other Dryads.

"In his chambers," answered Edmund. "Thank you." He gave them a grateful smile, which they returned with smiles of their own. He watched as Reilian led a group of Dryads and a few Naiads with her into the castle. Edmund looked over at Lord Darrin. "Lord Darrin, if you'd please accompany them to my brother's chambers. There shouldn't be much of Sirrian's forces left in the castle but I'd feel better if you were with them. Just in case."

"But what about you, your Majesty?" asked Lord Darrin, arching an eyebrow.

"I will be with the rest of the attendants and will meet you in his chambers. I'll be fine." Edmund gave Lord Darrin a reassuring smile and the Lord of Archenland sighed.

"Though it is against my better judgement, I know when I cannot win an argument." Lord Darrin gave Edmund a small smile and turned, heading into the castle after the group of attendants.

As the rest of the attendants made their way into the castle, Edmund pulled Mauleien aside and handed him the Amulet. "Thank you, Mauleien. Without this, we wouldn't have won."

Mauleien bowed his head. "I am glad that it was of assistance. I am also glad that you didn't let its power take control of you, King Edmund." Mauleien smiled, a rarity for the Naiad. "I would never have agreed to retrieve the Amulet for your use if I did not believe that your strength of will and mind were far greater than the Amulet's power."

"Thank you." Edmund smiled and then winced as a fresh wave of pain racked his body. _I need to get back to Peter first. Once I know he'll be all right, then, and only then, will I rest._

"Your Majesty?" asked Mauleien, looking concerned.

"Walking probably wasn't the best thing to be doing," muttered Edmund as the world swam before his eyes. Then he felt a strong arm beneath his and someone helping him to walk towards the castle.

"I'm right here, your Majesty," said Mauleien.

"Thank you," said Edmund quietly. While he would normally have protested any help, he knew that his body wasn't going to support him for much longer. He was grateful of the Naiad's aid.

------

When they reached Peter's chambers, Reilian was already working on healing him. Several other Dryads and Naiads were gathered around, aiding Reilian and taking care of Lord Dar and Lord Colin.

Mauleien helped Edmund over to Peter's bed where Edmund took a seat next to his brother. Edmund shoved back the pain and exhaustion that threatened to overtake him and looked around the room. It was then that Edmund realised that someone was missing. "Where's Sheridran?" asked Edmund in surprise.

"He disappeared, your Majesty," said Lord Colin, wincing slightly as a Dryad touched a cloth to a nasty gash on the side of his face.

"What?" Edmund was gobsmacked. _Where? How? When?_

"He helped us bring King Peter here," said Lord Dar, glancing at the Naiad who was bandaging his ribs. "Then next thing I know, he was just gone."

"But –" _I didn't have a chance to thank him for everything he did. We wouldn't have come this far without his aid._ Edmund looked down, feeling saddened and at the same time, a little angry for Sheridran just leaving them like that.

"Perhaps he needed to go," said Lord Colin softly.

"Perhaps," Edmund said just as quietly, his gaze still on his lap. _I wonder who he really was…I wonder if we'll ever find out._

"Whoever he was, he was a good chap," said Lord Dar with a smile. "And a smart one at that. Just in the short time I fought with him, I knew he was someone to be respected. He seemed very familiar, in a way, and I'm sure that we've all met him before. Though I wonder if we'll recognise him if we meet him again."

"That will have to be left for another time," said Lord Colin, chuckling quietly. "The mystery of the hooded warrior."

"We'll meet him again, I know it," said Edmund, looking up at the Lords before returning his gaze to Peter. Thanks to Reilian, Peter's pallor was back to normal but Edmund knew that it would be awhile before Peter fully recovered. Peter's wounds had been dressed and he looked like he was finally sleeping peacefully.

Edmund took his brother's hand carefully in his own and looked at Reilian. "How is he doing?"

Reilian paused in her preparation of a hot tea and looked at Edmund. "He's doing better, your Majesty," she said with a smile. "It will take him at least a day to be able to move around again, but once he wakes, he should drink this." She motioned with a hand towards the tea she was preparing. "This will help cleanse his system fully of the poison. Then he'll be better in no time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Edmund smiled softly. "Thank you, Reilian."

"No need to thank me, your Majesty," said Reilian with a soft smile. "I'm just doing my duty." She took a damp cloth and dabbed it over Peter's forehead. Edmund watched as she gazed down at his brother and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly, shifting his gaze to his brother's sleeping face. _She cares for him quite a bit. I didn't even suss that until now. What a clueless brother I am,_ he thought in amusement. _I wonder if he knows._ His dark eyes twinkled. _It'll be something I can tease him about later if he tries to bring up Shalamane. _However, even as Edmund thought this, exhaustion had snuck its way slowly through his body.

Within a few minutes, Edmund was sound asleep next to his brother, the battle finally taking its toll.

------

It wasn't until a little over a day and a half later that the Pevensies would be reunited at last. The Archenland Lords had returned to King Lune shortly after Edmund had fallen asleep. Edmund had refused to leave his brother's side and so he took up residence in the other side of Peter's bed where Reilian and the others could tend to both brothers. Edmund's left arm was in a sling and his right arm was nearly completely covered in white bandages. The cuts on his face had been tended to and while breathing was still rather difficult, he felt far better than he had in days.

Peter had awakened earlier that day and was now sitting up in bed, sipping more tea that Reilian had prepared. They had finished supper a few hours ago and it was starting to get late. Edmund had already finished his own cup and was now leaning back against the pillows, instructing the Centaur Marioch and the Tiger Snowshine with the next task. Oreius would be arriving the next morning and it would be then that Edmund would find how just how many they had really lost.

Marioch and Snowshine departed, leaving the brothers with their attendants.

"It would be just like him too! He's so stubborn!" came a very familiar voice.

Both Edmund and Peter sat up, looking at each other before chuckling and turning their attention to the doorway. Both Susan and Lucy ran in just then and would've pulled both their brothers into tight hugs if it weren't for the injuries. "Neither of you know when to quit!" admonished Susan with a shake of her head as she hurried over with Lucy.

"Are you sure you're the one who won?" teased Lucy.

"Very funny, Lu," retorted Edmund.

"Oh you know I'm only teasing! I'm so glad you both are all right! We were terribly worried." Lucy wrapped her arms carefully around Edmund, giving him a light hug before running over to do the same with Peter.

"It seems like the two of you had all the fun and shared none," said Susan wryly as she moved to hug both her brothers carefully.

Once the girls were seated on the bed between the boys, Edmund said, "How is everything out there?"

"We cleared out the rest of Sirrian's forces and I healed who I could," said Lucy. "Once the barrier dropped, we managed to get inside the castle and felt the tremors from the battle." She bit her lip. "It sounded awful."

"It wasn't easy," admitted Edmund. "But I had help. Sheridran, Lord Dar, Lord Darrin, and Lord Colin were there. Even Peter managed to make an appearance even though he shouldn't have." He gave his brother a stern look, who returned it with a sheepish grin.

"I couldn't let you do it all, little brother," teased Peter.

"Who's Sheridran?" asked Susan, quirking an eyebrow.

"The cloaked chap who saved the three of us," explained Edmund. "He managed to get inside the castle with Prince Corin. Speaking of whom, how is the young Prince?"

"He's with his father," said Lucy. She laughed, her eyes twinkling in merriment. "Probably getting an earful at the moment."

Edmund chuckled lightly, wincing a little as his body protested the movement. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"How are the both of you faring?" asked Peter. "You look like you could use the rest as well."

"We're in far better shape than the two of you," said Susan and she gave them a stern look. "Don't you even _think_ about getting out of bed. Lucy and I are more than capable of handling everything until you recover. We know when it's time to rest and we shan't exhaust ourselves like the two of you would."

Edmund frowned. "We're fine."

"Oh really?" Lucy smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Prove it."

"I will," retorted Edmund stubbornly and went to get out of the bed. That proved to be far harder than he had realised and soon he was lying back against the pillows, breathing hard. His body wasn't healed enough yet and as much as it frustrated him, Edmund knew that he had more time in bed ahead of him.

"Silly," chided Lucy as she walked over and kissed Edmund lightly on the forehead. "Take care of yourself and we'll be back later. I know that Oreius wishes to speak with both of you and I don't see why you can't give instructions from here."

"Just don't overdo it," said Susan, eyeing them as she climbed to her feet. "I know that you two think you're invincible but you're not."

"Right-o," said Edmund with a light salute. Then he smirked. "By the way, dear sisters and brother. Concerning Charna - "

"Here it comes," chuckled Peter.

"Told you so," finished Edmund and they all laughed.

"Yes, you did," said Lucy with a smile, her eyes twinkling.

Susan just shook her head but Edmund saw the small smile on her lips. "Get some rest." She gave them both a kiss on their foreheads before departing the room.

Lucy hugged them lightly before saying, "We'll be back soon! Can't have you two becoming restless. Aslan knows what trouble you'll get into." She laughed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"They're right, you know," said Peter as he shifted into a proper sleeping position. "Rest would do us both good."

"I know," said Edmund as he slid down under the covers. "That doesn't mean that I won't be out of this bed as soon as I can walk properly."

Peter chuckled. "I know. Night, Ed."

"Night, Peter."

* * *

**Finally! Reunited at last!**

**The next chapter is a bit angsty, so I warn you now, but I think these three chapters here will satsify you for the ending of this novel-length fic.**

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking it through all the way to the end!**

**And thanks for your love of my OCs :D That's the hardest part to write, because I want to make them either likeable or dislikeable (like Charna and Sirrian).**

**Oh, and as for Sheridran...you'll just have to wait and find out:D**

**Let me know your thoughts ;) **


	47. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing owned by me. All property of C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Well here it is. What all of you have been waiting for. The last chapter. I really can't believe that it's come this far but I've had a blast writing this for all of you! Thank you so much for all your support, your reviews, reading this, your theories, everything. **

**All that's left now is the epilogue after this chapter. **

**Without further ado, read on! Warning: slightly angsty**

**As always, your reviews, comments, fav parts are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Remembrance**

Over the next few days, they began the process of rebuilding the castle and aiding the land in recovery. King Lune and the rest of his Archenlanders had stayed to help rebuild and do what they could. Peter and Edmund finally healed enough so that they could stand steadily on their feet. Both of them, despite protests from their sisters, became immersed in the repairs, and while they couldn't do the heavy work, they were right there doing anything that was needed and manageable for them.

When they received the list of names of those who had fallen, it had been extremely difficult to read the names of their friends. Many they had thought would stay around for years to come had given their lives in this battle. King Lune had lost many good men as well and several of his Lords who had been good friends of the Pevensies.

They agreed to hold a memorial service at Cair Paravel for the fallen and to acknowledge everything everyone had done for Narnia. There were so many in attendance that all the balconies and corridors surrounding the Great Hall were filled to the brim.

Though the ceiling of the Great Hall was still open to the cool, night air, the interior of the hall had been cleaned up and repaired. It was here that they held the ceremonies. Flickering candles sat in elaborate holders on a black-cloth covered table to one side, in remembrance for those they had lost. The holders were held firmly by holes in a flat, wooden plank which they would send off later that evening.

The four Pevensies sat on their thrones upon the dais, looking around at the sombre faces that filled the hall. Edmund watched as Peter stood slowly and stepped forward.

"Friends, we come together this Sixth Day of the Month of Shino to give our eternal gratification to all of you who fought valiantly in the Great Battle, for everything you did for Narnia, and to remember those whom we have lost." Edmund could hear some of the Narnians and Archenlanders trying to keep their sobs quiet and wished he could give them comfort for losing their loved ones. "These brave Narnians and our allies of Archenland gave their lives for a noble cause and defended this land from destruction. Friends, fathers, daughters, sons, all of whom we shall miss terribly. We should never forget that it was because of them that we live. It is because of them and all of you who fought so bravely that Narnia has a future and, while it will be hard to acknowledge their departure, we must understand that it is the will of the heavens. Though not here in body, they will always remain in our hearts and our memories."

As Peter continued to speak, Edmund could feel the sorrow drenching the Great Hall like a great flood. However, there was also acceptance and hope and that would be the fire that would keep burning in all of them. Peter's words flowed over them, echoing in their minds and hearts, and Edmund felt himself drift into memories. When he brought himself back to the present, Mr. Tumnus had handed Peter a large scroll, which he was slowly rolling out.

"As I call the names of those we wish to remember," continued Peter, "the person who will be carrying the candle please step forward and take it from its holder. Then we will move to the beach and release them into the great ocean on the raft that has been prepared." Peter closed his eyes briefly and Edmund could see how hard this was on his older brother, though Peter was doing quite the job of keeping it together.

"Shintalla, a warrior who always looked out for everyone else and whose wit, grace, and prowess in battle we shall all miss."

Edmund watched as Oreius stepped forward to receive the candle from Mr. Tumnus, and then he had to look away. _Shintalla. You were an amazing Centaur. You believed in me from the start and never gave up._

"Shadowclaw, the leader of our Panthers and the reason for much of our information. He never left anyone behind and even in the end, he gave his life to give the information we needed."

One of the Panthers in Shadowclaw's group stepped forward and Mr. Tumnus fastened the candle in its holder in a pouch that had been prepared for the Cats to be able to carry the candles.

The list continued, including names such as Swiftian the Fox, Swiftfoot the Cheetah, and Avedis the Faun. There were so many names, Narnian and Archenlandian, many who had been close friends of the Pevensies. Edmund could hear Peter choke slightly on his words as he spoke the names of those who had been extremely close. It was hard on all of them but Peter would be the one that took it hardest and the most to heart. It was in his nature to always blame himself for everything that went wrong but by Aslan, Edmund, along with Susan and Lucy, would make sure it didn't happen this time.

The voices of the merpeople floated up into the Great Hall as they sung their songs of mourning. The list of names and dedications continued until every person and creature held a flickering candle. Silently, the mass of Narnians and Archenlanders turned and began to walk the path that would lead them to the beach. The procession was slow, the members silent, and minds full of memories as soft Narnian music floated up from the beach where the minstrels waited.

The enormous procession came to a halt at the edge of the water, the moonlight streaming down onto the ocean, making it glitter. The waves were gentle as they lapped against the shore and the candles were bright against the black backdrop of night. The stars shimmered overhead and danced a slow dance in remembrance.

Four Centaurs came to a halt at the very edge of the water and laid the plank onto the raft that would carry the candles into the ocean.

One by one, each person and creature set their candle, with its holder, into the slots until the entire plank was covered in a flickering mass of candlelight. The four Centaurs, along with several Archenland Lords, helped push the plank out into the water until the ocean took it with its currents and carried it slowly away.

Peter stood between Susan and Lucy, an arm wrapped around both of his sisters. Lucy was sniffling, wiping at her eyes with her handkerchief, and Susan was trying desperately to be strong. But when the silent tears began to trickle down their eldest brother's cheeks, even Susan put her own handkerchief to her face.

Even the normally stoic Centaurs and creatures such as Ivaylo bowed their heads in remembrance and sorrow for friends and family they had lost.

Edmund stood a few paces away, his gaze never wavering from the candle-covered plank. He would remember every Narnian, even if their names eventually faded, the memories of who they had been would always remain with him. Edmund closed his eyes as he fought back salty tears. He felt an arm wrap around him and looked over to see Lucy standing there, her tears glittering in the moonlight. Wordlessly, Lucy led Edmund over to where Peter and Susan stood, and the four siblings stood together, arms wrapped around each other.

There were no words to be said, only silent grieving. Yet at the same time, Edmund, along with every person that stood on the beach, felt the wave of warmth and comfort that washed over them. Aslan might not have been there in person, but He was always there in their hearts. While they would face many trails, some harder than others, they would always have each other and they would always come out stronger. For that was the way things are and the way things would always be.

* * *

**Poweful but short. Important for closure. Lost a lot of good people but unfortunately, that's how wars operate. Not everyone comes out unscathed.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**You know I'd love to read your thoughts (winks) That's a given. **

**Epilogue up next. **


	48. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me. All owned by C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your continued support and for not jumping ship when this started to get long! (grin) Your reviews mean so much to me and I appreciate each and every one of them. **

**This is it. The end of The Way Things Are. **

**Enjoy to thy fullest :)**

**A note: I'd love to know who your favourite OC and favourite canon character were out of this story, so please let me know! I'm curious, what can I say (grin) **

**And, as always, your reviews, comments, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

It was a year after the Great Battle and while many friends had been lost, new friendships had been formed. All of Narnia was at peace and everyone enjoyed day after day of relaxation. It had taken nearly the entire year to finally repair all the damage done to Cair Paravel and the surrounding land. But with the help of the Archenlanders, as well as their island allies, they had made remarkable progress.

Susan had slipped back into her duties, taking care of everyone in the castle and preparing extravagant parties. However, much to the dismay of her siblings, specifically Edmund, she had chosen to accept Prince Rouffian's courting proposal. Yet, at the same time, this meant Princess Shalamane was in Narnia far more often and soon she and Edmund grew closer. Lucy could be found either practicing with the Centaurs or having tea with Mr. Tumnus at his home. With some coaxing from Edmund, Reilian had finally gathered up the courage to speak with Peter about her feelings and now they were slowly on their way to developing something more.

All in all, they were very happy and content with their lives.

During the summer of that following year, one day the Pevensies had gone out to the beach for one last run before they would be sailing off to the Seven Isles later that afternoon for the Tournament held there every two years. The Narnian Tournament would start up again the following spring.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" yelled Peter as he tore off down the beach in search of his youngest sister.

Susan perched gracefully upon one of the rocks, watching the antics of her siblings with a shake of her head. "You're all batty," she chided, but she was laughing.

"That only makes you love us more," said Edmund with a grin from his hiding spot between two rocks. They were playing a game of Tag and Peter was It. It seemed fitting that the High King would be the first.

"Honestly, the three of you act like children sometimes," said Susan.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Sue." Edmund's eyes glinted mischievously and he scooped up a handful of water from a small pool near where he was sitting.

"Don't you dare, Edmund Pevensie," said Susan, her eyes widening.

"Or what?"

"Or – Peter will find out where you are."

"He can't outrun me, dear sister. I'm not worried."

Edmund feinted throwing the water at her and she shrieked. "Ed!"

"What?" Edmund was laughing. "I didn't even touch you!"

"Still –" And that's when she got the face full of water.

"EDMUND!"

"Uh oh!" Edmund saw that it was time to run and he scrambled up from his hiding place, stumbling down the rocks and sprinting across the sand, his older sister in hot pursuit. _By the Lion, she can run, even with skirts! _thought Edmund as Susan continued to chase after him.

Edmund was paying so much attention to his pursuer, that he didn't see Peter until he ran smack into his older brother, knocking them both to the ground.

"I don't think – you're supposed – to do that," gasped Peter as he sat up, calming his racing heart.

"Where'd you come from?" Edmund was rubbing his head, wincing.

"I was always there. You're the one that ran into me," responded Peter once he had caught his breath. "Oh, and you're It!" Peter scrambled to his feet and took off.

"By the Lion!" Edmund got to his feet quickly and took off after his brother. Then he saw Susan and rapped her lightly on the arm as he passed. "It!"

"Honestly!" muttered Susan but she took off after her two brothers. Then Lucy appeared, got caught by Susan, and then proceeded to tackle Peter, causing them both to fall into the water, laughing.

"This isn't a full-body game, Lu!" protested Peter but then he was laughing too hard to speak when Lucy found his ticklish spot.

Soon all four Pevensies were entangled at the shoreline, laughing so hard that they couldn't free themselves. Finally, they collapsed onto the sand, giving up on freeing themselves, and focused on catching their breath.

"I can't wait for the Tournament," said Edmund after awhile as he watched a cloud drift across the blue sky.

"You can never wait for the Tournaments, Edmund," pointed out Lucy.

"She's got a point, you know," said Peter, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Shut it," retorted Edmund with a nudge of his foot in Peter's chest, causing his older brother to fall back down in the sand.

Then they all laughed.

"Are you going to enter this year, Lucy?" asked Susan.

"Yes," said Lucy with a nod. "I've been working on the archery you taught me and I think I've got a fair shot at it."

"I'm sure you do," said Edmund. He gave her a teasing smile. "After all, you've led an army. What's a little Tournament compared to that?"

"Princess Shalamane is a fair shot as well," said Peter. "Better win, Lu."

"I will, don't worry!"

"Now you sound like Edmund," said Susan with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Edmund indignantly.

"Nothing bad." Susan laughed lightly.

A shadow drew their attention to three people approaching them. It was Reilian, Shilane, and Wehenian, three of their attendants. And they carried food with them.

"Here's the light lunch that you wished to have prior to sailing, your Majesties," said Shilane as they set down three large baskets.

"Thank you, Shilane," said Peter as he disentangled himself from his siblings in order to walk over to the food.

"We even managed to put a spot of your favourite dish in there, Queen Lucy," said Wehenian and Lucy grinned.

"Thank you, Wehenian!" she said excitedly as she made her way over to them.

Edmund and Susan were quick to follow and when Peter asked the three attendants to stay, they agreed much to the delight of the four Monarchs. The attendants really were more like friends anyhow.

After the light lunch, they sat around in silence, just enjoying the warm sun and the refreshing breeze that swept over the ocean. Edmund was lying down next to Lucy, his eyes closed, when he heard shrieks of laughter. Turning his head, he opened his eyes to see Peter chasing Reilian into the water. He won, of course, and soon two dripping forms took a seat next to the siblings and the other two attendants.

"You two," said Susan with a shake of her head.

"What?" Peter looked at his sister innocently and she just laughed. "Just for that," said Peter with a jab of his finger in his sister's direction, "I'm going to do this." He leaned over and gave Reilian a quick kiss, who blushed.

"Get a room!" cried Edmund and they all laughed.

Later that afternoon, as their ship departed from the port, the four Pevensies stood on the deck, watching as they drew farther away from Narnia and Cair Paravel. This was their first time leaving Narnia since the Great Battle and all of them were itchy with anticipation of going to the Seven Isles. The sunlight shown down onto Cair Paravel, causing all of them to gasp as the castle glittered magnificently. It looked just like it had when they had first seen the castle, all those years ago. It reminded them of how much they had been through and how lucky they were that they had made it through the Great Battle and the other skirmishes. This was home. This was where they shared their fears, their hopes, their dreams, and their loves. Nothing could be better than what they had here, in Narnia, with all their friends and loved ones.

Though they had faced many trials over the years and more would come, the Pevensies along with the rest of the Narnians knew that this was truly a golden age, one filled with peace and prosperity. And one day, stories would be written, they were sure of that. Though they wondered what those people would think; the ones who read these stories. One thing they were certain was that this would remain the Golden Age, led by High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Time may pass, but their stories would go on. That was a fact.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**I can't believe it's done but this story has finally come to an end.**

**Thank you SO much, all of you, for sticking with me through this novel-length fic, supporting me with your reviews, and taking the ride on this crazy roller coaster (grin)**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this fic. I shall miss writing it but have no fear!**

**The sequel is here:**

**Coming Home** – set 5 years after The Way Things Are. Edmund's story through Horse and his Boy and beyond. After fifteen years in Narnia, the Pevensies are pulled away, returning to England and their younger-selves. How will they handle losing Narnia and everything and everyone that they left behind?

**Enjoy!**

**Look for it soon :)**

** -- And don't forget to check out Switched and Trading Places if you haven't already! More stories about our beloved quartet (grin)  
**


	49. Sequel Sneak Peek

**Disclaimer:**** Tis all property of the amazing C.S. Lewis, without whom we would never have been able to delve into an amazing world**

**A/N:**** Well, I think I've made you wait long enough, yes? XD First off, I just wanted to thank all of you loyal readers, who have continued to pester me throughout these past two years, and I'm so sorry for the long wait! **

**What follows is a little selection from Coming Home, the sequel to The Way Things Are.**

**You are more than welcome to leave your thoughts and reviews and comments, you know how much I love reading them!**

**Coming Home**

**Sneak peek**

It was a brisk morning in the Seven Isles, and the four Pevensies stood on the balcony connected to Peter's room, overlooking the vast ocean. It was strange being on an island, completely surrounded by water, and Edmund had been nervous the entire way over. It was true they had paid visits of states to the Seven Isles before, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Susan?" asked Lucy, looking over at her older sister, who seemed to have drifted into a daydream. Susan's gaze was fixated out over the glittering sea.

Susan blinked a few times and then looked at Lucy, and then to Edmund and Peter, who both had questioning looks on their faces. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said with a slight frown. She glanced down and then looked back out at the ocean. "It's just, I suppose I'm not myself at the moment."

"Ruffles again?" quipped Edmund with a slight smirk.

Susan's frown deepened and she shot a look at Edmund. "_No_. I've just been thinking."

"You're always thinking," pointed out Lucy. "You really ought to do something else, Sue! Don't be so boring."

They all laughed except Susan. "I'm not that boring…am I?"

"No, not really," said Lucy, at the same time that Ed and Peter both said, "Yes." Lucy shot them both a pointed look.

"What?" laughed Edmund with a shrug. "It's true."

Lucy just shook her head, but there was a small smile on her lips. She looked back at Susan. "Susan, really, what is the matter? You've been ever so quiet as of late."

"She's in love with Ruffles," smirked Edmund. "Oh Ruffly," he began in a high-pitched voice, "you're so soft and fluffy and I love all your ruffles!"

"Stop calling him that, Edmund," snapped Susan, glaring at him.

Lucy and Peter were both trying to hide their laughter, but it was proving difficult as Edmund continued to carry on.

"- and Ruffly, you're so handsome!" continued Edmund.

"You're not any better!" retorted Susan. "You're always carrying on about Shalamane this and Shalamane that."

"No I do not," protested Edmund.

"Yes you do," the three other Pevensies said in unison.

Edmund paused and then laughed. "So you've caught me."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you, Ed?" asked Lucy, her eyes sparkling.

At this, Edmund turned a brilliant shade of red, very close to the color of the tunic he wore. "N- n – I don't know!" he stammered.

Peter was about to say something when a Seagull landed on the rail of the balcony. "Your Majesties," said the Seagull with a clack of its beak. "I have a message for you from Mr. Tumnus the Faun."

"Yes, go on," said Lucy as the four of them crowded around the bird.

"A messenger just arrived from Calormen. The Tisorc wishes to send his son, Prince Rabadash, to meet your Majesties, as soon as possible."

"Calormen…isn't that the place far south, where all the wars keep occurring?" asked Susan.

Edmund nodded, glancing at them. "They've kept to themselves, mostly, for ages."

"I wonder why they wish to meet with us now?" mused Peter. He looked back at the Seagull. "Please send word that we will be back at Cair Paravel in a few days, and at that time, we will meet with this messenger, and discuss further details of our meeting with Prince Rabadash."

"Very well, your Majesty." The Seagull ducked its head slightly, and then took off, flapping away.

"It is rather curious that they request this meeting," said Edmund, with a frown. "But I suppose we shouldn't refuse them, or we would be no better than they."

"Do you believe ill of this meeting, Edmund?" asked Susan, looking at her younger brother.

"I can't say until I've met the chap," said Edmund.

"Well, shall we talk to King Feldhliem?" proposed Peter. "We ought to let him know we'll have to leave a few days early."

"Poor Sue, no more Ruffly," teased Edmund as they walked towards the door.

Susan let out a cry of frustration. "Ooooo!" She leapt at Edmund, who yelped, and then disappeared inside, with Susan right behind.

--

Later that evening, after they had discussed their departure with King Feldhliem, Edmund was walking through the corridors of the castle when he spotted Prince Rouffian walking out of a room.

"Prince Ruffl – Rouffian!" called Edmund and the prince stopped.

"Your Majesty," said Rouffian, with a quick nod of his head. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, I do, actually. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Let us walk, then." Edmund began walking, glancing at Rouffian as they walked down the corridor. Edmund thought carefully about how he was going to phrase his next words, especially since he was pulling from a memory of a conversation he had had with Rouffian when he and Susan had switched bodies accidentally. "My sister told us of your marriage proposal, and later that you wished it not to occur due to events here at home."

"Yes, Sire, I did not wish to put the pressure on Queen Susan," explained Rouffian. "She seemed rather stressed at the time."

_If you only knew!_ thought Edmund. Being switched with Susan had been one of the worst times of his life, but he did walk away with more knowledge of his sister and a better appreciation of who she was. "Yes. But to the point, do you still wish to marry her?"

Rouffian looked at Edmund, startled. "Your Majesty? I thought you did not approve."

_I can't believe I'm going to say this but…_ "My royal sister shall marry whomever she pleases, so long as High King Peter and I approve."

Rouffian smiled slightly and then stopped, looking out a window at the moonlit ocean. Edmund came to a halt beside him.

"Which brings me to another question," continued Edmund, and Rouffian looked at him.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"If you are to marry my sister, there should not be secrets between us."

"Of course, your Majesty," said Rouffian slowly, as if trying to understand where Edmund was coming from.

Edmund turned and faced Rouffian at this point, locking gazes with the prince. Finally, he would get the answer to the question that he had been aching to ask for ages.

"Are you Sheridran?"

**End Sneak Peek**

**So….just think of it this way! You'll know soon enough! XD XD I promise you this, Coming Home will be powerful, there will be adventure, there will be sadness, there will be character death (and not just a minor character), it will be the ride of your lifetime :- )**

**Are you ready to take that step, into the sequel of The Way Things Are? Come aboard! hands out biscuits to everyone**

**Please let me know what you think, your thoughts, and anything you'd like to see in the sequel!**

**Look for the first chapter of the sequel in the next day!**


End file.
